When the truth doesn't matter
by rrabbit
Summary: Cassius, Gavin, and Lavinia are at Hogwarts and have to deal with finding out the truth about their parents relationship. Takes place after I'm yours and hate is such a strong word... enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: A friend talked me into writing this for her birthday. So happy birthday.... P.S. for my birthday I would just like money. _

**_Cassius_**

The earliest memory I have is of my Father yelling at my Mother. I can't recall now what the fight was about or exactly how old I was, but I must have been young because Gavin was still a baby, just starting to crawl. We were still living in the villa in Italy, by the beach at the time and the sun had been shining brightly in through the windows. I had been sitting on the floor playing with my red and blue blocks when my Father stormed into the room and told my Mom to stand up.

I remember being confused, not knowing what to do. He was saying things to her that I didn't understand but his tone was harsh and she started to cry. I wanted to tell him to stop but I didn't know if that was right. If I was suppose to do that. I hated going against my Dad and a part of me still does.

"Can we do this somewhere else?" My Mom had said, flicking a little glance to me. When she noticed that I was listening, that I was staring at her, she looked away quickly and wiped her eyes. "Please, let's do this later."

He didn't look like my Father then, he looked like some cold, uncaring statue. I know now that when he reaches that state that we should avoid him at all costs. Mother always said he has the worst temper. "No, you will answer me now, right here."

She had looked like she was in pain then and I didn't understand why. He wasn't hurting her. Or pulling her hair like Gavin did to me all the time. "I don't know what you want me to say. I already told you I didn't."

"You're lying to me." I dropped my blocks.

"Draco, please... I didn't--"

"Stop fucking lying!" I shook then and started to cry. To make him stop and because I was scared. They both had turned to me then. I remember my Father's emotionless face and my Mother's sad eyes. "Go to your room, Ginevra." he told her coldly and she gave me one last look before doing what he said.

I hated him at that moment and even in my child's mind he was the monster. He sat there and watched me cry until I couldn't breathe properly, and then he broke. I saw the mask slip and a warm look entered his eyes as he walked to me. I flinched away from him and he sighed.

"Don't cry, little man." he had said, picking up my resistant body and holding me to his chest. His eyes, the eyes people always say I have, looked into mine. "Did I scare you, Cassius?" he asked softly. His voice so deep and different from before.

I wanted to say so many things to him but I was too young to understand. "Why did you be bad to mommy?" Is all I could manage. She was crying, that meant she was hurt.

He smiled a sad kind of smile to me and took me to his office where he taught me how to spell my name. When I hear the rumors about my parents I can't help but think back to that. My Dad is the Minister of Magic and he's from a very old, rich family. The press is always writing about him and books about his life come out every year. All the stories are different. That he was a repented Death Eater who went on to right the world by working with the Order. That he was some kind of angel that knew all along that the Dark Lord was wrong and he married my Mother to prove how noble he was. Then there are the other, darker, stories that weave a tale of murder, rape, and imprisonment.

Dr. Hermione Weasley Granger wrote a book about all those nasty things. She's my aunt by marriage but we don't know anything about her besides that fact that she hates my dad and feels sorry for my mom. Living a Lie: The Malfoy Family is the name of the book and it caused a sensation when it came out two months ago. I've never read it and I really don't want to. My father doesn't talk much about his past. He says he likes to focus more on the future then worry about what happened years ago.

Once he told me he was a difficult man to get along with because he had the Malfoy arrogance and conceit paired with his father's temper. He said that if it wasn't for mom he would probably be dead. I don't think he's that difficult. People bloody love him. He was the youngest minister to be sworn into office in over two centuries, getting voted in with over 85% of the vote. The press always follows him around and he makes speeches all of the time. He's great at working a crowd. The Daily Prophet once called him the most persuasive man in England. He laughed at the title, but mom didn't.

When I asked him about the allegations in Dr. Weasly's book he got really quiet for a long time and sighed before answering carefully. He told me that him and mom were really young when they were married, she was only nineteen when she had me, and mistakes were made, but they wouldn't change anything. If they did things wouldn't be as they are now and he left it at that. I didn't ask again.

My parents relationship confuses me. Sometimes weird things are said, sometimes things are broken, and sometimes things are awkward... but the people who write those stories don't get to see what I do. They don't see my dad sneak up on my mom when she's drawing and kiss the side of her neck, making her smile this perfect smile as she leans into him. They don't see the secret glances they share when they think we don't notice, and they don't see it when my Mom runs her fingers though his hair absentmindedly, like it was an old habit they both were comfortable with.

"This is lame." Gavin stands up and opens the door to the hallway. We just left our parents on the platform and we kept our word and made sure our little sister was taken care of. "You need to go make friends, Liv. I think my work is done here." He smirks at me, knowing I won't leave her alone and he struts out.

When he's gone I look to Lavinia. "He's right, you know. You should be making friends right now." She should make friends easily because of who our parents are. Famous by association works wonders to your popularity in school.

She looks up to me with her blue eyes still holding on to tears. She's pitiful. "Just stay with me for a little while, Cass." She says, like she thinks I would actually let her sit here alone. I relax my body and drop my head to the back of the seat as I stare at the rolling hills flashing by us out the window.

The Hogwarts train bustles on towards school and I look across at Lavinia as she chews on her nails and stares out the window nervously. She's Shy. Father says she's just like Mom in a lot of ways but he also once told me that mom was stubborn and annoying when they were in school. Lavinia looks to me, having felt my eyes on her and she gives me a quick smile before looking back out again. Some people think she looks like mom because of her hair, some say she looks like dad because of her sharp features, but I think she looks like Grandma Malfoy. She's so little and fragile looking. Dad spoils her, that's her problem. She can do no wrong in our house and Evelyn is the same way.

When I was ten years old I was standing by my father at our annual Malfoy Christmas party. I was watching all of the snow flakes fall onto the window from outside when my dad caught my attention. He was staring at my mother as she laughed about something. She was across the room, talking to my Grandma and he was just looking at her with this strange look in his eyes. He always stares at her, even now as the train left the station I saw him looking at her from the corner of his eyes. I asked him then why he was always looking at her and he smiled at me.

"Because, Cass, your mother is the prettiest woman I've ever seen." he said as he handed me a glass of punch. He stood up straight and smiled at her as she caught his gaze. "and she's my girl."

My girl.

That always stuck with me. At the time I thought it was sappy and gross, but now, with all the publicity on their marriage I just remember that line. My parents love each other, no matter what anyone says.

"Cass," I'm pulled from my thoughts again and I open my eyes to stare at my sister. "Do you think Gavin will come back?"

"No, he's not coming back."

She shifts nervously in her seat and fiddles with the silver watch that dad gave her earlier. He always gives us family heirlooms our first year. Mine was the family ring. I look down at the black stone on my ring finger and play with it as well. Gavin got a silver bracelet with snakes intertwining around the Malfoy family crest. We can never remove them unless he breaks the spells he had placed on them... which is highly unlikely. I was so pissed when I found out about it but mom told me that it was dad's way of protecting us and making sure we're safe. I still don't like the idea of a tracking devise on me.

"Cass."

Again she breaks my train of thought and I try not to seem too annoyed. "What is it?" I snap.

"You don't have to sit with me if you don't want to. I'll be fine by myself."

That did nothing but make me feel guilty. I uncross my arms and relax my frame again. "It's not a big deal." I tell her and she smiles at me like she was relieved. "School is going to be really easy for you." I attempt to reassure her. "You're really smart and you're a Malfoy. So people will like you no matter what." I found that out my first year. Everyone wants to be your friend when your family is rich and powerful.

Her smile falters and she looks at me seriously. "Will you really never talk to me if I was placed in Slytherin?"

I laugh at that. She is generally worried. "I promise not to hold it against you. Though, if that's the case I might have to murder Gavin. His gloating will be unbearable."

She opens her mouth to say something back but she's cut off when the compartment door opens. "I thought I smelled a no talent prat around here."

Jason Weasley, my cousin, and my worst enemy smirks at me like he thought his joke was funny. "You missed the prefect meeting. Tsk Tsk, not really setting a good example now are you, Cassie?" Damnit. I totally forgot about that. I narrow my eyes at him and his smirk gets wider. "Since I'm head boy this year I feel a responsibility to keep you in line."

Head boy and Ravenclaw idiot is what he is.. "Prick." I say under my breath.

"What was that?" he asks eagerly. "Insulting the head boy now? I'm sure that warrants some punishment."

I shake my head and try to ignore him. That's what Mom says I should do anyways. I watch him is his eyes shift to Lavinia and a wolfish smile graces his features.

"Another Malfoy spawn?" he says and she blushes. "My God, how many of you did my whore of an aunt pop out?"

I have my father's temper. I stand up and take out my wand pointing it at his throat. "Do not talk about my Mother that way again." I say dangerously.

He smirks and looks down to his shining head boy badge like it was a force field. "Aren't you defensive. Tell me, after Mommy's done spreading her legs for Daddy does he let you and your idiot brother have a go? After all, everyone knows that you Malfoys are nothing but inbred retards."

Anger blinds me. I hate him more then anyone in the world and I totally forget my wand as I punch him in his face. He stumbles back, out of the compartment and into the hallway as he clutches his nose. I'm on him in a second, pummeling him with my fists and kicking him with my legs. I get him on the ground and I'm straddling his waist when arms enclose around me and drag me off of him. He gets up on shaky legs and wipes his bloody nose on his sleeve.

"You all saw that." he says almost triumphantly as people poke their heads out to stare at us. "The Minister's precious golden boy just attacked me."

"You deserved it." I say in a flat, hateful voice as I throw off the arms that were holding me back. "Watch what you say or I'll bloody your nose again, Weasley."

"You are going to be in trouble." he says as he takes off his broken glasses and mends them with his wand. "Not even your Daddy will buy you out of this one." he laughs to himself and puts the glasses back on his broken nose. "At least my Father never had to buy my success. Tell me, how much did he pay to get you on the quidditch team, Cassie?"

That strikes a nerve with me. Because of who my dad is I have to work extra hard to prove myself because people think everything is just handed to me... and it's not. I nearly attack him again but Gavin steps into the hallway. I didn't even know he was watching.

"At lease our parents can afford to buy us a decent wardrobe, you ugly fuck." Every one laughs and Gavin crosses his arms. He's more like dad, everyone likes him. "Where did you get that disgusting shirt anyways? Frankly, I'm embarrassed for you, Weasley. I'm sure if you asked nicely Cassius here will buy you a new one for Christmas. After all, you are family and he's always generous to the poor and needy."

"Screw you, Malfoy." Jason says as he storms back to whatever rock he crawled out from under. I'm sure that was meant for the both of us.

I catch Gavin's eye and he smirks at me before going back into his compartment. The show is over and people return to their seats as I take a deep breath and smooth out my hair. As I'm tucking my shirt back in someone says my name and I turn around to find Sid Porter and Byron Flint. They're two of my close friends.

"Where have you been, mate?" Sid asks as he eats a handful of jelly beans. "We thought you might have missed the train."

"I was sitting with my sister." I answer. Still tense and upset about Jason Weasley. He is always a jerk to me. I don't know why I let him upset me so much.

I start walking back to where Liv is and they both follow. "What did he say to you?" Byron asks we all sit down.

I sigh and look at Lavinia. She's looking at me with wide eyes and she's pale. She was nervous to go to school. What I did probably didn't help. "What he usually says." I answer sharply.

Byron nods his head and takes out his journal. He starts writing but I know better then to ask what it is. He's weird and soft spoken. His father use to abuse him when he was little until his dad went missing when he was five. We've known each other since we were small so I feel some sense of loyalty to him. His mother is still really close with the Weasleys, my grandparents, so he knows them a lot better then I do. Our mothers use to be really good friends but no one will tell us why that ended.

Sid offers some Chocolate to Lavinia but she ignores him. "Are you alright, Cassius?" she asks worriedly as she stares at me.

"I'm fine." If she hates this place anymore then she already does then it will be my fault. "You just have to ignore people like him."

Sid snorts. "Like you obviously did earlier."

I smile at that and realize how hypocritical I was. "Yes, well, I never said I led by example."

"Obviously."

I laugh lightly and silence falls over us. I watch the moving scenery some more before my head snaps to Byron. "You are getting to be very pretty, Lavinia." he says and I narrow my eyes. What the hell? "You will be a very beautiful woman one day."

She's blushing scarlet and looking down at the ground, mumbling a small thanks to him. I know his dad use to beat him so he get's some leeway when he's been blunt and weird but he's talking to my sister.

"You have very interesting eyes."

"Stop it." I say to him. Half horrified and half angry. "Stop talking."

"Why?" he asks sounding totally indifferent to the whole matter. "You think my sister's pretty."

"That's different." I say fiercely. No one is suppose to know that. "Lavinia's eleven."

"So."

"She's eleven."

"So."

"Stop looking at her!" I finally yell and everything becomes quiet and awkward.

Sid clears his throat and every one looks at him. "So... how was everyone's summer?"

No one answers.

X

**_Lavinia_**

I'm changing into my plain Hogwarts uniform as the train gets closer and closer to the school. I'm still so very nervous about the whole thing and Cassius really doesn't help. As I'm buttoning up my shirt with shaky hands the light catches on to the silver watch Dad gave me. I look at it for a few moments as I chew on my lower lip, deciding what I should do.

I open the stall door to see how many girls are left in here. After a few moments the last remaining few leave and once I'm alone I close the door again and sit down on the wooden bench. I bring the watch up to my face and press the little button on the side as I whisper into it.

"Dad?" I say so softly just in case someone was left in here. It would be so embarrassing if someone heard me right now. "Dad, are you there?"

My watch suddenly glows and my Dad's voice booms into the room. Echoing off the walls and hurting my ears. "Lavinia?" I panic and cover the watch with my hand. "What do you need, sweetheart?" I open the door again to make sure I'm alone and then bring the watch back to my face.

"Will you stop talking so loudly." I whisper fiercely. I don't want people to think I'm a baby.

Everything is silent for a few moments and then my watch glows again. This time his voice is softer and not as loud. "Tell me what's wrong." His smooth voice reaches my ears and I close my eyes because I'm a coward.

"Cassius got in a fight." I say because I really didn't know what else I should tell him.

"What?" That's my Mother's shrieking voice and I cover my watch again. "Who did he get in a fight with?"

"Mom?" I'm annoyed. "Dad, you said I could use this to talk to you."

Another moment of silence. "Alright. Your Mother won't listen now tell me who he fought with and why."

I inhale deeply before I tell, knowing I probably shouldn't. "Jason Weasley was saying terrible things about you and Mom, so Cassius hit him. And then it became this big thing and even Gavin got involved..." I trail off.

"Did they get in trouble?"

"I don't know... but Daddy, I want to come home. Will you please come and get me now?"

"Gin, will you hand me my clothes?" He says and I furrow my brows.

"What?"

"I'm talking to your mother."

"I thought you said she wasn't listening." I whine.

"She's not." he says dismissively. "Now, Honey, you're on the train right now so I can't come and get you and trust me, as soon as you're sorted you are going to have the time of your life."

I drop my forehead against the stall door and take in a shaky breath. "Please, Daddy?" When I say it like that he never says no. I want to be homeschooled.

He sighs again and I'm sure he's tiredly rubbing his face. "Listen, Lavinia. Give it a month. One month, and if you're still unhappy and then we'll come and get you. How does that sound?"

He's lying. I know he is but I will hold him to it. "Fine." I'm not use to him denying me something. "Maybe it won't be so bad." I say sarcastically. "At least Byron Flint thinks I'm pretty."

"Yes... wait, what did you just say?" I smirk down at my watch.

"Byron told me I was pretty. He liked my eyes too."

"He is sixteen years old." he says in a flat voice he usually uses with my Mom when he's cross with her.

"He's Cassius' friend." I say innocently, trying to make him feel bad. I am my father's daughter in some aspects.

"That boy is sixteen years old and you are eleven. I want to talk to your brother. Get Cassius right now."

"Sorry, Dad. I have to go." I press the button to turn the watch off and let a little smile come to my face. If I have to be miserable then so should he.

I make sure my hair is in place and my uniform is perfect before stepping out of the stall and into the hallway. I don't know anyone here, and I'm too shy to just go up and talk to people but I feel like I'm a drag on my brothers so I take my time going back to the compartment. I start chewing on my nails as I walk towards my seat, but I stop myself. Dad said Malfoy ladies never chew their nails.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe this. You're Lavinia Malfoy!" I stop and have to look down at the curly haired girl who just put herself directly in front of my path. She's clutching a book to her chest she makes this weird squealing noise. "Oh, my god. Oh, my god, Oh, my god." she repeats as she fans herself with her hand. I think she might be having a seizure.

I look around to see if there's anyone I can flag down to help her but when I don't see anyone I turn back to her. "Um, are you alright?" I ask the red faced girl as she bounces on her toes.

"Oh, I am perfectly fine!" she says loudly and I flinch at the noise. "I knew we'd be in the same year. The paper said you'd be going to Hogwarts. I was so excited about it I couldn't sleep last night." What? I look her over again. She's really short and her hair is a puffy ball around her head. I look down at her shiny red gym shoes and I furrow my brows. I have no idea who this is. Should I? "I just love your family! I've read all five books on your Father and I finally convinced my Granny to take me to the Westbrook Gallery this summer. Your Mother owns that, of course you knew that, being her daughter and all!" she inhales deeply because she said that all in one breath and she smiles up at me, blinking her big hazel eyes.

I look around again to see where everyone is. This person is crazy. "Do I... Do I know you?" I ask nervously.

"How stupid of me." she shakes her head and jets a hand out for me to shake but I just stare at it like it was diseased. "My name is Twyla Fimble, we both know who you are, and I am your biggest fan."

"I haven't done anything, though?" I tell her as I watch her smile a creepy smile at me.

"But your family is just..." she makes that weird squealing noise again and I nod my head... she is most definitely insane.

"Alright. I'm going to go sit down... bye." I said it slowly like I thought she was slow and as I walk past her I hear footsteps following me. Reluctantly I look over my shoulder and see her there. "You can go to your seat too..." I say softly.

"Oh, no, that's okay I'd much prefer to sit by you. I can't wait to tell my friends back home that I really did meet the Minister's daughter. Is it true your dad calls you his little apple?"

"Well, no... he calls my sister his strawberry because of her hair color. It's strawberry blonde..." As soon as I said that I knew I shouldn't have. She looks way too happy to have that knowledge.

"That's just great. So are you going to be in Slytherin like Gavin or Gryffindor like Cassius? You have to tell me so I can tell that ratty old hat where to put me and we can be roommates."

I gulp loudly and shrug my shoulders. I'm not brave like Cassius or snarky like Gavin... so I do nothing as she follows me all the way back to my compartment. She never stops talking about my family and then she does this really weird thing where she says my full name. First, middle and last, when she addressed me. This is just great. The first friend I make is a crazy stalker. I try to ignore her but she talks so much, spitting out facts about my dad, that she doesn't even notice I'm not talking.

When I step into the area where my seat is Cassius looks up to me and when his sharp silver eyes take in Twyla he smirks. God, this is embarrassing.

"I see you made a friend." He says lightly.

I give him a weak smile and sit down heavily in my seat. Sid is asleep with his head against the back of the chair and Byron Flint is writing something down in a book. I blush when I look at him and quickly turn away. Twyla sits down next to me, so close we're touching and I wish I could bang my head against the wall.

Cassius tries to be nice and he extends his hand out to shake hers. "My name is Cassius." he tells her and she slowly puts her hand in his and holds on to it while doing that weird noise again.

"I can't believe I'm touching Cassius Malfoy." His face changes when he realizes she's insane and he flicks a worried glance to me as he snatches his hand back. She doesn't notice... of course. "I have to say you are better looking in person then you are in all those magazines... of course you look perfect in those magazines as well I'm just saying you just look so.. good..." she sighs dreamily like he wasn't right across from her, cringing as she continues to speak. "You have beautiful skin."

"Yea," he says uncomfortably. He gives me a ' what the heck look' and coughs before standing up. "Right, so, um, I'm going to go to the trolley and get some food.

I watch helplessly as he leaves me there with her and his two preoccupied friends. They warned me about people like her. Who will act this way because our family is so high profile... but I'm the fool who let her follow me.

"Livie." she says and I hope she's not referring to me. "Have you read this book yet?" She thrusts a hard back book in my face and I take it from her with an annoyed breath. I look down. It's that terrible book Hermione Weasley wrote. The one my parents were so angry over and made the press hound our home.

"No." I say, handing it back to her.

"You really should. It's quite interesting." she tells me like it wasn't a book dedicated to destroying my family and vilinizing my dad. "You can borrow it. I want you to read it and tell me what's true and what isn't." She throws the book back on my lap and hands me a highlighter. "For the important passages." she explains as I look at it.

I want to hit her with it. She's looking at me, blinking her bug like eyes and letting a comfortable smile play on her lips. I'm not strong like Cassius, or witty like Gavin... so I take the freaking things and put them in my bag. She claps her hands and gives me a side hug that I recoil at. She tells me she's going to go get her things and bring them here but she reassures me she'll be back in a jiffy.

When she's finally out of the room I let my head drop to the window and I shake my head. I'm such a loser. I wish Dad would just come and get me now. I feel eyes on me and when I look up I notice Byron's cool blue eyes staring at me. I blush again as his dark hair falls around face. He is cute.

"Don't read that book." he tells me in a quiet voice. He looks back down at the book on his lap and writes something with his quill. "It will do nothing but upset you."

X

**_Gavin_**

"Don't touch my hair." I snap angrily as I throw Daniella's hand off of me. "I already told you I don't like it when you do that."

She brings her hand down and rests it on my lap. She always has to be touching me somehow. I look at her from the corner of my eyes as she uses her free hand to apply more lipgloss. I hate kissing girls when they wear lipgloss. I think I'll break up with her soon.

"Malfoy, what do you think?" I look away from my girlfriend and stare at the three guys across from me.

"What do I think about what?" I drawl lazily as I cross my legs and relax more into my seat. I haven't really been paying attention to them.

"Our chances of winning the house cup this year?"

I scoff at that. "Like that really matters anyways. You can't put 'won house cup' on a resume, now can you?" I say and Daniella laughs and agrees with me. She always agrees with me. It's annoying. "If I had to put money on it, though, I would bet it all depends on the new Defense teacher." Professor McDoogal left last year after having his arm blown off by a way word dueling curse. I crack my neck and put some hair behind my ear. "It's probably a Gryffindor."

"If your precious 'Golden Boy' brother keeps getting in fights with the head boy I imagine the Gryffs will be in negative numbers by the end of the year, though."

I watch Terrance as he laughs at that. I know people think Cassius is the son my Father should be proud of. He's top of his class, he's the best seeker in school, and besides the occasional fist fight he's pretty laid back. I wouldn't want to be in his shoes with all the pressure he has thrust on him. No one would really care if I got in a fight but when he does it's news and he'll probably get an angry letter from Dad tomorrow because of it. People expect me to mess up so I can basically do whatever I want. Once Mom told me that Cassius is a lot like dad when he's older and I'm more like him when he went to Hogwarts. One time I overheard her telling him he was an arrogant prat when he was in school so I don't know if it's a good thing.

"Jason Weasley deserves whatevers coming to him." I say seriously and the three idiots across from me nod their heads and agree.

I'm not like Cassius. He has a few really good friends that he would fight with to the death. I, on the other hand, like to surround my self with 'yes' people and I have shallow friends all over the school. And that's the way I like it. I yawn and stretch out my arms and when I settle back down again Daniella touches my arm. I narrow my eyes at her. We will definitely be breaking up soon.

When we arrive at Hogwarts after forever on the train I smile as we step into the carriages. It's good to be back. In the great hall things are always as they are every year, with the night sky clear on the ceiling and the place is nosy with voices and chatter. When the first years finally make it in everything quiets down and it doesn't take me long to spot Lavinia's head of red hair as she nervously follows the crowd up to the stage. She looks like she'll be sick as she stares at the stool and hat in front of her. I know this is killing her. She hates being singled out for things but she better get used to it. It's one of the cons of belonging to our family.

That ugly fucking hat starts to sing it's stupid song that I could never bring my self to listen to and I drink my pumpkin juice as the kid beside me tries to engage me into a conversation about his Father's winery. When the name _Malfoy, Lavinia_ is called I tell him to shut up and I stare at her intently. She's a bright red and her hands are shaking as she walks up the stairs. She looks so small and breakable. I almost wish she didn't have to go through with this.

On the second to last step she trips a little, but recovers quickly and makes her way to the stool as fast as she can. A few people around me snort and I glare daggers at them. "Don't you dare fucking laugh." I tell them dangerously. They don't make another noise and I look up and see Cassius do the same at his table across the hall. I'm sure he didn't use such colorful language though.

Lavinia sits up on the stool and unties the ribbon that was holding up her hair. Her red locks come tumbling down her shoulders. She reminds me so much of mom sometimes. I use to love Moms hair when I was a boy... She places her hands on her lap and like the proper lady that she is she crosses her legs and keeps her back straight. Proper posture was important to my father and he made sure we knew it. It takes a full two minutes for the hat to make up it's mind and then it yells out over the hall.

"Slytherin!"

I stand up with the rest of the house and clap as she makes her way to our table and sits down by the other first years. She finds me and gives me a lopsided smile as she raises her eyebrows to see if I'm pleased with her. I wink at her and sit back down. Across the room I find Cassius again and lift my glass to him in mock salute. He shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders in defeat.

He now owes me twenty sickles.

After everyone is sorted the feast begins and I fall into my old habit of joking around with the people around me while eating the delicious food that served. Not much time passes before the Headmaster stands up at the podium and taps his wand against the wood to get our attention. I roll my eyes as he coughs dramatically. He's a tool.

"I have a very special announcement." he says, smiling a crooked smile around the hall. "I bet you're all wondering who your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher will be this year." he waits for the crowd to reply and I glare at him. He talks to us like we're children. "We have been given a special opportunity this year that will be great for our educational development." Again with that stupid smile. "Because of a few pulled strings and a wayward curse we were able to persuade one of the top Aurors in recent history to fill the spot for the time being."

I nearly choke on my drink. There is only one Auror I know who fits that title.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is my great pleasure to introduce you to your new Defense Professor... Harry Potter."

The hall basically goes crazy with cheers and jeers. A few people like me are sitting down, looking utterly disgusted and upset. For the third time of the night I look to Cassius. His eyes are narrowed as he coolly takes in the man with wild black hair and glasses as he enters the room from the right of the teachers table.

Cassius always says that his very first memory is of our parents fighting over something. Something that made our mother cry and our father cold, but my first memory was totally different. My first, solid, memory was of Harry potter. A very drunk Harry Potter who cursed my father into a coma for a week and declared his love to my sobbing mother as she tried to revive him. I feel a scowl upon my face.

This will be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lavinia**_

After a night of forced bonding with my new Slytherin roommates I was kind of looking forward to classes. I've had a private tutor my whole life so the idea of being in a classroom with a teacher and other kids is kind of interesting to me, even though I'd rather be home. I wake up way before the other girls in the room do and I stretch my body out like a cat before taking a shower. I brush my teeth and dry my hair, falling easily into my usual routine.

At home Dad and I use to wake up before everyone else in the house. We would have breakfast together and we'd talk about all kinds of things. He would teach me about Potions and every so often he would allow me to use his wand to do a simple spell or two. I would tell him all my thoughts about things and I'd ask him heaps of questions about life and the way things worked. He never talked to me like I was a baby then and he would actually listen to me no matter how stupid I sounded. That was the only time I was ever really alone with him. The only time I had him to myself and I didn't have to share him with anyone... I miss it already.

I carefully put on my school uniform and my silver and green tie gets knotted around my neck perfectly, just like Mom showed me how last week. I tie my hair up in a high pony tail and tie a dark green ribbon in a bow to finish my hair style. I take my time checking to make sure my knee socks are even and that my skirt is straight. My black shoes are shinny and my shirt is tucked in... everything appears to be in place. I put on my vest and smooth out the crinkles... Perfect. I study myself in the mirror and comb through my bangs once more before leaving the room to go get my bag.

A few of the girls are up and moving when I enter and they all stop to say good morning and to give me empty compliments that don't really mean anything. Last night I barely spoke as we were forced to get to know each other. We were sitting in a circle on the floor and had to answer questions about each other. They all already knew who I was and constantly asked when I would introduce them to Gavin or Cassius. That thought makes me roll my eyes as I pack my bag with parchment, quills, and ink. I take my wand out of it's little holding box and run my fingers over the expensive, smooth wood. Mom took me to Diagon Alley two weeks ago to buy it. I'll finally be able to use it for real now.

I carefully place it in the pocket in my bag made specially for that purpose and snap everything closed. "Hey, Lavinia." Serena smiles at me when I look back and I return it awkwardly. "We're going down to eat. Do you want to come with us?" I don't get much of a chance to answer because she grabs my arm and interwines it with her own. "Let's go girls."

I smile tightly at her and the other girls as they begin talking excitedly around me. I'm not very good at this. As we move down the hallway I try to enter their conversations but I fail miserably until finally one of the blonde girls at my side addresses me.

"Did you go on a holiday this summer?" she asks and then they all look at me eagerly, waiting for my answer. It's strange that they care so much about my life.

"Oh, um, well... we went to France for Gavin's birthday." I say quietly and they all look at each other with happy looks in thier eyes. Like I was a prize to be owned.

"That's swell." Serena says. She's the official leader I can tell already. She's taller then the rest of us and looks like she's fourteen instead of twelve. I find myself comparing our looks and feeling very unattractive. She has dark beautiful skin and shiny black hair that falls in glossy curls around her shoulders and her eyes are this strange yellow color, almost like a cat. "Daddy took me and Stacie to the Bahama's. He says it was for a holiday but I know it was because he wanted to get away from my step mom. They're getting divorced of course."

We reach the double doors to the Great Hall and I shyly reply. "I'm sorry." Is all I can say because I really don't know the proper thing to say when someone tells you something like that.

She waves a hand and laughs. "Don't be. They're both miserable with each other. She's Daddy's fifth wife so I'm not really surprised."

"Oh," is all I manage to say because I'm socially handicapped and can't think of anything else. As we enter the hall and walk towards our table something small and puffy runs in front of us and our little group of girls stop and look down.

I nearly groan when I see Twyla looking up to me with food stuck in her teeth. "Livie." Livie, I hate that. "I saved you a spot." She was sorted into Hufflepuff last night and I'm sure that it's because of her loyalty. She will be extremely loyal in that she will annoy me until we graduate.

My heart starts to beat as all the girls in the click stare at me with weird looks on their faces. "Oh, um, I--"

"She's sitting with us. So move aside, midget." Serena says with a sigh as she pushes her and walks us by.

I look over my shoulder and see Twyla staring at me with this sad looking expression on her face. She's looking at me like I just killed her cat. I look away from her because I feel bad and as I take my seat at the Slytherin table my conscience gets the better of me. I'll apologize to her later. I grab some toast and start nibbling on it as the girls around start to gossip amongst themselves and after a few moments I take out my schedule to review it for the tenth time.

"My parents think Harry potter is totally overated but I think he'll make a great teacher." One girl, I think her name is Fiona, says. I don't even bother looking at her. I'm too busy trying to memorize where my classes are. "I mean, he's done a lot of great things and he is pretty cute for an old guy."

She gets violently shushed and when I look up every one is staring at me. "What?" I ask stupidly. Self consciously I bring a hand up to my face to make sure there isn't anything on it.

"What do you think about Harry Potter being our new Professor?" They all sit forward and wait for my answer. Serena leans closer as well. "I mean, given the history he has with your mom and dad and all."

All that I know about Harry Potter is what I've read in the paper, which wasn't much because my Dad doesn't let us read it much. Mom and Dad don't like to talk about him so I really don't know what history they're talking about. I shrug my shoulders and look back down at my schedule to try to get out of answering the question.

"Is it true that he was engaged to your mom?"

"I don't know." I say uncomfortably.

"Well, is it true that Harry Potter kidnapped your mom and tried to get her to leave your dad?"

"I don't know..." My voice becomes softer and softer as the avalanch of questions keeps coming.

"My Father says that Harry Potter cursed your Dad so badly that he was never the same after that."

I hate this. I inhale deeply and am saved from saying 'I don't know' again when the large windows open and owls swoop into the hall. Suddenly I'm relieved as they deliver letters and packages of forgotten things to the kids in the room. I spot my Dad's eagle owl, Artimas, and I watch as she swoops down and regally stands in front of Cassius. I didn't even notice him across the hall. He pauses a second before taking the letters attached to the proud bird's leg and Artimas flies off without needing a treat. I watch my brother closely has he hesitates before opening one of the letters. His sharp eyes scan the page and his brow furrows. When he's finished ready he inhales deeply and scrunches it up in his hands before looking up and finding me staring at him.

He stands up and makes a motion with his head so I'll follow him. I say a quick goodbye to the girls and grab my bag to follow him out. When I finally catch up I find him leaning against one of the stone walls with his jaw set and his eyes cold. He looks so much like Dad sometimes that it's scary.

"You told them I got in a fight." he says accusingly.

The question catches me off guard and I blink a few times before responding. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to."

"Right, Whatever." he says and then he waves his hand. "Anyways, This is for you." He hands me a green envelope with my name perfectly written across the front. I take it from him and run my fingers over the Malfoy seal. "It's from Mom." He hands me another one. "And give this one to Gavin. I'm sure you'll see him before I do. If that idiot wakes up for classes today I'll be surprised." he says as he stares out the window.

I watch his profile as he runs a hand through his hair. It's slick and smooth like Dad's is but after he runs his fingers through it like that he never combs it down so it's always standing up every which way.

"Cassius." I say getting his attention at whatever he was staring at. He raises an eyebrow and I shift my feet nervously. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

He watches me for a moment and then his coldness melts. He lets a smile tilt his lips and he puts his hands in his pockets. "It's alright. This is my first strike so I have a few more before he takes my broom away." I nod my head and he stands up straight. "So what class do you have first?"

I remember my schedule and think for a moment before I answer. "Um, I have Defense against the Dark Arts."

Something strange flickers in his eyes and his jaw sets again. "Listen, if that Potter guy..." he trails off and I can see something working behind his eyes. "If that Potter guy bothers you then just let me know. Alright?"

I nod my head. I wish I knew what was going on. He lets a smile tilt his lips and he shuffles up my bangs. I pull back sharply and smack his hand as he laughs. "have a good one little sister." He says before walking off.

I watch him go and huffily fix my bangs again. When they're set I turn around to go back into the Great Hall but I stop myself. I could go and sit by those annoying girls... or I could just go to class and wait for it to start. I choose the later and start making my way towards the Defense classroom. When I get there the hallway is deserted and the door is locked so I take a seat on the cold floor and rest my back against the stone wall. Across from me the paintings are talking about what kind of paint is better, Acrylic or Oil and I don't find it remotely interesting so I take the small green envelope out of my bag.

I smile down at my Mom's handwriting before breaking the seal and taking the letter out. Cassius and Gavin had warned me about Mom's first day pick me up letters but I think it's comforting so I read it slowly to savor it.

_Lavinia,_

_I hope you have a great first day at school, sweetheart. Just be yourself and I'm sure everyone will love you as much as we do. Your father wants me to remind you beware of the false step on the third floor and to avoid Peeves at all costs, especially when he's by water. He also would like me to write that you are eleven and Byron Flint is sixteen but I would like to add that any boy would be crazy not think you were pretty, so that's the end of that. Just relax, have fun, and learn, that's what school is all about. _

_I know you're going to love it there. _

_I love you, _

_Mom_

I read it again before flipping to the second page and smirking at the picture that Evelyn drew for me. It's a crude crayon drawing of me standing by a giant red blob that my mom had labled as the Hogwarts train. With a sigh I put it back in my bag and rest my head against the wall behind me. It's going to be a long year. I hear footsteps down the hall so I stand quickly and make sure my skirt is perfect before looking up. Professor Potter is making his way towards me. He has a handful of folders and he's digging into his bag for something so he hasn't noticed me standing by the door. He retrieves a ring of keys and singles out a small brass one and he's shifting his folders when he sees me standing there.

His hair is all messy and his scar is visiable on his pale forehead making him seem young and.... something else I can't put my finger on. I notice that his eyes are the same color green as his robes and his face is covered in stubble of dark hair like he hasn't shaved in a couple days. He looks so sad and worn and I find myself wanting to ask him what's wrong...but I refuse to do that. He looks back down as he goes to the door and puts the key in the lock. He pauses before he opens it and he flicks a glance to me one last time. It's uncomfortable so I look away. The bell rings and I jump.

"You look like your mother." Is all he says before he pops the door open and steps inside.

That was weird. I hesitate a moment before following him in and taking a seat in the desk farthest away from him. The class soon fills up with students and the Slytherin girls I was avoiding find me first and station themselves around me. I take out my parchment, quill, and ink well. Placing them carefully in front of me and smoothing them out. Serena moves her chair and it makes my quill move. I glare down for a moment before straightening it and putting it in place. I'm ready.

"Alright class." Everyone looks up to Professor Potter as he itches his face and stares down at a sheet of paper. "I want you all to stand off to the side and I'll point to your assigned seat." I slouch a little when I look at my perfectly placed writing utensils and with a huff I put them back in my bag and go against the wall with the others. "When I call your name I want you sit down where I point. This way you can make friends with folks from other houses... helps get rid of that whole inter house rivalry thing..." he says and then he taps his wand against the paper. "Marie Albright."

A timid girl with glasses raises her hand and he points at the desk in the back. More seats fill up as he calls out names and I watch nervously as the spaces around me empty. What if I'm the last one? He doesn't go in alphabetical order or any pattern I can pick out so I start chewing on my lip as two seats remain. The boy beside me gets seated in the middle and I slowly start to blush as everyone stares at me standing there by myself. Professor Potter taps the desk right in front of his own at the very front of the room.

"Lavinia Malfoy."

This is terrible. Quickly I make my way and sit down as he towers over me. He doesn't look at me the rest of the class and I take careful notes on everything he says. When the bell rings I basically run out of the room to get away from him. And that weird tension that I feel.

X

_**Gavin**_

I crack my eyes open and yawn as the sun peaks in through my curtains. This bed isn't as comfortable as my one at home but it's sufficient. I stick my arm out to my side table and grope around for a few seconds before finally finding the clock and bringing it close to my sleep fogged eyes.

"Holy Fuck."

I jump up and drop the clock on the ground. I hear it break but I don't pay attention as I run to my trunk and pull out my uniform. The once neatly packed trunk is now a mess but I don't bother with it. I throw on my shirt and pants as I run to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Everything is empty, everyone is already in class... those bastards left me. When I get back into the bedroom I put on my shoes with out socks and I throw the tie around my neck with out knotting it up. I don't have time for that and I grab my satchel as I fly out of the room, pulling my vest over my head as I run.

I ignore all the ghosts and paintings I pass who scold me for being late and I slide in front of the classroom door, tucking in my shirt. I take a deep breath and run my fingers through my hair to tame it a little. Mom is always on me to comb it but she doesn't understand that it has a life of it's own and will always wing out no matter how hard I try to keep it down. Cassius and Dad have the smooth sleek hair, it's her fault mine's like this really, if we want to blame someone. I open the door quietly and sneak into the back as the ancient Professor gives his first day speech. I carefully sit down, sending a harsh glare to my roommates as Slughorn turns around and looks directly at me. I smile.

"How kind of you to grace you with your presence today, Mr. Malfoy."

"Well, I am a people pleaser." I say with a smirk as the kids around me laugh.

His eyes twinkle and a smile twitches on his lips but he becomes serious again. "Why were you late?"

"I got lost." I say innocently, folding my hands on my desk.

"You've been coming to this classroom since you were eleven. I highly doubt you got lost." he says as the buttons on his red waist coat strain against his large belly.

I try to become serious. "Well, you see, it's a big place here and I get confused sometimes."

He shakes his head and waves a finger at me. "I always said you were a trouble maker, Gavin Malfoy." he says with a chuckle as he smiles at me. "It's the first day so I'll let it slide, but next time you might want to do up your tie to make your story more convincible next time."

"Of course, sir." I say as I do my tie with a smirk on my face. Sometimes it's good to have a famous dad. My Slug club membership has gotten me out of a few tough situations.

Slughorn turns around and starts lecturing again as I take out my supplies. As I light the fire under my cauldron I send a pointed look to my partner. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask Kip in a dangerous voice meant to scare him. He's been my potions partner since we were first years.

He looks at me with wide eyes. "The last time I woke you up you hexed the hell out of me." he says as he looks up at the list of ingredients.

"That was two years ago and it was only a couple scratches." I say defensively.

He looks horrified. "I still have the scars."

"You're a wussy."

"And you're a spoiled brat."

"And you have to go to the supply closet and get the ingredients."

"And you're... wait, what?"

"The only reason you pass this class is because of me, now go."

He grumbles something under his breath as he gets up to get the stuff. He should know that's his job here. He gets the supplies and I do everything else. I am good at potions... Even better then Cassius, and that's saying something. We make a simple sleeping potion for practice and class is over quickly. As I'm packing my things up I feel someone looking at me and I lift my head up and smirk at the pretty Ravenclaw girl who blushes and turns away. I think I just found my new girl friend. She walks pass me and gives me a shy smile and I follow her out, intending to talk to her but as soon as I reach the busy hallway a fruity sent assaults my nostrils and I roll my eyes as Daniella takes my arm.

"Where have you been, Gav? I didn't see you at breakfast."

I don't want to answer her so I shrug my shoulders and start walking. I missed my first class and was fifteen minutes late for my second so I plan on getting to transfiguration on time. "Gavin. Hey, Gavin."

I turn around and see Lavinia make her way through the crowd. In her hands is a green envelope and I smirk. Mom's pick me up letter. When she gets close enough she hands it to me and flicks a nervous glance to the leach by my side.

"Cassius said to give this to you."

"Did Evie draw me a picture this year again?" I ask amused as I put the letter in my pocket.

Lavinia picks a piece of lint off her shirt and looks at it in disgust before flicking it on the ground. She is so o.c.d. "I don't know if she drew you one." she answers.

"Of course she did." I say arrogantly. "I am her favorite." she rolls her eyes and walks away. I watch her with a smirk on my face as her red pony tail bounces down the hall. It's strange seeing her at school.

Thankfully Daniella is a year older then me so I don't have to see her in any of my classes and I ditch her before walking into transfiguration. The class is as boring as expected and when the bell rings I let a smile come to my face. It's now my favorite period of the day...lunch. When I get to the Great Hall I take my usual seat and fill up my plate. Since I didn't have breakfast I'm starving and as I'm drinking my pumpkin juice I look across the table from me and smirk at Lucy Zabini. She was my first real girlfriend, mom never liked that though. I don't know why. When she sees me looking at her she hides the book she was reading under the table and I raise an eyebrow. That's strange.

"What are you reading there, Luce?"

I had expected her to tease me or say something funny like she usually did, but instead she glared at me coldly. I was kind of taken aback by it so I asked her what her deal was. She took the book from under the table and threw it me.

"Your parents are murderers." she said harshly before leaving.

It lands on my plate and everyone stops to watch her storm out. "What the fuck?" I say under my breath. I pick up the book that's laying on top of my food and my eyes narrow. It's white, with bold black writing. It's that stupid book. Everyone is watching me so I hold it up to show them what it is.

"This book," I start as I take out my wand and light it on fire. "Is bull shit." It fizzles away and suddenly I've lost my appetite. I leave the Hall then and walk outside, praying that no one followed me.

I put my hands in my pockets as I go out on the grounds and head towards the lake. That book isn't bullshit. In fact I know it's true because of a conversation I heard my parents have before we left for school. Cassius and my sisters had been out side riding the horses. I'm not all that into animals. In fact, if it wasn't for the house elves my poor horse Jasper would probably be dead. I was walking barefoot down the cold hallways in the Manor, throwing a quaffle up and down trying to decide whether I wanted to eat or take a nap. I heard my father's voice coming from his study. He sounded angry so I followed it. The door was cracked open when I approached so I looked inside and saw my Mom sitting in a chair by the fire. She was playing with her wedding ring and looked uncomfortable.

"Have you read this yet?" He asked, walking into my line of vision and placing a book on the table in front of her. She nodded her head. I could only see his back but her face was clearly visiable to me. "How did she know?"

He didn't answer so he said it more sharply. "How did she know those things, Ginevra?"

Mom finally looked up to him and took a deep breath before answering. "It was.... it was when I was with them, you know, for those couple of months in that cabin. I was messed up and you had locked me in that room again so I just told her everything while I was there." She had looked down at her lap and I furrowed my brow. "I was upset."

"I imagine you were." he said coldly.

"She promised she wouldn't tell anyone... she swore she would keep it a secret." she said desperately, looking up at him again.

"She obviously lied to you."

My mom's whole body slouched and she leaned against the back of her chair and nodded her head. "I'm sorry, Draco."

There was a moments pause and then my dad sighed. "You shouldn't be sorry." he said in a softer voice. He sat down heavily on the chair across from her and put his head in his hands. Then he looked to her. "I wasn't that bad to you, was I?"

She didn't answer. She just turned her head and looked into the flames of the fire. I left then, feeling uncomfortable and bad for spying on them like that. I know that book has some truth to it, but I don't care. I don't want to read it, I don't want to see my parents in a different light. I like the way things are, I like my life. I don't want anything to change just because some bitch wrote a book about all of my Dad's mistakes. Cassius would probably be upset and Lavinia would probably cry. But not me. I trust my parents and I trust them now.

I lean against a tree by the edge of the lake and stare out at the water. My mom's face that day was sad, that's the way she looks when she has bad days. Those are the times that she's quiet and stuck in her own thoughts. Once when I was younger I found her crying in the library. She was heavily pregnant with my youngest sister, Evelyn, and she was quietly crying away on the window seat. She didn't even know I was in the room until I touched her shoulder.

"Mom?" I had said worriedly. I didn't like seeing her cry. It didn't seem right.

She placed her hand on her heart and sucked in a breath. "Goodness, Gavin. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"You're crying." I told her uncomfortably. Like she just noticed that she was doing it she quickly turned away and wiped her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and smiled at me. "Nothing, I'm just having a bad day." she answered as she wiped the last remaining tear away. A bad day. That's what she always said when she was upset.

I was nine at the time so I really didn't know how I should comfort my pregnant, crying mother so I said the only thing that made sense to me. "I'll clean my room today if you want." I thought that would make her happy.

She laughed a little and kissed my forehead. I had been in the habit of wiping her kisses off because I thought I was such a big kid, but that time I didn't. She then hugged me and I closed my eyes, taking in her flowery smell. After a few moments I felt wetness on my shoulder and I knew she was crying again so I rubbed her back, like she did to me when I was upset.

"Do you want me to go get Dad?" He usually fixed things. He could fix this.

She pulled back, shook her head, and made me sit beside her. She took a moment to collect herself and then she put her hand on top of mine. "Did you know that one of your Uncles was a Dragon trainer?"

"But Dad doesn't have any brothers." I said confused.

"But I do." she said softly in this weird voice. She looked away from me and out the window. "I had six brothers." I felt stupid then. We never saw or talked about her side of the family so I had totally forgotten that she had them. "Two of them even opened a joke shop. They were really good inventors."

My heart skipped. A joke shop sounded cool. "Can we go there?" I asked eagerly and I knew I said something wrong because that sad look was back again.

"It's not open anymore."

From there she went on to tell me about all of her siblings and stories from when she was a kid. To this day that was the most I ever heard her speak about them and when she was finished I asked another stupid question.

"Where are Uncle Charlie and Uncle George?" She kept on using the past tense when talking about them and saying, 'before they were gone'.

"They're dead." was all she said and that was the end of it. Footsteps filtered to us from the hallway and she looked to me again. "Listen, baby, let's not tell your Father about what we talked about. He doesn't have any brothers or sisters like us, so it would probably make him sad." I agreed then and never said a word.

When Dad entered the room she stood up and went to him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. When he pulled back he asked her what was wrong and she shook her head with a smile.

"Your daughter has been kicking me all day." she said, placing his hand on her stomach. They shared a smile and that weird mood that she was in was gone. I never told my Dad about it and she never brought her brothers up to me again.

I follow the progress of a bird flying over the trees before taking out the letter in my pocket. I always complain and say I don't like them, but I actually do. I carefully break the Malfoy seal and start scanning the letter.

_Gavin, _

_You can not get into fights on the first day of school, you can't get into fights ever. I know that that boy bugs you but you and Cassius have to learn to ignore it and keep your tempers in check. I know--_

I don't get to finish the rest because someone says my name and I turn to find Daniella walking down the path. I roll my eyes and turn around, stuffing the letter back in my pocket. "Class is about ready to start." she pouts at me and touches my arm. Now is the moment. I calmly remove my arm from her needy hands.

"Listen, Dani." I say, trying to sound sad. "I don't think this is working out. Perhaps it would be best if we split up."

Her eyes widen and her face blushes. "What?" she snaps meanly.

"We should date other people." I start walking away but she grabs my arm.

"You can't break up with me."

"Yes, I can." I say, my niceness slipping. "And I think I am, so see you later."

"You don't mean that."

"I obviously do." I snap. All patience gone. "If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it."

I start walking away again with my hands in my pockets and when I get close to the school she grabs me and pushes me against the wall. "You can not break up with me, Gavin Malfoy." she says before kissing me hard on the mouth.

I protest at first and then I give in. Because for as annoying as she is she does kiss pretty well. Her body rubs up against mine and when I feel her fingers skim my belt buckle I smirk. Perhaps I'll keep her around a while longer.

X

_**Cassius**_

"In 1724 the Windable Warlock League was formed to help witches and wizards who were being persecuted in the muggle communities at the time, in 1725 the leader of that group..."

I place my chin in my hand as Professor Binns drones on. It's the first day of class and he's already dived into where we left off last year. I know he's a ghost but doesn't he have some sympathy for us?

"Cass." I turn to my side and raise an eyebrow at Sid as he smirks at me. "Watch this."

He takes a rubber band from his pocket and bunches up a piece of paper. Forming a slingshot with his fingers, he flings his the paper right through Binns head. The ghost pauses for a moment before talking again like nothing happened. I hide a laugh under my hand and the rest of the class giggles.

"Let's ditch this class." Sid whispers. "Binns won't know either way."

I glance at Byron from the corner of my eyes. Of course he's writing in his journal again. I never know what he's doing. "I can't. My dad has already threatened me once this year. I'm sure if he found out I've been cutting classes he'll transfer me to Durmstraung."

Sid cringes. He knows my dad. He knows his threats aren't hallow. "That place is like a military academy."

"It's not so bad." We both look at Byron. I didn't even know he was listening. "The do have fur on their uniforms."

I snort but know not to laugh. He's probably being serious. The bell finally rings after the longest History of Magic class in my life and I can't get out of there fast enough. I quickly pack up my things and glance at Byron as he carefully places his journal in his bag. The bag that he got last year for Christmas from my Grandparents. It's weird that they give him gifts when they don't even acknowledge me, their own Grandson, whenever I see them. If I think about it too much it makes me feel bad so I ignore it and leave the room.

My friends and I make small talk as we walk down the crowded hallways with our bags slung over our shoulders. When I was sorted into Gryffindor Dad said that our ancestors were probably rolling in their graves. He meant it to be a joke but when I told him a Greengrass... Sid's Mother is Astoria Greengrass... and a Flint were also sorted in, I think he had a mild heart attack. Suddenly my eyes catch a head of perfect black hair and I stop as I watch Samantha Flint approach us. She really is too pretty for her own good.

"Mom told me to give this to you." She reaches into her bag and takes out a ebony colored wand. Byron takes it with out saying anything and puts it in his pocket. "She also said she's going to start putting a sticking charm on your hand if you leave it laying around again.

"Seriously? You forgot your wand at home?" Sid asks in a disbelieving voice. "We go to a Magic school. That's our most important tool." He sounds horrified but I can't bring myself to say anything.

I'm usually really confident and collected when it comes to people but whenever I'm around her I turn into this stuttering idiot. It's actually quite embarrassing. "We don't even need them on the first day." Byron says, like that was an excuse.

"Right, well, I'll see you guys later." Samantha smiles at me and I can feel my stomach knot.

"Goodbye." I say quickly just so I can talk to her. I wish I was funny. If I was funny I could make her laugh. She waves at me before turning around and walking the opposite way. I watch her walk, I like it when she walks, and I shake my head to get rid of the bad thoughts in my head.

She's kind of indifferent towards me. All the Weasley kids hate us and she's really good friends with all of them. She's not mean, but she's not overly nice either. I actually have no reason to like her but I do. I watch her walk off with a weight on my chest until someone nudges me.

"I don't understand why you were so angry that I told your sister she's pretty when you drool all over mine."

Horribly offended I turn to Byron and scoff as we begin walking towards our common room. "I don't drool." I say defensively.

"No, he doesn't." Sid says and I smile at him for the backup. "He more like salivates." I go to punch him in the arm but he moves too quickly so I settle with just glaring at him. I already realize I'm a fool when it comes to her. I don't need them pointing it out.

We turn a corner and I stumble back when I run into something hard and solid. "Damnit." The small voice cusses and I look down and see some girl picking up the books she just spilled. I bend down to help but when the girl looks up I groan.

"Oh, it's you." I say, standing back up.

Rose Weasley scowls at me. They're everywhere. "Now I have to go take a shower since you touched me, you dirty death eater trash."

She's lovely. I roll my eyes. "Like having to touch your flea infested body is a bloody picnic."

She almost hisses at me. She's actually the worst of the bunch. She looks all young and innocent but she really is foul. "Blow me." she says, running into my shoulder and stomping by me.

"You don't have a dick." Sid points out as she makes her way down the hall.

She glares at him over her shoulder. "Neither do you!"

I snort and we all turn away from her, intending to go and relax before supper. "That was a pretty good come back." Sid says as we crawl through the portrait hole.

"Only because she's a forty year old male pervert stuck in a little girl's body." I say.

We plop down on the comfy couches and I put my feet up on the table in front of us. Today has been tiring. I rub my eyes and sigh as I stare out the window. The weather is perfect for flying. I decide not to go down to dinner and I ask Byron to grab me something on the way back. The dorms are practically empty when meal time starts so I go up to my room to retrieve my broom. I take off my vest and tie and change my shoes and shirt before walking down the stairs and heading outdoors.

I love flying. Mom was actually the first person to teach me how but it was Dad who taught me how to be good at it. He wasn't constantly worrying about me getting hurt or something being too dangerous for me to try. I liked that he didn't baby me or put cushioning charms on the ground. He said flying was one of his favorite things to do because he was able to be someone else. If he flew high enough, if he went far enough, if he got fast enough then he could lose control. He told me that the need to have total control was a Malfoy Men family curse… so it was good to give it up to the sky every once in a while.

The pitch is totally empty when I reach it and I take a moment to just admire it before taking the small golden practice snitch out of my pocket. I had gotten it for my birthday two years ago and it really has helped me train. I turn it and watch as the wings pop out and take flight. It hovers for a moment before zooming off out of my sight. I take my time putting my riding gloves on. Now is the perfect time to fly. Soon the Quidditch season will start up and the pitch will be crowded every night. I mount my broom and inhale the fresh air before kicking off the ground and going higher into the sky.

I don't know how vigorous the try outs will be this year. It all depends on the captain of our house team and whether or not they hate my dad. Last year a guy close to the Weasley family was captain and he worked me so hard the first day of try outs that I nearly collapsed of exhaustion and I broke my hand when he 'accidentally' hit a bludger at me. I always have to prove myself with those people. Sometimes it sucks being a Malfoy. You either love us or hate us, there is no middle ground. I flick my neck to get my hair out of my eyes and scan the perimeter of the stands, looking out for the small golden ball.

I smile to myself when I see it glittering by a hoop and I take off. As my hand closes around the small snitch another flier catches my attention. I turn the snitch off, putting it in my pocket again as my concentration fully goes to the other broom in the sky. When I realize who it is I cuss to myself and fly towards the ground. This just ruined my peaceful time. I hate Harry Potter. I hate what he's done to my family. I still remember him taking my Dad away twice. I still remember him sending us to a foster family until Grandma convinced the social workers to give us to her. I still remember a lot of things.

I land on the ground with a thud and take off my gloves, stuffing them in my back pocket. I angrily throw the broom over my shoulder and begin heading back towards the castle with an annoyed frown on my face. He calls my name and I stop with out turning around.

"Cassius, I think you dropped this." I clench my jaw before turning around reluctantly. He looks a lot older and scruffier then I remember and in his hands is my small practice snitch. It must have fallen out of my pocket.

"Thanks." I say tensely, snatching it away from him and turning around again.

"You're a pretty good flier, Cass." Harry Potter says and I turn on him then, suddenly angry.

"Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that. You don't even know me."

He eyes me up and down. I can see contempt in his eyes. "I see you are your father's son after all." he says with a slight edge to his voice.

I stand up a little straighter, trying to look proud. "Who else would I be?" I ask sarcastically. Trying to sound smart aliky like Gavin.

Something strange passes in his eyes then and I have no idea what it is so I ignore it. He shakes it off and a hard glare graces his features. I know why he's here and not still in the Auror department. He's been annoying my Dad for years and finally Dad got him suspended for drinking on the job and trying to assault a government official... him. It wasn't in the papers and it was kept quiet as part of the deal but I overheard Mom and Dad talking about it late one night when he thought we all were asleep. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be around kids... or me.

"I'll see you in class." he says coldly. His voice different from before and I watch him walk past me towards the school.

I follow not too long after and debate whether it would be worth it to go to the Great Hall and catch the end of dinner but I decide against it. Instead I go back to Gryffindor tower and take the steps to my dorm room two at a time. I find a quill and some parchment before sitting down on my bed. I hesitate the briefest moment before starting my letter.

_Dad, _

_You won't believe who our new Professor is..._

I know my Father will be pissed... I wonder what he'll do. I put the quill back to the paper and continue to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cassius_**

"What did Gavin do?" I ask harshly as I fold up the letter to my Father and place it in the envelope. Sid looks uncomfortable.

"Well, he burned a book during lunch and then stormed out." No one told me that either. I had to serve a lunch detention for hitting Jason Weasley so I missed it. Now I guess he did something else. "Then at Dinner that Lucy Zabini chick started screaming at him and he threw his food at her. It was actually kind of funny... but he's with Slughorn now."

"That bloody idiot."I say angrily with a clenched jaw. Dad always blames me when Gavin does something bad. Since I'm his older brother I should 'look after him and keep him under control'. I shake my head and clench my fists. I'm going to kill him. "Why did that idiot do that to a freaking girl. That just makes it ten times worse."

"She was kind of screeching at him. I almost felt sorry for him."

"What did he do to her to begin with?"

"Well, he burned her book." Sid answers as he coughs uncomfortably.

"Why did he do that?" I ask, trying to get the answer out of my two stupid friends.

Byron leans against his bed post and crosses his arms. "She thinks that your parents killed her Father."

I vaguely remember Blaise Zabini. I know I didn't like him. I know he hurt me once when I was small... but other then that he's lost to me. "That's ridiculous." I say dismissively. My parents aren't perfect, and my dad did some questionable things during the war... but they wouldn't do that.

"Is it?" I look up through narrowed eyes at Byron as he studies my face.

"What does that mean?" I ask sharply.

He shrugs his shoulders with his eyes still staring into mine. He's such a creep sometimes. I put the letter to my father in my pocket and sigh to myself. Is it even worth sending? Dad will probably write me tomorrow, yelling about Gavin. "I'm going to send this out." I say just to get away from them.

I stomp all the way to the owlery and I take a moment to calm my breathing before whistling to Knox, mine and Gavin's owl. Well, I suppose it's Lavinia's now too. Mom makes us all share one. I don't know why though, it's not like we can't afford to have our own. The dark owl lands on the perch by my body and I pet his feathers before tying the letter to his leg. I should send this. I tell myself that over and over again. He'll find out anyways, might as well be from me.

"Give this to Father, Knox." I tell him as he blinks his large yellow eyes at me. He cocks his head before flying off. I follow him to the window and rest my hands on the stone ledge as his wings span across the sky.

I wonder how my father will react when he reads it. He might be calm and collected as he reads it, with his wand hand twitching as he plots in his mind. Or, he'll totally throw a fit and destroy what ever room he's in. It all depends on his mood really. Mom says he's always run totally on his emotions. Which is kind of ironic because many people question if he even has any to begin with.

I watch Knox fly for a few moments before a head of sleek black hair catches my eye down on the grounds. I lean a little more out the window to see Samantha Flint walk towards a wall of hedges. I like to watch her so I closely look as she sits down on one of the concrete benches and flicks her hair over her shoulder. I should probably talk to her. I'm brave. I can go down there and talk to her about... something... or I could just sit her and watch her like a creep. She looks like she's waiting for someone and that second option doesn't seem to noble so I tell myself to ignore those two choices and go straight back to Gryffindor tower.

I'm about ready to turn around but another head of hair walks out on the grounds. The sun is setting and I can barely see the person's face from this angle but I would know that head of curly hair anywhere. I narrow my eyes and stand straight as Jason Weasley greets Samantha with a hug. Something in my veins boil and when he kisses her I totally lose it. This isn't right. How could she? Why didn't Byron tell me? These thoughts assult my mind and make the jealously roar louder in side of me as they sit down and he places his hand across her shoudler. I want to kill him. Why would someone as perfect as her let an idiot like Weasley touch her?

It's not fair. It's not right. It feels like someone is twisting my insides and a fire starts in my chest, flaming all the way up to my eyes. I take out my wand when she giggles at something he whispers he goes to kiss her again. I send a curse his way. The hedge behind them begins to smoke as the fire works up the greenery. They jump apart and stand up totally surprised by it and I turn around as they put the fire out.

This has been a terrible fucking day.

I begin storming back to the tower and when I hit someone else for the second time of the day I cuss to myself and throw my hands up. "Son of a bitch." I hiss, politeness gone.

"You really shouldn't talk about our mother that way."

I narrow my eyes at Gavin as he smirks at me. His hair is all wild and his shirt sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. He looks all casual and annoying, like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"I'm going to kill you." I tell him, remembering what Sid told me and harnessing all of my anger from before on my little brother.

He's still smirking as he puts his hands in his pockets. "You know, I've already heard that today. I'm starting to think people don't like me." He thinks this is funny.

"I'm serious." I tell him and his smirk falls when he notices the mood that I'm in. "I'm tired of getting in trouble for your fuck ups and if I get a letter tomorrow because of that stupid shit you pulled today I'm holding you personally responsible." I say dangerously, so he can hear the underlying threat in my voice.

"God, Cassius, what the hell is wrong with you?" he says, relaxing his body and staring at me with a matched glare. "Did good old Rose Weasley put a nuffler in your trunk again?"

"This isn't funny, Gavin." I say fiercly. I'm mad and he's here I might as well take it out on him. He sets his jaw and lets his face turn cold. He picked that move up from dad. "All you do is screw things up and I get blamed for it. I'm sick of it. You're going to be fifteen soon so grow the fuck up."

I hit his shoulder with my own as I stomp by him and I don't even turn around when he speaks. "Like you're any better, Mr. Perfect." He says sarcastically before walking off to the dungeons.

My head hurts. I run a frustrated hand through my hair as I enter the common room and I ignore everyone around as I go to bed. I kick one of the wooden post before changing into my night clothes and falling down on my bed with an angry scowl on my face. This year is already starting off to a banging start. I set my alarm and fall into a fitful sleep. Upset about Harry Potter. Upset about Samantha Flint and the fact that she was kissing an ugly prick like Weasley, knowing all of the things he says about me and my family. Upset that I have to wake up tomorrow. I hate this.

I didn't even realize I fell asleep but I grudgingly wake up when my blaring alarm goes off. I turn it off and reluctantly get up, trying not to think about yesterday and focusing on a new day as I get ready. I walk down to the Great Hall with Byron and Sid at my sides as they discuss the components of frog spawn potion they've both been obsessed with. I ignore them and I quietly eat my breakfast, stuck in my own thoughts. A mummer starts to shift around the quiet hall and I look up as people whisper behind their hands. Surprisingly Gavin is sitting at his table, drinking a glass of water, as the whispers grow louder. Maybe I should apologize to him. I watch as a first year comes in and tells something to him. He stands up and waves to his friends before grabbing his bag and walking out into the hallway.

I watch as the gossip travels around the room again and when it reaches me I have to ask the girl to repeat it. "The Minister's here with his wife." Some stupid girl tells me.

"My parents?" I question and she nods her head. I look around again. They're all staring at me now so I stand up. Why are they here? Because of Gavin or because of Potter? I gather up my things before going towards the double doors leading out into the hallway.

On my way out I see Lavinia out of the corner of my eye. A group of girls are hounding her with questions and she looks all uncomfortable as she fidgets and shrugs her shoulders. She really needs to work on her people skills. Suddenly I remember the terrible day I had yesterday and I suppose I need to as well.

X

**_Gavin_**

I'm in so much trouble.

I slouch in my seat as the Headmaster taps his fingers against his desk and smiles at me. He shouldn't be smiling at me. That old windbag shouldn't have called my parents in. But he says this is my third strike. One, for the insults to the head boy on the train. Which, I would like to point out, wasn't my fault at all. Two, for burning that stupid book during lunch yesterday, and three for throwing my mashed potatoes all over Lucy Zabini's face. She deserved it really. She shouldn't have insisted on screeching at me during dinner.

The door opens and I turn around and immediately slouch in my seat as my Dad sends me a hateful glare. His heavy boots walk across the floor boards and I can hear lighter footsteps behind his. I have to stop myself from groaning. He brought Mom as well.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Please, have a seat."

Dad glares at me one more time before sitting down in the wooden chair beside mine. I can feel his silver eyes cutting into me as the Headmaster offers him and Mom tea. "You haven't even been here a week." His deep dark voice sounds so angry and I reluctantly look at him from the corner of my eye.

He looks so cold and distant. His eyes are narrowed and he's wearing this black tailored outfit that stands out sharply against his pale skin and hair. I see Mom put her hand on top of his in an attempt to calm him down. I suppose I am a little thankful she's with him. He won't kill me if she's here.

"Minister, I do regret having to call you here so suddenly, but we do want to nip this thing in the bud before it blossoms into a full year of delinquent behavior." I roll my eyes at that. I said he was a tool.

"What did he do?" My mom's soft voice sounds so out of place in this cold setting and I look to her, trying to find some sympathy. When her dark eyes find mine she just looks disappointed. I hate that look.

"Well, there been a few areas of concern." The old man says, resting his hands on his desk and smiling at me again. "On the train he participated in a fight between your oldest son and Jason Weasley."

"I didn't participate." I say defensively, cutting him off. "I just told that Weasley kid to back off."

"Gavin Scorpious Malfoy, if you interrupt again I will take your wand away." My father can be so unfair some times. I can feel his dagger like stare in me again so I nod my head tightly. I hate it when he says my full name. He turns back to the Headmaster. "Continue."

"Yesterday he had two instances in the Great Hall. At lunch he set fire to the personal property of one of his fellow students."

"She threw it at me!" My father's eyes snap to mine, silently warning me to keep my mouth shut. So I slump in my chair again and shake my head. This is stupid.

"Then at Dinner he was caught flinging food at one Lucy Zabini and calling her distasteful names." He pauses a moment for that to sink in and finally all heads turn to me.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Again my mom's sweet voice does nothing but make me feel ten times worse then I originally did.

I look to my Dad to make sure I'm allowed to answer and when he nods his head I face forward. "She was annoying."

"Gavin..."

"She was quoting things out of that stupid book about you two. Saying you guys killed her Father or something so I got annoyed and threw my plate at her." I shake my head and cross my arms. Of course I'm the only one who gets in trouble for this. "She was saying terrible things to me as well. And for the record I did not 'participate' in that fight on the train. I was trying to remedy the situation."

My mom's looking at me and her disappointment shifts to some kind of sadness, so she faces forward and looks at her lap. My father, on the other hand, stands up. "He wouldn't be acting up if you chose to employ a suitable Professor for Defense this year." he says, totally changing the focus off of me. So I sit up straight and try not to smirk.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Minister."

"You don't?" Dad says lightly, walking close to the desk and tapping his fingers against the wood. "I want you to remove Harry Potter from this school as soon as possible."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." I raise an eyebrow at the headmaster. He obviously doesn't realize that my Dad never takes no for an answer.

"You're going to have to find a way or I will cut all funding to this school." He says coldly and I can't help the smirk that leaves me then. This is officially not about me anymore. "Harry Potter is an alcoholic and a danger to have around children. I refuse to let him teach mine." he's using that finality voice that is usually affective in most situations but the Headmaster shakes his head, like he was helpless.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Minister."

My Father puts his hands in his pockets and I watch him closely. "You are not sorry, Headmaster Spinnet, but you will be." He can be frightening, I will give him that... I'm just too excited that I'm not in trouble anymore.

"Draco." All heads turn to my Mom as she looks up at him. "Maybe now is not the time to talk about that." she says, flicking a glance to me.

Dad stares at her, looking deeply into her eyes for a few moments before glaring at me. "Go wait in the hallway." he tells me and I don't move right away. I want to see the Headmaster get yelled at by my father. "Do as I say, young man."

I get up slowly and walk out the door, closing it softly behind me. I lean against the stone wall with my arms crossed, hoping to hear something that's being said on the inside. I hope dad curses him. I start picking at my fingernails, watching the sun through the window when the first bell rings. The halls fill up with people and they all stare at me, sitting outisde of the headmasters office with a smirk on my face.

"What's up, Gavin?" A few of my Slythrin house mates ask as they walk by. I shrug my shoulders and say i don't know. If Dad gets angry enough at the headmaster in there then he'll forget all about me. Another group of class mates pass by and Kip stops in front of me.

"Your brother has been looking all over for you."

Great. He'll probably just yell at me some more like he did last night. What was that all about anyways? "Well, here I am." I reply flatly, not wanting to speak to him anymore.

"Did they really call your Dad in already."

I nod my head and turn my head away so he knows to go away. He doesn't. "I must be setting some kind of record." I say honestly. I've only been here three days. A parent conference so soon is something I should almost be proud of.

I look at the people passing us in the hall and when I see Cassius I nearly groan to myself. I don't want him all over me again so I turn my body away from his and put my hands in my pockets. Kip gets the hint and leaves me there but Cassius doesn't and when his narrowed eyes stop in front of me I sigh annoyed.

"Is it true?"

"Yes," I say unable to resist. "I am the best looking person in this school. Sorry you didn't make the list, Cass." I can't help but be a asshole sometimes. He hits me in the arm and I rub the sore spot while sending him a heated glare. "Ow, What the hell?"

"Did he say anything to you?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Mom's with him too." I say so he knows nothing bad will happen with her here.

He looks at me, like I was suppose to tell something and then he shakes his head and looks at his watch. "I have to get to class. I want you to keep me filled in."

I nod my head as he walks off. Agreeing to be his little informant. He walks away from me and when the tardy bell rings the hallways empty, leaving me there alone against the wall. Minutes pass and boredom over takes me so I start to walk up and down the hall, talking to some of the paintings. Suddenly the statue moves and the door to the headmaster's office opens. Revealing my very angry looking father and my tired looking mother.

He walks ahead of her with his jaw set. When he sees me he stops dead and snaps his head to mine. "I want your Nimbus 3001." He says flatly.

No, not that. I start to panic and I look at him helplessly. That's my new broom, the broom I just got for my birthday. "Did he fire, Potter?" I ask. Trying to shift the focus off me again and trying desperately to keep my brand new broom.

"If I have to accio it myself I will break it and you will never see it again."

I turn to my mom in hopes that she will take pity on me and talk him out of being crazy but her face is set and I know I will find nothing there. "But tryouts are soon." I say softly, trying to sound sad and pitiful.

"Gavin, listen to your father." she says, stepping close to him and taking his hand. "He already warned you to be good before you got on the train but you didn't listen."

"When can I get it back?"

"When I say you can." he snaps at me and I narrow my eyes. Anger and unjustness pooling inside of me. "Get moving."

I huff to myself before angrily storming to the dungeons to get my precious broom. This is all Lucy's fault. Lucy and her stupid Father. I grumble and violently take the broom out of my trunk. Running my fingers over the smooth wood for one sentimental moment before making my way back to the headmaster's office. This isn't fair at all. I have an angry scowl on my face as I hand it over to my Dad. Letting it drop in his hands in hopes of it hurting him a little bit. It doesn't and he towers over me with an ice cold look in his eyes.

"Do you have something you want to say to me?" He asks deadly calm. Mom takes the broom away from him and I look down.

"I won't apologize." I say with a clenched jaw and when I look up he has a cool eyebrow raised. "It's your fault for killing Blaise Zabini." I said it to upset them but I didn't expect that hurt look on my Mother's face. Again she makes me feel terrible.

"Who said that?" Mom asks quietly.

"It was in that stupid book. That one that I burned, remember." I say nastily and my Dad tells me to be quiet and not to talk to her that way.

"You're serving detention with Slughorn every friday for the next month and you're missing the first Hogsmead trip." he says solidly and my anger keeps building.

"Did he say that?" I say angrily.

"No, I did." he says sharply. "Now go to class."

"What about Potter?" I ask hatefully. This is all suppose to be about him anyways. "That's what class I should be in. Do I really have to sit through class with him?"

"You don't need to worry about it." He takes a letter out of his pocket and hands it to me. I'm reluctant to take it but I do anyways after he narrows his eyes. "Give this to your brother."

I flip it between my fingers, remembering Cassius yelling at me last night. Everyone seems to be yelling at me. "Listen, this wasn't his fault." I say because I don't want him to kill me for this letter from Dad. "Well, the fight with Weasley was, but the stuff with Lucy... he wasn't even in the great hall at the time."

Dad looks at me for a long time and his anger deflates a little. Maybe he'll give me my broom back. "I know it's not easy, Gavin." he says in a warmer tone. "but you have to keep your actions under control. You're a Malfoy, we don't do things like this."

I nod my head. "I know." I do but he doesn't know what it's like being screeched at by a crazy girl who thinks your parents killed one of hers.

He puts his hand on my shoulder and I look up at him. His face is much softer and his anger seems to be gone. "If I don't get another letter from your headmaster then you'll have your broom back in two weeks." I let a small smile come to my face and he winks at me as his hand tightens affectionately before letting go. "Now, go to class."

I give one more longing look to my broom before my mom smiles. "Behave, honey. I know you have it in you." she says and I roll my eyes before walking off. I look over my shoulder once and see my Dad step closer to her and raise his eyebrows before touching her face and kissing her forehead.

"Don't look so sad, beautiful." I hear him say.

I turn the corner and head towards the defense room. Where I'm sure to see Harry Potter. Lucky me.

X

**_Lavinia_**

"I heard he came in a cursed Spinnet until he agreed to let Gavin off with a warning."

"Well, I heard that Gavin took out his wand and threatened the headmaster."

"I heard minister Malfoy demanded that Harry Potter be thrown out of the building."

I try to block them out and I sigh as I put my chin in my hand. The rumor mill has being going crazy and everyone keeps asking me if I know what's going on. Which I definitely don't. When the bell rings I quickly gather up my things and head out the door. Serena catches up with me and smiles, showing her perfect white teeth.

"So, will you be going home for break?"

Break... that seems so far away. "Yeah, I think so. My parents have a Christmas party every year."

She sighs dreamily and looks at me with her yellow eyes. She's up to something. "I just love Christmas parties.''

"Me too."

"And Malfoy Manor must be magnificent that time of year."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"I wish Daddy had a Christmas party but he doesn't so I'm just stuck in that old boring house all through break."

"That's too bad." I reply softly. She does that soft sigh again and I realize what she's getting at. She is my friend after all. "Um, would you like to come to our party this year?"

"What? Oh, that's wonderful!" she smiles wide again and claps her hands. "That's just perfect. Maybe I could come earlier and stay for a week or so. Would that be okay?"

"I'd have to ask my parents... but I'm sure it would be." She looks so happy so I smile at her. I'm glad my awkwardness isn't stopping me from making friends, even annoying ones like Serena.

On the way outside to Care of Magical creatures class we pass Cassius and Byron Flint. Cass looks preoccupied and he doesn't even notice me as he storms past but Byron takes the time to smile and say hi. I nearly melt into the floor and I can feel my face flame.

"Who is that?" Serena asks as she watches them walk over her shoulder. "Not your brother, the dark haired one."

"Byron Flint." I mumble quietly as I stare down at my shoes, trying to make my face stop flushing.

"He's cute." she says and she smirks at me. "You like him."

"I do not." I say fiercely. I don't know why. I just think I should. "He's Cass' friend."

"Cass' _cute_ friend." she says annoyingly before nudging me in my shoulder and laughing.

I roll my eyes and shift my books in my hands. I look down as we step outside and I realize that I forgot the one I needed for this class. I probably left it back there. I groan and stop walking while Serena looks at me questionably.

"I'll meet you there. I forgot my text." I tell her before turning around and speed walking back. Everyone is practically in class as I scurry back to Transfiguration to get my stupid forgotten book. It's going to be so embarrassing to be late.

My footsteps echo against the cold floor and I watch my shiny shoes as I walk, stuck in my own thoughts. Suddenly I hear my Mom's voice and I stop. I knew they were here by all of the rumors, but I didn't think they'd still be hanging around.

"Draco, put your wand away." she says and I hesitate before turning the corner.

I once heard her say something very similar to that when I was younger and I walked in on them doing something wholly inappropriate. I peek my head around the corner and my eyes widen when I see Dad pointing his wand directly at Professor Potter's throat against the wall. What?

I watch, trying not to be seen and I look around to make sure no one else is witnessing this before turning back to them.

"Draco, please." Mom says as she touches his shoulder, looking into his eyes. "Let him go."

Dad flicks her a glance over his shoulder before putting his wand back in his pocket and stepping away from the professor. "You'll be out of here by the end of the month if I have anything to do with it, Potter." He says coldly and he seems so different right now. So different from the Dad that I love. Mom is holding a broom in her hands and looking worriedly at the two men in front of her. This is strange. "I would start packing if I were you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Malfoy. You and I both know that, you can't touch me here." Harry Potter straightens his glasses and smooths out his robes. He looks so disheveled next to my perfectly pressed parents.

"But I can hex you." he lifts his wand again but mom snatches it from him before he gets a chance to do anything.

"We're going home." she says solidly. I like it when she does that. Dad is usually in control of everything so when she takes over it's great. "We told Evelyn we'd pick her up from your mother's an hour ago."

Professor Potter nods his head. "Thanks, Ginny."

"Hey," my dad snaps viciously. "Don't talk to her. You don't get to talk to her."

"I see he still keeps you on a short leash." he snaps, sending a pointed look to my mother.

Before Dad can kill him Mom grabs his hand. "You scolded our son earlier for not controlling himself in a similar situation." she explains to him softly. "Take your own advice and take me home, Draco." she says in this strange voice that obviously effects him. He sends one more nasty glare to Potter before putting his hand behind her back and leading her away with a broom in his free hand.

I have to stop myself from running to them and trying to talk but the situation is weird and the tension is awkward. I watch my parents as they walk the opposite way and totally forget about Harry Potter as he turns and faces me. I hide behind the corner when his green eyes catch mine and I realize how stupid that was. He already saw me and now I look like an idiot. So I gather my courage and set out in the hallway to face him. He already knows I was watching anyways.

"You should be in class." he says flatly, not looking at me as he walks by.

When he's close enough I see a deep scratch on the side of his face. Did my dad do that? Why do they hate each other so much? Are the rumors true? "Are you alright?" I ask quietly. He stops walking and looks at me. "Well, you're bleeding." I say, looking down as his bright eyes look me over. "Did my Dad do that?" I don't know why I want to know. "I could get someone... if you wanted me too." I take a step closer to him, but stop myself when I realize what I'm doing.

"Come on," he said, waving a hand at me as he walks pass. Wanting me to follow him. "I'll write you a pass."

Something doesn't feel right about this, but I follow anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lavinia_**

I stay two steps behind him the whole way, watching his back, as a nervousness filters through to me. Is this weird? I think this is weird. The halls are empty and when we reach his class room I realize that is empty too. This must be his planning period. That does not make this situation better. I pause before walking all the way into the room and grip my books to my chest a little tighter.

"You know, um, the whole reason I was in the hall... just then, was because I forgot my book in transfiguration class. I could just, you know, go get it." I point behind me as he stares unblinkingly. "It's not a big deal. I'll just, I'll go."

"If you do that then you'll be tardy." He turns around and starts walking towards his office. "Let me write you a pass and then I'll have Professor White send your book by floo."

I don't say anything to that. I just nod my head and follow him into his office. He's my teacher, so he won't do anything. Even if my father just threatened him. I start to panic. What if he brought me here to hurt me just to get back at my Dad. The door shuts behind me and I jump. With wide eyes I watch as he walks to his desk and tears off a sheet of yellow paper from a pad on his desk. I inhale deeply and flick my eyes to the door. I wish he would hurry.

"How much did you see?" He asks as he begins filling out the pass with his quill.

"What?"

"In the hallway just now." he says, not looking at me. "How much did you see?"

"Not much." I answer softly. I don't want to talk about it.

He sighs and stands up straight with the pass in his hand. "Your father has never liked me." he admits and I would say that was pretty obvious. I start to shift my feet uncomfortably. I don't like it when adults speak to me like this about personal things. "But your mother and I use to be close. You can imagine the... awkward situations that that creates."

Like this one.

I nod my head again just wanting to get away. "Take a seat."

"No, that's okay." I say politely, staring at the rickety chair. His office is totally bare and dull. No pictures or shelves full of personal items hang on the stone walls. His large desk holds only a stack of papers and a few quills. The bookshelves are empty and a riding broom leans against the plain looking fire place. It's quite drab in here and looks cold.I almost shiver "I like to stand." I say like an idiot.

"It's alright. I won't bite you." That was an odd thing to say. I sit down anyways because he's my professor. I put my bag on the floor beside me and straighten my books on my lap as I start to chew my nails. "You know, your Dad seems to think that I'll treat you and your brothers unfairly this year." he says, stepping around his desk and handing me the pass. I snatch it and put it in my bag. "I want you to know that I won't."

I nod my head tightly and stand up but he tells me to wait. I just want out of here. I stop and look over my shoulder as he goes and lights the fire place. He throws in a handful of floo powder and his upper body disappears into the flames, after a few moments he's back with my book in his hands. When he walks closer to me I look down as he hands me my book.

"Thank you." I mumble quietly.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." he says and I don't reply.

I leave then and once I'm totally out of earshot I run all the way to Magical Creatures class and I find my little click of girls. Shaking off the weirdness of that meeting. Serena asks me what took so long but I shrug her off. That night I lay in my bed thinking about that weird situation and that weird thing I saw in the hallway. Why does my Dad hate Harry Potter so much? Why do the Weasley hate me and my brothers? I wonder a lot of things. I sit up in bed and turn on the lamp above the headboard. I pull back the green curtains and dig under my bed for something. When I find the book I was looking for I lean against my pillows and run my fingers over the bold lettering.

_Living a Lie: The Malfoy Family._

I had forgotten that Twyla gave this to me. I hesitate the briefest moment before opening the cover and reading.

_Malfoy. _

_That name means things to different people. For some it is the name of old money and tradition. Spanning years, all the way back to the founding of the Wizarding society that we know today. To others it carries a more sinister tone, sparking images of the things nightmares at made out of. Dark wizards and purist elitism have plagued the Malfoy name for centuries dating all the way back to Louis de Malfoy, the leader of the muggle killing squads in the 1400's. Even today, in it's modern counterpart, the Malfoy name is a source of fear and awe. The myth of the Malfoy's has always been debated concerning the truth, but one thing is certain, there is no room for such blatant lies in today's world. In this book I will tell the story the silver son of the most noble house of Malfoy. Telling the world what really has happened and what will continue to be if we do nothing to stop it. _

_Draconis Lucious Malfoy was born into a life of privilege with no consequences or boundaries placed around him to learn his limits and fairness. Like the Malfoy's that came before things were handed to him on a silver, emerald encrusted platter, that never went away and continued to help him through out his life. No matter how wrong or unfair. Spoiled as a boy, and vicious as an adult, Draco Malfoy has proved himself to be one of the worst the family has produced. He joined the Death Eaters at the age of sixteen, sparking off a series of tortures, murders, and rapes that would be his way of life until the end of the second war. Until it morphed into a whole new way of manipulation in politics. A man who never takes no for an answer usually uses force or bribes to ensure he gets what he wants. And that is how Mr. Malfoy got to where he is today. Everything has been built on these pillars of violence and scare tactics creating a house of terror and lies. He killed and threatened to get his wife to marry him and abused and frightened her until she broke. That being his most telling manipulation yet. _

_As a man with no consequences...._

I stop reading and I feel a frown turn my face. This can't be right. She can't be talking about my Dad... My dad that I love so much. Some of those words I don't understand, the others seem so wrong. It's not right at all. I put the book down and try to think of an instance where my dad was evil. Besides the occasional fight and that thing in the hallway earlier he was never violent or mean. He yells a lot... but that's normal isn't it?

I suddenly remember the picnic that him and mom took me and my sister on last year around this time of year. Cass and Gavin were in school and Dad had taken the day off of work to be with us. We were walking to the park by our house as a cool breeze blew around us. Dad was carrying Evelyn on his back, piggy back style, with her little red sandals in his hand, while mom carried the basket with our food and supplies in it. Me, I was playing with the daisy buttons on my yellow dress thinking about how funny I looked in it. Dad was whistling some song and had tugged on one of my braids. I glared up at him. He smiled and warm smile and winked before taking my mom's hand and intertwining his fingers with hers.

"What's on your mind, Liv?" My mom asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing really..."

"Daddy, look!" Evie said as her small hand pointed to a thin woman walking a German Shepard. "When can we get a dog?" she whined against his neck.

He dropped Mom's hand then and brought it up to Evelyn's pointed finger. He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth. Placing a soft kiss on her palm. "You have plenty of animals already, little one." he told her gently.

"But I want one." she said sadly and I rolled my eyes at Mom who gave me a sly smile. She whines more then anyone.

"How about we get you a fish." Dad suggested and mom and I both laughed at the disgusted look on her face. She hates fish.

"You're gross." she said before laying her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm gross?" he questioned and she nodded her head. "I'll show you who's gross." he told her before twisting her around throwing her up in the air. She screamed in surprise and then started to laugh a deep belly laugh as he did it again.

"Draco!" Mom had sounded horrified and I started to laugh because she was probably going to yell at him. "Stop doing that. You're going to give her whiplash."

He stopped but I kept laughing. "What are you laughing about, little miss?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he threw Evie over his shoulder as her little fists hit his back. "What's so funny."

"Daddy, let me go!" Evelyn squealed as she kicked her legs.

"You just got in trouble." I told him with a smirk as I turned away and held my head up all snootily.

I heard Evelyn whine as he put her down and all of a sudden I was thrown in the air and I desperately clung to my dress so it wouldn't blow up. "Dad!!" I had screeched as he did it again. "I'm too old for this!" I told him. I was ten then.

"You are never too old." he said, placing me down on my feet and looking me in the eyes. He smiled that sweet smile again and tapped my head. "You must never grow up."

The rest of that day we sat and ate our food and flew a kite. As I was showing Evelyn how to do it I glanced at my parents. Mom was sitting inbetween Dad's legs, leaning into his chest as he rested against a weeping willow tree. He had his arms wrapped around her middle and he whispered something into her ear making her laugh.

That day was nearly perfect and man in that book.... that monster... can't possibly the same person. Can it?

X

**_Cassius_**

It's been two weeks and everything has finally calmed down some. Even Gavin is on his best behavior, which is very difficult for him considering what a hellion he is. He must really want his broom back. I finish the touches on the small snitch I'm drawing in the corner of my paper and I smirk to myself when I look at it. I definitely didn't inherit my mother's artistic ablities. Not if I can make a circle look like a stupid three year old drew it.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you find my class so boreing maybe you should leave."

I look up and stare blankly at Harry Potter as he stands at the front of the class with his wand in his hands. Defense used to be my favorite class, now I can barely stand it with that pounce up there.

"Pay attention." he said after a few moments of silence and staring. I went back to drawing my lopsided snitch and he went back to pointing to things on the chalk board.

"Alright, ricochet spells are very important. They work like shield spells, protecting you from the oncoming curses, but they also work as a curse in itself. Sending the spell back to the sender." He glances over the room again and I look up so he doesn't yell at me. "I need a volunteer." He pretends to look around the room but we all know who he's going to pick. "Cassius?"

I take my wand and stand up while shaking my head in annoyance. He always chooses me for this stuff. I don't know why. "I want you to throw a curse at me, Malfoy."

That I can do. I lift my wand and throw a pretty terrible bat bogey hex at him. He's quick with his wand and he says the new spell we're learning. A strange mist comes out of his wand and my jet of light bounces off of it and comes right back to me. I duck just in time before it hits me and it crashes into the window, breaking the glass. A few of the people in the class gasp and I glare. I really hate Harry Potter.

"Good, now I'm going to send one to you and I want you to use the spell."

"Wait." I say because I really don't know the spell very well yet.

Potter doesn't wait and he lifts his wand sending a silent spell my way. I freak and put up a regular shield charm so it doesn't hit me. "That's not the spell we're using today, Mr. Malfoy." he lifts his wand and I narrow my eyes. "Do it again."

"I don't know how." I say fiercely. He didn't have any of us practice. This isn't fair. I look to the chalk board that has the incantation and wand movements written down.

"When you are defending yourself in real life you won't be able to read off a board, Malfoy." He snaps at me and I give him a heated look. "If you would have been paying attention when I was lecturing you would know how to do this." I don't say anything to that. I straighten my spine and grip my wand a little tighter. He lifts his wand to me. "Now, again." he says, sending a jet of yellow light from his wand.

I react quickly saying the new spell and trying to flick my wrist the right way. A little bit of mist comes out and the yellow spell shoots off of my shield and hits one of the girls sitting in the front row. The girls stands up and starts to hyperventilate and her cheeks flame. "Everybody move." Potter says as he hits her with a soothing spell. Whatever curse that was on her goes away and she slumps in her seat again, panting for air. What curse was that? "You, take her to the hospital wing." he snaps pointing to the person beside her.

Everyone murmurs behind their hands as the girl leaves the room, leaning heavily on her friend. When the door closes Potter looks back to me. Like it was all my fault. "Sit down." he says coldly.

I glare at him as I take my seat again and he stands in front of us for a few minutes with his hands on his hips as he glares out the window. Then he runs a hand through his messy hair. "Take out a clean sheet of paper." he says and everybody listens to him. "We're having a quiz."

Everyone grumbles and moans as he gives us questions. I hate him. I think I'm the only Gryffindor who doesn't think he's God. When the bell finally rings I turn in my quiz and head towards the library to study for a test tomorrow.

"I thought that was never going to end." Sid says by my side. I don't say anything. "Thank god that's the last class of the day." Again nothing. I keep walking but Byron and Sid stop to turn towards the tower. "Oy, mate, where are you going?"

"To study." I say with out turning around.

'I'll go with you." Byron walks up beside me and I hear Sid grumble something about us being crazy and too into school work.

We walk in silence and when we reach the library I sit down heavily at one of the wooden tables. I have to take my O.W.L.'s this year so things have already been tough and tonight I have prefect duty. Something which I haven't been taking seriously at all.

"Cassius, what are you studying for?" Byron asks as he takes out his books and quills.

"Arithmancy." I answer as I take out the large number chart from my bag. It's hard, but I'm good with numbers.

Byron nods his head and takes out his Herbology book. He doesn't take Arithmancy, so he'll be no help to me. We study in silence as the time ticks by and my eyes begin to hurt from reading and my wrist is sore from writing. I sit back and stretch, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I don't want to patrol tonight. before I settle down I catch a head of red hair and focus on Lavinia as she storms towards me. She looks like she's crying so I stand up quickly with my wand gripped in my pocket.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask softly when she gets close enough. She glares up at me and scowls. I wasn't expecting that reaction. I look around the library to see if anyone is watching us and when I see that only Byron is I pull her between two book shelves. "Did someone say something to you?" I ask as she sniffles again and looks down. Clutching a book closer to her chest.

She shakes her head.

"Why are you crying?" I ask gently again. She gets all blotchy like mom does when she cries and when she look up at me with watery eyes I can't help but hug her. She looks so little and young. I take her in my arms and she sobs against my shoulder and drops the book. It smacks against the ground. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Did you know that Dad was a Death Eater?" she says against my shoulder.

"Yes." I answer lightly.

"Did you know that he killed people?" she steps out of my embrace and looks up at me again.

"He was in the war, Liv." I explain to her. "Everyone did things they shouldn't have."

"Well, did you know that Mom didn't want to marry him, that he said he would kill her parents if she didn't... that he killed her brother because of it."

"Where is this coming from?" I ask with an edge to my voice. Not liking the tone she's beginning to take.

"Did you know that we're a product of rape. Did you know that?"

I shake my head. "That's not true. Whoever told you that was lying."

"No one told me." she says fiercely. Picking up the book she dropped and shoving it at my chest. I look at it and scowl.

"Nothing in this is true."

"How do you know, Cassius? There are documents in there, like when dad was arrested for torturing that Hermione Weasley, that was true... and most of those stories are things that Mom told her directly." She wipes her eyes and lets out a breath. "Did you know that Mom wanted to marry Harry Potter, but Dad told her that he was dead just so she would give up hope, and they use to have human muggle born servants."

I take in a deep breath. "It was a different time then." I say ignoring the other allegations. "Everyone had muggle born servents."

"Did they torture and mutilate them like our father did!?" she yells and someone shushes us. I look out between the shelves to see what everyone is doing. They look like they went back to studying so I go back to my little sister.

"You can't believe every thing you read." I tell her. "People write stuff about mom and dad all the time and none of it is true. You know Dad, he wouldn't do that."

"What if it is true, Cass?" she says pitifully her anger gone, replaced with this weird sadness. "What if it's true?"

"It's not." I say solidly. Taking the book from her so she can't read it anymore. "Do you want me to go get my broom? I'll let you ride it for a little while if you want." I say, trying to take her mind off that and so she'll feel better.

She shakes her head. "No, I think I'm going go lie down in my room for a while." She calmly and she wipes her eyes one more time before looking up to me. "Do I look stupid now?" she ask and I snort at that. Girls are ridiculous.

"No, you look fine." I say. "I'll see you later, alright?"

She nods her head and starts walking off. I watch her go and when she leaves the library I sit down and throw the book on the table. Byron picks it up and flips through it.

"Was this why she was crying?" he says as he looks through the pages.

"Why did that woman write it?" I say more to myself then to him.

"You mean Hermione?" I always forget that he's close with their family. "She thought people should know the truth." he says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"This isn't the truth." I say, taking it away from him and throwing it in a near by trash bin. "This is my family, Byron."

"Some of it is true." he mumbles quietly as he looks down at his book.

"What do you know?" I hiss. "How can you possibly know anything in that book is true."

"I just do."

"Give me an example." I starting to get mad and I'm like my Dad. I don't let things drop so easily.

He sighs before putting his hands on the desk and looking up at me. "I saw him kill my Dad."

I just stare at him for a long time, not knowing what to say as a knot forms in my throat. "What...."

"My Dad, you know they say he went missing... but I know your dad killed him." I don't answer, feeling too weird, so he leans in closer. "Everyone thought I was asleep. It was the night Marcus broke my nose and snapped my Mother's hand. We floo'd to your house with Sam. Do you remember, we were there the next morning?" I shake my head. I don't remember really. "Your mom healed us and put us to bed. During the night I thought I heard Marcus' voice so I got up and walked towards the stairs. I saw Marcus hit your mom and rip her clothes off."

"What?" I say again in a darker voice.

"He was, he was going to hurt her and then your mom ended up bashing a vase over his head." Good for her. I've never heard this story. This is weird. "I was scared so I hid behind the railing when your mom went away, leaving Marcus on the floor. She came back with your dad, he looked all roughed up too.... and then he told your mom to go to bed, so she did. Your dad... he was so angry... and he took out his wand and.... well.... he just started to... to kill him. It took a while." he says uncomfortably. Sitting back in his chair and looking away like he was remembering something horrible.

I never knew Byron to lie so he must be telling the truth. I look down at the worn old desk and run my fingers over a cut in the wood. "I'm sorry." I say because I think I should.

"Don't be." he says and I snap my head. "It was probably the best thing your dad ever did." he says in this weird detached voice. He packs up his books and starts walking off with out saying another word.

What am I suppose to do with that information? Byron obviously thought it was good thing to do... but he murdered someone. I shake my head and look towards the trash bin where I threw the book. If dad killed Byron's dad, did he kill Lucy Zabini's too. What else was he capable of? I hesitate a moment before standing up and retrieving it before packing it away with my others things and walking back towards the tower.

X

**_Gavin_**

Daniella tugs at my hair as I lay on top of her kissing her deeply on the mouth and running my hands over her sides. "Oh, Gavin." she says softly as I nip her ear lob. Her hands runs through my hair once more before gripping my shoulder. "Gavin."

Well, at least I know she knows my name... I touch her thigh and work my way up her skirt. When I get to her lace knickers her whole body freezes and I sigh, pulling my hand back and resting on top of her by my forearms. "If you don't want me to touch you there then stop making those moaning little noises." I tell her. "I don't like it when you tease me."

She chews her lower lip as she looks up at me, attempting to look innocent. I want to applaud her for the effort. I can tells she's trying to decide what she wants to do. Her fingers work their way to my pants I back off of her completely. "No," I say to the pout on her lips. Now she looks totally confused. I've never turned a blow job down before. "If you don't want me to touch you then you can't touch me." I say, trying to try a new manipulative method. I look at her out of the corner of my eye as I tuck in my shirt. "I know you're not a virgin. I don't understand why you're trying to be all modest now."

Her face pales and she narrows her eyes. "How do you know that?"

I shrug my shoulders and stand up, cracking my neck. "Guys talk."

"Who talked?" She says with venom as she stands up and buttons her shirt. I give her a pointed look to let her know that I'm not lying and she stomps her foot. "Well, they were obviously lying."

"I don't think so." I say, putting on my shoes and tying them. "I think you just wanted me to think you were a virgin. I don't understand understand why though."

"I am." she says with her hands on her hips.

I just stare at her blankly. She's lying, just like she lied about her nose. I know for a fact that's not her original one. Fake nose, Fake virginity. "It doesn't matter." I say dismissively. I think now I'm really going to break up with her. I shouldn't have let her convince me otherwise last time.

"Yes, it does." I had expected her to go on about her honor and innocence but instead she said something totally out of left field. "Malfoy men only marry virgins."

There are so many things wrong with that. "What?" I say with a laugh. "Who told you that?" and does she really think I'm going to marry her? I'm only fourteen for Christ sakes.

"I know it's true." I've never heard it before and I think I would know considering I'm a Malfoy as well as a male.

I shake my head and grab my wand, putting it in my pocket. "Whatever. I'm not going to marry you anyways. I can't believe you would be thinking about that now." I say as I start to walk out of the dorms to go to dinner. She's behind me in a second.

"Your Dad was nineteen and your mom was eighteen when they got married."

Why does she know that anyways? "So, I'm not my dad... and you aren't my mom." I say as I nod my head in greeting to a few of my roommates who are lounging on the common room couches. She follows me out of the dungeons and latches herself to my side.

"I come from a totally pure family and we're rich." she says like she was stating off things for a job interview. "I'm good looking and I'm well connected."

I stop walking and turn towards her. "So am I." I say arrogantly. "What's your point?"

"My point is, is that we just go together." she smiles and touches my cheek. I take her hand and bring it down.

"You have nothing to offer me." I say calmly.

"I guess we can have sex if you really want to."

She doesn't get it. "No, I don't want to have sex with you." she's confused and she doesn't understand. A part of me doesn't either but I actually don't like her very much and I don't want to be stuck with her. I decide to sound like a good guy and do the whole ' you deserve better then me' spiel. "You need someone who wants more then that." I tell her trying to add a little bit of warmth to my smile. I don't want her going around school telling people what a prick I am. I pride myself in being a good actor. "You deserve someone who will treat you fairly and I just can't."

I try not to laugh and she looks utterly disgusted. "That is total bull shit." she says hatefully. I guess I'm not such a great actor.

I'm saved from answering her when Cassius finds me. He looks upset. "Hey." he says when he reaches me. "I need to talk to you." he says tiredly.

I nod my head and give Daniella the 'go away' look but she doesn't move. "Go ahead." I say with a roll of my eyes.

He flicks a glance at my soon to be ex and then to me. "Alright, I want you to make sure Lavinia's okay." he says and when I ask him why he hesitates before answering. "She was just really upset when I saw her and she said she was going to go lay down. You're in the same house, so you can look after her."

"She probably just needed a nap." I say dismissively. Not wanting to babysit my little sister.

"Gavin," he says seriously and I can tell he's trying to tell me something with his eyes. Stupid Daniella. "She was crying. Just make sure she's okay for me, please?"

He rarely ever says that to me so I tightly nod my head. "That's so sweet." Daniella says as she stares at Cassius. I know that look. "To look after your little sister like that. You're such a good guy." She sends me a pointed look and I know she doesn't think the same about me. Good.

"Right." he says uncomfortably. "I'm going to go the dinner but let me know how she is, alright?"

I nod my head and sigh as he starts walking away. "Wait," we both turn to Daniella as she turns on a bright smile and walks towards Cassius, swaying her hips. "I'll walk with you."

Cassius looks at me with a lifted eyebrow and I shrug my shoulders. "She's all yours." I say and he gives me a weird look as she hooks her arms with his and steers him off.

There's another Malfoy she'll try to sink her teeth into. At least her and Cassius are the same age. I laugh a little to myself, thinking my older brother is going to have his work cut out for him for a while. I spin around and head back towards the Slytherin house to check on Lavinia. Cass worries about everything. I'm surprised he doesn't have a nervous twitch or something. I corner a first year girl when I reach the common room and she stutters and blushes before going up to get my little sister with a weird smile on her face.

I'm leaning against the opening arch to the girls dorm with my arms crossed when Liv finally comes down. Her eyes are all puffy and her usually perfect hair is all messed up. "Next time you want to talk to me, don't send a member of your fan club." she says with a foggy voice. "They are ruthless."

"I didn't know I had a fan club." I say with a smirk and she glares. "Were you sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"So, Cassius made me check on you for no reason?"

She doesn't answer right away and she looks down. "Yes."

That last one was a lie. "He said you were crying."

"Why do you care?" she says hatefully and I raise my eyebrows at her tone.

"Because you're my sister."

"Stay out of my business!" she yells before stomping back up stairs. That was uncalled for.

I send a nasty look to her retreating back before walking to the Great Hall, were I originally wanted to be this whole time. She obviously doesn't need anything from me. I make my way to my table and when Cass finds me I lift my shoulders and sit by my friends. I notice Daniella is sitting by him and I laugh.

"What's so funny, Malfoy?" Brutus, another roommate asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing worth telling you about."

"You missed the announcement." Kip says as he takes a drink of his pumpkin juice. "Spinnit just made it before you came in."

"What was it?" I ask, not really caring anyways.

"We're having a Halloween dance this year." some girl cuts in excitedly.

"That sounds like a terrible idea." I say as I begin to eat my food. I hate dances but when I remember Daniella is no longer attached to me I look around at all the pretty girls in the room and smirk.

I guess it won't be so terrible.

That night when I get back to my room I smile when I see a package lying on my bed. I run over to it and rip it open, holding it up so I can see it properly. My broom. I want to kiss it. Today has been a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gavin**_

I was laying on my bed with my head phones on when it happened. My feet were crossed and my hands were behind my head as I stared up at the canopy, nodding my head to the loud music playing in through my wireless. Someone threw something on my stomach and I sat up quickly, ready to kill.

"What the hell?" I snapped, taking the headphones and placing them around my neck. I glare at the person who threw the shoe at me and sigh when I see Daniella. "What do you want?" I ask, taking the shoe she threw at me and throwing it across the room.

"If you get your brother to go out with me then I'll leave you alone."

"I'm going to go tell Slughorn that you're whoring yourself out in the male dorms."

"Cassius isn't taking any of my hints and he doesn't respond to my advances." She says, ignoring what I said. "He doesn't understand."

"That because he's stupid when it comes to girls…well, actually if he's turning you down then I suppose he's smarter then me." I tell her, standing up and taking the head phones completely off. "Now leave."

"If you convince him to go to the dance with me then I'll stop those nasty rumors about you having herpes."

"I don't have herpes." I snap harshly as I narrow my eyes at her. God, I hate her.

She shrugs her shoulders trying to look innocent and then she smirks. "And we could keep it that way if you talk to your brother for me."

She's sucking all of the life force out of me. "You sound so desperate right now that I can't even bring myself to make fun of you." I tell her, grabbing a magazine from my side table and walking out of the room. It's not surprising at all that she followed. "Besides it being totally weird that you want my brother after you've done shit with me. I think he likes someone else anyways." I say dismissively as we reach the common area. "So you're out of luck."

"Who does he like?" she asks fiercely. Putting her hands on her hips as I sit down on one of the chairs. I ponder taking out my wand and killing her, I wouldn't miss. I'm sure no one else would. "Who is it?"

"Leave me alone."

"Tell me."

"If I tell you, you have to promise never to talk to me again." I say smoothly to her. She lifts an eyebrow as she studies me, deciding if that's a good deal or not. "Well?"

Some one walks into the room and she calls out to them after sending me a sly smile. "Did you know Gavin has Herpes?" She says trying to get a rise out of me.

I look over my shoulder to see who she just told that to and I smirk when I see Lavinia with a stack of books in her arms. She scowls at Daniella.

"No, he doesn't." she says in response and I smile a legitimate smile. I like her a little bit more today.

She doesn't say anything else though as she stomps towards the dorm room and goes upstairs. She's been acting grumpy for a while now. I turn to Daniella and shrug my shoulder as I open my Quidditch magazine and flip through the pages.

"I suppose you'll have to find a better threat next time."

She stomps her foot and marches away from me. Cussing under her breath about what a jerk I am and how much she hates. I'm not fazed in the least bit and I relax into my seat, trying to chill out again. That Halloween dance is tomorrow night. I never ask girls to go on dates or anything, because they always ask me so it wasn't surprising when that pretty Ravenclaw from my class wrote me a note, asking to be my date.

I smile do myself as I flip another page. I think her name's Tonya… I should probably read her note again to be sure. Girls seem to hate it when you call them by the wrong name.

A few more people come in from the portrait hole and I raise my eyes when they sit around. It's my usual group of male friends.

"Why weren't you at supper?" One of them asks while chewing on a sandwich.

I shrug my shoulders and start reading an article on the new chaser's gear. "I didn't feel like it."

"They're already decorating the great hall for the dance." They start talking about it and I ignore them until one of them says my name. "What are you dressing up as, Malfoy?"

I snort and start playing with a strand of hair, it was really out of control today. "I'm not going as anything." I say. "That's stupid."

"I'm going as a ninja wizard." Someone says and they get into a discussion about that. I'm not a child anymore. I don't even dress up when my parents throw their costume party in the spring. I'm too old for that I think.

They start joking around with each other and I stand up, checking the clock over the fireplace. I have to meet Tonya at six for a little snog session that I won't let myself miss. I say good bye to the guys around me and roll up the magazine, placing it in my back pocket as I leave the common room.

I walk down the halls and say hello to the random people that I see. When a giggling group of girls pass me I smirk at them and a few blush and nearly run the opposite way. I don't understand why anyone would ever want to get married. I would never want to be with one girl my whole life. That just seems ridiculous and I doubt any woman would put up with me for that amount of time.

When I reach the trophy room I notice that I'm early and the girl isn't there yet so I walk over to the glass case and look at the awards. _Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter_…. I roll my eyes as I see their names all over the place. They probably never did anything great. Dad said that, that Dumbledore guy was head master when they were in school and he had a major man crush on Potter. So if he sneezed he got an award for it.

Potter… I snort to myself when I think about him. He really has no idea that it's me and my friends who are doing all the terrible things to him. A donkey in his office, beetles in his desk drawers, puking potion in his tea, and my personal favorite… the invisible charm. We only did that one once, but he had to cancel classes because every time he would put on a set of clothes they would disappear. I laugh a little when I remember that.

I look at my reflection in the glass to make sure I look alright before Tonya gets here. I definitely have my mom's dark eyes and I always thought that the freckles across my nose and cheeks would fade away when I got older, but it looks like they're staying. I try to tame my hair again, which is useless but I do it none the less. Cassius is like dad's replica in every way so I'm kind of glad that my hair is blond too. It shows the world who I am, that I'm a Malfoy.

"Dad says that we have to pay for the tickets because the dance is like a fund raiser for the school."

"Why do we need a fundraiser?" A younger voice asks and I sigh, knowing full well who that is.

The door opens and two of the most annoying people walk in the room. Hermione and Ron's hateful daughter Rose and Fleur and Bill Weasley's daughter Julie. My wonderfully annoying cousins. They stop when they see me and narrow their eyes at the same exact time. They both have bright orange hair, brighter then Lavinia's… It's Weasley red and I have learned to find it disgusting.

I dramatically shield my eyes and turn away. "Oh, God, please leave the room." I say in a fake frightened voice. "Your horrid faces will make me go blind."

"Very funny, Malfoy." Rose says with her hands on her hips.

I let my arm drop and I straighten my spine, smirking to myself. "I do try."

"What are you doing here?" Julie says accusingly as she flicks her hair over her shoulders. She's lucky her Mother's part veela. It makes her bearable to look at.

"I didn't know you owned this room, Weasley."

She opens her mouth to say something but the short, troll looking one stops her. "Don't get too close, Jules." She says, sending me a hateful glare and I raise my eyebrows at her frizzy head. "You might catch an STD."

Goddamn that fucking Daniella. "You're just jealous because no one would touch you with a ten foot pole." I sneer at her and her face hardens. I know she's younger then me and Dad says you should never be mean to girls… but she doesn't count. "Now leave. You're making me feel dirty and poor."

I smirk as her face turns red and she spins around, with the long and lanky Julie following behind her. Oh, family. How wonderful it is. A few moments later the door opens again and I smile as Tonya walks into the room. Giving me a shy smile. She has her dark hair up in a clip and I take it out when I step closer to her.

"How are you?" she asks nervously as she stares at my throat.

I run my fingers through her hair before dipping down and kissing her on the lips. She has really soft skin so I run my fingers over her cheek when I deepen it. I walk her back towards the wall and keep her there while we snog for a while. I pull back for air and smile down at her and her face blushes and her lips are swollen.

"You're a pretty good kisser, Tonya." I tell her and I take her hand and intertwine our fingers.

She furrows her brow and looks uncomfortable. "My names Wanda." She says harshly, snatching her hand back.

Fuck. Wanda, Tonya… they sound the same. To remedy the situation I put some hair behind her ear and kiss her frowning lips again.

"That's what I said."

She doesn't fight me on it and lets me kiss her again. More time passes and I totally forget about everything as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Oh, damnit, Gavin."

I didn't hear anyone walk in. I pull back and look to the doorway and find Cassius standing there with his wand in his hand and his prefect badge on his shirt.

"It's past curfew." He says, he must be doing his rounds.

I step away from Wanda who's looking nervous and upset that we got caught. "Are you going to report me?" I ask as I watch him walk into the room.

"Not this time. Even though I should." He snaps at me. "Get to your dorm." He tells me before turning to Wanda. "And you, you're a Ravenclaw. You should be smarter then be hanging out with the likes of him."

"My wonderful brother, everyone." I say with a shake of my head. "I love you too."

"Your dorm, Gavin. Now, before Filch sees you."

I roll my eyes and give the nervous Wanda a kiss on the cheek before listening to my tyrant of a brother. When I get to my bed room I change into my night clothes and fall down heavily on my bed. I close the curtains and put my head phones back on, reading the magazine that I had earlier in the night as the music blares in my ears again.

X

_**Cassius **_

Fourth through Seventh years are having the dance in the great hall and the younger kids, first through third, are having their shorter, heavily chaperoned one in one of the empty class rooms that we magic to be bigger. I know this because I had to do most of the freaking work for it. Being a prefect really sucks sometimes.

I don't have a date for tonight. There was only one person I wanted to go with and that one person has been hanging off Jason Weasley's arm for the past couple of weeks. It makes me want to kill them. It makes me want to break something. I wouldn't even go if I didn't have to because I have to accept the tickets at the door. We're trying to raise money. Some funding has been cut I guess, so the school is looking into alternative ways to make up for it.

I look at myself in the mirror to make sure I look presentable. I look just like my dad when I'm all dressed up like this. My dad… I look behind me at my bed where that white book with bold letters is laying. I can't bring myself to read it. Not yet anyways. I shake my head and straighten my tie before leaving the room and walking towards the great hall.

The dance is in half an hour and I can feel the excitement in the air as everyone gets ready for it. A small wooden table is set up by the door and Didi, the other prefect of my grade and house is already there with the box of money and stack of tickets.

"You're late." She says as I sit down beside her. She's a real ball buster but I can't really do much but stare at her. She's dressed up like a lady bug. "And you're not wearing a costume. Being part of the dance committee means you had to dress up."

I didn't want to be part of this stupid committee. "I'm the Minister of Magic." I say in response to her bitchiness as I cross my arms.

A small smile breaks her lips and she laughs. "I get it." She says as she touches my arm. "Because you look so much like your dad? That's a good one, Cassius!"

"Right…" I say uncomfortably. I didn't say it to be good or clever. I actually said it to be a jerk.

As time passes people start to show up, dressed in outlandish costumes as they hand over their money and receive the ticket that allows them to enter the warded room. Music starts to blare from the hall and I get a head ache because of it. Gavin and the chick I saw him snogging last night buy their tickets and he smirks at me before going in. I have to remind him not to do anything stupid. He's ridiculous sometimes.

Our time is finally up and I go to stand but one more couple walks up to us before the Hufflepuff perfects relieve us of our duty. It's Jason Weasley and Samantha Flint. I clench my fist and narrow my eyes as they approach. Since Weasley is head boy he didn't have to do anything but approve the decorations.

He smiles a dark smile when he sees me. "Nice to see you working for something, Malfoy." He says as his arm snakes around Sam, who I think is dressed as a princess. I can't look at her. "What are you suppose to be?" he ponders to himself. "Wait, let me guess. You're supposed to be a prissy, disgusting waste of human space. I think you've got that down pat." He smirks to himself.

I glare at him and I know Sam and Didi are looking at us fearfully. I can feel my face flame because he said that in front of Samantha, and Samantha didn't say anything to defend me… I sigh and shake my head. Trying not to kill him.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I finally ask. Ever since my first year when he found out who I was he's been the biggest jerk to me and everything I've done has just been in retaliation to his actions.

I caught him off guard with the blunt question and he stares at me for a few moments before he schools his features. "Because your Dad is a Death Eater, your Mom's a whore, and I just don't like you."

My wand hand twitches but I don't do anything. Instead I send a heated look to Sam, who's staring at the ground. I hope she likes the guy she's chosen to go out with because I'm done with her. I crack my neck and keep a lid on my temper as I storm into the Great Hall. I run into one of Hufflepuffs who was suppose to take over for me but I don't say sorry. Instead I scan the hall for a head of blonde hair. When I find that annoying Daniella chick that's been following me around recently I make my way over to her and grab her arm.

"Dance with me." I order and she smiles eagerly.

I pull her onto the dance floor and she is way too close to me but I don't care. My blood is boiling and my heart is thumping. I'm upset, I'm angry, and I just want to lose myself in another person for a while.

She wraps her arms around my neck and presses her chest into my mine. "I have firewhisky in my dorm." She whispers in my ear.

I got in trouble with my room mates last year because we all drank some after Sid brought it home after the holidays. After my Dad sent me a howler I swore I would never do it again but this is different. I just might kill Jason Weasley if I don't relax.

I look down at Daniella's green eyes as she smirks up at me and I nod my head tightly. She looks like a predator who wants to eat me and she grabs my hand, pulling me out of the great hall. I follow her down to the dungeons and before she says the pass word I stop her.

"Wait, boys can't go into the girls dorm." I tell her logically and she laughs.

"I know a way." She says before saying the word and walking in when the door swings open. I hesitate a moment before following her inside.

I've never been in the Slytherin common room. It's cold and dark, with green and silver everywhere and the windows are tinted green and yellow. I just stand there looking around me before Daniella grabs my hand.

"Come on, silly." She says, dragging me over to the archway on the left side of the room. She taps a few bricks with her wand and when she looks at me I raise an eyebrow. "Our head of house is a male." She explains. "So he has to have a way to get to the girls dorms if he needs it…. He's just not good at keeping it a secret."

She starts to go up the stairs and I hesitate before taking the first step. Once I'm sure that it won't turn into a slide I slowly begin following her up. I can clearly see the black knickers she's wearing because her costume was so short and I try not to look because of it. Even though I'm angry I should still be a gentleman.

Her dorm room is neat and it smells totally good like girls always do. I stand awkwardly in the door way as she reaches under her bed and takes out a clear bottle and two shot glasses.

"My roommates won't be back until the dance is over." She says, going to her side table and putting the shots down. She unscrews the firewhisky and pours us both a drink. "So we have plenty of time to hang out." She says in a deep husky voice that does something strange to me.

I accept the shot when she hands it to me and she keeps her eyes on me as we both down it. I sit down on her bed when she pours another one. She sits beside me as she hands it to me.

"Did you have sex with my brother?" I ask after I take the shot of the burning liquid. If she did this would be weirder then it already was.

She puts her glass on the table and faces me. Looking very serious. "No, I've never done that before." I nod my head and look away. This was probably a bad idea. "Have you ever done it before?" she asks, getting closer to me.

It makes me uncomfortable so I stand up and pour myself another shot. "No, not yet." I admit after another shot. My senses are getting fuzzy and my mouth is tingling. I'm getting drunk.

"Yet?" she says as she slithers up behind me, reaching around to pick up the bottle. Her arm skims my chest and I shiver a bit. "Are you saving yourself for someone special, Cassius Malfoy?" she says against my ear.

I turn around and face her as she takes a swig straight from the bottle. She is a good looking girl but there is something about her that I don't get. That I can't trust.

"I just haven't been in a serious enough relationship." I tell her, moving around to sit on the bed again as the alcohol makes me dizzy.

"Me either." She sits down on my lap and I really don't know what to do so I don't stop her when she tries to kiss me.

This is getting out of hand fast.

X

_**Lavinia**_

"Um, hi, Lavinia Malfoy… My friend over there." The nervous boy points to a red faced boy by the punch bowl. "He was wondering if you would dance with him."

"Oh, well, I…." The group of girls around me are watching closely and I sigh. "I have to go to the bathroom."

That was the best I could come up with. I spin around quickly and speed walk towards the loo. This dance was a terrible idea. No one is dancing, the boys are on one side of the room and the girls are on the other as the teachers hover around the food and drink pumpkin juice.

I make it to the bathroom in record time and I lean against the door once it's closed. I wish Serena wouldn't have talked me into doing this. I walk over to the sink to wash my hands, just to stall time and I look up to the mirror to fix my hair. Mom sent my costume to me two days ago. I'm a pink ballerina. It's actually my real dance outfit from one of our programs when I took classes, but Mom put more sparkles on it so it looks cooler and my hair it done up in a tight bun with my bangs perfectly across my brow.

I bend down to tie up my lace shoes again but I stop when I hear someone sniffle. "Hello?" I say as they sniffle again.

"Go away." The voice sounds pitiful and I nervously walk towards the stall in question. I didn't think I went into moaning murtles bathroom. I would hate it if I did. That ghost is terribly annoying.

I slowly open the stall and see Twyla sitting against the cold tile floor with her head in her hands. I saw her earlier tonight when the dance first started. She was dressed in some weird black outfit and I had no idea what she was. She sniffles and turns away from me and I bend down, touching her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly. I don't like seeing other people cry. She wipes snot on her sleeve and starts crying again. I get closer to her, and hesitate before putting my arm around her shoulders. "Do you need me to get someone?"

"No." is all she says before turning towards me and burying her head on my shoulder. I feel her tears on my skin and I awkwardly pat her back.

"Are you sick?" I ask after she cries on me for a few moments.

"No, I'm not sick." She looks up at me then. Blinking her bug like eyes as snot runs down her nose, onto her lips. "Do you think I'm ugly?"

I open my mouth, trying to find the best thing to say. "No, no you're not ugly." I say even though I don't know if that's true. She's not ugly… she's just weird. "Did someone say that to you? Is that why you're crying?"

She nods her head and I feel bad for her. No one should ever tell a girl they're ugly. "It was your friends." She says, turning away again. "That Serena James girl was the worst."

"Oh," Is all I say. I know they're mean to her. I know they are. "I'm sorry." I say just to say something.

"Why are you sorry?" she asks while wiping her eyes. "You didn't say anything." Maybe that's why I should be sorry. Because I never stop it when they do. We're silent for a moment and I debate leaving her there but she talks when I'm about ready to stand. "Did you read that book I gave you?"

I nod my head tightly.

"What did you think?"

I stare at her for a few moments. "I think it was the worst book I ever read."

"Oh," she says. Her puffy hair seems even crazier right now. "Was any of it true?" I don't want to talk about anymore so I shrug my shoulders. "Can I have it back?"

Crap. Cassius took it away from me. I look at her as she stares with her huge hazel eyes and I open and close my mouth a few times before lying. "I'm actually not finished yet." I tell her to buy time. Should I get her a new one. "So I need to keep it for a while."

She nods her head and stands up on shaky legs. I do the same and pat myself down, wanting to take a shower because I actually allowed myself to sit down on a disgusting bathroom floor, gross.

"Are you going back in?" she asks me as we walk towards the door.

"I suppose I should."

She doesn't follow me this time. Instead she goes back to her dorm and I watch her go down the hall feeling guilty and sad for her. I make my way back into the room and see my usual group of girls against the side wall, whispering to each other about everyone's costumes so I walk back out. I decide to get some fresh air so I walk outside and sit on the back stairs that lead towards the lake. I place my arms on my knees and put my chin in my hands as I look up at the sky, thinking about that stupid book.

I don't know what to do about it. Is it a lie, is it true? I can't hate my dad but I can't condone what it did if that book was being honest. My parents have been writing me every week like they said they would but I've stopped opening them. It just confuses me. I fiddle with the watch around my wrist as someone sits down beside me. I jump and place my hand over my heart when I see Professor Potter staring at me.

"I'm sorry. Am I not supposed to be outside?" I say nervously with a blush on my cheeks.

He doesn't say anything to me and I don't like that he's sitting so close but I'm too nervous to move. He taps his long fingers against his knee before he speaks.

"I saw you come out here." He says in a deep voice and I look out ahead of me. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong." I say in a weird high voice as my hands begin to shake.

"You're an eleven year old girl, there's a dance going on inside, and you're sitting out here by yourself. I would say something was wrong."

I shake my head and look at my lap. Staring at him from the corner of my eyes. I can only see his profile as he looks out over the grounds. Did my Mom really love him? Did my dad really steal her away from him? Only he would know, right.

"Professor." I say quietly and he turns towards me. "I read that book… you know that one that Hermione Weasley wrote." He nods his head and my throat becomes really uncomfortable. "Did you really love my Mom? Was my Dad really as terrible as the book says he is?" I don't know why I asked and as soon as I said it I knew I shouldn't have.

He sighs and he looks really tired. "Do you love your Mother, Lavinia?" he asks me instead of answering my question. I nod my head. "Do you love your Father?" Again I nod my head and start fidgeting in my seat. "Then that's all you need to know."

He stands up and holds a hand out for me to take. He helps me up and I drop his hand quickly, tempted to wipe my hand on my costume.

"We better get you inside." He says and I follow him, back to the dance and back to my annoying friends.

That night I sit Indian style on my bed with my costume still on as my roommates snore in their beds around me. I close my bed curtains securely and chew my lower lip before bringing my wrist up to my mouth, and pushing the button on the side of the watches delicate face.

"Dad?" I whisper.

It takes a moment but my watch glows and my Dad answers. "What do you need, princess?" I sit there in silence for a while, not knowing exactly what I want to say and for some unknown reason my eyes start to water. "Lavinia?"

"Dad, I have to ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

I chew my lip again and furrow my brows as I stare down at my watch. "Did you really kidnap and rape mom?" I say it quickly like it would be better if I said it fast. Kidnap and rape. I close my eyes. I should have worded that better.

There's a moments pause and then when his voice comes back through it's dark and dangerous and it makes me shiver.

"What did you just say to me?"

The way he said it, the tone that he took, made me understand why some people say they get the chills when they speak to him…. But he's never ever taken that tone with me. I gulp before pressing the button and responding to his question. Maybe this was a bad idea.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lavinia**_

"Don't be upset." I whisper in response to his tone. I'm shaking and I don't really know why.

"Rethink that question." He says coldly and I wipe my eyes with my free hand. He's never been like this with me and it's scary.

"Well, who… what… how did you and Mom get together?" I whisper nervously.

"Why do you want to know?" No princess, or sweetheart, or my love… Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"I just, I do." I let a few tears fall because of how sharp he's being with me and I close my eyes. "Please, don't be mad at me, Daddy. I just want to know."

I hear him sigh and there's a long pause before he answers. "Who told you that? What brought this up?"

I shrug my shoulder but realize he can't see me so I reply. "I don't know."

"Was it Potter?" he asks harshly with his anger back and I jump a little.

"No."

"Are you lying, Lavinia?"

I furrow my brows and chew my lower lip. Why won't he answer my question? "I read it in the book."

"What book?"

"That one… you know, that one that Mom's sister in law wrote."

"Why did you read it?"

"Someone gave it to me."

"Who did?"

I feel like I'm being interrogated. "Will you just answer my question?" I mumble quietly.

Again there's another long pause and I start playing with the edge of my ballerina costume nervously.

"I love you." He says and it confuses me but I nod my head anyways.

"I know."

"I love your Mother too."

"Okay."

"And no matter what happened in the past or what will happen in the future, nothing will ever change the way I feel about any of you." He says and I know he's talking about Evelyn and my brothers as well.

"Alright." I whisper uncomfortably as I shift around in my bed.

"Everyone makes mistakes, honey." I almost smile at the honey part. It means he's not as upset anymore. "but our family is in a good place right now and your Mom would have left a long time ago if she wanted to." He says, I guess making a point that he's not forcing her to do anything.

But what about in the first place? When they first were together and all those other horrid things that book claimed he did. "Did you torture Hermione Weasley? Did you kill Blaise Zabini?"

"I won't answer those questions, Lavinia." He says and then another pause. "It wouldn't change anything."

Wouldn't it? I want to say but I can't bring myself to. I want my Dad to be that shining hero that I always pictured him to be. I want it so bad that I think I can let myself forget all of this. I lay back against the pillows and I can hear my Dad's breathing through the watch with a heavy feeling on my chest.

"How was the dance?" he asks after minutes of silence.

I pause before bringing the watch back up and answering. "It was alright."

"Do you still want to come home?"

I wasn't expecting that and I sit up straight again. "Well…" It would be nice, I do miss home. "Well, I think I can handle it." I say just because I should. Because I'm not a baby and I'm a big girl now.

"Can you?" He replies flatly and I slouch my shoulders, thinking I must have hurt him with my questions. And the way I handled this just proves how childish I am.

"Dad, look, I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." I whisper softly. "I just, it was bugging me and I, I wanted to know…"

"It's alright. I'm not upset with you." He says but I'm sure he's upset about something. "In fact, I'm glad you feel like you can tell me these things. I'd rather you come to me with these questions then anyone else." He says and I feel a little bit proud that I did something that pleased him.

I let a sad little smile come to my face. "I should go to bed." I say, noticing the time.

"Good night, sweetheart."

"Goodnight—"

"Daddy!!" I am cut off by the yelling and I quickly cover my watch and dive my wrist under the pillows to muffle the noise. Evelyn is so freaking loud. "You told me you were going to come upstairs and read to me and I have been waiting this whole time! You have not come!"

I scramble around trying to turn the stupid thing off before it wakes everyone up but in my haste it actually takes longer.

"Have your mother read to you."

"Daddy, you promised. You said that you would and I believed you and you lied! I want—"

I finally find the button and click it off. Jesus. I sigh in relief and peek my head out of my bed curtains to see if I woke anyone. No one seems to be startled by the loud noise and I'm thankful for that. I gather up my bed clothes and walk towards the bathroom to change out of my costume as I tell myself I will forget about that stupid book and the stupid things it says.

My dad's right. It wouldn't change anything now. My parents love each other and they love us. What good would it do if those things were the truth? I scrunch my face up in thought. I don't like thinking about it really, so I try to ignore it. Maybe if I get alone with Mom one day I'll ask her. It makes me feel bad when I talk to Dad, but she might help.

I take a long shower and take my time brushing my teeth and combing my hair. I won't think on it anymore. I swear I won't.

Time flies by and the weeks go on with out much excitement which I'm thankful for and I am determined not to remember anything that stupid old book said. But every time I'm around Harry Potter I can't help but wonder how he fits into all of this.

He's actually nice to me, well, meaning that he's not mean and he doesn't treat me any differently from my other class mates. I guess he's really terrible to Cassius though and I didn't believe it until I witnessed a fight out in the courtyard.

It was snowing so I was bundled up in my Slytherin green hat and scarf. I was walking with my usual group of girls outside, my boots crunching in the snow. Classes were over for the day and most people were outside enjoying winter when I saw a commotion over by the statue of an academic wizard. I went with the others to crowd around to watch.

Byron Flint was lying on the ground, shaking uncontrollably like he was having a seizure and Cassius was beside him, trying to help. The crowd parted, allowing Professor Potter to come through. He pointed his wand at Byron, whispering a spell that made him stop shaking and ordered one of the students to take him to the hospital wing. When he was out of the way Potter glared at Cassius who was looking pale and upset.

"What did you do?" he asked coldly and Cassius' eyes narrowed dangerously. It made him look so much like Dad.

"I didn't do that." Cassius said, equally as hateful. He wasn't wearing his cloak and his face was tinted pink from the cold. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "The idiot behind you was the one who did."

All heads turned to Jason Weasley who was putting his wand in his cloak pocket. "He's lying, Harry. He--" He said smoothly and Cassius cut him off.

"I am not lying, Weasley. He actually meant to hit me with the curse but I used that stupid ricochet spell and it hit Byron instead." He said and I could tell he was really upset by it. He brought his hands up and ran them through his hair.

"The shows over." Potter said to all of us gathered around. People started to move away but I stayed planted to my spot. Wanting to know what was going to happen. "I want you to follow me to my office, Malfoy." He said coldly.

"But I didn't do anything wrong." Cassius said. "He was the one who—"

"You're just like your father." He said and Cass clenched his jaw shut. His wand hand twitched. "You think you can get away with everything. Do you want to be suspended from Quidditch this year?" Cassius tightly shook his head and Potter started to walk away. "I didn't think so. Follow me."

I watched him go with Cass stomping behind him shaking his head. Jason Weasley was smirking to himself and even gave a few high fives to the people around him. I narrowed my eyes at him before he felt my glare.

"You got a problem?" he asked me nastily.

"I don't like you." Was all I said and he started to laugh at me as I walked away.

I couldn't help but think of that book then. Maybe my dad was a bad guy so many years ago, but who are the evil ones now? Isn't that what really matters?

X

_**Cassius **_

I'm sitting by Byron's bed in the hospital wing with his journal resting between my hands. I'm half tempted to open it and read what he has to say but I won't. It's his privet thoughts and I won't breach that trust. He's had it since our first year. His therapist told him to keep one after he began having night terrors about his childhood and he hasn't let it out of his sight since then.

Until yesterday when that stupid Weasel tried to curse me. I scowl at the thought and sit further back in my seat. It was his fault totally and I was the only one who got in trouble for it. We weren't even bothering him. He just came up out of no where and started saying hateful things to me like he usually does.

It was in the papers a few weeks ago that a couple wizards were arrested after the Auror department discovered a plot to assassinate the Minister of Magic. My Father. Gavin and I were a little shook up about it and of course Jason Weasley was having a field day with it.

"Oi, I suppose the people are coming to their senses, Cassie!" he had said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Ignore him." Byron said stiffly as we walked.

That's what I intended to do. I really did, but he just kept on pushing me and pushing me and then he said it.

"I'm surprised you're still allowed to hang out with a moron like him, Flint." He said addressing Byron. We kept walking. "At least your sisters got a good head on her shoulders… among other things." He said suggestively and with that Byron and I both turned around with our wands raised.

I once asked my Mom what Jason Weasley's father was like. Percy Weasley was her older brother she explained to me carefully, and he was always kind of… strict. That's all she said about him and it really didn't give me any insight to his son who enjoys making my life miserable. Although Dad said that Percy was probably Mom's least favorite brother out of all of them.

I wasn't going to use my wand, I really wasn't but he decided to panic and shoot a curse at me. The first thing that came to my mind was that stupid spell we learned in defense and of course I didn't do it right and instead of hitting Weasley it hit Byron in the chest. When he fell to the ground I felt my heart beat painfully. That curse was terrible and he's been in the hospital wing for a while, passed out. I can't believe Jason Weasley actually wanted that to hit me.

"God, I have a headache." My eyes snap to Byron as he opens his eyes and rubs his face with his hands. His black hair is all over the place and I'm reminded of Harry Potter. That's not a good thing. "How long have I been in here?"

"A day." I answer and he flicks a glance to me and then down to the journal in my hands. I hand it to him and he runs his fingers over the leather cover. "Don't worry. I didn't open it." I reassure him and he nods his head.

"What day is it?"

"Friday." I answer and his blue eyes snap to mine.

"As in the 5th?"

"As in the 5th." I confirm and he looks at the clock, then furrows his brow.

"What are you doing here?" he asks sitting up. "Isn't the game today?"

My jaw twitches as I nod my head. "It is."

"Then why are you in here? Aren't you playing?"

"I'm sitting this game out." Thanks to Harry Potter.

"Why?" He asks as he looks at me carefully. He knows how much I love Quidditch.

I sigh and cross my arms, sitting further into the chair. "Because Harry Potter is a fucking idiot, that's why."

Byron studies me for a few moments before looking away. "What happened?"

I tell him everything. About how Potter blamed me for the curse that hit him, how I had to go to his office where he told me that I was just as arrogant as my father and I wouldn't be getting away with things under his watch.

"He knew that Weasley threw the curse though, right?" Byron said as he looked at his lap. It's hard for him to be my friend. I know that. Over the holidays he goes back to his mom with all the Weasley's and Potter is always there. Frankly, I'm surprised he still hangs out with me.

I nod my head. "He said if I had learned that ricochet spell properly then it wouldn't have happened."

He snorts. "It would have hit you then."

"I don't think he would have minded."

We're silent for a while and then Byron sighs. "I still can't figure out why he hates you so much."

"Isn't it obvious?" I say shortly and Byron raises an eyebrow to me. "The way he looks at me sometimes…" I trail off remembering the utter loathing I see in Potter's eyes when he watches me. "Sometimes… Sometimes I think he thinks I'm my Dad."

Byron nods his head and swings his legs to the floor so he's sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are your parents here for the game?" he asks and I nod my head. They come to every one. "They're going to notice you aren't playing."

"Yes." I can hear my Father yelling at me already. That will be great. "We're playing Slytherin tonight. So at least they'll be able to watch Gavin play."

He stares at me for a while and I begin to shift uncomfortably. "What do you want to do?" he asks and I'm not sure what he's talking about.

"If you think you're up to it I'd like to go back to the tower." I tell him as I stand up and crack my neck.

"Are you still avoiding that girl?"

Daniella… I nearly groan. Firewhisky and jealousy made me make one of the biggest mistakes of my life. The biggest mistake being kissing that chick and then trying to be a gentleman. She did want to have sex, I know she did, but my Gryffindor kindness got the better of me and I told her I wouldn't take advantage of her. I went back to my bed that night but everyday after that the girl has been following me everywhere. She's like a disease I can't seem to get rid of.

"Yes." I answer bluntly and Byron finds it in him to laugh at me.

After the nurse checks him to make sure he's alright he gets dressed and we make our way up to the Gryffindor common room so I can avoid Daniella, my parents, Harry Potter, and the world in general.

As we're sitting on the comfy couches, staring into the fire, curiosity gets the better of me and I decide to read some of that stupid book. I go retrieve it from my room. The dorms are bare and the tower is empty. Everyone is at the game but me and Byron. I want to know why Potter looks at me like I was the reason for all the terrible things in the world.I want to know why Jason Weasley hates me and my family so much. I want to know a lot of things and I can't get those answers out of my parents. I sit down heavily in one of the comfy arm chairs and prop my feet up on the table as I open the book.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I look up at Byron as he writes something in his journal. I didn't forget what he told me about his father. If my father can kill, what else can he do?

I don't answer him. Instead I start to read.

X

_**Gavin **_

"They don't have Malfoy tonight," Harlen looks at me. "Cassius, not you." He adds before going back to the team. "So it should be easy to get the snitch and end the game. All we have to do is get a few bonus points while Sylvia here gets the snitch."

What a good game plan. I put on my ridding gloves and kick off on my broom as our house cheers loudly and wave their green flags. I take a moment to inhale the crisp winter air before flying into position. Madam Hooch blows her whistle and then releases the balls from their trunk.

A Gryffindor chaser gets the quaffle first and when she goes to pass it to someone else I take the opportunity to intercept it. I smirk at the outraged face of the pudgy chaser as I zoom towards their goal posts, throwing the ball easily through one of the hoops. The crowd cheers and I smile.

Since Cass isn't playing we have this one in the bag. We score a few more points and they manage to get a couple in before everyone focuses on our seeker who obviously noticed the snitch. She dives and the guy replacing my brother follows her, but he obviously is not a very good flier and he nearly runs into the parents seating area when Sylvia dodges a bludger.

"Gavin, Gavin, Gavin! Look at me, Gavin!" I know that annoying little voice. I look towards the seating area for family and friends and see my little sister. Evelyn nearly jumps out of her seat as she waves at me. "Oh, Gavin, you are doing great!" she says with a smile and I see Mom pull her back and tell her to be quiet.

I smile at her and her face lights up before I fly off again to actually do something for my team. We score another point before our house cheers and the Gryffindors begin to boo. I look around and see Sylvia waving the snitch about her head with a huge smile on her face. We won. I fly down to my other team mates and give the usual winning high fives and hugs as the other team flies down and sadly walk back to the locker rooms in their walk of shame.

If that stupid Potter guy hadn't suspended Cassius from this game they could have won. I wonder if those old Gryffs still think Potter's all that great after he did that.

"Oh, Gavin. I knew you would win!" I turn around and see Evelyn running towards me with her reddish-blonde curls bouncing around her black earmuffs. She jumps up when she reaches me and I catch her, holding her against my hip. "I knew you would win." She repeats again with a smile as she wraps her black mittened hands around my neck.

I smirk at her. "Of course." I say arrogantly as I place her back down on her feet. "When did you lose that?" I ask, pointing to the empty space where her front tooth once was.

She looks very proud as she stands up straight, smoothing down her blue coat. "Last week. Do you want to know how much moneys I got for it?" she says and then holds up her hand. I start to laugh when she realizes she's wearing mittens so the fingers she's holding up aren't visible. "Well, I'll tell you. I got two—"

"Evelyn Grace Malfoy, never run away from me like that again." I look up as Evie's face falls. Mom is storming towards us with a furious look on her face. "You are not allowed down here."

"It's alright, Mom." I say as she grabs Evelyn's hand and glares. "She just wanted to tell me how great I was."

Like she just realized I was there she looks up and her face softens. "You did play wonderfully." She says. "I'm glad you won."

"Where's Dad?" I ask, throwing the broom over my shoulder as my other team mates start walking towards the locker room. Out of the corner of my eye I see the Weasley's make their way down the stands, probably to talk to their stupid kids.

"Oh, he's still up there." She says irritably, waving a hand up to the parent's seats. "Why wasn't your brother playing?" she asks seriously and I look at her, debating whether I should tell or not. It's not really my place to say so I shrug my shoulders.

"Maybe he's sick."

"Or he got in trouble." She says, seeing through my cover. She opens her mouth to say something else but someone cuts her off.

"Family members aren't allowed on the field, Mrs. Malfoy." I turn my face the slightest bit and I see Harry Potter out of the corner of my eyes.

Mom blushes and picks Evelyn up, holding her against her hip. "I know, Harry." She says and I think it sounds odd. Dad usually just calls him Potter, and in a very angry tone. "We were just leaving. I'll talk to you later, Gavin." She tells me. "After you shower, stick around. I think your father wants to speak to you." She says and I sigh irritably before walking away from her.

"Gin," I hear Potter say and I start walking slower and strain my ears to listen. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" she says in a controlled voice and I know she wants to snap at him.

"About Cassius."

There's a pause and I bend down to pretend to tie my shoe. "You can talk to me later. When Draco comes down." She says and I smirk towards the ground.

"I would really just like to talk to you alone."

I don't get to hear the rest of that because one of my team mates steps out from the locker room and calls to me. "Hurry up, Malfoy! We're having a team meeting."

I inhale deeply, flicking a glance over my shoulder. Mom's still holding Evelyn in her arms as she leans her head against her shoulder. She looks uncomfortable as Potter pushes up his stupid looking glasses and says something to her. I turn back around and walk back towards the locker room for the team meeting and shower. When I'm done I get dressed and step out into the crisp air and look around for a few moments before I spot my Dad. He's leaning against the fence, looking out at the Quidditch field. I walk towards him.

"Dad."

He turns around and places his hands in his pockets as his dark cloak rustles a bit in the wind. "You played well." He says seriously and I nod my head.

"Thanks." I say, when I'm close enough to him I cross my arms and lean against the fence as well. "What did you want to see me for?"

"I know things are getting tough now." He says and I think he's talking about the assignation thing. Because that really did throw me for a loop. "But I want you to know nothing is going to change."

"I know." Even though I don't. Things like this make me uncomfortable so I look down and start studying my shoes.

"With that book coming out and all the stories in the paper I know it's not easy for any of you. Just keep your head on straight, alright?"

"I will." I say, looking up at him. He still looks so young. His hair is perfectly combed like always and his silver eyes are intense.

"Why wasn't your brother playing?" he asks as he looks down at me.

For some reason I can't lie to him. "Potter made him sit out." I say and Dad's jaw twitches a bit. "It really wasn't Cass' fault." I say quickly, thinking that's what he's mad about. "That Jason Weasley prat tried to curse him and Cassius did a ricochet spell. It hit Byron Flint and Potter blamed Cassius for it. It's really not fair."

Dad nods his head and looks almost sad for a moment but then he schools his features and looks cold. "I know it's not." He says and then he turns back towards the pitch. "Just stay out of trouble, Gavin. The best you can, anyways." He says and I smirk. With that he stands up straight and exhales slowly. "I better go find your Mom and sister. You really did play well today, son." He says and I smile proudly.

"See you during break." I tell him with a smirk as he starts to walk away. "Wait," I say figuring I should probably tell him. "Mom's with Potter, he said he wanted to talk to her alone." He deserves my father's wrath.

"What?" he says as his eyes flash.

"He came up to her when she was on the field and told her he wanted to talk about Cassius. He didn't want to wait for you."

He looks like he wants to kill someone and when he starts to storm off I follow. Just so I can see what he will do. My father's temper is legendary, but I've never actually seen it first hand like this. Dad finds Potter and Mom talking by the castle, looking all serious and upset. When he approaches they both stop speaking and turn towards him.

This should be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gavin**_

"Draco," My mom is the first one to speak when we reach them and she flicks a nervous glance to Potter before continuing. "Harry said Cassius was having some trouble this year."

"I bet _Harry _did." My Dad replied coldly as he stood beside her with his hands in his pockets. His shoulders are squared and his jaw is set, I almost want to smirk. Evelyn tries to get his attention by tugging on his sleeve and I notice his jaw twitch. "Gavin, take your sister for a walk." He says, his sharp eyes never leaving the man across from him.

"But.." I start but he snaps a hateful look to me so I sigh in defeat and take my sisters hand. He's no fun.

I start pulling her away from them, straining my ears to hear what they're saying but I can't so I shake my head as we walk off towards the lake. Damn.

"Where are we going, Gavin?" Evelyn asks in a sweet little voice. I look down at her as she blinks her big silver blues at me and I shrug my shoulders. I flick a glance over my shoulder and I can see my father and Potter speaking animatedly to each other with my Mom shaking her head off to the side.

"Gavin," Evelyn tugs on my hand, making me look to her again. "Did you notice my dress?" She stops walking and opens her coat, showing a shimmering silver dress with black tights. She smiles a big goofy smile at me and twirls around on her knee high black boots. "I dresseded up today to see you and Cass and Liv. Do you like it?" I can't help but smile at her as I nod my head. She is cute. "Where is everyone anyways?"

I lean against a near by tree and crack my neck. "Everyone's inside." I answer her and she frowns. I shouldn't be babysitting I think bitterly as she starts humming to herself and dancing.

"Have you written your letter to Santa yet, Gav?" I shake my head as she spins on her toes. This is lame. "I did. I told him to get me a new Meggie May doll. She really goes potty like a real baby and she cries real too." She says excitedly. That actually sounds disgusting if I'm being honest. "And I also asked for a new broom like yours. Only I wanted it to be purple and pink with sparkles and I also wanted…"

I zone out as she rattles off the long list of things that she wants. The sad thing is she'll probably get every single thing on her list. She's ridiculously spoiled…. And she knows it. I look over my shoulder again and see my Dad basically yelling at Potter and I narrow my eyes. I wish I could hear what they were saying. I look over the grounds just to have something to do and I stop when I see my Dad's security guards off in the distance. They're wearing dark cloaks and sunglasses as they stand perfectly straight and scan the territory. They go with my Dad every where now. It's kind of depressing that he needs it.

As Evelyn is describing what kind of doll house she wants this year I interrupt her by saying her name sharply. She looks at me with wide eyes and blinks a few times, thinking I was upset with her. I bend down so that we're eye level and take her small hand in my own.

"Do you want to do something fun with me, Evie?" I ask her with a smile.

Her whole face lights up and she wraps her tiny arms around my neck. "Oh, Gavin! I would love to!" she says happily and I roll my eyes as her curls assault my face.

She acts like no one ever plays with her. I snort to myself when I remember coming home over break last year and witnessing her forcing the house-elves into having a tea party with her. She chased them around, trying to put dresses and stupid looking hats on them as they cried in horror and begged her to let them work. Dad finally had to step in and explain to her what would happen if they accepted the clothes she wanted them to wear. She pouted for one whole week after that.

"Alright. Now we have to be really quiet and not talk at all." I tell her as I take her hand again. She begins tip toeing beside me as I take a different route back towards the castle so I can eave drop on my parents.

"Gavin." She tugs on my hand.

"Shh…" I say, looking down at her and placing my finger to my mouth. "We're going to be Aurors." I tell her and she smiles and nods her head. "So we're going to have to listen to what they're saying." I whisper as we slide along the wall towards my parents and Potter. I really don't think that Aurors do much of this, but she doesn't know that.

"He wouldn't be acting up if you treated him fairly." That's my dad's cold voice and I level my breathing when we get closer, trying to make my steps lighter.

"Isn't this spying?" Evelyn says and I shush her again. "Gavin, Daddy says to never spy."

"Will you be quiet?" I snap at her and she gets angry and stomps on my toe with her sharp little boot. For as cute as she is, she is really a holy terror. "Evelyn!" I whisper fiercely as she goes to do it again. "Stop it." I say, moving my foot and holding her back from hurting me again.

"Don't be mean to me!"

"Alright, I'm sorry." I say as I pick her up and kiss her cheek. "We have to whisper. We're Aurors remember?"

She must because she's quiet after that. I inch us closer to them, on the other side of the wall until we're at the edge. A cold wind comes and blows through her hair, chilling my body so I hold Evelyn a little closer for warmth. She smells like Mom.

"This is why I wanted to talk with you alone, Gin. I knew he would just spin things around and go crazy." Potters voice is obviously annoyed and agitated. "There's no wonder your son is messed up."

My Dad starts to speak but my mom cuts him off. "You're being unfair, Harry." She says calmly and my Dad stops trying to talk over her as he cusses softly to himself. "I know Cassius is a good boy. We didn't raise our kids to hate anyone." Someone snorts and I'm not sure who. "I'm serious. I know for a fact that Percy's son has been bothering Cassius since his first year. He didn't even want to go back after Christmas holiday it got so bad."

"If you would just sort things out with your family everything would even out. I'm sure your kids need it in their life."

"What do you know, Potter?" That's my dad's voice. Evie raises her eyebrows at me and I smirk at her because of his tone. "Why would Ginny or any of the kids want to talk to them after the way they've acted? Not to mention how embarrassingly common they are in general."

"Draco." My mom whispers in a warning tone. I almost laugh.

Potter ignores him. "I just think it might help the situation if they had a more stable environment around them. Cassius has been getting into fights, Gavin has been acting up," I roll my eyes. He obviously doesn't know me so well, "and Lavinia asked me the other day if her father was as really as terrible as everyone said."

"She did?" My mom asks quietly but my Dad doesn't seem so effected.

"This is bullshit. I know what you're trying to do and I won't allow it to happen."

"What am I trying to do, Malfoy?"

"You're trying to screw up my life."

"Not everything is about you." Potter says levelly and there's a long pause.

My mom sighs. "Please, just give him the benefit of the doubt, Harry. I know things are tough for him this year. You of all people should sympathize with him." She says in a pointed voice, trying to get a point across to him that is totally lost on me. "It wasn't easy for you going to school with everyone already knowing who you were and having opinions on everything you or your parents did."

"If Granger didn't write that fucking book we wouldn't be having that problem." My dad spits out hatefully.

Evelyn looks at me with wide eyes. "Daddy just said a bad word. He—" I cover her mouth with my hand and shush her again.

"After what you did to her I would say that book was tame." Potter says darkly.

"I don't… I don't want to do this here." Mom said tiredly and I could tell she was really upset. Like almost wanting to cry upset. "I'm glad that you told us."

"Ginevra, this is complete and utter bullshit." My dad said harshly. "You know he doesn't treat him fair because he's my son."

"Draco, please." She did that soft little pleading voice that Dad usually gives into. She sighs. "I'm glad you told us about Cassius, but please remember that he's my son too. I know that doesn't hold much sway with you anymore but he really is a sweet kid and if it is as bad as you seem to think… just help him the best you can. You would know better then anyone how to handle it."

"Absolutely not." That's my Dad. "I won't have him poison my kids against me anymore then he already is. I want to talk to my son, now."

"You're paranoid, Malfoy." Snorts Harry. "Maybe you should be." He mumbles.

I wish I could see them because something happened then that caused my Mom to gasp. It sounds like something being pushed against the wall. I notice the guard wizards off in the distance tense their bodies and lift their wands at the ready. God, I wish I could see this.

"Draco, please. Don't do that." She said softly.

"He would deserve it."

"I'm going in side now. It was nice talking to you, as always." I hear another push and my Dad nearly growls. "Just think about it, Ginny. Malfoy, it was a pleasure." Potter's sarcastic voice drifts away with his footsteps and I slouch a little. There will be no fighting today.

What a disappointment.

"Draco, why did you do that!?" My mom's anger is shifting.

"He's not being fair, Gin. You know he's not. Cassius isn't the terror he's trying to make him out to be. That idiot just wanted a reason to talk to you."

"Do you really think you're helping anything by assaulting him every time he tries to talk to us?" She inhales sharply. "Harry was right. This isn't about you. It's about our kids and what's best for them right now."

Again there's a long silence and I wish I knew what was happening. "You two can come out from your hiding spot." My dad says coolly and I close my eyes before putting the agitated Evelyn on the ground.

She smiles wide and turns the corner and I reluctantly follow. Of course he didn't miss us there. "How did you know where we were?" She asks with her small little hands on her hips.

I lean against the wall, a little sheepish at getting caught and I look to my mom. She's looking out over the grounds with her eyes worried and her arms crossed over her chest.

Evie runs towards our father who picks her up and kisses her forehead.

"You aren't exactly a quiet little strawberry, now are you?" he asks, his cold tone turning warm. He eyes flick to me and narrow slightly. "Thank you for listening." He says sarcastically and I pale a little because he caught me.

"Sorry." I mumble, not meaning it in the least bit.

He rolls his eyes and turns away, mumbling something in Evelyn's ear that makes her smile wide. Mom is still looking over the grounds with her jaw twitching like my Dad's does.

"Are you okay?" I ask, just because I think I should.

She inhales deeply and then nods her head. "Yes, I'm fine." Her ridged posture suddenly relaxes and when she turns to me she's my Mother again. "I bet you're tired and hungry." She says with a small smile. "You did play such a good game today."

I nod my head, realizing how true those words are. I did have full day already.

"Why don't you go ahead and go inside." She says bringing a hand up and smoothing down some of my wild hair. "You look exhausted."

Again I nod my head. "That does sound like a good idea." I tell her. Imagining my wonderful bed. I go to turn around but I stop myself. "Are you going home now?" I ask curiously.

She looks to my Dad who's pointing something out to Evelyn on the ground. "I think your Dad wants to talk to Cassius but we'll leave after that." I go to leave again but she touches my arm. "Gavin, don't… don't tell Cassius or Lavinia what you heard right here. Will you do that for me?"

"Yea." I say softly again feeling guilty that I was spying on them. "I won't tell them."

She looks relieved and I walk back inside and go straight towards the Slytherin dorms. I ignore everyone around me and fall down heavily on my bed, relaxing my sore muscles from the game. I fall into a deep sleep not worrying about anything.

X

_**Cassius**_

"You got in another fight."

I knew I shouldn't have come down here when that first year came and got me. I inhale sharply before answering my Dad. "It wasn't a fight." I tell him honestly.

"Then what was it, Cassius? It was obviously something because you weren't playing today and Harry Potter decided to tell your mother all about how horrid you've been this year."

My eyes snap to his and I furrow my brow. "He said that." Dad nods his head sharply and I shake my head with my arms crossed. "He's a liar. It's not fair." I mumble, not looking at him.

"I know it's not." My Father's voice isn't as sharp anymore and he relaxes his arms against the railing, looking out ahead of him. "But you can't keep doing things that call negative attention to yourself."

"It wasn't my fault." I whine. I want him to believe me. I want _someone_ to believe me. "Weasley has been nasty to me this year as usual and I was just defending myself. I didn't mean for it to hit Byron but it did and Potter just blamed me. Just because I'm your son. It's not fair." I realize I'm starting to sound whiny so I stop my self and clench my jaw shut again as I flick a glance to his stoic looking profile.

"I know." He says softly, still not looking at me. The sky is overcast now and the sun is starting to set. Most of the light is coming from inside the castle walls now. "There's a lot going on and you need to be on your best behavior this year." He says and I open my mouth to respond but he cuts me off with a sharp look. "Don't give anyone a reason." He says and I clench my jaw shut and narrow my eyes. It's still not fair. I hate that I'm a Malfoy sometimes. It just makes my life harder.

I don't want to talk about it anymore so I stuff my hands in my pockets and look down at my shoes as he stands up straight and looks down at me. "Where's Mom?" I ask, just to change the subject.

"She took your sister home." He replies flatly. I nod my head and we stand in silence for a few moments, listening to the wind, before he breaks it. "Potter also said your brother has been acting out."

I roll my eyes. "He always is." Stupid Gavin.

"You need to look out for him." Dad says and I wish I could hit something. I hate being the oldest. "Cassius," he gets my attention so I'll look at him. I do so reluctantly. "He's not like you. He doesn't think things through."

No he doesn't and judging by most of my stupid actions this year neither do I. "He doesn't listen to anyone, Dad. I don't know what you want me to do." I crack my neck and run a hand through my hair as my Father watches my movements closely with his stormy eyes. "Besides, I get in more trouble then he does because he doesn't have Potter breathing down his neck all the time."

"It will get better."

"Will it?" I ask as I stare into his eyes, my eyes, before looking away quickly.

I was reading that book before I came down here. I just finished up the chapter that covered him becoming a Death Eater at sixteen. I'll be sixteen this year. I wonder if Voldemort was still in power would he want me to follow in his footsteps. I don't think I could. It's weird looking at him now knowing that.

"Yes." He always sounds so confident and sure of himself that I almost believe him.

I sigh tiredly. A lot of things have been bothering me this year. "I wish I went to a school where no one knew me." I say softly, not really intending for him to hear it but he does.

I feel him put his hand on the back of my neck and I close my eyes because of it. He steps close to me and kisses the top of my head, like I was a little boy again. I'm too old for it. I know I should be embarrassed because this is my Dad who's doing this after all, but I don't. In fact it's nice to be comforted right now. I didn't know I needed it.

"Be good, Cass." He tells me before letting go of my neck and stepping away. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

He's talking about break. I wish it was sooner actually. "Bye Dad." I say softly, embarrassed because of how weak I am.

"Stay out of trouble." He tells me flatly.

He looks at me for a few more moments, like he wanted to say something else, before telling me good bye and walking off. I watch him as his cloak flies around him in the wind and when he disappears I rub my eyes and walk back inside. For some reason I feel guilty. Like I disappointed him or something like that.

I walk through the portrait hole to my dorm and see Rose Weasley talking to a group of girls by the stair case. I roll my eyes as I take my seat by Byron in front of the fire again and pick the book back up. It's annoying that most of the Weasleys are in Gryffindor as well.

She's talking so loudly about her Dad, my Uncle Ron. A story about his adventures as an Auror. Again I roll my eyes when she mentions how he was partners with Harry Potter and how they saved the world more then a few times. I flick a glance over my shoulder at her as she smugly tells the story to her little group.

She has really frizzy orange hair that she feels the need to wear down all the time. I feel terrible for anyone who has to sit behind her in class because I'm sure they can't see over that mass she dares call her hair. She smirks once at whatever she said. She actually looks a lot more like my Mom then I would care to admit… She catches me looking at her and she narrows her eyes at me with her hands on her hips.

The last thing I need right now is a confrontation with that foul mouthed troll. So I turn towards Byron and hide the book at my side. I don't need her knowing that I'm reading that stupid book her Mother wrote either. I hear her say something about arrogant stupid prats and I'm sure she's talking about me so I glare over my shoulder again.

She's wearing a bright blue jumper with a green R stitched across the front. The traditional Weasley holiday jumper. Byron gets one every year as well but he never wears his. Out of good taste or because it would make me feel bad I'll never know, but I do know that I'll never get one of those… ever.

"What's your problem, Malfoy?" She asks loudly so everyone in the common room can hear her.

"You're annoying." I tell her flatly and that's the truth.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Come on." She tells her friends. "I don't want to be down here if _He_ is."

She starts storming up the stairs, a couple girls follow her but not before sending apologetic looks to me. I turn back around and shake my head. Byron is totally oblivious to everything that's happening because he's writing in his freaking journal.

"What are you doing?" I ask with an agitated tone to my voice. I feel fidgety.

He flicks a glance up to me and then back down to his book. "Isn't it obvious." He says indifferently.

My legs start to move up and down and I tap my fingers against my knees. "What are you writing about?" I know he won't answer, but I ask all the time anyways.

"Everything."

"Like what?" I press just so I have something to do. He ignores me, so I try another question. "Are you going home over break?"

"No."

That answer surprises me. He always goes home. "Why not?"

He looks up to me with his dark eyebrows furrowed together. "I just don't want to this year."

"So, what are you going to do the whole time at school?" I ask, my fidgeting has stopped and I relax back into the chair. "Sid and I are going home." He shrugs his shoulders and closes his journal with a sigh. I think I might be annoying him, but I don't care. "Is Samantha staying?"

He shakes his head. "No, she'll want to go home." He leaves that hanging in the air and I know why, because of Jason Weasley. It makes me scowl and Byron catches it. "If it makes you feel any better I would rather she dated you then him."

I snort. "Thanks." I say levelly. I look to him again as he looks at the fire. "Hey, why don't you come and stay with me over the holidays?" I say hopefully. It always gets so boring at the Manor.

His cool blue eyes look to me again and a smirk graces his features. "I doubt I'll be allowed to."

I shrug my shoulder. "Would you be allowed to stay with Sid?" I ask and he nods his head slowly. "Just tell your Mom that's what you're doing."

"We'll see." He says, leaving it open in that cryptic way that he always does. "What did your Dad want?"

I open my mouth to tell him but a group of people walk through the portrait hole and I see Sid's head of dark hair, hysterically laughing about something. He catches me staring at him with a raised eyebrow and he comes over to me as he clutches his side.

"Oh, my god." He says as he laughs. "You just missed the most hilarious thing."

"What was it?" I ask skeptically as he sits down and keeps laughing. A few of the other people who were with him sit down as well with bright eyes shining with humor.

"Your sister just cursed Jason Weasley." I don't laugh. I narrow my eyes but Sid doesn't notice. "We were just standing there in the hallway and Jason Weasley was with a few of his Ravenclaw friends across from us." He takes a moment to catch his breath and fan himself because he was laughing so much. "Your sister came by, Cass, with that little group of Slytherin girls that she runs around with and Weasley said something to her… I don't know what."

"He said something about her hair." One of the guys that was laughing cuts in to help the story and I sit up straighter. Something close to anger goes through me. I can handle Jason messing with me but not my sister. My little eleven year old sister.

"Well, I guess it was about her hair." Sid continues. "Anyways she totally freaked out and cursed the hell out of him. It was great."

"I thought Lavinia was shy." Byron mumbles beside me as I decide what I think about this story.

"That's what makes it even more hilarious." Sid says with a smirk.

"Did she get in trouble?" I ask softly. Thinking about my Dad and what he would think if she did.

He snorts. I don't know why. "No. Cute little first year girls never get in trouble." He starts laughing again as he leans back in the chair. "Even when they turn the head boy into a donkey. It really was great. You would have loved it."

I let a ghost of a smile come to my face as I sit back my tense body.

"How appropriate." I say to myself, trying to imagine Weasley as a literal jackass. I smirk.

_Good job Lavinia._

X

_**Lavinia**_

"I can _not_ believe you just did that!" Serena says with a laugh in her voice as we speed walk back to the dungeons.

"Keep walking." I say through clenched teeth, too nervous to even look over my shoulder.

"You totally just freaked out on him. He's head boy, Liv!" One of the blonde's besides me says. Fiona, I think that's her name. I probably should know that by now.

"Yes, remind me never to comment on your hair." Serena snickers beside me.

I flick a glare at her before saying the password and stepping into the Slytherin dorms. I will be okay. I won't get in trouble. He'll turn back into a human in a couple hours. I groan to myself and close my eyes for a moment. God, I'm an idiot. I'll probably get expelled for this.

Dad taught me that spell, just for fun. Under now circumstances was I to use it on someone else. Jason Weasley is just such a big jerk.

"Don't worry, Lavinia." Someone tells me but I'm too busy trying not to faint to care. I can't believe I did that. "You're dad's the minister. Nothing bad will happen."

"I'm going upstairs." I say flatly, trying not to freak.

My hands are shaking and I can feel eyes on me as I make my way up the stairs. I fall down on my bed and close the curtains tightly around the bed as I sit in the dark, breathing in and out. I can't believe I did that.

I was thinking about how much I didn't like him and how mean he always was to Cassius when he said that thing about my hair. It was just the wrong time for him to do it so I pulled my wand and said the first thing that came to my head… I can't believe I did it.

What he said wasn't even that bad and now that I think about it I most definitely over reacted.

I was just walking, stuck in my own thoughts when I caught him staring at me out of the corner of my eye. He smirked at me and then said. "Hey, carrot top—" but he didn't get to finish what he was going to say because I turned him into a donkey.

A donkey.

I lay down and throw my hand on my face. Maybe he'll be too embarrassed that a little girl did that to him to tell on me. Maybe no one will believe him. I groan and stare at the canopy on the bed for most of the night until my eyelids become heavy and I fall asleep. No one has come for me yet so I think I maybe in the clear.

I wake up the next morning and slowly get dressed in a white sweater dress with brown wool tights. We get to go to Hogsmead today. If I wasn't so nervous about the whole thing with Jason Weasley, I just might be excited. Of course I'm awake before everyone else and I sit on the edge of my bed as I pull on my tan colored snow boots with shaky hands.

When the rest of the girls wake up they giggle at me, reminding me what I did again last night… like I need reminding… before getting dressed for the day. I bundle up in my cloak and hat, carrying my gloves with me as I follow everyone down to the front doors where Professor Potter is waiting to collect permission slips from all the first years. I clench mine in my fists as we walk towards him. He pushes his glasses up his nose when we approach and when he looks at me I'm afraid that he knows about the terrible thing I did.

His jade colored eyes look me over when I hand him my form and I blush.

"Have fun." He tells me and I nod my head tightly, walking quickly away from him. Once a safe distance away I let out a relieved breath. If Jason Weasley was going to tell on me, he would have told Harry Potter.

I put on my gloves and keep my head down as we all walk towards the small little wizarding town. Small snowflakes begin to fall around us, covering the ground in a light blanket of white. I double check to make sure I have my money purse before I relax and fall into stride again. The girls around me start talking about some new type of dress robes that they want and I sigh to myself while staring at the ground. I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel an arm snake around my shoulders. In a panic I look up and see Cassius smirking down at me, his silver eyes light with amusement.

"We need to talk." He says in a pleasant voice that makes me nervous so I slow my walking down so the girls, who all are staring at Cassius, will walk a head of me. " I heard about what you did." He says and I can't tell if he's upset or not.

"Yeah." I say uncomfortably as we walk. "Are you… are you mad at me?" I ask as I look up at him. His cheeks are flushed and he's wearing a dark stocking cap on his head, so wisps of his smooth blond hair are peaking out around his face.

"Why would I be mad?" He asks as he smiles down at me. "I just wanted to tell you I thought that was bloody brilliant." I smile timidly at him. "Stupid, but brilliant."

"I kind of can't believe it happened." I say honestly as I look out in front of us at all the people walking ahead.

"I would suggest you never do it again… but… if you do feel compelled just let me know so I can watch."

He seems lighter and happier now and I smile because of it. I nod my head and he drops his arm from my shoulder. The warmness he gave me leaves when that happens and I shiver because of the cold.

"You don't think I'll get in trouble do you?" I ask quietly as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"If you do you could just blame me." He says with a shrug. "That's what every one else seems to do anyways."

That makes me feel a little bad. He winks down at me and then walks off to go with Byron who sends me a small smile that makes my stomach flutter. Sid beside him smiles wide and waves at me before walking off. He was a witness to my wild wand ways. I hesitate a moment before scurrying to catch up with my friends who ask me a million questions about Cassius and what we were talking about. Being around them gets really tiresome.

I take a moment to appreciate the wonder of Hogsmeade before I allow myself to be pulled into Honeydukes which is extremely crowed and over flowing with people. We make our way towards the sucker display in the back and as I start picking at the different flavored sticks a prickling sensation on the back of my neck makes me stop.

I look over my shoulder and see Jason Weasley glaring at me from behind his stupid looking glasses. I gulp and turn around quickly. I guess he didn't think it was as brilliant as Cass did. I try to ignore him as I pick up a few things of chocolate to buy and I pretend like he's not staring a hole right into me as I leave the shop with Serena and the rest of the girls.

I notice him when we settle for a drink at the three broomsticks and I uncomfortably drink my butterbeer and try to avoid his hard eyes. I feel terrible and a little bit scared. This most definitely isn't good. I ponder trying to find Cassius but I decide against it because I don't want to get him in more trouble then he already is.

Serena tries to engage me into conversation and she reminds me that she's coming to stay with me over break and I nod my head lightly with a tight throat as Weasley stares at me from across the room. What's his deal anyways? What a weirdo. When we get up to leave I try to stay in the middle of the group so I won't have to pass him directly on the way out. Right before we open the door something jerks on my wrist and I turn around with wide eyes.

"I think you owe me an apology." His hand tightens on my wrist and the girls around me shift uncomfortably as my eighteen year old cousin glares down at him. This is weird. My face flushes crimson and I pull my arm back violently but he doesn't let go.

"Let go of me." I tell him quietly as I stare at his chest. He's so much taller then me and obviously stronger because when he finally does let go of my wrist I bring it to my chest and massage it with my other hand. I know it will bruise.

"Are you going to say sorry, Malfoy?" He says hatefully and I don't know what he's trying to prove but I'm sure as heck not going to apologize.

I look up at him. He has dark brown eyes and curly brown hair, cropped short to his head and he looks nothing like the men in my family. I shake my head nervously and flick a glance to the door. I don't understand why no one is saying anything on my behalf but I guess they're just as tongue tied as I am.

The door opens and a gust of wind chills me. "There you are." It's a female voice but I don't move my head. "Jason, I've been looking for you everywhere." Samantha flint walks over to us and looks between us. "What's going on here?" She asks as she raises an eyebrow to me.

"Mafloy was just apologizing to me." He says narrowly.

"No, I wasn't."

Samantha sighs and looks towards Weasley. "What did you do?"

I don't wait for an answer because I bolt out of there as soon as Jason Weasley turns his eyes from mine. I'm breathing heavily and my face is flushed as I make my way out side and I stop for a moment to catch my breath.

"That was kind of scary." Serena says as they follow me out. "I thought he was going to kill you. What a bastard."

"You're like six years younger then him, and a girl." Someone points out. "He has issues."

I nod my head, my throat still tight. I don't feel very well about this. I will tell Cassius, I will tell Gavin, and I will tell my Dad. I don't mind being a tattle tale. I rub my wrist again and shake my head before walking off to find my brother.

Jason Weasley is a creep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lavinia**_

I convinced Serena and the other girls to go on to the robes shop without me while I went to look for Cassius. I know Gavin's not here. He's stuck at the castle because of what happened with Lucy Zabini so I know not to look for him. I take my glove off and massage my wrist again. It still really hurts and I know my eyes are watering because of it. It doesn't take much to make me cry. A weakness that I've always hated.

That thing with Jason Weasley did actually scare me and I'm shaky a little, not from the cold. I walk past Zonko's joke shop but stop when I see a head of black hair. Byron Flint is waiting outside, leaning against the building with his hands in his pockets. I stop walking for a moment just to look at him. He is probably the best looking boy I've ever seen. His hair is smooth and jet black, falling smoothly around his face, he has these really bright sky blue eyes, and his skin is white like marble. Even the dark circles he always has under his eyes make him look even more interesting and handsome.

I wish I was older.

I sigh wistfully before remembering what actually I was doing and I cross the street to walk towards him. He'll know where Cassius is, if anyone does. His cool eyes snap towards me when he sees me approach and he stands up straight.

"Um, hi." I say like the small idiot that I am and I can feel my face blush. "Do you know where my brother is?"

I'm staring down at his shoes so I can't really see the expression on his face. I nearly jump when his long fingers reach out and take my arm, pulling my bruised wrist in his hand and looking at it. I flick a glance up to him as he looks at my arm and then his eyebrows furrow.

"Who did this to you?"

Suddenly I can't find myself to talk and I just start stuttering. "Well, um, you know… I just need to find… Where's Cassius?" I say in almost a whisper. I wish I could just die right now.

"He's inside." He said, still looking at my sore wrist. He takes out his wand and I watch him closely as he runs it over my bruise, healing it with a warm tingle. "You know your brother has a temper." He says softly, giving me my arm back. "If he saw that he would kill Jason Weasley."

"How did you… How did you know it was him?" I ask quietly, not able, or not wanting to look away from his face.

"Not many people would be too happy if they were turned into a donkey." He says with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh," Is all I can say and I finally find it in me to look away, at the ground.

"I'll talk to Cassius for you." He tells me, tilting his head to get my attention. "I'm sure if you spoke to him right now, looking as pitiful as you do," he took a moment to touch my face and I realize he's wiping a tear away. How embarrassing. "He would kill Jason no matter what happened."

I nod my head and blush a little bit more. "Okay."

"Go and have fun with your friends. I promise he won't bother you again."

For some reason I believe him so I nod my head and look up to him. I give him a timid smile that he returns and I walk off with my face positively flaming. I start walking and then stop halfway down the road when I realize I'm heading the wrong way. I look over my shoulder and see Byron still standing outside and I sigh before turning around.

He raises his eyebrows when I walk by again and I don't look at him. "Wrong way." I mumble to him and I hear him snort.

Another thing to add to the list of embarrassments.

I find Serena, Fiona, and the others at the clothing shop in the center of the little town. They're all trying on clothes, giggling to each other behind the velvet changing curtains.

"Did you find your brother?" The brunette one asks me. I want to say her name is Melissa… but I'm not sure. I'm a pretty terrible friend.

I nod my head and take a seat in one of the green waiting chairs as they come out dressed in little white dresses with pink flowers. They check themselves out in the mirror and Serena puts her hair up in a twist before turning towards me.

"What do you think?" She asks turning all which ways.

"It's fine." I say softly. Feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm trying to pick out the dress to wear to your Christmas party, Liv." She says turning back to the mirror and letting her dark hair drop. I hear the others groan and whisper that they wish they could go. "What are you wearing?"

"I don't know." Mom usually just picks a dress out for me the night before.

"Here, try this one on." She throws a dark blue dress at me from the top of the pile of clothes beside them. I reluctantly look at it and she rolls her eyes before grabbing a red dress and disappearing behind a changing curtain. "Don't be a spoil sport, Malfoy. Try it on."

I roll my eyes before standing up and making my way behind one of the velvet curtains. The little room is darkly lit and painted maroon with a few candles along the wall. I look at my self in the full size mirror for a few moments before removing my winter clothes and placing them on the black chair in the corner.

I stop before putting on the dress to study my body. I'm just now starting to develop into a woman and I sigh to myself as I look at my pale pink knickers and bra. Byron will never want a little girl like me. He's older, and more mature, and… pretty. I shake my head to rid it of those thoughts. At least I know he thinks I'll be beautiful _one day_. I put on the dress that's a little bit too big for me and I zip up the side. It's sleeveless and stops at my knees. It looks too old for me but I do like the silky material that it's made out of so I hold my hair up and look at my self at different angles.

It looks like something my Mom would wear. She always looks so stylish and put together. I really do hope one day I'll look like her. She is one of the prettiest older women I've ever seen.

"Come out, Lavinia. We want to see you."

Nervously I open the curtain and step out, letting my hair fall past my shoulders. The girls are already out in different colored dressed and they all smile when they see me.

"I think it's too big." I say self consciously, slouching my shoulders a bit at their calculating eyes.

Serena steps up to me. "This color looks wonderful with your eyes." She says matter of factly as she turns my shoulders to the bigger mirror along the wall.

We look like little kids playing dress up in these dresses. I smile hesitantly at her exciting yellow eyes and then look at the dress she's wearing. It fits her perfectly. She doesn't look like she's twelve at all.

"I still need to buy some Christmas presents." One girl says and I almost sigh in relief. It means our fashion show is over.

I quickly change into my regular clothes and place the silky blue dress back in the pile of discarded dresses they all picked out. It's starting to snow really heavily now and I am constantly looking over my shoulder, afraid Weasley will show up and murder me but for some reason I know he won't. I know Byron and my brother won't let him.

We end up in an old antique shop full of beautiful intricate furniture and small statuettes of wizards and witches of a different era. Off on the far wall are hooks that hold many different styles and shape necklaces and bracelets. Serena's eyes light up when she sees them.

We walk further into the store and I check the clock that hangs over the register desk. First and second years have to be back by one to meet the teachers at the gate. We all have tracker charms on us to because this is the first year they've actually let us go. I guess they don't trust us younger students to be off by ourselves. It smells like the woods and nature in here and I run my fingers along a table that's full of small crystal balls on wrought iron stands.

Fiona, the blonde one, picks up a mirror framed in silver roses and ivy. She looks into it and fixes her hair with a pink finger nail polished hand. "What a beautiful nose you have." She nearly drops it and we all laugh as the mirror speaks again. "But I would look into fixing that chin of yours. It is a little droopy."

Fiona scoffs and puts the mirror down. "Stupid thing." She mutters to herself as she walks off and I notice her touching her chin with a frown on her face.

"What a fun trick." Serena says, picking up the mirror as the old shop keeper watches us out of the corner of his eyes.

The mirror is quiet for a second before it speaks. It sounds like an old woman who has been smoking pipes her whole life. "You are too young to wear makeup." It tells her and Serena snorts. "But you have beautiful skin."

"Of course I do." Serena says arrogantly as she smirks at her own reflection.

"But not so much a beautiful soul." It wheezes.

"Like that matters." Serena rolls her yellow eyes and hands the thing to me. I hesitate before taking silver handle in my cold fingers.

I reluctantly look into it, not really wanting to at all, and it doesn't talk for the longest time.

"I think you broke it." Melissa comments as she picks up an ancient looking copper brush and sniffs it before scrunching up her nose and putting it down.

I look back down at my reflection and bite my lower lip. I do look a little lost as I stare into it and I'm about ready to put it down when the old voice speaks up.

"You have your Grandmother's eyes." Okay. "But you don't see much."

What does that mean? The old voice doesn't come back so I put the thing down as Serena buys a pair of earrings. When we leave I flick one more glance to the mirror on the table before being pulled out into the cold street again. When one o'clock rolls around we all walk back towards the gates where Professor Potter and Professor Sprout take roll of everyone to make sure we're all here. Twyla is standing beside our group when we start walking back towards the school and she sends me a little smile. I smile back but my face falls when Serena comes up beside me and pushes her aside.

"Move, dwarf." She intertwines my arm with hers and I flick a glance over my shoulder at Twyla who is looking down at the ground and clutching her cloak tightly around her body.

That nagging sense of guilt is gnawing at me so I disentangle myself from Serena's arm and walk back towards Twyla.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I ignore her with a clenched jaw and stomp back towards Twyla who's too busy looking at the ground to know that I'm coming. Her face snaps up when I grab her arm, similar to what Serena did with me earlier.

"What are you doing?" She whispers to me with wide eyes.

"We're walking back to school." I say solidly staring a head of me. Not really sure what I'm doing. She smiles a silly smile.

"Thanks." She says quietly.

I nod my head and then she leans in closely to me and does something that makes me totally horrified.

"Did you just… Did you just sniff me?" I ask, totally rethinking this choice of mine. She blushes and doesn't say anything. She's so freaking weird…. But people shouldn't be mean to her… At least, that's what I tell myself.

"If you want me to keep walking with you don't do that again." I say quietly so no one else hears.

She nods her head as we walk back to the school.

X

_**Gavin**_

"I'm just a little nervous." Wanda whispers as I lead her through the Slytherin common room. She looks around with frightened eyes. "You don't think we'll get caught."

I pause a moment to kiss her unhappy looking lips. "Everyone's at Hogsmeade." I say confidently as I start walking her up to the male dorms.

"The first and second years are going to be back soon." She says reluctantly.

I don't answer as we reach the fourth year dorms. I open the door and walk inside. She hesitates at the door so I turn towards her. "Do you trust me?" I ask with my hand held out so she'll hold it.

She surprises me by saying "No." But she takes my hand anyways and she lets me pull her towards the bed.

She has her hair up in that annoying clip thing again so I take it out and watch as her hair tumbles down her shoulders. I smirk as I bring a hand up to her face and cup her cheek in my hand. I love girls. They're so soft, and pretty, and they always smell so good. I step closer to her and bring my face down to her neck, placing a light kiss there.

"Gavin." She says in a breathless voice. I pull her towards me and kiss her jaw, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Gavin." She says a little more sharply, pushing me back with her hands.

I look at her stunned for a moment. Usually when girls say my name like that it's not to stop what I'm doing.

"What is it?" I ask a little sharply as she pulls totally away from me and sits on the bed.

She looks uncomfortable as she looks up to me and then she looks back down at her lap. "I just think we're going to fast."

Ah, I have heard that before. I sit down beside her and take her hand. Playing the comforting boyfriend. "I don't mind going slow." I say suggestively with a smirk.

She takes her hand back and puts it on her lap. "I think we should break up."

I feel like someone just poured ice cold water on my head. I stare at her stunned for a few moments before I school my features and narrow my eyes. No one breaks up with me. It's always the other way around.

"What." I say flatly, even though I know what she said.

She stands up and looks at her feet. "I just don't want to be another one of your girlfriends. I'd rather end this now before you trade me in for someone else next week."

"Did someone tell you that?" I say fiercely. For some reason this upsets me more then it should. I don't like being caught off guard like this.

"No one had to." She says, finally looking up to me.

For the first time of my life I don't know what to say. It's like the words have been lost on me and I just stare at her through narrowed eyes as she blushes and looks nervous.

"Don't be mad, Gavin." She said, mistaking my confusion for anger. "You don't even like me that much anyways."

"You don't get to tell me how I feel." I say hatefully and she flinches. I realize I sound exactly like my Dad when he's mad at my Mom so I reel in my temper and turn away from her. Cracking my neck.

"If that's the way you feel then you should probably leave." I say coldly. Sounding so eerily like my Dad that it would probably bother me if I wasn't so mad.

She hesitates a moment and she steps towards me like she wants to touch me but she thinks against it. "We can still be friends?" She says softly. Like if she spoke too loud I would probably attack her for the noise.

"No, we can't." I turn around and look out the window. I don't know why I'm being so mean. I really don't.

"Why not?"

"Because no one stays friends after they break up." I glare at her over my shoulder. "Are you stupid?" I didn't think her face could get any more red, but it did and her eyes started to water. I sigh and roll my eyes. "You can't be serious." I say cruelly.

She wipes her eyes on her sleeves and turns around quickly to walk out. I clench and unclench my fists at my sides. Why is this bothering me?

"Goddamnit." I mumble to myself before turning around and chasing after her.

I catch her walking down the hallway and when I say her name she doesn't turn around. I get close and grab her wrist making her face me. She's crying and it makes me feel terrible.

"I'm sorry." I say, loosening my grip on her wrist. "I can be a real jerk sometimes." I say honestly and she snorts, looking away from me. I hate feeling like this. I touch her face again to get her to look at me. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay." She says quietly, looking at my throat. She looks so small and breakable right now. I was so used to cold as stone Daniella that I forgot how sweet real girls were.

"It's funny." I say and she looks up to me and raises an eyebrow. "Usually the person who gets dumped is the one storming off, crying." I attempt to turn the conversation but she looks upset again. "Oh, did I say something wrong?" She shakes her head. I watch her for a few moments as she tries to stop crying. "Listen, we can be friends if you want to… but I have to warn you. I'm a pretty terrible fucking friend."

"I didn't want to end things." She whispers and something like relief goes through me. "I just… I don't want to be thrown away next week when you decide you want something else."

"I wouldn't do that." I tell her as I bring my arms around her again.

"Are you sure?" She asks all pitifully and nod my head.

I hold her for a few moments, with her soft hair tucked under my chin before I sigh. "So does this mean we're still together?"

"I guess. If you want to be." She mumbles against my chest.

I smirk and pull back kissing her on her full lips. When I pull back she smiles at me and I walk her back to my dorm. As I lay her down on the bed and start kissing her a thought strikes me that I can't quite get rid of.

What did I just get myself into?

And… did she just manipulate _me_?

X

_**Cassius**_

Daniella does not seem to understand the whole concept of personal space. I shy away from her as we drink our butterbeers at the Hogs Head. She doesn't seem to notice and she scoots even closer to me and Sid snickers into his drink when he sees it.

"What's so funny?" I ask with an eyebrow raised as he smirks at me.

"Oh, nothing." He says, sending an amused look to the blonde she wolf at my side. "Where did Byron go anyways? He said he would meet us here like half an hour ago."

I shrug my shoulders and stare down at my drink all depressed that Daniella is actually here. I would feel too bad to be mean to her but I wish she would take a hint and leave me alone.

"So, Daniella," I cough uncomfortably. "What are you doing over the holidays?"

She smiles because I'm talking to her and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. It was getting awkward. "Not much. I think me and my Mom are going to go to America for most of it." She brings a hand up and smoothes down some of my hair that was all messy from my hat. I move away uncomfortably again.

"So, do you just live with your mom?" I ask, trying to distract her from touching me.

She nods her head and puts her hand on my lap. "Yeah, my dad died when I was little."

She just had to say something like that. Now, I'll be stuck with her forever. I take a sip from my drink. "Where are your friends today?"

Does she even have any?

"Oh, you know they're out and about." She waves a hand and smiles wide at me.

Sid snorts again. "Out and about." He repeats and I glare at him.

Everything falls silent for a few moments and I clear my throat again for the fifteenth time since we've been here. Sid opens his mouth to say something, probably something jerky, but he closes his mouth when the door opens and someone steps in.

I turn around to see who he's staring at and see Byron make his way towards us. He looks paler then usual and he has a busted lip, standing out bright red against his white skin. He sits down across from me and I watch him with a quizzical eye as he orders a drink, like nothing is wrong. When the waitress walks off he drums his fingers against the table, avoiding looking at anyone and I can see his knuckles are all cut up as well.

"Who did you get in a fight with?" I ask with clear surprise in my voice. Byron is like the most calm person I've ever met.

He finally looks at me, looking all innocent like he doesn't know what I'm talking about. "What do you mean?"

"I hope the other guy looks worse." Sid says, watching Byron with wide eyes. "Why didn't you come get us? We could have helped."

"You do look horrid." Daniella talks but I ignore her and push her hand off of me so I can lean forward.

"Byron, what happened?" I ask seriously. I lean back when the waitress brings him his water and when he takes a drink he winces because of his lip.

"Nothing." He says and then looks down. I know not to press him after that and the awkward silence follows.

I pay for every ones bill, just because Dad always gives me way more money then I would ever need and when we leave I push Daniella on Sid and fall back with Byron.

"Are you okay?" I ask seriously as we walk back towards the school.

He has his hands in his pockets and he's staring down at the ground. "Yes, I'm fine." He says levelly. He flicks his cool blue eyes to me and then back at the ground. "I've decided I am going to go home over break."

I nod my head, figuring now is not the time to ask him why. "Alright. Maybe you can come visit me." I say with a playful nudge to his arm.

He's not in the mood I guess and he doesn't respond.

As we pass through the gate I hear commotion towards the back and I look over my shoulder. I see Samantha working her way up with a furious look on her beautiful face. When she reaches us she grabs Byron's arm. He turns around and she pushes him back when he stops to face her.

"Why did you do that!?" She screams at him. And most of the people stop walking to watch.

He shrugs his shoulders and tries to walk away but she grabs him again. "You broke his nose and his face is all cut up because you broke his glasses! He was bleeding everywhere, Byron!!"

It dawns on me who he was fighting with…. Some one that she would actually care about. Jason Weasley.

"He deserved it." He mumbles quietly to himself. Byron hates confrontation so all of this is confusing the hell out of me.

"He didn't do anything to you!?"

Byron flicks a glance to me and then looks at her again. "I don't like him." He says before walking away from her. She watches him go with a clenched jaw and I'm torn between talking to her or going after Byron.

I choose my best friend and I jog to keep up with him. "What was that all about?" I ask when we finally reach the school and walk in through the doors.

"Don't worry about it." Is all he says and I watch him walk up the stairs with curious eyes.

What the hell?

I feel someone plow into my shoulder and my eyes snap to the person who did it. Weasley looks terrible. His eye is darkened and there are cuts on his face, just like Samantha said. He glares at me as he clutches his nose, and I can tell his hand is coated in blood. It's weird seeing him with out glasses.

"I'm going to kill you, Malfoy." He says in a nasally voice before his friends drag him away.

I just stand there, completely still, trying to understand what just happened and how any of it is _my_ fault. I shake my head as more people pass me, gossiping about the fight, before finding myself again and going up the stairs. I walk towards the tower intending to get some answers out of Byron. He isn't in the common room or our dorm.

What the hell is going on?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cassius **_

The train rattles on towards the station and I stare at Byron as he looks out of the window at the rolling hills and falling snow. I wonder what he'll do over break and how he'll handle being so close to Jason Weasley for Christmas. I know I would probably murder him if I got close to that prick but then I already hate the specy git with a passion.

The night after the whole Hogsmeade thing I found Byron in one of the dark empty class rooms, clenching and unclenching his fists as he stared out the window at the snow. Similar to the way he is now. I've only seen him like that a few times before and I knew it was never a good sign.

"Are you alright?" I asked him as I walked further into the room and closed the door behind me.

He didn't jump or seem surprised by my sudden appearance. He just nodded his head tightly. "I said I was fine."

I had walked closer to him and leaned against the wall by the window to study his reaction. I crossed my arms before I spoke again, trying to seem casual. "You can tell me, you know."

He ran a hand through his dark hair, still looking out of the window. "You know I hate it when…." He licked his lips trying to find the right words. "When guys are mean to girls." He says flicking a little glance to me.

I nod my head. I do know. He has enough bad memories of his Dad beating up on his Mom then any kid should.

"I just, I don't think anyone should abuse their power like that. My dad did it… your dad did it." He said, looking at me again and I tensed my frame. I was just starting to get into those chapters in the book. It's a sore spot. "I hate it."

"Did Weasley hit your sister or something?" I ask in a narrowed voice angry at that thought and the thought of my Dad being in the same category as his.

He shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Lavinia met me out in front of Zonko's looking for you." He told me and I had stood up straight and narrowed my eyes. "I guess Jason had grabbed her and her wrist was all bruised. I didn't want to get you because I knew you would kill him and you're already on thin ice so I thought I would talk to him about it." He snorted to himself and sighed. "That didn't work out too well. The more I thought about it the angrier I got and I couldn't help myself. By the time I got to him I was fuming and I just… hit him when he turned to me."

"Was she hurt?" I asked shortly, my wand hand twitching at the thought of Lavinia being in pain.

He shook his head. "No, just shook up and I healed her arm." He looked like he was upset for a second and then he rubbed his face. "It was a stupid thing to do." He said and I would have to disagree. If anyone hurt my sister they deserved a broken nose. "I don't want to be like Marcus." He said in a lower voice so I had to lean in closer to hear him. "I don't want to have his temper. I don't want to hurt people but I just get this… blind rage and I can't help myself. I can't stand it." We were quiet for a few moments before he looked right at me. "I don't want to be like my Dad."

I'm pulled out of my memory by Sid hitting me in the shoulder. I glare at him but realize he fell asleep against me so I push his head off of me and move closer towards the window, letting my head drop against the glass. I flip to another page in the book and start reading again. The more I read the more I realize I'm just like Byron in a sense. I don't want to be like my Dad either.

I always thought that I did. I always thought that my Dad was the greatest thing that ever hit this earth but the more I read, the more I remember, the more I hear… the more angrier I get at him. At my Mom for putting up with him. At myself for loving him. I can't ignore it, even though I tried but now I don't know how to greet him when we get off of the train. People hate me because I look so much like him and if he really was that kind of monster I don't know if I could blame them. If I was Potter I would hate him too. If I was Hermione Weasley I would want him dead. If I were a lot of people I wouldn't want to be any where near him.

But he's still my Dad… and I still love him.

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger, trying to not think about it. I'm now at the part in the book where Potter and my Uncle Ron went to Malfoy Manor and took my Mom and me away from there. They found her all bruised and beat up, wearing nothing but a sheet. She had been locked away in the bed room, unable to leave or see anything because all the lights were out… She couldn't even get to me, just a doorway away from her.

I inhale deeply as I read on. It was then, during those two months of freedom that she and Potter reconnected, that she told Hermione Weasley all the stories from the beginning of the book, and that she said were the best weeks of her life because she was free from my Dad. It's hard reading these things…. But it has to be the truth doesn't it? And the truth matters, right?

My eyes snap to the door when it slides open and I grit my teeth in annoyance when I see Daniella smirking at me. She pushes Sid off of the seat and he falls on the ground. Waking up with a violent shake before realizing what happened. He glares at the blonde girl in the blue skirt as she sits down beside me and he stands up, wiping some drool off on his sleeve before sitting back down beside Byron who is still moodily staring out of the window.

"I got some Chocolate frogs from the trolley." Daniella says with a smile as she places the blue boxes on my lap. "I know how much you like them."

I crack my neck so I don't strangle her and I dog ear the page in the book I was reading, sitting it down on the floor under my seat. For some reason I don't want any one to know I'm reading it. I take the chocolate frogs from my legs and hand them back to her.

"I'm really not hungry. Thanks anyways." She just stares at me and it makes me uncomfortable so I cough. "So… why don't you eat one?" I say in hope that she will and it will stop her from talking to me for a while.

"Oh, I couldn't." She says, rolling her green eyes like I was stupid. "I'm pudgy enough as it is."

I look her over once. She's like stick thin. _Girls_. I roll my eyes and shake my head. "You are anything but pudgy."

She smiles again. "Why thank you Cassius Malfoy." I have a feeling she was expecting me to say that. Like she was fishing for a compliment.

I watch her as she bats her eyelashes at me. Does she think we're going out? This is weird. I'm not really sure how to handle her. I've never asked her out, I've never asked her to be my girlfriend. I barely even talk to her when she's around and when I do I'm not actually very nice to her. Why does she always touch me?

"Hey Malfoy," I look towards Sid as he slouches in his seat and stretches his arms above his head. "I forgot to tell you. My parents got their invitation last week. We're all coming."

My eyes become wide in horror when I see Daniella lift an eyebrow. I look back to him and shake my head. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say in a pointed voice so he lets it drop.

But he's an idiot so he doesn't. "God, Cass. I'm talking about your Christmas Party. What else would I be talking about?"

I close my eyes and inhale. "What party?" Daniella asks curiously, though I know it's burning her to know.

"It's nothing." I say shortly, turning my body away from her and looking out the window.

"Cassius, you never invited me to a Christmas party." She says, faking hurt.

How am I going to get out of this one? I flick a hateful glance to Sid who's smirking at me again. I guess he did know what he was doing. He's probably upset that I let Daniella push him on the ground.

"My parents decide who goes and who doesn't." I say, thinking quickly on my toes. "Sorry."

"Couldn't you tell them to make room for me?" She says with her hand on my leg. My body tenses at the contact. "Unless of course you don't want me to go, then I would understand…" She trails off looking away.

Why does that make me feel bad? "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

I get up to leave and I go with out looking back. Some Gryffindor I am. Running away from annoying Slytherin girls isn't exactly the definition of brave. Godric Gryffindor must be rolling in his grave. I reach the bathroom in record time and lean my hands against the sink while I stare at my reflection. I think I can stay the duration of the train ride here without having to see that girl again. I could kill Gavin for this. This is his fault, after all.

I turn on the tap and lean down to run water over my face just to have something to do. When the door opens I don't even turn or stop what I'm doing. The two guys who just came in stare at me for a few moments as I splash my face again before going over to the urinals and unzipping their pants. I shake my head and stare at myself again as the water droplets drip from my chin and the tip of my nose. I can't hide out here forever. I'll just have to tell that girl no when I get back.

With heavy steps I make my way back to our compartment, wiping my face with my jumper sleeve, and thankfully when I look out the window I can tell we're nearing the platform. I sit down beside the clinging leach and close my eyes in an attempt to discourage her from bringing up the conversation from before. Within minutes the train begins to slow down and chugs to a stop in front of the crowd of people waiting for us. I stand up as quickly as possible, grabbing my book and putting it in my satchel.

"Will you write me, Cassius?" Daniella asks as the others get their stuff together and I put on my cloak.

"Um…" She blinks her big eyes at me. "Well, sure." I say, rubbing the back of my neck. I really don't mean it but she seems to think so.

I step out into the crowded hallway with Byron and Sid at my side as we walk towards the exit doors. I look over my shoulder once and see Daniella with a couple other girls smiling excitedly at whatever she just told them. At least I know she does have friends. I wish she was with them more.

"You know you're always welcome at our house." I say quietly to Byron when I turn back around. I know most of his holiday will be spent at the Weasley's and I imagine Jason Weasley won't like that very much at all.

He flicks his eyes to mine. "The same goes for you." He says softly and I nod my head tightly. I doubt I'll ever be welcome there, no matter what he says.

It didn't take long to find my Father as soon as I stepped off the train. I can pick out my Dad in a crowd of a million people if I had to. There's always something so arrogant and cool about the way he is and the way he stands, and the general air about him. It makes him stand out against normal people like a light in a dark room…. Or darkness in a light room is probably the more fitting comparison.

He doesn't seem effected by the cold weather at all and his pale skin isn't even flushed from the crisp air. He's wearing his expensive winter black cloak that lies casually off his shoulders and I can see from here that he's wearing a dark turtleneck and leather gloves. His blond hair is parted down the side and it falls smoothly across his brow in a professional and stylish way that makes most of the witches here look at him slyly from the corner of their eyes. Gross. I scrunch my hair in my own hand and make it messy on purpose. The less I look like him the better.

He smiles and puts his hand in the pockets of his tan slacks as a frumpy looking house wife touches his arm and says something to him with a huge smile on her chubby face. He'll complain about it later, but it's his fault for wanting to be the Minister… and after reading some of that book I have to wonder why he wanted that position in the first place. He doesn't seem to like very many people.

"I'll see you around, Cass." Byron brings me out of my musings about my father with a tilt of his head. I nod at him and watch him walk off towards his Mom who looks just like him and his beautiful sister. There are some good genes in that family. She opens her arms when he approaches and gives him a tight hug that makes him look awkward and uncomfortable.

The rest of the Weasley's, including the author Hermione Weasley, all pat his back and smile at him in greetings. They must not know about that fight yet. Sid hits me on the back once before saying good bye and I move through the crowd towards my Dad so I can avoid saying goodbye to Daniella.

When he notices me approach he excuses himself from the house wife and walks towards me with a small smile on his face.

"I think you've grown since the last time we spoke." He says with smirk when he reaches me.

_He locked mom in dungeon once for talking to a male servant_.

I look down and nod my head, not wanting him to know what I was thinking. I feel him ruffle my hair and I'm saved from talking to him any further when Lavinia finally finds us.

"Dad." She says happily when she sees him, hugging him around the waist. "Where's Mom?" She asks, looking up at him.

"She's waiting in the car with your sister."

The car. I snort to myself. Who ever would have guessed Draco Malfoy would ever own something as Muggle as a car? He actually seems to like it, though. When he was sworn in, the muggle minister of Britain gave it to him as a gift, not knowing that the magical world doesn't need to use them... but Dad found his uses for it.

He starts to talk to Lavinia about her first semester of school and I stand off to the side, not wanting to talk to anyone really. I see a few photographers off to the side snapping pictures of us and I roll my eyes irritably. I'll have to get use to that again, being around my Dad is like being a press magnet.

"Everyone's off the train now." My dad points out with his arms still around Liv. "Where's Gavin?"

Of course he looks to me like I should know and I shrug my shoulders, flicking another glance to Byron and his family. Ron Weasley has his daughter, Rose, in a bear hug and he's lifting her off the ground, laughing loudly at something. My Dad catches what I'm looking at and sneers, saying something about people having no class and I remember that book saying that he let his father, my grandfather Lucius, kill Mom's brother Charlie when he went to go take her. I wish I would have left that book alone.

The platform starts to empty and my Dad starts to tap his foot impatiently. "There he is." He says sharply and I follow his silver eyes to an alcove along the building where Gavin is eating the face of some brown haired girl. I look on in disgust. "Goddamnit." My Dad says sharply, dropping his arm from Lavinia and turning towards me. "Will you go get your brother and stop him from making that embarrassing display in front of all of these people. We'll meet you outside and don't worry about your stuff. The houseelves will Apparate it to the Manor."

He walks off with Liv and I stuff my hands in my pockets as I storm towards the side of the building and roughly tap Gavin on the shoulder. He looks pissed for a second when he turns around and when he sees that it's me he smiles smugly.

"Hey." He says as the red faced brunette rights her top and steps away from him.

I roll my eyes. "Show a little restraint next time." I tell him grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the girl who's trying to kiss him goodbye. "Everyone is waiting on us."

When I finally do manage to rip him away from his new conquest he snatches his arm back and smirks at me. "She's cute, right?" he says and I glare at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Whatever."

"Her name is Wanda Jones."

"I don't care."

"I think she's cute." He says to himself because I'm obviously not willing to talk to him about it.

We walk outside of the train station and I quickly spot the sleek black car parked in the lot. Dad's driving and Mom's in the passenger seat. She smiles a lovely smile at me as Dad pulls the car around to pick us up. I walk around in the road to get in on the right side and mom greets me when I open the door. When I slide into the seat I'm assaulted by an annoying little voice in the back.

"Cassius! Oh, Cass, I've missed you so much!" I look over my shoulder at Evelyn who's strapped into a booster seat and waving frantically at me. In her hands is a lollipop and her teeth are stained blue because of it. I wonder why they had to bribe her with candy today. "I'm glad you're coming home."

Lavinia dodges the hand that goes flying towards her face and I snort at the horrified look on her face as Evelyn continues to greet me excitedly. "I missed you too." I tell her with a smile as I put on my seat belt.

She moves on to telling Gavin how much she loves him and I look up to the rear view mirror and catch my Dad's silver eyes staring right into mine. I look away quickly and he puts the car in drive and starts to speed off.

"Draco, the speed limit is twenty five." My Mom says as she clutches the armrest by her seat. "Does everyone have their seat belts on?" She asks loudly so we all can hear. She looks over her shoulder when no one answers and lets her eyes dance around the compartment. "Gavin, put it on. Your Father drives like a maniac."

"I do not." Dad says hotly as he runs a red light and cars start to honk at him.

"Slow down." She tells him through gritted teeth as her knuckles turn white against the arm rest. A few strands of hair come loose from the twist she had it in and fall around her face, framing the agitated frown on her lips. He turns his head and glares hatefully at her. "And watch the road!"

He sighs loudly and turns back the right way tilting his head as he watches the car in front of him. "How was everyone's school year so far?" He asks, flicking a glance at me in the rear view mirror again.

"Fine." We all mumble together and he snorts as he makes a left turn.

"Did your midterms go well, Cass?" My Mom asks in a lighter voice but I know she's watching the speedometer like a hawk.

I nod my head but then realize she's not looking at me so I answer out loud. "Yes."

"What do you guys want to eat when we get home?" Mom asks with her eyes still on the control panel.

"Pizza." Evelyn is the only one who answers as she licks her sucker. "_Cheese_ Pizza. None of that yucky stuff you like, Daddy."

Again he snorts but doesn't say anything and I study the back of his head, trying to decide if I should be mad at him or if I should forget all of the things I've read. The book is practically burning me through my bag on my lap and I fiddle with the straps on my satchel so I have something to do. Gavin punches me in the arm and I glare over at him.

"Look at that." He says pointing to something outside of the window but I don't care what he saw so I hit him back. "Hey, that hurt." He hits me back so I hit him again and then it turns into survival of the fittest right inside of this metal muggle contraption. With Evelyn screaming at us in the background not to be mean to each other.

"Hey," I hear my Mother's sharp voice as I hit him again. "Stop it."

"Not in the car." My Dad's narrow voice cuts in again. Gavin goes to hit me again but my Dad's quick like lightening movements catch his wrist from the front seat. "Do not touch each other again. Do you understand?" His glare is so cold that Gavin and I both just nod our heads and settle our tense frames.

Someone honks loudly at us again and my mom gasps. "Draco, you are on the wrong side of the road!" He swerves dangerously and cusses to himself. "If you can't handle this then maybe you should let me drive." He glares at her again, but she doesn't seem to take notice as she watches the road and then points to something off in the distance. "We have to turn right up here."

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Ginevra." He says in that sharp voice and I narrow my eyes. "I know what I'm doing."

"Don't talk to her like that." I say hatefully, remembering all those stories I've read and his eyes flick to mine in the mirror again.

"I hate being in this car." Lavinia states from the very back by Evelyn as she crosses her arms and huffily looks out the window.

His hand twitches around the gear shift as the tension in the car almost becomes uncomfortably tight and I notice my Mom put her hand on top of his, and run her thumb over his skin. He visibly relaxes but I do not. Why is she always doing stuff like that? Why is she still with him after all the stuff he put her through? It does nothing but upset me so I cross my arms and look out the window as well.

"I saw that Daniella was looking for you." I snap a look to Gavin as he smiles a falsely sweet smile at me. "I bet she wanted to give you a goodbye kiss."

God, he's annoying. "Do you have a girlfriend, Cassius?" My Mom asks, finally feeling safe enough with my dad's driving to look at me.

"No." I say sourly and wanting the subject to drop. "Just so you know, Gavin, I'm not ready to be an uncle yet. So I would try to tone it down a bit." I give the same sweet smile to my now scowling brother.

"What does that mean?" My mom is totally clueless and she turns her body to glare at Gavin who's sitting behind her seat.

"He's just being a jerk." Gavin mumbles as he slouches in his seat and drums his fingers against his knee.

Family time is always such a joy.

The rest of the car ride is spent in relative silence with the occasional gasp from my Mother because of my Dad's driving and his occasional growl because of her response to it. We pull into the large parking garage in a richer part of the city where most of the wizards and witches keep their cars for safe keeping. I step out quickly and wait for the rest of the family as they unbuckle their seat belts and Lavinia has to unhook Evelyn from her confines.

Again no one speaks as dad opens the back and takes out the port key. He locks the car with a click of his keys and then he faces the rest of us with a tired sigh. The old vase glows with a flick of his wand and we all put our hand on it for a second before we go spinning out of the old parking garage and landing with a thud in the front hallway of Malfoy Manor.

"I hate portkeys." I hear Mom mumble as she stretches her back and closes her eyes for a moment to collect herself.

We take off our cloaks and hand them to the house-elf that's scurrying around to pick up all of the things we're dropping for it. As my Mom bends down to help Evelyn out of her coat Dad says her name.

"I know you wanted to stop by the Gallery today," He starts and I watch as she stands up and frowns at him. "But I'd rather you stay here for the day."

"Why?" She asks as Gavin makes his way upstairs and Lavinia sits on floor to untie her boots.

"Because I want you to."

She watches him for a moment before sighing and nodding her head. "Alright, Draco."

Anger rises inside of me because of their exchange. "Why do you always do what he says!" I yell. I just might be over reacting and everyone looks at me for a moment. It makes me even more defensive. "God, Mom, he doesn't own you." I say hatefully before stomping up the stairs.

"Cassius, come back down here." That's my dad but I ignore him as I storm to my bedroom. "Don't ignore me, young man." I slam the door shut when I reach my room and lock the door.

X

_**Lavinia**_

God, what's his problem?

I watch as he stomps all the way upstairs and when my parents look to me for an explanation I just shrug my shoulders and throw my boots over to the corner. When I stand up I inhale deeply and then sigh. It's good to be home. I have missed it terribly. My first order of business I believe will be to see my room. To make sure it is as exactly as I left it.

I am very particular about things and I hate it when Mom or the house-elves move stuff around. So I ignore my parents, who are speaking softly to each other, and bound up the stairs. I hear footsteps behind me and I know Evelyn is following me. I roll my eyes because of it.

"Liv," She says softly, before I reach my bed room door. I look to her and raise an eyebrow. "I don't want you to be mad at me." She says, looking all sweet and innocent in a little purple dress and tights.

"Why would I be mad?" I ask with my head cocked to the side.

She bites her lower lip and flicks a glance at the door. My door. My eyes narrow as she fidgets. "I only touched them for a little bit this morning. I promise I didn't mean to do it. I swear it only broked a little bit.."

I cut her off and open my door violently as my eyes dance quickly around the rose colored room, trying to find what she broke. I open my mouth and my whole face falls when I see the table along the back wall that holds all of my crystal figures of mythical creatures. They are obviously all out of place and as I walk over to them I can barely contain my panic.

The Unicorn and the Pegasus are lying on the dark wooden floor and I bend down to pick them up. The Unicorn has been broken in a few different pieces and the wings on the Pegasus are shattered.

"Evelyn." I say hatefully as I hold them in my hands and my eyes water. They're my most favorite things I own.

"I just wanted to play with them." She says softly, still standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry."

"You know you're not allowed in my room!" I yell as I stand up and glare at her furiously. She flinches a little. "Grandma gave me these!" I yell as tears start to fall and I stomp my foot. "You break everything! This is why you aren't allowed in here!"

Her lower lip starts to tremble and she starts to cry. "I said I was sorry." She says all pitifully but I glare at her all the same.

"Sorry won't fix this."

She sits down on the floor, in that stubborn way she does, and starts crying hysterically into her hands. She shouldn't be crying I think bitterly as place the crystal pieces back on the table. The emerald eye of the Pegasus is missing as well and I get down on my knees to look for it while whipping away tears.

"What's going on here?" My mom comes in and picks Evie up off the ground. I glare at both of them over my shoulder as Evelyn buries her face in Mom's neck.

"I said I was sorry but she wouldn't listen." Evelyn cries in her ear. Mom looks to me with a furrowed brow as I stand up.

"She broke them!" I yell, my anger coming back. "Why did you let her in my room, Mom!?" I'm placing the blame on her now.

"I didn't know she came in." She says softly. Coming into my room and sitting on my cream colored bed. "You don't have to shout so much. I think we understand you're upset." She says as she rubs Evelyn's back and that just upsets me more.

"She broke them!" I whine again and point to the pile of crystal on the table. "And Grandma said they can't be fixed by magic. They're ruined forever."

"I said I was sorry." Evelyn says against my Mom's skin. She brings her head up and looks at me with blood shot eyes and a tear and snot streaked face. "I didn't mean to. I just wanted to touch them."

"You _broke_ them!"

She sobs loudly again and my mom sighs. "We'll find a way to fix them, sweetie. I know you're upset but Evelyn didn't intentionally do this."

"She's not allowed in here." I say hatefully again, just because I'm upset. I turn away from them and cross my arms. "Grandma told me that they're made of that special stuff that makes them immune to magic. That means they can't be fixed and now they're gone forever and they were my favorite!"

That's a lie. The fairy one is actually my favorite but it sounds better if they were. I hear Mom put Evelyn down on the bed and walk over to me, touching my shoulder. "I'm sure your Father will know a way to fix them." She says softly, trying to reassure me. "I promise."

I turn around and look up at her. She looks totally confident and calm as she half smiles down at me, wiping away some tears with her fingers.

"Now, don't be so sad. You just got home." She says letting a full smile tilt her face. "And I want you to tell me all about your first semester of school."

I nod my head and wipe my eyes again with my sleeve. Some of my anger deflating with her confidence. "I need to unpack some first."

She nods her head and then looks over her shoulder. "Now, I want you to give your sister a hug and tell her you forgive her."

"She shouldn't have been in my room." I mumble, my anger with her coming back. Mom sends me a pointed look and I look at my bed where Evelyn is still curled up, crying because I'm mad at her. I sigh. "Fine."

I walk over to the bed and touch Evie's shoulder and she sobs some more. She's so dramatic. I force her to sit up and hug her, she clings to me for dear life and I roll my eyes against her strawberry blonde hair.

"I forgive you." I tell her shortly as I pat her back. She pulls back and wipes some snot on her hand and I look disgusted for half a moment before schooling my features. "You just can't come into my room without my permission."

She nods her head and jumps off of my bed. Suddenly she feels a whole lot better and she stands by Mom as she collects all of the pieces of my broken statues in her hands. "You know you can't touch Lavinia's things." I hear her tell Evelyn and she nods her head.

"They're just so pretty." She sniffs as she watches Mom pick up the little sapphire eyes of the unicorn.

"But they aren't yours."

I look down at the floor and see the light reflecting off the glittering emerald eye by my bed post and I bend down to pick it up. I hand it to Mom as she gives me a little smile.

"We'll let you get settled in then. We're having dinner at seven so be down by then." She says as she bends down and kisses my forehead.

I nod my head and watch her walk out of the room. Evelyn is still staring at the crystal figures on the table and I almost yell at her again but Mom beats me to it. "Come on, little one."

Evelyn flicks a smile to me before scurrying out of the room to follow Mom. The door closes and I fall down on my bed with a tired sigh. I had forgotten how comfortable my bed was compared to that block of wood at Hogwarts. I look around my room feeling comfort in its familiarity. There's my wardrobe and vanity, my side table and shelves, my writing desk and decoration tables, all painted the same soft cream color. The walls are a rose color with a flower boarder across the top that matches my bedspread, everything is as I like it.

I run my fingers over the top of my bedding and smile a little. It's good to be home. I can fight with my five year old sister because that's nothing compared to Jason Weasley. Or the snarky Slytherin girls I'm friends with, or the creepy Professor Potter. I place my hands behind my head and cross my legs as I open my eyes to look at the sculpted ceiling and chandelier.

It is good to be home.

_**Gavin**_

"You can't be serious." I say with a smile as my Dad smirks at me from the other side of his desk. He hands me the contract and I laugh a little. "I can't believe you bought the Falmouth Falcons!" I say excitedly. They're my favorite quidditch team. "Does this mean we get season tickets?"

"Box seats." He says with an arrogant look on his face.

I set the piece of parchment down on the table and smile at him. "That is brilliant, Dad." I say and I totally mean it. "Will we be able to meet the team then?"

"No." He says and my whole face falls. He starts to laugh to himself. "That would be too much. How about just Rudolph Leary?"

I can barely keep myself from jumping out of my seat. He's like the best chaser ever and my idol. "Ah, that is just… that's just great." I say, unable to hold back my glee. My Dad laughs at me and stands up to pour himself a glass of brandy as I sit back in the chair with a mystified look on my face. "Cassius is going to flip out." I tell him as he walks back towards me and leans against the edge of his desk. "He likes them more then I do."

"Speaking of Cassius," He says suddenly serious. He takes a drink from his glass and then sits it on the table. "What's going on with him?"

"What do you mean?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"He doesn't seem like himself."

As far as I know Weasley hasn't really been bothering him recently so I shrug my shoulders. I really don't know what he's talking about. Dad watches me for a few moments and he seems like he's going to say something but someone knocks on the door and his eyes snap in that direction.

"It's open." He says, walking back towards his seat and sitting down.

Mom comes into the room with a handful of something shiny and sharp. My Dad raises an eyebrow when she reaches him and dumps the shards on the desk in front of him. She stands up straight and smoothes out the blue blouse she's wearing with her long white fingers.

"You had better find a way to fix these or there is going to be a war in our house." She says seriously.

"What is it?" He asks, leaning over and moving them around with his fingers. One slices his finger and I wince for him as he brings it up to his mouth to deaden the pain.

"Evelyn was in Lavinia's room this morning and broke some of those Crystal things that your mother bought her." She tells him, sitting on the desk so her back is facing me. "This one is a unicorn." She says pointing to the first pile. Then she motions to the second. "And this is a Pegasus."

Dad finally takes his hurt finger out of his mouth and nods his head. "I'll see what I can do."

"Make sure whatever you do fixes them or secretly find a way to buy the same exact things or your daughter just might kill our little baby."

I smirk and cross my legs as she tells him that. Lavinia must have thrown a fit. "I will. Don't worry." He tells her as she stands back up.

"Where is Evelyn?" I ask curiously as Mom turns towards me.

"I actually think she went to your room to help unpack some of your things."

"What?" I snap. Not liking that idea at all.

She laughs at me. "Be nice to her, Gavin. She gets lonely with all of you gone."

I nod my head with a frown on my face.

"Good, well, I'll see you boys later." She smiled at me and went to walk away but Dad grabbed her wrist. She stopped quickly and flicked a look to him as he smirked, raising his eyebrows at her expectantly.

I feel like I'm intruding on a weird personal moment so I tried to stay quiet as they stared at each other some more. Mom finally gave in to whatever was happening and rolled her eyes before bending down and kissing him on the mouth with her free hand on his chest for balance.

How disgusting.

I turn away uncomfortably and cross my arms as they kiss and when she finally pulls back I make a disgusted face that my dad chuckles at. He finally lets go of her and giving her freedom to walk by me. She runs her fingers through my wild hair before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

We talk some more about how awesome it is that he bought a Quidditch team and after a while he looks down at his watch. Telling me that it's time to eat and I follow him out of the room and to the dinning hall, still marveling at the Falmouth Falcon thing.

Gourmet Pizza's are layed out on stone plates in the middle of the table and my mouth waters when I see them. I hadn't even noticed how hungry I was but my stomach growls as soon as the delicious smell hits me. I easily get back into habit of being home and slide into my usual seat beside Cassius' chair, across from my Mom. Evelyn and Lavinia are already seated as well and they're plates are all ready full as Dad takes his usual seat at the head of the table.

Cassius is the only one missing.

"Where is he?" I ask, nodding my head to the empty spot to my left as I fill up my plate.

"Maybe he fell asleep." Mom offers as she cuts up Evelyn's food for her because she'll whine about it if she doesn't.

Dad's already drinking from his glass of wine and he narrows his eyes in thought before turning towards me. "Go get him." He says and I know there's something cold in his tone so I stand up with out question.

His door is closed when I get to it and I knock loudly just in case he was asleep. "Come on, Cass. It's dinner time." I say to the wood grain on the door.

"I'm not hungry." Is his flat answer.

"Dad will make you come down anyways. You know that."

"Why does he get to decide everything?" He says nastily and I roll my eyes. "He's not God."

I'm too hungry to mess around with him so I shrug my shoulders at the door. "Fine, but don't whine to me when Dad yells at you."

He grumbles something but I don't hear it because I'm too busy walking away to care. When I sit down in my seat again and place my napkin on my lap I tell Dad that he refuses to come down. He finishes his glass of wine and then sets it lightly down on the table before standing up and putting his napkin on his empty plate.

"Draco, just let him be." Mom pleads as she watches the cold look on his face. "He's probably just tired."

He doesn't say anything. He just sends her a heated glare before walking past all of us and out of the room. I gulp down the contents of my glass and relax into my seat with a sigh as I pick at my food.

This is bound to be a _wonderful_ break. I can tell already.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cassius**_

I turn the page in the book and start reading Chapter 12. The chapter that covers what happened when my Dad did find my Mom at the cabin and forced her to come back with him. It also talks about his assignments at that time with the Dark Lord. All those families he took out. The details make me cringe.

I hear footsteps in the hallway and I roll my eyes, thinking they must have sent someone up after me again so I take my headphones off of my desk and turn on my record player to blare out the noise when I'm sure they'll start calling for me. I go back to my book with the Stanza Brother's vibrating my eardrums against the knock on the door.

Suddenly the earphones are ripped off of me and I cuss when I turn around in the bed and glare at my Dad as he stands over me with an emotionless face.

"What is wrong with you?" He snaps hatefully and I push the book under my pillow and stand up to face him. "You have been unbelievably rude."

"Nothing." I say shortly, messing with my hair so I can avoid looking at him.

"We're eating. You know my rules about eating dinner as a family." He tells me curtly.

Anger rises inside of me and I scowl at him. "I'm not hungry." I say stiffly, sitting back down on my bed and crossing my arms. He always has rules. It's not fair.

"I don't care. You can sit there and stare at your plate for all I care, but you will be there. Now get up." He started walking towards the doorway but I didn't move. "Cassius Mafloy, get moving."

"Why are you such a dictator!?" I yell and his eyes narrow dangerously at me. I stand up and stomp over to the window where I cross my arms and look out over the grounds. "Just because Mom always does what you say with out question doesn't mean I'm going to." I hiss at him and there's a pause. I can feel his anger radiating off of him now.

"What does that mean?" He asks in a controlled voice, and I know he wants to yell at me.

"I think you know." I say in a bratty manner but I can't help myself.

I hear his footsteps and I think he might be leaving but when I look over my shoulder I see him by my bed, grabbing the book hidden under my pillow. He scowls at it and then his cold silver eyes flick to me as the book lies limply in his hands.

"Seriously?" He says hatefully as he turns the book in his hands.

"It's true isn't it?" I ask with a shaky voice. Not really wanting to confront him about that just yet.

"We've been over this before. I told you---"

"You told me that you and Mom where young when you married." I cut him off and his eyes narrow again as I turn to face him. "And you said something about mistakes but that's all you said. You didn't tell me that you forced her! That you threatened her! You didn't tell me that you locked her up here at the Manor so she wouldn't leave you! You didn't tell me that you killed all of those people!" I feel angry tears in my eyes and wipe them furiously with my hands and turn around again. Feeling embarrassed and not wanting him to see me.

"Cassius—"

"No wonder the Weasley's hate us so much."

"You don't know—"

"I would hate us too. You are an evil person…"

"Cassius." He says sharply and I look at him again. "Do not interrupt me again. You don't understand the way things were and this book shows only one side of the story."

"So it's true then." I say flatly with a clenched jaw as more tears sting my eyes painfully.

"You have had a privileged little life so far, Cass." He tells me and I snort. "You haven't had to make the same decisions I have." His voice is starting to escalate with each word but I don't care.

"Like kidnapping someone, torturing people, and killing half the muggle born population?"

"It was war. You can't begin to understand what it was like with the Dark Lord around and I am actually glad that you don't. I don't understand why you are letting some thing as stupid like this get to you." He says dismissively and it upsets me that he doesn't think it's a big deal. "I guess you're more like your Mother then I thought." He sighs to himself.

"Why?" I say hatefully again, looking at his tall frame over my shoulder. "Because I'm weak like her? Is that why?"

"That's not what I meant." He says with a clenched jaw and I wipe some tears away again feeling foolish and weak and everything that a guy shouldn't be. "If you don't want to come down, fine, but if you aren't eating dinner with us then you won't be eating at all." He says and then he walks out of my room, slamming the door so hard that it rattles my windows.

I breathe heavily in and out trying to control my temper. The temper I most definitely inherited from him. I look down and close my eyes. I just about inherited everything from him I suppose. Why did I let that book get to me? I promised myself when it first came out that I would never read it but I broke the promise to myself and did anyways and now I hate everything. I hate my parents for being that way. I hate the rest of my family for being ignorant to it. I hate the Weasley's for hating us for it.

I hear a growl leave my lips and I open my eyes again, looking out at the back gardens under my window. What am I suppose to do now? Just forget it like Lavinia obviously did after she read the book? But she's younger and she probably didn't understand half the stuff in that book… all those people he hurt. The same man who killed and mutilated those muggles is the same man who caught me before I would fall down and the same man who taught me how to fly.

I shake my head and turn around to storm towards the attic. Maybe it was like he said. It was only one side of the story. I hope so. It takes me a while to find the stair case that leads to the top floor and I run up the stairs two at a time to the musty attic full of old furniture and things our family wanted to keep. A few old paintings are up there, snoozing behind dusty sheets and I take a moment to let my eyes adjust to the dim light coming in through the small round windows. The floor board's creek under my feet and dust flies around me as I walk towards the wooden chest's towards the back. I move aside some boxes of clothes and pop open the first one.

It's full of very old photos of other men with blonde hair and silver eyes, eyeing me coolly behind their frames. The sepia color and clothes tell me it's from a totally different era so I close the chest and scoot it aside. I open the other that has my Dad's name on it.

Inside is a large box of baby pictures of him with Grandma and a few serious ones of him and Grandpa Malfoy. A blue blanket and old looking rattle are at the bottom with a few of his baby clothes that someone felt was sentimental enough to keep. I pick up the brown bear that's missing an eye and a little smile appears on my face.

It's weird seeing my Dad as a baby or a little boy with a weakness for teddy bears.

I look at the ugly bear for a few more moments before letting it drop and snapping the chest shut. A newer looking cherry wood chest with golden hinges is behind it. It has my name on it and I hesitate before pulling it towards me. It feels a lot lighter then my father's did.

I unlock the golden latch in the front and pop it open. My eyes immediately fall on the green stuffed dragon lying on the top of my baby clothes and I let a sad smile come to my face as I pick him up. _Henry_. A wave of memories hit me as I stare into his red eyes… he was my best friend until I was six. That's a little embarrassing.

I reluctantly put him to the side and lift up the box marked pictures after having to move my first small starter broom to the side. Considering I was their first son the box is surprising light. In fact, as I sort though the different pictures, I realize that most of the documentation on film of my life doesn't start until I was about two years old.

Probably because all of those terrible things were happening when I was a baby. That doesn't help me feel comfortable with any of this at all. I continue to flip through the glossy photos with a fever, trying desperately to find something that will make everything be ok. That will make me feel better… I stop when I see a picture of my Mom and Dad.

I pull it out and hold it up to my face so I can study it. They do look a lot younger. Mom is wearing a long sleeved rust colored dress and brown boots as she stands in front of the fire place that I know is in the parlor at my Grandma's house in France. Dad is standing beside her, looking down at her with one hand on her back as she stares nervously at the camera. She flicks a little smile to whoever is taking the picture and then she looks down at me, in her arms. I turn the picture over and look at the back.

_Cassius- 6 months_

I flip it back over so I can see. Trying to understand the expression on my parents faces. He looks intense and his jaw is tight like he was mad at something and I can tell she's shying away from him the slightest bit, like it was a habit she wasn't even aware of. I look at it for a few moments as the baby me in the picture raises his hand and touches Mom's neck. Well, I guess as a baby I was oblivious to the tension.

I put the picture back the in the box and inhale deeply again before picking up another. It's just a black and white picture of my Mom. She's sitting on the window seat in the library and looking out the window with this melancholy look on her face. She looks really young in this picture again, like someone I would go to school with and her hair is a lot longer then it is now. She brings a hand up and taps on the window with her fingers before letting her hand fall back down on her lap and sighing. It's like she didn't know anyone was watching her, not knowing that someone was taking a picture of her.

Her long hair is over her bare shoulder and it looks like she's wearing a plain cotton night gown. She looks beautiful and casual in this picture, with one strap of the nightgown sliding off of her shoulder, reveling more of her pale skin. No one else seems to be with her so I turn the picture over questionably, wondering why it's in my box.

_Gin and Cassius _is written in my fathers elegant script and I frown as I flip it over again, not having seen me in the picture at all.

When my Mom in the photo places her hand protectively over her stomach I notice that it's slightly rounded, sticking out from her body. I realize that that's where I am. That she was pregnant with me. I stare at it for a really long time as the sun sets and the attic becomes dark.

Did they even want me? Did she actually want me as her son or was I just something that she had to learn to live with, like she had to learn to live with my Dad? I wasn't planned, I wasn't anticipated. Was that sad look on her face there because she was going have me? Did she hate me then? I guess I couldn't really blame her, but it makes me sad none the less.

I stand up straight and close the wooden chest that has my name on it. I stretch out my legs and let a yawn leave my lips as I head down the stairs and towards my room again, trying not to be upset about it. My stomach growls when I enter through my door but I ignore it. If my Dad wants to be a tyrant then I can be annoyingly stubborn as well.

I go towards my drawer to pull out some pj's when I realize I'm still holding that picture of my Mom in my hands. I look at it once more before sighing and placing it on top of my writing desk, trying not to let myself be upset by it. As I'm getting dressed I jump when someone knocks on the door. If it's _him_ coming back to yell at me then I don't want to deal with it so I ignore it as I pull a shirt over my head.

"Cass, it's me. Open up."

Mom. She'll never use her wand to unlock my door like my Dad does. She does seem to have an idea of personal space and how some times people need their privacy.

"I'm going to sleep." I tell her irritably as I step into my green pajama pants.

"I brought food." She says in a light voice and I deliberate my options.

Finally I open the door and let her in. She smiles at me as she walks by, carrying a tray with a glass of water and two slices of pizza on a plate. My mouth starts to water.

"I thought Dad said I wasn't allowed to have any food unless I ate with you guys." I say as she sits it down on my writing desk and turns around to face me with her arms crossed.

"Well, what your father doesn't know won't hurt him." But it might have hurt her I think bitterly to myself, thinking about that stupid book again. "You really upset him, Cassius." She says seriously as I turn around and pretend to move stuff around in my drawer.

"I don't care." I say indifferently.

"What's going on with you?" She questions and I close my eyes at her tone.

I don't want to hurt her feelings. I don't want to embarrass her and tell her that I read a book that thinks Dad's a monster and that she's sick. Stockholm syndrome doesn't seem like something she would like to hear about from me.

"It's my first day back. Aren't I allowed to be tired?" I snap instead.

She sighs loudly then. "If you say so." She says quietly as she walks towards me and kisses head, with her hand on my back. I'm almost taller then her now. I notice this in surprise. "If you want to talk about anything I'll listen." She says before leaving my room and shutting the door behind her.

I stand there, still, for a while before the smell of food finally over takes me and I walk over to my desk and begin eating what she brought for me. I should have thanked her for it. Another thing I inherited from my father… taking mom for granted. God, I should start a list.

X

_**Gavin**_

_Gavin, _

_Break is a bore with out you around. I really can't wait to see you and I'm so excited about that Christmas party. It sounds wonderful! You don't have to get me anything. I know you asked what I wanted before we left but it's not a big deal. What do you want for Christmas, anyways? _

_Everything is okay here. Mom said that… _

I just skim through the rest of that. I don't really care much about Wanda's home life right now. Well, not if it's two full pages long that is. I reread the first paragraph again and frown. I don't remember asking her what she wanted for Christmas but now I'm about obligated to buy her something. What would she even want?

I can't decide if she's really just sweet and naïve or if she is really good at playing me. It's confusing and I don't like it… well, I guess I do like it a little bit. It leaves things unpredictable. I hear stomping down the hallway as I place the letter back down on my side table as I rub my eyes from sleep. It's probably my wonderful older brother. Cassius has been unbearable since we've been home.

He's always in a bad mood. He's always scowling or yelling about something and if Dad's in the room. Forget it. Cassius either blows up at him for looking at him the wrong way or he leaves the room with out saying anything. It's starting to get fucking annoying if I'm being honest. I can't help but feel like Cassius and Dad are like ticking time bombs and it will just take one more thing to set either of them off.

It should be interesting to watch.

I stand up and get off my bed with a stretch of my body before checking the clock on the mantle piece. Two o'clock in the afternoon. I smirk to myself as I get dressed for the day. Mom will be surprised that I'm up. It's actually early for me. I'm definitely one of those stay up late, sleep late type of guys.

I leave my room and squint against the light as I walk down the hallway towards the main stair case.

"Gavin!" I grumble to myself before turning around.

Lavinia is standing behind me with her red hair braided in a very girlish type fashion on either side of her head. I ask her what she wants and she hands me a piece of paper that has a picture of some kind of radio wireless looking thing circled in red.

"What is this?" I ask as I stare at the picture in my hand.

"That's what you're going to get me for Christmas." She says softly, blinking her blue eyes at me.

"What?" I say again, still a little fuzzy from sleep.

"Gavin," She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "You drew my name in the drawing and that's what I want for Christmas. So you're going to get it for me."

"I did?" I say suspiciously as I eye her standing before me.

"Honestly," She's clearly irritated with me. "You have me, I have Cassius, Evelyn has you, and Cassius has Evelyn."

We've been drawing names the past few years, it's easier then buying for everyone. I scrunch my face up in annoyance. "Evelyn has me?" I say, clearly upset.

She smirks. "Yes, if you were paying attention the other night you would have known."

I was too busy waiting for Cassius to attack Dad to pay attention to the stupid drawing.

"That's not fair." I scoff. "Evie had me last year."

"So?"

"She painted a rock. That's a terrible Christmas present."

She rolls her eyes at me again and puts her hands on her hips. "Mom and Dad will more then make up the difference. You know that."

"But I don't want another painted freaking rock. She's a crazy little girl." I say remembering her following me around last year to make sure I carried it with me for good luck. "Trade her. You can buy for me and she can buy for… whoever you have." I say having forgot what she told me.

She shakes her head and scoffs. "No, it's too late." She taps the paper in my hand and looks up at me with pointed eyes. "I like the light blue one." She says before turning around and walking away from me.

"Hey, where's your friend?" I ask quizzically and she stops and looks over her shoulder. Her dark skinned friend, Serena came here two days ago and has been staying with us. I think she might have moved in with us indefinitely by the way she acts.

Lavinia rolls her eyes again and I raise my eyebrows at her reaction. "She's with Mom downstairs." Is her quick answer before walking off again.

I watch her go with a furrowed brow. Another freaking painted rock… I shake my head and go down to the kitchens where I have a house-elf make me something to eat. The one with green eyes, Tilly, pops away quickly with a panicked look on her wrinkly little face. I know that look. It means my Dad is finally home.

I finish up my breakfast/lunch/dinner and walk towards one of the main sitting rooms to stall some time before Terrance and Kip floo over here. The party is tomorrow night and those two guys have come every year since I met them. I guess they're the closest things to friends that I have but they're more for show then anything else.

"How was your day?" Mom greets Dad in the front hallway and helps him remove his cloak, kissing his cheek in the process. I stop walking and watch them together.

"It was alright." He answers shortly as he removes his gloves and straightens the collar of his crisp white shirt. "Those fucking goblins won't leave me alone. I have no say in what happens at Gringotts but they keep on mailing my office five times a day."

"Maybe you should look into their complaints." Mom says as she hands Dad's things to the house-elf waiting by her side. "There might be something there for you to fix."

"I have more important things to do." He tells her dismissively and then he finally looks at her. "You look tired. Did all the decorating wear you out?" He asks with a smirk as he puts one hand on her neck and the other around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"You would be proud of me." She says softly, looking into his eyes and I have that sneaking suspicion that I'm intruding on one of those personal moments again but I can't seem to move. "The ballroom looks wonderful."

"There was never a doubt in my mind." He says with a small smile before bending down at kissing her.

He's always kissing her. Because they don't know I'm watching them they put a little bit more passion in the kiss and Mom ends up bringing her arms up and placing them around his neck. I cough loudly to get them to stop and so I can cross the hall with out surprising them. I seem to be always spying on them like this. I probably should stop it.

Mom pulls away quickly but Dad doesn't let her go. "I didn't think you'd be awake." My dad says with a smirk, letting the hand on mom's neck fall but keeping his other around her waist.

"Well, you know, I thought I'd get an early start today."

Mom rolls her eyes and gives Dad one more quick kiss on the lips, smoothing down some hair with her fingers by his ear, before saying something about going back to the ballroom and leaving us there. Dad watches me and raises his eyebrows when I finally meet his eyes. Then he walks by me.

"Follow me." He says when I step in the direction of the blue sitting room.

"Why?" I ask, bringing my foot back and turning to watch his retreating back.

"Because I said so. Now come on."

Cassius is right, he is bossy. But I follow him anyways and sit down heavily in the usual chair across from his desk when we reach his study.

"Have you decided to hate me too?" He asks sharply, with his back to me as he pours himself some brandy.

That question catches me off guard. "What? No." I say quickly while watching him down a glass.

"Your brother has done nothing but complain since he's been home and I wanted to know if it was rubbing off on you as well." His voice sounds tight and strange to me and it makes me nervous so I shake my head.

"It hasn't."

"Good." He says, nodding his head and then pouring himself another drink. "I ran into Harry Potter today at the Ministry." He says and I look over my shoulder wondering if he thinks he's talking to Mom or something.

"Alright." I say as I watch him carefully.

"Have you read that book too?" He's all over the place, isn't he? He finally turns around and faces me with his arms crossed and his face hard. "Have you?"

"No." I say with a shrug of my shoulders so he knows I don't really care about it.

"It seems to be affecting your brother… your sister even mentioned it earlier this year." He looks off like he forgot I was in the room. "Well, do you have anything you want to ask me?" He asks sharply and I raise my eyebrows at his tone. I didn't bring it up. "I'd rather you do it now then later when it catches me off guard. I hate surprises." He mumbles hatefully to himself.

"I don't know what's going on right now." I say carefully, watching his expression closely. "But I don't have anything to ask you." He looks at me and runs his eyes over my face like he thought I was lying. I sit forward in my chair and rest my forearms on my knees.

"Look, Dad, I don't care about whatever happened years ago. It doesn't affect me and even if anything in that stupid book was true… The truth doesn't matter right now." I shrug my shoulders and lean back again as he watches my movements closely. "I mean, you and mom are alright now and we're all good and healthy. I just don't see how it matters."

He brings a hand up to his face as he studies me some more. I become uncomfortable under his steel gaze and my confidence dwindles as he looks me over.

"You can leave now." He says turning back around and pouring himself another drink.

Thank God.

I get up quickly and walk towards the door. When I reach my hand out for the brass handle he speaks again.

"Thank you, Gavin." He says quietly and I flick a glance over my shoulder as he stares out of the big window that frames the overcast sky with his hands in his pockets.

I feel like I should say something. He's obviously bothered and agitated, but I don't know what to do so I don't say anything as I open the door and close it behind me. I step out in the hall way and check one of the clocks along the wall. Half an hour before Kip and Terrance come… I start walking towards the floo connected fire place in the blue sitting room for the second time of the day and when I sit heavily down on one of the dark couches I can't help but wish I had said something before I left that room.

Maybe I'll have a talk with Cassius later. I wish that bitch hadn't written that fucking book. She's just screwing up everything. I cross my arms and stare into the empty fireplace grate as it flames to life and Kip steps in with a sly smile on his face.

"Malfoy." He greets as he brushes the soot from his clothes. He looks around the room to see if there's anyone else watching and then he reaches into his bag. "Look what I swiped."

He pulls out a handle full of rum and I smirk at him. I don't think their visit will be so bad after all.

X

_**Lavinia**_

"Oh, no, honey. You're in charge of decorating the tree, remember?" My mom is trying to sound nice as she pushes Evie towards the giant tree in the corner of the ball room. "Here, sweetheart, put all of the gold ornaments on the tree and then when Daddy's all settled in he'll help you get the branches towards the top. How's that?"

Evelyn smiles and nods her head as her little hands dive into the box of golden Christmas decorations. I stop in the doorway to look around. Mom decided to decorate the room this year by herself and the theme is all hers as well. She must get really bored during the day I think. The table cloths are all varying shades of deep reds and burgundies with little green ribbons as accents. The plates, silverware and drinking goblets are all gold like the tree decorations and the globes that are floating from the ceiling.

It does look nice, she did do a great job. The floor is charmed a shimmering gold and the walls are a deep forest green, imprinted with even darker green scenes from various stories. It feels like Christmas in here, I will give her that. I spot Serena's head of silky black hair off in the corner checking herself out in on of the larger golden plates. She has it held up in front of her as she turns from side to side and fixes her hair. I roll my eyes. I wish she wasn't here. She just messes up my whole home loving thing.

"There you are." Mom smiles at me when she sees me and I nearly groan when she walks towards me and takes my hand, pulling me into the room. "I've been waiting for you. I have the perfect job for you."

"Can't the house-elves do this?" I ask like the pampered little princess that I am.

"A little work never killed anyone, Lavinia." She says still in a pleasant tone as she stops in front of a box of red bows and large gold and red candy canes. "Just hang these wherever you want."

"Where ever I want?" I question as I eye her suspiciously.

"Well, anywhere you think it will look good." Her dark eyes twinkle at me and I sigh in defeat. "Thank you." She says tugging playfully on one of my braids and walking off to do something else.

I pick up one of the large bows and look around the room for some place to put it. Some place that would look good. I chew on my lower lip as I walk over to one of the pillars holding up the ceiling, green garland is spiraled around it all the way up to the mural ceiling and I watch it for a few moments before deciding it would look alright there.

"Mom," I call to her as she puts her red hair back up in pony tail to get it out of her face. "I want to put it here. How do I do that?"

"Just stick it on." She answers, taking some more gold things out of another box. "There's magic sticking tape on the back so it will stay."

"Oh," I say quietly to my self as I take the bow and push it against the cream colored pillar. I step back after a little push and survey my work. It looks well enough, I suppose.

I go back to the box to grab one of the over sized gold and red candy canes, after spotting a good space against the fire place along the back wall, but Serena steps in front of me before I get a chance to.

"This is so boring." She says as she crosses her arms and taps her foot against the floor. "I want to go do something else."

"Well, what do you want to do?" I ask uncomfortably. I hate that she's here. I'm out side of my comfort zone with her around.

"Well, I haven't really seen all of this house yet. Why don't we go exploring." Her yellow eyes light up in excitement.

I flick a glance at my Mom as she ties green bows around dark red napkins. "Um, well, we kind of promised my Mom we would help today." I say quietly.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Oh, please, Liv. Your family is the richest in all of England. I don't understand why your Mother feels the need to do this common work. She should hire help anyways." She says all snootily and I look at my mom again, feeling bad.

Serena coming over kind of took us by surprise. I forgot to tell them she was coming and I think my Mom was kind of expecting to hang out and talk with me today… but I ruined that.

"Well?" She says expectantly as I chew on my lower lip.

What could it hurt?

"Alright, I guess." I tell her and she smiles a serpentine smile at me. "Just let me go tell her."

With slow steps I walk over to where she's standing, humming a Christmas song to herself. "Hey, Mom." She looks up and smiles at me with her head tilted to the side. "I think me and Serena are going to go do something else. We're getting kind of bored."

She looks disappointed for a moment and then she smiles again, pretending to be cheery. "Alright, sweetheart. Go have fun."

I turn to walk away but I stop myself. "Well, you know, we'll come back later to help." I offer because I feel bad.

"You don't have to, Liv." She says as she looks down at me. "Go have fun with your friend." Something crashes against the ground and both of our heads snaps to Evelyn who is looking all red faced and surprised. "Oh, Evie, no!" She says, running over to her as my little sister attempts to walk through the shards of the ornament she just broke.

I go over to help but Serena grabs my hand and drags me out of the room. "Let's go." She says to me and I finally relax enough to follow.

It took me more then an hour to show her all of the different rooms at the Manor and in each one she commented about how much the things there must have cost and how lucky I was to be so rich. We stayed a while in the music room as she tried to show off by playing some stupid song on the piano forte that left me rolling my eyes. We end up walking down the hallway that's rowed with old knight armor, stood up on stands with swords and axes in their empty hands. I stop when we reach the double doors at the end.

"And this is the West wing." I say gesturing towards the thick doors. "That's the end of the tour."

I start walking away but she grabs my arm again. She's always grabbing my arm. It's annoying.

"Wait, aren't we going to go in there?" She asks with her eyes on the intricate carved wood.

I shake my head. "We're not allowed in there." I answer like it was obvious.

"Why not?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Dad just always had it closed off. He said it's gross there so we shouldn't go."

She walks over to the door and pushes it. It opens and she smiles at me over her shoulder. "Not locked." She points out as she pushes the other door open as well.

"What are you doing?" I ask sharply as she starts walking down the dark hallway in the West Wing. "I said we can't go in there."

"Oh, come on. That wasn't a good reason. I bet this is where your Dad keeps all of his really cool stuff."

I doubt my Dad has any _really_ cool stuff. He's kind of boring.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there like a baby?" She asks and something inside of me stirs.

I start walking towards her and she smirks at me. I won't have Serena one up me in courage. She walks over to a pair of heavy burgundy curtains along the wall and opens them quickly. Light filters through the hallway and highlights the dark paintings along the walls and the marble busts of old men and woman on granite stands.

"This is the coolest house I've ever been in." She says as she looks at the woodwork framing the hall.

I roll my eyes at her as we walk further into the only part of the house I have never seen. It smells old and musty, like no one has been here in years and I suppose that's true. A few of the rooms were completely empty and others had white sheets covering the furniture and candle holders.

It's actually not very exciting, no secrets or anything like that to be found here and Serena almost gives up on our adventure until we enter a bright yellow room on the left side of the hallway. It looks oddly inviting compared to the rest of the empty rooms and there's a painting of a blonde woman in a beautiful blue dress over the white fire place. She raises her eyebrows at us when we enter and wind rustles the translucent window curtains as we walk by the sheet covered furniture.

"This is pretty." Serena whispers as she studies one of the candle holders on the wall. To the right of the fireplace is a dark door that our eyes automatically go to because it seems so out of place in this pretty room.

"We should go back now." I say seriously. The sun is starting to set, making pinks and oranges glow into the room through the windows. "I told my Mom we would."

She doesn't say anything in response and then the dark door by the fireplace pops open and creaks loudly on it's hinges. We both jump and I'm the one grabbing Serena's arm this time. "Stupid old house." She mumbles to explain it.

"Yes, let's go."

"Wait." She stops me from turning around and she looks to me slyly and smirks. "I dare you to go in there."

"No way." I say with a little laugh.

"I double dog dare you."

I roll my eyes. "Like that will make me do it."

"God, you're such a baby, Malfoy." She says huffily crossing her arms. "There's nothing in there."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"I'll tell your brother how much you love his friend Byron Flint, if you don't."

"I don't like him." I say fiercely even though my cheeks are flaming.

"Right, then you won't mind if I tell him then. And Byron would want to know what a chicken you are. As a Gryfffindor, I'm sure he'd love that."

I do hate her so much. "If I go in there, you're coming with me." I say totally angry now as I take her hand and stomp towards the darkness. Let her be afraid now I think bitterly as I step into the room.

It's so dark that I can't see anything at all and I feel Serena slip out of the grasp. The door slams behind me and I jump and turn around in a panic. It's totally black around me and I can't see anything.

"Serena?" I whisper uncertainly in the dark.

The candles suddenly flame to life and I look around at the walls and gulp loudly. The room is totally covered with mirrors. Different shapes and different sizes in different decorated frames, and they're all reflecting my face.

"Poor Lavinia Malfoy is afraid of the big bad dark." A voice, my voice whispers in my ear and I shiver as I look around again, trying to find the door as my mocking reflections smirk right at me. A terrible feeling appears in the pit of my stomach as a soft voice giggles in my ear.

What is this room?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Gavin**_

"I'm out." I put my last card down happily and smirk as Kip and Terrance scowl at me. "Take a drink, Terrance." I say arrogantly.

Terrance grumbles at me before picking up his coke and rum and taking a gulp from it. His face is flushed from the alcohol and his big body looks strange beside Kips, because he so much smaller. I see Kip's eyes light up as he looks down at the cards on the table and then back up to Terry who's burping behind his hand. He lays down his last card and starts to laugh.

"Drink the rest of that, Terrence!" He says with a huge smile on his face and he flicks his neck to get some stick straight sandy brown hair out of his eyes.

I start to laugh as the big brute to my left downs the rest of his glass and then gag's a little when he's finished. It must burn his throat.

"Are we playing again?" I ask casually as I drink from my own glass. I handle my rum a lot better then they do.

They nod their heads and Terrance's huge hand reaches out to collect the cards from the table so he can shuffle and hand them back out. I pick up their glasses and walk over to my wardrobe where I've hidden the Rum underneath my winter clothes. I pour a few shots in each glass and then mix it with the coke I swiped from the kitchen.

I stir them with a spoon and then hide the rum again after I'm sure the lid is on nice and tight. My Dad would kill me if he knew we were drinking, especially in his house. He's so crazy about it. He even puts charms on his own liquor so it would burn anyone under seventeen if they touched it. I know that from personal experience. For some one who was once a top Death Eater he sure is strict and boring.

"This is warm." Kip scrunches up his nose after he takes a drink of the full glass I just handed to him.

I roll my eyes and accept the cards the Terrance is handing out again. "Deal with it."

"Can't you call for a house-elf to bring us more ice?" He whines as he takes another drink.

"No, if they know what we're doing they'll probably tell my Father." I answer seriously. They really only listen to what he says. I take a drink of my own beverage and make a gross face. It is warm. "This is flat." I say as the taste lingers on my tongue.

I'm already feeling warm and tingling from the buzz because of the rum, so ice would be nice. I debate what I want to do as Terrance stumbles to the bath room. He trips over one of my shoes discarded on the floor and falls down. I laugh so hard at him it hurts. I take another drink from my spiked coke and furrow my brows. Ice would be good.

"I'll go get some." I say as I stand up.

I don't hear whatever Kip says after me as I leave the room and shut the door tightly behind me. I keep my head down as I make my way towards the kitchens. I should have brushed my teeth before I came out here. I breathe against my hand and frown to myself when I smell the rum strong on my breath.

I itch my head and let my hand lay on the back of my neck as I make my way to the stair case where I run into something small and solid. I panic and stumble back a few paces, looking up with wide eyes hoping it's not Mom or Dad because that would be the end of any fun I'm likely to have while home. I nearly sigh in relief but the crazy look on that Serena's girls face sobers me up.

"Oh, God. I'm glad I found you!" She says tugging on my arm and pulling me down the hallway.

"What are you doing?" I ask nastily, snapping my hand away from her.

Her yellow eyes are brimmed with tears and she runs a shaky hand across her face. "We were in that yellow room and I thought it would be funny so I closed the door and then she started screaming and I couldn't get it open again and then I couldn't find my way back because this house is so big. You have to help!"

"Where is she?" I ask with my eyebrows furrowed. My drunk mind not so quick with understanding.

"In the West Wing."

"We aren't allowed there. It's closed off." I say and she starts bouncing on her feet.

"I know, will you just please come on. She keeps on yelling."

I let myself be dragged down the hallway and the more steps I take the fuzzier my vision gets. The rum is starting to get to me.

"Wait, where are we going?" I ask again as we go through the big double doors that lead towards the west wing.

"What's wrong with you?" She hisses, snapping a glare at me and I raise my eyebrows at her. For a little girl she's kind of a bitch.

She drags me into a bright yellow room that hurts my eyes even in the dark and I can hear someone crying.

"What's that noise?"

"Are you stupid?" She asks meanly, pushing me towards a dark door along the right side of the room. "I told you Lavinia is stuck in there. Get her out."

I look towards the door and try the handle. It doesn't budge. "It's locked." I say flatly. Another loud cry comes from the room and I sober up again and try opening the door with a little more force. "Liv?" I bang against it as I hear her cry. "Lavinia, it's Gavin. Open the door."

"Stop it! Stop it! I'm not listening!" I hear her yell and I start banging on the door with my shoulder because of the scared tone of her voice.

"Lavinia, it's alright. I'll get you out of there." I tell her banging against the door again. Trying to put all my strength behind it. If I can't open the door, I'll break it.

Serena's off against the wall, rubbing her arms like she was cold and I glare at her. "What did you do?" I ask hatefully as I try the handle one more time.

"I didn't do anything. I just was playing around…" She trails off and wipes away tears.

I stand up straight and put my ear to the door. "Lavinia, I'm going to go get Dad. You don't have to cry. Okay?"

She doesn't answer me and she just tells whatever's in there to stop talking to her again. I don't waste any time. I run out of the room to look for my Father. Not even thinking about the rum on my breath anymore as I sprint down the hallways. I skid to a stop in front of my Father's study. He's usually in there and I open the door with out knocking, looking around the richly decorated room frantically. He's not there so I run out quickly. I feel panicked. The way Lavinia was crying has done something strange to me. I know she wasn't playing around.

I find him in the ballroom. Holding Evelyn up as she puts ornaments on the tree. I stand there for a second watching them before I shake out of my daze. I run my hands through my hair and realize that I'm sweating and out of breath.

"Dad." I say urgently and he looks over his shoulder at me. When he sees the look on my face he puts Evelyn down and turns towards me with his shoulders squared and an eyebrow raised. "Lavinia needs help."

"Why?" I didn't realize Mom was even in the room but my eyes snap to her sitting down on the floor, with green and red ribbons in front of her. "Why does she need help?"

"Please, just come on." I say, not wanting to take the time to explain. I turn around and start walking, hoping he'll follow.

Dad catches up to me in no time as I speed walk up the stairs and down the hall to the left.  
"Where is she?" He asks lightly. Still not sure what's happening.

"Her friend came and got me." I tell him as we stomp past the paintings in the hall. "They were in the West Wing."

"What." My Dad says dangerously but I know he doesn't want an answer to that question.

"The door locked in some room and I can't get it open. She was crying."

"Was the room yellow, the one that you went to find her in?" He asks me, speeding up his steps.

"Yeah, I think so."

He takes out his wand from his pocket and starts to run. The expression on his face surprises me and I jog to keep up with him. He's really quick for an older guy and I'm out of breath again by the time we reach that yellow room, with Serena off to the side crying. Dad goes over to the dark door and lifts his wand. Mumbling a spell I don't recognize with a fierce look in his silver eyes. The door pops open and he disappears into the darkness for a few moments. When he comes back out he's holding Lavinia against his chest. With one arm under her knees and the other under her back, like she was a little child. She has her eyes closed and she's shaking slightly. She looks ill.

He doesn't look at me or the other girl in the room as he walks by us and in the moonlight I can see tears streaking down Lavinia's pale face. Her body shakes like she was cold. I watch him pass with my mouth open, not really knowing what to say or what to do. I follow him when he leaves the room without a second thought and Serena steps behind me but I ignore her as I strain my ears to listen to whatever he's whispering to her.

"You're alright, sweetheart." He tells her in a deep voice before bending down and kissing her forehead. She reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck and I don't think I've ever seen someone look so helpless. "It's over now." He says warmly.

I follow him like a lost puppy all the way to the hallway that holds our bedrooms. Mom's standing there at the end of the hall, holding Evelyn's hand. When she sees Dad and Lavinia her face pales and she runs towards them.

"My god. What happened?" She asks worriedly as she drops Evelyn's hand and touches Lavinia's face. "Oh, baby…" She whispers as she looks down.

"I'll tell you later." Dad says looking into her eyes to convey some point and she nods, letting him through to Liv's bedroom.

"Are you alright?" I hear my Mom ask Serena but I zone them out as I walk towards the doorway and watch Dad lay Lavinia down on her bed. Serena, Mom, and Evelyn walk off some where but again I don't acknowledge them.

He puts the covers over her and sits beside her, smoothing the bangs out of her eyes. "What was that room, Daddy?" She asks quietly with a quivering lip. She looks so young to me right now, so small.

Dad leans down and kisses her cheek, whispering something in her ear that I can't hear. He sits back and takes out his wand again, putting a soothing charm on her so she'll fall asleep. Her eyes droop shut and he watches her for a few moments before kissing her again and standing back up.

His eyes catch mine in the door way and when he walks out he closes the door behind him. He waits a second with his jaw twitching and his eyes narrowed, looking at the wall ahead of him before looking at me and crossing his arms.

"You're grounded." He says in a sharp voice and my jaw drops.

"But I didn't do that to her. It was her stupid friend who closed the door on her." I say quickly thinking he's blaming me for this.

He walks by me. "I want Kip, Terrance, and whatever alcohol those boys brought, in my study in five minutes." He says and my face pales. "I won't tolerate underage drinking in my house, Gavin. You know that."

He sends me a pointed look before walking away with his hands in his pockets. I close my eyes and shake my head before stomping to my room to get my friends. He never misses anything. To say Kip and Terrance were upset when I told them my Dad knew was an understatement. They were bloody terrified.

It was like we were walking to our own execution as we made our way to his study with heavy steps. I lightly knock on the door and his cold voice tells me to come in. I nearly cuss out loud when I open the door and see Kip and Terrance's parents sitting down on the chairs across from his desk.

"Dad…" I whine in embarrassment because he told them.

"Come in, Gavin." He says because I was just standing horrified in the door way.

I scowl as I stomp in and place the almost empty handle of rum on his desk.

Kip's Dad stands up and towers over all of us. He's long and lanky, just like kip. His eyes narrow at his son and I can feel Kip shrink because of it.

"You stole that from me." His dad accuses and Kip's face turns bright red as he looks down. "We're going home. Get your things."

I flick a hateful glance to my Father as Kip leaves the room and Terrance's dad yells at him as well. Telling him how irresponsible we all are. I can't believe he told their parents. My two friends go home that night with red faces and hateful glances towards my Dad. I shake my head hatefully when they're all gone and I'm left alone in his study with him.

"Go to your room." He says coldly.

"Cassius was right about you." I say just to be a jerk, just to upset him. I hear something breaking on the other side of the door when I leave, but I don't go back.

In the hallway I run into Cassius and I pull back from him quickly. He's just wearing a pair of pants, his bare chest stands out brightly against the dark hallway and I nearly growl at him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks as I push him aside. I'm acting like he is. I wonder if he likes it when the tables are turned.

I stomp to my bedroom, ignoring Cassius when he tries to talk to me again, where I fall down on my bed and punch my pillow.

X

_**Lavinia**_

My eyes flutter open for a moment when I feel someone slide into the bed beside me. Thinking it's Serena I turn my back on her and close my eyes tight again. I don't want to be by anyone right now. Warm arms wrap around me and smooth lips kiss my cheek. I sigh as I recognize my Mother's perfume.

"I'm awake." I say in a cracked voice and I'm surprised how… sick I sound.

"How are you feeling?" She whispers against my ear. I shrug my shoulder and keep my eyes closed, enjoying her arms around me like I was a little girl again. "What were you doing in the West Wing, Liv?"

I swallow, which hurts because of how scratchy my throat is from screaming. "Serena wanted to go there, so we did." I turn on my back so I can look at her. She props her head up on her hand and looks down at me in the dark, with her hand playing with my hair. "What was that room?" I question because Dad didn't answer me when I asked.

She breathes out and it's warm on my face. "I don't actually know. It was built into the house a long, long time ago. Long before your Father was even born." She answers and I know she wouldn't tell me the truth even if she knew. My eyes start to water as I remember being stuck in there and she wipes my tears away. "Don't cry, honey. Your Dad's is getting rid of that room as we speak."

"Have you ever been in there?" I ask with a soft cry as I remember my reflection mocking me, yelling at me, and saying terrible things.

"Once…" She says, and she looks away from me and sighs. "It was terrible. I ended up breaking one of those mirrors and your Dad had to heal me. I cut up my hand pretty bad."

"What did they say to you?" I ask with a sniff, watching her soft profile against the light coming in from the window.

She looks down to me and runs the back of her fingers across my cheek as she studies me. "I don't remember." She whispers but I think she might be lying to me. "What did they say to you?"

I bring my hands up to my chest and fiddle with my watch to distract me so I don't start crying again. "I don't remember either." I whisper, barely audible.

She sighs and lies down on her back. She puts her arm around me when I turn to her and rest my head on her shoulder.

"It was before I was married to your Father." She tells me as I listen to her heart beat. "I was… I was trying to find my way around and I got lost. I started to freak out when I realized I couldn't find a way out of that room."

I nod my head. I understand that feeling. I wrap my arm across her stomach and I feel her kiss the top of my head.

"That room… it kept on calling me Ginny Malfoy and it was saying terrible things about my family and what would happen to me when I would be married to your Dad." She says in a low voice.

"Did you want to marry Dad?" I ask softly back. I can't believe she's actually telling me about this. I feel privileged for some reason that she would trust me enough… and I still remember that book.

She coughs and then uses her free arm to hold my hand that's on her stomach. "If.." She pauses like she was trying to find the right words. "If your Dad asked me to marry him tomorrow… knowing all that I know now. I would still say yes."

I think that was suppose to answer my question in some weird way but I don't understand. I figure one day when I'm older I might, so I let my eyes shut against her shoulder.

"They were making fun of me." I say and a chill goes down my spine when I remember that voice, my voice, whispering in my ear. "They… it... said bad words and they were just saying bad stuff about you and Dad, and then the boy I like…" I trail off, not wanting to go into details. It was terrible. Being in that room was like being a dark hopeless cave. It just sucks out all the happiness and teases you with your insecurities and worries.

I thought I might go mad.

"You have a crush on someone?" She asks and I know she's probably smiling. The conversation is taking a lighter turn and I'm grateful for that.

"No." I say quickly, realizing my error.

She laughs a little and rubs my arm. "I won't tell anyone." She tells me in an attempt to get me to spill my secret. "I promise."

I start chewing on my lower lip as I think about it. "Byron Flint." I mumble, red faced into her shoulder.

She starts laughing. "Draco will love that."

"You said it would be a secret." I say as I pull back, mad at her suddenly.

She pulls me back to her and smiles against my hair. "I won't tell. I was just thinking your Father would kill him if he knew." I pout. "And since I do think Byron is a sweet boy I think we should keep him around. So I won't be telling your Dad."

We fall into silence for a while and I nearly fall asleep but something else worries me. "Where is Serena?" I ask uncertainly.

"She went home."

"Oh. Is she going to come to the party?"

"If you still want her to…." She sighs again. "Speaking of Serena… I think you'll have to write her tomorrow and apologize for your Father's behavior."

I let a smile come to my face, but hide it so she won't see. I hate Serena. "Why?" I ask, trying to sound upset.

"Well, you know how intense he can get and I think he nearly scared her to death when he was trying to find how you ended up in that room."

_Yay, Dad_. I hide a smirk and nod my head. "Alright, Mom."

After that I fall asleep still snuggled in my Mom's arms with a little smile on my face. I wake up to an empty bed and I stay huddled under the covers some more for warmth before sighing and getting up for the day. I get dressed in corduroy pants and a white turtleneck. No matter how many fires we have going here, Malfoy Manor will always be cold.

I walk over to my vanity and take out the hair ties that were keeping my plaits in. I start to slowly undo the hair style as I flick a glance at my reflection. My fingers freeze and my face pales as I look at myself. I half expect it to start smirking and telling me how my Dad's a murderer and I'll end up a submissive whore just like my Mom… I never said that room was pleasant.

I blush and turn away, pulling my hair out of the braids a little more forcefully this time. My hair's crimped from leaving it that way all night so I tie it up in a bun on the top of my head and head downstairs to eat breakfast. I do manage to let a little smile come to my face when I realize Serena is no longer here to bother me all day long, and she won't be here tonight for the party. That makes me happy.

I walk into the dining room and it's not surprising that Dad's the only person at the table. He's sitting in his usual spot with the Daily Prophet spread out in front of him so he can read it. His eyes flick up to me and I smile timidly as I take my seat beside him. I'm shy enough to be embarrassed that he had to find me in that room, curled up in a ball and sobbing, on the floor.

"Hey, princess." He says as he takes off his sleek silver framed glasses and puts them in his pocket. He needs them to read, but he hates wearing them. "How are you feeling?"

I take a gulp of the orange juice that appears in front of me and nod my head. "I'm alright."

He rubs his eyes and then lets his elbow rest on the table. "Listen, I know you're probably really upset…"

"I already spoke to Mom about it." I say quickly. I don't want to have to repeat myself and Dad has no patience when he wants to know something. "I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" He asks, looking right at me. It makes me look away.

"Yes." I take another gulp of orange juice to stall time. "Where is Mom?" I ask, changing the subject. Not that I expected her to be awake right now but I did think she would still be in bed with me. "She wasn't there when I woke up."

He watches me for a few moments and once he's satisfied that I'm alright he sits back and picks the paper back up. "She's doing some finishing touches on the ballroom." He says in an obvious annoyed voice.

I furrow my brow at his tone. "Oh… does she need any help?" I ask as the French toast materializes on my plate and I pick up my fork to dig in.

"Of course not." He says hotly and I flick a glance at him. "Your Mother is right about everything and can handle it all by herself." His jaw twitches.

I look back down at my plate. They most definitely got in a fight last night. That much is obvious. A few moments of awkward silence follow and I start to fidget in my seat, not really use to the tension.

"So, um, Professor Slughorn said that I was doing excellent in potions so far." I offer, because I know that was his favorite subject in school. He folds the paper and puts it to the side so his full attention is on me. "He said I might be put in Advanced Placement next year."

"That's great, Lavinia." He says, his anger with my Mom melting as he smiles at me. "I'm proud of you."

That's worth any Christmas present in the world. He's a very hard man to please so I let a smile light up my face and I fall into the usual routine of talking his ear off as we eat our food. When we're finally finished he says he has some work to go over in his office so I nod my head and watch him walk away after he leaves a kiss on the top of my head.

I decide to go find Mom and she is where he said she would be. I step into the ballroom and watch her as she carries a box of something across the room. She looks really tired and worn out. She usually never wakes up this early, and it shows with her slow movements and tired eyes. Her foot trips over something on the ground and the box that she was carrying goes flying out of her hands. The gold contents of the box go scattering across the shimmering floor.

"Goddamnit!" She yells and it surprises me because she rarely ever cusses or raises her voice. I almost go into to help her but I'm too nervous to. I watch as she gets down on her knees and starts throwing the gold decorations back into the box while saying a whole list full of colorful curse words. It makes my eyes widen. "Stupid, stupid fucking thing." She mutters as she violently throws more things in.

She takes a very deep breath and sits back on her legs while bringing her hands up to her face. When she brings them down I realize that she's crying. The tears stain her cheeks and she inhales deeply, trying to calm herself as she works her jaw in frustration. She wipes tears away on her sleeve before standing up and picking the box back up, stomping towards the table and slamming it down.

She rubs her eyes again and lets in a few more shaky breaths before sniffing and walking off. I bet whatever was wrong with my Dad is the same thing that's wrong with her. I decide not to go in there. It makes me uncomfortable to see her so upset so I go back up to my room to sit on my bed and read before I have to get ready for the party.

As I'm reading through one of my Witches of London books I can't help but think about that terrible room last night. It makes me shiver and I get under my covers again because of it. Another question plagues my mind that I can't seem to get rid of. I can't help it. Was it my fault, was it Cass', or maybe even Gavin's…but why were they fighting and what were they fighting about?

X

_**Cassius**_

Four un-opened letters from Daniella and one letter from Byron are sitting on the desk in front of me. I tap my fingers against the shiny wood as music rings in my ears from the party down stairs. I really don't want to go down. I really don't, but I know I won't be able to hold it off much longer.

If Dad doesn't come and drag me down I know Sid will make his way up here and bug the hell out of me until I do. With a sigh I stand up and walk over to the mirror. My hair is all disheveled like I like it and my shirt is purposely untucked. The more I annoy him the better. I roll the cuffs of my shirt over my blue jumper and push them up to my elbows. I take my collar out the confines of my v-neck and stick it up in the back so I look all sloppy and annoying. Just like Dad hates.

It's little rebellions like this that make me feel a little better. I survey myself in the mirror again, right down to my white gym shoes and torn up denims. No matter how hard I try I still look like a spoiled little rich kid. I roll my eyes and scrunch up my hair some more. I've been so angry lately, so unhappy, and I can't stop it. Nothing makes me feel any better. I feel sick, but nothing is really wrong with me. I don't know what to do.

I look around my room. It's all dark green and gloomy with posters of Quidditch stars on my wall. This is my room. These are my clothes. This is my life. I'm Cassius Malfoy.

_Cassius Draconis Malfoy_.

Cassius after some character in a book that my mom liked, Draconis for my Father, and Malfoy for my family. Which is full of Dark Wizards and Pureblood Supremacists. I don't think the name fits me. Or at least I hope it doesn't. A light knock on my door startles me out of my thoughts and I jump a little.

"Come on, Cass. You gots to come down. Everyone is waiting to see you!"

I roll my eyes. Of course they would send up the baby. They know it's hard to resist her cuteness.

"Grandma said she'd give me a sickle if I got you to come down." She taps against my door again. "Please, Cass. Please open the door for me."

I try to be strong but when she makes a sad little whimpering sound I can't help myself. She wins. I go over to the door and open it up for her. She's wearing a green dress with little red stars all over it, white tights, and little red shoes on her small feet. On her head she's wearing a red and white Santa hat that's a few sizes too big and I snort when I see her. She smiles up at me and hugs me tightly around the waist.

"Everyone misses you." She tells me as I pick her up and hold her against my hip. The hat slides down over her eyes and she makes a face before pushing it back up. "I'm glad you opened the door for me." I ignore her and walk us towards the ball room. She scrunches her face up as she looks me over while I carry her down the stairs. "You need to go back and get dressed, Cass." She says seriously. "You look bad."

I laugh at her. "I am dressed." She doesn't seem to believe me but as soon as I enter the party room she wiggles out of my arms and runs towards a group of other little kids to play with.

I put my hands in my pockets and look around at all the richly dressed people that are here. Everyone is all decked out in suits and dresses and they clank their glasses together in cheer. I catch my Dad off to the side talking seriously to a group of well dressed men and he laughs at something one of them says, showing his perfect white teeth. I narrow my eyes and turn away from him, making my eyes fall right on my Mother.

She's looking right at me and her eyes travel over my attire. She looks disappointed before turning away again to talk to the woman beside her. It makes me feel a little bad that when I try to upset my Dad I end up hurting her… but I can't help it. It's been like a war zone in our house lately. If I'm not yelling at him he's yelling at me. It's getting harder.

"You look like a homeless person, mate." I smirk at Sid as he makes his way over to me. "Rough day?"

"Rough year." I mumble and he nods his head while handing me some punch.

"What's up with your brother?" he asks me and I raise my eyebrow's at him. "He's been moping around all night."

He nods towards the back wall where Gavin is standing along the wall with his arms crossed and a dark look on his face as he watches the people dance on the main floor. That little brunette girl that he's always kissing is beside him, trying to engage him but failing miserably. We Malfoy men are a pleasant bunch.

I shrug my shoulders. I know he was angry last night after he ran into me in the hallway, but I don't know why. I've kind of been in self imposed isolation from the family recently.

I stay off to the side with Sid telling me animated stories about his break so far but I'm not really listening to him. I wish I could go back up to my room. I people watch for a while. This party really is the who's who of Wizarding society but years of this doesn't make it that impressive for me. Sid's now telling me about some girl he met in Russia last week while on vacation and I nod my head to pretend to be listening as I watch my Dad.

He's dressed in all black besides the dark gray vest and for some reason, which I can't begin to know, I wonder where he keeps his Death Eater mask. Did he keep it? Or was it so stained with blood that he threw it away. I'll admit. I've gone a little crazy with my thoughts. He excuses himself from the group of men and he walks across the room towards my Mom. He steps closely behind her and whispers something in her ear.

She jumps in surprise and turns around as the women she was speaking to laugh because of it. But she doesn't. In fact she looks a little upset that he's talking to her and she lowers her eyes as he pulls her away from the group, onto the dance floor. I stand up straight to watch them, putting the little golden glass of punch on the nearest table. My Dad hates to dance so I watch curiously as he makes her place her reluctant hands on his shoulders. He puts his hands on her hips as he looks into her eyes.

They start dancing and my Mom refuses to look him in the face as he whispers more things in her ear. She tries to step away from him but he pulls her tight up against his chest and says something else to her that makes her blush and narrow her eyes. I can tell she's trying not to make a scene so she smiles tightly at him and gently pushes him back before storming away from him.

He watches her go with narrowed eyes as he clenches his fist. I follow Mom's progression through the crowd, which is pretty easy because she's the only woman wearing a white dress, and she pushes open the doors that lead to the patio outside. I flick a glance back at my Dad as his jaw twitches, watching her. He grabs a drink from a near by tray and downs it before storming out after her.

I cut Sid off, telling him I'm going to the bathroom as I go to the door they both just walked out of. The cold air gusts in through the open door and I shiver, placing my hands in my pockets as I peek out to spy on them. Mom has to be freezing. That dress was thin.

"You are going to get sick." My dad's flat voice reaches my ears over the music and I lean against the wall and look around the edge so I can watch.

"It doesn't matter." She snaps at him. He touches her arm but she pulls away from him. "Don't touch me."

"I don't know what you want to me to say." He says irritably. "I already apologized for yelling at you."

"That's not the point, Draco." She says, turning around and crossing her arms. Her jaw is chattering and there are goosebumps on her skin. "You know why I'm angry with you."

"You're always angry at me for one thing or another. I'm starting to lose count, Gin." They glare at each other for a while until he sighs. "Come inside. It's freezing." He goes to touch her arm but she moves from him again. "We can carry on this fight some where you won't get pneumonia… or are you just too stubborn to do that as well?"

She storms past him and back inside. I mold myself against the wall so they won't see me and after Dad cusses to himself he follows after her. They both miss my hiding spot and I watch them go out of the other doors, into the hallway. It's not like I've never heard them fight before… it's just now I'm hyper aware of it. Like I feel I should monitor it just in case it gets out of hand, like it has in the past… in that book.

I ignore Sid's quizzical look as I walk past him again and follow my parent's steps out of the ballroom. I can hear Mom's high heels click against the marble floor and I follow the noise right to Dad's study. It figures they would go in there I think bitterly. The door is slightly open so I peek in side.

"Everything is fucked up, Gin. I don't need you mad at me too." He says tightly. I see him leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. Mom's by the window, looking out of it.

"You aren't exactly handling it very well, now are you?" She snaps, looking over her shoulder at him and I wish I knew what they were talking about.

"I'm trying." He says with a strained voice. He stands up straight and faces her. "I really am. You know how hard it is for me to deal with… confrontation… and I'm trying my best. I need you to support me."

"I always support you, Draco." She turns around to face him as well. "But you know where I stand with this. You need to get your act together and figure out how to handle this properly. We didn't plan it but it happened now we have to face the consequences."

He sits down heavily on one of the chairs and runs his hand through his hair. "It wasn't her story to tell." He says in a low voice.

My Mom's coldness suddenly melts as she watches him. She sighs before walking over to him and reaching a hand out to touch his hair. "I know… but there's nothing we can do now." He pulls her down on his lap and buries his face into her neck. "You promised you would keep your temper under control."

"I know."

She places her arms around him and runs her fingers though his hair to calm him down. She kisses his cheek. "Just be patient. Stop blowing up at him and things will go back to normal."

He pulls back and nods his head, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. I have a suspicion as to what they might have been talking about. They were probably talking about me.

"I love you." I hear her whisper to him as he kisses her again.

She stands up and straddles his waist as he leans back in his chair to give her room. I sit in that chair too sometimes! He wraps his arms behind her back and crushes her into his chest so he can kiss her passionately. I widen my eyes in horror when I realize what's going to happen next. I must have made a noise because both of them snap their eyes to the door way, right at me.

My face flames and so does my Mom's as she jumps off of him and smoothes down her dress.

"What did you want?" My Dad sounds irritated and annoyed with me. He stands up and tucks in his shirt.

"Patience, Draco." She mutters to him.

"Fine, what do you need, Cassius?" I don't move, I just stare at him. "Stop sneaking around and come in here." He says with that annoyed voice again.

Mom flicks him a glance and he relaxes a little. I open the door and step in, feeling horribly uncomfortable with myself. Mom sends one more meaningful look to Dad before announcing that she has to go back to the party. She touches my hand and squeezes it on the way out, closing the door behind her.

I think we're going to have a _talk_.

I want to groan as I watch him walk behind his desk and pour himself some brandy. He downs a glass and cracks his neck before turning around to face me.

"I'm glad you dressed up for the party." He says flatly, looking me up and down.

"Yeah." I say not willing to rise to that bait. I scrunch my hair up some more.

"Sit down." He says nodding to the chair across from him.

I look at it then back up to him. "No." I say narrowly. Trying to be as jerky as possible.

"You've got to stop this, Cassius."

"Stop what?" I say defensively.

"You aren't a little boy anymore. Stop acting like a little brat and act like a man."

I scoff at that. "Like you." I say sarcastically.

His eyes flash dangerously and his jaw clenches but he tries to school his features. "We can talk about this if you want but I won't put up with you stomping around the house, yelling at everything that breathes on you wrong."

"I have nothing to say to you." I say, just to be defensive. Just because I can't find all those questions I would want to ask him.

"You know what, I tried." He throws his hands up in defeat. "Your mother can deal with you from now on." I ball my hands up into fists and glare at him. "I never treated my Father with as much disrespect as you have treated me."

"That's because your father was a Death Eater. Just like you." I say hatefully. "He probably shared your favorable views on rape and torture." He stands up straight and lifts his head as I continue. "I can see why you would respect a murderer like him. Being just like him and all…" There's a pause and then I can't help it.

I start yelling at him.

I start listing off all of those things in that book and I think I told him that I hated him. The whole time he stared at me with that cold emotionless face as I continued to spew out my poison. He was never bad to me, he always loved me, so all of this I know has to hurt him but I can't help it. I'm just so angry all the time because of that book, because I found out the truth about him and I don't think it's fair for him to be so loving to me when he did all those horrendous things to everyone else.

I wipe my eyes again when I realize those angry, embarrassing tears are back and that makes me even angrier. I turn around and pick up a vase, throwing and against the wall and watching it crash against the fireplace.

Dad is yelling at me now but I don't hear him as I go to another breakable thing and pick it up to throw it. To ruin it. To prove some kind of point. I hold it up to crash it against the ground. I feel a little better when it shatters at my feet. I'm totally freaking out right now but I don't care. My whole body is shaking as I take step towards something else but strong arms wrap around me from behind and hold me together in a vice grip.

"Just calm down, Cassius." He tells me as he holds me in place and I try to fight to get out of his arms. "I love you."

"I hate you." I hiss even though deep down I know I don't mean it.

"That maybe so, but that doesn't change anything." He says in my ear as I relax my body so he'll stop restraining me. "I'm going to let you go now." He says and I nod my head tightly. "Please, don't break anything else."

He lets go of me and I step away from him quickly, wiping my stupid wet eyes again. I look to him. His eyes are intense and he's watching me closely with his sharp eyes. He must be so embarrassed that I'm his son. He must be disgusted watching me cry.

"I don't want to be like you." I say just to hurt him again because I'm hurt.

"That's fine." He says flatly.

"And Mom is only with you because she's sick." I say again, bringing up things from that book. "She doesn't love you like she says she does. She's just afraid."

"Stop it."

"She's just too weak to realize it."

"Cassius, stop talking. You need to calm down." He says and I can tell he's at that point where he's dangerously calm.

"How could she ever love some one like you?" I look him square in the eyes then and his face is an emotionless mask. "How could she—"

But I don't get to finish that sentence because he brings up a hand and smacks my face. Not even a smack, just a tap really, it didn't even hurt but I'm just too stunned that he actually did it. He blinks a few times before breathing loudly and stepping back from me with a wild look in his eyes. He turns around and brings his hands up to his face.

"Damn it. Damn it. Goddamnit." He keeps on repeating that to himself over and over again as I stare, completely in shock. I bring a hand up to my face and touch the spot that he hit, the skin burning under my fingers. He walks over to his desk and kicks it hard. "Fuck!" he yells loudly.

I pull myself together and let myself breathe before stomping over to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder. Dad's too busy cussing to himself to pay attention to me as I throw the powder into the flames and step through.

"1708 Rolling Street." I say loudly before disappearing.

I hope Byron Flint has the floo network turned on.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Lavinia**_

I'm completely exhausted by the time the party is over. My feet are sore from standing, my face hurts from smiling, and my body aches from all the awkward hugs I was forced to respond to. It's really not much fun. I hide a yawn behind my hand as Mom shakes the hand of some well dressed couple who thank her for a wonderful evening and express their concern over my Father who got sick half way through the night.

That's a lie.

He disappeared and so did Cassius but Mom couldn't get herself away from the people to go check on them. The red faced man pinches my cheek and comments on my red hair before finally leaving. I sigh and roll my eyes. A few more couples walk by us, until finally the only one left is Grandma. She walks up to us with Evelyn asleep in her arms.

Grandma Malfoy is probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen close up. Despite her age her face is still youthful and sharp. In perfect proportion with every feature and beautifully colored. Tonight she has her blonde hair up in a twist and her blue eyes stand out brightly because of the powder blue dress she's wearing. Mom gives her a tired smile and takes Evie from her arms.

"Merry Christmas, Narcissa." She says as she kisses Evelyn's head.

"I'd say the party was a success this year. You did a lovely job, Ginevra." Grandma replies. She even talks in a fancy way. She fixes her elbow length white gloves and smiles down at me. "And you look radiant tonight, little miss."

I blush a little. "Thank you." I mumble thinking she's just being nice. The silly little velvet dress I'm wearing is nothing compared to the jeweled gown she's wearing with ease.

"Are you ready for Christmas tomorrow?" She asks with a smile and then she looks at the clock over the doorway. "Well, I suppose it is Christmas now."

"I'm excited for it." I answer and I yawn again behind my hand.

"You better get yourself to bed, little one." She says, holding out her hands so I'll hug her. I go into her arms and close my eyes. She's so tiny I feel like if I squeeze too hard I'll break her. "Pleasant dreams, Lavinia."

"Night." I say.

"Tell Draco I'll be stopping by tomorrow afternoon."

Mom nods her head and we see her to the door. When I yawn again Mom tells me she'll walk me to my room but there's something in her voice that makes wish I wasn't so tired. I wish I could stay up. She leaves me in my room with a kiss on my head and I huddle under my covers and fall into a fast sleep. I was exhausted. I have a nightmare about that terrible mirror room and I wake up multiple times because of it, but my last attempt at sleep gives me a good image of Byron Flint and I smile against my pillow.

My dreams are cut short, though, when I wake up to yelling. It's muffled at first and then a door slams and I jump out of bed, not really knowing what to do. When I recognized my parent's voices I tip toe to my door so I can open it the slightest bit. I look down the dark hallway and see my Dad outside of their bedroom with his head against the door. He's still wearing the clothes he wore tonight and his hair is all disheveled. Like Cassius' always is.

"You can't lock me out of my own bed room." He says in a low voice that I have to strain my ears to hear. "Open the door."

"You promised!" I hear Mom yell from inside of their bedroom. I hope that Evelyn doesn't wake up because of it. That would make everything worse. "You promised and you broke that, Draco!"

"I said I was sorry!" he yells but then he brings his voice down and brings a hand up to the door like he was caressing it. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"That is our baby boy, Draco Malfoy." She hisses and I furrow my brows. What are they talking about? "You promised me you would never _ever_ be that way again. And now we don't even know where he is!"

"He's with the Flints." He says levelly. "I already told you that. He's alright; you know if we went there now he would just blow up again. He has my temper." He sighs and steps back from the door, running his tired hands through his hair and over his face. "I tried to stay calm but he just kept on pushing me. It wasn't bad, Ginny, you're blowing it out of proportion. You know how stressed I've been."

There's a long pause where no one speaks and then all of a sudden their bedroom door swings opens. Flooding the hallway with warm light and my dad squints a bit against it.

"I have been way too forgiving with you, Draco. But I can't forgive you for this."

"What is that for?" He asks in a strange voice. I can't see her so I don't what he's referring too but when she steps out and pushes him aside I see she has a suit case. "Oh, Ginny. Come on. Be serious."

"You'll find I'm perfectly serious." She starts walking down the hallway and I close my door a little so she doesn't see me. "Good bye, Draco."

"You can't be doing this. It's Christmas. What about the kids?" I nervous flutter has started in my stomach and I clutch the front of my night gown in worry. I want to cry.

"I'm going to pack their things too. They're coming with me."

"Where are you going to go? It's three in the morning." This time his voice sounds fierce. Footsteps creek closer to my door and I close my door completely as their voices come nearer. I press my ear up against the wood and wish I was holding onto to something.

"You don't get to know that." She says in perfect imitation of his cold drawl.

"Ginny, please." I've never heard him sound so sad and hopeless. "Please, I can make this right. Don't leave." The footsteps stop and there's a very long pause. "Please, at least, wait out the night. If not for me, then for the kids. It's not fair to do this to them now."

"Draco, how could you do this?" Her voice sounds strained, I know she's crying. "I told you to keep your temper under control. That's our son." She makes a weird angry squeal and it sounds like she stomped her foot. "He was having just as rough a time as you were. You should have been calm and patient and kind to him. But you didn't! You acted like you did fifteen years ago! I thought you were done with that. I thought that part of you was gone!"

"It is. It wasn't like that. I know. I can't… I can't give an excuse…I'll make it right. Please." Another pause and I hold my breath. "Please." He whispers and I know I've never heard him sound so weak.

Another door creaks open and I perk up my ears. "What's going on? Where are you going?" It's Gavin. I hold my breath. "Are you leaving, Mom?"

"Go back to your room, Gavin." Mom tells him in response.

"Why do you have a suit case? Where are you going?"

Another long pause.

"I'm not going anywhere, Gavin. Go back to sleep." She sounds tired like her resolve melted a bit.

"But—"

"Gavin." My Dad says sharply. I hear his door close and I'm sure whatever look Dad gave him made him go back. "Listen, Ginny—"

"Do not talk to me." She says and their footsteps carry them back down the hallway. I pop my door open once more and see them enter their bed room.

When the door shuts I close my own and run back to my bed with my heart beating painfully in my chest. I grab a random stuffed animal that I thought I was getting too old for and cradle it my chest, feeling comforted to have something there. Something to hold on to. I've never heard Mom sound so upset, or Dad sound so sad. There's a ringing in my ears as I burrow under the covers and try to process what I heard in the hallway. What did Dad do to Cassius? Is that who they're talking about? I hear footsteps again and I shut my eyes tight when some one opens my door.

I pretend to be asleep as whoever it is slides into the sheets beside me. When arms wrap around me I let my body relax when I notice that it's Mom. She kisses my head and I hear her sniffle a few times before her body relaxes and she goes to sleep...or she pretends to. I feel like I should say something to her, ask her if she's alright. But I think it might embarrass her more then anything that I witnessed that thing in the hallway as well. I hug my stuffed bear a little closer and I realize that's what Mom is doing to me. She just needed something to hold onto too.

I can only hope that things are back to normal when we wake up in the morning.

"Oh, wake up! Wake up!" Some annoying little hand is pushing on my shoulder. "Wake up, Liv! Santa has come!"

I crack my eyes open against the bright light and glare at Evelyn as she smiles down at me. "You gots lots of presents. I counted." She says proudly, tugging on me again.

I grumble as I wake up and stretch my body. The only day she wakes up before me is Christmas. That figures that this is the one day I wish I could sleep in. Mom isn't in my bed anymore as I sigh as I put on my slippers, thinking I must have dreamed that whole thing last night. I walk with heavy steps down towards the family room where our main Christmas tree is. It's overflowing with presents and the stockings hanging on the fire place are nearly busting at their seams.

For some reason I can't get excited about it.

Gavin is lying down on the couch with an arm thrown over his eyes. He's obviously sleeping again. Evelyn must have gotten to him first. Mom is standing up by the tree, with her arms crossed, looking off into space. She still looks upset. I feel someone touch the back of my neck and I jump, spinning around quickly.

"You scared me." I say, bringing my hands up to my chest.

"Happy Christmas, sweetheart."

Dad's fully dressed in dark slacks and a white jumper, wearing his glasses. He smiles tiredly at me before going and sitting down heavily in one of the chairs. He seems sad too. I carefully sit down on the floor as Evelyn sorts through the presents, concentrating hard on the name tags, trying to read the names. Mom pulls her robe a little tighter around her body and lifts her eyebrows to Dad who shakes his head the slightest bit. She looks away and clenches her jaw.

"Ca-ss…" Evelyn whispers to herself, trying to sound it out as she looks down at the silver wrapped present in her little hands. "Cassius!" She smiles brightly and looks up to everyone. "Where is Cass? He wasn't in his room when I tried to wake him."

Mom and Dad flick a glance to each other again and Mom's eyes narrow just the slightest bit before looking away.

"Just set to the side, Evie." Dad tells her in a warm voice as he sits forward. "He's coming later."

Is he? Where is Cassius? I can't help but think about it as Evelyn passes out all of the presents. Gavin still has yet to wake up and Evie starts to stack all of his presents on his stomach. It's starting to get ridiculously high and I watch him closely as she reaches on her tip toes to place one more on the top. She sends me a mischievous little grin before going back to the tree and picking up more splendidly wrapped gifts. Gavin makes a noise and then turns once making all the presents go crashing to the ground, making him wake with a start. He looks all disoriented as he looks around and I can't help but snort at him.

"Where's Cass?" he asks in a voice still thick with sleep after his lidded eyes look around the room. He noticed too. "If I have to be up this early, so should he."

No one answers.

Once all the presents are with their proper people Evelyn starts to rip hers open as she sits on Dad's lap. He has one elbow leaning on his arm rest, with his hand supporting his head as he plays with one of Evie's curls. The look in his eyes is far away, like he was thinking of something entirely separate from Christmas with our family. I look over at the large pile in the corner that all belong to my older brother and I can't bring myself to open my own. I look to Gavin and see he seems to be thinking the same thing that I am and we sit perfectly still looking at our own presents with worried faces.

"Oh, this is just what I wanted!" Evie says loudly as she holds up some kind of new baby doll. "This is just a wonderful Christmas." She says totally oblivious to the sour mood in the room.

I look between my Mom and Dad for a few moments as they stare at each other and I feel uncomfortable and upset. Mom finally leaves the room with some excuse about going to the bathroom and I slump my shoulders a little bit.

This is the worst Christmas ever.

X

_**Cassius**_

It was a stupid idea, but I didn't really think about it until after the fact. I was just too upset to think clearly so when I floo'd to the Flint's house I didn't really have a plan. I wasn't thinking about that then so when I arrived there, right in the middle of their Christmas dinner, I couldn't help but stand there and stare like a fool.

To say they looked surprised would be putting it mildly. I always forget that not everyone lives in a huge house with multiple fireplaces so when I arrived right in their brightly tiled kitchen I felt my stomach drop. They were obviously having a Christmas like party as well. My eyes danced across their long dinner table taking in the shocked faces and brightly colored jumpers of Byron's mom and sister and every single Weasley I've ever known, including Harry Potter.

I just stood there like an idiot for a while, staring at them nervously. I know I must have looked horrid to them. I was covered in soot from the floo, my 'make a point to Dad' clothes were all torn and disheveled, and my eyes were still stinging from those embarrassing tears. I wanted to apologize and go right back to where I came from but I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"Cassius?" Byron was obviously confused as he stood up and walked over to me. Eyeing me like I was some alien from another planet. I can't say I blamed him. "Are you alright?"

I focused on him and my mouth open and closed a few times before I found my voice. "I'm… I'm sorry." I whispered and my voice cracked.

"What in the hell is _he_ doing here?" Jason Weasley's snide voice reached my ears and I flinched a little because of it.

He was shushed by someone at the table and then Byron's Mom, Beatrice, stood up and walked over to me as well, raking her eyes up and down my body.

"Why did you come here, Cassius?" She asked carefully and I just wished someone would kill me right then.

"It's, um, well…" I caught Samantha's bright eyes watching me from the corner of my eye and I felt my face get hot. "I really am sorry to intrude. I'll just. I'll go back."

"No." I turned to Byron as he said it. "It's alright. Come on." he grabbed my arm and led me out of the room. He mumbled something to his Mother on the way out and I followed him all the way to a dark blue bedroom. I assumed it was his. "What happened?" He asked once I fell down on the bed.

I heard yelling down stairs and closed my eyes. I knew it was a bad idea but I did it anyways.

"I got in fight with my Dad." I said honestly and suddenly I felt terrible and tired and worn out.

"Okay…" Byron sat beside me waiting for me to continue but I couldn't. I wouldn't tell him what happened exactly. I didn't know what I thought about it yet.

"I'll go home now." I had told him. Remembering the reproachable look in my own Grandmother Weasley's eyes when I floo'd in. "Sorry, Byron."

He grabbed me again and made me sit down. "It's alright, Cassius. You can stay." I started to breathe in and out deeply, with my hands tapping against my knee as I stared at the ground. This was embarrassing. "Do you want to take a shower to calm down?" He asked in that smooth voice of his.

I had nodded my head tightly. That did sound like a good idea. He showed me to the bathroom down the hall and handed me a towel and some of his clothes. I thanked him shakily and took a half hour shower. Trying to pretend like nothing happened. I didn't freak out at my dad. He didn't hit me. I did not floo to a house full of people who hate my family. For some reason I thought the warm water would wash away all of those bad feelings.

It was a stupid idea.

When I got out of the shower I put Byron's clothes on which fit me pretty well and then went back to his bedroom. He wasn't there so I waited for a few moments, fidgety with the Malfoy family ring on my right ring finger. I can never take it off. _He_ made sure of that. I couldn't stand it anymore and I went to find him. At the bottom of the stair case was a small living room and I could hear people arguing at the bottom.

"Are you serious?" Someone quipped. It was a male and I didn't know the voice. "This is weird. Let him go back to his family."

"He's obviously upset. You saw he was crying." I closed my eyes and banged it against the wall when I heard that. Jason Weasley was bound to never let me forget it, or anyone else, when we get back to school.

"His fucking father probably did something to him. You know those kids are probably abused." That was Ron Weasley. "Ginny just lets that monster do whatever the hell he wants."

I clenched my fists at that. It wasn't true. My dad never abused us. He was always good to me. I was the one that hurt him more then he ever hurt me and it angered me that someone would think that. But then what did I think about what happened? I didn't know. I still don't know.

Some one mumbled something about my Mom and I decided that I couldn't stand at the top of the stairs and eaves drop anymore. So I decided to gather some of that fabled Gryffindor courage that that stupid hat claimed that I had and started to walk down the stairs. Everyone hushed up when they saw me and I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I looked around the room.

Byron was the only kid in the room and he was standing with a tense back by the fire place. Ron and Hermione Weasley were sitting down on the moss colored couch, sitting on the edge of their seats and red faced. Harry Potter had his hands on his hips. My eyes then flicked to my Grandparents. Who've only ever talked to me a handful of times and it was never very pleasant. Arthur Weasley was looking at me with something like pity in his eyes and that made my temper flare. Molly was avoiding my eyes at all cost and that upset me too. Everything upset me. Even the pretty blonde woman and her long haired husband, my uncle Bill, pissed me off with their emotionless faces.

I had taken one step into the room and coughed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry." I said again, looking around the room and trying to seem polite. The vibe was clear. I was obviously not welcomed here because of my parents. "I'll just leave now."

I started to walk back towards the kitchen looking down at the floor but I stopped when someone said my name. "What happened, Cassius?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Arthur taking a step forward towards me and looking generally concerned. I wanted to snort at him. He didn't care. He was probably happy that something was wrong. That meant they were all right about my Dad.

I didn't want to talk in front of all of them. I didn't want to make my Dad look any worse then he already did to these people so I sent one glare to that bushy headed Hermione Weasley and started walking again. It was her fault after all. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't read that stupid book that she wrote.

"Cassius." I stopped but didn't turn around. Byron had come up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to go home?"

It took me a few moments to think about it. Did I want to go home? I didn't bring anything with me. No clothes or my wand, but I was still mad and I still wanted to prove some kind of point to my Dad that I didn't even know. So I shook my head. It was the truth too. I didn't want to go home because I didn't know what I would say.

"Then you can stay here."

What would hurt my Dad worse? That was my deciding factor. I was confused, I am confused still. I wanted to be alright but I also wanted to upset him more. I felt like he deserved it so I agreed. Even though it was Christmas Eve and I knew it would probably make my Mom cry. I wanted to be selfish for once.

I followed Byron back up to his room. Ignoring the heated discussions that was happening with the rest of the adults and I landed heavily on his bed again as he pulled out more blankets and pillows from his closet. Byron didn't ask me what happened again and I was grateful. It seemed he understood I needed to get away and I helped him make a make shift bed on the floor for me to sleep. Before we turned in for the night someone knocked on the door and I cussed under my breath because of it. I wanted to be left alone. Byron seemed to understand that but he understood a lot of things others didn't.

Byron flicked a glance to me and then went and opened it. To my utter annoyance it was Harry Potter. I had turned my back on him and straitened my spine on the defensive thinking he was going to say something snide and mean to me. Instead he walked in and asked to speak to me alone. Byron refused but I eventually told him to leave so I could get this over with. I was thinking that he was probably playing the messenger for all the people down stairs and he probably had something profound to say tome.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked in a low voice as I refused to look at him.

"No." I lied. He didn't really hurt me. It wasn't about him smacking me. It didn't even hurt, it was the fact that I still was angry even after I got everything off my chest. I hate that I love him. Should I?

"Then why are you here?"

"Why do you care?" I had countered back as I crossed my arms.

It was rude of me. I came here uninvited and ruined their dinner. I should have been better but I couldn't help it. I still felt like crying or hitting something. My control over the situation is totally lost and I'm just acting on a whim.

A bratty self interested whim.

He sighed then and sat down on the edge of the bed. I wanted to kill him then. Who did he think he was trying to have a conversation with me like this? He wasn't my Dad… "Listen, Cassius. Your Father…your father he…" He couldn't seem to get the words out so he changed his thought. "I know something bad must have happened. I can't begin to know why but I have a pretty good guess." I wanted to defend my Dad then. It was weird. I hated him but I didn't want anyone else to hate him. What's wrong with me? "But your Mom is probably worried so you should go home."

I didn't say anything to that. I just stared at the air in front of me. I didn't want to hear about my mom and how much I was disappointing her or upsetting her. Everyone always seemed to do that to her.

"She loves you." I snorted at that. I don't know why. "I know she does and she'll want you home."

"Do you still love her?" I don't know why I asked him that and I know it caught him off guard. I looked towards him then and narrowed my eyes. "Do you still love my Mom?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." He said coldly and I started to laugh. He went right back to being the prick who so mean to me at school. Professor Potter.

"She does love my Dad." I said cruelly. I felt like hurting everything and everyone. I'm going crazy. "She shouldn't but she does. Do you think she's sick too?"

He stood up then and squared his shoulders. "I use to think anyone who would willingly associate with your Dad was sick."

I started laughing again, like a crazy person, and when he didn't say anything else I took a deep breath. "Are you done now? Because I'm tired."

I was almost proud at myself for being so mean. I didn't think I had it in me. He left me alone then and I sat down on my make shift bed staring down at the silver ring with the black stone again. I traced the engraved M with my fingers and wondered how many Malfoy freak outs this little ring had seen in it's time. Was it a family curse to be crazy? When Byron came back in the room he shut the door and stared at me for a while.

"So, do you want to die your hair black now?" He said with a slight smirk on his face and I snorted before I realized how tired I was.

Byron took off his shirt to lay down on his bed and he adjusted his watch as he climbed in. I saw the long red scars across his back curtsey of his father, Marcus Flint and I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. My father wasn't that bad.. but he was still a monster, wasn't he? I hate being like this so I closed my eyes and tried not to think about anything.

I laid down like a man in trance and tried to fall into a dreamless sleep. But for some reason I couldn't help but dive into my memory, trying to find the key to something... something that would explain something to me. Something, something, something. I don't know what. I remember when I was around six years old my Dad bought that Gallery space in Diagon Alley for my Mom's birthday.

It was a surprise that he let me in on. Only me, and I had felt so privileged that he trusted me with it. He was like my idol then… and was, until four months ago. Gavin was five and Lavinia was two and I was in charge of keeping them happy while Dad distracted Mom and told her there was new restaurant he wanted to try out. I remember it was funny because she didn't want to go, she wanted to stay in and have a quiet family dinner and it nearly turned into a heated fight when she kept on refusing.

He had left the room cursing under his breath, complaining about her stubbornness until he found me.

Finally Dad had convinced me to try to get her to go. He said if I asked her looking all cute and sweet she wouldn't be able to say no. So I did and she gave in. Dad gave me five sickles for it. She was really confused at first when we entered the empty building but when Dad turned on the lights and showed her what he intended it for she looked so happy. I don't think I've ever seen her so surprised before and she dropped Lavinia's hand and jumped up in his arms giving him a million kisses as she laughed.

"This is absolutely perfect." She had told him kissing him a few more times before he let her back down on her feet. "I'm so sorry I fought you."

"I'm glad you like it." He told her. I watched them talk some more, looking at each other with warm eyes and I thought then that they had the best marriage ever.

What do I think now? Is my Mom sick? Is my Dad a slave master?

Ugh….

I didn't fall asleep until I passed out from exhaustion. I woke up that morning, Christmas morning, to my Dad's voice.

"I want to speak to my son." His deep dominate voice made it's way to my ears and I sat up straight when I heard it.

Byron was already awake and looking at me with his cool eyes as I ran a hand through my hair. "You probably should." He commented quietly as we heard my Dad say something else.

Sighing I went down stairs. The people had left the party and when I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw my Dad tapping his foot with his arms crossed in front of their small little Christmas tree. Byron's mom was watching him closely with a strange look on her face, I couldn't decipher the meaning in her eyes and it bothered me. Samantha was off to the side looking uncomfortable and it made me feel a little bit bad that I had done that to her. It made me embarrassed that she was here, witnessing my flip out.

When he saw me standing there his impatient stance relaxed. "Cassius, let's go home." He says solidly. "You proved your point."

"What point?"

He was wearing his glasses so he had to remove them to rub his eyes and then he put them back on, looking me square in the eyes. "It's Christmas. Do you really want to do this now?"

I noticed that Byron and the rest of his family had left the room, giving us some sort of privacy so I took a step closer to my Dad.

"I don't want to go home." Lie. I didn't know what I wanted but he didn't need to know that.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry you're upset, I'm sorry that you hate me now but please think about your Mother and your brother and sisters." I felt guilty but I wouldn't give in. "They're still in bed so they don't have to know about this if you come back. You're intruding on someone else's Christmas as well. You need to come home."

He was trying to be patient with me and I could tell he was generally upset but for some reason I wasn't finished yet. I wasn't finished proving my mysterious point that I couldn't even know. I had a feeling that the way he was then was like a sickness and if I went home now where would that put me? Would I end up like him? Would I do what he did? Did he deserve the happily ever after… would I be the one to ruin it for him.

"Are you embarrassed?" I said out of no where. Behind my anger and what I was doing I didn't want him to be embarrassed to have me for a son. Because I wasn't like him. Because I was weak. He must hate me.

"What?" He snapped. "No, Cassius you've got to stop this." He said, repeating what he said to me last night. "You are my son and I love you no matter what. But this…" He looked around the room with a scowl on his face. "This is killing me. Come home and we'll talk, alright. I'll answer every question you want to ask me and I'll do so truthfully."

Is that what I wanted? What did I want? "I don't have to listen to you." I said just to test his temper some more.

It was like I couldn't stop myself from being terrible. It was like I had some terrible disease that made me nasty and angry. I thought if I made him blow up again, if he hit me harder then that book would be even truer and my feelings would be justified.

"Yes, you do." His jaw clenched and he narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm your father, Cassius, whether you like it or not."

"I wish you weren't." Again, the poison.

I was hurting him. That much was obvious because he gave up. He totally gave up and relaxed his body and closed his eyes. "Fine." He said softly. "Fine, come home whenever the hell you want. But I hope you know what you're doing since you obviously know so much more then I do."

He sent one more pained look to me before leaving the room and I slumped against the wall. What _was_ I doing? I ended up spending the whole morning locked in the bathroom. Staring at myself in the mirror. My reflection was my father's. I was his son but what did that even mean. I really did have to do some soul searching. I keep on hurting the people that I love. What's the point? I want to punch a wall, I want to break something. What's wrong with me?

… What am I doing?

_**Gavin**_

It feels weird here. I keep on watching Mom wondering if she's going to grab her suitcase and try to leave again. I know that that was what she was doing last night. I heard them fighting. I knew something was wrong but it really caught me off guard when I saw that she was packed to leave. I knew some how this was all Cassius' fault and I could kill him for it.

I stare at the lights on the Christmas tree as Mom goes through and picks up all the wrapping paper. It felt weird not having him here to open presents and I resisted as long as I could until Mom told me go ahead. I think she wanted things to be normal too so now I'm sitting in a pile of all my presents. Of course I got everything I wanted and so much more.

Plus another freaking painted rock.

It's pink this year. I don't understand why Evelyn would think I would want a painted rock to begin with but if she must give me one then why can't it be blue or green? Not pink with sparkles. I shake my head and put the rock in my pocket as I slump further into the couch. This is probably one of the most depressing Christmases I've ever witnessed.

Lavinia is over by the piano playing some Christmas song that Evelyn begged her to play. She's sitting down on the bench with her face focused on her fingers moving over the keys. She was always a lot better at it then I was. Evelyn is sitting beside her singing the stupid song in a loud and annoying voice that makes me cringe so I grab a near by pillow and put it over my face as I lay back on the couch again.

I do wish Cassius was here right now. It wouldn't be nearly as boring with him around. We've grown apart as we've gotten older but he used to be my best and only friend for a long time. With out him here I have no one to play games with or talk to about the cool stuff we got… where is he? I take the pillow off of my face and look over the couch again towards the horrid noise coming from the piano. Dad is leaning against it watching my two sisters closely with his forearms on the smooth top of the instrument and his feet slightly crossed.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" I snap my eyes to Mom as she stands by the tree again. She looks tired.

I nod my head. "Thank you." I tell her and she lets a small smile come to her face.

"I'm glad." She starts putting all of our things in individual piles and I can't help asking anymore.

"Where did Cassius go?" She doesn't answer right away so I press more. "Does it have something to do with why you were leaving last night?"

She blushes. I've embarrassed her. She sighs and looks up to me before licking her lips and looking away. "He's at Byron Flints." She says solidly, trying not to sound emotional.

"Well, what's he doing there?" I'm pushy when I want to know something. I can't help it.

"That's where he wants to be." She says with a shrug but something isn't right. There's something she isn't telling me.

"Why?"

"Go try on your new clothes." She says instead and I raise an eyebrow.

"Mom—"

"I want to see if they fit." She looks at me with narrowed eyes and I know she won't answer my questions so I grab the boxes that have the clothes in them and walk out of the room.

It was a good excuse to leave. I won't be trying them on. A nap sounds pretty damn good right now. As I'm going up the stairs the doorbell rings and a house-elf appears and opens the large front door. I look over my shoulder as I hold on to the railing and see Grandma Malfoy walking in, taking off her cloak and scarf as she orders the house-elf to do something else. She catches me on the stairs and she lets an easy smile come to her face.

"Gavin, Happy Christmas."

Damn it. Now I will never get away. I plaster on a fake smile and walk back down the stairs to greet her. I give her an uncomfortable hug and she kisses my cheek while asking me what all I got from Santa Clause. I don't know if she really thinks I still believe that or if she's just trying to be funny. She's a very strange woman.

"Walk me to the others, Gavin." She says, taking my arm and wrapping it around hers. "You should really start combing your hair. You are starting to look scrappy."

No nap for me.

"It's nice to see you not working." She announces to my Father as she walks into the family room.

I throw my box of clothes on the ground, Mom glares at me, so I put them in my pile that she had made in a very dramatic way until she's satisfied. I plop down on the couch again and cross my arms.

"You and me both." He answers, coming closer and giving her a hug.

A house elf trudges in a few moments later carrying a heavy bag of presents. When Evelyn sees them she stops her horrid singing and jumps off the bench, nearly tackling the ugly little elf in her attempts to get into the bag.

"Whoa, little one." Dad laughs as he grabs her around the middle and hauls her up in his arms. "We're eating brunch first. You know the rules."

"Just one?" She whines as her slate eyes longingly looking at the giant red bag. "Just one, I promise."

"Nice try." He says as Grandma goes over to greet Mom and Lavinia.

She notices Cassius isn't here as well and questions about it. Mom gives her the same flat answer she gave him while sending a glare to Dad. Grandma seems to understand whatever that look was for and I think it is entirely unfair that I can't seem to read minds like they can. When they're done talking about the boring things old people talk about we finally go to the dining hall which is a little better. If I can't sleep, eating is the next best option.

I basically ignore everyone as I dig into my food. The best thing about these brunch things I would have to say are the Chocolate Pancakes. My father looks at me in distaste as I take a huge bite full but I could care less what he thinks right now. As I'm chewing into my third helping as a house elf pops into the room and hands my Dad a small brightly wrapped box with a red bow on top. He looks down at it, reading the name on the front and then he smirks up at me.

"To Gavin, From Wanda." He says with a sly smile on his face as he hands the small box over to me.

Fuck. I totally forgot to get her something. Mom did all of my Christmas shopping and I didn't even think about it. I take the box as everyone at the table watches me expectantly and I debate whether actually leaving the room to open it up, but eh. What the hell. I rip the paper quickly and ball it up, throwing it over my shoulder for the elf to get. Mom glares at me again but I ignore her as I take off the lid of the white little box.

"What'd you get?" Dad asks as he sips on his drink. He's watching me with that annoying sly look on his face and my Mom leans over the table to look at what I got.

I am completely horrified.

"What is this?" I ask as I take it out of the box and hold it up. Lavinia starts to laugh and Dad snorts.

It's most definitely a necklace of some sort, held together by strange white beads and there's a strange looking gold thing hanging from it as well. It looks like a lady necklace. I want to pout, in fact, I think I actually am. I had such high hopes for Wanda.

"Isn't this for a girl?" I ask over the laughing.

"Gavin, that's a promise necklace." My Mom tells me as her eyes twinkle with humor. Her bad mood temporarily gone.

"What does that mean?" I don't understand at all. I just keep on staring at the thing in horror.

"I wouldn't put that on." Dad says and I flick him a glance as he smirks at me. I have already forgiven him for grounding me but if he keeps on smirking at me like that I think I might rethink that. "You'll be miserable for life."

"Oh, Draco, no he won't." Mom says to him as Grandma takes the necklace from me and starts to examine it. Lavinia is still laughing at me and Evelyn is laughing just because everyone else is. "_Wanda_ must like you a lot."

"Or she's trying to punish me." I mumble looking at the jewelry again. It's probably because I didn't get her a present. I wouldn't pass it by her. Does she expect me to wear that in public? Actually I'd be embarrassed to wear that in privet as well.

I shouldn't have been hateful to her at the party last night either.

"What does it do?" I ask my Father because he seems to understand.

He smiles again and leans forward. "It's the way females sink their teeth into us. I remember a girlfriend I use to have tried to get me to wear one." He snorts again. "It's a legal way for girlfriends to stalk their boyfriends."

"You are scaring him." Mom answers tightly, taking the necklace that's being passed around. "It's actually quite a sweet thing to do. It's not nearly as terrible as he's making it out to be. It's a way to show trust and love."

"And over possessive obsession."

"You are one to talk." She snorts at him as she hands it back.

I don't want to touch it any more. I put it in the box and close the lid tightly. What is that all about? I think she is trying to punish me. After that I lost my appetite and I push my food around on my plate. Evelyn sighs loudly making every one look at her.

"Do we have to wait on Cassius to open presents too?" She asks thinking that's what's holding us back now.

Everything falls silent once more and Mom flicks a glance to Cass' empty seat. Something hardens in her eyes as she puts her napkin on the table. She scoots her chair back and gets up, walking out of the room then and we all follow her movements with our eyes.

"Where are you going?" Dad asks carefully.

"It's Christmas." She says turning around to face him. "I'm going to go get my son."

Freaking Cassius.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Cassius**_

There is nothing as awkward as being at someone else's family Christmas. Once Byron convinced me to come out of the bathroom he brought me down stairs. I took one look at the people there and walked back up with out saying a word. Ignoring the comments Ron Weasley made about how even all the money in the world obviously couldn't buy good manners. But I didn't care.

I was still ringing with resentment from that night with my Dad and the confrontation this morning. So Ron, Hermione, Arthur, and Molly… are going to have to live with it. Ha, they're actually probably relieved. They've lived long enough ignoring my existence all together, so this shouldn't be far off. All morning Byron kept on coming up to me, asking me to come down and trying to tell me it wouldn't be awkward to watch him and his sisters open presents… but I knew it would be. No matter how cool and confident my friend sounded. It would just be… weird and it made me wonder what my own family was doing right now. Did they know about me and where I was?

I pass Chloe in the hallway and barely even look at her. In fact I even let myself totally forget about Chloe's existence in general. She's Byron's youngest sister and even more shy then Lavinia…A year or two younger as well. The same black hair and blue eyes point out who's family she belongs to and before I open the door to my bedroom I flick a glance towards her. She blushes and runs away. That was handled well I think to myself before going into the blue bedroom and closing the door.

What I'm doing is foolish and stupid and as the time ticks by I realize how childish I'm being. I might regret it. I bring a hand up and start chewing on my nails. It's not a good thing, Dad says it's very barbaric to do, but for some reason I'm so nervous. What if my Dad doesn't _want_ me to come home now? Would I be welcomed there after my freak out? I didn't think this out very well. If I keep on hurting him he's bound to cut me off. He's bound to retaliate, right? What if he doesn't want me anymore? Why do I care?

As I'm weighing the options of my fate someone knocks on the door and I look up. Byron peeks his head in and I can't help but smirk at him. Only Byron would knock on the door to his own room. If our situations were switched I would have just barreled in without warning. He much more empathetic then I am.

"How are you?" He asks for the five billionth time today. I'm starting to feel like a cancer patient. Like something is so terribly wrong with me. I shrug my shoulders because I can't really articulate my confusion. "Well, your Mom's down stairs and wants to talk to you."

I blink a few times as I stare at his calm face. Mom. As soon as he said it I knew I would be going home no matter what happened. Maybe even a part of me wants it but for some unknown reason I'm embarrassed to face her. I feel bad. I feel guilty. I feel shame. I figure I can't hide from the woman who gave me life for much longer in this bedroom so I stand up reluctantly and follow Byron down the carpeted stairs once more. I've become quite the dramatic person, haven't I?

She was obviously saying something nasty to Hermione Weasley because her face was set and her eyes were narrowed. Hermione was standing in front of her with her hand on her hips and a blush on her cheeks. Mom flicked her eyes to me and her taunt stance relaxes, letting a relieved smile come to her face as she walks towards me. I thought she was going to yell at me when I came down here, but instead she took me into her arms and hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek as she pulled back.

"There is a whole pile full of presents waiting for you." She says with a smile.

"Dad didn't throw them away?" I couldn't help but sound bitter and to my surprise she just rolled her eyes. Like my meanness was nothing to her. Like I was a child having a minor temper tantrum.

"I really do think we should all sit down and talk about this." Hermione Weasley said to my Mom's back and that caused another eye roll. I had to stop myself from snorting. I noticed Ron left for one reason or another and I was glad about that. Mom ignores her and smoothed some of my ruffled up hair into place but I didn't do anything to stop it like I normally would. "Ginny, something is obviously wrong with all of this. He's regressing."

I don't enjoy it when I'm talked about like I'm not even in the room and I glare at Hermione over my Mom's shoulder…Mom does too. She turns around and sighs.

"This isn't any of your business." She says in a soft voice. Like she was trying to deaden the sting of her words. "Thank you for your concern."

Arthur stood up then and took a step towards her. "He came here." He says quietly, looking into her eyes like he was trying to say something else. "You know something happened."

"I'm standing right here." I point out and all eyes turn to me. Annoying.

"Come on, Cass. Let's go home." Mom says, looking at me again. "We'll figure this out."

I believed her and I was going to do what she said but that stupid Dr. Weasley couldn't stop talking.

"I think that is a terrible idea. I can't believe you would put your own son in the line of fire like this."

"What are you talking about?" Mom asked sharply.

"He's obviously being abused, Ginny. Draco is unstable…"

"I'm not being abused." I cut her off haughtily.

"Victims always want to protect their abusers." She states in this bitchy matter of fact tone and I narrow my eyes. "Don't they, _Ginny_?"

The way she said that and the way she's looking at my Mom is sending a clear message. I read the book. I know her views on the how things are… but to my delight, and pride, Mom straightens her spine and crosses her arms. I know I've been having trouble with things, accepting things, but I liked that my mom seemed confident.

"You had no right to publish that book, Hermione." She says narrowly.

Arthur takes a step back and resigns himself to the fact that he's basically irrelevant to the situation. Samantha isn't in the room anymore, which I'm thankful for. Byron is off to the side with his arms crossed and when I look at him he gives me an encouraging nod and I'm glad he's still on my side no matter what. He really is a good friend to have. Over by the fire place Beatrice and Molly exchange glances and Molly rolls her eyes then.

I understand now. I guess I noticed it before but Beatrice, Byron's Mom, has officially replaced my own mother in their family. She's taken her spot as their daughter, their sister, their friend. It's almost sad. I'm not totally sure for who, though. The Christmas presents, the birthday gifts, the letters and visits all are things they should be doing to their youngest daughter and her children. But no, it happens to the Flints. I wonder if it hurts her feelings that it's like that. I know it makes me feel bad and I don't really even know them, so it must break her heart. I feel bad again. It's strange to me that she disappeared and they so readily replaced her with a black haired version. It makes me hate them for another reason. Didn't they care?

"He's a public figure. The people needed to know the truth." She takes a step closer and has to look up because my Mother is so much taller then her. That even seems like a point for Mom and I smirk a little because of it. "I know you like to pretend it didn't happen, with your obvious sporadic memory you've developed over the years, but I still remember what he did to me. Something is wrong with you Ginny and your children are suffering for it. You need help." She looks over to me with cold brown eyes. "You need help."

A flicker of something like guilt passed in my Mom's eyes then and then she let it pass. "I'm done talking to you." She said dismissively, like she wasn't important. She turned to me again. "Did you bring anything with you?" I shake my head. "Good, we're leaving." She looks over Hermione's head, with is an embarrassingly easy thing to do. "Thank you for letting him stay, Beatrice. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Of course there was no response to that. Beatrice just stared at her and Molly glared. That's quite a cold response from her own mother. My Mom didn't deserve that kind of look. Mom doesn't seem to notice and she takes out her wand.

"We're Apparating."

I couldn't fight with her. She didn't deserve my explosive temper like my Father did. She grabs my arm and starts walking towards the doorway. I turn to Byron and tell him I'm sorry again and that I'll give him back his clothes some other time. He nods his head in understanding and tells me good luck. I'm not totally sure why. When we get outside the cold air hits me and I shiver a bit because of it as I follow my Mom to the apparition point just beyond the fence.

"I'm sorry." I mumble to her as I look down. Not wanting to her hate me for what I've done. For ruining Christmas for everyone. "I'm sorry. I wasn't—"

"You can tell me when we get home." She says and I look up to her. No hate or disgust in her eyes. Just that familiar warm look that makes me feel… loved. "You and I have a lot to talk about."

"Ginny, wait!"

I swear I heard her cuss under her breath but she turned around anyways with her hand on the gate. "Dad?" She said coolly with a lifted eyebrow.

"It got pretty tense in there." He said with an uncomfortable laugh and my Mom just stared at him. He nervously takes off his glasses and cleans them with his flannel shirt before putting them back on and looking at her face again. She glares.

My family is so fucked up.

"I just… I just wanted to say." He looks at her like he wished she would come up with the rest of the sentence but she will not be granting Grandpa that mercy today. "Well… how are things?"

"If you wanted to know that, you could owl me every once and a while. Or possibly respond to some of the letters I've sent you." She shrugs her shoulders conversationally but I can tell she's pissed about it. Usually she just lets my Dad handle them when we're in public so it's kind of interesting seeing her take on things. "If you wanted to really see how I was doing you could have stopped by the Manor or the Gallery as I've told you numerous times you could." She sounds like Dad just now and I slouch a little, thinking I'm not really supposed to witness this. "Hell, Dad, if you actually cared you could say hello to your Grandchildren every now and then but you don't, so goodbye."

"That's not fair." He said with a red face. He glanced at me with pleading eyes and I did feel a bit bad for him. If I knew him better I would probably care. "You know your Mother—"

"You do not get to be the good guy." She says harshly and I think this must be something she's been wanting to say for a while. The cold air bites my face and neck but I'm too focused on this fight in front of me to care. It makes me, and my giant mood swing, seem so insignificant. It also sounds suspiciously like my thoughts regarding my own Father… almost. "You can't pretend to love me only when it's convenient. When Mom's not here to scold you for it."

"I don't have to pretend anything." He said softly, looking like he was generally in pain as his old face screwed up making the wrinkles more defined, etched deeply into his freckled skin. "It's not easy."

"No, it's not, is it?" She said a little softer. Then she turned to me and smiled tightly while grabbing my arm. "Are you ready?" She asked and I nodded my head tightly. "Hold on."

We apprataed then and landed with a thud out side of the Manor. I knew it was my Father's fault for all of the strife between her and her family but I couldn't find that blind rage that I had towards him before. Probably because I was by Mom and she always makes me calm down. I took a moment to get my bearings straight before I followed Mom inside. I had almost expected to be thrown out or something close to that. Heck, I even expected Evelyn to come and tackle with her annoying voice declaring how much she missed me. But I didn't expect the silence. It was like the place was empty and I wondered if I had broken my ties already.

"Follow me." She said as she put her wand in her pocket and walked towards one of the sittings room. Her straightforward demands were kind of starting to get to me. It wasn't like her to be this way.

I was kind of reluctant, but I gave in and followed her, sitting down on the yellow couch and quickly bringing one of the beaded pillows to my lap so I could mess with the stupid little beads to distract myself. It surprised me when she sat down beside me because I didn't expect her to be so close and I couldn't look at her as she smoothed my hair again. I had that sick feeling once more. Like I was a patient at St. Mungo's that was terribly ill with some sort of disease.

"Your Dad told me what happened last night." She said softly, staring at my profile as her fingers ran through my hair. "I can understand why you were upset."

"Can you?" I asked softly just to say something and out of the corner of my eye I saw her nod her head.

"Yes." Was her simple answer.

Then there we were, quiet. She didn't say another word as her soothing fingers kept running through my hair. I didn't realize my scalp had hurt so badly from tugging on it so viciously. Trying to make it all messy and disheveled looking. I played with the ugly beads on the pillow and she leaned back on the cushions. I have the feeling she wants me to start talking and I chew on the insides of my cheeks to stall time. Her patience can sometimes be intimidating and again I feel like I should apologize to her but she probably doesn't want to hear that.

"I read that book." I say and cringe when I remember Mom's response to Hermione earlier. "That Living the Lie one."

"I know."

"And… well, it upset me." I say slowly. Trying to say exactly what I wanted to with out seeming like a crazy person like I did when I spoke to Dad. When I saw him I just wanted to yell and I knew he would yell back. Mom wouldn't.

"Okay."

She was being so passive and gentle that something close to anger passed through me but I couldn't bring myself to snap at her like I did Dad. I didn't want to make her cry. So I racked my brain trying to find out what I wanted to say, what I wanted to know, and I felt my throat tighten strangely. So I cleared it uncomfortably, bringing a hand up to my mouth to cover it.

"Do you hate me?" I asked bluntly and I really didn't mean to say that exactly but I couldn't stop myself. It was half muffled by my hand but I know she heard me.

She laughed a little but her fingers dropped from my hair. "Are you serious?" She asked and then she sighed. "Of course I don't hate you, Cass. No one here hates you."

She thought I was referring to my freak out, but I wasn't. I was referring to me in general. Did she hate me for being born? For being another chain that locked her to my Dad, giving another tie that bonded her to him? I didn't really know how to say that.

_Hey, Mom. Dad knocked you up and I ruined your life. So now you're stuck with all of us forever and it's my fault. Do you still say you love me?_

That didn't sound very good to me.

"No," I say quietly and it feels like someone is clenching my insides with a strong hand and punching my stomach with metal fists. I half wish I would have just forgotten about all of this and left it be. "I mean," What did I mean? "I mean… I know you didn't want to be married to Dad. I know he threatened you."

I look at her then and expected to see her hurt, but she looked calm and collected. Like she was waiting for it. She was probably waiting to answer this question from the moment I was born. "I know you didn't _want_ me. I don't understand how you can still be with him after all of that… and I don't understand how you can…" my voice cracks and I look away embarrassed. "How you can not _hate_ me. Maybe Lavinia and Evelyn were planned… even Gavin, maybe. But I know I wasn't. I know… I know I wasn't…" I trail off uneasily.

She was silent for a few moments and then she started with her fingers in my hair again. I found it relaxing and I relaxed back against the couch. No wonder my Dad likes it when she does this. With a start I realized I _wanted_ to be close to her. I _wanted_ to be comforted by her. I wanted her to not resent me or think badly of me in any way. I wanted her to love me. She still smells the same, like she always has and I find that even sooths my unease. I should have just talked to her first.

"It's a lot easier to paint things black and white, Cassius. But nothing, and no one, is that easy to define." She says softly. "I could never and will never hate you. Me, and your Father," She adds a little pointedly. "love you more then anything in the world and no matter what you think I want you to never ever doubt that for one moment."

I nod my head tightly, still not looking at her. It's easy to say that. But I saw the disdain in Molly Weasley's eyes when she looked at my Mom. It's possible to be that way. I know she didn't always hate her daughter. I know she just hated her for the choices she's made in life. The choices…. Like my dad, like me. What if I make the wrong choices? Like my Dad did?

"And I've always wanted you, Cassius." She continues and I flick a little glare to her knowing that is a total lie. She raises her eyebrows in defense and smiles a little. "I've wanted you since I was a little girl and dreamed about my family. The time and place was a little bit different then I had expected but I wouldn't change anything." I want to roll my eyes at that mushy business and how corny that sounds… but secretly I like to hear it. "I have to admit, though, I always pictured you as a redhead." She jokes and I smile a little, but I'm still not satisfied.

"But as a little girl I'm sure you didn't picture being forced into marriage with Draco Malfoy and I'm positive you didn't want to be prisoner to a Death Eater who murdered people." I say harshly and I know I shouldn't have said it like that but I couldn't hold back. I cross my arms and stare ahead of me with a clenched jaw as her fingers stop moving in my hair again.

"Not everyone is one hundred percent bad or good like we want them to be, Cassius." She says seriously. Her body was facing mine but I still couldn't even look at her. Some Gryffindor I am. "It would be a whole lot easier if the villains were totally evil without any layers to them but it's not that way and you have to realize that. Your Father's human, like all of us, Cass, and I know I can't defend what he's done, or even condone it, and I even… feel angry sometimes when I think about it… but the truth is I love him, and you love him too, even though you're trying hard not to right now."

She sighs before continuing. "I know Draco is… well, he's emotionally handicapped and there are certain things he had to learn and grow into and he's so much better then he use to be, but he was always sweet to you. This all just came about because of that book but you know he's been the best father that anyone could be. He's not wholly bad, you know, and it kills him knowing that you are so upset."

"Why do you love him?" I can't help but ask really. Shouldn't she hate him, shouldn't she want him dead? Is she really sick? "Why?" I manage another little look at her. She's still being calm and patient.

She shrugs a shoulder. "Why do you love your brother and sisters?"

I snort. "Because I have to."

"That's not true." She says softly and I feel like her dark eyes are burning into me. Trying to dig into my brain for something to reassure her of something somehow. I wish I was that interesting. There's nothing there worth finding. "Maybe it's because he eats my cooking and pretends to like it."

I smile at that, remembering that particular moment fondly against my will. It was her first attempt at making cookies, sugar cookies, after Gavin made some remark about her cooking. He thought she was the one making all of our food, not the house-elves, so she went on this whole 'Susie homemaker' spiel for about a month. She decided to make sugar cookies for her first foray into domestic bliss, something she said was so ridiculously easy that even she couldn't mess it up and she had chased the house-elves out of the kitchen with threats of clothing which I always find hilarious. She then tied her hair back and put on an apron with all of the cooking utensils in the pockets. She said she felt more confident if she looked the part.

The only other thing she ever made was birthday cakes for all of us… and they were always lopsided. She said they were supposed to be that way. Which everyone knew was false but didn't have the heart to call her out on. So the cookie thing was bound to be hopeless.

And it was.

Gavin, Lavinia, and I all had a job to do to help her. I measured out all of the ingredients, Lavinia put them in the bowl, and Gain stirred. Mom forgot something, though, in the recipe, and she had burnt them in the oven as well. I thought she was going to cry, she was so disappointed and she made enough to feed an army so it was all wasted when they came out nearly black and as hard as steel. I kept on throwing them at Gavin, much to Mom's chagrin.

Dad came home and found us like that at the kitchen counter covered in flour and disgusting cookie dough that even us young kids were smart enough not to eat….Because it was disgusting. He took one look at Mom and started to laugh. He laughed so hard I thought _he _was going to start crying as well. She glared at him hard and watched closely as he ate one of them, waiting for him to mock her. But he didn't. He then went on to eat six of them with out compliant, telling her he liked his baked goods over done and charcoal like anyways. It was an obvious lie and every time her eyes wandered from his he made the most disagreeable face. I'm actually surprised he didn't break a tooth on the rock like things but I know it pleased her immensely that he did that.

"Or maybe it's because he's so handsome." Mom brings me out of my memories and I flick her a glance again as she smirks at me. "You probably should thank him for that." She says, tapping my shoulder. "You definitely didn't get your devilish good looks from me."

I smile a little at that. She's successfully turning my sour mood. "What's really troubling you?" She asked after a few moments. It's like she knew more about me then I even did.

I guess, technically, she did create me. So she would know really.

"Well," I say, another attempt to stall time and trying to figure out what really is bugging me because I have no idea. "Well…" I say again like a repetitive moron. "I just, I'm afraid I'll be that way." I said so softly, almost hoping she didn't hear. "Like I'll do the things he did. I mean he was sixteen when he joined the Death Eaters. How many people did he kill by the time he was twenty? And I have his temper….People always say I'm so much like him."

She didn't like that, I can tell by the slight tightness around her eyes but she answered me anyways. "You'll never have to make that decision." She told me solidly. "Not only is Lord Voldemort dead, but your Father promised me he'd never allow it. He wanted something different for you, Cass. Something better." She took in a deep breath and bit her bottom lip for a few seconds and it reminded me of Lavinia and her nervous mannerisms. "And you didn't have the same upbringing Draco did. He… well… it wasn't easy for him either and he had a lot more difficulties and obstacles to overcome. Give him a break, Cassius. I forgive him, and so should you."

He really hasn't done anything to me to be forgiven for if I'm being honest. "Did he tell you he smacked me last night?" I say, watching her to judge her reaction.

"He did." She answers with a tight jaw and I can tell it was a sore spot with her. "I'm still a little upset about that." She says her soft disposition dropping as she glares over my shoulder. She probably yelled at him for that.

"You shouldn't be." I say and she looks me in the eyes. "It didn't even hurt. I actually think I needed it because I was being so hateful to him." I say remembering the terrible things I had told him during my rampage.

We sat in silence for a really long time. It was almost uncomfortable how long we sat, staring at the wall in front of us until finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"What now?" I ask kind of shaking. Not sure what the answer will be.

"Now?" I nod my head. "Now, you open your presents. There is a giant box in there that I know Gavin has been eyeing that has your name on it."

That sounded good to me. We both stood up and I followed her to the family room. When I stepped in I was tempted to turn right back around again as everyone stopped whatever they were doing to look at me. Grandma Malfoy was reading a book to Evelyn who had her head resting on her lap. Lavinia and Gavin were playing wizarding chess that was obviously new and Dad was off by one of the bay windows, looking at me over his shoulder. I swallowed the lump in my throat as they all stared at me and then finally someone spoke.

"It's about bloody time you showed up."

Gavin, I can't help but smirk at him.

_**Lavinia**_

The tension between Mom and Dad has gone down considerably since Cassius came home, but that weirdness between Dad and Cass has not. I wonder what went on with that. No one will tell me anything but I suppose it doesn't matter so much.

I look down at my stack of presents and put my hands on my hips. I don't want to carry them all upstairs myself. Mom makes us carry our own things sometimes, just because she can, and I hate it. There's always something so sad about Christmas day. I think the success of the whole holiday is more the anticipation and mystery then the actual gifts themselves. It's almost disappointing afterwards because that mood is gone.

I grimace at the large, heavy pile. I don't want to carry it. We have house-elves and they like doing things like that. It makes them feel good. I look around the room. It's night time now, perhaps I could summon one now to do the job and no one would know the difference. Mom is upstairs with Evie, getting her to sleep and Gavin and Cass have disappeared somewhere doing something_ boy_ that I can't know about.

I think that's really rude of them to be truthful. I never have top secret girl time with Evelyn… but then she's six years younger then me so there isn't much to talk with her about. But still, it's rude none the less.

"I have one more present for you." I turn to the deep voice of my Father as he leans in the doorway, watching me.

"What is it?" I ask, perking up a bit at the thought of more things.

"Come on." He winks before stepping out of the room, wanting me to follow.

I do so brimming with anticipation and I have a little bounce in my step. With Cassius back the bad mood is gone so I can focus on being normal again and not worrying about everything. He opens the door to his study for me and makes a motion for me to walk in first and once I'm inside he closes the door behind him.

"I hope you aren't disappointed." He says as he walks over to his desk. He opens up a drawer and pulls out a plain looking brown box.

It wasn't what I was picturing but I smile none the less at it. With slow steps I make my way towards it, not taking my eyes from it trying to guess in my mind what it could be. My fingers skim across the lid and I look up to my Dad's silver eyes.

"Go ahead." He says with a smile breaking his face. He is much happier now that Cass is back as well.

To further the anticipation I take my time taking the lid off and I don't look inside right away once it's removed. I must look stupid because Dad laughs at me, but I ignore it. When I finally look down there are two bundles wrapped in cloth inside the boring looking box. No silk or satin like I expected. Just regular white cotton. I look to Dad again as he leans against the shelves behind him, watching my reaction, as I pick one of the bundles up and carefully start to unravel it.

This one is a Pegasus. Like the one that Evelyn broke, only it's so much more magnificent then the small one I use to have. This one is the size of my hand and flawless looking in detail and cut. With diamonds along the mane and tail, making it looks like water glistening on the transparent crystal. Emeralds and sapphires out line the wings and glitter in the candle light and the eyes are made of a dark ruby red. The pose is even better, it's up on it's hind legs with it's powerful looking wings spanned out from it's body. I think it might be the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

"I wasn't able to repair the ones that were broken." He tells me at I marvel at the horse in my hands. "and they were one of a kind so there was no way to buy a replica of them, sweetheart. I tried but it just wasn't going to work. I just about looked around the whole damn world for them."

I'm not really listening. I put the Pegasus down carefully, trying not to stare at it for too long, and I pick up the other bundle. The unicorn is equally as splendid and I smile as I run my hands along the sapphires details and the solid gold horn. It's breathtaking.

"I convinced the artist to make these for you, though." I look up to him with my mouth hanging open. "Do you like them?"

"I love them." I whisper as I put the unicorn down by the Pegasus. They're going to make all my other ones look so shabby.

"I'm glad then."

I look up at him and can't help but grin at him. "Thank you." I say quietly at first and then I go to him and hug him tightly. "Thank you, Dad. I absolutely love them."

"That pleases me." He says as he kisses the top of my head and rubs my back. "But I can't breathe so you are going to have to let up a bit."

I didn't even realize I was squeezing that tight. "Sorry." I mumble as I pull back.

"I'd rather you hug me too tight then not at all." He says with a smile.

We're silent for a few moments as I stare at my new wonderful presents on his desk. They are perfect and I know I will keep them forever. I'll have to put them on a higher shelf so Evelyn can't reach them, I would kill her if she broke one of these.

"So did you have a good Christmas?" He asks me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I nod my head. "Yes, I did. Very much so." I add with a smile that he returns. I can't stop myself from asking through. "Why did Cassius leave last night?"

I figured it was safe waters considering he was back now. Dad sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He was upset about something." Was his simple answer and I knew he wouldn't elaborate further.

"Did it have to do with Mom wanting to leave last night too?"

I almost took a step back as his sharp eyes looked right into mine, narrowing the slightest bit. "What are you talking about?" He asked carefully.

"Well, um, you know…" I start to fidget and he notices. "I heard you… last night." My face is starts to redden as he stares at me. I probably shouldn't have brought it up.

"I didn't know you were awake." He says flatly, obviously upset that I heard.

"You guys were kind of loud." I mumbled.

"Oh," He said and then he walked towards me and put my amazing new presents back in the padded box. He closed the lid and hands it to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize." He says not quite looking at me. He puts his arm around my shoulders and starts to steer me out of the room and I just go along with it like a puppet. "You know, that was just a heat of the moment type thing." He says in a deep voice as we start up the stairs. "She's not going to leave."

I nod my head and stare down at the plain wood box in my hands. I will admit I was worried about it. As she glared at him all morning I couldn't help but get nervous. What if they broke up? What if they got divorced like Serena's Dad and her step mom. Where would I live? What would happen to us?

"Is she still mad at you?" I ask quietly as we reach my bedroom.

"I surely hope not."

He comes into my room and asks me where I want to put the two horses. I chew on my lower lip as I take them out of the box and then I point to one of the higher shelves that holds some of my toys that I don't play with anymore. Dad's tall enough to reach them easiest and he clears off the white shelf and tells me to hand him the Pegasus and Uni-corn. I do and he places them up there for me. They look great.

"Dad?" I ask before he gets a chance to leave the room. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "You know, um, well… Professor Potter is really nice to me."

He's keeping a cool face but I can see his jaw twitch and his eyes narrow the slightest bit. "Alright." He says coldly.

"But why do the Weasley kids hate us so much?" I debate whether I should tell him about Jason Weasley. I haven't really had much of a time to think on it, but that stupid mirror room brought it up and I couldn't help but ask him now that I had him alone. "What did we do to them?"

"You didn't do anything to them." He answered. Sounding relieved that I wasn't talking about Harry Potter anymore. "They were brought up thinking a certain way… and I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "That's just the way they are." He watches me and then something changes in his eyes. "Has anyone been bothering you?"

"No." I say quickly.

He walks back towards me and watches my face. "I know those Weasley kids bother Cassius and Gavin. Have they been bullying you as well?" His voice was sharp and I was kind of fearful.

"No, no one has." I lie. Just because I'm sure it wouldn't help anything to tell the truth. He stared at me some more, reading my expression. "I swear."

He nodded his head after a few moments like he believed me. "Alright, sweet dreams, princess." He tells me before leaving the room and closing the door.

I just stood there, staring at my door for a few moments like an idiot before shaking my head and getting in my pj's. I leave the small light by my bed on so I can stare at the jeweled Pegasus and Unicorn as I get under my covers, laying my head on my pillow. They even make my room look better. I'm not really so tired right now so I pull out one of my books and start reading it again in hopes that it will make me tired and go to sleep.

After an hour or so there's a light knock on my door and I look over to it. "What?"

"Liv, can I come in." Evelyn whispers dramatically. It's actually much louder then her normal voice.

I place a book mark to save my page and set the book down on the table before I walk over to the door and open it up for her. She's in a pair of pink footed pajama's and she's holding onto that new baby doll she got today. Her hair looks wild and her eyes are half closed, like she just woke up.

"What do you want?" I ask as I watch her rub her eyes.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asks softly, looking up and blinking her eyes at me, looking impossibly cute.

"Why don't you go sleep with Mom and Dad?" I tell her, looking down the hallway towards their room. She takes up the whole freaking bed when she sleeps. I don't want to have to deal with that.

"Please," She says pitifully. "Their door is locked."

I look down at her for a while before giving in and letting her through. She runs to my bed and huddles under the covers with a smile on her face as I slide in beside her.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I ask her as she wraps her arms around me. I reach over to the table and turn off the light. "Is that why you're awake?"

I feel her shake her head against my arm. "I kept on hearing noises." She whispers in that loud voice again.

"What kind of noises?" I ask as I settle back down on my pillows and wrap my arms around her, blowing her curls out of my face.

"Loud ones…" She mumbles off tiredly.

It takes her all of two seconds before she falls asleep against me and I stare up at my ceiling in the dark. She was hearing loud noises and Mom and Dad's door was locked. Her room is right by theirs so the two things are probably related.

Ew.

_**Gavin**_

"You're cheating." Cassius says as he makes a movement with his blue wand controller and I easily deflect it with my own. "Stop cheating!"

"I'm not cheating." I laugh as I throw a curse at him and his guy falls dead to the floor. "Oh, look at that. I won again."

Cassius scowls at me as he throws his controller down and turns around, resetting the game and glaring at me. "We're playing again and you're switching me wands." He says and I laugh some more.

He just can't stand that I'm better at this then he is.

I roll my eyes and hand him my controller and pick up the one he threw. The game starts up again, projecting the fighting hall and our characters against the empty wall in the game room. I raise the blue wand and the character on the game copies my movement.

"Are you ready to lose again?" I ask arrogantly.

Cassius ignores me and throws a curse. We start dueling again and I laugh every time Cassius growls.

"So how was Flint?" I ask conversationally as Cassius tries to freeze me and my guy doges it.

"Fine." He says irritably. Trying to concentrate on the game that I'm killing him in.

"Why did you leave?" I ask, staring at the game projected on the wall. I figure if I ask him now, while he's focused on something else he'll give me straight answers.

"Because." That's all he said and he's annoyingly stubborn so I knew he wasn't going to tell me.

"Have you gained enough courage to snog the hell out of Samantha Flint yet?" I snort after I said it because I could feel Cass' silver eyes glaring into my profile. I take his distraction and throw a lethal curse at his guy. He falls down and loses again. "Oh, and you lost again." I say, mocking sadness.

"Damn it." Cassius says, looking back to the game as my wizard jumps up and down in victory. "That wasn't fair."

He sighs and shakes his head, putting the wand controller down and falling heavily on one of the chairs. "Are you feeling better?" I ask, watching him closely as he rubs his eyes.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that. If I'm okay, if I'm feeling better, if I'm not crazy. It's starting to get annoying."

"Fine," I say with a smirk. "Are you done being a selfish asshole?"

He glares up at me and then a smile breaks across his face. "Yeah, I guess so."

I sit down across from him and pick one of the hand held troll hunter games that I got today and start to play it. I know Cassius is watching me the whole time so I try to ignore him.

"I'm still not… I'm still not comfortable with Dad, you know." He says softly. I stop my game and look up at him, surprised that he's talking to me about it. "After I know all he's done."

"Why is it such a big deal to you?" I ask him sharply. His whole conscience thing is starting to piss me off. "He wasn't the only one who did bad things during the war."

He clenched his jaw and looked away, bringing a hand up to his face. "I heard you got a pretty interesting gift from your girlfriend." He says, changing the subject and looking back to me with a smirk.

"God, you have no idea." I say, reaching in my pocket and taking the stupid necklace out. "Isn't this the ugliest thing you've ever seen?"

He laughs a little as he takes it from me and examines it closely. "Elaine Sharp gave one of these to Sid last year when they were dating. It was hilarious."

"I can't believe she gave it to me." I say as I scowl at it. "I thought Wanda would know better."

"_Wanda_." He repeats with a snort. "Your kissing buddy has a name?"

"You don't have to be hateful." I say, snatching the necklace back and looking down at it again. "I'll never wear this, it's a waste really. Dad said it was legal way for girls to stalk their boyfriends. That doesn't sound like fun to me."

"It actually works both ways." Cassius says and I raise an eyebrow at him. "The beads change colors if the girl does her 'stalking' that the necklace allows. So you would know if she was doing it. It is actually about trust." He says a little softer. "So you would know if she didn't trust you, and if you weren't doing anything untrustworthy… you could be upset that she felt the need to check up on you like that. It's like she would trust you enough not to 'stalk' and you would trust her enough to wear it, knowing that she could look in on you if you were doing something bad."

He seems to understand the purpose of it but I just roll my eyes. "It's still ugly and I'm not wearing it."

"If you say so." He says tiredly, leaning his head back against the chair. It is like two in the morning.

"So, did Mom give you a ripping when she got you?"

He shakes his head with out even opening his eyes. "No, I thought she was going to kill Hermione Weasley though. It was great."

"Is that Rose Weasley's Mom?" He nods his head tightly and I laugh again. "If that little banshee is anything to go on I'm sure her mom is a bitch."

"You would be right, sir." He says with a smirk.

"You know," I start as I put the troll game down on the table and look at him. "You know, last night Mom was going to leave Dad." I tell him. He shoots a look to me and I match his glare. It was his fault everything was falling out. "She had her suit case and everything. They were having a fight about you."

"He smacked me." He said, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Did you deserve it?"

He looks at me disbelievingly with his brows furrowed. "Thanks Gavin." He said sarcastically. He stood up then and glared down at me. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Of course you don't, Mr. Perfect." He hates it when I call him that and he clenches his fists.

"Just because you're emotionally retarded doesn't mean everyone else is."

I stand up and match his look. "I never nearly broke up the family, Cassius."

To my utter surprise he tackled me. He tackled me and we landed on the floor together, punching and kicking at each other as we rolled around. I got a good hold of his hair and pulled as hard as I could as he got me in a head lock. I can feel sweat start on my brow as my wonderful brother chokes me so I bring up a fist and aim for his leg. He lets go quickly and makes the most horrible noise. When I see where I actually hit him I pale a little and get on my knees beside him as he clenches his eyes shut and grabs his crotch.

"Oh, shit." I say as I watch him curl up. You're never ever suppose to hit a guy there. "I'm sorry, Cassius. I swear I was aiming for your leg."

I touch his shoulder as his face scrunches up in pain. It would be my fault if he never could have kids again. Dad would probably ground me for a few more years. As I ask him if he wants some ice his eyes snap open. He grabs my arm and moves like lightning. Pinning me to the ground, face first, with my arm twisted painfully behind my back. His knee is digging on my lower back and the carpet burns my skin.

The sly dog.

"Who is the coolest person you've ever met?" He says mockingly as he tugs on my arm and I bite my lip.

After he does it again I give in. "Fine!" I say and I can feel him smirking at me. "Fine you're the coolest person I've ever met."

He lets me go and I sigh in relief as I stand back up and rub my shoulder, glaring at him. "I thought so." He says smugly. He walks over to the control wands and picks them up. "Do you want to play again?"

He throws one to me and I catch it. "You're just going to lose again. I don't know why you let your hopes get up." I say as the tense atmosphere dies down.

"We'll see about that."

He turns on the game with his face flushed from our fight and we both turn towards the wall to play.

I beat him three more times before he finally admits I'm better at it then he is.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Lavinia**_

"I really like this one." I say quietly as I watch Mom tell the two men where to lift the painting.

She looks over her shoulder and smiles at me. "I thought you would." She tells me. "It reminded me of you." She turns back to the two men and squints her eyes. "Tilt it a little to the left. There you go. That looks great."

She claps her hands together and sighs as she looks at the large canvas before us. It's just a portrait of a young girl sitting in front of window. It's colored in soft hues of golds, browns, and reds. I do like it very much.

"Do you think it looks alright there?" She turns down to me and raises her eyebrows. I can't help but smile back at her. She always tries to take in my opinions and considers them seriously.

"I think it looks fine."

"Good. Me too." She says before winking and walking to the other side where the workers are hanging another picture.

I watch her for a few moments before looking around at the large Gallery space. I love it here. The walls are bright white, fresh, and clean with brick lining across the ceiling. Podiums by the window hold up glass wear made by one of the local artists here in Diagon Alley. Mom sells the most of those and I can see why. They really are beautiful.

Towards the back is the sales desk were a middle aged woman with bright yellow hair is pointing her wand at her nails, changing the colors while she chews away on bubble gum. She's one of the ladies that works here.

"Are you getting hungry?" Mom asks over her shoulder as I look up at the chandeliers along the ceiling.

"Um, yes, I suppose." I answer honestly. We've been gone most of the day having a 'girls day'. Well, I suppose it's more of a Mom, Lavinia day because Dad's at work, Gavin is grounded, and Cassius is babysitting Evelyn. It's good to get out of the house.

"Alright, well, let's go get a bite to eat then." She smiles before walking off towards her office. I follow her and stop in the door way while she gets our cloaks and her purse.

The small office is much more personal then the rest of the building. A few pieces of art work hang on the walls, artwork done by my brothers and I, and there's a bookshelf full of art history books and artist promotion pamphlets. Mom opens the top drawer on her desk and takes her wand out before closing it and locking it. I see framed pictures of all of us waving to me from behind her and I look away.

"Ready?" She asks as she walks towards me and hands me my purple cloak.

I nod my head.

We leave the gallery then as I pull on my white hat and gloves. Diagon Ally is crowded just about every day of the year, with out fail. So it's not really surprising that I keep on getting rammed into every step that I take. It gets really annoying if I'm being honest and I scowl as Mom grabs my arm so she doesn't lose me. I'm not a little kid anymore but when an obese woman with a large red hat on bangs into my shoulder, knocking the air out of me I'm kind of glad she's holding on. A man comes up to us, holding a large camera and he snaps a picture of us, blinding me with the light.

"Mrs. Malfoy, what are you doing out today?" the reporter asks as he takes another picture.

Mom ignores him and smiles tightly before dragging me into a near by restaurant. When the door closes she shakes her head and removes her scarf while looking out the window.

"People are so rude, aren't they?" She asks as she watches the reporter walk by, writing something down in his note book. She doesn't wait for me to answer and she goes up to the hostess. "We need a table for two, please."

The girl looks down at her book and then up to us. Her eyes widen just the slightest bit. "Just, Just one second please." She mumbles before scurrying off some where. This is why Dad says he likes to go to more exclusive places to eat. People at these smaller restaurants just fall all over themselves to help.

Mom looks at me and rolls her eyes as the girl comes back with the manager who smiles wide and shows us to one of their best tables towards the back. I slide into the booth and take off my winter gear and cloak, setting them beside me as Mom picks up the menu. The manager just stands there staring at my Mom who flicks a glance to me and then up to the guy.

"Um, thank you." She says with a charming smile that she gives people when she's uncomfortable. "I think we're just going look for a while." She says, nodding her head to the menu.

"Oh, yes. Of course." He says, bowing at his waist and smiling again. "Just let us know when you're ready to order and we'll come right away. If there's anything you need or we can help you with just let us know." He says in a breathless voice and I watch as he walks away and talks excitedly to the waitresses hovering by the back door. They all look towards us and I blush, looking down at the table.

"This place is nice." Mom says as she looks around at the decorations, which are all road signs and metallic posters of different bands and famous people. "Don't you think?" She asks as she looks back to me.

I shrug my shoulder and open my own menu while playing with the corner of my paper place mat. "Why did Dad want to be the Minister?" I ask as all the people in here stare at us behind their menus and the beer bottles that line the walls.

She seems taken a little off guard by my question but she leans towards me to answer anyways. "It was just something he felt like he had to do."

"Dad doesn't even like people that much." I say as I flick a glance to an over weight man who is looking at my Mom with his mouth open. There's barbeque sauce dribbling down his chin and on his shirt. Yuck.

"That's not true." She says and I give her a pointed look that she laughs at. "Well, just because he doesn't like many people doesn't mean he's not good at telling them what to do." She answers with a smile. Seeming not care that everyone is staring at us like we were a circus attraction.

"Right." I mumble as our waitress walks up to us looking much too happy and cheery.

"What can I get you two beautiful ladies to drink?"

She takes a pencil from behind her ear and winks at me. I look away again. "I'll have a water." Mom answers. "What do you want, sweetheart?"

"Butterbeer." I mumble as I slouch in my seat a little more. I wish I wasn't so weird and shy but I can't help it.

"I'm sorry dear, what did you say?" The blonde waitress asks me loudly.

"She wants a butterbeer." My mom answers for me, thankfully, and she also orders our food right then as well.

When the waitress finally leaves us a relieved breath leaves my lips and look up to my Mom who is looking at me totally amused. "What?" I ask her a little meanly as she smirks at me.

"Nothing." She answers lightly, still amused. Our drinks appear before us and I grab mine and start sipping on it just so I have something to do. "So, was school as terrible as you thought it would be?" She asks me lightly as she stirs her straw around in her drink.

I chew on my lower lip as I decide how I want to answer it. "No, I suppose not." I say quietly.

"Have you talked at all to Serena?" She asks and I look at her again. Her eyes look almost yellow right now because of how the light is hitting them. Not the bright yellow like Serena's but more like a warm, golden brown.

"No, not really."

"Oh." Was all she says before sitting back so our waitress could place our food in front of us. My stomach growls as I look down at my food. Fish and chips. Mom has a ridiculously boring looking salad that I frown at before putting ketchup all over my food. "So who are your friends at school?" She asks me softly while picking at her boring salad.

I take one small bite from my fork and gulp before answering. "Um, well, Serena is one of them I guess." She raises an eyebrow at that but doesn't say anything else. "There's Fiona… she's my dorm mate… and Melissa, she's in Slytherin too. I guess. Um, well, there are a few other girls as well."

"It's fun to do magic finally, though. Right?"

I nod my head and let a smile come to my face as she watches me. I open my mouth to tell her a story about my first charms class when something catches my eye and I blush scarlet before looking away.

"What?" My mom asks as she turns in her seat to look at what I saw. When she turns back to me she has a sly smile on her face. "You know, before I was with your Dad I use to have a thing for dark haired boys as well."

I slide so far down in my seat that my chin is even with the table. Byron Flint and his family have just been seated and are ordering their food from the same blonde waitress who helped us. I pick up my fork and start messing around with my food because I know I won't be able to eat now that he's in the room.

"Are you attempting to hide? Because you are doing a pretty horrid job." She's laughing at me so I glare at her. "Don't look so upset. You should sit up straight and look like you are totally unaffected by his presence, Liv. You're a beautiful strong girl… not a piece of furniture."

I roll my eyes and glare at her again but I sit up a little straighter anyways. If he saw me like that he would probably think I was an idiot. I suddenly wish I had done my hair today and didn't just throw it into two low pigtails on either side of my head. I must look like a child. I look to my Mom as she smirks at me and puts her long, red hair over her shoulder. I want to look like her.

"How old were you when you met Dad?" I ask lightly, looking at the light reflecting off of my drink bottle so I don't look at a certain someone in the room.

"I don't think we ever actually properly met." She says and I look up at her with my eyebrows scrunched together. "I always knew of him and he always knew of me. In fact all through school we only had a handful of conversations… if you could call them that."

"Did you like him then?" I ask. "When you went to Hogwarts?" I know little about her thoughts on the matter and that stupid book really didn't put things in order.

"Well, you know your Dad was always kind of a brat in school. It was hard to like him then." She smiles at me. "But I will say that even in school I thought he was probably one of the best looking boys I had ever seen."

I flick a glance to Byron who's listening to something his Mother is telling him. I can relate.

The rest of the meal we eat with out talking about much besides the paintings that are currently on display in her Gallery and the artist who created them. When we're done the manager comes back and asks to take a picture of us which my Mom reluctantly says yes to so we don't seem rude. We stand in front of our table and Mom puts her arms around me as he lifts his camera and snaps the picture to go on the wall. It's totally embarrassing and I hate that it brings even more attention to us. I don't think I smiled and my eyes were probably closed. That's just wonderful.

I grab my cloak I look over to Byron's table. He's looking right at me and he smiles a little when he catches my eye. I just stare at him like some moron before the rest of his table turns in their seats to stare at me and I turn around quickly to clasp my cloak and put on my gloves. I can feel my face burning.

Mom pays and I pull my hat over my ears, wishing I could cover my whole face with it as we walk out of the restaurant and back towards the Gallery. Again it's way too crowded out here and people stop Mom to ask her questions about Dad and what's going on with our family. When we finally reach our destination we both are out of breath as we go inside. We both lean against the wall by the door for a few moments to settle down.

"I hate that." I say as I catch my breath. Thank God the door is locked so none of those people can get in here.

"Me too." She agrees before pushing her self off of the wall and walking towards her office.

I stay against the wall with my arms crossed, trying to get warm. The worker guys are gone and the middle aged lady is still towards the back, this time she's filing her nails. I nearly jump out of my boots when someone knocks on the glass door. I look towards the noise with wide eyes as the old woman scurries to the door, her high heels tapping loudly against the polished wood floor.

She points to the closed sign. "We're closed for the day. Sorry."

"I know. I'm sorry but I would like to speak to Ginny."

I crane my neck to see who it is and see Byron's Mom standing on the other side of the door. Her face pink from the cold and her dark hair is tied up in a tight bun, showing white hair at her temples. She's only like thirty something years old and already she has that? I'm glad Mom doesn't. The woman chews on the inside of her mouth for a second before nodding her head and unlocking the door. Beatrice Flint steps into the Gallery with a little version of herself trailing behind her. To my immense relief, and disappointment, Byron is not with her.

The woman who works here goes to my Mom's office and knocks on the door. When my Mom opens it she takes one look at Byron's Mom and sighs before walking over to her.

"Chloe, go play with Lavinia." Byron's Mom puts a hand on the little girl's back and pushes her towards me.

What?

The girl. Chloe, makes her way over to me shyly with her black hair covering her pale face. She mumbles a greeting to me as I look down at her. I'm so much taller then her that I feel like an Amazon.

"How old are you?" I ask as I watch Mom and Mrs. Flint talk to each other.

"Ten." She whispers. I would have guessed eight.

"Oh," I don't say anything else and I sneak up towards one of the brick pillars so I can listen to their conversation. Chloe follows me.

"What are you doing?" She asks me and I shush her.

Her face turns red and I chew my lip. "I'm sorry." I whisper. "I just want to see what they're saying." I say and wait for her to look at me. When she does she nods her head and smiles a little bit. Her eyes are this strange aqua color.

"Alright."

We don't talk again after that and I strain my ears to hear their conversation.

"Things are better." Mom says tightly. "How about you? Are you still with Harry?"

"No, we broke it off a few months ago."

There's a long silence and I peek around the bricks. "Why are you here?" My Mom finally asks.

"I just… you know. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Why?" Came my Mom's sharp response.

"I know things were getting hard. With Cassius and all that."

"Okay."

I flick a little glance to Chloe beside me. She's staring at me but turns her eyes down when I catch her looking at me.

"And you know, Chloe's only a year or so younger then Lavinia and she has such a hard time finding friends her age." I look to Chloe again who's blushing as red as her sweater.

"Maybe you and I could do lunch some time and bring the girls with us."

Mom crosses her arms and survey's Mrs. Flint with a critical eye. "What's this really about, Beatrice?"

"Nothing." She answers quickly and even I can tell that's a lie.

"Alright." Mom says like she was accepting whatever the situation is. "I'll think about it."

"Do you have to ask Draco for permission?" The other woman sounded sharp then and I raised my eyebrows because of it.

"I'll owl you." Mom said coldly before telling her good bye.

Beatrice Flint calls for her daughter who mumbles a quiet bye to me before following her Mom out. I step out from behind the pillar and put my hands behind my back as my Mother looks at me.

"What do you think?" She asks, obviously knowing I was listening the whole time.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Do you want to see Chloe again?"

"I don't know." I say softly as Mom taps her toe and puts her hands on her hips as she chews on her lower lip. I catch myself doing the same thing so I stop. "Did you and Mrs. Flint use to be friends?"

"Use to." She says softly before dropping her tense stance and inhaling deeply. "Are you ready to go home? I think your brothers will be ready for a break."

I nod my head and follow her to the floo connected fire place in her office so we can go home.

_**Cassius**_

"No!" I yell. "Evelyn, get down!"

She smiles at me as she continues to tip toe across the balcony railing. I left the room for one second and I come back to this. The wind blows and she wobbles a bit. I panic and run towards her, grabbing her from the railing as she screams. She clutches my shirt as I pull her to my chest and bury my face into her neck in relief. We're on the second floor. If she fell she probably would have died.

"Never ever do that again." I say breathlessly into her hair.

"But it was fun, Cass. I wasn't gonna fall." She laughs a little and kisses my cheek. "I'm not stupid." She rolls her eyes but I glare at her as I carry her inside and close the balcony doors.

"You were prancing about on a balcony railing, Evie. That's a pretty stupid move."

She frowns at me and then a smile lights her face. "Let's play checkers again."

I better get paid for this. "No," I tell as I put her on her feet and she frowns. "We already played that five times." I lock the balcony doors and scowl at her.

"I want to again."

"I don't want to."

"I do."

"I don't."

"I do!" She stomps her foot and crosses her arms as I glare down at her.

"Get a house-elf to play with you." I say dismissively as I go back to the couch and sit down to work on my holiday homework.

"They just let me win all the time." She whines as she walks over to me. "Oh, please, Cassius. You are gone all year long and you're only home for a little bit and you told Mommy you would play with me."

She's annoying. "I did play with you." I tell her as I open the book on my lap and look down at it. "Now it's quiet time, go play with your dolls."

"You are no fun." She says that like it would hurt me and I just snort at her. "Fine. I'm gonna go play with Gavin!"

She stops out of the room and I smirk. Good, she should make him do something. He's useless. I flip through a few pages, reading the passages that were assigned for herbology before worry starts to set in. Evelyn is like the embodiment Murphy's law—anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. I sigh before standing up and finding her. It would be my fault if anything happened to her anyways.

I walk down the dark hallways of the Manor stuck in my own thoughts when I see a head of strawberry blonde hair outside of my Father's study. She's bent down slightly with her hands on the door as she looks through the key hole. I smile at her and quiet my steps to surprise her.

"What are you doing?" I ask and she jumps up and puts a hand on her heart.

"You scared me." She says in a breathless voice before going down to the key hole.

"What are you doing?" I repeat again as I get to her and lean against the wall beside the door. She shushes me and I raise an eyebrow.

"Gavin is talking to his girlfriend." She whispers, as she spies on him.

"Is he?" I ask with a smirk. I move her aside to look through the key hole as well and I can make out Gavin by the fireplace, talking through the floo connection.

Dad always locks his study before he leaves and Mom turned off all the other floo connections in the house before she left so Evelyn… or Gavin, wouldn't do something stupid. That meant Gavin used his wand to get in. I smile again; he is going to be in so much trouble.

I stand up straight and knock lightly on the door.

"Fuck." I hear him whisper on the other side and I start to laugh lightly as he scurries around inside.

He opens the door with a panicked look in his eyes and then sighs in relief when he sees me.

"You're not supposed to be in there." Evelyn says seriously with her arms crossed.

"Well, you're not going to tell anyone now, are you?" He asks her as he grabs her and throws her up, tickling her side as she giggles. "Huh?" He asks as he tickles her sides.

"Fine! Fine! I won't." She squeals with a red face.

"What did _Wanda_ have to say?" I ask with a tilt of my eyebrows.

"You know she misses me, of course." He says arrogantly, walking down the hallway with Evelyn under his arm as she kicks her little feet and demands to be let down.

"Did she ask about the necklace?"

"Yes." He says tightly and I start laughing at him again. "But that doesn't mean I wasn't able to change the subject before I gave a proper answer about it."

"Good work." I commend him as he places Evelyn down on her feet in the game room. She had been yelling at us the whole time and she sticks out her tongue before stomping away from us. "I would like to point out that Dad will notice that his office is unlocked."

"I'll lock it before he gets here." He says with a smug shrug of his shoulders.

I refuse to point that that won't work. That Dad will know either way but I'll let him figure that out himself. Mom and Lavinia come home not too long after that and I'm more then happy to be relieved from my baby sitting duty. I go up to my room and close my door once I'm sure everything's in order and I fall down on my bed with my arm over my eyes.

I still feel strange. I'm not so angry anymore but I'm stuck in some sort of limbo, not knowing what to do with myself. I can't decide which is the better thing to do. Hate my Dad or forgive him. I don't know. I rarely ever know anything and it's tiring so I kick my shoes off and get under my covers. I know he'll be gone for most of the night. They're having some big vote tonight about wizarding taxes and it's suppose to take a long time to come to an agreement between the different parties.

I never want to go into politics. I don't understand why my Father would, well, I guess I do. He has a control complex. I sigh and look up at my ceiling. I wonder how long he's going to stay at the ministry. His family business, Malfoy Enterprises, is being run right now by appointed business men until Dad goes back to it, or until I become of age. That's another thing I'm not sure about. I know Gavin could care less about what he does with his life. Working at our family company would be just fine for him. But is that what I want to do?

Gah.

I wish I didn't know how to think.

I eventually let myself fall asleep. A nap does sound very nice. Some time later some one knocks on my door to tell me about dinner but I ignore it and turn on my side, wanting to go back to sleep. Someone opens the door and light floods into the room but I don't move so whoever it is closes the door and leaves me alone. I finally crack my eyes open to meet the complete darkness in my room. My stomach growls painfully and I look over to the clock on my bedside table.

12:15 AM

Wonderful. I yawn and stretch before getting out of bed and rubbing my face. I should have changed into some pj's before I took my nap because my heavy winter clothes rubs harshly against my skin. I throw off my shirt and leave my chest bare as I leave my room to head to the kitchens. I wish it wasn't so freaking cold out side. I'm really itching to ride my broom around our pitch before we have to go back to school.

I reach the kitchen and turn on the lights. A house-elf appears out of nowhere looking all nervous and twitchy. They're always so nervous and twitchy. I would hate to be a house-elf.

"Could you make me a sandwich, please?" I try to sound nice and when it asks me what kind I shrug my shoulders. "Surprise me."

It scurries around the kitchen, making me my food as I sit down on one of the stools around the island and put my head in my hands as I yawn. When the door opens I snap my head up and look towards the noise. My Dad obviously just got home. He's still wearing his cloak and gloves. He takes one look at me and raises his eyebrows.

"What are you doing up?" He asks as he steps around the nervous house elf and takes off his gloves. He reaches into one of the cabinets and takes out a mug. "Could you not sleep?" He asks flatly with his back towards me.

I stare at him before I finally find my voice to answer. This is the first time I've been alone with him since I've been home. "I just woke up actually."

He makes some movements with his wand and then he turns around with his arms crossed. "Really?"

I nod my head and scrunch up my hair as I look down at the tiles on the table.

"Okay." He says with a nod of his head. He must have made himself coffee and he takes a drink from his mug before staring at me again. "So, which one of you broke into my study today?"

I look up to him and he tilts his head to the side. "I don't know." I say because I couldn't find it in me to tell on Gavin even though I should. He doesn't believe that but I cut him off before he can press more. "Why are you drinking that?" I ask, nodding to the mug in his hands.

"This?" I nod my head and he looks down at it. "I still have some work to do tonight."

"Are you leaving again?" I ask as the house-elf puts the plate in front of food in front of me.

"No, it's stuff I can do here."

"Oh."

"Do you want to help me?"

"What?" My eyes snap to his again.

"Would you like to help me? If you just woke up you're probably going to up for a while."

"Um, well." I want to say no. I don't want to be by him right now but then look in his eyes won't let me refuse him. "Alright I suppose."

"Good. When you're done with that." He nods towards my plate. "Meet me in my study." I nod my head and watch him as he walks out. He stops in the door way and turns towards me. "You might want to put on a shirt, though. I know you're proud that you finally have muscles but it gets cold in here."

He leaves with that and I look down at my chest and smile a little to myself before finishing my sandwich and going upstairs to throw on a shirt. When I go back down stairs I hesitate before knocking on the study door. Suddenly I'm really, really nervous. Considering the last time I actually spoke to him I was so hateful to him, it makes sense.

"Come on in." His deep voice says after I knock. I walk in and close it after me, trying not to look directly at him. "Have a seat." He says, nodding to the seat across from his desk.

I sit down in the chair and cross my arms as he takes out his glasses and puts them on. He shuffles through a pile of papers and clicks his tongue as he reads something on one of them.

"What are we doing?" I ask after I cough to get his attention.

"Well," He says with a sigh as he looks through some more papers. "I'm going to have you sort through these." He hands me a stack of papers. "And put them in order by dates. The department of taxation really is terrible at organizing."

"Are you serious?" I say meanly as I stare at the large stack in my hands. He nods his head and I scowl. "Can I use my wand?"

"You aren't of age yet." He says, looking back down at his papers and taking a quill to write something down.

"Dad." I whine as the papers press heavily into my lap.

He looks up at me, eyeing me closely for a few moments before he smirks. "Alright, I suppose you can use mine." He says, taking out his wand and handing it to me. "Just don't tell your brother. He will be getting in trouble for using magic to use my fireplace today."

I take his wand and smirk at him before sitting on the ground with the papers in front of me. I lift his wand a do a few organizing spells before they're in place and once that's finished he hands me some more. We don't talk at all as we work through the night and I guess a part of me is thankful for that. I pass out on the couch in front of the fire place around four o'clock in the morning.

When I wake up I'm in my own bed.

_**Gavin**_

One thing I did not miss about being home is sitting through my Dad's boring speeches. Cass, Lavinia, Mom, and I are sitting on black folding chairs on the stage, looking out towards the crowd. I guess it is good to be out of the house. I've been like a prisoner there this whole break. Dad's at the podium, talking into the microphones about some kind of health care reform. I don't know exactly what he's droning on about to be honest. I'm not really paying attention.

I slouch in my seat a little and cross my arms as the reporters in the front row take pictures, blinding me with the light on their cameras. Over to the left is Dad's fan club, made of sappy looking girls who sigh every time he looks towards him. I wonder if that annoys my Mom. I look over to her as I think that. She's sitting beside me with Evelyn on her lap, listening intently to whatever it is Dad is talking about. She doesn't seem to think this is as boring as I do and she doesn't even notice that Evelyn is braiding a strand of her hair.

I nudge Cassius beside me with my elbow and smirk when he glares. He always pays attention to these speeches as well, with his back perfectly straight and all that jazz. I don't know how he does that. He always looks perfectly attentive. I let out a long sigh and reach into my pocket to take out my troll hunting game. I'm proud to report I've already made it to level five.

"Gavin Malfoy, don't you dare."

I freeze my movements and turn towards my Mom again. She's still watching Dad with a serene smile on her face but I know she can see everything I'm doing. She's such a kill joy. I cross my arms again and stare out at the crowd, because that's all there really is to do. They're all hanging on his every word like whatever he was saying was so extremely beautiful. His voice booms around them in his deep dominate drawl, sounding so confident and approachable. Considering he has such an explosive temper only a few things really actually set him off. Harry Potter, Mom… and us I guess.

"Good health care is a right not a privilege…"

God, this is so boring.

It's fucking cold too. So I pull my hat down a little further over my ears and try to resist a yawn. Once, last year, I yawned during one of his speeches and Rita Skeeter wrote a whole article about how disrespectful I was to my parents. It was great. When I cross my arms a little tighter something in the crowd catches my eye. A guy is standing towards the front with the hood to his dark cloak up, covering most of his face. He looks up once at my Dad with wild eyes and he looks around him. He looks nervous and twitchy as his dark eyes dance across the audience. His hood falls back down as he reaches into his cloak. I sit up straight and narrow my eyes as he does this.

My Dad continues his speech as the nervous looking guy quickly pulls something out of his cloak. It happens so fast that I don't even know what happened. A jet of green light came out of the wand he was holding and the guard wizards ran towards my Dad and covered him with some kind of invisibility cloak while deflecting the spell with their wands. People started to panic and run around as they tackled the nervous guy to the ground. More guard wizards got me and the rest of my family, grabbing our arms and Apparating us to a safe house.

When we land in the 'safe house', which is really the villa in Italy, I notice that my hands are shaking. It all happened so fast that I still can't really process what happened. I look around at everyone else as the guard wizards walk off and talk into their head pieces. Cassius is pale and staring at the air in front of him like a statue. Lavinia is holding Mom's hand with her eyes closed and Mom looks like she's about to cry. The only one who seems generally unaffected is Evelyn as she looks around at all of us with curious eyes in Mom's arms.

"What just happened?" She asks loudly. "Why'd we have to leave?"

No one can answer her. "Gavin, hold her for me." Mom tells me quietly and I go to her, taking the confused Evelyn from her arms as Mom walks over to the men who brought us here and starts talking to them in a quiet voice that no one can hear.

"Where's Dad?" We all turn to Lavinia as she crosses her arms tightly over her chest. Her eyes are brimmed with tears and she's shaking a little too.

"He'll come." Cassius answers her while still staring at the wall in front of him. His silence is almost scary and the tightness in his shoulders tells me how worried he actually is. He looks at our little sister and something on his face softens. He walks to her and hugs her to his chest. "He's coming." He says against her hair as a little sob leaves her throat.

I can't believe that just happened. I can't believe this is happening now. I know towards the beginning of the year they arrested people for trying to do that… but I never thought I'd witness it. For some reason I hold Evelyn a little tighter and I kiss her cheek as she lays her head against my shoulder. Suddenly I'm glad I'm holding her for some reason.

"Alright." Mom walks towards us, playing with her wedding ring nervously. "Let's all go sit down. Everything is under control." She tries to say calmly but I can hear the unease in her voice. None of us move so she puts some pressure on Cassius' and Lavinia's back to move us towards the sitting room. "How about something to drink?"

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's on his way, sweetheart." She answers softly as Evelyn nods her head in acceptance.

"Did they get that guy?" Cassius asks her as we walk into the bright sitting room. We all take our seats as Mom puts her hands on her hips. "The guy who did this?"

"Let's not talk about it." She replied quickly. Obviously uncomfortable with it.

She left us there then, to sit in shocked silence as Evie started to play with the clasp on my cloak. She tried to say something but we all shushed her. Not really wanting to hear any noise. After a few moments Cassius cussed to himself and stood up to pace back and forth in front of the fire place. Lavinia brought her knees up to her chin and stared into the flames with an emotionless face. This is depressing. A few moments later Mom came back in with a tray full of mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows.

I took one but didn't drink it. She sat down by Liv and wrapped her arms around her and my little sister leaned into her embrace and put her head on Mom's lap. I watched her as she ran her fingers through Lavinia's red hair with one hand, while chewing the nails on the other. She's really nervous. That much is obvious and that does nothing to settle the nerves that have settled deep inside of me.

We sit in that room in complete silence for a long time. The only sound is the crackling of the fire and Evelyn's bored sighs. The popping noise of Apparation makes us all stand up quickly and turn towards the door. Evelyn jumps off of the couch and run towards the door when it opens, revealing my very agitated looking Father.

"Daddy!" She yells as she jumps into his arms. She gives him a kiss and smiles at him that he can't help but respond to. "It has been so boring here." She says and he snorts. Placing her on her feet and touching her cheek.

"I'm sorry about that, little one." He tells her in a deep, tired voice.

Mom walks over to him and they stare at each other for a few moments before she breaks down and hugs him tightly to her. "I'm alright." He tells her, but I notice him turn his head into her neck and gently kiss her there with his eyes closed. "How is everyone here?" he asks when she finally lets him go and his eyes take us all in. "None of you were hurt, were you?"

Mom took his hand and looked around to all of us as well. "Not hurt," She said softly. "Just shook up."

He nods his head tightly and walks further into the room. "You guys don't have to be worried or scared." He says softly, looking to each of us. He reaches Lavinia and hugs her close to his chest, kissing the top of her head. "The man who did this was captured and he's being shipped to Azkaban now to wait for his trial."

"Who was it?" Cassius snaps and Dad looks at him. "Do you know?"

Dad's jaw is clenched but he shakes his head. "We don't know much right now."

"What if he would have killed you?" Cassius just won't let this go and his voice sounds strange. I stare at him over my shoulder and raise an eyebrow to his tone. "What would we do then?"

"He didn't kill me. You won't have to worry about that." He answers softly. He lets Liv go and when she pulls back I can see tears down her face again. He turns back to Mom. "We're going to stay here for a couple of nights. I'm having the House-elves pack our bags as we speak."

"Okay," She said softly, still staring at him like she was in a trance. She shakes her head like she was ridding it of unwanted thoughts before looking at us. "Why don't you guys go pick out the rooms you want to sleep in."

She wants to talk to Dad alone. That's why she told us that so I pick Evelyn up on my way to the door way and follow Lavinia out. Cassius hasn't moved from his tense spot by the fire place so I stop at the doorway and look over to him. Dad walks over and Cassius closes his eyes as Dad whispers something into his ear. He nods his head tightly at whatever Dad is telling him and he looks down with clenched fists. Dad touches his shoulder and kisses the side of his head before Cassius opens his eyes and starts walking towards the doorway, where Evie and I are.

He flicks one glance to me before passing by and I watch him go before turning back to the room.

"Come on, Gavin." Evie wiggles in my arms as I step out and slowly close the door, keeping my eyes on my parents in side. "We're gonna get stuck with the stupid rooms if we don't hurry up."

Dad's staring into the fire with his hands in his pockets, looking serious and morose. Before the door totally closes I see Mom walk over to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind and kissing the back of his neck as she closes her eyes.

"Gavin." Evelyn whines, snapping me out of my spying.

"Fine, let's go." I say, walking slowly up the stairs with a strange feeling settling on my chest.

I finally let her down when I reach the top of the stairs and she runs towards a white room to claim as her own. I walk down the wide hallway and turn to the left, towards my old room when we lived here when I was little. _Gavin_ is written in sloppy toddler handwriting on one of the doors and I smirk when I see it. The _a_ is backwards and the letters are too spaced apart. I wrote that when I was like four with magic marker. Mom kept it on there because she thought it was cute.

I slowly open the door a flick on the light. My room is just as I left it so many years ago. It's almost strange to see it and I wonder why my parents never changed it. The carpet is still dark green, complimenting the striped green and blue walls. Painted white bead board covers the bottom half of the room and over by my small art desk papers are still tapped haphazardly on the wall. Those drawings are from the week I was obsessed with creating monsters.

Besides the bed along the back wall and the dresser across from it, the rest is basically bare because all of my toys were moved when we went back to England. I walk over to the bed, which is barely a foot off of the ground and there's a bed rail on the side that would have stopped me from falling off when I was little. It's weird seeing this place now when I use to think it was so big. I sit down in one of the chairs that is much too small for me and my knees almost touch my chest. It's almost comical and I'm glad no one is watching me.

With a sigh I stand back up and crack my back as I walk out of the room and into the hallway to find Cassius. I feel weird and unsafe. What if something did happen? I find Cass sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands. I sit down beside him and wait for him to talk first.

"I heard them talking." He finally says after a long moment of silence. He motions down to the open door down the stairs. "They were talking about the guy who did this."

"And…" I say, trying to get him to say it.

"Dad knew who he was. He said he use to be one of the muggle borns that worked for them way back when." He inhales deeply and his jaw clenches. I look at his profile at his narrowed eyes and tense stance. "He told Mom that they put memory charms on all of those servants before the Order took over but some how that guy remembered."

"Why did he want to kill Dad then?" I ask as I stare at him. He's still stubbornly looking forward.

"He hurt him." Cassius says in a weird flat voice and I know crazy Cassius is going to come back. Damn. "He hurt him pretty bad."

"Do you know how?" I ask, turning to look ahead of me as well. Like the wall was interesting.

He shakes his head but doesn't say anything else. He brings a hand up and starts chewing on his thumb nail as we sit there in silence. "I wonder how he's going to get out of this one." He says, startling me. "That guy, that Jacob guy, apparently remembers everything. I doubt Dad will be able to talk his way out of that…. Even though the other guy can't really talk." He whispered that last part and I leaned closer to him.

"What did you just say?"

He stands up straight when Mom and Dad walk out of the room he was just staring at. Dad stops walking and looks up to us as I reluctantly stand as well. Cassius says something nasty under his breath that I don't catch and he walks off. Leaving me standing there like an idiot as my parents stare at me.

I shrug my shoulders and put my hands in my pockets as I walk off as well.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Gavin**_

Cassius has returned to his bitchy, gloomy self the past couple of days making my stay in Italy totally boring and almost unbearable. Since I'm grounded for the whole drinking thing I can't go anywhere or floo anyone…. and because of that whole 'breaking' into my Dad's office thing I'm not allowed to send owls out either so I'm totally cut off from the out side world.

Because of this I have taken it upon myself to liven things up a bit. I've been trying to get Cass to lighten up by bullying him into a prank war. That usually makes things more interesting between us and since he's been such a lonely bastard recently I thought it would be funny. I've already done a few things to him but he has yet to retaliate and it kind of has me worried. Either he's planning something really big or he just doesn't care. I don't know which is worse.

I smirk as I secure the thin string across the bottom half of his doorway and step back to inspect my handy work. In a few minutes he'll come stomping out of there with his broom in hand and go flying across the floor, face first, into the wooden floor boards. He deserves it of course. I reason with myself as I put my hands in my pockets and walk away while whistling to myself. His bedroom door opens a few moments later and then I hear a loud crash. I turn around and start laughing as Cass catches himself with his hands against the cold floor, with the front half of his foot still caught on the string by his door.

He cusses and looks behind him at my handy work and then his eyes narrow as he glares hatefully at me. Normal Cassius would threaten me and chase me around the house for a while until he finally caught me, putting me in a head lock and demanding an apology. But the Alien Cassius who has been living with us does not react that way. Instead he stands up, dusts off his clothes and picks up his broom and gloves that were dropped. His calmness actually makes it not fun anymore and I stop smiling.

He ruins everything now.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you, Gavin." He says as he fastens his cloak around his neck. "So leave me the fuck alone."

He leaves then, stomping off as he pulls on his winter hat and I just glare at his back. What the hell is wrong with him? He just made me feel like a pestering little kid who couldn't take up any of his time. I'm tired of this and I want my brother back. I look down at the side table beside me and see one of Evelyn's purple rubber balls that she left there from the day before. I pick it up and eye it for a few moments before winding up and throwing it at Cassius' back. It hits him in the shoulder and he stops walking.

His whole body becomes ridged and I cross my arms as I wait for him to do something. He doesn't even turn to face me at all. I watch him closely as he cracks his neck and lets out one loud annoyed breath before continuing his walk to the stair way and making his way down.

He's so fucking boring.

I have nothing to do with myself so I make the decision to go get Lavinia to see if she wants to hang out with me because apparently my splendid older brother is too good to. I was trying to hold off on doing that. She is kind of a last resort considering she's a girl and three years younger than me. We have nothing really to talk about but I give in. I walk down to the bedroom she's been staying in and open the door with out preamble. My eyes widen in horror when I see her half undressed and attempting to cover herself with something as she screams at me. I slam the door quickly and back away.

"Learn how to knock!" She yells and I feel like I should wash my eyes out.

"God, I'm sorry! I didn't see anything." I really didn't and I can thank the heavens for that. I'm still shocked and maybe a little grossed out. "What are you doing walking around in your knickers anyways?" I say like it was her fault.

"It's my room, you idiot!" She still should always be dressed I think bitterly as I just stand there like an idiot. My face feels hot. "What do you want?" She snaps, obviously she knows I haven't moved yet.

"Well," I rub my eyes like it would make what just happened better and sigh. "I wanted to see if you wanted to play Dueling Club with me."

"You can open the door." She says, still all nastily. "I'm decent now." She huffs.

Reluctantly I put my hand on the door and push it open slowly. I peek my head it just to make sure she was telling the truth and when I see her messing with her hair, putting some of it up in a jeweled clip thing as she looks into her mirror I know it's safe. I sigh in relief. What I just witnessed was something I would rather not relive. I step into the room, leaving the door open behind me and suddenly I notice what she has on.

"What are you wearing?" I ask kind of accusingly.

"Oh," She blushes a little and looks down at the crimson colored dress. "I got it for Christmas." She says softly. "Do you like it?"

The top half is form fitting and cap sleeved while the skirt part puffs out a little, reaching down to her knees. I don't like it. It makes her look like a girl. Not a little girl, but a real girl. Something else is different about her and I cross my arms as I study her. Her hair looks different, like she curled it or something and there's something else that I can't put my finger on. She becomes uncomfortable and puts the white handled brush that she just picked up back down, turning around to face me.

"What?" She says self consciously as she brings a hand up to her face like there was something on it.

And that's when it hits me.

"Are you wearing makeup?" She shouldn't be wearing anything like that at all yet. She's too young. She's supposed to be my little sister and nothing else. She's not supposed to be a… girl. "Why are you wearing make up?" I kind of sound like a jerk right now but I can't help it.

"Does it look stupid?" She asks softly, mistaking my confusion for something else. She turns back to the mirror and bites her bottom lip. "Yeah, I guess it does." She mumbles quietly and picks up a tissue to wipe it off.

That just makes me feel bad and I feel like I'm intruding on some weird girl thing that I shouldn't be witnessing. "It doesn't look stupid." I tell her honestly. "I'm just not use to it on you."

She nods her head but wipes all of it off anyways and then she looks at her reflection looking kind of sad as she uses her fingers to get of the remains of the mascara that smeared. Again I feel uncomfortable, like I shouldn't be here.

"Do you like girls who wear makeup?" She asks me as she looks down at the lipstick covered tissue in her hands, tearing it up with her fingers. "Do boys like that?"

I wish I could leave the room right now. She looks over to me looking like the little girl I want her to be and stay forever. I begin to shift my feet uncomfortably but stop when she looks down again, looking all fragile and small and shy. I run a hand through my hair before I decide what I want to say to that.

"From my experience I would say that most girls wear that stuff for their own benefit." She looks to me and I try to look casual. "To make themselves feel better, I guess."

She nods her head and brings a hand up so she can chew on her fingernails. She looks at herself in the mirror and brings her hand down quickly, like she was catching herself doing something bad as she rests her hands on her lap.

"So, um, boys don't really care either way?" She asks in a shaky voice, like she was trying to sound casual but failing at it. I exhale slowly.

I'm not all guys so I wouldn't know what we all think but I feel like she's having a weird moment right now so I should reassure her. Right? I just don't know what to say.

"If the girl is actually pretty I don't think they need it." I say truthfully.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I asks so softly I barely hear her.

"Why?" I ask defensively so I don't have to answer that question. She's my sister. I don't want to think about it. "Did someone say something to you?"

She shakes her head and sighs. "No, I was just wondering." She throws the tissue she was holding on the table and stands up, turning away from me and doings something with her face and hands that I can't see. Again I feel bad and I'm not totally sure why.

"I'll meet you in living room later." She says softly. That's where the game system is set up right now, so I nod my head even though she's not looking at me. "I'm just, um, I'm just going to change first."

"Okay." I turn to walk out but I stop at the door way and turn around with my fingers tapping against the frame. She looks over her shoulder and raises her eyebrows in question. "You do look nice in that dress… and of course you're pretty, Lavinia." I tell her. "You're related to me after all." I add with a smirk. She rolls her eyes but she smiles anyways. "And everyone knows that Malfoy's are the best looking people in the world."

I hear her laugh a little as I walk out and close the door behind me. I wish everything was back to the way it was before all of this. I seem to be the only normal one in this whole fucking house. I go down stairs thinking about how I can't freaking wait for school to start up again in a few days. Even though we have to be escorted by guard wizards to the train I could care less. At least I would get away from here.

Cassius zooms by one of the hallway windows on his broom and I stop to watch him fly around for a few moments. It's snowing and icicles have formed along the slanting roof of the house. He's bloody mental, that's what he is. He's been going out every day just to fly around like a moron. As I'm watching him spin and dive, footsteps make their way towards me and I know it's my Dad.

"You should go out and fly with him." He tells me as he stops beside me, staring out at Crazy Cassius as well.

I snort. "I don't want pneumonia, thank you."

"Still, he probably would want some one to practice with." He says with a shrug of his shoulder as he takes a sip out of the glass he's holding. I know it's his brandy. I don't know how he drinks it all the time. I can't stand it.

"He'll just yell at me." I say bitterly with my hands in my pockets.

"He has a lot on his mind." My Dad says trying to sound understanding but most of Cassius' bad mood is attributed, and thrown at, him. So I don't know how believable that is. "I was really angry at his age too. I just focused it on different things."

"I'm not angry all the time." I snap. I'm only one year younger than Cassius. It's not like he's going through some strange transformation here. He's just being a prick about things. There's a pause and I know he's looking at me so I try not to look at him directly. Sometimes I think his silver eyes can read my mind. "Where's Mom?" I ask just to divert attention away from myself.

"She's off _reevaluating_ things." He answers flatly, emptying his glass and putting it on the window ledge to be picked up by an elf later.

"What does that mean?"

He shrugs his shoulders and I look at him. "I wish I knew." He looks tired and worn out. His usually perfect hair is slightly disheveled and his eyes look dark. He's been gone most of the time at the Ministry since we've been here.

He has to be stressed out. If someone tried to kill me I suppose I would feel the same.

"So, what's the news on that Jacob Myers guy?" I ask carefully. It's been all over the papers. That he was arrested for Dad's attempted murder… but those other details haven't come out yet. The ones that Cassius claims he over heard.

Another shrug of his shoulder. "Right now the Aurors are trying to see if he's even mentally stable enough to stand trial."

Cassius does a pretty impressive move in the air and I pause a moment to watch him steady his broom before turning back to my Father.

"Is it true he doesn't have a tongue?" I can't help myself from asking that. I read that part in the paper and thought it was quite disgusting.

His response wasn't what I thought it would be. He looks to me with a controlled, flat expression and then back outside. "I have some paper work to finish up. If you need anything I'll be my bedroom."

He left me there, staring after him with my mouth slightly open. He stops at the end of the hall and looks out the window again where Cassius is doing suicide slides in the air. He mutters something angry under his breath and takes out his wand. I'm too far away to know what spell he's casting but I recognize the wand movements. He's putting a cushioning charm on the ground out side. If Cass found out that would be another thing he would bitch about.

After that Dad storms off, out of sight.

What the hell is wrong with everyone? This is starting to piss me off. I storm to the living room them, planning on taking my aggression out on that stupid fucking game.

X

_**Cassius**_

The cold is exhilarating and I dip down towards the ground, waiting until the very last second to pull up. I enjoy the shot of adrenaline that bursts through me when I do dangerous moves like that. It helps me forget about everything and just… live. I do another dive and nearly hit the ground. I imagine I would have snapped my neck and I would have died. I laugh to myself as I sore up into the air and hover for a while under the gray clouds. Inhaling deeply to take in the crisp air and letting the snow flakes melt on my warm face.

I wish I could fly every second of every day.

But nature won't allow me that wish. My stomach grumbles loudly again and I feel that I've ignored it long enough. I steer myself to the ground and hop off my broom, throwing it over my shoulder as my boots scrunch in the snow back to the house. I almost don't want to go back in. Having to deal with Gavin's stupid pranks, Dad's annoyed attempts to talk to me, and Evelyn's blissful ignorance, paired with my dreadful thoughts I can barely stand it.

I open the back door and stomp out the snow on the rug while I place my broom down on the floor. I close the door, take off my cloak, and throw my gloves over the heater in the corner. I realize now that my jaw is clattering and my hands are shaking. It was really cold out today. I heel out of my boots and mess with my hair as I walk further into the house to get myself something warm to drink from the kitchen. The elf hands me a glass of warm spiced cider that tastes delicious and I drink it all down in two large gulps while it makes me something to eat.

I eat in silence and trudge up to my bedroom to take a nap. My days have been made up of flying, sleeping, and eating. That's about it. I'm determined not to do much else. When I reach my room I make sure to step over that stupid freaking string that Gavin put there this morning and I check my room to make certain he didn't leave anything else for me to find while I slept. He really is annoying sometimes and I can't find it in me to play back with him now. I fall down heavily on the bed and close my eyes.

The papers haven't really been writing much about that case with that Jacob guy but from what I overheard my Dad say, that guy must have a lot to tell. I know they had muggle servants. I just never thought about what happened to them after the war… where did they all go? What happened to them? That book Hermione Weasley wrote barely even touched on their treatment besides a few larger cases that she said my Mom told her… but nothing too detailed. It makes me feel sick.

Again I think about all the times my Dad was so good to me. Like when I got my first real big kid broom. I was so scared to go any higher than a few feet off the ground because I was afraid I would fall and break something. He rode beside me the whole time with one hand on the back of my broom until I felt safe enough to control it myself. After that he flew with me every day until I learned how to fly properly and even after that he always kept an eye on me while I did it by myself.

Or when I came home for break my first year of Hogwarts and didn't want to go back because Jason Weasley had been so terrible to me. He took me to two Falcons games that winter, just him and I, and he taught me all kinds of things about magic and the history of our family. He explained that we were from a great line of powerful witches and wizards and that I shouldn't get upset over some four eyed brat with a Father complex. He also taught me a few useful spells to use against Weasley when I absolutely had no other choice…. Or when the teachers weren't looking

How can that man be the same terrible person who did all those terrible things? It doesn't seem fair that he can be both and how can he not pay for his sins? Right? But does he make up for it by being such a nice guy to his family…. Well, to most of us anyways. I stand up from my bed and walk over to my desk. The desk is much too small and from a time when I was a little boy. When we lived here in Italy.

Maybe I'll write Byron and Sid back since I really haven't been very good at writing to them. One of the bags the elf brought over were full of the personal items from my desk back home and I just dumped the contents on this little writing desk with out even attempting to organize them. I shuffle through the messy papers, quills, and even a few ink pots, but stop when I notice the obscene amount of unopened letters from Daniella. It's rude of me to treat her like this. Even in my pissed off state I know that. No matter how annoying she is I know deep down she has feelings.

With a sigh I gather all the peach colored envelopes and put them in a neat pile on my desk as I sit down in the chair, that is, again way too small for me and I decide that the floor is a more comfortable option. I sit with my legs crossed on the blue carpet and I open the first letter, unfolding the salmon colored paper and wrinkling my nose at the perfume that's coming off of it. Really, this is a little too much but I have to keep in mind that I have little sisters and maybe, I hope to God not, but maybe one day they will be the weird stalker type girl and I can just hope that the boy they stalk isn't a douche bag. Girls are bloody nuts anyways.

It takes me the better part of a couple hours to get through all of the letters and honestly, I kind of feel like I just read her diary. The first letters were simple with the whole _how are you_ questions and how _is your break going? Mine's fine so I hope yours is well_. After that I could tell she kind of gave up hope on me writing back and she basically just started chronicling everything she did and felt this whole entire winter break. It makes me feel bad for her for some reason… but she is persistent. I will give her that.

Should I write her back or just keep on ignoring her? What would I say when we get back on the train when she asks me about it? That's bound to be awkward. I did say I would write to her because I'm a fool. I reread one of the letters and narrow my eyes in thought. You know, I've been holding a bloody torch for Samantha Flint for years and she hasn't even noticed me at all. Or she has but just didn't care. Now she's with a tool like Jason Weasley, diminishing any sense of taste she might have possessed.

There really isn't a reason why I should be crushing on a girl who barely even knows I exist. It's quite pathetic really. I look down at the stack of letters again. Maybe I could like Daniella if I tried. She's good looking and she obviously likes me a lot. She's already around me all the time so it really wouldn't be so hard. Sure, she's a bit insane but it would be better than pining over Sam and watching her snog my enemy every other second. But is it weird that she was with Gavin. Yes, I'd say so, but with my family and the father I have what would it matter really? We're already fucked up as it is.

I don't really care.

I don't care about anything.

I tear off a clean sheet of paper and scribble something down with my quill. I blow on it so it dries quicker and jump to my feet to go find one of my parents. They're no where to be found in the open rooms and their door is closed, meaning that's probably where they are. I walk up to it tentatively, not really wanting to bother them while they're in there. God knows what they're doing.

"Stop talking so loud. Evelyn is taking a nap." That's my Mom and she whispers that fiercely.

"She should be in her own bed."

There's a pause and I bring my hand up to knock but stop when they start talking again. Spying on them is really the only way to get information. "You're the one who came in here, Draco. You have to work around us."

"I came in here to see why you've been hiding out here all day."

"Isn't it obvious?" She snaps. Another pause. "I've been avoiding you."

"Of course you are." He says flatly. "Of course when I need you, when I'm almost bloody killed by some fucking lunatic you're no where to be found."

"Stop cursing." She says softly. "And Jake's not a lunatic. I think you know why he wanted to kill you." She says, sounding harsh.

"Oh, so it's Jake now."

"Didn't he tell you that's what he wants to go by now?"

"He didn't _tell_ me anything."

"Don't be facetious, Draco. This is serious."

"So what?" He says in a clipped tone. "Do you hate me now too? Do you want to kill me as well, Gin?"

"No." She says softly. "No, I don't. I just need some time to think. You can understand that, can't you? And you can understand why this is happening?"

"No, I guess I can't." He says and I hear his footsteps so I step away from the door. "Why don't you just fucking leave, Ginevra. I know that's what you want to do anyways."

He's by the door now and he turns the handle. The door creaks open a little bit and I stand up a little straighter trying to think quickly about what I'm going to say. I just want an owl to use but me standing right here by the door looks a little suspicious.

"Draco, stop." Her lighter foot steps follow his to the door and the door stops moving open. I see her feet shadows join his under the door. "I don't want to leave." She explains softly and I know she's probably touching him right now. "I'm just trying to sort this all out like you are. I know things are hard for you right now and I know you don't handle stress particularly well, but I'm trying. Okay? I'm trying."

"So, my oldest son hates me, my second son is doing all in his power to be grounded for life, my daughter is going the horrific thing called puberty, and my youngest," He pauses and the shadows move, "refuses to sleep in her own bed now, making it impossible for me to fuck my own wife."

I cringe. "Draco, she's sleeping." Mom whispers and I take it that Evelyn is in there with them. Hopefully she really is taking a nap and not listening to this. I can barely stand it. "Stop talking like that."

"Not that you'd let me fuck you anyways." God, I hate that he keeps on talking about that and I blush because of it. His voice drops to a deep drawl and his moves again, probably stepping closer to her. I kind of feel trapped right now and I can't move. If I did they would hear me and I would be in trouble again. "In fact, you haven't even let me touch you at all since you found out who that man was who tried to blow my head off. Have you, princess?"

"Leave the room, Draco." She says, and she probably pushed him because his feet shuffled back and I can see a part of his body through the crack in the door. "I won't talk to you when you're like this."

"But you'll talk to Harry Potter, won't you?" His voice takes a dangerous edge to it but he keeps his voice soft, probably not to disturb Evelyn. "I know you were with him yesterday."

"Oh, please." She says irritated. "You're being ridiculous." Something hit the wall and mom hisses at him. "You are going to wake her up. Now stop it."

"The guard wizards told me. That's how I know. He stopped by to say hello, didn't he? At the Gallery when you were there by yourself. What did you talk about with him?"

"I don't have to tell you everything." She says matching his cold tone. There's a long pause and she sighs. "He just wanted to see if I was okay with everything that's been happening recently."

"I'm sure."

"He was actually very polite and understanding. Which you have yet to be, I would like to point out." Dad growls but she ignores him. "Like I said before, I'm not doing this with you right now so leave the room, please. We can talk later after you calm down."

"They said you brought him into your office and closed the door. What did you do with him in there?" I hate this. "I'm your husband, Ginny. Whether you like it or not and I demand to know what you were doing with him."

There's a long pause and a lot of heavily breathing before my Mom finally broke and sighed loudly.

"Don't be jealous, honey." She told him them in a warm voice. I know she loves him and when she uses that calm, sweet voice with him I can't doubt that. "Nothing happened. I promise you that. You know how I feel about him and you know how I feel about you."

"Yes, I believe I can see your _feelings_ very clearly now, my little wife." He said snidely and I closed my eyes. It was a stupid thing to say after she was trying to be patient with him.

The door pops open and I lean against the wall to hide myself. "You better find another place to sleep because you won't be back in here tonight." With that she pushed him out and shut the door in his face.

He glared at the door while clenching and unclenching his fists before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I kind of felt like if he saw me he would probably kill me so I attempted to slide away the best I could while he softly counted to ten with his eyes still clenched closed and his jaw twitching. I quietly pushed off the wall but his eyes snapped to mine and I gulped, frozen mid step.

"What are you doing?" He asks in a deadly voice.

I remember the crunched up paper in my hands and I look down at it. I didn't even know I was clenching my fists. "I need an owl." I say unable to look at him after hearing that conversation.

"Is that what you're sending out?" He nods to the embarrassingly crumpled paper and I nod my head. "I'll send it out for you. I have a few things for Artimas to deliver out as well."

I don't want him to read it so I just stare down at my shoes. "I won't read it." He says like he can read my mind. I look up to him as he crosses his arms and taps his foot. "God, fine, no one in this fucking house trusts me. I don't care."

He turns around and something in me melts for him. I feel bad. He's my dad and he is human like Mom told me before when we talked about it. The whole world seems to be falling on him right now… and I'm partially to blame.

"Dad," I say quietly and he turns around to glare at me irritably. "I just. It's to a girl, you know?" I mumble uncomfortably.

"Girls will do nothing but hurt you, Cassius." He says and it shows how much his fight with mom did affect him. He does have feelings after all. He sighed after a long moment and walked towards me. "I'm sorry. I'm just upset right now. I promise I won't read it and I'll even put it in a proper envelope, alright?"

I nod my head and hand the ball of paper to him. "It's um, well her name is Daniella and she, uh, she lives on Elbany Street in… um…" I sound like a moron but Dad doesn't seem to take notice to my weird stuttering.

"Off of Diagon Ally?" He finishes for me and I nod my head. "Okay, I'll send it out now."

We just stare at each other and inside me I can find some sympathy for him. I'm so messed up. I can't even think straight most of the time. "Thanks Dad." I say quietly just so he has something.

"You're welcome." He replies curtly before walking off with heavy steps.

I watch him until he's totally out of sight and then I turn and look at the bedroom door where Mom is before going back to my room.

X

_**Lavinia**_

"Does Dad know we're doing this?" I ask uncomfortably as I straighten out my shirt.

She narrows her eyes at me and then she sighs. "Yes, he does." I bet she's tired of answering questions like that.

"Will, um, will the _whole_ family be there?" I ask nervously as Evelyn grabs my hand. I doubt she even asked Cassius or Gavin if they wanted to go. If she did they would obviously tell her no.

"I don't think so." She says as she stares into the floo connected fire place. "I think Beatrice and her kids are going to be there." Great…I can feel myself blushing already. "And your Grandpa Weasley… and maybe Hermione and her daughter."

"Rose?" I say kind of horrified at the thought.

"I think that's her name."

"Oh, she is terrible." I whine as we keep staring into the empty fire place. "She is so mean."

She looks down at me and smiles. "She won't be mean to you tonight. I promise."

"But these people don't even like us… and we don't like them." I point out. Hermione was that woman who wrote that evil book and Mom was so cold with Mrs. Flint just last week.

"I know, but we're trying something new here, Lavinia." She chews on her lip and fiddles with the buttons on her cardigan. "It's not good to hold such resentment. So this is a test, alright? To see if we can be good to each other like we use to be."

I don't remember any of those good old days niceness nonsense she's talking about. She looks to me almost begging me to go along with her so I nod my head reluctantly and we turn back to the fireplace. I know she's just as nervous as I am because we haven't moved for fifteen minutes.

"Are we leaving yet?" Evelyn sighs by me, swinging our hands together. "I'm hungry and my feets hurt from standing here forever."

"Right." My mom says like she was building up her courage before a battle. "We should go." She slowly walks over to the floo pot and takes a handful of the powder in her hands before straightening her spine and trying to look brave.

We floo to the Flint's brightly lit kitchen, the same rout Cassius took when he went away on Christmas, and I squint my eyes against the light as I cough from all the floo powder in my throat.

"You came." Beatrice Flint smiles tightly as Mom takes out her wand and cleans us of all the soot.

"I told you I would." Mom says quietly and Mrs. Flint nods her head, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I just… I just didn't know if you actually would, you know?"

My Mom didn't say anything to that and we just stood there for a while awkwardly as Mrs. Flint and Hermione Weasley put food things together. I think they're cooking.

"The rest of the kids are up stairs. Rose and Chloe are in her room if your girls want to go up." Mrs. Hermione Weasley said, pushing frizzy curls out of her face while one hand stirred something in a bowl.

Mom looked at us helplessly. Like she needed us there as much as we needed her.

"It's just upstairs and to the left at the end of the hall." Hermione said. "Through the living room right there is the stair case."

"Do you want me to walk you there?" Mom asks me softly and I nod my head. This was such a terrible idea and I still don't understand why she wanted, or felt the need to, come to this weird dinner thing.

"I'll be right back." Mom told the two other women in the room. Hermione ignored her and Beatrice smiled and nodded. "And maybe I could help." She offered I wanted to snort. There is no way my Mom can help them cook unless she's putting the butter on the bread.

She coughs softly before walking on the other side of my very bored and very agitated little sister who says goodbye to the 'two ladies' she doesn't know with a cheerful wave of her hand. Mom takes her waving hand in her own and walks us out of the kitchen. The house isn't very big and it kind of throws me off that the down stairs is basically just the kitchen, a small hallway, and a living room but what's in that living room makes me wish I could melt into the carpet.

Harry Potter, Arthur Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Byron Flint all stop whatever they're doing to look at the three of us enter the room. Obviously we don't belong and Byron stands up. To my immense relief the glass that was on the table beside him spills onto the floor and I think he blushed because of it as he bent down to pick it up. It's nice to know he's not so perfect. I look at him for as long as possible before I realize I probably look like a creeper so I immediately look away. He shouldn't be so handsome. It's not fair.

"Ginny," Arthur lets a small smile break his face as he readjusts the glasses on his old face.

I just look down at my shoes because I can't stand to look at anything else. Mom mumbles a small _hi_ to everyone here and I hear her gulp. She must be rethinking this stupid decision.

"Why did you dress up?" Ron, the tall lanky one, snaps a little hatefully and I blush a little. They are all wearing denims, worn looking jumpers, and sweat shirts. We do look out of place.

"We didn't dress up." Evelyn states matter of fatly as she steps forward. Unlike Mom and me, she is not shy in the least bit. "I dresseded down. Mommy told us we couldn't look too nice today." She states angrily. It was a fight getting her dressed today. She wanted to wear one of her pretty dresses but Mom had to tell her no.

It's true what she said, though. These are the most casual outfits we own. For some reason that makes me embarrassed here. With these people who I'm suppose to be related to.

"Evelyn, don't be rude." Mother scolds her while taking her hand again. "We're just looking for Chloe's room." She says nodding her head towards us.

Byron stands up straight again and my eyes catch his. "I'll show them, Mrs. Malfoy." He says smoothly and again I wish I could blend into the back ground.

"Thank you. That would be great." She says and she turns towards me so no one else can see and raises her eyebrows with a smile on her face. She's so embarrassing. "Have fun, girls." She says slyly. Forgetting the awkwardness of being here just so she can amuse her self with me and my stupid crush on someone who will never even like me like that.

He walks past me, making a motion with his head, and I guess that means I should follow him. I think my face is so hot I'll start steaming soon so I keep my head down as I follow him up the stairs. I look over my shoulder quickly to see if Mom's alright as I grab the railing. I do feel kind of guilty leaving her there by herself but this was her idea to do this. I see Harry Potter, Professor Potter, walk up to her and hug her in greeting, giving her a kiss on her cheek. Dad won't like that at all.

I stay a few steps behind Byron and Evelyn stays glued at my side as she constantly asks him annoying questions about his house.

"Is this _really_ where you live?" She asks as we walk down the hallway.

"Yes, it is." He tells her quietly, slowing down so we'll catch up with him. He starts walking again when he's right beside me and I almost shiver when I feel his arm touch mine because the hallway is so narrow.

I'm pitiful.

"But this is so small." She says as she wrinkles her nose and looks at the rose wall paper on the walls. "Where is your game room?"

He smiles down at her, around me in the middle, but I still look down at my feet. Being this close to him is doing something strange to my body. "We don't have a game room."

"But where do you put all of your toys?"

"Evelyn, stop it." I whisper softly so she'll shut up. She's embarrassing me.

"But _where_ do they keep all of their big toys, Lavinia?" She says all snootily and we stop at the white door at the end of the short hallway. A pink sign hangs in front of it with the name _Chloe_ written in sparkly puffy paint.

"Not everyone is like us." I tell her because we're freaks.

"No, no one is, are they?" I finally find it in me to look up at him and he smiles a little, leaning against the door frame. He's so much taller than me now that I feel ridiculous beside him. "This is it." He nods to the door we're standing in front of and I would say that was obvious but because he pointed it out of course I think it sounds wonderful coming from him.

"Thanks." I say as I look at him for as long as I can before I become uncomfortable and start playing with my watch. Should I knock? Or just go in? I don't know and that's just another embarrassing thing. I almost wish he wasn't here…. And definitely not standing so close to me.

"How's Cassius?" He asks me with his head tilted to the side.

"He's al—"

"What are we waiting for?" Evelyn interrupts me rudely as she twists open the golden knob to the door and barges in. "Hello!" She smiles at the three girls sitting on the shaggy pink carpet. My face reddens as Rose Weasley looks on me with obvious disgust in her eyes. I don't understand why she hates us so much. "Are you playing a game?" Evelyn asks loudly as she walks towards them and sits down beside the oldest Flint girl. Samantha….The one Cassius is always staring at. "I would like to play."

"Can you even read?" Rose asks meanly and I narrow my eyes a little bit. No one should take that tone with my little sister.

Evelyn take care of her self, though. "Of course I can read." She lies and I shake my head not knowing who is more annoying. The evil Rose or lying Evelyn.

"They won't bite you." I look up helplessly at Byron who looks totally amused by my distress and the fact that I won't step into the shockingly pink bedroom. "I promise."

It could have just been me— but I swear he just winked at me before walking off. When I look back in the room all the girls are staring at me with expectant looks on their faces. I hate it when attention is on me so I start to chew my lip. They're all sitting in a circle and Samantha is holding some kind of circular game thing in her hands. I take a tentative step into the room and wait for someone to invite me in. Which is the proper thing to do but Dad said you should never expect much from the Weasleys… my family.

"Well, are you coming in or are you going to stand there like an idiot?"

"Rose." Samantha scolds softly.

I close the door behind me and ignore Rose Weasley's words as I walk more into the room. Chloe makes room for me on the pillow beside her, opposite of that Weasley girl with the ball of orange hair. I take my, keeping my back straight and tucking my legs perfectly underneath me. This is so uncomfortable. Sitting like this and being in this room with these people I don't know makes me jittery. I look at Rose Weasley as she sneers at me… nor do I _want_ to know them I think hatefully before looking away.

"You're Lavinia, right? Cassius' little sister?" The older one, Samantha, asks me and I nod my head. She looks to be around his and Gavin's age and I have seen her at school many times. I thought she was dating Jason Weasley and I really hope she doesn't know that I turned him into a donkey before break. That would give them another reason to not like me. "Have you ever played this game before?" She asks holding up the circular disk thing.

I shake my head.

"Do we really have to talk to them the whole night?" Rose pouts as she crosses her freckly arms across her flat chest. "This is ridiculous."

"Remember what your Mom said." Samantha chastises as my ears burn. "We're all being civil tonight."

"I still don't understand why the hell they had to come." She mumbles off angrily and Evelyn, who's sitting down beside her, glares.

"You are not a very nice girl." She says seriously and I can't help but snort at that. Chloe laughs lightly beside me as well and I'm grateful.

"Alright, this is how you play." Samantha says, ignoring my sister and Rose. She shows me the blank looking round thing and presses the blue button along the side. A word appears and I eye it curiously. It just says the word _Crucio_. "See that word." I nod my head. Of course I see that word. I'm not blind.

"You have to describe to your team mate what the word is with out actually saying it, you know? So for this I would say it's an unforgivable curse and causes lots of pain. Your partner will guess it and you click the button." She clicks the button and another word pops up. "Then you hand it to the person beside you for them to go."

"It's pretty simple." Chloe adds with her hair still covering most of her face. That gets annoying I'd bet.

"You only get so much time to figure things out and if the timer goes off while you're holding it then the opposite team gets the point."

"I understand." I mumble. I really wish we could play a game that I didn't have to talk for. Actually, I wish we weren't playing a freaking game at all. In fact, if I'm being honest, I wish I wasn't here. "What are the teams?"

Samantha smiles. She really is very pretty, just like her brother. "It goes every other person. So you would be partners with Rose." Her eyes light up in amusement and my face pales as Rose Weasley rolls her eyes.

"I don't think so." She says nastily. "Trade me seats."

"Ah, ah. Then you would have to sit by each other." Samantha adds and I can't decide which is worse. "Let's start."

"Wait." Evelyn looks focused and her arms are crossed with a frown on her face. "Who's on my team?"

"You can be on mine." I tell her, reaching my arms out across the carpet so she'll sit on my lap. "You can help me figure things out."

"God." I hear Rose say meanly again. What is her problem? She could just leave the room.

Evie crawls onto my lap and faces forward while Chloe starts the timer. I feel like this is similar to the forced bonding crap I had to do with my dorm mates the first night at Hogwarts. Ugh. Samantha goes first and Chloe gets the word right away and she smiles as she hands the thing to Rose who looks down at it for a few moments before looking back up to me.

"They're an all girl band."

I stare at her.

She sighs. "They were really big when our parents were in school."

Again I stare and she starts to glare at me.

"There were three of them, they played instruments, their songs were kind of punkie."

I really don't know much pop culture and I start to become nervous as she narrows her eyes like she wants to kill me.

"She's hopeless." She says totally annoyed and I do feel stupid because I don't know. I'm usually good at things. "Alright, we'll pass." She clicks the button with too much force and looks down at the word. "This is a magical creature that's human sometimes and sometimes it gets mean and furry."

"Mean and furry?" I repeat.

"With fangs and stuff during a full moon."

Anticipation swells in my stomach and I smile because I know it. "Werewolf."

"Thank God." She says, passing it Chloe.

"You use magic through it."

"A wand."

That seemed ridiculously easy I think bitterly as she hands the thing off to me. I have to crane my neck around Evie's curls to see the word but when I realize what it is I smile.

"He use to be headmaster of Hogwarts and he was one of the most powerful wizards in our century."

"Albus Dumbledore."

I smile at Rose because she got it and Evie clapped for her, but she just rolled her eyes at us. She is not a very pleasant person. The game played on like that for a while. The timer went off a lot when I was holding the disk so Rose and I were behind a few points. Which she pointed out was my fault every time she could. Our last round was kind of pointless but we played anyway to save us from talking to each other directly. This game isn't actually too bad and some times I have to admit I even was having fun.

Rose starts off first and she looks at the word and then back up to me. She looks back down and then smirks before looking me in the eye.

"Your family." Was the clue she gave.

I furrow my brows and try to think of what the word could be. "Malfoy." Evelyn guesses, proud of her self for knowing one.

Rose shakes her head and eyes me closely. "Give another clue." I say softly.

"Alright, your father."

"Malfoy."

"It's not Malfoy, Evelyn." I tell her. "Minister of Magic?" I guess. She shakes her head. "Blonde?" I throw out and she smirks while saying no.

"You could use this word to describe your brothers."

I slump a little as I think of the word it could be. "Well known?" I throw out because I'm confused.

"How about handsome?" Evelyn says with a smile, sitting foreword to lean towards Rose. "Is the word handsome, because my Mom always calls Gavin and Cass handsome?"

"No, it's not handsome." She scoffs like that was the worse guess yet.

"Can't you just skip this one?" I offer because the timer is starting to speed up.

"No, you can get this. I'll give you another clue." She looks me up and down and focuses on the clothes I'm wearing. "I would use this to describe what I think about that shirt you're wearing."

I look down at the purple, long sleeved, shirt and back up to her. I shrug my shoulder. "Purple?" I know that doesn't make any sense but I can't think of anything else.

"This word could be used to describe the way you look all of the time." She says with a sweet voice as she smiles at me and I become uncomfortable by it.

She refuses to skip the word and she keeps on listing off things in my family and things about me… like my hair and the way I talk, even my nose, until finally the timer goes off and I sit back in defeat. Samantha and Chloe eye us both with weird looks on their faces as Rose keeps that sick smile plastered on her face.

"What was the word then?" I ask softly, really interested in knowing.

She smiles as she turns it around to show me and I tilt my head to read it.

_Repulsive_

"That was mean, Rose." Samantha says but my ears are ringing and I'm sure my face is red.

"Rep…" Evelyn tries to sound out the word. "Reep-oo-ssss-i-v….Reposiv? What does that mean?" Evelyn asks, eyeing the word. "What is that word, Liv?" she turns in my lap to look at me and I stand up quickly, making her fall off of my lap and she whines in response.

I only let myself feel guilty for a second before I grab her hand and walk out of the room.

I kind of feel like crying. I always cry too easily, it's humiliating, and when I find a small bathroom off of the hallway I go inside and close the door, locking the small gold latch. I sit down on the toilet and try to calm my breathing. It's not until Evelyn starts knocking that I realize I locked her out.

"Let me in, Liv." She whines and I don't want to open the door because I'm embarrassed by my reaction. I shouldn't be crying and I know I'm much too sensitive about things. "I'll go get Mommy." She whispers and I close my eyes. Knowing this is going to turn into something I don't want it to.

"Evie." I say and my voice cracks. I unlock the door and open it a little, seeing her little face looking up at me. She's about to ask me why I'm crying but I beat her to it. "Will you go tell Mom I have a stomach ache and think I'm getting sick?" I lie. I don't want to be here anymore and I don't want to get embarrassed again. I don't think I'd be able to sit across from some one, eating dinner, thinking I'm _repulsive_. That's such an ugly word. "Just tell her I don't feel well and want to go home."

She nods her head and walks off towards the stair way. I close and lock the door again, letting my forehead drop to the wood as I breathe in and out through my nose. This is silly. I shouldn't be this upset but when Samantha and Chloe come and knock on the door I don't answer them at all, pretending like they're not even there. When my Mom comes up and gently knocks I can't help the little whimper that leaves my throat.

Byron probably thinks I'm the worst, weakest little thing he's ever seen.

"What's wrong, Lavinia? Open the door." My mom sounds concerned.

I keep my head against the door and I inhale deeply. "I think I've got a bug or something." I whisper. I'm not good at lying to her. "Can we go home now, please?"

There's a pause before my Mother answers.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Lavinia**_

"Let me in." She says softly. "No one's out here."

I chew on my lower lip before I make up my mind and unlock the little latch. I step away from the door and let her open in. When she does she steps in side and closes it behind her as she leans against it. This is the smallest little bathroom I've ever been in and I feel like we're standing in a closet. If I was Claustrophobic it would be a problem.

"Chloe told us what really happened." She says softly as I turn around so I don't have to face her and wipe my eyes. "I can understand why you're upset. It was a mean thing she did." Mom says softly.

"Why did we come here then?" I state meanly. Like this was her fault. "You knew this would happen."

She steps up behind me and touches my shoulder. This room is way too small so I can't get away from her. "Hermione already talked to her daughter about it. Rose is waiting to apologize to you." She says as I turn around and glare up at her.

"I told you I don't feel well and want to go home." I say narrowly with blurry eyes. There's no way I can face anyone right now.

"Come here." She says, pulling me into her arms and resting her face along the top of my head. "You know, kids usually act mean like that for a certain reason." She says and I don't understand it so I sniff loudly as she holds me against her. "It really has nothing to do with you, sweetheart. You should feel bad for Rose. She grew up in a different kind of house hold then you did. It's hard and exhausting to hate all of the time. Let's let her say she's sorry and if you still feel bad then we'll leave, alright?" She pulls back a little and tilts my chin up to look at me. "Alright?"

I shake my head stubbornly and let more tears fall.

"We can't just hide out in bathrooms when someone is mean to us, Lavinia. We have to show people we're stronger then they are."

"She called me repulsive." I say in a hateful voice.

"It wasn't a nice thing to do, was it?" She whispers as she studies my face and wipes away a few of my tears. "We still have to leave the loo, tough." She says, smiling sadly at me. "I left your sister down stairs and heavens know what she's saying to them."

I nod my head. Accepting the fact that I can't actually hide in the Flint's upstairs bathroom for the rest of my life. I inhale deeply and take a step back from my mom, successfully running into their small bathtub and nearly falling back into it. Mom catches me with her long arms and I sigh in relief as I stand up straight. This really is much too small for my liking. I look to my right, into the mirror and cringe at my reflection. I'm all blotchy and red and sad looking.

"Could you do one of those refreshing charms on me, Mom?" I ask looking back to her. "Please, so I don't look like this when we leave?"

She takes out her wand and taps my head. I feel a tingling on my face and when I look back at the mirror my reflection isn't nearly as horrid… or _repulsive_. My eyes are still a little glassy looking but the blotches are gone so I feel a little better. I put my hair behind my ears and straighten out my bangs that were all messed up. I sigh and turn back to my Mother.

"Ready?" She asks lightly as she watches me mess with my shirt. My_ repulsive_ shirt.

"Does this outfit look bad on me?" I ask before I can stop myself as I look down at the slacks and offensive purple shirt that Rose obviously hated.

"No, you look adorable in it." She says and then opens the door. "And between you and me I don't think anyone with bright red hair should wear a neon orange shirt." She whispers and I can't help but laugh. "Actually, no one should wear neon orange anything if they can help it."

That's what Rose is wearing.

I let her lead me back into Chloe's room where Hermione is standing with her hands on her hips facing her daughter who's rolling her eyes with her arms crossed. Beatrice and Chloe are sitting on the bed and I want to leave again because they all stop to look at me.

"Apologize to Lavinia, Rose." Hermione says shortly as she pushes her forward.

"God, it was just a joke." She says with an irritated sigh. "It's not my fault she took it so seriously."

"It wasn't a funny joke, now apologize." Her mom over ruled her with a furrowed brow.

My mom kept one arm on my back as Rose took a step towards me, still looking tense and uncomfortable. "Sorry." She says shortly and I can tell she obviously doesn't mean it.

"I don't know if I believe that." My mom says and I look up to her as she looks at Hermione.

"Rose, do it the right way."

"Fine." Rose says shortly. "I'm sorry for being mean, Lavinia. Please accept my apology. Even though it was just a joke that you didn't get." She mumbles that last part and I furrow my brows.

She's looking at me with obvious hate in her eyes and in turn I flick a glance up to my Mom to see what I should do next. She smiles down at me and shrugs.

"It's up to you, kiddo." She says softly.

I look back to Rose as she looks at me expectantly. Her Mom is behind her looking at my Mother with this weird flat expression on her face. I glance over to the bed where Chloe and her Mom are watching us closely like we were in a play and I think it's weird that they have to be here for this. Chloe gives me an encouraging little nod and for some reason I think I'll act like the more mature person here and accept it.

"I forgive you." I curtly, looking slightly over her shoulder and straightening my spine. If she can lie so can I.

"I'm glad that's solved." Beatrice stands up and puts her hands together in front of her. Obviously relieved. "Dinner is ready now."

Reluctantly I follow my Mother down the narrow little hallway and down the stairs. The men are still sitting in the living room looking bored and sitting around on the couches and chairs. The only difference is this time Samantha is leaning against the wall, by Arthur Weasley, and Evelyn is over to the side playing some kind of card game with Harry Potter. I doubt my Dad will like that either.

"We're ready to eat now." Beatrice smiles as she walks past everyone and makes her way to the kitchen.

Evelyn throws her cards on the ground and runs up to us with a smile on her face. "I beat Harry two times, Mommy." She says excitedly with her eyes bright.

"Did you?" Mom sounds amused as she pushes some of the curls out of Evelyn's eyes.

"I did. He said I was the only one who's ever beat him at Go Fish before." She says proudly again.

"To be fair, it was also the first time I've ever played it as well." Harry steps up behind her and smiles at my Mom. I look in-between them uncomfortably as they smile at each other before my mom looks away and coughs.

"Let's go into the kitchen." She mumbles, walking past me and dragging my sister with her. What was that about?

I follow reluctantly and take a seat beside my Mother, making sure to look directly down at my plate. Evelyn's on the other side of her and the table comes up to her chin so she pouts about it for a while until Mom says Beatrice's name.

"Do have a booster seat by any chance?" She asks politely as every one settles in. Byron takes the seat across from me and I grab my napkin, putting it on my lap so I have something to mess with while he's there.

"No, I don't think I do."

"I have an idea." Everyone looks to Harry Potter as he walks over to the pantry and opens the door. He obviously knows his way around here well and when he turns back around he has a stack full of thick, heavy looking cook books in his hands.

Mom stands up and picks Evelyn up as Harry puts the book on her seat and uses his wand to stick them together so they won't slide. Next he puts on a small pillow. Mom sets my sister back down and Evie smirks at the new angle that she's in.

"This is perfect." She smiles as she grabs her fork with ease.

Mom sits back down and smiles at Professor Potter again. "Thank you, Harry." She says and I don't like the way she said it.

I don't like this at all.

Every one is quiet as they fill up their plates with the mashed potatoes and turkey that was made. I continue to stare at my plate and pick at my food, not feeling hungry at all because of where we are and who is here. Chloe is to the left of me, Arthur is sitting at the head of the table talking to Ron Weasley who's to his left. Then it's Hermione, Byron, Harry, and Rose is at the very end. Beatrice is beside my sister and I can't help but notice how improper this set up is. It's all looks hodge podged together. Grandma Malfoy would have a fit if she saw this.

When I meet Rose' eyes she scowls at me, making her face look so unattractive that I hate to look at it. So I turn back down to my food. _Hateful little troll _I think bitterly as I stab my food imagining it's her stupid freckled-_repulsive_- face. Forks and knifes clink against the plates as people begin to eat their dinner. I feel Mom's eyes on me so I look up to her. She looks at my plate and then back to me. She wants me to eat my food and she smiles while putting a strand of hair that got loose behind my ear again.

"So, Lavinia." My eyebrows go up in surprise as I turn towards Arthur at the head of the table. I've never actually talked to him before. He smiles at me but I can't find it in me to smile back. "What's your favorite subject at school so far?" He asks nicely and I blush because everyone is looking at me.

It's a safe and informal question to ask I suppose so I gulp before answer. "Um, well, I suppose I like potions right now."

"Not surprising." Ron snorts as he takes a drink from his glass.

Most of the table, aside from his horrid daughter, glares at him. "She's actually very good in the subject." My Mom says smiling down at me again. "She might go into A.P. classes next year."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Rose finds it necessary to talk to me from the end of the table. "The classes are longer and you'd be stuck with Slughorn for an extra class period."

I shrug a shoulder. "I'm good at it." I say kind of arrogantly because Gavin sounds so successfully jerky when he does it. "And my Dad taught me a lot." I continue as I look down at my plate. "He's really good at potions as well."

No one responds to that and I figure it's because my Dad is suppose to be a taboo subject at this 'be nice' dinner but I felt good that I brought him up. He is my Dad. They should get use to it.

"Well, I think A.P. classes are a good idea." Hermione says after a few moments of silence. "I think it's important to start a good education early."

I want to snort. Considering who her daughter is I wouldn't take anything she says seriously. I look up and catch Byron staring at me with his drink in his hands. He looks much more serious then he did before when he spoke to me and the look in his eyes confuses me. He looks away and takes a drink from his glass. This is so weird. I just want to go home.

"Hey, Gin." I look up at Harry Potter as he looks at my Mom. "Do you remember that one friend of Fluer's? That Muriel girl with brown hair from Bill's wedding?"

"The one who kept telling me I had child bearing hips." My mom snorts as she sits back. "Yes, I remember her quite well."

"Ron and I ran into her yesterday in London." He nods his head to my Uncle Ron who is currently shoving his face full of food and I make foul face because of it. How disgusting… no, not disgusting… _repulsive_. "She was wearing that stupid hat that she wore to the wedding."

"She called that a hat." My mom shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "It was more like a small boat."

Harry laughs as he smiles at her and I narrow my eyes at him. "Yes, it was pretty horrible. It reminded me of you, though, and how she kept on harassing you the whole night."

"She was dreadful." My mom agrees as everyone listens to their conversation.

Beatrice is watching them, looking slightly upset and I can't really figure out why her jaw looks so tight. She turns back to her food and coughs a little before eating it like no one else is in the room. Hermione and Arthur on the other hand exchange a pleased little look before going back to their meal and I sit up straight. I totally forget to be bashful and composed because of Byron as I watch the exchange between Harry and my Mom with sharp eyes.

"So, do you like working at Hogwarts?" My mom asks him as she moves things around on her plate.

"Its not as bad as I thought it would be." He says, running a hand through his dark hair and smiling at her again. "I can sympathize with all the teachers I had now. It's not easy."

Everyone's listening to them like they're the only people in the room and I put my fork down on the table. I will not eat here. "Do you think you'll stay there, past this year?" She asks him. Looking up at him with her head tilted to the side. She sounds soft and timid right now and I want to nudge her and ask her what she's doing.

Harry shrugs his shoulders and leans back, putting his arm across the back of Byron's chair and pushing up his glasses with his free hand. "It depends on what happens with the Auror department."

"Oh."

"Speaking of Aurors." Ron cuts in as he shoves some more food into his big mouth. "We've had our work cut out for us." He says and then he sends a dark look to my Mom. "How is the Minister after that business in Rhoads?"

That's where that guy almost killed my Dad. I feel my face turning hot because of the slight smirk that's playing on his face and I snap my head to my Mom to see her reaction. Her jaw is set now and that easy going feeling is gone.

"_Draco_'s fine." Mom says shortly. Emphasizing his name because Ron Weasley obviously doesn't think it's worth saying. "Thank you for asking, Ron. I know you care." She finishes sarcastically.

"So, your Gallery is doing well then, Ginny?" Arthur interjects before that red headed idiot speaks anymore.

Mom's still glaring at Ron and her harsh eyes turn to her Dad. "Yes." Is her short answer.

"That's good. I've never quite understood art much. But I hear you're quite good at it." He says hopefully with a tilt of his head.

Something changed with my Mother then. She picked up her glass of water and leaned against the back of her seat, looking straight a head. "Yeah." She said quietly, staring at the ugly curtains covering the window above the sink.

"Mommy," Evelyn, who has been uncharacteristically quiet, breaks the tension and all heads turn towards her. "I don't like this." She says pointing to the baked beans on her plate.

"You don't have to eat it, sweetheart." Mom tells her quietly.

"But it's touching all my other stuff now." She picks up her plate and tilts it. "Look." If there had been any other conversation around the table it would have had to stop anyways. Evelyn talks so freaking loud.

"Don't hold your plate like that." My mother said, not quickly enough because all of the food slides off and unto the table. "Evelyn." My mother scolds as she takes the plate away and takes out her wand. "You have to be aware of what you're doing."

"I'm sorry." She mumbles softly as Mom swipes the mess away. "I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't."

I hear Rose snort and some one scolds her for it.

"But now I don't have no food." She frowns as mom puts the empty plate back in front of her.

"Now you don't have _any_ food, Evelyn." My mom corrects her. I flick a glance at Harry Potter across from us. He's watching every movement my Mother makes closely like he was memorizing the way she moves. Strange. "But we can get you more."

The rest of the table is still eerily quiet as my Mom gathers up more food for my little sister and places it in front of her. Once she's content Mom turns back around and slumps a little in her chair with a sigh.

"So, Ginny," Hermione addresses my Mom in that haughty -I'm better then you- tone. "I heard Harry stopped by your gallery a few days ago."

"He did." She answers. This is so strange. It's like Mom is some alien that they all feel the need to question.

"That was nice. Wasn't it?" Mom doesn't answer or fall into that trap that was set. "He said that the paintings you had there were really interesting. Didn't you, Harry."

It looks like Harry is glaring at Hermione and then he snaps his head to Mom. "Yes, I thought they were."

"And Harry could care less about that kind of stuff. So you must really know what you're doing there."

"I would hope so." My mom said shortly. She looks around the table and then back at her plate. "You know, it is getting pretty late. I told Draco and the boys we'd be back early." She says. She did no such thing. I know she just wants to leave now. If she just would have listened to me we wouldn't be here in the first place.

"How are your two boys?" Hermione presses with a raised eyebrow. "Is Cassius doing any better?"

"He's fine."

"That's good. He was a real mess before."

"It's just hard for him right now. Being a teenager, being in such a high profile family, and dealing with his very disagreeable peers I can't blame him." She flicks a nasty glance to Rose to get her point across.

Hermione catches it and her eyes tighten. "And having such a temperamental father I'm sure doesn't help."

Mom grips her fork. "Like having such an annoying Mother obviously does." I smirk at the look that crosses Hermione's face. "I'm sorry." My Mom says, letting go of the fork and sighing. "I shouldn't have said that. We'll be leaving now."

She stands up and so does most of the table. "Don't go." Harry says softly as Mom picks Evelyn up who whines about not being finished.

"I tried." Is all Mom says. She turns down to me. "Ready?"

I nod my head and stand up as well. Thankful that we'll finally be going home. "Ginny, just stay for a little while, alright?" Arthur says pleadingly. "We all agreed to be civil to each other tonight."

Mom sighs again and looks at me and my sister. If I was bold I would tell her that I wanted to leave right now. That we should go, but I'm not so I just hope my eyes will convey what I want to get across.

"Just for a little while." Mom gives in and sets Evelyn back down on her book boostered chair.

She sits back down heavily on her chair, ignoring Harry Potter's pleased smile and I slump beside her as well and cross my arms.

We wait until every one else is done finishing their food before we go into the small living room and sit down. Arthur is talking to my Mom now about me and my siblings, about what we like to do and how old we all are now. Mom's voice sounds weird and tight as she talks to him but Grandpa Weasley doesn't seem to notice as he smiles at everything she's saying. Evelyn ran off to play cards with Harry Potter again and I nearly grab her and pull her back but it's not like she would understand what's happening here.

I barely do.

I finally look to Byron, who's standing by a book shelf across the room with Chloe who he's talking quietly to. I wonder if he's a good older brother like Cassius is. I wonder what they talk about. Samantha and Rose walk past me, successfully pushing my shoulder while she walks by and I frown as I grab my arm and glare at her. I really don't like her at all. I just stand there by my self for a while until Chloe walks in front of me and says my name.

"What?" I say and I realize I sound rude but I can't help it. I don't want to be here anymore.

"Do you want to go upstairs with me?" She asks softly.

I eye here suspiciously. Rose and Samantha are off to the left, laughing about something with each other. Are they planning something together to make me cry again? I look down at Chloe, who's staring at my shoes and I give in.

"Alright." I say tightly. It would be a nice break from this stupid living room.

I follow her up the stair case and to her bright pink room where I sit down on the bed. "So, uh, you like pink then?" I ask as I look around the small bedroom. Taking in the pink walls, curtains, and stuffed animals. It's a little much if I'm being honest.

"Well, not so much anymore." She answers quietly as she looks under her bed for something. I just shake my head as she does this. Chalking it up to her being weird. "It's been this way since I was little. I just never updated." She says shakily and I nod my head even though she's not looking at me.

"Found it." She whispers as she reappears from under the bed. She sits back on her knees and I raise an eyebrow to the strange little black box she's holding.

"What is that?" I ask uncertainly. Is she going to poison me?

"It's itching powder." She says and then she looks up at me, letting her hair fall away from her face. She's pretty, just like the rest of her family. "Really powerful stuff too. My brother made it for me. If it makes contact with your skin it will itch terribly for months."

I stand up and take a step away from her. "Oh." I say, backing up a little bit like she would throw it on me. I wouldn't pass it by her. Rose probably planned it. "Why, um, why are you showing me that?" I ask carefully.

This time she smirks as she stands up and nods her head to a pair of tan boots by her door. "Those belong to Rose." She says with a glint in her eye. "She took her socks off too." She says.

She hands me the box and walks over to the boots. She reaches in side of them and takes out two yellow socks that have green frogs on them.

"Seriously?" I say with a smile spreading across my face as she walks towards me with them.

"Rose is always mean to me too." She says with a shrug. "and Byron said she would deserve it."

A full out grin appears on my face as I pop off the lid to the black box thing. I make sure none of the white dust touches my skin as Chloe holds open Roses socks for me. I pour the powder in each one with a malicious smirk on my face. Adding a bit more to each one in hopes that she scratches her feet until they fall off.

"This is great." I say as she closes off the end to socks and shakes the powder up inside.

"I know, right? She'll be miserable for a while."

I watch as she puts the socks back in the boots and I put the lid on the powder. "Thanks Chloe." I tell her honestly.

"No problem. "

We smile at each other for a while before I look down at the box in my hands again. "Is there a way to get to her parents shoes as well?"

X

_**Cassius**_

Dad has been sitting in the front living room for three hours straight, looking directly into the fire place like it would make Mom and my sisters come home quicker. He really is a miserable fellow. It has to be hard for him. I know how much he hates Potter and I know how much Mom's family hates him. It's probably killing him.

I tentatively walk into the room and his eyes snap to mine. That sympathy thing is back and I just feel bad for him right now. Everything seems to be catching up to him and I was thinking last night about how badly I would miss him if something was to happen and how guilty I would feel. I hate being angry all the time so I walk further into the room and sit beside him on the couch.

"I'm sorry." I say as I stare at my knees.

"For what?" He asks in a surprised voice as he turns towards me.

"For being so terrible recently." I close my eyes and let out a long breath. I should handle this like an adult and not like the little kid I've been acting like. "I was just confused and it was wrong of me to be so mean to everyone." I say narrowly. Obviously uncomfortable with it. "I'm sorry." I finish again.

"I can understand why you've been acting the way you have." He says with sigh as he stands up and puts his hands in his pockets. "I know it's hard to accept things about your parents." He says and he probably knows that from first hand experience.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask softly and he nods his head. "If… If Voldemort was still alive would you still be a Death Eater?"

He looks me over and then he turns away. "Yes, probably."

"Do you… Do you still hate muggle borns and muggles?" I ask because I know he has to preach about unity and all that stuff… but if he would stay a Death Eater he obviously doesn't believe it.

"I don't hate them." He says and I look at him. "I don't think that it's fair for them to come into our society when we can't go into theirs. I don't think that we should go out of our way to protect them when they would kill us the first moment they knew we could do magic and I don't think we should hide from them when we have so much more power. I have many more deep feelings on the matter then just plain hate, Cassius." He looks away again. "You shouldn't hate something you don't understand."

I nod my head and cross my legs kind of surprised by his long response to me. I decide to change the subject because I really don't know what else to say. "So, why did you let Mom go?" I ask curiously. It really does surprise me.

"I didn't let her do anything." He says flatly, putting his hand on the fire place mantle and leaning on it. "She wanted to go, so she went."

"Potter's there." I remind him. Remembering the fight I over heard them having. I'm not even sure if he's allowed back in the bedroom after that one.

"I know." He says darkly. "I think she's punishing me." He says like he was talking to himself. He rubs his face with his free hand and sighs before letting it drop. "Relationships are all about trust though, right?"

I don't know if he expects me to answer, so I don't. He looks over to me and raises an eyebrow. "How's your relationship going while we're on the subject?"

"What relationship?" I ask as I sit up straight.

"That girl you wrote to…. That Danielle girl."

"Daniella." I correct him and he shrugs his shoulder. "We're not together." I slouch in my seat and cross my arms, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Do you like her?" he asks lightly.

This time I get to shrug. "Not really."

He watches me closely. "Listen, Cassius I want to talk to you about—"

Thank the lord he didn't get to finish that sentence… because I had a pretty good idea what it was. The fireplace flamed to life, surprising him into stepping back. Mom, Lavinia, and Evelyn come in and dust themselves off. Mom sees me sitting there on the couch and smiles as she furrows her brows.

"Were you waiting on us?" She asks as she takes out her wand and cleans them all off. When she sees Dad tensely standing there she sighs. "Oh, I see."

"How was it?" He asks, looking them over like he expected to see them come back with missing limbs or something.

"What I expected. Time really doesn't heal everything." She mumbles. She turns down to Evelyn who's rubbing her eyes. "You are going to take a bath and then going to straight to bed, little one."

"But—"

"Go upstairs and pick out some pj's. I'll meet you up there. Okay?"

Evelyn nods her head and runs out of the room to do what Mom said after giving Dad a sweet kiss on the cheek. Lavinia sits down beside me with a smirk on her face.

"What are you so pleased about?" I ask as she unties her shoes. That makes her laugh and she shrugs her shoulders. Not wanting to tell me.

"Who all was there?" My Dad asks as Mom stretches her back and looks over to him.

My focus shifts from Lavinia to them. He's still all tense and his eyes are narrowed. "Well, Hermione and Ron, with their daughter." She starts walking further into the room and Dad follows her. "My Dad, Beatrice and her kids, and Harry."

"What did you do there?" He asks like an interrogator.

"We ate dinner and then most of the night I talked to my Dad about the kids." She answers lightly.

"Really?" She turns around to face him and nods her head. "What did you and Potter talk about?"

This time Lavinia looks over the couch at them as well and I note the strange expression on her face as she listens.

"Not much really." She answers calmly. "He played cards with Evelyn, we talked about him teaching, and about a woman who went to my older brothers wedding that he saw recently and that was it." Lavinia smiles a little at that answer, looking pleased with it and she turns back around and flips off her shoes. "Are you satisfied?"

Dad had no answer for that and he crossed his arms in response. Mom looked him in the eyes for a few moments before sighing, taking a step closer to him. She brings a hand up and puts some hair behind his ear with a lopsided smile on her face. He lets his arms drop so she can reach up and kiss him softly of his lips.

I turn around so I don't have to watch that. "Let me put Evelyn to bed and then we'll talk about it, alright?" I hear her say softly.

"Will she sleep in her own bed tonight?" He asks sharply and I look at my lap. I know why he probably wants her to. Gross.

"I'll try to convince her. Meet me the bedroom when you come up." He tells her alright and it sounds like they kiss again. "I'm going up. Goodnight guys." She calls over to us.

"Night." I mumble as Lavinia does the same.

"Did you have fun there, Lavinia?" I look over the couch at Dad, who's staring at the doorway that Mom just left from.

"Yes." She says with that sly smile on her face again. "I really like Chloe."

"Why do you like Chloe?" I ask with an eyebrow raised. I didn't even know Chloe could talk.

Lavinia shrugs her shoulders and stands up. "I think I'll go to bed as well." She says. "Goodnight everybody."

She walks out of the room and I have a feeling she really has something worthwhile to tell about her night. I look to Dad again who's almost pacing back and forth, still all agitated from Mom and he looks over to me with an impatient frown on his face.

"I think I'll head up as well." He says and I can't help but smile at that. He is the most impatient person I know. "Goodnight, Cassius."

He leaves and I slump down in the couch, feeling horribly out of the loop. I really don't have a choice anymore so I stand up and walk up to my room. I take a quick shower and work my way into my night clothes before falling down on my bed and closing my eyes. We're going back to school tomorrow. I'm not so sure if I'm looking forward to it and I kind of wish that we were at the Manor in England. I feel out of my element here in Italy.

I wake up early the next morning so I can pack the last remaining things in my trunk. I make sure my broom is secured and my wand is in my pocket before going down the stairs and into the dinning room. The rest of the family is there, save for Gavin but no one really expects him to be there. I can't remember the last time I saw him at breakfast. I raise my eyebrows to greet everyone before taking my seat by my Father. He's reading the paper with a blank look on his face before folding it over and rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"Are you ready to go back to school, Cass?" Mom asks me curiously as I pour myself some orange juice from the pitcher in front of me.

I nod my head.

"Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Yes." I say with a yawn as I fill up my plate.

We eat the rest of the meal in relative silence. I keep on looking to Lavinia who just smiles to herself every once and a while about something and I decide I'll have to corner her later to find out what's so freaking funny. Mom finishes eating and pushes her plate away, letting her hand rest by her glass on the table. I watch out of the corner of my eye as Dad takes her hand and brings it up to lips, kissing her knuckles while watching her face. She blushes and smiles before taking her hand back. I guess they made up last night.

"I better go wake up, Gavin." She says as she stands up from the table.

"I'll go too!" Evelyn offers and I smirk as she follows Mom out of the room. She's good at getting people up and Gavin is a real grump in the mornings.

Lavinia finishes her food and mumbles something about having to pack some more of her things leaving me and Dad in the dinning room alone.

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask me?" He asks after we sit in silence for a long time.

I turn to face him as he crosses his arms and pushes his seat further away from the table. I don't really know what he's talking about so I shake my head and look down at my plate.

"You've been miserable all through break." He says and I can't argue with that. "Now that you seem calm enough you can ask me anything you want to."

I can't actually ask him if he really is evil. If he'll do those terrible things again… that would be awkward so I clear my throat uncomfortably before I speak. "I don't hate you." I say softly as his eyes bore into the side of my face. "I know I said that and I know you think that, but I don't."

"I'm glad."

"Do you think you would ever… Do you think you could ever be that way again?" I ask and my throat itches for some reason.

"What way?" He says flatly and I scrunch up my eyebrows as I stare at my half eaten sausage.

I bring my hand up and run my fingers over the curves in the wood on the table. "That… bad way." I say quietly. Not really wanting to go into detail.

"Is that really what you're worried about?" He asks seriously and I look at him out of the corner of my eyes.

I don't really know what it is I'm worried about so I nod my head anyways.

"Then the answer is no." He says narrowly and I look over to him again. "What happened in the past is just that—the past. I don't want to be that way again."

For all my anger and confusion I do believe him so I nod my head as he looks into my eyes. "Anything else?" He asks softly.

"What's happening with that Jacob guy?" I slip that in there in hopes that he'll tell me. The papers don't have any idea.

Dad takes off his glasses and puts them on the table as he watches the light reflect off of them. "He'll be tried for attempted murder in front of the Wizangamot." He says seriously, not looking at me.

"What about what you did to him?" I can't help but say and his silver eyes snap to mine.

"He's unstable… no one believes what he says." He tells me and half of me is upset by that while the other half is surprisingly relieved. Does that make me a bad person? "Is there anything else?"

"No, not really." I mumble, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He says, letting his elbow lean on the armrest and tapping his fingers against his cheek bone. "Listen, Cassius, I know you're getting older now and your dating and all that."

Oh, no.

"I'm just going to warn you to be careful." I slide down a little in my seat and hope the rest of the family will come down soon to cut this off. I felt more comfortable talking about him being an evil wizard then this. "We come from a very prominent and wealthy family… you have to be very cautious with your actions."

"Okay, you know I think I do have to pack some more…" I go to stand up quickly but he starts talking again, looking more then a little amused.

"I know this is embarrassing for you so I'm just going to stress to be very selective with the girl you decide to be with." God, this is terrible. If he should be having this talk with anyone it should be Gavin. He's the man whore. "Act responsible and respectful. You don't want to get trapped into something and I know that there will be people out there who will try. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I answer shortly and I turn on my heels and leave the room as quickly as I can. I hear him chuckle a little behind me and I roll my eyes.

He has to go to Ministry for some important briefings so he can't see us off to school. Thankfully, I don't think I can handle being by him any longer. A whole team of guard wizards escort us there and to Mom's immense pleasure we don't have to drive, having got permission to use a special portkey into the middle of the muggle station. We land with a light thud and each take our turn walking through the wall onto the platform.

The press is already there, taking pictures as we go through and I want to get on the train as soon as possible to avoid it. I give a quick hug to my Mother and little sister before leaving them and walking towards the train with Lavinia and Gavin at my side.

Gavin sighs loudly as we walk towards the train. "I am not looking forward to classes." He says to no one in particular and hearing his voice makes me feel guilty. I've been treating him so badly recently so I turn to look at him until he faces me. "Why are you looking at me like that, you freak?"

I was going to apologize to him but he's so goddamn snarky I can't bring myself to. "You have some dirt on your face." I tell him flatly and he brings a hand up to wipe it off. "Oh, no, never mind… It's just a freckle. You have so many I just can't tell the difference." I say seriously with my head facing forward as we work our way through the crowd.

"Har Har." He snorts and I smirk at him. "That was hilarious."

I lose him when his little brown haired girl friend catches him when we climb onto the train. I hear him try to explain to her that he lost that ugly necklace she gave him and I laugh a little to myself. Lavinia is beside me as we walk down the hallway and I nudge her so she'll look at me.

"So are you going to tell me what's so funny?" I ask her.

"Well…" She trails off as she looks forward and starts laughing out loud.

Rose Weasley was walking ahead of us but she stopped and leaned against one of the compartment doors. I watch curiously as she throws off one of her shoes and starts itching her foot like it was bitten by a million mosquitoes. Lavinia's still laughing when we pass her and she looks up and glares. "What are you staring at, Malfoy?" She sneers at me and I look back to my little sister with a raised eyebrow.

"I told you I liked Chloe." She says before sliding into an open compartment that has a couple of her Slytherin friends in it.

I still don't understand. I keep on walking down the hallway, in hopes of finding someone I know and when something hits the back of my head I turn around quickly. I look over the heads of a few people in the hallway to see who threw the wad of paper at me and I see Sid standing and waving at me from a few compartments down, one I already passed. I fight through the crowd and slide into the small area where Byron is already seated against the window. I made it here with out having to deal with Daniella yet. I'd say that's a success.

I take the seat across from Byron and we fall into our usual day back from break conversations about our Christmas' and what we did with our free time. As the train starts up and trails along I look out the window one last time at the platform and immediately spot my Mother's bright hair. She's holding Evelyn against her hip and talking seriously to someone. I can't make out who it is because their back is to me so I settle in my seat and look away.

Byron's staring right at me in that annoyingly calm way that he always does and this time I don't look away. I stare back until he finally breaks and looks out the window as the train rattles on.

I wonder what that's about.

_**Gavin**_

"The least you could do is wear it." Wanda scolds me for the millionth time as we eat our breakfast in the great hall. "At least I was considerate enough to get you a gift." She says angrily as she breaks her teeth into a apple.

"I did get you something." I lie, just because I'm tired of hearing about it.

"Don't lie." She says huffily.

"I swear I did." I turn towards her and eye her up and down. "Do you just not like them? Is that why you're pretending that you didn't get them?" I have no idea what I'm talking about.

"You didn't get me anything, Gavin."

"Yes, I did." Lie. "I sent the owl out Christmas morning to give it to you."

"Really?" she says sarcastically like she knew I was lying. "What was it them, Hm?"

I turn back to my food and take a drink so I can think up my fake gift. "Earrings." I say narrowly as the girl across from me throws her dark hair over her shoulder, revealing large silver hoops. "I got you earrings."

"You are such a liar." She states angrily again as she pokes at her food.

"I'm not lying. The owl came back with out the package so I assumed you got it."

"Why didn't you mention it when I talked to you over break then?" She says, sounding suspicious but my smooth tongue might win her over.

"I was waiting for you to. I thought you must have hated them then."

"I didn't get any earrings from you." She says quietly, her resolve and anger starting to melt.

"Well, I did send them." I lie again just so she'll stop pestering me about it. "Do you want me to buy you another pair?" I ask lightly as I eat my food.

"Did you really get me something?" She asks as she looks into my eyes like she was trying to read my mind.

"Yes." I lie again without even flinching.

A little smile appears on her face and I only feel a little bit guilty. "Maybe the owl dropped them or something." She says and I smile because of it.

"Yes, maybe."

"You should really wear the necklace though. I spent most of my allowance money I had saved up on it." She mumbles that last part and I sigh before taking the ugly thing out of my pocket. "I thought you said you lost it." She says with a frown as I put the stupid thing over my head and secure it around my neck. I make sure to conceal it under my shirt as she watches me.

"Are you happy now?" I say. I just want her to stop fucking bringing it up.

She kisses my cheek with a pleased smile on her face as I feel that weird gold locket part weigh down on my chest. That was probably a stupid move on my part but it's early and I just want her to stop talking to me so much. The first bell rings and I get up with my bag slung over my shoulder. Wanda doesn't move so I hold out my hand and she smirks before taking it and leaving it locked with mine as we walk to class. She really should have been a Slytherin.

The first couple days of classes were monotone and boring because everyone was getting out of their back from break funk, but now I'm sure things will start buckling down. I have Defense class first this morning with Potter. I'm not looking forward to it at all and Wanda's in that class as well because we're with the Ravenclaws so I won't be getting a break from her.

This day just keeps on getting worse.

I take my assigned seat towards the back as Wanda makes her way to the front. Potter's the only teacher in this freaking castle who assigns seats and I think it's annoying. On the left of me is a cold stone wall and to the right is an overweight Ravenclaw girl who breaths too hard and constantly invades my space. It's distracting.

I set my bag down on top of the dark wooden table and sit heavily in my seat with a sigh. The girl beside, I don't know her name… I think it might me Marge… Madge… I don't really fucking care. Anyways, she turns and smiles at me showing a mouth full of metal looking brackets… braces. They look like a torture device. Muggle borns are really a funny bunch, aren't they?

She bumps me as she takes things out of her pink bag pack and I scowl to myself as I scoot closer to the wall and remove my Defense text and a few clean sheets of paper to draw on when I'm suppose to take notes.

"Alright, class." Potter enters the room, smiling at us as he reaches his desk towards the front of the room. I take out my quill and ink pot so I can draw inappropriate cartoons. "I hope you all had a pleasant break." A few people mumble an answer to him and I slump in my seat and cross my arms, waiting for him to start the lecture so I can draw. The chick beside me starts her wheezing and I roll my eyes. I did not miss that. "I also hope you all remembered your reading assignments because we'll be covering them today."

Half the class groans and I watch Potter as he shuffles through some papers on his desk. Of course I didn't do anything we were supposed to. It didn't seem important at the time.

"Can anyone tell me how to identify an Exancerintha?"

The pudgy girl beside me raises her hand, successfully bumping me in the arm and I glare at her before turning back to Potter as he looks around the room at the hands that are raised.

"Miss. Giovanni, go ahead."

The girl beside me smiles as she sits up straight and proudly answers. "It's a dark, misty creature that makes it's home in flowers and other kinds of house hold plants."

"And how can you spot an infected plant." He points to another boy in the class who had his hand raised so high he was nearly falling out of his seat._ Ravenclaws_ I think with a sneer.

"The veins will turn black or a darkish blue."

"Very good." Potter smiles and I roll my eyes. Lame. "Who can tell me what effects the Exancerintha has on humans who come into contact with the infected plant." He looks around the room and I start drawing a ridiculous picture of him with fucked up hair and retarded looking glasses. "Mr. Malfoy?"

I snap my head up and raise an eyebrow. "What?" Some people snicker.

"Can you tell me what Exancerintha do to humans?"

I look back down at my drawing and draw a really nasty looking, jagged scar across the cartoon's face. "No." I say honestly.

"Did you read the pages that I assigned?"

"No." I answer again as I draw a noose around the drawings neck. It's a little morbid, I know.

He was silent so I look up at him. He's glaring at me and I smile at him. "Why didn't you? Did you feel you were too busy to deal with something as dull as school work?" He asks, clearly agitated.

I snort at that but don't reply. "Maybe it was because I was distracted." I tell him and he raises an eyebrow, asking me why.

Lavinia told me about the dinner with Mom at the Flint's house. Since Cassius was such a prick about things I ended up talking to her the last few days of break and she told me some interesting news that really didn't surprise me. I had a feeling and I can't help myself.

"If you weren't so busy trying to bang my Mom, maybe I would have been able to concentrate."

A few people snort but some girls gasps and whisper about how they can't believe I said that. I smile as I look at him and I think he just might snap his wand in half judging by the way he's clutching it so tightly. I know I'll get in trouble for that one but I don't care. He shouldn't be hitting on my Mom… especially when Dad's not around to stop him.

"Get out of my class." He says in a dark voice that I smirk at.

"Gladly." I reply, grabbing my things and throwing them in my bag. I sling it over my shoulder and send a wink to a very upset looking Wanda as I leave the room. Another Month or two of detention never hurt anybody, and I think I can live through it.

When I reach the empty hallway I smirk to myself all the way back to my bed room where I fall on my bed and grab the headphones from my bed side table. I needed a nap anyways I muse to myself as I turn on my wireless and listen to the music blaring in from my head piece.

I laugh again as I think of the look on Potters face in reaction to what I said. It's funny because he was so taken off guard by it… but I have to admit it pissed me off even more because I could tell that what I said, about him wanting to be with my Mom, was true and that angry expression really sealed that hunch that I had. My eyes narrow a little.

Stupid fucking Potter.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Cassius_**

"Did you forget your purse in the ladies room, Cassie?" _Weasley_. I sneer at him before walking by while fantasizing about all the ways I could murder him and make it look like an accident. "Oy, you gonna cry now? Does anyone have a tissue for him?" He laughs to himself and I can feel his eyes on the back of my neck as I clench and unclench my hands. "Cassie might start crying if we're too mean to him. He's sensitive."

"I'm going to kill him." Sid says by my side as his hand goes to his pocket to get his wand. I shoot a glance at him and shake my head. It's not worth it.

"Aw, that's sweet." Weasley says in a sickeningly sweet voice. Why the hell is he following us? If I didn't know any better I would say he was stalking me. "Your boyfriend is trying to defend you. Hey, Porter," he calls, referring to Sid and I tell him to ignore it in a low voice. "Does Cassandra here put out?"

I stop walking and jerk my right leg back quickly, fed up with Jason Weasley and his stupid comments about everything I do. Successfully my foot collides with his shin and he stops walking to grab the throbbing area as he cusses at me. He shouldn't have been walking so close behind me I muse as I smirk to myself and turn around. He's hopping up and down on one foot as his glasses slip down the bridge of his nose and fall to the ground. It clatters against the hard stone floor and my eyes light up with excitement. One of his stupid friends raises his wand to me as I step towards him but doesn't do much with it as I lift my heavy boot and crush his stupid looking glasses underneath my foot. He hears them crack and looks at me in a blurry glare. I want to laugh at the unfocused look in his eyes. He really is blind.

"Who's crying now?" I say calmly before turning and walking back towards the tower with my friends. Adrenaline is pumping through my veins by I don't show it and I repress the urge to turn around and see the look on Weasleys face. Ever since I came back he's made fun of me for the whole crying thing that he saw when I went to Byron's that one night. It's been terrible. I can't wait for that prick to graduate. It will be like a weight was lifted off my shoulders when he's no longer here to annoy me.

I hike the strap of my bag further up on my shoulder as we walk down the hallways towards the tower to drop off our things. I'm freaking hungry so I'm looking forward to dinner. My steps quicken and I take the stairs two at a time, making Byron and Sid jog to keep up with me. I think I might be going through a growth spurt... or that's what Mom always says when go through these hungry phases. Getting back into the habit of classes was surprisingly easy for me and If I'm being honest I kind of welcomed the repetitiveness of it. I have less time to think about all of those troublesome things anymore and with all of the distractions here I think it puts things in better perspective for me.

"I think Sprout is trying to give me carpal tunnel." Sid says as he flexes his hand in pain. We walk through the portrait hole and into the crowded common room. "Really, what is that old bird trying to do to us?"

I shrug my shoulder as we make it to the male stairway on the left. "Perhaps she just wants to see us miserable."

"Or suicidal." Sid says dryly. I know this must be hard for the poor guy. He hates school work. "If O.W.L.'s are this bad I shudder to think of what the N.E.W.T's will be." He does a little shudder for dramatic effect and I smile as we reach our dorm room.

"Memorization really isn't so difficult." Sid and I both turn to Byron as he walks over to his bed. He's been acting like a mute ever since school started back up so I was kind of surprised that he chimed in. "It doesn't take much intelligence to repeat things out of a book."

He kind of snarled at the end of that and I raised my eyebrows in his direction. When he saw that Sid and I were staring at him so strangly he turned around quickly and started to pull off his vest, trying to ignore our questioning looks. "Stop looking at me like that." He says softly as he takes off his tie.

He's been acting strange recently but he won't talk about it so I shrug it off and walk over to my own bed, dumping my bag and books on my bed. "Have you seen Herriat Gerber's hair yet, mate?" Sid asks as I pull off my own uniform and pop open my trunk to put my things away. I have, she died it bright yellow and I couldn't help but stare at it all through Potions yesterday. "She looks like a highlighter. I just don't understand girls." he says with a sigh.

I laugh a little as I pull some things out of my trunk and grab the sweat shirt at the bottom. "That much is obvious." I joke with him as I pull the red hoodie over my head.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't let me hex the hell out of Weasley out there." Sid turns the subject as I haphazardly throw things back into the trunk, attempting to clean up the mess that I made. "He's a real bastard."

"He'll always be a bastard." I say as I stand up and right my clothes. "Hexing him will only make it worse."

Sid shrugs and starts playing with his wand, twirling it between his fingers because he thinks it looks cool. He usually drops it when he does it so he doesn't look so awesome like he wants. "It would still feel nice to see him cut up a bit."

Yes, it would. I agree with him totally and I look over to Byron's bed to see if he's ready to go. He's looking down at something on the ground and he takes slow steps towards it and picks it up. I realize what it is and I go to grab it from him but he pulls back.

"What is this?" He asks as he studies the picture.

"It fell out of my trunk." I say quickly, wanting him to give it back.

He turns it around and reads the smooth script on the back before turning it back around. "Your mother looks so young here." He comments. I don't know why I packed that picture. I really don't. It was with all of my things that the house-elves brought over so I just brought it with me.

"She was young." I answer as I look down at the black and white photo of my mother, pregnant with me, looking so sad as she stares out of the window in the library. He would know about young mothers, though. His Mom was sixteen when she had him.

"I think Lavinia is going to look just like this." He says in a strange voice as he touches the picture with light fingers and I narrow my eyes a little. Why would he care?

I'm about ready to grill him with questions about the inappropriate tone he just took when he said my sister's name but Sid comes up, being his annoying self, and grabs the picture out of Byron's hand.

"What's this?" He says as he looks down at the photo. "What are you doing carrying a picture of your Mom around, Malfoy? It's a bit weird." He looks up to me and smirks. "She is pretty hot, though."

"Oh, that's gross." I say in response to his sly smile as I grab it and stuff the picture in my trunk again. "She was pregnant in that picture, you perv."

He shrugs. "She's still bloody hot, mate. You should just accept it. If my Mother was as good looking as yours. I would be proud." I scoff at him but he ignores me. "I'm hungry. Let's not stand around anymore like idiots and go eat."

I go with out saying another word, glad that there are no more questions about why I have a photo of my pregnant mother with me here at school. Just out side of the great hall I see a head of shiny blonde hair and I prepare myself for the onslaught of annoyance that's about to come in the form of one petite fifteen year old girl.

"Cass!" Daniella turns around and smiles at me. I guess she's my girl friend now. I suppose it makes sense... She's around me all the freaking time so everyone just assumes we're together and after I wrote her that note over break her hopes have gone up. I couldn't find it inside me to break it even though I know she's a sneaky snake like the rest of those Slytherins. "How was your day?" She asks as she takes my hand and walks me towards Gryffindor's table.

I guess if I look at her like a practice girlfriend... someone to be with just for now until I find something better, it doesn't make me feel so guilty. I smile at her tightly and take an empty seat. Ignoring the way Sid is rolling his eyes and the way Byron is glaring. He hates Daniella, probably with good reason because Byron always seems to have that weird sense about people.

"Oh, look," Daniella says with a smile. "They're serving fish tonight." She turns to me and runs her fingers through my hair, making me suppress a shiver. "I know how much you like fish."

I do like fish but that fact that she thinks she knows so much about me, like she was an expert on all things Cassius, bugs the hell out of me so I shake my head. "God, I hate fish." I mumble just so I can have my own identity back. Her face falls a little and she blushes because I was so loud and obviously rude. It makes me feel terrible so I sigh. "I'm joking." I say flatly, not being convincing at all but I remember Dad told me you should always be kind to girls. Even if they're annoying.

Now it seems ridiculous that he, out of all people, gave me that advice but looking back on it I suppose I missed a few things when he told me that. I was probably around seven or eight at the time when it happened. It was a Friday morning when I sulkily made my way into my parents bedroom, holding on to a letter that came by owl to my window just a few moments before. The stupid bird woke me up and I was upset for a full five minutes before I read the letter and realized what it meant. It took me a while to get through some of it. Byron had terrible handwriting then and my reading skills were still a little shaky but when I deciphered the whole thing I couldn't help but be disappointed. He couldn't come over that night, he couldn't sleep over at my house anymore, he wasn't allowed to hang out with me again.

I didn't understand what any of that meant and I had been so excited for him to come over that day. He was my only real friend outside of Gavin who annoyed me more then played with me. Mom was still asleep in their bed when I came into the room with out knocking, she was huddled under the covers and her bright hair stood out against their dark sheets making her seem so out of place there. The bathroom door had been opened and the sink was on, so I knew that's where I'd find my Dad. He had shaving cream on his face and a razor was in his hands as he whistled to himself some stupid song that he always whistled. I doubt he even realizes he does it. He saw me in the mirror and smirked before bringing the razor up to his neck and swiping the cream off.

"What are you doing up so early, buddy?" He asked me as I walked further into the room and stood beside him. I didn't really say anything and I looked down at the letter in my hands. Kind of embarrassed that I had it. Like it was my fault Byron couldn't play with me and that I was a bad kid because of it. "Cass?"

His eyes were on me then and when I looked up to him he looked concerned so I had scrunched the letter in my hands. "What are you doing?" I asked instead of saying what I was really thinking.

Again he smirked and lifted me up to sit on sink counter. "One day you will start growing a beard and you'll have to do this every day like me." He told me, looking back to the mirror and taking a couple more swipes, with his head tilted to the side to get the best angle. "It's a chore, trust me."

I kind of always liked watching him shave in the mornings. It seemed dangerous and interesting and cool. Every time the blade moved over his skin I would secretly cross my fingers and hope that he wouldn't cut himself or slice open his throat. It made me nervous and it made me pay attention. Watching Dad shave was probably one of the coolest things my little eyes had ever seen.

"What's that in your hand?" he asked, carefully taking another swipe from his cheek. I shrugged my shoulder even though he didn't look at me. "Well, are you excited that Byron's coming over today?" He asked, running the blade under the water and shaking it out before tilting his head to the other side and starting again. "Is that why you're up so early?"

"He's not coming anymore." I had mumbled quietly and his silver eyes snapped to mine.

"What do you mean?" He sounded confused and he flicked his eyes down to the crumpled up letter. "Your mother confirmed it last night."

Again I was embarrassed like there was something wrong with me so I looked down at my toes, swinging my legs so I could distract myself. "I don't know what I did wrong." I said softly as he finished shaving and wiped his face on a nearby towel. He turned to face me head on and put one hand on his hip while he rested the other against the marble counter top I was sitting on. "He said he's not allowed to come over to my house anymore."

"What?" he said in a disbelieving voice before grabbing the letter. He read it, mumbled something about not knowing what half the words were, and then his brow furrowed. He said something hateful about Weasleys and then he looked to me. "I'm sorry, Cassius. This isn't fair." He said softly, looking in my eyes like he was trying to say something else. "We'll just have to think of something else to do then, won't we?' He smiled at me and ruffled my hair, trying to make the sting of losing my friend less painful. "How about you come with me today to work and then we'll go out to eat? Just you and me."

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked worriedly, ignoring his attempts at comfort as I hopped off the sink. "I don't understand."

"No, you didn't. People are just stupid sometimes."

"Sam probably won't talk to me anymore either." I said worriedly. I thought I loved her then and I was set on marrying her when I was seven. That's really not working out very well. "What should I do?" I was almost panicked by that point. I didn't understand why that was happening to me.

"Just ride it out." He said, standing up straight. He knew about my secret crush on Samantha Flint... he probably still does. "People will come to their senses eventually and in a few years you'll be at Hogwarts, so you can hang out with whoever you want." Again he was trying to make me feel better. I was still a little panicked... because I wouldn't be able to see Byron anymore and because I wouldn't be able to marry Samantha Flint if I never saw her. Samantha Malfoy always had such a nice ring to it. I asked him what I should do when I finally did see Sam and he smiled. "Be nice to her." He said, throwing the letter into the trash bin. "Be nice and listen to her when she talks to you..." He looked out of the bathroom door to where Mom was still fast asleep on the bed. Something strange passed across his face that I didn't understand. I was too young to get it and I suppose I still am. Mom turned onto her back and threw the covers off of her, revealing the top half of her sea foam green night gown. Dad's eyes automatically softened and that dazed look entered his face. He loved her then, like he loves her now. I wonder if I'll ever be able to feel that. "You should always be kind to girls. No matter what they do." He said before turning back to me and attempting to change the subject.

I was thinking it was lead by example with him... now I know it's learn from my mistakes. Daniella kisses my cheek as I drink from my glass I feel a prickling on the back of my neck so I glance over my shoulder. Samantha Flint is looking right at me with a strange look in her eyes. When my eyes catch hers she blushes and turns away quickly so I scrunch my eyebrows together and face forward again. That was strange I think to myself as Daniella fusses with the collar of my shirt. I feel that prickling sensation again, letting me know I'm being stared at but I ignore it and eat my food.

X

**_Gavin_**

"Wand." Potter holds out his hand and glares at me as I place my precious wand into his clammy hand. "You know the drill. I want everything sorted alphabetically and the desks should be spotless."

If he really wants to get in my Mom's pants being mean to her son like this really isn't going to help. I sneer at him before rolling up my sleeves and going over to the book shelf. Week two of detention with Potter is underway and it's as boring as hell. I almost wish it was more gruesome, so I would have some stories to tell when I got back to my common room, but I have no such luck. Instead last Tuesday I got to tell people about how I dusted his office for two hours straight. He is a boring fucking person... it's almost depressing.

I fall do my knees in front of the pitiful little book shelf in his office and ignore him as he sits at his desk to grade papers. This is awkward and annoying and stupid. Detention with Filtch would have been more productive then this. He only has like a hand full of book so to organize them alphabetically didn't really take too much time. Most of them started with D's. Harry Potter is a complete tool. I open one of the _Dark Directed _books he has just to look at something and I breeze through the pages, trying to find a cool picture to look at before going off to wipe off desks, which is always disgusting. People are gross. But there isn't anything cool, so I look over my shoulder at Potter who's holding up a paper close to his face, trying to read some jerk off's terrible hand writing. I turn back to the book and flip it open to the middle. I check one more time to see if he's paying attention before spitting a huge wad of spit into the center of the page and closing the book harshly with a loud bang.

"Watch it, Mr. Malfoy." He says hatefully because of the noise, not because of the disgusting spit and I smirk to myself before doing it again to another one. It serves him right.

It's little victories like this that make life worth while.

I spit a few more times in random books before Potter tells me to stop messing around and go clean off the students desks. I smile at him like a jerk before going out of his office and into the classroom with a rag in one hand a bucket of soapy water in the other. This is house-elf work... I grimace before walking over to the first desk and slopping the soapy rag on the desk top, scrubbing off the boogers and dirt that someone felt was okay to put on top of school property that everyone uses. I try not to gag as I move to the next one and I hear Potter walk in after me, to keep an eye on me so I don't do anything stupid I suppose. He sits at his desk at the front and resumes looking through papers and grading them with a red inked quill. I look at him for a few moments, wondering what my Mom would ever see in him. He's kind of weird looking and it looks like he hasn't showered in a few days like the gross bastard that he is. His face is screwed up in concentration and I have to question whether he can actually read. I think he might be mildly retarded.

He looks up and narrows his eyes when I raise an eyebrow. "You still have a lot of work to do, Malfoy." He says flatly. "I suggest you stop looking at me and get to it."

"I can't help it." I say with a shrug as I wipe off another desk. "Your glasses are just so hideous." I couldn't help but saying that one, but it was stupid considering the situation I'm in at this moment.

"You are pushing it." He responds darkly and I smirk into the dark wood I'm cleaning.

Potter's one of those people that wear their emotions on their face. You can tell exactly what he's thinking or feeling by looking at his expression and I'm bored so I decide it would be fun to mess with him.

"Professor Potter." I say innocently as I stand up straight and look into his narrowed green eyes. I shift my feet uncomfortably even though I'm perfectly at ease and I look down at my hands self consciously even though I'm confident. "I'm sorry." I mumble quietly, trying to sound like a cross between Lavinia's innocence and Cassius' sincerity.

"What?" He replies, obviously not believing I just said that.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk, you know?" I say in a shaky voice but on the inside I'm smirking. "I just..." I rub the back of my neck and look up to him shyly. "I just can't help it sometimes."

"Right." He hasn't bought it yet and he looks back down at his papers. "Keep working, we still have an hour before you're done."

"It's just... it's not easy, you know... Having my Dad and all." I'm embarrassingly good at lying. I guess it's a trait I picked up from my Slytherin Father.

"I imagine not." He still doesn't buy my act and now it's a challenge for me. This should be interesting.

"You know I remember you." I try again and his irritated eyes snap to mine. "When I was little... when you came to our house in Italy." When you cursed my Dad into a comma that nearly killed him.

"So?"

I shrug my shoulder and go back to cleaning the table. I know he's interested now, though. "My Mother was really happy after that. After seeing you." That's a whole lot of bull shit but I want to see how far I can take this. If I play this right I could get him fired.

"You remember that, do you?" he questions suspiciously, even though I do notice the pleased tone to his voice.

I nod my head and swipe the table again, making sure not to look him in the eyes. "Yeah. So, anyways... I just wanted to let you know that I was sorry for being so horrid. It's just hard sometimes... to be a Malfoy, you know?"

He sits back in his chair and studies me closely as I continue to work. Debating how to handle me next. "Is your father mean to you at home?" He asks carefully and I know he wants to know if I'm being abused or some crap like that. My Dad would kill anyone who hurt me, he definitely wouldn't be the one to do it himself.

I shake my head but stay quiet. "Nothing like that... he's just never around really." again another lie. Dad's one of my best friends if I'm being honest and he's always been involved with us but Potter wants him to be the bad guy so badly that he'll buy everything I tell him. "He's distant... I feel bad for a my mother, though." I flick a glance up to him when I mention her and see something change on his face. Idiot. "She's just left alone at the Manor all the time and Dad makes it hard for her to have friends... so she gets really lonely."

He's quiet for a few moments and I think he might be catching on to my lies. "Do your parents get along?" He asks carefully and I know as a teacher he shouldn't... but we are having a fake heart to heart here so I shrug my shoulders, leaving it open and trying to look sad.

It's almost too easy.

"She said she had a really good time at that dinner." I say, changing the course of the conversation. "At Flints house. She said you were really nice to her."

He studies me again, like he was trying to read my mind to see if I was being honest. I hope I look like a lost hopeless teenager to him right now. "You can go now." He says and I repress the smile that's threatening to break out across my face. "You've done enough for tonight."

"Really?" I say all innocently like a five year old girl.

"Yes, go ahead."

I grab my bag, sling it over my shoulders, and I smile when he hands me back my wand. "Thank you, Mr. Potter." I say respectfully and it slides off my tongue so well. He nods his head tightly and turns around, running a hand through his dark hair. Probably going over what we talked about. I go to leave but when I reach the door way I decide to go for another acting award. "Sir," I say to get his attention and try not to choke on that word. When he looks at me I look at the wall, trying to look timid. "Could you... could you not tell anyone about what I told you? I just don't want anyone to know about it... okay?"

He nods his head. "Alright, Gavin." Gavin... he's never called me by my first name before and when I leave the room, closing the door behind me, I can't help but laugh to myself a little. He bought it. Hook, line, and sinker. What a moron.

I head back to the Slytherin dorms with a new bounce to my step. Feeling proud of myself and almost wanting to owl Dad and tell him all about it. He probably wouldn't find it as hilarious as I do and I'd probably get scolded or something like that. Oh, well. I take a short cut through the deserted hallway... or the hallway to heaven as I like to call it because everyone has made out or fucked in this area of the castle at one time or the other. The deserted classrooms they use as storage is a perfect place to get busy if you can brave the thought of getting caught by Filtch and his stupid cat who constantly patrol this area for reasons mentioned before. Towards the end of the hallway, by one of the large windows is a couple who obviously want to get caught because they're standing right out in the open.

I just might heckle them I muse to myself as I move down the dark hallway with a smirk on my face. They aren't making out, in fact it looks like they're just talking to each other and I narrow my eyes a bit to see them better in the dark. The girl is significantly smaller then the guy and her hair is up in a pony tail, making her profile more visible. The light off one of the dim candles shines against her hair... her copper colored hair... her red hair. I stop in my tracks and the two people look to me in surprise. The girl widens her eyes a bit. I look between them a few moments and then I glare at the boy she's with.

"What the fuck are you doing here with my sister, Flint?" I say dangerously and Lavinia drops the book she was holding.

X

**_Lavinia_**

"Gavin." I say stupidly as he shoots daggers at Byron Flint. This isn't good. "Gavin, what are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here, Lavinia?" he asks nastily but his narrowed eyes don't leave Byron who has remained calm and collected. "She's eleven you bloody pervert." He says in a dark voice so close to Dad's that it sends a chill down my spine.

It hits me what he thinks we were doing and I blush such a dark red that I think I might melt. "Oh, Gavin, no we weren't--"

"I know how old she is, Gavin." Byron says softly, cutting me off. It's like I'm not even here. This is terrible. "We weren't doing anything you seem to think we were. She was just returning something of mine."

I bend down and pick up his journal that I had been carrying around all day. I had found it out side, lying on one of the concrete benches, when I went to care of magical creatures class. I didn't know what it was at first and I thought it might have been some body's forgotten text so I picked it up and flipped open the cover. _Byron Flint _was written in a creative looking script on the first page and my heart fluttered. It belonged to him and I was touching it and I had a reason to talk to him. If I could manage it. Since I've been at school Chloe and I have been writing to each other almost every week and she told me a lot about her family, and a lot about her older brother. The more I found out the more I liked him. He just seems so nice.

I resisted looking through it all through Creatures class. I didn't want to seem nosy and it would have been rude to look through it but it was burning a hole into my bag. When lunch came around I skipped and went up to my dorm room with the brown leather journal laying on top of my bed as I paced around, biting my fingernails. It seemed like such a big decision to make. How would I give it back? Should I just give it to Cassius and let him handle it or should I suck it up and be brave? Handing it to him myself with a smile on my face. It was lame... I know and I so badly wanted to see what he wrote in that book. I always saw him with it and I always wondered what he possibly could be doing. Maybe he was a tortured artist who drew pictures of beautiful things, or maybe he was a romantic poet, writing sonnets of girls hair spun from gold. I know it was stupid.

Finally I broke. I couldn't take the curiosity anymore and stomped over to the bed, determined to know Byron Flint's secrets as I flipped it open and went to a random page. You can imagine the over whelming sense of disappointment when I saw Potion notes, written in a neat handwriting. How boring and terribly unromantic is that? I sat on the bed and pulled the curtains around me, like I was doing something terrible and I pulled the journal to me as I crossed my legs. I flipped to another random page, hoping it wasn't more of Slughorn's ramblings. I had to turn the book horizontal to read what he had written. The hand writing seemed different, more messy then the potions notes and the heading simply said Dream Log. Then the rest of it was, I assume, a dream he had. It made no sense to me and he even underlined certain words that I didn't know. I shook my head then, thinking this was a joke before turning to the next page. I turned the book the right way and was almost relieved to see a date scribbled across the top and his neat handwriting telling the story of Cassius, and how he showed up at his house on Christmas Eve looking sad and terrible. He felt sorry for my brother then and wished he could have done more to make him feel better. He said he, out of everyone, would know what it was like to hate your father.

He wrote beautifully and I felt guilty for reading, but I couldn't stop. His handwriting was perfect and unique. The words he used to describe things were elegant and smart sounding. I read another entry about how one of the scars on his back started bleeding again after five years of them being healed. He had to go to a professional healer to close it up and he wrote about how badly it hurt and how he felt so weak for crying in front of his sister. My heart broke a little at that and I tried to close the book but I couldn't. I felt like I was getting to know him in a way no one else did. I felt bad and I felt special. I couldn't decide which. He wrote about the first sexual experience he had with a muggle girl last summer and I blushed and felt a twinge of something like envy. But then he went on to talk about how much he hated it because he hates being touched. It makes him uncomfortable because of what his Dad use to do to him and what his Dad use to let other people do to him.

I couldn't read the rest of that entry and I flipped to one more page before I put it away in my bag. It just said _Beautiful Words _at the top and there were hundreds of words written at different angles with different ink across the page. Like it was something he did all the time when he found a word that he liked. Just jotting it down quickly so he could remember. Eloquent was one of the words and soliloquy was another. Symphony, Tranquility, essence, skylark, melancholy... and hundreds more grouped together. I had to flip the journal around a few times to read the others but I stopped dead when I saw one word, scribbled at the bottom in bold, elegant cursive.

_Lavinia._

I stared at it for a while. Not really believing what I was seeing. I've always kind of hated my name. I thought it was old ladiesh and annoying but the way he writes it makes it look... beautiful.

After that the guilt was too much and I closed the journal and tucked it in my bag. I didn't really see him the rest of the day and at dinner he seemed strange and grumpy, probably because he was missing his book and I had it. I just didn't know how to approach him. It was just by chance that I found him in that hallway. I was coming back from the library, back to my common room when I ran into him there. I don't know what he was doing by the dungeons or why he was by himself but that didn't stop me from stuttering like an idiot when I got his attention.

"I-I have something of yours." I told him like a creep. Digging into my bag, spilling mostly all of my things over the floor. "Sorry." I whispered with a blush as I bent down to gather my things that were scattered all over the place.

"Let me help." He said in that smooth voice and I couldn't look into his eyes after reading his journal because he would probably know I did and feel betrayed that I broke his privacy. "There was a lot of stuff in there." He commented as he bent down beside me and helped me get my things back into my miserable bag.

"Yeah." That's the genius thing I came up with and as I was stuffing a few quills back into my satchel his hand froze on the ink well he was picking up. I reluctantly followed his gaze to his worn looking leather book by my knee. "Oh, um." That's what I said and let it hang there as his strong hand reached out and picked it up off the floor.

Now I was horribly embarrassed and ashamed. "You found this?" He said and he sounded relieved instead of the angry I imagined.

I nodded my head and stood up after all of my things were in order, he followed suit and I looked down at his shoes. "It was outside when I went to class... and I picked it up to give back to you." I said and I realized it was probably the most I said at one time with out stuttering or saying um. "I thought I'd find you sooner." I mumbled.

"I was freaking out." He admitted to me with and smiled when I flicked a glance up at him. "Thank you, Lavinia." He said and I got chills when he said my name.

The way he was looking at me... I knew he wanted to know if I read it. He looked almost worried and he studied my face and I looked away again, out the window this time to look at the forbidden forest.

"Did you..." He starts uncomfortably as he put the journal under his arm. "Did you let anyone else look at this?" He asked and it surprised me that he sounded so strained.

I shook my head but then I couldn't help but tell him. I don't know why. "I read some of it." I had whispered, thinking he would hate me then. "I'm sorry and I know it was wrong but I couldn't help it and I swear I won't tell anyone what I read and it was rude of me. I know that. Just... I'm sorry." I said that all in one breath and reluctantly I looked at him as he calmly took me in. "Forgive me?" I said because it was something my Mom would say to my Dad when he was upset with her.

"So, you probably think I'm a freak now, eh?" He said, trying to sound light hearted and such but I could tell he was uncomfortable and I thought I ruined something.

"Oh, god, no I don't think that." I looked down then and put my hand up to my forehead. "What I did was so unbelievably rude and I am so very sorry." I whispered. I kind of felt like crying.

"Is this yours?" I looked to him nervously as he held the journal out in front of him. A bright pink post it note was sticking to the front. I didn't even notice it before. It must have happend while in my bag.

"Oh, um, yeah." I said taking his journal and taking the note off. Only I can remove them, they're magically programmed that way so I can bookmark pages when I study. They were in my stocking this year but I realized how rude I was being again by taking _his_ journal with out even asking. "I'm--"

But I never got to finish that because that's when Gavin decided to show up. Saying those terrible things and being a general jerk. I handed the book back to Byron and tried to plead with my brother not to be any more jerky then necessary. "It's okay, Gavin." I said quietly.

He looked really upset and it kind of threw me off guard. He wouldn't even look at me as he clenched his wand hand. "Did you ask her to meet you here, Flint?" My brother asked and the way he said it made _here_ seem like the worst place in the world.

"No." He says simply and I looked between them nervously. Not really understanding what's going on.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"Gavin." I scold again, trying to get his attention. "Stop it. I was just giving his book back."

"I'm sure."

"Gavin..." I say again, trying to get him to understand because he is embarrassing me so bad right now.

"I should be heading back." Byron announces. He looks to me and his expression seems apologetic. "Thank you, Lavinia." He says and the way he says my name makes me feel amazing... but I just nod my head like a moron.

"I don't want you near my sister again, Flint." Gavin says hatefully and I want to throttle him. He's usually the laid back one who doesn't care about anything. "If I see you hanging around in dark hallways with her again I'll kill you. I don't care how much my brother loves you." He says and my mouth fell open. This was so unlike him. "Do you understand." he said coldly in perfect imitation of our father.

"I think I get it." Byron said cooly before storming off. When he was out of hearing range I crossed my arms and glared at my brother so hard that I thought I was going to burn a hole right into him.

"Why did you do that?" I ask with a stomp of my foot.

"What were you thinking?" He says instead, grabbing my arm and walking me towards our dorms. "He is sixteen and shouldn't be hanging out with an eleven year old girl."

I hate that he talks about me like I was some baby who can't take care of myself. "You're crazy." I tell him, stepping out of his grasp and stomping ahead of him. "I hate you." I say nastily because I'm mad.

"Byron Flint is a freak, Lavinia." He says and it sparks something inside of me.

"No, he's not. You are." I say hatefully. "He's nice and sweet and he's Cassius' best friend."

"No one said Cassius was normal either." He walks past me then, because his strides are so much longer then mine. He reaches our common room before me and leans against the wall with his arms crossed. "I meant what I said." He says darkly as I walk pass him to climb the girls stairs.

"You say that like I care." I tell him with a glare.

I stomp up the stair case. Plotting something terrible to do to Gavin that would really mess with him. I am so angry right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N- So, sorry for the wait. I know it's annoying. Just a side note.... yesterday was my 21st birthday... so if you would like to, you know, review. That would be a cool gift._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Gavin**_

"You are being ridiculous."

"I am not." I say stiffly as I glare at Byron Flint. He's staring down at his plate at the Gryffindor table like the pounce that he is.

"Yes, you are." Wanda answers as she picks at her food with a sigh. "I don't know why you think this is such a big deal. He's like five years older then her. It's not like anything was going to happen."

I look to her from the corner of my eyes. "Maybe he's a pedophile." I state flatly and she rolls her eyes.

"Honestly." She's getting annoyed but I don't care. I go back to glaring at Flint with a dark look on my face. "And you should stop looking at him that way or I think your sister might murder you."

I look down the table towards the first year Slytherin girls and see Lavinia head of red hair. She's looking right at me and she narrows her eyes when I look at her. She sneers a bit before turning to her friends and whispering something to them with a fierce look on her face. I don't care if she's upset or that she hates me now. She shouldn't have been in a dark deserted hallway with an older guy like she was. She's too young and naïve to understand what that means but I'm not.

She's lucky I haven't told Dad about it yet. He would probably pull her out of school.

"I just know how guys are, alright?" I say harshly as I take a drink of pumpkin juice from my glass. "They're only after one thing."

As soon as I said that I knew it was the wrong thing to say around my girlfriend because her eyes snap to mine and she drops her fork so she can cross her arms. "And what is that 'one thing' exactly?" She's asks in a bitchy voice.

God, girls are tiresome. "You know what I mean." I snap as I glare at Flint again, trying to make him uncomfortable.

"No, I don't. Why don't you enlighten me?"

I turn and face her with a tick in my jaw. "Will you just shut up?" I say cruelly because I'm mad. "You can be so annoying sometimes. You give me a headache."

Anger flairs in her eyes and she sets her jaw. She's pissed now. "I'm going back to my table." She says narrowly. "Don't even think about talking to me tonight, Gavin Malfoy." She stands up and stomps back to the Ravenclaw table. Not even bothering to take her half eaten plate of food with her. She plops down on the bench and starts speaking to a group of girls with animated hand gestures that I know are never good. They all stop what they're doing to glare at me and I roll my eyes.

I'll have the Ravenclaw fourth year girl gang after me until I apologize. That's just wonderful.

I ignore all their hostile looks as I turn back to my meal and finish off my plate. I look up again to send another hateful glare at Byron Flint because he deserves it. He's talking to Cassius, whose sitting right beside him. My brother must feel my heated glare because he looks up and focuses on me. He cocks an eyebrow in question so I nod my head beside him towards the culprit of my rage. He looks to Byron then to me and shrugs his shoulders like he doesn't know what I'm upset about and it pisses me off so I stand up and leave the Great Hall, headed towards the Defense class room for another detention.

As I'm walking down the dark corridor I hear someone say my name but I don't turn around. They say it again louder and I give in." Gavin!" I stop walking and turn around.

"What?"

"What was that look all about?" Cassius asks as he jogs up to me. Looking concerned and all noble like he always does.

"Your friend is a pedo-pervert." The look on his face is almost comical.

"What?"

"Oh, so your friend didn't tell you he was lurking around the fuck hallway with our little sister?" I refuse to say his name right now.

"He told me she just returned his journal." He says seriously. Like I was being out of line.

He looks at my wrist and scrunches up his eyebrows. "What's that?"

Cassius always looks perfect so I think he's referring to the shabby state of my clothes. I shrug. "That's not the point."

"No, what's that on your wrist?" He grabs my arm and looks at the drawing on my forearm. "Did you do this?" He asks as he studies the work I did when I was in Charms earlier today.

I momentarily forget my anger and smirk while looking down at my handy work as well. It's just a pattern of random shapes and I think it looks cool. "Yeah, I did it with the black, no smudge, ink that Mom sent us."

He rolls his eyes and gives me my arm back. "That's going to be on there forever, Gavin." He says like an old man.

"I want a tattoo anyways." I say with a shrug.

"You know Mom would kill you." He says dismissively as he puts his hands in his pockets. "That ear ring just about did her in last year." He nods to the silver stud in my ear and I smile.

"Dad has one." I've been working up my justifications for a tattoo since I was twelve.

Cassius' face suddenly turns blank. "That's not a tattoo, Gavin. He was branded. You don't want that."

I hate when he talks like that. When he acts like some wise older person with all this knowledge stored away. He's barely even a year older then me. "Whatever." I say, because he made me get off subject. I shake my head and set my jaw again. "I have to get to detention." I say, and I say it so often now a days that it's like a regular thing in my every day life. "You tell Flint I'm keeping my eye on him."

Cassius snorts, not taking my threat as seriously as I mean it. "Right, see you around." He runs a hand through his hair like he was hesitant to do so. "I better get back. My _girlfriend_ is probably wondering were I am." He sneers hatefully and I laugh. "Really, I don't know what to do. That girl is a bloody lunatic."

I look over his shoulder and raise my eyebrows in mock surprise. "Oh, hi, Dani. What are you doing here?"

Cassius panics and spins around quickly. When he sees that I was lying he turns around and punches me in the arm. "That wasn't funny."

I laugh as I grab my stinging arm. "It's funny because it's probable. She's probably hiding in your pocket right now, just so she can stay close to you."

He glares at me and I smile charmingly. "She just likes me." He says softly, like it was justifying her madness.

"No, she's crazy." I smirk. "She gives good head, though."

"Oh, god, Gavin!" He goes to hit me again but I dodge it and start peddling back words so I'm not late for my Potter meeting.

"Hey, you were the one that accepted my left overs." I say before turning around. "Bye, Cassius. Don't forget to tell Flint."

"Bloody prick…" I hear him grumble and I start whistling to myself all the way to the stairway leading down into the dungeons.

I take a moment to collect myself out side of Potter's classroom and crack my neck before opening the door. I'm ready for my theatrical detention. I plaster a smile on my face before I go in.

"Gavin." He greets me as he stands from his desk.

I resist the urge to call him Harry, just to piss him off. Teachers always hate it when you call them by their first name for some reason. "Professor." I nod my head and make my way over to him. "What's on the agenda for tonight?"

My detentions have been easier since we're practically friends now. I'm like the admiring pupil hanging off his every word as he tells me stories about his Auror days and all the amazing things he use to do then. I have to admit some of the stuff he did was actually pretty awesome. They really don't beat my Dad's Death Eater stories, though. He only told them to me… and I know he edited them a lot but I still thought they were cool. I'm not a blood purist or anything but I do think there's something awesome about the whole war thing.

"I thought you could help me grade some of these tests." He tells me, pointing to the chair in front of his desk, across from him.

_Joy_, I think sarcastically as I plop down and grab one of the grading quills. He hands me a stack of papers and the answer key before going back down to grading the essay's in front of him. It's as boring as hell but it sure beats out the manual labor he was having me do before. I look down at the second years test before me. It's multiple choice and ridiculously easy. The first answer is A, simple enough. I look away from the answer key, to the kids test. I can't tell if it's an A or a B because the hand writing it so terrible. Because I'm feeling charitable tonight I let it pass and go to the second one.

"So, are you ready for the game tomorrow?" Potter asks while looking down at the parchment in front of him.

Here it comes… the conversation part of the detentions. I really brought it on myself but it is annoying. "Hufflepuff doesn't have a chance." I say distractedly as I put a red X on top of a wrong answer and write _seriously?_ beside it. The answer was obvious on that one and I draw and arrow to the correct answer. _You should be embarrassed,_ I write underneath it. They shouldn't have missed it and I think my snarky comments might actually help these stupid children. Hey, if I know it, then they should.

"You'll be rooting for your brother then?"

I flick a look up at him. "Always." I say in a rare display of loyalty to my wonderfully ridiculous older brother. "He's an excellent seeker." I look down and mark another wrong answer. _Are you stupid?_ I write carelessly by the correct answer, while circling it a few times to make my point. I see an opportunity to slip in a compliment on him. Maybe he'll send me back to my common room early tonight. "I heard you were pretty good back in the day."

He smirks and pushes up his glasses. "I just loved playing the game." He says almost wistfully. "You know, your Mom was a pretty good chaser."

"Yeah, I know." I watch him again as he marks something down. Moron.

"I actually have something for you." He says as he sits back and I look back down at the test in my hands. _You should really consider repeating your second year. _I scribble that at the bottom of the page and turn it over quickly so Potter doesn't see.

"Really?" I try to sound curious as I look up to him. I know I have my Mother's eyes. I wonder if that makes him more partial to me as opposed to my brother. I guess it doesn't hurt.

He nods his head and scoots back so he can open one of the drawers. I cock my head to the side as he sets a plain looking envelope in front of me and when I look at him questioningly, he smiles.

"It's from your Grandfather."

My Grandfather is dead. I bite that comment back and pick up the envelope. "Why?" Is all I manage to ask as I take the letter out and unfold it. I refuse to acknowledge my relation to the man who Rose and Julie Weasley call Papaw. Lucius Malfoy, the Death Eater who was killed by ten Aurors, would never allow anyone to call him such a stupid name like _Papaw_… and the man just seems so much cooler then a stupid muggle obsessed dude with glasses.

"I've told him about you." He says and I almost roll my eyes. He must think we're b.f.f. "He just wanted to keep in touch and he wants to get to know you" He leans back in his chair and crosses his arms. "He's only seen you a handful of times."

I tried to cover my displeasure at this letter but I guess I wasn't successful because Potter leaned forward. "Listen, Gavin. I know what it's like to come from a messed up family. If I had grandparents who wanted to talk to me… I would jump at the chance."

I shift my jaw from side to side as I decide how I want to approach this. This I won't fake. I put the letter back in the envelope with out reading it and slide it back towards him. "I don't care about these people." I say, tapping my fingers on the letter. They've hurt my family enough. I won't try to spin this.

"They care about you." He says with a total straight face and I can't help but snort out loud.

"Does he even know when my birthday is? Or how about my middle name… does he know that?" I ask but don't wait for an answer. "_They_ don't care about me or my mom, or my brother and sisters…. Arthur Weasley is the only bearable one out of the whole stock and even he is shifty."

He slides the letter back at me. "Just take it, Gavin. You might change your mind."

Reluctantly I pick it up and put it in my pocket. I'm tired of talking about it so I grab the grading quill and go back to marking out wrong answers, hoping he'll leave me alone. He starts to say something else but a knock at the door makes him jump. He excuses himself and goes into the hallway, shutting the door after him to talk to whoever just came. I throw the quill down and rub my eyes as I relax into my chair.

I can not wait for these fucking detentions to be over. To stall time until he comes back in I start sorting through things on his desk. On the right side, under a pile of papers, is the answer key to the test my class will be having next Friday. I smirk to myself as I pull out my wand and take the letter out of my pocket. I turn the letter over to the back where there's no writing and I use my wand to copy the answers from the key. It copies all of it perfectly, every answer and question. I put the test answers back under the stack of papers where I found it before folding up the letter, my new cheat sheet, and placing it in my pocket.

A few seconds later Potter comes back in and apologizes for leaving me by myself. I can't help but smile at him.

"After you finish that pile you can head out." He says, sitting down heavily on his chair again.

I watch him closely. "Thank you, sir." I say, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"Will you be going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

I start marking up tests again. _Really?_ I write under another wrong answer, _A troll would know this. _Potter repeats his question when I don't answer and I look up from my fun little notes.

This is that dangerous territory he lets himself get in and I smirk to myself when I answer. "Yes. What about you, Professor? Are you going to get out of this old castle for a while?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "I don't think so."

This is where Potter is his weakest. Where he lets the lines between teacher and student blur… and where he becomes 'inappropriate' by sharing personal things with me. The more of these encounters I rack up the higher chances of him getting the sack… if I choose to point this out to anyone.

I make sure to gage his reaction while I tell him my big news. I was debating whether I should tell him or not… but it should be interesting. "My Mother's going to be there." His eyes snap to mine and I look down innocently while writing another horrid comment on some poor kid's paper. _Are you really this dumb? Tell me this is a joke_. "It's my sister's birthday. So she's going to meet her there to give her presents." I fail to mention my Father will probably be with her as well… because I'm a bastard like that.

Really he deserves this. The idiot shouldn't be after my Mom after all these years. I don't care if she loved him once, I don't care if he has this idealized version of her. It's pitiful that he still thinks he has a chance. I suppose he thinks my Mother secretly wants to leave my Dad…. Like my Dad would ever let that happen. It's not like he has not been dating this whole time during my parent's marriage. He's all over the gossip pages in the paper as well.

"You can go ahead and leave." He says in a light, thoughtful tone. "I can finish all of this up."

I smile at him and nod my head, making sure all my marked up papers are already in the done pile so he won't look over them. I tell him goodbye and leave the room, shaking my head at his gullibility as I make my way back to my dorm. When I get to my room most of my mates are still awake. Terrance and Brutus are playing a game of exploding snaps while Kip studies, lounging on his bed with a screwed up look on his face.

"What are you working on there, Kip?" I ask lightly as I throw off my vest and heel out of my shoes.

"DADA." He says distractingly. "If I don't pass this test my Dad will kill me."

A dangerous smirk crosses my face as I take out the stupid letter my 'Grandfather' wrote me that has my cheat sheet on the back. "Five sickles and you can study this instead."

I give the same offer to my other roommates and I collect their money before I let them copy the answers.

X

_**Cassius**_

I close my eyes and inhale the crisp air, letting myself hover in the air for a few moments before focusing on the game again. The Hufflepuff seeker, some short guy with acne, is hovering a few feet away from me, watching my every movement in the creepiest way. Ready to chase after me if I spot the snitch first. Which I probably will because he's too focused on me to bother trying to look for it himself. That's just laziness right there.

A flick of something shiny catches my eyes and my head snaps towards the Slytherin stands. False alarm. It was just some chick's necklace. I grip my broom a little tighter and crack my neck as I look over the crowd. There use to be a huge house rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor but now that I have two siblings and a girlfriend in there I can tell the house is a little divided on who to cheer for. We all know they aren't going to cheer for the Hufflepuffs, though. So the fact that they even came to this game is astonishing.

"And Julie Weasley makes an excellent throw!" The announcer yells and I watch one of my cousins… my team's main chaser, smile as she zooms past me.

She's not as bad as the others… but she's still annoying as hell. Mom, Dad, and Evelyn are in their usual seats in the family section, keeping a safe distance from the hordes of Weasleys that show up to every game. Even from here I can tell my Dad has his glasses on and he's not focusing on the game. He's looking at something far off to the left, by the base of the Hufflepuff goal posts. Out of curiosity I follow his gaze and that's when I spot it. The snitch is fluttering frantically around the three hoops, close to the sand pit.

Adrenaline pumps through my body at the sight and I angle my broom and take off after it.

"And Malfoy seems to have spotted the snitch!" I hear the announcer croon as the wind flies through my hair and cape. "Doggin is close behind."

The small ball zips around the bottom of the pitch and I tilt my broom down to get closer to it. The idiot Hufflepuff seeker gets in my way when I try to make a sharp turn to follow and I run into him, nearly falling off of my broom.

"Watch where you're going." I hiss at him as I catch my balance. He looks a little sheepish and he blushes, muttering an apology to me. I almost sneer at him. It's no fun to play with people who don't take this game seriously.

The snitch swoops up fast and I have to jerk my broom up to follow it as it zooms through the players at the top of the pitch, throwing the quaffle around. I nearly collide with a bludger before I finally snatch the golden little ball, grasping it with my fingers and sighing in relief as the audience cheers.

I enjoy the high of winning for a few moments before touching down on the ground and joining my team mates in celebration. I look up to the parents stands again to see if they were watching and I see Evie hanging off the edge of the box, blowing me kisses and waving with a sweet smile on her face. Dad puts his hand on her shoulder and she stops to look up to him with a guilty look on her face like she was in trouble. He lifts her up so she can see better. She smiles at him before turning back to me and waving frantically again. I smile at them and my Dad winks before I turn back to Sid, who's our keeper, as he gives me a chest bump that nearly bashes me to the ground.

"Good work, Malfoy." He cheers as we make our way back to the lockers to clean up. "I thought you were going to let that Huffle idiot distract you."

I snort. "Because he was so interesting."

"He was making eyes at you." Sid wiggles his eyebrows at me suggestively and I hit him in the stomach with my broom.

"Don't be foul." I say seriously as we get into the locker rooms. The team captain starts mumbling something about a good game and what not but I just ignore him and go over to my locker to strip out of uniform. The Hufflepuffs come in a few moments later, looking all solemn and upset but I ignore all of them.

The girls go to their side of the area, through the door that locks out all boys because we're not to be trusted I suppose. I make sure they're out of the room before I open my locker. We have to share the locker room with all the other teams and the lockers are organized alphabetically, with our names written towards the center in Madam Hooches chicken peck script. So mine,-_C. Malfoy_-, is right next to my brothers. –_G. Malfoy._- and his always smells suspicious so I try to avoid it the best I can.

I take off my shin and arm guards, stretching my muscles as I go. I unclasp my cape and pull off my red and gold jumper, pushing it in my locker for the house-elves to clean later. As I'm unbuckling my belt Sid tries to say something to me but I ignore him as I look into the darkness of my locker… Something is missing. The little thing that holds my soap and shampoo is gone and I scowl before turning towards Gavin's locker.

He always takes my things with out asking.

I grab his lock and type in the numbers to open it. His birthday, he never changes it. When it pops open I clench my fists before dragging out my things, slamming it shut again when I'm finished. It's not my fault he's an idiot who never remembers to bring his own things. I wish I had a quill so I could write on his locker to stop stealing my fucking stuff. I shake my head as I remove my remaining clothes and tie a white towel around my hips as I walk off towards the showers, with black flip flops on my feet. I don't want to get any toe funguses.

The showers are divided by thin walls that reach mid chest to give us a little bit of privacy so I pick one towards the back and step in, closing the door behind me as I put my bag on the shelf in the corner and remove my towel, hanging it over to side of the stall. I turn on the water and step under it with my eyes closed, just enjoying the feel of the warm water on my body.

"Pst, Malfoy." I groan as Sid picks the stall beside mine. "Malfoy." He says again. I grunt to show I heard him and wipe some wet hair out of my eyes, causing it to stick straight up. "Your boyfriends in here." He whispers and I crack my eyes open to glare at him. "He might try to peek in." He says with a smirk.

I shake my head and go back to enjoying my shower, not really understanding all the gay jokes he's making. I grab my soap and start cleaning my body, tilting my head to the side to get my neck and tilting it the other way to get the other side. I wash my face and run my fingers through my hair again. It's getting longer, I need a hair cut.

"Cass."

"What do you want?" I snap, annoyed with him already. I turn my neck to glare at him as he spikes his dark hair in stupid looking little notches, with the help of his soap.

"Do you think if I asked your cousin out she'll say yes?" He asks conversationally.

I don't even know which one he's talking about but I scowl anyways. "I think Jason is already seeing someone." I say and start laughing when he throws his bar of soap at me. It misses me by a foot and that makes me laugh harder."I'm not giving that back." I tell him as I go to clean my hair.

"Priss." I hear him grumble as he washes out his spikes.

I try not to listen to the other conversations that are happening in the steamy showers here. It's always kind of awkward anyways but it does feel good to get clean right after the game. I'm kind of thankful that I have my father's slender build considering the circumstances but Sid is a little on the heavy side and he has no quarrels with walking about starkers.

I hang my head and let the water run over my face and chest as I close my eyes and think about the game. I'm glad we won but Slytherin is undefeated right now… so they'll probably get the house cup this year. _Freaking Gavin_…

"Cassius." Sid whispers again and I turn, ready to tell him off for bugging me but he leans in closer, putting his arm over the divider before I get a chance to. "He's staring at you, mate." He whispers, nodding his head to someone behind me.

"Personal space." I snap, nodding to the hand that's on my side of shower stall. He shrugs and pulls back but I can't help but look over my shoulder.

The acne riddled hufflepuff seeker is looking at me. He blushes and turns around quickly. _Fucking wonderful_ I think sarcastically to myself. Suddenly I'm not comfortable being naked in this room so I turn off my shower and grab my towel to wrap around my hips again. I storm out of the shower room and back to my locker where I get dressed in my regular clothes that I stash here for after the games.

I don't even wait on Sid, or any one else for that matter, as I go back towards the castle. I take a back stair case towards the tower to avoid the crowd. When I turn the corner at the top of the landing I hear a voice I know quite well.

"I already told you." Weasley sneers and I debate whether I should just turn around and take another route, but I won't change my plans for him. "Now stop nagging me about it."

"Jason…" I can see them now. Jason Weasley and Samantha Flint are standing across from each other, obviously having a fight. "We should talk about this."

I keep walking like it was nothing. "No, I'm done talking about it."

"You're a jerk." She tells him through clenched teeth.

"And you're a stupid bitch."

I stop in my tracks when I hear that and they both turn towards me. "What do you want?" He says to me defensively, eyeing me up and down.

I flick a glance at Sam as she blushes and turns away with her arms crossed. "Don't talk to her like that."

He snorts. "Coming from you, with that father you have? That's laughable, Malfoy."

"Don't talk to her like that again." I say in a sharper voice, ignoring what he said.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. "She's my girl, Cassie. Not yours… no matter how bad you want her."

I don't have my wand but I do have my fists, so I lunge at him.

X

_**Lavinia**_

I smile at Twyla. "I'm serious. He would love to hang out with you." I tell her as we walk towards the village. "Gavin told me he thought you were interesting."

"Oh, I don't know." She says as she stares at Gavin who's walking a few paces in front of us. His girlfriend isn't hanging off of him so I guess he still hasn't apologized to her. Of course the whole school knows about it. "He seems like he's distracted."

"He's just like that." I say dismissively. She pulls the sleeves down on her pokadotted shirt and smiles at me. "He has a funny personality, though." I tell her slyly. I want Gavin to have a horrid Hogsmeade trip. "He'll pretend to be mean and snarky, but he's just joking. So if he tells you to leave him alone, don't. He'll like you more if you catch on to his humor."

"Seriously?" She says with her huge, bug like eyes lighting up.

I nod my head. I do feel a little guilty using her to get some revenge but… well… ok so I don't feel so guilty. Sue me.

"He is cute." She says as she fluffs her bushy head of hair. She tied a giant red bow in it today... making it look especially atrocious.

Yuck. I smile at her anyways and push her slightly forward. "Go ahead and talk to him."

She straightens her spine and quickens her pace to catch up to him. When she does she grabs his arm and smiles brightly at him as he jerks back and looks horrified. I watch closely as she starts talking to him, ignoring his hostile glare as they walk through the gates and into Hogsmeade. That's just the tip of the iceburg. Gavin better watch out.

"So, what are we doing today for your birthday, Lavinia?" Serena asks me as I fall back into step with them.

When I came back to school she was kind of distant with me and I assumed that my father must have scared her into not being my friend anymore. But much to my annoyance she was willing to put all of that aside and be my 'best' friend again. Only because my Dad is the minister and my family's rich. I know that's the reason.

"Actually, I'm meeting my parents at the ice cream parlor for a while." I say dismissively and I've learned from my mistakes. I will not invite her to come along with me.

"I love ice cream." She says and I know she wants me ask her but I refuse to.

"Me too." Is all I say before walking off and towards our meeting place.

I'm confused when I see just my Mom and Evelyn waiting outside of the ice cream place, looking all agitated. I walk over to them and my Mom greets me with a soft smile.

"Happy birthday, Liv." She says and her eyes dart to something across the street.

"Happy Birthday!" Evie rolls on her toes to get my attention and I hug her before turning to my Mom again. "We got you some new clothes, and a new—"

"That's enough, Evelyn." My Mom cuts her off, tugging on one of her pigtails. I laugh at the glare she sends up to Mom. "We want to leave some element of surprise, don't we?"

Evelyn crosses her arms and pouts. "Where's Dad?" I ask as she opens the door for me to walk in. I follow her eyes across the street again and see him... and Harry Potter… looking not too pleased to be in each other's company. "What are they doing?" I don't move from my spot.

"Well, um…. They're just talking." She says quickly. "Let's go inside now." She says, grabbing my arm and none too gently pulling me inside.

We sit down at one of the red leather booths to wait for our waiter. "So, do you feel any older, miss twelve year old?"

"Not really." I say with a shrug.

The waiter comes around and I order a strawberry milk shake and Evelyn gets a Sunday split. Mom doesn't get anything and she keeps on chewing on her lower lip as she looks over my shoulder, towards the door.

"What are they talking about?" I manage to ask. I know it's my birthday but this just seems so much more interesting.

"Who?" She asks, focusing on me again as Evie takes out some crayons and piece of paper from Mom's purse. She's too distracted to notice.

"Um, Dad and Mr. Potter." I say slowly, even though we both know she knows who I meant.

"Nothing important." She lies terribly. "I brought your presents with me." She says, trying to smile brightly at me as she reaches into her bag. It's now that she realizes my sister's been digging in it and she makes a funny face before pulling out a small purple bag. "I wasn't sure if you would want to open them here, or in your dorm so I had your father magic this to fit all of them."

I take the small purse and look inside. I smile at the stack of large presents in there before closing it up and looking at the bag again that's no larger then my hand. Magic is amazing.

"The gift from your Grandma is in there as well." She tells me as the waiter comes back and sets down my milkshake and Evie's giant bowl of ice cream. "So make sure you write her a thank you note. She always gets you the most wonderful things."

"Alright." I mumble. A few kids from school walk in and smile at me before taking a seat and I take a drink from my straw. "Did you read the Daily Prophet today?" I ask my Mom softly.

I did. It was kind of hard to ignore the front page. There was another muggle born who was coming out against my Dad, supporting the story of the guy who tried to kill him. Something about abuse and torture… it was hard to read with everyone talking today but I understood the general gist of it. It wasn't good.

"Yes." She says as she tucks the napkin into the collar of Evie's dress.

"Is Dad going to go to Azkaban?"

She looks at me then and shakes her head. "The man tried to kill him, Lavinia." Is all she says and her eyes snap to the door when it opens again.

It's Dad and all heads turn towards him as he makes his way over to us. A few people come up to ask him questions or to take their picture with him and he handles it well in that smooth way that he does, before reaching our booth.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." He says when he reaches me, kissing the top of my head. I scoot over so he can sit down and when he does he gives my Mom a pointed look that I can't decipher. "I saw Gavin outside. He seemed like he was in a bad mood." He comments and I smirk into my milkshake. "This little girl was following him around. It was kind of weird."

I snort out loud at that and they both turn towards me. I cough to cover it and take another drink.

"So, how does it feel to be twelve?" He asks me with a nudge. I'm tired of answering that question.

"It feels alright." I answer as I stare at the pictures on the wall.

Evelyn is still devouring her Sunday like she's never had food before, getting it all over her face and making the napkin in her collar earn it's keep. "Evelyn," He scolds and she looks up to him with her eyes confused. "Eat like a proper lady."

"Draco, she's five." My Mom shakes her head as Evelyn goes back to inhaling her ice cream.

He shrugs before looking down at his watch and then he smiles at me. "We won't keep you for very long. I know you probably want to have fun with your friends." He makes a motion with his hand and the waiter scurries back towards us, looking a lot more nervous now that my Dad's here. "It's my daughter's birthday." He says and I blush. What's he doing? "Do you have something special for her?"

"Dad, don't." I whisper with a red face as the waiter nods and walks off.

He turns to me and puts a strand of hair behind my ear. I could kill him right now. "Your mother wouldn't let me take you out of Hogsmeade. So we have to celebrate any way we can."

I see the waiter reemerge. A small cup cake is in his hands with a candle lit on the top of the bright pink icing and sprinkles. It seems like every freaking employ is following after him. They start clapping as they snake their way towards us and I send a panicked look towards Mom as I slide down in my seat in hopes of hiding and waiting it out till it's over. There are people from school here. What is my Dad thinking?

When they reach us they start singing the Birthday song so freaking loudly it hurts my own ears and I glare at Evelyn when she starts singing louder then everyone. At least my Mother looks sympathetic….

They set the cupcake down in front of me and I blow out the flame quickly so they'll go away. I feel like my face is steaming and when they finally leave I glare at my Dad.

"Happy Birthday, Princess." He says with a wink as he takes a drink from my milkshake.

Apparently my humiliation means nothing to him so I frown and take my glass back from him, putting it out of his reach. "I tried to find Cassius to come join us but he was no where to be found." He tells us as he put his arms across the back of the booth ledge.

"He probably wouldn't want to come anyways." My mother says as she leans forward, with her elbows on the table.

She smiles at Dad and he smirks at her.

I won't tell them that they couldn't find Cass because he wasn't allowed to come today. Apparently he got in another fight with Jason Weasley and now he's stuck at the castle. It's almost funny how crazy Cassius has been this year. He's usually the laid back one. The rest of our little meal is kind of boring. Mostly Mom and Dad talk about things while making eyes at each other. Which is always annoying and when we're finished they both feel the need to hug me and kiss me in public. Like I wasn't embarrassed enough already Dad kissed Mom outside of the ice cream place in front of everyone. I can't stand them sometimes.

I stuff my hands into my pockets when I leave them, nodding my head to the guard wizards who are stationed outside as I look around for my group of 'friends.' On my way down the street I run into Gavin and his new little stalker. He wishes me a happy birthday and Twyla does as well, still attached to his arm like a parasite.

"Are you having a good time, Twyla?" I ask in a light voice that betrays my position in the whole thing.

I smirk at him before realization dawns on his face and he glares at me.

I'm not nearly finished with him yet.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Cassius_**

"You had no right to do that, Cassius. You had no right at all."

"I was just trying to help." I explain to her while nursing my hurt hand again. Everyone's at Hogsmeades right now but me…. and apparently Sam, who stayed back to yell at me. It is the most she's talked to me in years. That's kind of funny if you think about it. "He shouldn't have called you that name."

She huffs and crosses her arms. She caught me leaving the Great Hall and has been scolding me ever since for beating up her boyfriend. I got tired of it after a while and sat down on one of the stairs while she paced back and forth in front of me. Barely even looking at me as she told me I shouldn't have done what I did.

"It's none of your business." She hisses and I narrow my eyes at her.

"Fine." I say sharply and she looks surprised that I took that tone with her. "I won't try to help you again, Flint." I say her last name to make it sting. "You don't have to worry about it. When your asshole boyfriend starts cussing you out again, I won't bother."

I stand up and walk past her to go back to my dorm. I convinced Daniella to go to the village with her friends and leave me alone. I'm surprised now that I wish she would have stayed so I didn't have to get yelled at by the girl I've loved since I was four. I start stomping away from her, trying not to think about the conversation we just had until she says my name and I stop.

"You don't understand." She says tiredly.

"I understand perfectly." I look at her over my shoulder. "Your Father was a bastard, Samantha. Byron has the scars to prove it… you shouldn't let a guy treat you like that."

We're silent for a while and I look ahead again, ready to take a step forward. "I'm pregnant." She says quickly, like she wasn't sure if she could tell me.

My heart stops beating when she says that and I slowly turn around. Hoping that I heard wrong… praying that I heard wrong. She has her arms wrapped around her like she was cold and tears sting her eyes as she looks at the wall beside her. I take a step to her and she wipes her eyes.

"Please, don't tell my brother." She whispers in a broken voice. It hurts me and I lay aside the disgust I feel that she let Jason Weasley touch her like that as I reach out and touch her shoulder.

"That's what the fight was about?" I ask carefully. Not really sure how to handle this or what I should say because we aren't even close… but I feel bad for her.

She nods her head, keeping her head away from me. I bring my hand back, not really sure if I want to touch her because now I know how close her and Weasley actually got, but she turns into my chest and starts sobbing. I pat her back awkwardly as she soaks my shirt. I hate that she had sex with him and this situation is like some terrible cautionary teen story they force us to read once a year in health class. I want her to tell me she's joking.

I look around the hallway to make sure no one's lurking about. I don't want anyone to see or hear this. "I know I don't know you very well." She says and my chest clenches at that. If I had it my way that would have been different but now I'm too late. "But I haven't really told anyone yet and I think I need to talk about it. I think I might burst and you seem like a good guy. You've been a good friend to my brother all these years…"

Friend. I'm always the friend, aren't I? "So, um, what are you going to do?" I ask when I bring my arms back and put it in my pocket because I'm so horribly uncomfortable. My whole dream world just shattered when she said that and I know now she'll never be mine… and I'm not even sure if I want her anymore after I know this. She seems different now. She seems… tainted, maybe?

"I don't know." She says softly. She goes to sit on the stair I was on earlier and I take a seat beside her reluctantly. Half tempted to leave her there but my compassion over rides that feeling. "I mean, I'm only fifteen and Jason doesn't want…" She trails off and I can guess what she wants to say. "He wants me to get rid of it and I know why. I mean he's head boy and he has all these plans for when he graduates… He said he could make the potion and everything."

"That's dangerous, Samantha." I tell her seriously as we both stare at our feet. How am I not going to tell Byron this? If, God forbid, Lavinia was ever in this situation I would want to know about it.

"I know, but he just…. We're too young to be parents and I want to finish school. I still have a few years left, and my Mom's going to be so disappointed…Jason said his Dad would kill him."

"He shouldn't have had unprotected sex with you if you didn't want to have a baby." I spit out hatefully and she flinches a little bit. I had this foolish notion that she would save herself for me because she loved me so much. This just proves that I'm a fool ten times over. My heart hurts. "Sorry…" I mumble. Wishing she never told me this. Wishing I didn't know. I drop my head in my hands and clench my eyes shut.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No." I answer softly… absolutely hating this. We sit there in awkward silence for a long time before I can't stand it anymore. "So, what do you want to do then?"

"I think I'm going to go back to my dorm. Jason said he'd come back from the village early…"

"No, that's not what I meant." I cut her off. I turn to her and look down at her stomach where she's growing Weasley's spawn. I almost want to groan at the lost opportunity there. "What do you want to do with… that?"

"Oh," She says and she starts chewing on her nails. It reminds me of my sister, it reminds me of a little girl, and suddenly her beautiful eyes and dark hair make her look so young. She shouldn't be in this situation. It's Weasley's fault. They're both Ravenclaws... they should have known better. "I really don't know. My Mom had Byron when she was sixteen… but she was with Marcus… and you know."

"Yeah." I say as I run a hand through my hair just to do something. I almost want to kill Jason Weasley for this. I almost want to forget Samantha Flint even exists because of the pain in my chest.

"I know… I know you and Jason don't get along very well. He can be a right jerk sometimes but he's not totally bad, you know. He can be sweet." She tells me like I would care.

I don't respond to that.

"So, uh, you and Daniella Smith are dating then?" She says uncomfortably, trying to shift the focus on me.

"I guess."

"She's pretty." She says and I wish we weren't talking about this either. "You two kind of look related." She says in a strange voice that I don't understand. "With the blond hair and all."

Great, that's just another thing I have to worry about. She smiles a little at me but I can't find it in me to smile back. So she nervously itches her face and turns towards the wall. In the back of my mind I have to wonder how my Mom reacted when she found out she was pregnant with me. She was young and my Dad was a jerk to her then… I don't know how to handle this. The only pregnant woman I've ever been around was my Mom and she was excited to have Evelyn.

"You played really well against Hufflepuff." She says, breaking the long silence and I can't sit here anymore. It's too uncomfortable and I feel like punching a wall somewhere.

"Cassius," She puts her hand over mine and I tug it back. Pretending like I was using it to cover a cough. I don't want her to touch me with that hands that touch Weasley. "Thank you, for listening to me. You're a good friend."

Friend is the most disgusting word in the English language.

"I need to…" I stand up, unable to handle this anymore. I feel weird. A girl should be talking to her… someone who knows her well. Not someone like me. I feel like my lungs are on fire and that weird feeling is back in my stomach. I want to get away. "I have to go somewhere."

"Please… please promise you won't tell anyone. I really don't want anyone to know."

"I won't."

I don't look back as I walk away. Leaving her there on the steps as I try to ignore the ringing in my ears. For some reason I want to throw up. I lay down on my bed when I get to my room and stare up at the ceiling. Trying to figure out how I feel about all of this and trying desperately hard to calm that voice inside of me that's telling me to go and castrate Jason Weasley with a jagged knife. I resist the urge to destroy things in my dorm room as I clench my jaw and try to think of other things.

I close my eyes and pretend like she didn't tell me she was pregnant. Do I think she's a slut now? Should I? I can't bring myself to think of her that way but why do I feel so bad? As my dorm mates shuffle in a while later, sweeping in the cold from Hogsmeades with them. I clench my fists behind my head and try to forget. When Byron comes in he drops off a few little chocolates from a velvet bag on my stomach that he picked up from Honeydukes. I thank him as he sets the bag down.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks as he takes off his cloak and hat. I don't say anything so he sits down on his bed and leans towards me. His cool eyes look into mine earnestly and I can tell he looks uneasy… and that makes me uneasy. "Look, I know what Gavin thinks but I promise I wasn't doing anything with your sister."

"I know you weren't." I shake my head and almost snort out loud. I'm not worried about my sister. "I'm fine." I lie because I know if he keeps talking to me I'll probably tell him about his knocked up little sister.

Knocked up with Jason Weasley's kid.

I want to throw up again.

"Your family was there." Sid shouts from across the room when I sit up. "It caused quite a scene actually. People crowded all around them. Your Dad's entourage is pretty sweet."

"It's not his entourage." I say stiffly. "Those are his guards."

Sid shrugs his shoulders. "Why was he there anyways?"

"It's my sisters…." _Oh, fuck_… "It's my sister's birthday." I say tightly because I totally forgot.

"Really?" Byron says and I shoot him a look. I know he wasn't really doing anything with her but his interest is still suspicious.

I go to my trunk and pop it open, throwing things around, trying to find something to give to her. "Would it be totally lame to make her a card?" I ask to no one in particular as I throw my books and clothes on the floor. She actually got me a really cool present for my birthday this summer, so I have to give her something. I take out my stack of coins and weigh it in my hands. She wouldn't want money. We have enough of that to make it pointless.

"That sounds stupid." Sid decides to chime in as he stands over me.

I glare at him before looking to the small bag of chocolates on Byron's bed. "Hey, Byron… you don't mind if I give that to my sister, do you?" He raises an eyebrow at me when I stand and look at the small velvet bag. "I'll give you money for it."

He starts untying his shoes as he shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. Just let her have it."

"Thank you." I say seriously, relieved, when he hands it to me. "I owe you one."

"No problem. So, what did you do the whole time while you were here?" He asks lightly.

"Did you hang out with that Hufflepuff? I didn't see him at the village." I scowl at him and pick up a shoe, throwing it at his head. His movements are delayed and it whacks him in the forehead. Serves him right.

"What Hufflepuff?" Byron asks innocently as Sid nurses the bump on his head and hisses something about 'bloody blond pricks'.

"The one that has a crush on Malfoy." Sid answers, smiling at me again. When I pick up another shoe to throw he brings his hand up to block it. "Sorry."

"The seeker?" Byron sounds light and knowledgeable and Sid and I both look at him from our tense positions. He gives me a half smile. "It was kind of obvious."

"Oh, bloody hell." I whine.

"What did you really do while you were here?" He saves me from fuming about my gay stalker. "Did you just hang out in here all day?"

"Yeah." I lie as I drop the shoe back on the floor. Sid sighs in relief. "I didn't do anything." I say and my voice sounds strange.

Byron must have caught it because he looks up at me. He studies my face and then he cocks his head to the side. He's onto me. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep that secret from him. He is my best friend after all.

_**Lavinia**_

Gavin narrows his eyes and I fake a pout. "It's my birthday, Gavin. Don't be mean to me."

"You were the one who sent that terrible looking poodle after me." I barely contain my laughter. "She didn't leave me alone the whole time, Lavinia. This isn't funny."

I put on a serious face and cross my arms. "You're right. It's absolutely hilarious."

"You're lucky it's your birthday." Is all he says before storming off. I smile in his general direction before walking into the Great Hall.

I spot my group of girls seated in the usual spot and when I make my way over to them they all look up.

"Happy birthday!" Fiona… that blonde one, says with a smile. She scoots over so I can sit beside her.

I start to load up my dinner plate with food and my goblet fills with pumpkin juice. "What did your brother want?" Serena asks me curiously. I shrug. "Was it about your Father's approval ratings?" I look at her and quirk a brow at her strange comment.

"No, why?" I ask suspiciously.

"It's just they've gone down so much since that whole Jacob Myer's thing. It's almost under 40% now. The paper said today that there might be a back lash against him and his administration. It really wouldn't surprise me… your Dad does have a temper" She looks around at the other girls. "Of course, you all know he yelled at me over winter break."

I narrow my eyes a little. I think she's starting to see me as a threat to her queen bee status in our group… and if she keeps pushing it I just might take it from her.

"Hey, Melissa." The dark haired one that I normally don't talk to looks surprised because I address her and she blinks at me. "My parents are taking all of us Florence this summer for vacation. Would you like to come?"

She stutters for a little bit with wide eyes while I smile calmly at her. "Well, yeah, sure!" She's really happy about that.

"Fiona, do you want to come too? Dad said I could bring three friends." She agrees and both the girls turn uncomfortable eyes to Serena who is waiting for the invite.

I start eating my food, ignoring her eyes and enjoying my first real snub. I'm getting better at this whole Slytherin thing.

"Who's the third?" Serena asks carefully. Trying not to seem too eager as she cuts up her food.

"Oh, I forgot." I wipe my mouth with my napkin and she smiles at me, waiting for me to speak. "I'm inviting my friend Chloe. She's a year younger then us."

It was almost comical to see her face flare up in anger like that but I pretend to ignore it. The rest of the meal is spent talking about varying topics and the gifts I think I'll get from my parents. The whole time Serena glares at me. When we're finished we start walking back to our dorm room while discussing our Hogsmeade trip from earlier in the day. We walk by a group of Gryffindor boys and my eyes can't help but turn towards them. My brother stands out in a crowd, just like my Dad does. There's just something about the way that they look that sets them apart from every one else.

He's talking to someone but stops when we walk by. He hasn't wished me a Happy birthday yet and I wonder if he remembered. He stops me by calling my name and my whole group stops to face him. When I see that Byron is by him any confidence that I had managed to scrap up today disappears and I look down immediately.

"Happy Birthday, little sister." Cassius tells me as I look up to him under my lashes. He approaches with quiet steps until he's right in front of me.

"Thanks." I mumble. Wishing Byron wasn't standing right there, looking at me with those wonderful eyes like he is now…

"Hey, Cass." Serena tilts her chin up to greet my brother, thinking they're on a first name basis since Christmas break. I wish she wasn't here too.

"Right." Cassius says, nodding his head to her. He pulls out a small velvet bag that I recognize as Honeydukes chocolates. "Enjoy being twelve." He tells me as he hands the bag to me. "It's all down hill from here."

I smirk at that and take it form him. I pull the golden draw string to open it up and smile when I see the dark chocolate inside. It's my favorite. "Thank you, Cass." I say honestly. "I thought you weren't going to Hogsmeade today." I say, trying to be normal and not a freak which I usually am around certain people.

I flick a glance to Byron when my brother responds to me. Saying something about having a friend pick it up for him...but I'm not really paying attention. It seems like Byron's looking at my hair so I nervously bring a hand up and run it through the part that he's staring at. Praying that I don't have some food stuck in there or something. That would be horrific. He shakes his head, like he was coming out of a daze, and then focuses on my face and smiles crookedly before looking away.

"Anyways, enjoy your day, Liv."

Cassius and Byron turn away to walk back to their group but Serena decides to talk again. "Hey, Byron." All heads turn to her in surprise and Byron looks decidedly uncomfortable to be singled out.

"Yes?" He says suspiciously as his eyes shoot to my brother who shrugs his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to give Lavinia a birthday kiss?"

That filthy harpy.

My face turns crimson and my heart beats as I look at my shoes. She's doing that because of the thing during dinner. Sneaky tramp.

"Well, are you?" She prods again and I refuse to look at him in fear that I might melt. "I know Lavinia would just love one. Wouldn't you, Liv? You would just love a birthday kiss from him, wouldn't you?"

"No one's kissing anyone." My brother says sharply and I close my eyes and take in a breath before opening them and looking up.

"But it's her birthday, Cass." She says fluttering her eyelashes at him.

If I could kill her I would. If I could move from this freaking spot I would but I'm so embarrassed that my feet refuse to move. I look up to my brother in hopes that he'll just take his friend and go away… but he just looks a little confused by the whole situation and I can't understand why he's not helping. Stupid boys don't understand anything.

"Right, later, Lavinia. I hope you like your chocolates." Cassius says, eyeing Serena strangely before turning around . Byron looks at me one last time before following suit.

That was horribly weird and awkward. "Oh, I guess he doesn't want to kiss you. Too bad." She says loudly, trying to mock sympathy and the people around us are staring at me, taking in my humiliation. My heart drops. "It's okay, Lavinia. Some guys just don't like redheads." She pats my back and smiles brightly at me. "Aw, you're blushing. Don't worry. We'll find someone to replace him."

She pretends to look around the hallway, like she would single another boy out. Before she can carry on with her revenge I spin around and ram into her shoulder as I walk past her. Wanting to get to my dorm as quickly as possible as I think of quick and easy ways to murder her. Serena and the other girls jog to catch up to me and when they do she takes my arm. My eyes are watering… that terrible habit I have of crying too easily is threatening to rear it's head as Serena continues to harass me.

"Don't be sad." She says loudly again so everyone can hear her. "He is really good looking. He probably just likes mature looking girls." She tells me, flicking a cruel glance down at my chest.

I tear my arm away from her and when some calls my name I spin around, ready to kill whoever wants to talk to me right now.

"What?" I snap, with out even realizing who it is.

I'm stuck looking into Byron's uneasy blue eyes. I blush again. He looks between me and the stupid girls who are surrounding me as he works his perfect jaw and brings a hand up to run through his hair. He takes a deep breath before looking over his shoulder. When he takes a step closer to me I almost run away just out of nervousness. I'm about ready to stutter and ask _um, what are y-you doing?_ Like the moron that I am but what he does next cuts off any words that were going to come out of my mouth… or any thoughts through my head.

He bends down and kisses my cheek with his smooth lips and I take a sharp in take of breath because he's touching me... with his lips. I just might faint.

"Happy Birthday, Lavinia." He whispers in my ear and I shiver. He pulls back and sends a pointed look to Serena that makes my heart pound, before turning back to me and looking nervous. "Don't let your brother kill me." Is all he says before turning around and speeding back to Cassius at the end of the hall who has a very confused and inflamed look on his face.

When he's out of sight, being pulled by my brother down the hall, I bring a hand up to my cheek and sigh out loud. I come back to myself and remember that I'm in public with my 'friends' and I plaster a smirk on my face before turning to Serena and raising a triumphant eyebrow at her scowling face. I tilt my chin up and start walking back towards the dorms with my heart beating painfully in my chest. I feel like I may explode and the spot that he touched… kissed… is burning my skin. I wonder if it's on fire. I can't help but gloating, though. I hope that put Serena in her place.

"I can not believe he just kissed you!" Fiona declares as she smiles at me.

"Me either."

"Yeah," Serena comments with displeasure. "I can't either."

When we make our way back to our dorm I block every one out by pulling my curtains tight around my bed so I can open my presents in privet. I take a moment to stare down at the purple purse my Mom gave me earlier. Trying to resist the urge to touch my cheek again. I really can't believe that just happened. I smile a little to myself as butterflies flutter in my stomach. He is really handsome and sweet and nice and perfect. Again I wish I was older.

Lavinia Rosalind Flint sounds good, doesn't it? Well, maybe he'll take my last name. I'm a modern woman after all. I snort at that thought

With another happy little sigh I open the purse and start pulling out the magnificently wrapped presents. Mom and Dad got me a few new shirts, a dress for the spring fling, and a pair of cloud walking white gym shoes that I wanted. I smile when I unwrap the most recent Witches of London book that I asked for and I know Dad picked out the silver and emerald earrings. He always picks out a piece of jewelry for my birthdays. He says every woman should own their own jewelry. Headphones for my wireless, and some more bath and body soap and shampoo follow and I'm thankful for it. I was starting to run out.

I know which present is Grandma's because of the sky blue wrapping paper and silver bow. Mom always wraps the gifts her self while Grandma lets the house-elves do it. They use rulers to measure and sharp blades to make the perfect cut so the presents always look so good and professional. I remove the ribbon and open the small box, moving aside the pink tissue paper and scrunching up my eyebrows at what's inside.

It's just a glass ball. Nothing significant about it. It doesn't have the right etchings on it to be a rememberball thing and there are no directions that come along with it. I turn it in my hands for a few moments, not really understanding what I'm supposed to do with it. Is it a paper weight? Suddenly a bright light flashes. I shield my eyes and drop the ball on my bed, letting it roll by my feet.

When I open them a rush of calmness surrounds me and I feel happy and content. I smile down at the little ball that's emitting a soft pink glow and I pick it up. I love it. I think I love everything right now. Words float around in the small glass and I squint my eyes to read them.

_Mood Manipulator _it says in gold script.

_One wand tap for love _

_Two for stress _

_Three for hate _

_Four for happiness _

_Five for sickness _

The words spin around in the little ball, giving directions on how to use it. That soft happy feeling is still coursing through me so I take out my wand and do the series of taps that it tells me to so I can turn it off. The light turns off and that content, warm feeling leaves me. Just out of curiosity I tap it with my wand twice and it clouds up in a bright yellow color.

Suddenly my stomach twists in knots and I feel clammy. Sweat breaks out on my brow and I start chewing on my finger nails like I was stressed before a big test. Anxiety and worry settles on my brain giving me a headache. I think I might throw up so I quickly turn it off and let out a relieved breath as I recheck my emotions. When I regain my control I hold it up and smirk at it. What a cool gift.

I'm going to have to find a way to sneak this under Serena's mattress one night.

X

_**Gavin**_

She's a pretty decent kisser.

I tilt my head to the side for a different angle and slide my tongue into her pretty little mouth. She shivers a little and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her as she rubs her chest into mine. I'm not even totally sure who she is. She just grabbed me while I was walking down the hallway and dragged me into this broom closet.

She's pretty so I had no arguments as she smiled a little and latched her mouth on to mine. She has really smooth, olive colored skin and brandy colored eyes. I've never kissed a girl with short hair before so it feels kind of strange when I go to tangle my fingers in it. It throws me off for a second so I try to focus again by bringing my hands down to her tiny waist, letting one drop to the fullness of her hip.

I pull back to take a breath. Smirking down at her. "Good day to you too." I say with a cocked eyebrow. She giggles a little and as she plays with the buttons on my shirt. Would it be rude to ask her, her name? Eh, what the hell. "Who are you?" I ask with a smile… trying to make it sound like I was joking so if she's insulted that I don't know I can just cover and say I was just messing with her.

"I'm in your Charms class." She says, staring up at me. I look at the few little freckles on her nose as I attempt to remember her.

Charms class.

Charms class.

Nope.

Wanda's in that class with me so she must be a Ravenclaw because I've dated most of the Slytherins in my grade. A Ravenclaw in my grade. Oh, fuck… that means she's probably dorm mates with my girlfriend. I step back and survey her. I still don't know her name but I become suspicious of her motives. Is this a trap? To intimidate her I put my hands on either side of her head and lean a little towards her body as I decide how I want to approach this. I smile at her and she looks nervous.

"Does she know?" I ask lightly.

"Know what?" She asks innocently, bringing fingers out to mess with my belt loops.

I won't let myself get distracted by her hands and their close proximity to my favorite body part. "Come on now." I say, trying to sound conversational. "Did she put you up to this?"

"Why would she do a thing like that?" She asks softly, watching my lips.

"To see if I'll cheat."

"Too late for that now, isn't it?"

I bring my hands down and watch her thoughtfully. "Why'd you bring me in here?" I ask.

She releases her hands from my pants and tucks her shirt back into her skirt. "To kiss you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

Hmf. "Are you going to tell her?"

She looks up to me and smirks. Her lips are very full… I want to kiss her again but I stop myself. "Do you want me to?"

"Why would I want a thing like that?"

"Because Wanda is bloody annoying and because," She starts, taking a step closer to me and grabbing that ugly necklace from under my shirt. "she gave you this disgusting thing."

I wish I knew her name.

"Well, I've got to get to class." She says, making sure her short hair is styled back the way she had it. When she makes it look messy enough she steps to me and kisses my cheek before going to the door and opening it up. My eyes burn from the light coming in but I don't show the weakness. "My name's Robin by the way."

With that she leaves me there and my interest has definitely been sparked. I leave the broom closet and straighten out my tie, slinging my bag over my shoulder when the bell for class rings. Robin. There's only one Robin I know and she can't possibly be this hot girl who just assaulted me in the broom closet. Robin Brinnon was chubby and wore glasses with a bird's nest of long black hair. She was in Ravenclaw, though. I only remember her because she spilled potions on my robes once in third year and I snapped at her so badly she cried. Maybe she got hot over Christmas break and I just didn't notice… that would be interesting.

I slide into my desk when I get into Slughorn's class and smirk at Kip as he stares at my face. "So you and your girl made up, eh?"

"Why?" I ask because we haven't. She's still not talking to me and I refuse to apologize. I only do so on very special occasions.

He snorts and points to my cheek. I bring my sleeve up and wipe my skin, pulling back to look at the pink lipstick that's now on my shirt. For some reason that makes me smirk. I take out my wand and scourgify it so the make up is cleaned off, before diving into our potions assignment.

When lunch rolls around I sit down between two of my guy friends. Almost relieved that I don't have to worry about sitting by my girlfriend anymore. She's kind of a nag. I glance over at her table and see her talking to that Robin girl. I narrow my eyes a little, trying to read their lips as they speak seriously to one another. After a while Robin looks up and sees me staring. She flicks one glance to Wanda before winking at me and going down to her food.

Interesting indeed.

"Is your Father going to resign?" Terrance asks me and I shoot him a look.

"What are you talking about?"

"In the paper today it said your Dad might step down because of all the controversy happening right now." I make a pft sound and dismiss it.

"My Dad's too stubborn." I say distractingly as I eat my food.

"You have to tell us, though. Did he really cut out that dudes tongue?" I look up at the all the people that are staring at me, waiting in rapt attention for my answer. "And that guy who came out with him said your Dad had his hand cut off for touching your Mom or something. Is that true?"

"How do you know that?" I ask, annoyed by this and that everyone follows gossip about my family like it was their job.

"It was in the paper today." Kip says around a mouth full of chicken. "That Lamport guy gave an interview and said he's gonna try to get your father in Azkaban."

This is uncomfortable.

"Well, my Father says that this whole thing isn't fair." Terrance chimes in again. "He had a few mudbloods working for him during The Dark Lords reign and he says it was supposed to be that way. The economy was at it's highest and the crime rates were down."

Kip nods his head. "That guy also said he's going to sue your Dad for compensation for emotional, physical, and psychological abuse. Something about time lost as well… The paper said it could clean out your family's Gringotts vault."

I snort. "Which one?" I saw arrogantly.

"Aren't you the least bit worried?" Some one asks me.

I look around at everyone's eager faces before I tilt my chin up. "You guys have met my Dad." I say, looking at each of them. "Do you really think he'd put up with that?" I say confidently and they all seem to understand what I'm saying.

Dad always gets his way. So I'm not really worried about this…. much.

For some reason I can't finish the rest of my meal and I put my silver wear down, waiting for the bell to ring so I can go to class. I look up at the teachers table and focus on Harry Potter as he discusses something with one of the older Professors. He smiles at something and I narrow my eyes.

Maybe it's time to play the lost little teenage boy with father issues again. I watch him carefully and when he's done eating he gets up from the table to walk to his class room. I have him next period so I wait two seconds before following him out and walking down the hallway. Intending to speak to him before the bell rings.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Gavin**_

I wait a few moments to let him get settled before I walk into his class room. He looks surprised when he sees me and tilts his head to the side in question. I attempt to look uncomfortable by looking down at my shoes and messing with my bag with shaky fingers.

"Gavin?" He says after a few moments of my pretend fidgeting. "What's wrong?"

I sigh and finally look up to him. He looks concerned and inside I smile to myself at my amazing acting abilities.

"What's…" I start but I allow myself to sound sad and choked up. He tells me to take a seat in his office and I follow him in, waiting until he closes the door behind us to finally take the seat. "What's going to happen to my Dad?" I ask carefully.

I'm not an idiot. He used to be head of the Auror department until my Dad got him suspended. I know he still has friends there. He probably knows more about it then anyone. He sits down across from me and looks uneasy as I stare into his eyes, trying to look hopeless.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to him." I say softly and it's one of the only truthful things I've ever told him.

He sighs and sits back in his chair as he decides what he should tell me. "I'm sure your Dad will find a way out of it." He says after a few moments of silence.

I can detect the bitterness in his voice. No matter how comforting he's trying to be he still hates my Father with a passion. I look down at my knees, refusing to look at him as I try to make him feel bad. Eventually he breaks.

"Listen, Gavin." He sits forward and leans over his desk as I look up to him. "You'll be fine."

What a stupid thing to say. Honestly, that's all he could come up to comfort a boy who's father just might lose his job and go to prison? Idiot.

"I won't be fine if something happened to my Dad." I whisper, trying to sound convincing. I might even be able to cry eventually. I'll definitely pat myself on the back if I manage that. "I know he can be… I know he's not an easy man but he's my Father and I do love him." My eyes look glassy as I look at him again and his eyes soften considerably. "I don't know what to do, Professor. People keep on talking about it and I don't know what to say."

He brings a hand up and rubs his face for a few moments before standing up and leaning against the front of his desk so he's standing right in front of me. "Have you ever thought that maybe… maybe your Father needs this?" He says carefully and I furrow my brows as he looks at me. What is he doing? "He was a Death Eater and was never tried for his crimes. He was a bad man, Gavin. Can you imagine how those families of those two men he tortured felt?"

"But he's my Dad…" I mumble like a little boy. I don't buy his bullshit at all but it might help if I let him believe I do. "You know," I say, regaining my voice and looking down to play with my bag again. "Cassius was really upset with him over break. He told me all these stories about Dad during the war. All that stuff he did."

"Yeah." Harry encourages me to continue as he crosses his arms.

"It made me sick." Maybe that was too much. I shake my head. "Do you think my Dad deserves to get punished for what he's done?"

"Do you?" He asks softly.

I chew on my lower lip, stealing that nervous gesture from Lavinia, as I wait to answer him. "I suppose he does. I want my Mom to be happy." I whisper, hinting that my Mom is miserable. Which she isn't but I know he wants her to be with my Father. I let my eyes water. "But what about those guys? Those guys who are coming out against him? I mean, that Jacob guy tried to kill him… and that other guy…" I trail off pretending like I don't know where I'm going with this. "I mean, my Dad is a real powerful guy. What if he gets to them, or people who work for him get to them?"

He furrows his brows as he studies me. "What do you mean 'get to them?'"

"I mean… You know what he did as a Death Eater…." I leave that open and we both know what I mean.

"There's a whole Auror sect dedicated to this investigation." He says and I perk my ears up a bit. "They're very well protected."

It's nice that they protect the jackass who tried to murder my father in front of us. "Are they?"

"Don't worry, Gavin. I know it's hard but you and your brothers and sisters…. And Mother, you will all get through this. It really is for the best."

"Where could they be hiding out?" I ask, wiping my nose with my sleeve in an attempt to look pitiful. "Dad has people everywhere."

"I can assure they're well hidden."

"But where could they be?" I ask as I look up to him and wipe my eyes. "You don't understand. My Dad, he has resources. He knows things."

"He doesn't have any resources in Southern Africa." He says and my eyes light up.

He must have realized he said too much because he coughs and turns around to sift through some papers. "Anyways, you did really well on Friday's test." He says and I smirk at his back. Of course I did. I cheated. "I think this is your first O of the year."

"You're just a great teacher, Sir." I charmingly as anticipation bubbles inside of me.

The bell rings and I thank him for listening to me before leaving his office and taking my seat by the fat Ravenclaw girl in the back. I'm in a good mood so I smile at her.

"Hey, Madge." I say cheerfully as I take out my quill and paper. She looks at me stunned because I've never acknowledged her before besides the occasional sneer.

"Marge." She corrects me in a shaky voice. Probably because I'm talking to her.

"That's what I said." I say confidently before turning down and starting out my letter. "I think today is going to be a good day." I tell her distractedly as I begin writing.

Harry stands up and starts his lecture. "Alright, class. Take out your notes."

_Dad, _I write with a smile.

"Can any one tell me the defining characteristics of a Vampire?"

_I came by some information today that you might find helpful. _

"Good job, Billy. Their eyes are black… what else?"

_I don't know if you know but that Lamport guy (the one without the hand) and that man (the one with out the tongue) who tried to kill you are hiding out in South Africa._

"Pale skin and allergic to light is another. Wonderful. Sarah, what else?"

_I know there's a whole Auror team investigating you right now. I hope this information helps. _

"Yes, drinking blood and sharp fangs is the obvious choice."

_I have a source, Dad. You would be proud of me because of what I've done so far. I'll try to find out more if I can and I'll get back to you soon. _

"What about you, Mr. Malfoy? Can you think of any characteristics of a Vampire?"

I look up from my letter and tilt my head with my eyes looking deeply into his. "Manipulation." I answer with a smirk. "They're very good at manipulating people's feelings and thoughts."

_Love, Gavin _

"Right on, Gavin. I can tell you've been studying."

Snort.

When class is over I sit through a rather annoying Divination class where I predicted Kip's death by paper cut. The tea leaves look like owl droppings to me but I was so convincing that he was generally worried. I couldn't help but laugh as he carefully put his things away in his bag, sweating slightly as he moved his parchments. That class was cut short, though, because all grades were called down to the Great Hall for a 'Just Don't Do It' assembly. We have one every year. About five people come and tell us not to do drugs, drink alcohol, or have sex. They're ridiculous but I can't complain because it gets us out of class for a while.

Wooden benches are set up along the walls, like we were watching a sport or something and I go to the very top of the stands so I can lean against the wall. Maybe I'll take a nap. Kip and Terrance followed suit and I sit patiently while the Great Hall filled up with kids. I flick my eyes around and catch Cassius' head of blonde hair down on the floor, sitting with the rest of the Prefects. He has legs crossed as he bounces his foot up and down impatiently as he nods his head at something the chick beside him says. He probably had to help set this up. I'm glad I'm not a prefect.

Spinnet walks into the center of the hall and looks around so everyone will be quiet. When he's satisfied he brings his wand up to his throat and addresses the crowd as his voice booms around the room.

"We have very special guests entering out school today so I want all of you to greet them kindly and be respectful." He says, looking around. "I ask that you save all questions until after everyone is done talking and save your applause until the end." He makes sure to pause so his words can sink in before continuing. "Now I'll hand the floor over to Mr. Tom Tuggle."

People clap as the thin guy with a buzz cut stands up and lifts his wand to his throat. I cross my arms and relax against the wall with my eyes closed as Mr. Tuggle tells us the perils of using drugs because they ruined his life and now his dog is dead or something like that. The other people come up and tell their stories of tragedy and STD's that ended up with people chanting Just Don't Do It.

"If you want to do something but you don't think you should-- **Just Don't Do It**."

"If you have to sneak out in the middle of the night and lie to your parents—**Just Don't Do It."**

"If it's against the law and you could get in trouble—**Just Don't Do It."**

This is totally lame. They keep on saying things that the end with the stupid chant. "If you want to have sex with a hot girl but you find out she has a dick-Just don't do it." I smirk at my joke and Kip and Terrance laugh.

The buzz cut guy takes the floor again and asks for volunteers. Half the room raises their hands but his eyes are skimming the top rows, wanting to engage the people who obviously don't want to be here.

"How about you, dude." He says, pointing in my general area. He only said dude to sound cool but it makes him sound like an idiot. He points his hand and it is dangerously close to me. "You, up there with the blond shaggy hair and green tie."

God fucking damnit.

Reluctantly, and with a scowl on my face, I stand up and weave my way down to the floor. When I make my way to him he puts his clammy hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off. I don't care if we're in front of the whole school. I don't want that moron touching me.

"Alright, I need another volunteer." He says, scanning his eyes across the sea of hands.

I cross my arms and tap my foot in annoyance at my current situation. "How about you, girl." He says and I follow his pointing finger. "With the awesome choppy hair cut."

I smirk to myself when I see that Robin girl stand up and make her way down. I enjoy watching her walk I've decided. He makes us stand by each other as he unwraps a sucker he pulled from his pocket.

"Alright, what's your name?" He asks Robin. She answers and he nods, turning back to the crowd. "Alright, Robin, go ahead and take a lick of that sucker. It's yours."

I watch her as she puts it in her mouth and moves it around, adding a lick when she removes it. That earns her a few cat calls and I smile at her with darkened eyes. Did I mention how full her lips are? "Good, now hand it to him." He says nodding to me.

She gives me the sucker and I watch her with amusement dancing in my eyes. "What's your name, man?"

I nearly scoff at him. He should know who I am. My Dad is the most recognizable man in England. "Uram Oron." I lie and every one laughs as I keep a totally straight face.

"Cool name." I roll my eyes. "Alright, Uram, now you take a lick of the sucker."

I know what he's trying to do. He's trying to make the point that when you have sex with one person you're really having sex with everyone they've ever had sex with. I'm supposed to be horrified and say-- Oh, God, no. I will not lick that sucker because that's gross. She just put it in her mouth! I smirk and little and look at that Robin girl as I put the sucker in my mouth and wink at her. That earns even more cat calls from the crowd.

The guy sputters for a few moments, trying to find a way to make his point since I obviously ruined it. He takes the sucker from me and walks to some scared looking first year Hufflepuff who turns and alarming shade of red when the guy tells him to lick the sucker. The kid refuses by shaking his head and bringing up his hands in horror.

"See!" The buzz cut guy made his point. "Now, why don't you want to lick the sucker, man?"

The boy nervously squeaks. "Cause they did." He points to me and Robin.

"That's right. So remember that the next time that you're kissing a girl or, ladies, if you want to sleep with a guy. Every person that he or she has been with… you will be with if you do it. That's why you just shouldn't do it until you're married and totally sure of your partner."

I'm allowed to sit back down and send another amused smile to Robin as she goes to sit by her friends… which one happens to be my current girlfriend. I chance a look at Wanda before I make my way back up the stands. She has her arms crossed and her face is screwed up in anger. When Robin takes her seat she turns away totally and tilts her chin up. I don't think our relationship will be lasting much longer.

The rest of the assembly is stupid and boring. I'm relieved when we're finally dismissed.

_**Lavinia**_

That assembly was stupid. Now every one ends every sentence with that stupid chant. It's actually pretty annoying. I smile at Serena as she chews on her nails and nervously looks around the hallway. I put that Mood ball in her bag this morning. It's been working out surprisingly well but I am starting to feel a little guilty so I will probably take it out when I get a chance to.

Or not.

Serena makes a weird squeaking noise when someone runs into her and she starts crying from her nerves. I break and slyly put my hand in the back pocket of her bag as we walk and take the ball out.

"What are you doing?" She asks suspiciously as she chews on her fingers.

I smile. "Nothing." Behind my back I tap the ball off and put it in my own bag. Serena dramatically changes and she relaxes and bit with a sigh.

"I feel better." She comments with a strange look on her face.

"I'm glad."

We eat dinner and afterwards I go to my dorm to grab my Herbology text so I can study in the library. I push open the thick door and smile shyly at the Librarian as I go and find a seat towards the back. I like to study by myself because I get distracted easily when other people are around. I'm always worried about how I look, or if my hair is out of place, or if I look stupid. I set up shop at my usual table and I take out my paper and quills, setting them in front of me perfectly before propping open my Herbology text to write my essay. I start writing and after a half and hour or so of sifting through my text I realize I need to find another book.

With a sigh I stand up and make my way over to the plant and herb section to find information on healing plants. When I hear a frustrated growl I jump and drop the book I had picked out.

"Fucking itching foot." I hear and I peer around another row of shelves to see Rose Weasley, sitting Indian style on the ground as she scratches her foot with her fingernails.

Her knee sock and shoe are thrown off to the side and when she looks up and sees me there I blush because I can clearly see her yellow knickers because of the way she's sitting. I pick up my book and hold it close to my body.

"What do you want?" She asks nastily as she goes to town on her foot. I go to leave her there but she starts talking again. "My freaking feet won't stop itching! I'm about ready to cut them off."

I turn around and watch her as she itches her foot raw. "Maybe you shouldn't be so mean." I offer quietly and she shoots her eyes to mine.

Then she shakes her head like I was stupid. "My Mother can't even figure out why they won't stop itching." She tells me as she wiggles her toes and grabs her knee sock. "And my Mother is the smartest witch in the world." Modest too I bet. She sighs and looks down before putting the sock back on her foot. "I just want it to stop." She says sadly and something in my chest stirs because of it.

I step closer to her and work my jaw before deciding to tell her. "Put Lemon anti-itch paste on it." I tell her.

"I've already tried everything." She says, clearly frustrated by her situation. "Do you not think I've tried? I know you're dense, Malfoy, but not even you can be that stupid."

"I'm not stupid." I say with narrowed eyes. "and if you put the _Lemon_ paste on it, it _will _stop itching. So unless you don't want to be miserable your whole life I suggest you listen to me."

We stare each other down before she relaxes her back against the shelf of books behind her. "How do you know what kind to use?"

I shrug my shoulder. She stares out the window for a while and I take the opportunity to study her. She has her puffy red hair up in a pony tail on top of her head and a million freckles dot her skin. There's something about her features that looks familiar to me and with a start I realize she looks a little like my Mom. She is her aunt after all. I guess it would make sense.

"Well, are you just going to stand there staring at me all day, Malfoy? I'm not into incest." She snaps as she puts on her shoe and stands up.

I watch her dust off her skirt. "Why do you hate me?" I ask and she seems a little surprised that I said it. "Why are you so mean to me and my brothers?"

"Why are you mean to me?" She counters back and I raise an eyebrow as I clutch the book to my chest.

"I'm not."

"Well," She makes a hmf sound and turns away again. "Tell that to your older brothers."

I don't know how they treat her but I know she's pretty horrid to be around. "You all hate us." I say, feeling a little bit braver. "I want to know why."

"You want to know why?" She asks and then laughs a little. "Read my Mom's book and you'll know why."

"I already did." I answer and she looks me up and down. Measuring me up.

"Then you know that your Dad crucioed my Mom." She says, matter of factly. "Then you know that he totally tore apart my entire family because he's a sadistic, selfish bastard. You know he didn't get in trouble for all the terrible things he did just because he's rich and my family isn't."

"I don't see how my Father's actions have anything to do with me." I say solidly, refusing to be moved by what she said.

"It has everything to do with you." She snaps at me and I take a step back. "You and those retarded brothers of yours are living proof of just how unfair the justice system is." She takes a step closer to me, invading my personal space and I watch her as she grits her teeth at me. "You come here with your expensive clothes and everyone falls all over themselves because of your last name. Your _Dad_ is nothing but a dirty Death Eater who killed people."

"Do you know him?" I ask as I swallow the lump in my throat. "Do you?" I ask fiercely, ready to defend my Dad if I have to.

She looks surprised by my question but sneers anyways. "Why would I want to?"

"You have no idea what he's like." I say before I feel my eyes sting. "I wish you didn't hate me so much." I tell her as I watch her scowl. "I would have liked to have had a cousin."

I turn around then and walk back to my desk in the back of the library. I stare down at my things but I know I won't be able to study anymore so I pack up my things and exit with out looking back, afraid I might see Rose there scowling at me some more. I walk down the hallway with my head down as I chew on my lower lip. Trying to plan out what I'm going to do when I get to my dorm. Should I study or take a shower first?

"Hey, Malfoy."

Reluctantly I stop and turn around to face Rose. "Yes?"

She shifts her weight to her right foot and places a skinny hand on her hip. "I don't like you."

I start walking away again.

"Wait, Malfoy. Let me finish." I stop but don't turn around. "I don't like you or your family but my Dad said your Mom and him use to be really close when they were younger and he really misses her sometimes."

I look at her over my shoulder and raise and eyebrow. "So?"

"And my Grandpa says he misses her too...and my Mother says back in the day she was really cool to be around. You know, when she was with Harry."

"Your point?"

"I guess my point is that I hate your Father but I suppose your Mom can be okay sometimes. Even though she is an idiot for staying with your Dad my Mom says she can't help it because she's psychologically conditioned or something like that." Still not helping. "I guess I'm saying you're not hundred percent bad. Because, you know, we're kind of related some how and if you decide you don't want to be like… a Malfoy… or something, then we could hang out maybe."

Right. "And maybe if you decide to, you know, not be like a stupid Weasley then perhaps we can meet in the middle." I tell her then I stare at her before I blink a few times and walk off again.

When I reach my dorm room Serena is laying on her bed flipping through a magazine. When she sees me she smirks. "There's an article about your family in here." She states.

"Really?" I don't care.

"Yes," She confirms as she flips to a certain page and throws it at me. "Quite interesting."

I pick the magazine off the ground and sit down heavily on my own bed as I begrudgingly look down at the article. There's a glossy picture of my Mom and Dad, dressed lavishly as they leave some sort of fancy dinner. Mom keeps her head down as Dad leads them through the crowd of photographers and fans. He looks calm and collected but I know him well enough to recognize that tick in his jaw. Around Mom's shoulders is Dad's black winter cloak and before they reach their carriage he gives her a kiss on the cheek. Looking deeply into her eyes before helping her in. I know that look he gave her. To anyone else it wouldn't seem important but I know what his eyes were saying. He was telling her not to worry, not to be afraid.

_The Real Story_ is the head line and I decided I can't read it. I don't want to. I flip to another page and see a candid picture of Cassius and Gavin in front of the Hogwarts train. It was obviously taken last year because Gavin's hair was shorter and Cassius wasn't as tall as he is now. They're talking to one another and the Gavin in the picture flicks a glance at the camera and smirks before going back to my other brother and laughing at something he said.

The caption underneath reads _The Heir and The Spare- Minister Malfoy's two sons enjoy some brotherly time before boarding the train for school. A source says that they've been having a hard time adjusting to life in the new harsh spot light due to the on going investigation into their Father's past._

In a smaller box on the next page is a photo of me and my Dad. My heart beats and my face reddens when I realize when this was taken. Dad's bending down so that we're eyelevel, putting a small silver watch on my wrist. I'm obviously crying in the picture and looking at him pitifully as he tells me how to use it. He smirks at me after saying something and I smile before he takes my hand. This is so freaking embarrassing. I look up from the magazine and look at Serena as she smiles at me. _Draco Malfoy the family man_ is the caption underneath the picture and I turn the page quickly so I don't have to look at the stupid picture of myself anymore.

The final page of the article shows one last photo. _Trouble in Paradise_ is the caption and I watch the picture closely as Harry Potter greets my Mother with a hug and kiss on the cheek outside of her Gallery. She smiles before they go inside and my heart clenches.

I throw the magazine on the floor and leave the room to take my shower.

X

_**Cassius**_

"Hypothetical question." Byron and I are sitting outside on the grass. It's the first warm day since we've been back. He nods his head to tell me to continue. "If someone you were close to had someone that was close to them tell you something very important. Should you tell the person you were close to what it was, there by betraying the promise you made to the person who was close to the person you were close to?"

He laughs and lies back with his hands behind his head. "What was that?" I glare at him and he inhales deeply. "How are the two close people related?" He asks as he picks a blade of grass and twirls it between his fingers.

I lean against the tree trunk and watch the girls by the side of the lake giggle and splash each other. I love looking at girls…. From a distance. Up close they're bloody lunatics. "Pretty close." I answer with a shrug.

"And what's the important secret?"

I didn't think this out all the way. I just usually get my advice from him and this was the only way I could get it from him with out actually telling the promise I made. "Hypothetically… maybe it's something that would affect their lives."

"Like something deadly…" His eyes light up as he sits up and faces me. "Like the person who was close to the person who was close to the person was a secret spy for Voldemort who was still alive and killing muggles in little villages across the country?"

He's making fun of me now. "Not something like that. Something unexpected but not deadly."

He smiles and lies back down again. "Why don't you just tell me what you want to tell me, Cassius. It would be less confusing for both of us."

I scoff. "I don't want to tell you anything."

"Yeah, and I'm a squib." He says, clearly not believing me.

"Could have fooled me." He snaps his head to mine and smirks. I smirk back.

"So, let's see. It's someone that I'm close to that you're not really close to. The only other friend we have is Sid… and you're close to him so that would leave… my sister." He watches my face to judge my reaction. "Is it something I should know?" He asks calmly.

I stare off at the girls again. "I don't really know."

"Did she ask you specifically not to tell me?"

I nod my head.

"Then you probably shouldn't." He says, looking up at the branches of the tree. "If she wanted me to know she would have told me. I'm surprised she told you, though."

He's eyeing me again. "I think it just kind of slipped." I admit under his gaze. "It wasn't like she was seeking me out." Well, she did… but not for the pregnant thing. "It was strange."

"You're upset." He points out and I wish he wouldn't have.

I change the subject so I can interrogate him for a while. "So, you kissed my sister."

Something like a blush graces his cheeks and I raise and eyebrow as he turns away. "On the cheek." He says seriously. "I had to. You heard what that girl was saying. It was mean."

"Still." I say with a shrug. I stand up and swipe my pants to make sure there's nothing on them. "She's my little sister and a great deal younger then us, I would like to point out." I tell him as I help him up. For some reason I feel the need to remind him of that.

"You think I don't know that?" He snaps at me. "It's not like she'll be twelve forever." He mumbled that last part and I barely hear it.

"She's still my little sister." I say flatly.

"You're in love with Samantha." He says, matching my tone.

That was a punch in the gut. I put my hands in my pockets and walk off. "Not anymore."

Off by the forbidden forest I see them. Samantha and Jason are smiling and touching each other, kissing each others lips. They must have made up I think bitterly to myself. For some reason I feel horribly betrayed. I just don't know why.

"Does it have something to do with Jason?" He asks, falling into step beside me as I walk.

"I thought you didn't want to know."

He shrugs and mirrors my position with his hands in his pockets as we make our way back to the school. A wind has picked up and it's starting to get cold. "Still curious." He mumbles thoughtfully to himself.

We pass by another group of girls who stop talking and stare at us as we walk in. Some of them sighing dreamily as they blink up at us.

"What was that about?" I ask when we get into the castle.

Byron smiles. "Well, Jason has been telling everybody about how you cried over break." I shake my head and clench my fists. "You should actually thank him."

"Why would I do that?" I snap. Hating that everyone knows of my weakness now.

"It's done wonders for your image." He says, watching my profile. "All those girls see you as some sensitive romantic now." He laughs and looks forward. "And the stuff with you Father is just making you seem so tragic."

"That's just great." I mumble sarcastically.

"Someone will see." A giggling girl's voice says in a husky type of way. "You are terrible."

Byron and I both stop and send knowing looks at each other before going up the stairs.

"Someone will catch us." Another fit of giggles and another soft moan. "Gavin!"

I stop mid step. I am a Prefect and I will ruin this for him. I don't want him to get some chick pregnant like Jason Weasley did, after all. It's my duty as an older brother. I make sure I have my wand before going back down the stairs and into the hallway. I see him in the alcove, pinning some girl to the wall.

"You are just asking for detention." I saw with a smirk when he turns around. Yup, that girl is most definitely _not_ his girlfriend. "So, you and Wanda broke up, eh?" I ask lightly. I don't get to have the upper hand with him very often so I enjoy it when I do.

He smiles at me and steps back from the girl he was groping. "I don't see how that's any of your business." He says in that sweet voice.

"Fifteen points from Slytherin." I say and his eyes widen the slightest bit. He didn't think I had it in me. "And five more points for cheating on your girlfriend."

"Just because you aren't getting any doesn't mean the rest of us are celibate." He says but I refuse to rise to his bait. He sees Byron by my side and glares at him for a few moments. "And I don't need to be lectured by _you_ out of all people." He says hatefully to my friend.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "Just don't do it, Gavin." I say. Saying that stupid line from the assembly. Byron snorts beside me.

"Are you done?" He asks as the girl behind him smiles at me boldly. "Because I have important things to do."

"Yes, I see that." I say suggestively and I smirk when he rolls his eyes. "You probably want to take your little love fest here to a privet location. I saw Slughorn coming this way earlier."

"Right," He says, taking the girl's hand and pulling her out of the alcove. He walks a few paces and then stops to glare at Byron once again. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, Flint." He says.

He's being so dramatic. "Give it a rest, Gavin."

"I don't think so."

Again I roll my eyes before heading towards the tower again. I grab a few of my school books and say farewell to Byron as I head to Flitwick's classroom to serve my new series of detentions. He was the Professor who broke up our fight the other day and to my surprise we both got in trouble, not just me. I like it when there's someone in authority who is unbiased. He has a reputation of handing out study detentions, must be the whole Ravenclaw thing. So I brought my books just in case.

I knock on the door and step in after the little Professor tells me to. When I see Jason Weasley sitting towards that front I nearly groan out loud. I didn't think we'd be sharing detentions.

"Mr. Malfoy." Flitwick greets in a high pitched voice. "Come take a seat by Mr. Weasley please."

I do so reluctantly and I drop my books down on the table, sitting three chairs away from him. I refuse to look in his direction. I look up as Flitwick pops up and sits on his desk to face us, his legs don't touch the ground.

"This is not the first time you two boys have gotten in trouble for this kind of thing." He says seriously.

"Because of Malfoy, Professor. He's an animal."

I scowl at him but don't get a chance to respond. "Whatever is going on between you boys needs to be hashed out. If this happens again your badges will be stripped from you and you will be put on dorm curfew for the rest of the year."

I could really care less about being a prefect but judging by the look on Weasley's stupid looking face he seems to like his Head boy badge.

"I haven't done anything, Professor. This isn't my fault." He whines as he pushes up his stupid looking glasses. "He just hates me and is always jumping me for no reason."

I want to kill him. My conversation with Samantha is running through my head as I watch him try to talk his way out of this. He's probably only with her because he knew I liked her. Stupid prick. I wouldn't pass it by him I think bitterly as I lean back and cross my arms.

"Talking will not get you out of this, Mr. Weasley. I am sorry." He hops off his desk and takes a couple papers from one of his drawers. He looks like a small child from behind. "Now, I'm giving you an assignment to work on while you're in my classroom." He walks over to us and hands us each a piece of paper. "You have to work together and if your participation is not what I think it should be, I'll extend the detentions until I see fit."

I glare at Weasley from the corner of my eyes as he sneers. Goddamnit.

-

-

-

-

XXXXXX

_A/N- Okay, so I try not to do many of these little note things because I don't like to break from the story but I thought I would address something since it's been brought up a few times. So, I know that this whole thing is set in England so it should be Mum instead of Mom__. I'm aware of that, and I even tried it out when I was writing I'm Yours but I just didn't feel comfortable writing it that way. I know, I know. They're British... but it didn't sound right in my head so I just did it my way because it made me uncomfortable to write Mum... I'm sorry to all those people who have 'Mums' out there. _

_This isn't a big deal and I know this note is stupid so I'll keep it short. I'm taking creative license here by writing Mom instead of Mum, bathroom instead of loo, gym shoes instead of trainers... and I might even slip an apartment in instead of flat. I'm just a lowly fanfic writer after all.... I take comfort in the fact that I don't have to be perfect. _

_So, um, now you know. _

_Thanks for being awesome.  
_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Cassius**_

_The Get to Know You Essay._

The heading of this paper sounds terrible. I look up as Flitwick flicks his wand to write things on the chalk board and I scrunch up my hair. I wish I wasn't sitting here right now and I'm hyper aware of Weasley and the way he keeps on sneering at me.

"This assignment will be split up into five parts." He says as a one etches itself on the board. "So, really, you'll be writing five different papers about each other."

I flick a glance to Weasley as he scowls at the Professor. For once I think our thoughts are similar.

"The first will cover your life. For instance, Cassius, you will interview Jason about his life. From where he was born, his childhood, what he's doing now, and what he wants to do in the future." I groan. "And Jason will do the same to you."

"The second paper you'll write will be about each others family."

"We're already related." I point out like it would help, like it would make him stop this stupid, horrid assignment. Washing desks almost seems better.

"Yes, Professor." Weasley agrees with me for the first time ever. "Even though it's embarrassing."

"Then it should be easy for you." He says, dismissing Weasley's nastiness. "Write about each others family histories, famous ancestors, and the people you live with. How has that shaped the person you are?"

This is ridiculous. He goes on to describe the other three papers and by the end of it I'm utterly disgusted. We have to write a short story about an important event in the other person's life. Then we have to write about how we're different and how we're similar to one another. I can write that one right now if I had to. Weasley is a tool… I am not. The End. The final paper we have to discuss what this assignment did for us, like how it changed our outlook on life and each other. It's going to be torture. I'll have to research Weasley like he was worth finding out about and if the papers aren't up to par he'll make us start all over again.

"We'll meet in here every Monday and Friday. I expect these papers to be finished and turned into me by the end of the month."

"What if I refuse?" Weasley says as he folds his arms across his chest. "What if I won't do this? You can't make me."

"Then you'll be cleaning toilets with Mr. Filch every night for the rest of the school year." He lets that sink in for a few moments before Weasley relaxes his stance and admits defeat. "You can start tonight. Just talk to each other and get to know one another."

He blinks at us for a few moments when we refuse and he flicks his wand. The desk we're sitting at turns and our chairs scoot magically so we're facing each other on either side. I don't let the sudden movement surprise me and I look every where but him stubbornly with my hands in my pockets. "Get started, or you could join Mr. Filch tonight. It's not hard, guys. Just ask questions about things you don't know about the other person." He sits at his desk and takes up a quill. I suspect he's grading papers.

"How old are you?" I mumble because I really don't want to scrub toilets.

"Seventeen." He seems to not want to either. I look at the clock and narrow my eyes as the second hand slowly ticks around the face at a torturously slow speed.

"So, how does it feel to be retarded?" he asks.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask your Mom."

"You bloody—"

"Gentlemen." Flitwick snaps and we both turn to him. "You will be civil with each other while you're in my classroom." When we don't talk he raises and eyebrow.

"Alright," Weasley says as he scoots back in his chair and surveys me. This is so stupid. "What's your middle name?" he asks a safe question.

"Draconis." He snorts and I glare.

"I thought it would be something like stupid pureblood bastard."

"What's yours?"

He looks at his lap takes off his glasses, cleaning them with his shirt. "Meriwether."

Now it's my turn to snort… in fact I start laughing until Flitwick tells me to stop.

"Like your name is so great." He hisses at me and I laugh a little again. "What's it like having a Dad who's going to go to Azkaban?" he asks and my face falls.

I watch him for a few moments as he smirks darkly at me. I sit forward and put my hands on the table. "I've always wondered," I start as I stare at my fingers, and then up to him. "What's it feel like to be jackass?" His face snaps to mine. "Literally." I say.

His face turns red and Flitwich yells at me again. The rest of the conversation is unsuccessful and I didn't learn anything that I didn't already know. He hates me and he can't stand me. No news there. I'm so relieved when Flitwick says we can go and I grab my books and stomp out of there with out looking back. I can already see this is going to be terrible. I don't know how I'll be able to make it through with out killing the specy git.

I keep my head down as I walk through the hallways, headed back towards the Tower. When I see Samantha waiting outside of the portrait hole, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, I nearly turn right back around. It hurts me to see her. It hurts my chest when I watch her beautiful face and know what I know. I can almost understand now why my Dad kidnapped my Mom like he did. Of course, I like to think I have a better morale compass…but I can understand how girls make you crazy.

I ignore her as I carry myself up the stairs and stand in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady who's telling me to tuck in my shirt. "Are you waiting on Byron?" I ask quietly before I say the password.

"I actually…. I actually wanted to talk to you."

I look at her and study her face. What's she playing at? Her light eyes look at me earnestly under her thick lashes and I look away again.

"What do you want?"

"Can we go for a walk?"

I don't want to say yes but for some reason I can't say no so I follow her as she starts walking.

"You, um, you haven't told anyone my secret, have you?" She asks nervously as we walk down the back hallway.

For some reason that makes me angry. "No, I didn't." I hiss but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Thanks." She mumbles but I don't say anything back. "I've decided to get rid of it." I stop walking and face her. "You, know, the baby. I'm going to take that potion thing."

"Is that why you and Weasley were all lovey dovey today?"

She looks a little surprised that I said that but she nods her head anyways. "Yes… He's happy about it."

"I'm sure." I say flatly. "Listen, what do you want? Because I have to get back."

"I just wanted to let you know… you know you're the only person I can talk to about it since….You're just so understanding."

I almost want to hit her in frustration. Does she really think that or is she purposely trying to hurt me? "Whatever." I say shortly. I'm not going to be her replacement friend here. It hurts too much.

She moves her thick black hair over her shoulder, revealing her pale neck and I look away from her. Hating her and the fact that she ruined this whole ideal I had. I guess she's just human like the rest of us but I was content with her staying up on that pedestal I've created for her. I hate her for it.

"So, Jason… you know, Jason said that you liked me." She says uncomfortably as she watches my face. What is she playing at? "He said that." She says again as I stare at her.

Why is she saying this? Just to embarrass me? I don't know but I've decided I'm done thinking about her… I'm just done. I move closer to her with a fierce look on my face and she mumbles something about having to go back to her dorm but I shake my head.

"I don't like you." I tell her and I feel pleased by the hurt look on her face. I watch her lips as she wets them nervously and I figure this is my last chance before I forget about her totally.

I grab her face and bring my lips down to hers. Pushing myself into her body almost painfully as she thumps against the wall. Something like a moan leaves her lips as she brings her hands around my waist and opens her mouth, letting me slide my tongue into hers. Fireworks that I thought would go off when this happened didn't. There were no bells and no clouds parted as I kissed the girl I've been dreaming about for years and it was an all over disappointment as my senses were invaded by her. My fingers threaded in her hair and I tugged slightly, earning another moan from her as she hooked one of her legs around mine.

And there I was, snogging my enemy's pregnant girl friend in the middle of the hallway and all I could think about was how annoying she was and how badly she hurts me with out even knowing. Hell, Daniella's skilled kisses are better then this. I pull back and look down at her as she breathes heavily with her eyes closed, letting her leg drop. Maybe it's because she's fucking Weasley, maybe it's because she used me for her own comfort with out bating an eyelash to my feelings… I don't know.

"I never liked you, Samantha." I tell her as I study her face. Trying to find out what it is that makes me want her. "I loved you." I say bravely. Putting myself out there because I know this is the last time.

"Loved?" She whispers back as her eyes flutter open. Her cheeks are flushed and she has this weird dreamy look in her eyes as she watches me.

"Loved." I repeat back, letting my hands fall from her face. "Past tense."

With that I leave her there. Hoping I confused her ten times as bad as she always confuses me. Maybe I even hope she cries a little and when she tells me to wait I refuse to look back. I ignore my room mates as I change into my pj's and I fall into a deep sleep with out one word to anyone.

I wake to yelling and a loud crash.

Completely disoriented I sit straight up and rub my eyes as my dorm mates complain. "What the fuck was that?" Sid asks sleepily from across the room.

It's pitch black in here and it takes a few moments for my eyes to adjust to it. Beside me Byron jerks around in his bed and makes another whining noise. I see the broken lamp by his table and my heart drops a little as I take my out wand.

"Sorry, guys." I lie as I flick my wand and Silenco my best friend. "It was me."

"Well, can it, Malfoy. We're trying to sleep." Someone scolds.

I watch in the darkness as Byron thrashes around in his bed and once I'm sure everyone is asleep I stand up and walk to him. He hasn't had a night terror in years. I close the curtains around his bed and use a spell so no noise will get out as I straddle his waist and hold his arms down at his sides. I can see the scratches he left on his face already.

"Byron." I whisper fiercely as his head jerks from side to side in his sleep. He thrashes some more, nearly throwing my body off of his but I hold tight. "Byron, wake up."

He doesn't and I see the tears falling down his cheeks. I hate seeing him like this… "Byron." I release one of his hands to smack him but he brings his fist up and punches me square in the jaw. "Oh, holy fuck." I say as it stings in pain and I fall back. I take a moment to check myself. I bit my tongue during the hit and I can taste blood as my face throbs. I'm glad I silenco'd him because I can tell he's yelling again. With new determination I straddle him again and smack his face. "Wake up!"

His eyes snap open and he looks up at me with dazed blurry eyes. He looks scared at first but when he realizes that it's me he relaxes and I crawl off of him, letting my back rest along the back of his bed as he sits up straight and wipes sweat from his brow. He asks me a question but I can't hear so I take the spell off of him.

"Thanks." He croaks out as he looks at his lap and breathes heavily. He runs a shaky hand over his face but pulls back when he notices the scratches. Those have to hurt. "Was it bad?" He asks uncomfortably, not looking at me. I know this is embarrassing for him.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." I smirk at him but he doesn't smirk back. He relaxes his head against the wall and closes his eyes as he tries to catch his breath. "Do you want some water?"

He nods his head and I get out of his bed to make my way to the boys bathroom with light steps. The light burns my eyes and I squint as I fill up a small glass from the tap. Before I leave I take a moment to study my reflection in the mirror. There's a little bit of blood on my lip from my tongue and I wince as I wipe it off and stare at the red spot on my jaw. That's going to bruise tomorrow. A sleeping Byron hits freaking hard.

The last time he had one of those was during our first year. He had them every night for a week until he finally went to the hospital wing and they gave him some potion to calm him down. I have no idea what he's dreaming about but I know I would never like to find out. Once it got so bad that he even wet the bed. I noticed it when I went to take my shower in the morning and I knew he's be mortified so I scourgified and dried his sheets and pants before he even woke up. No one found out about it. I still don't think he knows it happened.

When I get back to the bed room he's right where I left him with his eyes closed and his head against the wall. Only this time the light above his bed is on, casting a soft glow around him. I hand him the glass and sit down on the end of the bed again, making sure the curtains are closed so no one can see.

"Are you alright?" I ask carefully as he gulps the water. He nods his head. "I think you nearly broke my jaw."

His eyes flick to mine and guilt swims in his eyes. "Oh, God, Cassius. I'm sorry."

I shrug. "Don't be. Bruises make me look rugged."

He shakes his head and looks remorseful and embarrassed as he stares down at his hands. We're silent for a long time as I watch him, waiting for him to speak. He's not wearing a shirt, making his body almost glow. He's paler then I am and that's saying something. I run my eyes over the cigarette burns on his arms, barely able to keep myself from looking upset. He never wears short sleeves because of them. The kid has more scars on his body then the most seasoned Aurors do… and they aren't all from his jerk of a Father. Those burns are from a muggle guy named Tim that his Mom dated for a few months when he was nine.

Beatrice Flint fell into the trap that some abused woman do and she started dating men who were exactly like her stupid abusive husband. Falling into that same pattern with the same personality type. Byron usually got the brunt of the violence because he was always the little Gyrffindor, trying to stick up and protect his Mom and sisters. I guess helping him and his family was one thing the Weasley's did right. I can't hate them for that.

"Did I say anything bad?" He says quietly after a long time of silence.

I shake my head and he looks relieved. I shiver to think about what he would have said. "You broke your lamp, though."

He frowns and peeks his head out of the curtains to see his shattered Falcon's lamp. He sits back against his pillows and slouches his shoulders. "I loved that lamp." He says, all depressed.

I can't help but snort at that. "I'm sure we can fix it."

"I'm sorry, Cassius." He says sounding generally upset. I know this kills him. "You shouldn't have to baby-sit me like this."

"It's no problem." I say, trying to sound light. "I'll send you the bill." He smiles a little but doesn't look at me. "So, do you think you need to go to the hospital wing?" I ask carefully, trying to gage his reaction.

He shakes his head and finishes off the water. "Nah, I think I'm fine."

"Sure."

"How was detention?"

I shrug. "Horrid I think is the proper word. I have to write a paper on Jason Weasley. Five papers in fact."

"Ouch." He winces for me and I agree. With a sigh he pulls back his curtains and stands up. I watch him curiously. "I think I'm going to take a walk." He whispers as he throws on a shirt and shoes.

"Do you want me to come?" I ask. I actually want to go back to bed but I would feel like a terrible friend if I didn't offer.

"No, I want to be alone."

I watch him walk out of the room and I wish him luck, hoping he doesn't get caught. He waves with out turning around and I got to my own bed, making sure to step over the shards of the broken Falcon's lamp. It takes me two more hours to feel comfortable enough to go back to sleep. In all that time Byron doesn't come back.

X

_**Lavinia**_

It was a stupid dare. It was a stupid dare and a stupid idea to agree to it. I think these things over and over again as I tip toe down the hallway in the complete darkness with my wand gripped in my cold fingers. Serena and a few of the other girls decided that since it was Friday we should all stay up late and play Wizarding Truth or Dare. Now, I know better. Mom always told me that I should never agree to play that stupid game because it's dangerous but I gave into the power of peer pressure and handed my wand over to Fiona as she did the spell on me.

For a couple hours everyone just said Truth. I found out Serena got her period this year. I found out Melissa likes my brother Gavin, and everyone found out that I've never been properly kissed yet. Nothing too dangerous… but as the night went on the worse things got and people started to choose Dare. I was convinced I was never going to say that word in this game no matter how many spoil sports I was called.

Fiona had to eat a bite of soap. The other dorm mate, Nikole had to snog her pillow silly and Serena had to go knock on the seventh year boy's dorm and run before they answered. It seemed innocent enough and after a while I even thought I could do it. I answered one more question about my brothers before I decided I wasn't going to say truth again. So when Fiona asked me truth or dare I thought I'd be brave.

"Dare." I had said, thinking the worst would be something like singing the Hogwarts song in front of everyone in my knickers, but Serena whispered into Fiona's ear and they both smirked at me.

"Steal one of Slughorn's pipes and bring it back here."

To say I was surprised was an understatement. My jaw dropped and I shook my head. "Pick something else." I pleaded but they just smiled.

"If you don't do the dare you know something terrible will happen. I knew a girl whose hair fell out and never grew back after she didn't complete a dare." Serena said with her head tilted up.

I tried to look helpless as they watched me. "I don't even know where he keeps his pipes." I nearly whimpered.

"In the top drawer of his desk in his classroom." Fiona said, obviously they planned this out before we played. Jerks.

"Please." I said all whiny, knowing I couldn't do that.

"Do you want to be bald for the rest of your life, Malfoy?" Serena asked cruelly.

I wanted to prove her wrong and I figured if I did this dare then I could get back at her later tonight, and it would not be pleasant. So I threw on my new gym shoes and I secured my purple cloak around my shoulders as I snuck out of the dorms and started to make my way to Slughorn's classroom. Now I know why Mom said never to play this game… I should have listened.

A noise makes me jump so I flatten myself against the wall with my heart beating painfully in my chest. The moon light is coming in from the large windows, checkering the wall and floor with bluish light that looks demonic, like I was walking through a graveyard and that's how I feel. My heart is racing and my palms are sweating as I tip toe down the hallway to my doom. This was a stupid thing to do but I don't want my hair to fall out. I jump and twitch at every creek and swishing noise I hear nearly making me have a heart attack. How would they explain my death to my parents? Death by Dare?

I finally find Slughorn's classroom with surprising ease. I lick my lips and swallow the large lump in my throat before lifting my want and whispering an unlocking spell. I have my eyes clenched shut as I try the door handle. It doesn't work so I shake my head and try the spell again. This time the door handle burns my hand and I jump back. I can't open it. Now I start to panic and I kick it hard with my shoe, successfully stubbing my toe so I hop around on one foot as I plead with the door to open.

"Please." I whisper as I try another opening charm. No luck. Tears sting my eyes because of the pain in my foot and because I don't know what else to do. "Please, open." I whine again as I wipe tears and try the handle one last time. This time it's scolding hot and I jump back with a yelp, nursing my hand up to my chest.

"Lavinia?" I spin around and stupidly raise my wand to the voice. Like I would curse who ever it was. I know, it was idiotic to do, but when I saw Byron Flint standing there, staring at me like I was crazy I nearly dropped my wand to the floor. "What are you doing out of bed?"

He took a step closer to me and he must have seen my tears because his face changed and he looked around the hallway like he was going to see the culprit of my distress. "I…" I couldn't finish that so I gulped and looked down.

"Why are you crying?" He asks softly, stepping closer to me, eyeing me closely.

I look up to him and in the moon light I can see deep scratches on his face. I cock my head to the side. "What happened to your face?" I ask bluntly and I swear he blushed as he turned his head to the side and brought a hand up to the marks.

"Nothing." He mumbled, stepping away. "Why are you awake?" He says, regaining his composure. "You should be in bed."

"Um, so should you." That sounded more like a question and I closed my eyes and resisted smacking my forehead with my hand. I was just trying to dodge the question and when his cool eyes snapped to mine I couldn't help but tell him. "We're playing Wizards truth or dare." I admit in a shaky voice as tears sting my eyes again. "And they dared me to get Slughorn's pipe, the one he leaves in his desk drawer, but I can't open the door and now all my hair is going fall out." I say with a sob.

He laughs. He actually laughs and I look up through my tears to glare at him as he puts his hands in his pockets. "Don't look at me like that." He says, barely containing his joy. Why is he laughing? I turn away and cross my arms in a pout, not wanting him to embarrass me anymore. "Did the dare say that you specifically had to get the pipe?" He asks after a few moments of silence. I try to remember the wording and shrug my shoulders. "Come on, follow me."

Reluctantly I do so, having to practically jog to keep up with his long strides. This night just keeps getting worse and worse. He leads me to a picture of a bowl of fruit and I watch him questionably as he touches the pair with his fingers. When it giggles my eyebrows shoot up in surprise and he smiles over his shoulder before opening the door, using the pear as a door handle.

I don't move for a while as I stare into the magical room that just opened up before us so he grabs my hand and drags me in. I wish my hands weren't so sweaty now as his touch burns me, making me gasp involuntarily. When we enter the large, hot room I openly gawk at all of the house-elves bustling around, cooking with big brass pots and pans. Byron drops my hand and in this steaming room I feel cold because of it. I bring my hand up to my chest as I watch him talk seriously to one goofy looking elf with huge ears. A loud bang of a pot makes me jump and I look around nervously as the elves send me side ways glares.

"Thank you." I hear Byron say before the elf disappears. When he sees me standing there he starts laughing again and I frown. Is there something on my face? He sits down at a creaky looking wooden table and makes a motion for me to join him. "You don't have to look so uncomfortable." He tells me as I slide into the seat across from him.

I blush.

"I asked Milly to get that pipe for you." He tells me and I raise an eyebrow unable to talk to him because my throat is full of imaginary cotton. "That's the elf I was just talking to." He says uncomfortably. He starts pulling the sleeves of his shirt down over his wrists and he stares at his hands. "She'll be able to get in his office and get it for you."

I'm staring at him again. His dark hair is all messy and he looks very pale. I've never seen a better looking guy. The deep scratches on his face disturb me, though, and when he looks at me I realize I'm being rude.

"Thank you." I whisper. He nods his head and accepts the two mugs of tea that another strange looking elf hands him. He slides a cup in front of me and I thank him again while wrapping my nervous hands around it. "What… what happened to your face, Byron?" A jolt goes through me when I say his name because I realize it's the first time I've said it out loud to him. "Did you get in a fight?"

He shakes his head and takes a drink as he looks at the table. "No."

This is awkward. I try not to look at him too much and when he looks into my eyes I look down and start chewing on my fingernails.

"You remind me of your Mother." He tells me and my face completely falls. That's the last thing you want a bloke to tell you. He must have realized that he said something wrong because he sat up straight and leaned forward. "I mean, well, I mean that you remind me of her because she's shy, you know."

"Okay." I say uncomfortably and he rubs his face. I bring my hands down to my lap and start playing with my wand as I stare at into my cup of tea that I know I won't drink.

"I mean, when I was little your Mom was just really sweet to me and… pretty." Is he saying I'm sweet to him? I don't understand. "I'm messing this up." I hear him whisper to himself. "Anyways, how are you doing… with your whole family thing now?" He asks, changing that strange subject.

"Okay, I guess." I answer, not able to look at him as my stomach does flip flops.

"Are you scared?" He asks carefully and I look at him with a furrowed brow.

"About my Dad?"

"Yeah."

I start playing with my hair so I have something to do. He's watching my hair again so I nervously bring my hand down. I must look stupid. "I don't know. I guess my family is just messed up." I say with a shrug.

"No," He answers lightly. Smiling at me in a way that melts my insides. "Just painfully human like the rest of us."

We stare at each other for a long time and I'm not totally sure what this feeling is that's coursing through me… but I can't look away. We both jump about a mile out of our seats when an elf pops beside us. I sigh in relief when I realize what it is and I watch as it hands an ivory carved pipe to Byron.

"Thank you, Milly." He says with a smile. "I owe you one."

He looks at me and smiles before offering it to me with his out stretched hand. I gently take the ship shaped pipe from his fingers and try not to shiver when I touch his skin. I always seem to do that.

"Thank you so much." I say honestly as I clutch the pipe in my hands. "I should… I should get back now." I say, I have a revenge I have to plan out. "Thank you again." I say, standing up much too quickly.

The move embarrasses me and I blush as I turn around and fold my cloak around my body. I forgot I was wearing just a small yellow night gown. What an idiot I am. "I'll walk you." He says in that deep voice of his and a part of me almost wishes that he wouldn't so I can breathe properly. He makes me short of breath and I can't figure out why.

I follow him out of the kitchens and into the dark hallway and I know he's walking slower then he usually does so I don't have to run to keep up with him. I guess that's kind of sweet. In one hand I hold the pipe and in the other my wand as we turn the corner towards the dungeons. I wish I could do something to show him how thankful I actually am for his help but I'm too stupid and nervous to say anything so we walk in silence.

Out side of the Slytherin dorms I thank him again and turn to say the password as he walks away but I stop myself.

"Byron." Again I shiver because I say his name. "I could…. I'm really good at Healing charms." I tell him softly. "My Mom taught me. I could heal those marks on your face. If you… If you want, that is."

He watches me with a cocked head and I feel like a moron because he could probably do a better job at healing them then I could. "Alright, then." He says after a while with a nod of his head.

He walks over to me and I look up at him to properly assess the damage on his handsome face. I won't be able to do it properly with him towering over me so I say the password and tell him to follow me. He looks uneasy but does so anyways and once in the common room I have him sit down on one of the couches as he looks around, taking it in with a strange look on his face. I'm thankful no ones awake. It has to be like three in the morning after all. I turn the knob on the fireplace so it'll blaze to life as I try to calm the flutter in my stomach.

I put the pipe down on the table and lightly step over to him as he cracks his knuckles and looks uncomfortable in this green themed room. I guess it is a lot different then the gold and red tower he's use to.

"Ready?" I ask in a shaky voice as I stand in front of him. He nods his head and I gently take his chin in my head so I can turn his face.

My hands are shaking because I'm touching him again and I guess I'm taking some selfish pleasure in this. His face is level with my chest as I lift my wand and run it along his cheek, closing up and healing the nasty red scratches on his face. I gulp before I go to the other side, healing him as his blue eyes watch my face closely.

"There." I whisper. His face is returned to his former glory and when I realize I'm still touching his face I quickly drop my hand.

"Thank you." He answers that deep voice as he stares into my eyes.

I nearly dip down and kiss him because my body is screaming at me to do it and it's tingling in very uncomfortable spots but Byron takes my hand, knocking that thought away. He stares at my stomach for a long time as my heart pounds in my ears. Then he sighs loudly before kissing my knuckles and standing up, making me step back.

"You have no idea." He says before leaving me there, staring after him.

What did that mean?

X

_**Gavin**_

_Gavin, _

_Thanks for the letter. I was quite surprised because you usually make a point not to write home while you're away. I know you're trying to help and I appreciate it, but I don't want you to do anything that would get you in trouble. Gavin, I know things are not ideal right now but I promise you I can handle it. _

_I'm sure your information will help, though. Thank you for telling me. Just be careful, alright? I know you have a habit of sinking your teeth into something and not letting go but I can assure you that this is something I can take care of. Your Mother wants me to tell you she loves you and that you should write home more often. I didn't let her read the letter you wrote because I was sure she would go into a fit so you might want to send her a little note or something so she doesn't feel so left out. _

_Anyways, I hope school is going well for you and we'll see you over Easter break._

_Love, _

_Dad _

I fold the letter and stuff it in my bag as my Dad's owl swoops off to go home. I know my Dad's looking out for me but he doesn't understand that I have Potter right where I want him. There's no way I can mess that up I think to myself as I smirk into my pumpkin juice. I crack my neck and yawn before continuing to eat my breakfast. A sharp jab on my shoulder makes me turn around and when I face Wanda I nearly groan.

"We need to talk." She says coldly and the people near by make eww sounds like she was intimidating.

"Let me finish my toast." I say haughtily before turning around and eating again. Ignoring the fuming girl behind me.

"I said we need to talk." She repeats in a more fierce tone.

"And I said let me finish my toast." I match her tone but I refuse to turn around.

I don't even know where she got that glass of water, but somehow it ended up all over my head. That got my attention. I flicked wet strands of hair out of my eyes as I stood up and ignored the people gasping, laughing, and whispering around me. My eyes were on fire as I glared a hole into my soon to be ex girlfriend. She had her arms crossed and her eyebrow cocked like nothing was wrong and I smiled. That always makes people uneasy.

"Let's talk then, princess." I said flatly. Taking that line from my Dad because it always made my Mom uneasy.

I storm out of the Great Hall, with all eyes on me as Wanda tails behind. I think she's starting to rethink this and when I stop to pull her into an empty class room she nearly screams. She violently tears her arm out of my grip as she peddles backwards, never once taking her eyes off of me.

"You cheated on me." She hisses out, massaging her arm like I hurt her there but I know I didn't.

"So, you decided to pour a gallon of water on me?" I counter back as I push some more hair out of my eyes, causing it to stand straight up.

"You admit it then?" She says fiercely.

"You were the one not talking to me." I spin this around on her in hopes of making it through until she gives up.

"Because I was waiting for you to apologize!" She stomps her foot.

"I had nothing to apologize for." I counter back and I shiver a little because the water is soaking through my shirt, making me cold. I should have slept in today. It is Saturday after all.

"Yes, you did."

"I think you should say you're sorry for dumping a bucket of water on my fucking head."

"I am not sorry, Gavin Malfoy. You've been screwing around with Robin Brinnon. I know you have!"

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I saw the way you looked at her at the assembly, Gavin. I'm not an idiot!" She stomps her foot again and looks away. When she flicks her eyes up to me I can tell she's crying and my meanness melts a bit.

I might be a right jerk sometimes but I don't take pleasure in making girls cry.

"I think we should see other people." I say softly, knocking my final blow. I reach under my shirt and go to take off that stupid looking necklace but it tightens every time I try to lift it over my head. "Why won't this come off?"

She wipes her tears away and clenches her jaw shut as she watches me. "I have to take it off." She says pitifully. She takes slow steps towards me and runs her hands up my chest, grasping the necklace in her fingers as I watch her. "Are you sure you want me to?" she asks as she stares at my throat.

I follow a tear as it makes its way down her face. "Yes." I say softly, trying to soften the blow. She clenches her eyes shut and shakes her head.

"You don't mean that." She says with a sob and I turn my head away so I don't have to watch her. "I'll forgive you."

"I don't want that."

She tilts her head up to me looking all sad and pitiful and it makes me feel terrible. Girls always break my heart when they look all sad like that.

"Gavin… please." She whispers softly and I didn't even know she liked me so much. Her watery eyes watch my lips before she reaches up and kisses me, placing her arms around my neck. "Please." She says again as she walks me backwards so she can sit on one of the desks.

I can't really say anything right now because my body is telling me to just snog her silly but I know that's not fair. "Wanda," I try to say as she kisses my neck. I try to push her back but she's stronger then I expected. "Wanda, stop…" She starts to unbuckle my pants as she wraps her legs around my waist. "You don't want this."

She stops kissing me and looks me in the eyes. "I love you." I gulp. That always makes me uncomfortable. She takes my hand and guides it in-between her thighs. She's never let me touch her there and my eyes snap to hers. "See."

I can only be so strong but I try to talk reason into her. "You're doing this for the wrong reason." I tell her reasonably, as I move my fingers against her knickers, feeling that she's wet and ready. She brings her hands to the hem of my shirt, urging me to lift my arms so she can pull it off. When she throws it to the side I put my hand back under her skirt but I try to stay in control. "Wanda, you don't want this." I say again as she starts to lift her own shirt over her head revealing her cream colored bra. I gulp again.

"You don't get to tell me what I want."

"I warned you." I tell her before kissing her roughly on the mouth, sliding my tongue against hers and using my hands to pull her knickers off.

I throw them over my shoulder as I kiss her neck and work my way down to her breasts. She moans and tightens her legs around me as I pull her flush up against my chest, enjoying the way the female body feels against mine. Her skin is smooth and soft and I kiss as much as I can before she lets my pants drop to the floor and her fingers flitter down my body. I clench my eyes shut when she grabs my dick and leads me to her entrance.

She's unbelievably tight and I keep my eyes shut as I rest my face along her neck. I push inside of her and my jaw twitches because I'm trying to be nice and not to ram the whole thing in. It takes me a few tries but I finally break and bury my self inside of her totally. She clutches my shoulders and whimpers as I kiss her skin. I don't move for a few moments, getting use to the feeling of her around me as she breathes in heavily by my ear. I pull back to kiss her and notice she's crying harder now then she was before. I know she was a virgin and I know this has to hurt.

"It's okay." I tell her softly, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Tell me when I can move."

She digs her fingers into my shoulders and she looks up to me. "Tell me you love me." She says softly and I close my eyes with my arms shaking. I have to move or I might go crazy. "Please, Gavin." She reaches up and kisses me, putting some wet hair behind my ear. "Just tell me that you love me."

I've never told a girl that but our current situation really makes it impossible not to. So I kiss her and start moving slowly, rocking back out and going back inside of her warmth. "I love you." I lie as I pick up my pace. "I love you." I repeat as I place my hands on her hips and stand up straight for a better angle.

She smiles and kisses me again. As I finish having sex with her I can't help but think this was a huge mistake… that I keep on digging myself into this hole… and I can't get that nagging suspicion out of my head that's telling me Wanda knows exactly what she's doing.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Lavinia**_

"Ouch." I whisper as the blade cuts my knee.

I grab a wash cloth to stop the blood that's dripping down my leg and onto the tiled floor. I watch it make the water pink and disappear down the drain. I'm in the girl's bathroom, taking a shower in one of the stalls and I have yet to get a hang of this whole shaving thing. Because of our uniforms I usually just shave my thighs, from the top of my knee socks to the bottom of my skirt. That's really all that people see. I really didn't think about anyone important seeing the rest of my legs until the other night when that whole Byron thing happened. Now I am determined to do it the right way. I don't want him to think I'm a child after all.

I prop up my other leg on one of the shelves and chew on my lower lip as I move the razor against my skin. I remember when Mom first taught me how to do this. It was two weeks before I came to Hogwarts and I had overheard Cassius and Gavin talking to one another about some girl they knew who never shaved her legs and how disgusting it was… so I locked my self in Mom and Dad's bathroom determined to figure out how to do it before they made me go to school.

I was staring into my Mother's cabinet, looking at all of her soaps, shampoos, razors and other feminine products that fascinated me. My heart skipped a beat when someone knocked on the door.

"I'm in here." I said softly.

"Lavinia?" That was my Mom's voice and she sounded confused. "What are you doing in there?"

I realized it was their private bathroom but I decided to be bratty anyways because I was nervous. "I'm going to the bathroom, Mom. Go away." I snapped at her while closing her cabinet.

There was a moment's pause and I thought she left but when she spoke again I jumped a little. "What are you really doing in there?"

I decided to admit defeat right there because it occurred to me that, although she was my Mom, she was most definitely a girl. So I opened the door and let her come in. "I'm trying to…" I started but then felt embarrassed. "I don't know how to shave my legs." I mumbled and she smiled at me.

"Oh," She said with a sly smile on her face that did nothing but annoy me. She shut the door behind her and walked over to the cabinet I had been staring in for ten minutes. "I can teach you. It's kind of tricky." She said, pulling out two razors. She went over to Dad's side and took something off of his shelf as well.

I fidgeted with my fingers as she went over to the bathtub and ran the water. "Come here." She had said as she sat on the edge of the tub with a towel on her lap.

I took off my sandals and sat beside her, moving my feet into the shallow water of the tub as she hiked up her knee length dress. "You can use soap to lather up your legs." She told me while she picked up the blue can she took from Dad's side. "But I usually just steal your Dad's shaving cream."

She smiled again before pressing the button on the top and letting the white foam gather in my hands. It made me jump and she laughed. She showed me how to put it on my legs, and then she taught me how to use the razor without cutting off all of my skin, which was a real concern of mine. I followed her movements as she did them beside me on her own leg, washing the razor out in the water by our feet after each swipe.

"Just be careful around your knees." She told me as I copied her movements. She bent her knee and ran the pink razor across her skin. "I always nick myself there if I'm not being careful and when you go under your arms it just should take one swipe."

We sat in silence for a while, side by side as we finished up shaving our legs. I thought I was finally getting the hang of it and I went to get the back of my knee. My legs weren't as long as hers were. So I couldn't put my foot on the opposite side of the tub like she did. I thought I would be creative and I lifted my leg up, thankful that I was wearing shorts, as I attempted to get to that nook under my leg. I thought I was doing well until I fell backward, smacking my back against the tiled floor, making most of the things in the room shake.

"Are you okay?" Mom sounded panicked as she jumped off of the tub rim and kneeled beside me. I could tell she was trying not to laugh at me and I guess it was kind of funny so I started to laugh too. "I hope you didn't break your back." She said, torn between finding this hilarious and being generally worried about my welfare.

"I think I'm fine." I croaked out.

I was kind of in shock so I didn't move but when the bathroom door opened I tilted my head back and saw my Father standing over me with a concerned look on his face. He became more confused as his eyes flicked to my Mom.

"What are you two doing?" He asked as he took us in, razors and all.

I sat up and rubbed my back as Mom put some hair over my shoulder. "She fell when I was teaching her how to shave." Mom answered with a laugh and then asked me if I was okay again.

I nodded my head and took her hand when she offered to help me up. "What?" Dad snapped and I looked over my shoulder at him. "Why are you teaching her that? She's too young, Gin." I rolled my eyes and sat back on the rim of the tub again to finish off what I started. I think even when I'm thirty he'll still see me as a little girl. His little girl. "She doesn't need to know how to do that. She's not old enough to care about that kind of stuff. I can't believe you would support this."

"Goodbye, Draco. We'll be out later." Mom said with a smile on her face as she pushed him out of the room and closed the door in his face.

I'm pulled out of my memory by a thump and I look down as a bar of soap slides under my stall. I kick it back in the direction it came and I hear a girl mutter a small thanks to me. I almost want to fake sickness and not go to class today. In Defense we have to stand up in front of the whole class and give a presentation. The _whole_ class. My group's subject is about some kind of confounding spell that was invented in the sixties and used by Dark Wizards during the first war. We each have to take turns talking about it and I'm ridiculously nervous. The thought of getting up in front of all those people makes me nauseous.

When I'm finished with my shower I wrap my towel around my body and step out into the cold air of the bathroom. I go into one of the changing stalls to get dressed and I dry my hair with my wand, trying not to think about first period. When my socks are straight and my shirt is tucked in I go back to my dorm with my bag of shower things under my arm. I smirk at Serena as she yawns and stumbles out of bed. The missing eyebrows are going to be a big surprise, I'm sure. I brush my hair as I sit on my bed and smile when I hear her scream.

"Who did this?" She shrieks as she runs back into the dorm, pointing at the missing hair on her face. She looks hilarious and I try not to let my amusement show. No one says anything and her eyes land on me as I carefully plait my hair. "You did this. Didn't you, Malfoy?"

"No." I lie perfectly as I tie off the bottom of the plait with a green ribbon. "You really should fix it, though." I say sympathetically. "You look scary."

"I'll get you back for this." She hisses before stomping back to the bathroom.

I laugh a little. Our frienemy status really makes things interesting, doesn't it? When my appearance is ready I pack my bag and make sure my wand is secure as I walk towards the Great Hall for breakfast with Fiona and Melissa flanked on either side of me. I can barely contain my joy as we sit at the Slytherin table and eat our food. Serena doesn't come down at all and during our first class she slides some where towards the back right before the tardy bell rings.

I look at her over my shoulder and see she penciled her eyebrows on with eyeliner making her look like some wicked woman who looks frozen in a constant state of surprise. It's really funny. Honestly, it is, but I can't be that cruel. They will grow back by the end of the day but I won't tell her that. She deserves to suffer a bit. I snicker to myself before turning around and facing Professor Potter as he takes roll call. I become nervous again as he walks in front of me and writes with his quill, marking down who's here and who isn't. I don't want to give a presentation today. My hands start to shake because I'm thinking about it so I put them under my desk and wipe my sweaty palms on my skirt. How disgusting is that?

"Who would like to present first?" He asks, looking around the classroom. I do my best not to make eye contact and I even pretend to rummage through my bag so I can hide under my desk. I've become skilled at pretending to look through my bag to avoid things. I consider it a talent.

"I think Lavinia Malfoy would like to go first, Professor." Serena that filthy cockroach. I sneer into my bag as my face turns red. When I reappear Professor Potter is watching me with his eyebrows raised. "She's been practicing her speech all morning and of course we all know her Grandpa probably had first hand experience with the spell she'll be talking about."

"What do you say, Miss Malfoy?" He asks lightly, seeming to be amused by my distress. "Does your group want to go?"

I shake my head but the stupid boy who's in my group tells him yes and stands up with the poster board in his hands. I frown at him and the stupid girl who's following him as I reach into my bag to get the paper I need to read off of. Stupid people and their stupid volunteering. As I'm sifting through my bag again for my paper I feel a smooth round ball graze my fingers tips. It makes me smile. I dip down under the desk and tap it a few times with my wand so it will calm my nerves and when a warm feeling fills me I smile. I keep it with me as I stand up in front of the whole class with a smile on my face.

Normally I would be sweating and stuttering and turning various shades of red but since I have that mood manipulator I'm as cool as a cat. I say my part with out one single_ um or _stutter and I point confidently to the stupid board we made with pictures cut out from magazines and words written in glitter. I barely even let myself get bothered by Potter sitting in the back, writing notes down on grading paper. I smile at him a few times as well. People applaud when we're finished and I send a smirk towards Serena before sitting down and tapping the ball off. I slide it into my bag and listen patiently as the other groups take their turns. When everyone is finished I sigh in relief and sling my bag over my shoulder, waiting for the bell.

"You all did well." Potter says as he sits on his desk with his arms crossed. "I'll have your grades ready for you next week." The bell rings and I jump up to leave. "Miss. Malfoy, I'd like to have a word with you."

A word? I gulp and sit back down as the people file out around me, sending sideways glances to me as I pretend to not notice. He's been normal with me since I've been back to school. He never treated me any differently from his other students but it still makes me nervous to be around him. I keep my head down and I don't look up until he taps my desk with his fingers.

"What was in your hands during your presentation today?" He asks carefully and I look up at him and blink my eyes a few times.

With out answering I reach into my bag and take it out, handing it to him when he asks for it. "My Grandma got it for me." I whisper. Am I in trouble? I don't understand.

"Is this why you were acting so different?" I raise my eyebrows at him. "You're not usually so collected in front of people." He explains as he adjusts his glasses and looks down at the ball in his hands.

"It's a mood manipulator." I explain as I stare at my hands. "It helped me calm my nerves." I say quietly.

He sighs and I flick a glance up to him as he shakes his head and looks down at me. "This is cheating, Lavinia." My face flames and I sit up straight. I don't cheat. "A part of the assignment was presentation. I'm going to have to give you a T for that."

Tears sting my eyes because this has never happened to me before. "But… I didn't know." I say pitifully. I almost want to stand up and plead with him but I'm too shy to do that. "I didn't know." I say sadly. "Please, don't fail me."

"You won't totally fail." He explains as I almost hyperventilate. "The presentation board and research come into play so you may round out with a P."

"_Poor?"_ I spit out unable to contain my disgust and horror at the grade. I can't help it. I'm very particular about things and I do enjoy perfection where ever I can find it so a P will not do at all. "Mr. Potter, can I redo it?" That will bring my average down and Dad will be so disappointed. "Please?"

"I'm sorry, Lavinia. You can't." He walks back to his desk and puts my Christmas present in his desk drawer. "You should go or you'll be late to your next class."

Anger flames with in me and I stand up. "That's not fair. I didn't know." I pout and I almost stomp my foot in protest.

"Go to class, Miss Malfoy." He sits at his desk and starts writing something down with his quill.

This is so not fair. "You're only doing this because you hate my Dad." I spit out. I'm actually surprised that I said it but he's going to give me a bad grade, he stole my Christmas present, and he freaks me out. He snaps his eyes to mine and opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "They always said you were pathetic and now I believe them."

I wipe away angry tears as he glares at me. He doesn't even bother to ask who _They_ are. "Detention, tomorrow night. Be in my classroom by five." He says flatly.

Detention? My mouth falls open and I stare at him stupidly. I have never ever _ever _been in trouble in my whole entire life. Being Draco Malfoy's daughter did have its benefits. The tardy bell rings and I jump.

"You're late. I'm not writing you a pass so you had better hurry up." He tells me coldly. I glare at him as I grab my bag and storm out of his classroom. No one has ever spoken to me that way and I don't know if I'm sad or angry about it.

Anger boils up inside of me and I can barely see where I'm going because my eyes are blurry from tears. When I reach Slughorn's class he takes one look at me and tells me to go to the hospital wing. I don't go there. I'm too angry to so I stomp to my dorm room and pull the curtains around my bed so I'm sitting in the dark. I wish Harry Potter would die. Once I control my breathing I glance down at my wrist. I chew on my lower lip before I decide what I'm going to do. I bring the watch up to my mouth and press the tiny button on the side.

"Daddy?" I say with a sniff.

There's moments pause before my watch lights back up. "I'm on my way to a meeting, sweetheart. What do you need?" I can imagine him with his brief case and all of his people hovering around him as he walks towards a conference room at the Ministry. I press the button to reply but a sob leaves my throat when I remember what just happened. I can't believe _I_ have detention! There's silence for a long time because I can't find my voice.

"Are you crying?" He asks softly but I can tell there's an edge to his voice. Like I mentioned before—being Draco Malfoy's daughter does have its perks.

"Daddy, I've had the worst day." I tell him before diving into my story.

X

_**Gavin**_

I'm not an idiot.

Dad had about three safe sex talks with me over the summer after one of the house-elves found a Playwizard magazine while cleaning my room and totally ratted me out to my parents. I stole it from Terrance's Father after I went boating with them one weekend and it had been resting safely at the bottom of my closet, under my shoes, for two full weeks before it was discovered. The stupid little elf went to Mom first when it found it. I don't think she looked at me for two days after that and Dad kept sitting me down to talk about sex and adult relationships and all those other uncomfortable things that I would rather not remember.

I think the worst, though, was when Mom tried to talk to me about how it was normal to be curious for a boy my age. I stomped out of the room before she finished that sentence. There are just some things you don't want to discuss with your Mother. Anyways, I knew better then to just bang Wanda bareback on a desk top… but she took me by surprise. I did manage to gain control and pull out before I was finished. Leaving a nasty surprise for whoever uses that desk later in the week.

Dad would kill me if he became a Grandpa while I was still in school and not married.

Now I'm in a predicament. A bloke just can't have sex with his virgin girlfriend and then dump her. That just seems too cold, even for me. That's why I'm walking down the hallway, holding Wanda's hand in my own as she chats up one of her friends. I roll my eyes as she laughs. I fear I will never get away from her. Robin walks by me, with her skirt much too short for her own good, and my eyes follow her as she winks at me over her shoulder. It's not fair and I fight the urge to pout.

Wanda kisses my cheek and I smile tightly at her. She's been in the habit of saying _I love you_ all the time as well. I guess I was the one that opened that flood gate but it still makes me uncomfortable. The only women I feel comfortable telling those words to are my Mom and sisters… and that love is totally different then the one Wanda would like to pretend we share.

"What time is your practice tonight, Gavin?" she asks me as we walk into the Great Hall and sit down for dinner.

This is a perfect out. I look up at the clock above the doors and sigh like I was annoyed. "I have to be there now, actually." I say, sending her an apologetic look as I grab a bread roll and stand up. Foregoing dinner seems worth it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I vaguely hear her say something about how the rest of the Slytherin team is still seated but I ignore her. She's been suffocating me recently. I don't like it. I turn the corner and take the steps towards the astronomy tower. As stupid as it is I do like it up there when I want to be alone. I'm not totally void of emotion and this thing with my Dad is actually starting to get to me. I read the Daily Prophet in private now, right before I go to bed so I can keep up on what's happening. I'm almost upset that my Dad hasn't told me anything about it.

It seems people are split into two groups. One side believes that the son of the notorious Death Eater Lucius Malfoy would be capable of doing such a thing and then there is the side that doesn't believe any of it. They think it's a weak attempt at publicity on those mens part and it's total rubbish. Basically no one knows what's going on and my Father's people deny any wrong doing in anything pertaining to the matter. When I get to the tower I go to stand by one of the windows. I cross my arms and lean against the ledge as I stare out over the dark lake.

I think this is the main reason why I don't want to be with Wanda anymore. It's not just that she's a nag and that she bothers me to no end. It's because she has yet to ask me how I'm doing. She never asked me if I was okay after my Dad was nearly killed over break. Instead she bugged me about that stupid necklace. When I was so upset about being grounded at our Christmas party she didn't ask why… she just complained because I didn't want to dance with her. Now, with all this stuff going on she just bitches about me looking at other girls instead of caring if I'm upset about my Dad. She's been a terrible girlfriend the more I think about it. I know I'm a jerk but I'm not totally heartless, you know. I do care about my family and it does effect me.

I sneer a little to myself before going to Quidditch practice. I dress quickly in the locker rooms and I'm one of the first people out on the field… much to the surprise of my team mates. I usually make a point at being tardy to these things. The thing that I love about Quidditch is that I don't have to think about anything. I can lay all those thoughts on the side lines and just worry about getting the red ball through one of those three giant hoops. I don't like not having control of things that are going on around me so I feel totally out of my element now.

I guess the definition of Malfoy is control freak. My Dad is an example of that. Even Lavinia with her obsessive compulsive behavior is… I swear she measures her knee socks with a ruler to get them the right length. Now that I think about even Cassius has control issues in a way. I guess we all do.

When practice is over I keep my head down as we walk to the locker room. People ask me what's wrong and I tell them I have a head ache so they'll leave me alone. I open my locker and take out my towel as I undress. I forgot soap again so I turn towards Cassius' locker and put in his combination, Mom's birthday… he never changes it. I grab his shower bag and scrunch up the little note he taped to the front that says _Gavin-- Stop touching my shit_. I ball it up and throw it in the trash bin on my way to the showers.

I stand under the shower head with water dripping down on my head, making my hair fall into my eyes and stick to the side of my neck and ears. I stay like that for a long time, listening to the chatter going on around me and the water splashing on my skin. When I finally flick my head up, moving the hair out of my eyes, most of the people are gone. I wash my body quickly and then turn off the water, making the shower room eerily quiet. I get dressed and head back towards my dorm with out speaking to anyone as I keep my head down. When I walk into the common room I see a group of people huddled around a wireless, listening closely to whatever is coming out of the radio. They all stop and turn to me when I enter. The looks on their faces…. I don't like it, so I try to sound casual.

"What are you lot doing?" I ask as I play with the silver bracelet around my wrist. The Malfoy heirloom that Dad gave me before I came to Hogwarts for the first time. I think that might be the only nervous gesture I have and I haven't done it in years. "Well?"

Kip clears his throat and stands up but he doesn't get a chance to answer because the radio blares again.

"Of course, I know Draco Malfoy is an evil man." Some shrewd woman's voice filters through the air and all eyes turn to me again. They all look uncomfortable. "I've known him for years. We grew up together. He's a sadist and a sociopath. He only cares about himself and what he can gain from other people."

"Mrs. White," The deeper voice addresses the woman. He must be the interviewer because he's asking the questions. "Are you saying that you've witnessed the Minister actually do these disgusting things?"

"Of course I have." The snooty voice says haughtily and my jaw twitches as I stay rooted to my spot. Eyes burn holes into my skin but no one moves. "I'm no stranger to his cruelty. I could write a whole book about his violence towards me alone."

"Goodness." The interviewer says and I reach into my pocket to take out my wand. "We have to take a quick commercial break. We'll hear more from Mrs. Pansy White when we return."

Music starts blaring about the new Mr. Magic window cleaner and hurts my ears. I lift my wand and say a curse, watching the yellow light stream out of my wand in a flash right towards the group of people huddled by the fire. The wireless blows up and the people sitting beside it jump around, covering their faces with pillows and hiding behind chairs. I take a deep breath and crack my neck before going upstairs to bed.

X

_**Cassius**_

"I went to the trouble of writing out these questions for you." Flitwick squeaks as he hands us each a sheet of paper. "I figured this would be a good stepping stone considering you two didn't get very far last time." He looks at us pointedly and I look away. "I left room at the bottom of each question so you could write down the answers. This will help you when you put things together for your first paper."

He smiles as he hands us each a quill and ink well. Weasley is across from me with his arms folded across his chest, obnoxiously chewing on a piece of gum as Flitwick takes a seat at his desk and tells us to get to work. I pull the paper in front of me and tilt my head to the side as I read the first question.

"Who's your favorite person and why?" I ask flatly, reading from the paper. It was a stupid question but I dip the quill in the ink and hover over the parchment, waiting for him to answer.

"My Father." He says with a tilt of his eyebrows. I roll my eyes. "Because he's doing all he can to ruin your father's life." My eyes snap to his as he smirks at me. "He's running the investigations at the Ministry right now. The updates he's giving me are quite intriguing."

I bite back the hateful comment that I was going to say and go to the second question. "Where were you born?"

"Here."

Moron. I refuse to ask him to elaborate and I write that down. "What do you want to do after you graduate?"

He sighs and sits back with his hands behind his head. He stretches out his legs and they touch mine under the desk. I scowl at him and kick his knee before he sits back. "I want to never see you again."

"I agree." I say tightly.

Under the next question-_what word would you use to describe yourself_- I wrote prick for him and move on to the next.

"What was your favorite memory as a kid?"

"Remember that one time I scratched you and you bled? I was eight then." He answers lightly. I refuse to point out that I punched him before he did that.

"If you aren't going to do this right you can ask the questions." I sit back and let my fingers tap impatiently against the desk.

He stared me down for a while before grabbing the paper and itching his ugly curly hair. "Where were you born?" he asks flatly.

"Wiltshire," I answer properly.

"I was born at St. Mungo's like every other normal person. What about you?" He asks and I know that part wasn't on the paper but I answer anyways.

"I was born at home." I answer and I don't know why he's making me feel bad about that.

"Home." He snorts sarcastically and I glare at him. "You call that museum your home."

"You're just jealous because you live in a mud hut." I couldn't help but say it and his ears turned red. I know he's not actually that poor but the Weasley's are known for being on the down side of the money spectrum and no matter how well off they may be now it still embarrasses them.

"Do you know why you were born at home?" He leans across the table with a cold gleam in his eyes. I really don't know where he's going with this so I just stare at him. "It's an old pureblood tradition, after all." He says and I don't respond. I actually have no idea what he's talking about. "Before they developed safe blood replenishing potions, if something went wrong they would do blood transfusions. There was no way of knowing if it was pureblood or squib… or even muggle… so all those pureblood elitists refused to have their babies in the hospital." He sits back and smirks at me showing off his Ravenclaw knowledge in his nasty Weasley way. "If it was something serious they would rather their child die at home a pureblood, then live life as a _mudblood."_

I glare at him. I don't even know if that's true but that's not the point. The point is he's trying to make me uncomfortable. I lean across the table, matching his stance and looking him in the eyes.

"Do you want to know what I did last week?" I ask lightly and quietly enough so Flitwick won't hear. I watches me, waiting for an answer. I narrow my eyes a little and cross my arms. "I snogged your girlfriend and she liked it." I enjoy the enraged look on his face right now. "And I am going to tell her brother that you knocked her up, and he's going to kill you."

I doubt Byron would actually hurt him… and I probably won't even tell, but Byron did mess him up pretty badly that one time they fought at Hogsmeade and I want him to think on that for a while. He's shaking a little from his rage and I can tell it's taking all his self control not to hex me right now. He flicks a little look to the Professor who's humming to himself as he pleasantly reads a book. Weasley's face changes from a look of complete and utter hatred to cool indifference in a matter of seconds and the move surprises me.

"I know your Mother is nothing but a baby factory, Malfoy." He says quietly and my wand hand twitches. "So, I'm going to warn you. I wouldn't be surprised if your next little brother or sister has black hair and green eyes."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I hiss back through clenched teeth.

He licks his lips and smirks. "I always knew your Mom was a whore, Cassie, and now she's fucking my Uncle Harry." I stand up and the chair scrapes across the floor loudly.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem?" Flitwick asks but I barely hear him as I glare fiercely down at my cousin who's smirking pleasantly at me.

"Every Saturday afternoon, while your Daddy's at work."

I can't help it. I take out my wand and blast him across the room.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Cassius**_

Headmaster Spinnet smiles at us from behind his desk as Weasley and I nurse our wounds across from him. After I blasted him across the room he got up and sent a spell at me that I never heard of, but it nearly took off my ear. I thought Flitwick was going to have a heart attack before he froze us and took our wands away. Now we're awkwardly sitting here, waiting for our parents to come for some sort of conference about our terrible behavior.

I wince as I touch my cheek. There are four deep cuts along it now thanks to Weasley and his stupid freaking curse. I slouch in my seat and drum my fingers against my knee as Weasley glares at me and Spinnet shuffles through papers on his desk like the old douche that he is. I sit up straight when the door opens and look over my seat as two people come inside. I sit back in my chair with a sneer. It's Weasley's parents.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley." Spinnet stands up and shakes the hands of my aunt and uncle when they reach his desk. "Please, have a seat. We're just waiting on Mr. Malfoy's parents."

Weasley's Mom, I think her name is Penny, sits down and puts some dark hair over her shoulder as she looks nervous and clutches her purse. Percy Weasley, however, doesn't sit down like he was told. He glares at his son and then his eyes shift to me and he sneers a bit. He looks so much like Jason it's scary… only my uncle's hair is a flaming orange color instead of mousey brown.

"This really isn't surprising." He says flatly, still staring daggers into me as I stare defiantly back. "I want him expelled or I'm filing charges."

"Dad, it's not—"

"Shut up, Jason." His father cuts him off and I watch as the bratty jerky Weasley that I know blushes and slouches in his seat. "What do you plan on doing with this, Headmaster?"

"I plan to try to solve this problem." Spinnet says after telling Percy Weasley to take a seat once more. He does so with an annoyed look on his old freckled face. "It's not completely one sided, you know. I think we should get to the root of the problem here."

"I know the root, Sir." Weasley's Dad says hatefully, glaring at me once again and I try not to be affected by it. "Malfoy thinks he's above the law just like his father does. I can't believe—"

"I'm sorry I'm late." All heads turn towards the door as my Mom comes in, looking flustered and flushed. "My meeting ran late."

She smiles at the Headmaster as she shuts the door and walks towards him, totally bypassing her older brother as she shakes Spinnet's hand. She turns around and starts to unclasp her cloak when she sees me and her expression suddenly changes. Her eyes automatically jump to the scratches on my face and she walks right in front of me with her hand on my face.

"What happened, Cass?" She asks softly as she bends down and tilts my face to look at my wounds like no one else was in the room. "Didn't the nurse heal you?"

"They have to heal on their own." I mumble, kind of embarrassed by her obvious concern. "Something about the curse he used."

"Where's your all powerful husband?" Percy snaps and Mom looks at him for the first time with a flat, emotionless face that I'm sure she picked up from watching Dad for years. "Too busy to care?"

"He's going to try to get here later." She says, looking down to me like it was reassuring. She removes her cloak and takes the seat beside me as she crosses her legs. She squeezes my hand and sends me an encouraging smile before Spinnet starts talking.

"I'm sure you know why you were called in here."

Percy folds his arms over his chest after adjusting his horn rimmed glasses. "Of course, my sister's idiot son doesn't know when to hold back."

"Don't talk about him like that." My Mom said fiercely as her head snapped towards Weasley's Dad.

"I think we need to look more to you, the parents, than blame the kids." Spinnet says as he opens a manila folder on his desk and takes out his glasses to perch on his nose. "This has been a problem since the beginning and I really think it has more to do with what's going on in their home lives."

"I don't think you need to preach to us, Headmaster." Weasley's Dad sneers and Mom turns to me and rolls her eyes. I smirk. "You can't seem to control your students. I don't want my son going here anymore."

"It's halfway through my last year, Dad." Jason mumbles but he gets glared at so he goes back to slouching.

"I do want to solve this." My Mom says as she sits forward. She wore her hair down today and she's wearing a dark gray sweater dress thing with black knee high boots. She looks much more put together than her brother and that makes me happy. "I think it's unfortunate that these boys are so miserable with one another. Jason's going to graduate this year and Cassius is getting older. I just don't think they should be so unhappy with one another."

"Good speech, Ginevra." Percy snorts sarcastically and I glare at him. "Too bad you and your husband only care about appearances."

"I think you've got us confused with yourself, Percival." My Mom answered tightly and all of a sudden it was like no one else was in the room besides those two. "This is serious. It's our kids and you're still acting all bitter and childish."

"More people should be bitter towards you." He says hatefully and she leans back and furrows her brows, obviously not understanding. "You've ruined our family and it's embarrassing."

"I never did anything to you." She says and I chance a glance at Spinnet who is more then happy to let them fight this out right here in front of us. "What are you talking about?"

"Not me, Ginny, but you've let your husband take over our lives." She gapes at him and shakes her head before he continues. "You really have no idea, you're so blind."

"What are you _talking_ about?" She asks again with a more exasperated tone.

He faces her and squares his shoulder. For some reason I wish I had my wand just in case. "You married him, a death eater, and let his friends kill Charlie. Do you have any idea how bad that makes you look? How bad it reflects on all of us." He brings a hand up and ticks things away on his finger like it was a list. I see a slight blush stain Mom's cheeks with each word. "You nearly kill our father every time you see him because you're so hateful and selfish. Your husband made Harry lose his job and he's keeping Ron down from being promoted…"

"But Draco didn't—"

"I'm not finished yet." He cuts her off as he puts another finger up. "You and I both know what he did to Hermione, and you're letting him have all that control over Fred's business. It's embarrassing, Ginny. You are on the wrong side of all of this and it's depressing to see you get mixed up in such depravity."

"Coming from you." She sneers. Mom's eyes flame and she sits up straight. "Draco helped Fred. He wouldn't even have a business if Draco didn't give him that loan to finance."

"Of course, how noble of Malfoy. There wasn't any alternative motive in that at all, was there?"

"No, there wasn't. He did it for me." She crosses her arms and sits back in her chair. "I'm sorry." She says like she just realized everyone else was in the room.

"This is good." Spinnet says from behind his desk and I roll my eyes at him. "You need to show your children how to handle disputes without using your wand or fists."

He's lucky my Dad's not here then. Dad would never let anyone talk to Mom the way Percy Weasley is.

"What was this fight about anyways?" Mom asks, trying to divert attention away from her and her brother. She turns to me and raises her eyebrow. I shake my head and look down not willing to tell her because it would embarrass her. "Well?"

She turns to Spinnet who nods to Jason. "Mr. Weasley, why did Mr. Malfoy hex you?"

Jason shrugs and starts chewing on his fingernails. This is the first time I've seen him looking so out of his element.

"Answer properly, Jason." He Dad snaps and I can see his jaw twitch. "You aren't a mute and stop chewing on your nails. That's disgusting."

"I don't know why he did." Weasley says louder, staring at the wall beside him.

Since he didn't answer properly all heads turn towards me. "Well, what's your side of the story?"

I flick a glance to Mom as she watches me closely. I don't want to embarrass her so I swallow before looking down at my fingers. "He said some stupid things." I mumble.

"What did he say?" Percy snaps at me like I was stupid. I glare at him from the corner of my eyes and I see Jason looking miserable in his chair. He should be. He's a bastard. "Well, what did he say? Since my son decided that he doesn't understand anything today?"

"Will you stop talking to my son like that?" Mom says harshly as she takes my hand again. "They're just boys, Percy. You don't have to be hateful to them."

Jason's eyes catch mine and he shakes his head the slightest bit. I don't understand why. He obviously doesn't want me to repeat what he said but when his Dad sends him another one of those hateful glares something inside of me won't let me, even though I should. He would never cover for me but I would like to think I'm better than he is.

"We were just fighting and things got out of hand."

Mom tilts her head to the side like she knows I'm holding back but she doesn't say anything.

"Alright." Snippet sighs. "That's as much as we've been able to get out of them. I really don't want to strip them of their badges so I asked you here in hopes that this will really get them serious. I can understand how hard this time is, especially with things being so high profile." He nods to me and I look away. "I was really hoping that you could talk to your children and help them along." He makes a stupid movement with his hands and he smiles. I really don't feel this conference accomplished anything, but obviously he does.

He goes on to talk about unity and family and some other rot like that. Basically he was lecturing all of us about getting along and he told our parents exactly what happened in the classroom according to Professor Flitwick's eyewitness account. He dismisses us, reminding Jason and I that we will still have to write those stupid papers for Flitwick, only now he'll be moderating the detentions himself and we'll have anger management classes every Friday with Professor Sprout. Those just sound terrible. Percy and his family leave the room first. With out saying one word to me or my Mother and we follow after them after we're sure they're gone.

"Are you alright?" She asks me when we reach the hallway with her cloak draped over her arm.

I watch Percy Weasley drag Jason down the hallway with his Mother trailing behind before I answer. "Are you cheating on Dad?"

"What?" She asks in a low voice that makes me a little afraid to be honest.

"Are you…." I start again but I feel uncomfortable. Probably shouldn't have blurted that out. "What do you do on Saturday afternoons?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asks sharply.

I look everywhere but at her and I shuffle my feet against the cold stone floors. "Are you with Potter?"

"Why are you asking me these things?" She puts her hand on her hip as her eyes study me closely, like she didn't know who I was. "Is that what Jason said to you? That I was cheating on your Father?"

"Are you?" I mumble. I don't know why. Even if she was I don't think she would answer me honestly anyways... but I couldn't see my Mom actually doing something like that. I just have a habit of blurting out things that I shouldn't.

I chance a glance at her as she shakes her head and looks at the wall. "I can't believe you would ask me something like that, Cassius." She says, sounding disappointed with me and my cheeks turn hot. "I would never do that to your Father. I could never do that to someone I loved."

She looks at me and shakes her head again and I feel ashamed for even asking. "You can't let things like that get to you, Cassius. There are always going to be people who want to bring you down because of who your family is."

I nod my head. "I'm sorry."

She sighs and runs her hand through her hair, flipping most of it away from her face. "Just behave from now on, alright? There's a lot going on right now and it's just killing us having to worry about you too. I know you're better then this."

"Okay."

"Don't look so sad." She says after a while, giving me a sad smile as she brings her arms out to hug me, like I was a little boy again. She holds me tightly against her and pulls back, running her hand through my hair. "And you need a hair cut, little man."

"Not so little anymore." I state as I look down at her. I'm officially taller then her now. I shake my head to get some hair out of my eyes and smile at her. "I do need a cut, though. I'm starting to look like Gavin."

She smiles and then her face turns serious. "Really, though, stay out of trouble from now on. You are going to give your Father a conniption if you don't."

"I'll try."

"I suggest you do more than try." I spin around with wide eyes as I face my Dad. How did he move down the hallway with out us hearing? Sneaky Slytherin.

"You missed the meeting." Mom tells him. Not seeming to be as surprised as I am by him being here so suddenly. "It just ended."

"Did I miss anything interesting?" He asks as he steps beside her. He gets a really good look at my face and his eyes narrow. "What the hell happened to your face?" He asks sharply.

"The way I understand it," Mom saves me from answering as she turns towards Dad and puts her red cloak over her shoulders. "Percy's son said something terrible and our oldest child here took out his wand and blasted him against the wall. The other kid retaliated and now Cassius has scratches that can't be healed magically." She looks at me and tilts her head. "I hope they don't scar now that I think about it."

"The nurse gave me a lotion to use on them." I mumble as I touch the stupid cuts on my face.

"What did he say to you?" He asks seriously as he takes it upon himself to help Mom with her cloak.

I look at Mom and she sighs before answering for me again. "He told Cassius that I was cheating on you with Harry Potter." The hands that were clasping Mom's cloak still and he looks at me before his eyes shift back to Mom's. "Oh, honestly," She says, pushing his hands away and stepping back to clasp her own cloak. "You and I both know I didn't."

They're going to start fighting. I can tell by the way he's looking at her and the way she tilted her chin up just the slightest bit… and it's my fault.

"I should," I start but they both stop glaring at each other to glare at me and I gulp. "I need to go."

"Remember what your headmaster said." Mom tells me, ignoring the way Dad is glaring at her. "Control your temper and don't let him get to you no matter what he says. I'm hoping the detentions and anger management classes will be punishment enough for you."

The way she said that made me think she wasn't only talking to me and I nod my head. I say goodbye to them and keep my ears open as I walk away. I don't know who I'm rooting for right now but as I turn the corner I can hear them talking to each other in hushed voices.

"Does the whole bloody world think you're shagging Potter now?" Dad hisses at her and I stop to listen as I round the corner. "This is why I don't want you seeing him anymore. I know he has a different view on friendship than you do."

"You're being ridiculous. You know why I'm spending time with him, Draco." She tells him and I can hear her heels clicking against the stone floor as she starts walking away from him. "He only comes to talk to me at the Gallery and I leave the door open and Pam is always there like you wanted."

"Like I can trust him." He snorts sarcastically. "You know he's fueling this whole propaganda campaign against us." He starts following her. "I won't permit you to speak to him again. He's using our children to get to us now."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." He snaps as their voices get farther away. "The way he's treating…"

"Cassius?"

I whip my head around and sigh in relief when I see Gavin. He looks at me with a cocked eyebrow and then he peeks his head around the corner. "What are you doing?" He asks suspiciously. When he turns back he sees the cuts. "And what the fuck happened to your face?"

I bring a hand up to them again. "They aren't that bad." I say harshly, tired of answering that freaking question.

"It looks like you got attacked by a bloody bob cat."

"What are you doing out here?" I ask as I look him up and down. Something about his clothes looks familiar to me. "Shouldn't you be doing something besides sneaking around the hallways?"

He crosses his arms. "Shouldn't you?"

"I had that parent conference thing." I explain as I pull my sleeves down over my hands because I'm cold.

"Mom and Dad are here?" For some reason he sounds panicked and he whips his head around the corner again like they would be there spying on us. "You must have messed up big time." He says, smirking when he faces me again. "I heard you almost killed Weasley."

"I did not." I scoff and roll my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I ask again as I eye him up and down. He's just wearing a red t-shit and a pair of jeans…. and stripped socks. "Where are your shoes?"

"I'm just taking a walk. Hey, do you have your wand on you by chance?"

"Why?" I ask suspiciously as he messes with his hair, that's wet and clinging to his forehead and neck. What is his deal?

"I need to borrow it."

"Why? Where's yours?"

"It's just… I do, alright? I promise to give it back later."

I put my hands in my pockets and sigh. "I don't have mine. In fact it's been confiscated until I can learn how to 'use it properly'." He raises an eyebrow at that and I nod. "Yeah, I only get it back for classes. It sucks."

"You must have really fucked up then." He looks down at his wrist and back up to me with a lopsided smile on his face. "Look at the time. I really should be going. See you around."

He stalks off with his hands in his pockets and I watch him go with a cocked eyebrow knowing that he just lied to me…. He doesn't even have a watch to look at. What is he up to? I watch his back as he walks off and I suddenly realize why his clothes look so familiar to me. The red t-shirt that looks too tight along his shoulders belongs to me and the jeans that are a little too long for him are mine. I put those in my locker so I could change into them after Quidditch practice tomorrow. He _stole_ them from me.

He's out of sight by now and I decide to yell at him later because I'm pretty freaking exhausted from today's activities. I ponder it a few more moments before turning around and heading back towards the tower. On the way there five more people ask me what happened to my face and I refuse to answer.

X

_**Gavin**_

I start whistling as I make my way down the hallway, trying to contain my anger and annoyance at my current situation. What kind of person tells you to meet them in the locker rooms for a shag and then steals your clothes and wand while you wait for them to join you in the showers? A Ravenclaw bitch, that's who. I growl a little to myself as I storm down the hallways trying to find their fucking common room.

I thought Wanda was bad…but that Robin girl who did this is going to wish she never met me.

I flick some annoying wet hair out of my eyes and cuss to myself again as my socked up feet travel up the stone stairways. The stupid blue and black stripped socks that Cassius always wears annoy the fuck out of me and do nothing to keep my feet warm. I'm too upset to go to my common room and get proper clothes, though. I want to go straight to the source of my anger and get my shit back while successfully making her cry a little.

Really, though, what kind of person does that to a bloke?

I take the stupid tightly winded staircase up to their dorm and when I reach their common room door I scowl at the stupid bronze eagle door knocker that's perched on the door.

"I don't want to answer any of your fucking questions." I tell it as I take the ring and knock on the door.

"_A wizard was stuck in a metal room with a metal door. The door locked and there were no windows. The following items were inside the room:_

_A piano, table, a saw, and a bat.  
How did the man get out?"_

Oh, goddamnit. I glare at the stupid eagle with my hands on my hips. "Listen, you stupid door handle, I want you to tell Robin Brinnon to come out here or I'll tear you off of that fucking door and throw you in the lake."

My threat goes unnoticed and the stupid bird repeats its riddle. I throw my hands up in frustration and cuss again. That's it. After this I am completely done with Ravenclaws no matter how good looking they might be. I kick the door for good measure and cuss out loud because of the pain coursing through my foot. My anger is reaching an unhealthy level right now and when two little first year girls stop behind me with wide eyes I can't say I blame them for looking so frightened.

"Answer this fucking question, will you?" I bark out at them as I lean against the wall so the stupid bird can ask them the riddle.

It repeats its question and the two first years whisper among themselves and giggle a few times while sending red faced, sideways glances to me. I roll my eyes with my arms crossed until the shorter of the two girls steps forwards and clears her throat before looking up at the stupid bird.

"The wizard played the piano until he found the right key?"

"Bravo, little girl." I eagle congratulates and I look on in disgust as the door swings open.

"That was it?" I sneer as the girls start walking in.

"I know, it was an easy one today." The taller one says as they scurry inside.

I follow while shaking my head and everyone who was lounging around in their circular common room all stop what they're doing to stare at me. I won't be intimidated right now… I'm too upset.

"I'm looking for Robin."

My facial expression must have proved I meant business because the pudgy girl who sits beside me in defense stands up from her spot by the fireplace and runs up the stairs, wheezing and heaving the whole way up. I keep my hands on my hips and tap my foot as I wait for something to happen, ignoring all of the weird looks I'm getting for being in a common room that isn't my own.

I turn towards the stair case when people start moving down and I cuss again when I see Robin and Wanda staring at me like they have no idea what's going on.

"Gavin, what are you doing here?" Wanda asks with a book hanging from her hand.

"I'm not here to talk to you." I snap and she narrows her eyes at my tone but I don't care. I take a step closer to Robin and tighten my eyes. "Where are my clothes?"

She smirks and shrugs her shoulders as Wanda asks what's going on but I shush her.

"Give me my wand." It's not a question. This is a demand.

"Why would she have your wand, Gavin?"

"Wanda, this has nothing to do with you." I hiss again. Annoyed that she keeps on talking and Robin refuses to. I go over and grab Robin's arm so I can drag her out of the common room. "Where are my things?" I ask as I pull her out and open the door with a kick of my foot.

"We're going the wrong way if you want them back." She tells me flippantly as she allows herself to be dragged along.

"Stop talking." I hiss as I drag her down the spiral stair case. When we get to the bottom I push her against one of the walls and immediately cage her in-between my body with my hands on both sides of her head. "How could you do that to me?"

"Do what?" She asks innocently as she takes in my outfit. Her breathing is heavier and her cheeks are flushed so I know that behind her calm demur she is nervous right now. She should be. I don't like it when girls tease. "These clothes don't look like they fit very well." She comments as she takes in the jeans that are too long for me because Cassius is so fucking tall and the shirt that's a little too tight because he's a skinny bastard.

"I want my things back." I tell her dangerously with a flat voice. "And I want you to apologize to me."

She bats her eyelashes at me and smirks again. "But I didn't do anything."

I hit my hand against the wall by her head and she jumps a little. "Now," I start with my eyes closed, trying to reign in my temper. I look to her and smile unpleasantly. "You should say you're sorry for hurting my feelings so badly earlier. Abandoning me like that really does hurt me and we both know I'm so very sensitive." I tell her as I stare at her lips as she wets them nervously.

"It was just supposed to be a joke." She mumbles with her confidence slipping as she stares at my throat. She flicks her dark eyes up to mine. "It was supposed to be funny, you know. I'm sorry."

"Not good enough." I say before dipping down and claiming her lips with my own.

I can't help but kiss her even though I'm angry. She just has the most perfect lips for it. I let my hands rest on her face as I pull her closer to me and slide my tongue against hers. She tastes like candy and I find it absolutely delicious so I lean my body into hers, pushing her into the wall behind her back as she moans a little into my mouth.

"I knew it!" I pull back and snap my head to the left. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! You cheating bastard! How could you!?" Wanda screeches at me and I flinch from the noise as she throws something that she was holding at us and storms away. "And with my slutty roommate. I knew it!" She yells as she stomps off.

I flick a glance to the bundle she threw down the stairs and smirk when I recognize the blue polo shirt and black slacks. I drop my hands from Wanda and walk over to it, picking up my wand from the top of the pile with a smirk on my face. I pick up the rest of my clothes and the black boots before walking by Robin, who still looks all shocked and breathless against the wall.

"I want my boxers back at some point." I tell her before walking away. I stop a few paces and turn around. "By the way, I will get you back for this." I tell her before heading back to the dungeons.

_**Lavinia**_

"I know it's not fair, honey, but I can't really do anything about it right now." Dad had told me as I whined about how much I hated Harry Potter. "Listen, we think Potter's at the school for a different reason than just teaching. So don't let him… bully you into anything…" I remember being confused when he told me that so I wiped tears away and asked him why.

"Just don't let him get you into a corner, Lavinia."

That was the last thing he said before telling me goodbye because he had to go and here I am now, standing outside of the defense classroom for my first ever detention with Harry Potter. Hesitantly, I bring my hand up to knock on the door.

"Come in." Comes the voice on the other side and I breathe in deeply before turning the brass knob and walking in. "You're on time." He says as he sits at his desk, shuffling papers around. I'm _always_ on time I want to tell him but I stop myself. "Have a seat."

He points to the chair across from his desk and reluctantly I do what he says with a tight throat. No one knows that I'm here right now. I was way too embarrassed to admit to anyone that I got in trouble. It really wasn't fair if you think about it, anyways. So this shouldn't really count.

"Would you like a glass of water?" He asks, never taking his eyes off of the paper he's grading.

"Um, no." I say softly, not really sure why he offered. Shouldn't I be washing tables or something like that?

"Here." He waves his wand and a tall glass of water materializes on the table in front of me. "Go ahead." I pull the glass towards me and take a little sip because my throat does seem tight and I am very nervous.

He doesn't say anything so I take another drink, and then another as he looks down at his papers. I think he might have forgotten I'm in the room and I almost cough to let him know I'm still here but his bright green eyes snap to mine and I nearly drop the glass in surprise.

"Do you usually make a habit of complaining to your father to get you out of trouble?"

I gape at him for a while a little stunned that he asked that rude question. Suddenly the overwhelming urge to tell the truth over takes me so I take another sip. "I'm never in trouble." I say honestly before finishing off the glass and setting it on the desk again. Did that taste funny? "Are you jealous because you never had a Dad to stand up for you?" After I said that my eyes went wide and I clapped my hand over my mouth. "Oh, I don't know why I said that! It just came out." I explain while blushing profusely. "I'm sorry."

He stands up and walks around his desk so he's leaning against the front with his hands in his pockets. "Have you ever seen your father do anything he shouldn't have?"

I have no idea why he's asking me this question but I feel the urge to answer and answer it honestly. I can't help it… it's like word vomit. "Once I caught him and Mom having sex in the library." Again my eyes went wide and my cheeks flamed cherry red. "I mean, well, Mom had to explain to me what they were doing. I wasn't sure what it was at the time. I actually thought they were fighting. I mean, they were both basically naked and he was on top of her but Mom said you're only allowed to let your husband touch you like that when you're older and married. I didn't mean to open the door when I did, I just wanted to read because I couldn't sleep and I know—"

"Lavinia." He cuts me off out of my ramblings with a short voice and I look to him totally mortified. Why did I just tell him that? I look down and start fiddling with my fingers so I have something to focus on instead of my embarrassment. "I'm talking about… have you ever seen or heard him talking about doing anything illegal."

I shake my head. "No." Why is he asking me this and why can't I stop myself from answering.

"Do you know if your father tortured the servants that were employed in his home? Did he ever talk about it?"

"Not to me." I start chewing on my lip until it hurts. "Professor, why…"

He cuts me off again. "Are there any Dark Artifacts in your home?"

I shake my head as I stare into his eyes but my mouth opens and starts talking anyways. "There was this one room that I got stuck in over break. Dad destroyed it, though. It's really terrible and it has mirrors everywhere that make you feel like you're going mad. I thought I was going to die by my Dad saved me and Mom said she was in that room once before…."

"Did your Father lock her in that room?" He asks sharply and I wish I could run out of here because I don't know what's going on and why I can't shut up.

"She said she was lost and got stuck there. Dad had to save her too and he even healed her hand after she cut it all up."

He sighs and stands right in front of me, putting his hands on my desk and bending down so his face is right by mine. "Lavinia, do you know that your Dad's a bad man?"

I watch him with my eyes burning with tears as I shake my head. "He's not bad," I say with a tight voice. "He's my Daddy." I answer sounding so much like a little girl that it's almost embarrassing. "And I love him. Can I have my Mood Manipulator back? It was a Christmas present and I think I need it because I think you're scary and you make me so very nervous."

"Have you ever seen him mistreat any one, or talk to any person about blood purity or Lord Voldemort?"

I shake my head.

He eyes me for a few moments before standing up straight and running a hand through his messy black hair as he stares out of the window.

"Do you think your Mother's happy where she is?" He asks in a softer voice, different from his line of questioning before.

"I don't know where she is right now." I answer honestly.

He looks down at me and rolls his eyes. "I mean is she happy being married to your Dad, Lavinia."

I ponder that question for a few moments but the over whelming need to answer his question over takes me. "Yes, she is. I mean, Dad's really stubborn and he can be mean sometimes and that annoys her but she loves him more then anyone… Of course she loves me and my siblings and all that. You know what I mean. He hates you, though." I blurt out, unable to hold myself back. "He hates you more then anything I think, and my Dad can't stand a lot of things so that's saying something. But I do think my Mother is happy… I mean, who else would she be with? Definitely not you. I think she thinks you're annoying if I'm being honest." And I can't stop myself from being honest. What's wrong with me?

He's staring out the window again, with this weird frustrated look on his face. "Mr. Potter? Can I go to the bathroom because I really have to pee?" How disgusting is that? Why did I admit that? I shake it off and nearly run out of the room when he nods his head tightly to give me permission.

I rub my arms like I was cold as I stare at the ground on my way to the restroom. What is wrong with me? Did I really just say all of that stuff to him? What was I thinking? I run into someone and stumble back a few paces, and because today thought it would get worse for me I somehow manage to trip and fall on my bottom.

"Are you alright?" I know that voice and I gulp before looking up and right at Byron Flint. "I'm sorry I ran into you. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay." I say, standing up quickly and dusting off my skirt. "I like it when you run into me." I cringe. "I mean, I don't like it when you run into me I just like it when you touch me in general." Again the flaming cheeks and I gulp loudly before walking past him quickly.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asks, following me when I all I want him to do is go away.

"I'm going to the bathroom because I have to pee and I just might throw up." I say honestly and I close my eyes because of how horribly mortifying this all is.

"That was informative." He jokes, stepping in stride with me and putting his hands in his pockets. "Are you sick?"

"No, will you just go away?"

He stops walking and I stop too just out of habit. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" I flick a glance up at him as he looks a little wounded. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother you."

He goes to walk off and that word vomit is going to come up mixed with this unbelievable guilt I feel because of the look he had on his handsome face. "You don't bother me." He turns around and raises an eyebrow. "In fact I don't think you could ever bother me because you are probably the best looking person I have ever seen and I really don't think it's fair that you should be so good looking all the time because it just messes me all up."

He smiles a little, like he thought I was joking. "Okay." He says slowly, looking around the hallway like he was waiting for someone to jump out and laugh. "What's going on with you?"

"I don't know." I say with tears stinging my eyes again. "But I can't stop talking or telling the truth and I want you to go away so I'll stop saying things that will make me want to kill myself. Things like I know I'm a lot younger than you but I have this impossible crush on you and I think that you and I would have the best looking children if we got married one day." I shake my head and let a few tears spill over my cheeks because I can't shut up. "But I really hate your last name. It sounds too much like lint for me to be comfortable with it."

He takes steps closer to me until he's standing so close I can feel his breath against my hair as I stare down at his shoes, trying to calm my thumping heart.

"I always figured I'd drop my last name and use my middle when I'm older." He says softly after a few moments of complete and painful silence, in that deep voice that makes me shiver for no reason.

"What's your middle name?" I ask, still looking at his shoes. Really, there is no way this could be any more embarrassing then it already is.

"Augustine."

I crinkle my nose. "Your parents must have hated you." I attempt to tease through my misery.

He laughs in a sort of hollow way. "One of them did."

We're silent again for a long time and I study every crack in the floor hoping he'll just have mercy and leave me there. Suddenly I feel his hand on my face as he tilts my chin up to look at him. His dark eyebrows are furrowed and his blue eyes are full of concern.

"Who gave you Veritaserum, Lavinia?"

I open and close my mouth a few times before it all clicks with me. The reason for my excessive truthful talking, the water he made me drink…

"Professor Potter." I whisper and I blink back a few more tears.

Byron narrows his eyes slightly before dropping his hand.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Lavinia**_

"Do you know why he gave it to you?" He asks me with his eyes looking deeply into mine. The expression on his face kind of scares me because he looks so intense.

"I…" I really don't know the answer to that. "He, well, he asked me a lot of questions about my Dad… like if he was doing anything illegal and all that. I'm in detention right now, actually. I got detention for using a Mood Manipulator during a presentation. I didn't know it was bad." I say softly, looking down at my watch. "I probably should go back, shouldn't I?"

He sighs and looks down, like he was thinking about something and couldn't make up his mind. "Do you still have to go to the bathroom?" He asks after a few moments. I blush and nod my head, trying to keep down that word vomit that wants me to tell him all about it. He bites his lower lip and I watch it with my breath coming out heavier. How does he make that simple gesture looks so… good… I start blushing again and my body does that weird tingling thing that it does when I'm around him. "Go ahead and go. I'm going to go talk to Harry." He says but I'm not listening because I'm too busy staring at him. "Lavinia?"

I shake my head. "What?" I ask, focusing back on his eyes.

"I told you to go ahead and go to the bathroom. I'm going to talk to Harry."

I nod my head and start walking past him but I stop and look over my shoulder after a few steps. "What are you going to say?"

He shakes his head and looks a little lost but I can't help but pick up in his anger right now and I can't imagine why he's so upset. "I don't know. Just go, alright?"

I do what he says and after I get to the girls bathroom I splash water over my face and hold onto the sink for a while as I stare at my reflection. Why would Harry give me truth serum? Did he expect me to know something, and what would that knowledge help? He's not an Auror anymore, just a lowly Hogwart's professor with bad hair and stupid glasses. I shake my head and sigh before scowling at the mirror again. I'm all red and blotchy due to my crying. It's very unattractive. Why do I always have to cry around Byron? I look like such an idiot when I do.

When I'm finished going to the bathroom I carefully wash my hands and make my way back towards the defense room, playing with my watch the whole way. Should I tell my Dad about this? Mr. Potter's words echo in my head… _do you usually make a habit of complaining to your father to get you out of trouble_… Maybe I can handle this myself I think as I chew on my nails, hoping that I don't run into anyone else because that would just be horrible. I've already admitted more embarrassing things for one lifetime, I think.

"What do you think you're doing, Harry?" I stop before going into the class room, kind of surprised by the venom I hear in Byron's voice. "What you're doing is illegal. You're not allowed to do that to students."

"You don't understand and I'm not explaining myself to you." The door is partially open and I swallow a heavy lump in my throat before tilting my head so I can hear better, taking a step closer. "I can assure you this has been approved by someone in the Ministry and it's going to help get the information that we need."

"She's only twelve. She isn't going to know anything like that." He says and I clench my fists, a little offended by the comment. She's _only_ twelve… honestly. "It's not right."

"Listen, I know it looks bad right now but in the long run it helps. Her brother is starting to come around too and I think he'll be able to fill in a lot of blanks that we need to get Malfoy out of office and into a cell where he belongs."

There's a long pause and I hold my breath. "I'm telling Spinnet." Byron says after a few moments.

"He already knows." Harry counters back. "I know you're close with their family, but Malfoy is a bad person and the world needs to know, Byron. If it makes you feel any better I was going to obliviate her after this so she wouldn't remember. So whatever she admitted to you she won't recall later." I gasp indignantly after I hear that. How can that be right? "Is somebody there?" He calls out, probably having heard the noise I made.

"Yes." I answer as I clench my eyes shut. Stupid Veritaserum.

I step back when I hear heavy footsteps coming my way and I stare at my shoes when Potter opens the door and looks down at me. He makes a motion with his hand for me to go back into his classroom but I shake my head as I play with my watch again. Potter sighs and rubs his eyes under his glasses before looking over his shoulder.

"You can leave now, Mr. Flint." He says flatly and I look past him, seeing Byron by his desk with his fists tight by his sides. He looks reluctant and when Potter repeats what he said I press the button on my watch, keeping it on as I walk back into the classroom. If he's going to swipe my memory, at least my Dad will hear about it.

"I'm not leaving." Byron says with his eyes narrowed on Potter as I take the seat I was originally in before I left.

"Yes, you are. Wait for me outside and we'll talk." He says dismissively as he takes out his wand and crosses his arms, resting against his desk at the front of the class.

I keep my hands on my lap, with my index finger pressing down on the button so my Dad can listen. "It's okay, Byron." I say, trying to give him a reassuring smile. "You can go. I'll be okay." And it's the truth.

He looks between me and the Professor for a few moments before focusing on me uneasily with those bold blue eyes of his. I give him a nod of my head and he reluctantly leaves the room, slamming the door behind him but I don't even flinch at it as I look at Potter.

"Are you really going to Obliviate me after this, Mr. Potter?" I ask carefully, hoping it filters through to my Father.

He watches me for a few moments, looking generally concerned with his head tilted to the side. I don't know why. "I just need some answers, Lavinia. You know that your Dad was a Death Eater, right?"

"Yes." I answer honestly. "You can barely see the dark mark on his arm, though. It's so faded but it still feels warm when you touch it." I say, unable to stop talking. "He doesn't like to wear short sleeves in public but he never wears a shirt to bed so I only ever saw it at night. When I was little I use to…"

"Have you ever seen your Father mistreat your Mother in any way?" He asks, cutting me off. "Has he ever hit her or called her bad names?"

I look down at the watch, making sure it's still on. "They fight sometimes and once I heard him call her a stupid cunt, but she called him a spoiled controlling bigot first… so really she started the name calling, I think. She didn't talk to him for a week after that and he had to sleep in the blue guest room. He also called her a fucking bitch once but he apologized a lot after that. I can't even remember what the fight was about now that I think about it." I ramble on because of that stupid serum and I blush because of the words I'm using.

"But I've never seen him hit her. I know that book that Hermione woman wrote said that he did but he never did that in front of me. Mom always told me that if a boy ever hit me I was suppose to knee him in the groin and never look or talk to him again and that I was suppose to tell someone about it. I think my Dad would kill anyone who did that to me. Sometimes I notice she has bruises on her neck, you know." I look up at him earnestly.

"What do you think those bruises are from?" Potter asks, stepping closer to me and unfolding his arms. "Do you think he was choking her?"

I snort and shake my head. "I think it was because he was sucking on her." Now he looks disgusted and I hide a smile. "Serena gave herself a hickey when we were in our dorm room a couple weeks ago. She just sat there and sucked on her arm until it made a bruise. She tried to tell people that Jeb gave it to her but we all know he didn't. Why would he suck on her arm?"

He puts his hand up to signal me to shut up as he clenches his jaw shut. He looks at me, like he was trying to think of more questions. "Has your Dad ever hit you?"

"No." I say simply. "He would never hurt me. He told me I'm one of his favorite people in the world."

"What about your brothers? Has he ever hurt Cassius or Gavin?"

I'm about ready to tell him about the one and only time he spanked Gavin for climbing on the roof of the pool house but the door busts open before I get a chance to. Spinnet comes in followed by a well dressed man with slicked back hair, holding a letter in his hands. Behind him is my Dad, looking furious and when I see him I stand up.

"Dad." I smile in relief.

"What's this all about?" Potter asks solidly as I make my way over to my Dad who has yet to look at me because he's too busy glaring a hole into Mr. Potter.

"You can't interrogate the students." Dad hisses at him, still not looking at me.

"I've been ministry approved to get information, Malfoy. You wouldn't know anything about it."

"Not a minor, you idiot." Dad sneers at him. "You aren't allowed to question anyone under seventeen without their parental consent and we both know I didn't give it. I warned you yesterday."

"Mr. Potter, I ask that you be suspended from…"

I don't get to listen to the rest of that because my Dad grabs my hand and takes me out of the classroom when we're in the hallway he finally looks at me with a very serious expression on his face and I don't think I've ever seen him look so grave….even after he was almost killed. He's wearing a casual pair of khaki slacks and a dark green jumper pulled over a crisp collared shirt. He was probably relaxing at home when this was happening…. I wonder where Mom is.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he looks me over, like he was expecting to find bruises or cuts on me.

"I'm alright." I confirm with a nod of my head. "Who was that other man?" I ask as I look into his eyes. He looks really upset.

"My Lawyer." He answers and then he takes my hand and runs his thumb over my watch. "What a clever little witch you are." He tells me with a small smile. "Did he do anything else to you?"

"He only asked me questions about you and Mom."

He sighs and puts some hair behind my ear. "You did the right thing in letting me know. He shouldn't have done that to you, Lavinia." He bends down so that we're eyelevel. "I noticed you were a lot more talkative than usual." He tells me as he searches my eyes.

I shake my head and suddenly the weight of my situation settles in and my eyes start stinging again. I can't believe this really happened to me. It was embarrassing and for some reason I feel violated. I want to be comforted so I lunge at him and wrap my arms around his torso as I cry into his expensive wool jumper. When his arms close around me I close my eyes and let myself get comfortable in his warm embrace.

"I know you warned me about him, Dad." I say as I cry. "But I drank the water he offered anyway because he told me to. I didn't know he put Veritaserum in it."

"Veritserum?" He repeats in that cold voice that sends a chill down my spine.

I nod my head against his chest.

He holds me for a few more moments before pulling back and tilting my chin up with his fingers. "You were right, sweetheart." He gives me a sad smile and kisses my forehead. "We should have home schooled you."

X

_**Cassius**_

Byron comes storming into the Great Hall with a dark expression on his face that I rarely ever see him have. His eyes scan the tables until he finds me and then he makes his way over with his jaw twitching.

"What's going on with you?" I ask before he grabs my arm and pulls me up. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Come with me." Is all he says, ignoring everyone in the room because they all are watching us and this dramatic display he's making. I throw down the chicken leg I was eating and follow him out of the room.

"What's happening?" I ask kind of fearfully because of the way he's acting.

"Did you know your sister had detention tonight?" He asks as he weaves his way through the hallways.

"Lavinia?" I snort a little. I really can't picture her getting into trouble. She's way too shy. "No, I didn't."

"She did with Potter." He answers as he speed walks down a stairway. "Has he ever questioned you? About your Dad or anything?"

I stop walking and grab his arm. "Tell me what's going on. You and I both know Potter doesn't talk to me unless he has to."

"I think he's still working for the Auror department. I mean, I've overheard him and Ron talking about it over the summer but I wasn't sure…"

"What does this have to do with my sister?" I ask flatly. He tells me the story about the Veritaserum and that he planed on swiping her memories. By the end of it my wand hand is twitching and my eyes are narrowed. "Give me your wand." I tell him coldly. He stares at me and I sigh. "Give me your wand, Byron. You know I don't have mine."

"What are you going to do?"

"I can't believe you left her with him." I sneer before storming off. I don't need a wand anyways I tells myself as I make my way towards the defense classroom with Byron hot on my heels.

"She told me she'll be okay." He reasons as he falls into step beside me. "I was kind of in a weird position."

I glare at him and he looks away. I cuss when the stair case that we're on moves and I cross my arms and tap my foot impatiently as it takes us a completely different way than I wanted to go but oh, well. I'll deal with it. I start jogging down the stairs when they set again and then take off towards Potter's classroom.

I really don't know what I'm doing or what I plan on doing when I get there but I just feel like I have to do something. When we reach the Defense hallway I stop when I see my Dad hugging my little sister. He pulls back and says something to her before kissing her forehead and embracing her again.

I walk towards them with my hands in my pockets, wondering what it means that he's here. Why is he here and what's going to happen?

"Dad?"

He glances up and looks between me and Byron. "Take your sister to the hospital wing and tell the nurse to give her the antidote to Veritaserum. I'm sure she doesn't want to wait two days for it to wear off on its own" He steps back and looks at her. "I'm going to warn you. It tastes pretty terrible."

She nods her head and turns around to face us. When her eyes snap to Byron she brings her sleeves up to rub her watery eyes while a blush plays on her cheeks. "Okay." I say after Dad coughs to get my attention. "I'll take her."

"Thank you." He nods tightly before turning the handle to Potter's classroom and going inside, shutting it behind him.

The three of us stand there awkwardly for a while before I finally step forward. "Let's go then." I say uncomfortably, feeling like I stepped into a situation that I had no business being in. I put my arm around her shoulder as I start walking us towards the hospital wing, with Byron stepping behind us.

"Are you okay?" I question as she leans against me.

She sniffs once, making her seem totally pitiful. "I'm tired and I'm hungry and you smell like chicken."

"It's not really fair to ask her questions right now." Byron answers and I look at him as he falls into step by my left side. "She won't be able to stop herself from answering, even if she doesn't want to."

I nod my head and we walk in silence the rest of the way. The nurse makes her lie down on one of the cots because the antidote supposedly makes people drowsy but I just think pushing kids down on beds makes her feel important. Byron and I stand by the white metal cot as Lavinia takes a spoonful of the purple liquid and the face she makes when she swallows is probably the most hilarious thing I've ever seen.

"That bad, eh?" I joke as she starts coughing.

She glares up at me. "Yes, that was the worst tasting thing I've ever had. It's worse than that time Mom attempted to make vegetable soup." She coughs again. "How long does this take to work?" She questions as the nurse screws the lid on the bottle and pushes her down once again when she tries to sit up.

"It should take a couple hours to set in. It will make you really tired, so you'll probably fall asleep here in a few moments." She checks her watch and walks off to another bed to push another child down. These nurses are on power trips.

I turn back to my sister, taking in her pale skin with a few scattered freckles along her nose. She looks really young right now as she lies down on the white cot with her hair spread out across the pillow. Her eyes start to droop and she turns on her side, tucking her hands under the pillow, totally forgetting that Byron and I are still beside her. She falls asleep with in seconds and I sigh before turning to Byron to make a comment but I stop myself by the look on his face.

It's not so much that he's watching her… but it's the way he's watching her. I can't explain it but I recognize that look and I can't say I'm happy about it. He realizes I'm glaring at him and he slightly shifts his face to look at me from the corner of his eyes with his brows raised.

"You and I have to talk." I tell him flatly before turning around and walking with my hands in my pockets.

He must know what's coming next because he doesn't say anything when we reach the hallway.

"She's twelve."

"I know."

"She's too young for you."

"I know."

"She's my baby sister."

"I know."

"She gets hurt too easily and she's too sensitive about things."

"I know." He says quietly again.

"She might fancy you but she's not old enough to understand what that means."

"I know."

"You're my best mate but…"

"I know."

"Just don't, alright?" I finally say when we reach the tower. "Just… just don't."

He nods his head tightly, not quite looking at me before I say the pass word and we go inside. I stay up most of the night, trying to figure out what's going to happen with Potter now that he did that and wondering what my Dad is going to do about it. This has been one whirl wind of a year. I wake early the next day and I get ready for classes before everyone else. Lavinia isn't in the Hospital wing anymore and the nurse told me that she was okay to attend classes today so I go down to breakfast, taking my usual seat by Byron and Sid. I have to remind myself that Sprout has to give me my wand before class starts. I feel very exposed with out it.

I'm drinking orange juice when the windows open and hundreds of owls swoop in, carrying packages and envelopes, dropping them in front of waiting students. This is nothing new but the colors of everything the owls brought catch my attention. Everything is pink and red, with small hearts all over the place.

Fuck.

"I totally forgot it was Valentines Day." I say to no one in particular, as my parent's eagle owl swoops in front of me and drops off the card from Mom and Dad. I watch as other owls swoop in and give me cards from various anonymous girls. When a box of chocolates lands in front of me I look up towards the Slytherin table where my annoying girlfriend looks up and blows me a kiss.

Fuck.

"Did you get her anything?" Byron asks carefully as he sorts through his pile of Valentines. The girls sitting beside us giggle loudly because of the carnations one of them was sent and I flinch before shaking my head.

"I forgot." I groan a little. "I will never hear the end of this."

"Let's see what you got, Malfoy." Sid states as he reaches across the table and picks up my pile. "You always get the most bloody cards I've ever seen." He shakes his head and starts opening them for me. "I don't understand why people like you so much. You're kind of a pasty bastard and you don't exactly have the sunniest disposition."

"Thanks." I state, rolling my eyes before grabbing my stack back and stuffing them in my bag. I stare down at my plate as I try to figure out how I'm going to make this up to Daniella. She's going to gripe at me all day if I don't do something.

"Ew, I hate coconut." Sid says in disgust and I look up at him and glare, snatching my box of chocolates back as well. "Come on, we all know you aren't going to eat it." He says as he spits out the chocolate on his plate and wipes his tongue with his napkin. "I don't understand why they put the coconut ones in there in the first place."

After he's done complaining about _my_ chocolate he picks up one of the small cards left on the table. He reads it and he smirks at me before handing it back to me. Just because he didn't get anything doesn't mean he has to steal mine. I stuff that in my bag as well, ignoring the way he's smiling at me.

"I think those were from that Hufflepuff." He says with a snort. "The handwriting was definitely male."

"What?" I say, before pulling the small card out of my bag so I can see what he's talking about.

_I think you're handsome _

It did look like guy writing. It wasn't loopy or pretty like girls usual script. I want to groan again and I shake my head before stuffing it back in my bag. Wonderful I sneer sarcastically to myself as I try to pretend it didn't happen.

"You are pretty handsome." Sid jokes as he bats his eyelashes at me. "It must be those smoky Malfoy eyes."

"Sod off." I mumble taking a gulp of my orange juice again.

"I think it's the lustrous blond hair." Byron chimes in with a smirk and I glare in his direction. He's already on thin ice.

I flick an uncomfortable glance at the Hufflepuff table and shake my head again when I see the acne riddled seeker blushing deeply as he eats a plateful of pancakes. I _hate_ Valentines Day. I can practically feel Daniella glaring at me now; no doubt she went through all her mail and realized there wasn't something from me there to show off to her friends.

When I look to her again I take in her crossed arms and pout. I know I'm right. I spend the whole of first period trying to think up a plan to pacify my angry girlfriend. She ignores me all through second period and accuses me of cheating on her during third. Before the lunch bell rings I tell her to meet me outside in front of the lake. Pulling a plan out of the air I run to the tower and grab Sid's blanket from his bed and I go to the kitchens, asking them to make up a quick lunch basket.

This is something I've seen Dad do and Mom seems to like it so I think it will work. The air is warmer today and I squint when I step outside into the sun. I spot Daniella's head of blonde hair right away and I jog over to her. She has her arms crossed and her toe is tapping against the ground impatiently.

"Happy V-day." I tell her, walking up and kissing her cheek. I've kind of accepted the fact that we're together now. She's annoying and sneaky but I suppose she isn't so bad.

"What's all this." She asks as she looks at the basket in my hands skeptically.

I smile at her before putting everything down and taking Sid's Gryffindor blanket from my satchel, opening it up and laying it on the grass so we have a place to sit.

"Are you up for a picnic?" I ask as I sit down and pull the basket to me so I can open it up. I am freaking hungry.

She sits down beside me and grabs my satchel. "How's your sister? I heard she was in the hospital wing."

I shrug. "Alright I suppose." I answer as I take things out and place them on the blanket. "What are you doing?" I ask suspiciously as she sorts through my bag, being all nosy as she takes out the stack of unopened cards and the chocolates.

"Who's this all from then?" She asks nastily as she starts opening up the brightly colored envelopes. She scoffs. "Like Sarah has a chance with you." She says before taking out her wand and setting the card on fire.

She does that with most of them and I watch her as I eat the sandwich that the elf packed for me. When she's finished she picks up one of the bottles of water and takes a swig. "Did that make you feel better?" I ask lightly as the ashes take off when the wind picks up.

"Yes, actually." She answers and I roll my eyes.

I finish eating before she does and I lay back, putting my hands behind my head with my eyes closed. We never have much to talk about. She usually speaks most of the time so I get myself into a comfortable position, waiting to hear about how long it took her to decide on that certain color nail polish today.

"I heard Potter was escorted out of the building last night." She says and I turn on my side and prop my head up to watch her. "Mary Stingle said she saw your Dad here as well."

"It's possible." I say as I watch her profile as she looks out over the lake. It really is a shame she has such a terrible personality because she is pretty.

"How is your Dad, anyways? With all this stuff coming out against him?" She asks, turning to look at me.

I shrug.

"I hope he works it all out. I think he's one of the best Minister's we've ever had."

I smirk at that. "Me too."

She starts rambling on then about a fight she got in with one of her dorm mates and I tune her out as I look at her hair. It is really blonde and I put my hand out to touch a strand of it. As I twirl it between my fingers she rattles on and I start thinking about what Sam said about us. We look like we're related because of our blonde hair. I frown at that.

"What's your natural hair color?" I ask, cutting off whatever boring thing she was talking about.

She looks to me again and raises her eyebrow, they're darker then her hair so I assume blonde isn't her natural shade.

"What?"

I tug on her hair playfully. "What color is your hair?"

"What makes you think this isn't my natural hair color?" She counters back, sounding kind of annoyed that I asked.

I laugh a little. "Because it's not."

She puts her hand out and runs it through my hair, "How do I know if this is really your natural color?" She asks, trying to avoid my question.

"I'm a Malfoy." I say like it explained the blond. "Come on, tell me."

She rolls her eyes at me and stretches her legs out, putting her hands behind her to support herself. "It's a boring brown color."

"Can I see?" Her green eyes snap to mine again. "You just use a charm, right? You can turn it back."

She huffs before taking out her wand. I smile when I see she keeps it in her knee sock, and she mumbles a little spell. I watch as her bright blonde hair suddenly turns a dark chestnut brown, red highlights come out due to the sun and her green eyes stand out more against it. I thought she was pretty before but now she looks absolutely beautiful.

She looks at me self-consciously and touches a lock by her face. "I told you it was boring." She mumbles in a soft voice that's so unlike her.

I don't say anything. I move closer to her and beckon her to lie down against the blanket so I can kiss her.

X

_**Gavin**_

_Blackmail! Extortion! Coercion!_

I smirk at the dramatic headline of the Daily Prophet as I sit back against my headboard. They arrested that Carl Lamport guy yesterday for those three things. They said that he and that man who tried to murder my father were asking for money and they were going to use his 'questionable' past as a Death Eater as a way to get to the Malfoy Fortune. It's brilliant, really. I wonder which of my Father's people thought of that one.

I turn to the next page and read the article that recaps my Dad's past, according to his PR person. He grew up a lonely child with an abusive Father… at least that part is half true. I remember one time when I was little I thought it would be funny to push Cassius into the fire. I didn't really think it would hurt him because I had seen people use floo powder and stick their head into the flames. It never hurt them but when Mom saw it she grabbed me and pulled Cassius away before he reached the flames.

I had never seen Mom more furious with me and she spent the better part of the day yelling at me until Dad came home from work. She told him all about how I almost killed my brother but Dad didn't punish me like I thought he would. He picked me up and held me against his hip, telling me never to do something like that again before kissing my head. Needless to say that didn't please Mom either.

"I always have to be the bad guy." She told him, still shook up from what happened earlier. Back then I didn't think it was so bad… but now that I think about it I was really close to hurting Cassius really bad. "I'm stuck here all day and you get to come home and be the superhero with them."

"What do you want me to do, Gin?" He snapped at her, still holding on to me as he walked towards one of the sitting rooms.

"It's not fair." Mom said as she wiped her eyes. She was stressed out. Even as a boy I knew that. Lavinia had been really sick and Cass and I were being bad the whole day because we were bored. "It's not fair." She repeated, gripping Cassius' hand in her own.

Dad sighed and walked over to her, putting his hand on her cheek. "What do you want me to do, hm? Take off my belt and spank him for something that happened hours ago that he probably didn't even know was bad?" I gripped his shirt as mom shook her head. "Ginny, my Father use to beat the hell out of me and it did nothing but make me hate him afterwards."

Mom must have felt bad because she took me away from him and kissed my cheek. "I don't want that." She mumbled. "I just hate being stuck here all day. I can't walk around and enjoy the city because I don't know Italian and I never get a break. You don't know what it's like."

He kissed her then and that's all I remember. So I know Lucius wasn't the greatest Dad but I also know he wasn't this crazy tyrant that the paper's making him out to be. I read more of the article, almost snorting at the lies they're telling. Like my Dad being a spy for the Order during the war. I know he wasn't. Why would he? It wouldn't benefit him at all to help the Order at that time. They even mentioned how he ended the great Weasley-Malfoy feud by marrying my Mom. Again I snort as I think about those cuts on Cass' face. Ended that feud indeed.

They even interviewed my Grandma who lied and told the paper that her son was forced to get the Dark Mark because the Dark Lord threatened to kill her if he didn't. The letters to the editor are all sympathetic to my Father. Most people can't believe that these money hungry fame seekers were actually given the time of day and they said they were proud to have a Minister who stayed dignified during such hard times. Dad did spin this fairly well to his favor I must say. I'm not sure how, but he managed it.

The last few defense classes we've had a substitute and Potter's absence is painfully obvious. I know what he did and it makes sense now I suppose as to why _he_ was teaching here out of all people. I have to wonder if Dad threw a few good curses at him. After all, Lavinia has always been his baby girl and I bet he didn't take too kindly to Potter messing with her.

"Malfoy."

I fold the paper over and peek through my bed curtains. "What?" I hiss back in the darkness of the dorm room.

"We're going to sneak out to the lake." Kip whispers back as he stands beside his bed and ties his shoes.

"Why?" That sounds like a terrible idea.

"I told Terrance I'd give him three gallons if he took a swim in the lake."

I look out the window. It's freezing tonight and it's raining. I smirk before jumping out of bed and throwing on a pair of pants. I buckle them up before throwing on a jumper and slipping into my dragon hide boots. This will be something to see.

"How long does he have to stay in?" I ask as I clasp my cloak and pull my hat down over my head.

"He has to start at the Hogwart's side shore and swim out to the dock towards the middle."

I make sure my wand is secure in my pocket as my dorm mates and I sneak through the castle, avoiding Filch and trying not to make any noises as we weave our way in the dark. Once out side I inhale the damp air before running off into the rain with the others. When we make it to the dark lake I stay by one of the trees stationed by the shore to watch the show.

"Hey, Terrance," He looks over his shoulder at me as he makes his way down to the lake. "I'll give you ten gallons if you do it naked!"

The other guys laugh as Terrance scoffs. "I'll give you my Grandfather's invisibility cloak if you do, Malfoy." He says jokingly but his eyes widen when I start to pull off my clothes.

I make my over to him in the pouring rain, taking in the things outlined by the moonlight in just my boxers when I'm standing right beside him I smirk and try not to shiver because of the cold.

"I want it by Friday." I tell him before dropping my shorts and jumping in.

The water if fucking cold and it bites my skin as I hear encouraging hoots and hollers from my mates. When I resurface from the water I push the hair from my eyes and shake my head so I can see through the rain. I'm sure my lips are blue and my jaw is chattering but I find it in me to wave at the stunned Terrance before turning around and swimming towards the dock. I swim all the way there in the freezing cold water feeling lighter and better than I have in weeks. I almost feel free doing this and I know for some reason I'm happy.

I touch the dock and start making my way back praying that I don't get frost bite or that I don't get attacked by some gross creature out here because a certain part of my anatomy is totally exposed and I believe I would miss it if anything was to happen to it. I step out of the water in all my naked glory and smile despite the fact that I feel like an icicle as my friends congratulate me, yelling and hollering about how amazing I am. I pick up my wand that I had dumped by my boxers and cast a heating charm on myself before looking back up to Terrance who's still looking a little stunned with his mouth half open.

"It's cold out here." I say taking another look back at my body, down at the part that's a bit shorter than normal due to the temperature. "You understand." I say before accioing my clothes and putting them back on. "I do want that cloak by Friday."

"Malfoy, that was awesome!"

"I can't believe you did that!"

The others come running over as I make my way back towards the castle thinking about all the wonderful things I could do with an invisibility cloak.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Cassius_**

"Alright gentleman. Breathe deeply," Professor Sprout breathes deeply in, causing her large chest to rise far into the air and her face turns red as she puffs out her cheeks to hold it in. She lets it out and it ruffles my hair like I was sitting outside in the wind. I scowl and mess up my hair again with my fingers. "And breathe out. Do it with me, breathe in from your diaphragm," I roll my eyes before breathing in like she wants us to. This whole anger management thing is ridiculous. "Breathe out. Good work, boys. Now, when you think you might be getting upset just take deep, long breaths and think of relaxing words." She closes her eyes and points to her head with her pudgy finger. "Take it easy, relax... things like that."

I am thoroughly convinced that Sprout has no idea what the hell she's doing. She makes us do the whole breathing exercise thing for a few more moments before moving on to another example. I look over at Weasleyas he crosses his arms across his chest and taps his foot. I see we're on the same page with this. We've kind of been at a stale mate with each other. We're not speaking, which means neither of us are saying nasty hateful things like we usually do. I think a part of him is thankful for that day in the office when I didn't tell his father what he said to me about my mother. I didn't expect a thank you from him but I think the silence is nice. In fact, I think it's much better than a thank you.

"If you feel your temper rising," Sprout brings me out of my thoughts so I turn towards her as she smiles at us. We're in a bare classroom that has three metal chairs in a circle, all facing each other. It really isn't a comfortable environment for any one involved and I know Sprout even feels a little out of place here. "You have to ask yourself, 'why is this making me angry?'Why am I upset?' If you really need to, you can close your eyes and count to ten slowly until that initial burst of anger passes and you can think with a straight head. You're less likely to make any rash decisions that way."

She goes onto to talk about stress balls, that we should carry them in our bags just in case a stressful situation makes us uneasy. She goes onto demonstrate how to close our eyes and silently count to ourselves so we can place ourselves out of the situation as her hands scrunch to death a little red ball. I can't help but smile a little as I remember the fight I saw my Mom and Dad have over Christmas break. When Mom kicked Dad out of their bedroom he closed his eyes and counted to himself just like Sprout just told us. I have to wonder if he took an anger management class.... he would be someone who would.... should.

"Let's share with each other now. What kind of things make you angry and why?" She looks at us and blinks her eyes with a smile on her face. "I'll start. Weeds make me angry because they try to kill my plants." She looks between me and Weasley like she was expecting us to say something. When we don't she sighs. "Alright, Mr. Weasley, why don't you tell us something that makes you angry and why it makes ou feel that way."

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes as he looks at the far wall over my shoulder. "Okay, dull quills make me angry because they're not sharp."

"Well, that's a start." She says, smoothing down the dirt brown robes she's wearing like she was wiping sweat from her palms. "Mr. Malfoy?"

I itch the back of my neck and slide down a little in my chair as I think. After a while of blanks I just shrug my shoulder. "I don't know." I mumble. Not wanting to be here on a Friday night.

"Excuse me, young man, but you are in this classroom for a reason. I suggest you attempt to make it work for you."

I blow some hair out of my eyes, reminding myself to cut my hair tonight, before putting my hands in my pockets and trying to formulate an answer. "Fine." I say, trying to search for something as lame and vague as Weasley. "My little brother makes me angry because he's annoying."

"Good, good!" She sounds excited and she claps her pudgy hands. "Why is he annoying?" She presses and I narrow my eyes at her.

"Why didn't you ask Weasley why his quills aren't sharp?" I snap at her and she frowns.

"We're learning here, we're growing." She makes a rolling motion with her hands and I look away. "The more we reveal the deeper of an understanding we can reach about ourselves and our anger."

She should just stick to her flowers, I think but don't say out loud. Weasley across from me snorts to himself and I flick a glance at him before looking out the window. I wonder if she read that in a book before she came in because we all know she's not licensed for this type of thing.

"I guess he's annoying because he takes my things without asking and he gets away with everything."

"There's a step." she smiles at me and turns to Weasley, "Jason, why don't you share another thing... and make it more relevant this time, please."

He chews on the inside of his cheeks as he stares at his knees. "Alright," He mumbles, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I guess my... I guess my Mother makes me angry because she's quiet."

I look towards him and raise an eyebrow as he stares at his shoes. "Why is she quiet, Mr. Weasley, and why does it bother you?"

"She's quiet because she has nothing to say and it bothers me because...." He rubs his face. "I don't know, I just think it does."

Well, damn. It's easy to hate people when they're non human but as soon as you give them feelings the whole hate thing is shot. Besides being in Spinnit's office a few weeks ago I've only seen his mother one other time. It was when I was eleven, right before I was going to Hogwarts for the first time. Mom had taken me to Diagon Alley to buy my supplies and books I would need for my classes. I was so excited to finally be going to school. We were stalling time in the book store, waiting to meet up with my Dad, so we could go to Olivander's to pick up my very first wand. He wanted to be apart of that and he was taking off work early to be with us, so I was looking at all the Quidditch books to stall time while Mom followed me around carefully, with one year old Evelyn strapped in the hip hammock against her side.

"I said no, Mother! I want to look at these books." The tone of that little voice surprised me and my eyes snapped to the side to see who it was.

Jason Weasley was standing there, pouting with his arms crossed. He wore his hair longer when he was younger so the his curly hair formed a ball around his head. He didn't have glasses then but I remembered him from that one time when I was really small. When Mom forced us to go to the Weasley's house to visit and it all turned out so terrible.

"You're so stupid, Mother!" He said again and I turned to my own Mother and raised my eyebrows. She gave me a stern look back as she handed Evelyn her purple pacifier to calm her fussing.

We all knew we were never to talk to our parents like that. It would earn us a long and boring time out in my Father's study. I think those time outs were more affective than any spanking they could give. Dad would make us sit on the couch while he did paper work and made floo calls. We weren't allowed to talk, make noise, or move. We even got scolded if we looked like we were enjoying looking at the floor. They were the most boring and excruciating things I've ever been through... and if I ever called my own mother stupid I knew that would earn me a few ours on the couch.

"Which one do you want, Jason?" Came a tired voice as they approached. I watched Mom's facial expression as Weasley's Mom approached. If there was one word I would use to describe his mother it would be mousy. She had limp brown hair, sickly pale skin, and these terribly crowded teeth, which held me in fascination for half a second because both of my parents had perfectly straight teeth...I didn't know they could come in crooked.

As if on cue his Mom spotted mine and they both froze for a few moments, just staring at each other before Evelyn grabbed my Mom's earring and yanked it, making her gasp and grab her little hand to pull it away.

"No, no, little one." She mumbled, trying to get her hand away even though I could tell her eyes were watering from the pain of Evelyn almost tearing her ear off. I remember glaring at the baby then... She seemed like more trouble than she was worth if I was being honest and it took a couple of years of her being alive for me to finally decide she was alright to have around.

No one said anything for a long while until Mom cleared her throat and gave Weasley's mother a tight smile. "Penelope." she said in an obviously uncomfortable voice. I picked up a book and pretended to look at the pictures as Weasley went off to look at another section. He didn't hate me so much then... probably because he didn't really realize who I was because I'm sure he would had said something hateful if he did. "How are you?"

"Fine." The other woman mumbled meakly before turning around and walking away.

I had been relieved that she left because Mom usually talked forever with women she knew but when I glanced up from pretending to read the book in my hands I saw the frown on my Mom's face as she watched the other woman walk away. It made me feel bad for her and she shook her head like she was coming out of a daze before turning back to me and smiling brightly to cover it up. Now I can see how hard it is to be basically banished from her family, only to be allowed back in if she followed certain rules and fit a certain criteria... Jason Weasley's Mom in her meek, nervous rudeness obviously burned her.

"Let's wait outside." She said softly, putting her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure your Father will be here soon." She said softly before kissing Evelyn's temple.

I followed her out and we waited on the side walk, squinting against the sun light. I got the distinct impression that Mom didn't want to be anywhere near Percy Weasley, her brother's, family. I stared at Evie's hair as we waited and leaned against the display window as she looked around. She was born with white hair and I had thought she was going to be a blonde like me but I noticed that it was starting to change and turn into that reddish gold color that it is now....

Sprout coughs, bringing me out of my memories so I look towards Weasley as he uncomfortably tugs in his shirt sleeves. I stare at him the rest of the class as Sprout goes on about other techniques we should use to manage our tempers. When she gives us the okay to leave she takes our wands and stores them in her cloak pocket so we can retrieve them Monday morning before classes begin. That whole thing really is inconvenient for me. I miss having my wand. As I'm walking out of the classroom I'm surprised when Weasley's shoulder brushes against mine as he walks past. He didn't push me or try to trip me like he normally would, our truce of sorts is working well.

"Hey, Weasley," I call him, to get his attention as I jog to keep up with his quick pace. Something has been on my mind lately and I really can't shake it. He doesn't stop or acknowledge me so I do the one thing that I've never done in the whole time that I've known him. "Jason, wait up."

He stops and glares over his shoulder because I did a taboo thing. I said his first name with out any malice or converting it into the girl version which is the norm for us. His jaw twitches and he cocks his eyebrow when I reach him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Sam is Byron's sister. I can't forget that and he's helped my sister with the whole Potter thing. I feel like I owe him one. "Have you... I mean, have you made..."

"Will you spit it out already I don't have all day." He says as his nostrils flare.

I take a deep breath and release it slowly so I don't snap at him.... like our breathing exercises from earlier. Hey, I guess they aren't total bullshit. "I just want to know if you made that potion for Sam yet."

"What potion?" He asks me suspiciously even though I know he knows exactly what I mean.

I look around the hall before answering to make sure no one is around. "That pregnancy termination potion." I answer as I stare into his eyes. It's uncomfortable to say it.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Cassie." He sneers before walking off again. I catch up to him in no time. "Leave me alone!" He flips out at me and spins around to level me with a hateful glare. The movement surprises me and I step back. "Look, thanks for not telling my Dad and all that but we aren't friends, we're never going to be friends so stop fucking talking to me."

What a bastard he is. I set my jaw and narrow my eyes. "It's dangerous. She needs to see a healer before you do anything. Potions like that aren't meant to be made at home."

He rolls his eyes, letting my warning slip off his shoulders like it was nothing. "Oh, save me, Malfoy. I don't need you to tell me what to do, you bloody prick."

With that he walks off and I glare at his back the whole way. I bloody hate that tool. No matter what happens or what I do I will always loath him for the rest of my life. I'm convinced. With one final sneer in his direction I go back to the tower with my thoughts scattering else where. Potter still isn't back yet and no one knows where he is or why he left. I know, but that doesn't stop the rumor mill from hitting at full force. I wrote a letter to my Dad a few days ago, asking him exactly what happened... or what's going to happen with that whole thing. I mean, you can't just give a student truth serum and not get in trouble for that, can you? He didn't answer me, instead he wrote back telling me we'll talk when I get home for Easter break and I should concentrate on my studies to get good OWLS this year. What a lame answer is that? Considering he was a big bad Death Eater once upon a time he sure is boring.

The common room is full of people and when I enter I have to weave my way around all the different bodies while plugging my ears that are aching from the loud music blaring from one of the wireless radios. Someone must have planned this party because people are drinking butter beer and a few guys are doing shots of firewhiskey in the corner. Now, as a prefect I should stop this and go to our head of house to tell on all these people. I smirk when I see the magical barrier blocking the first, second, and third years from coming in and a couple of the snooty prefects who would most definitely tell on everyone have obviously been given some type of sleeping potion because I can see them passed out in the corner, snoring loudly with their mouths open. One of the seventh year girls is hovering around them, writing on their faces with a quill. That will be a surprise when they wake up.

"Malfoy, my good man." Someone clamps their hand on my shoulder and I turn to face Sid. He's all sweaty and his face is flushed... probably from the alcohol. "How was your anger control workshop, eh? Did they put you in a straight jacket?"

"Har, very funny." I say sarcastically. When he hands me a glass of firewhiskey mixed with juice I shake my head and try to hand it back. "I can't get caught again." I tell him seriously and he rolls his eyes, pushing it back at me. "Dad nearly killed me last year when we got caught drinking."

"Noone's going to find out." He tells me as he whistles at a few of the girls who walk by us. Gryffindor's aren't the only ones in here, I can see a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well and I shake my head. "Sorry, sir, no Slytherin's." He tells me sympathetically as I spy Byron off by himself, drinking as he stares out the window. "So you're girl wasn't invited."

"Hey, Sidney! You're on my team for beer pong. Get over here!" Some totally wasted girl calls across the room. _Beer Pong_. Again I shake my head as Sid takes out his wand and makes his way over to the girl.

"Don't call me Sidney!" He says seriously and she laughs loudly. "You know that's not my name!"

"Whatever!"

He leaves me standing there, feeling absolutely alone in this overly crowed, hot room with a glass of alcohol gripped in my hands. I take one sip and grimace at the taste before making my way over to Byron as he takes a seat on the window sill. He's a terrible drunk to be honest. He gets mean, and nasty, and depressed.... he really shouldn't do it but I suppose I can't stop him. I nod my head in greeting as I sit beside him and survey the people in the room. In the corner a long table is set up for people to play the whole beer pong drinking game. I really don't know why they call it that but some muggle born guy that graduated last year introduced everyone to it and we all made wizard modifications to make it more fun. They're playing with golden goblets that they obviously stole from the kitchens and they're all filled to the brim with some kind of alcohol. They rarely ever use beer because it isn't strong enough so really beer pong is just a stupid name any way you put it.

I watch in amusement as Sid throws up the tiny white ball in the air and lifts his wand to cast the wind charm against it to make it move. It bounces on the table and lands in one of the goblets, making some of the contents spill over the side. Ike Hansburg takes the ball out and downs the cup as the small crowd that's watching cheers. I laugh out loud when I notice Sid give his partner that chest bump that he usually gives me after we win a Quidditch match. She goes tumbling to the floor from the force and he laughs before helping her up.

"How did tonight go?" Byron asks me and I turn to him. His hair is falling over his eyes and he's running his fingers over the rim of his drink. He looks at me when I don't answer and I can tell he's drunk... his eyes are glassy and his cheeks are tinted pink.

I shrug and take another drink from my own glass. "She just taught us how to breathe... nothing too exciting." I tell him with a smile but he doesn't smile back. "How long has this been going on?" I ask, gesturing to the drunk morons stumbling around our common room.

"Since about eight, I suppose." He answers with a sigh. I watch as he puts his glass on the window ledge and he rolls up the sleeves of his black shirt, absentmindedly running his fingers over the scars on his skin. Knowing how this might end up I take his glass and put it further away from him. "Do you see that girl right there?"

He points to some chubby cheeked girl with curly blonde hair who's standing in a group, laughing about something. "Yeah, Janice or something, right?"

He bites his lip as he watches her and I raise an eyebrow... Byron never shows interest in anyone. "She wants me to fuck her." He says and my eyebrows shoot up in surprise at his wording. Alcohol really does turn him into some crazy version of himself.

"Did she tell you that?" I ask carefully as his blurry eyes shift around the room.

"Yes... no, yes.... well, she did say I could come up to her room tonight. Can you believe that? I don't even know her."

I know I have to be careful. "Well, she just must like you."

"Why?" He asks fiercely and I stand up from his tone. "Why does she like me. I've never talked to her."

"She probably just thinks your cute, Byron. Don't read too much into it." I tell him before putting my own glass down. No more drinking for me tonight.

"That's pretty shallow isn't it? What if I was a real bastard? She wouldn't care... she wouldn't want to get to know me because why? I'm goodlooking? What kind of bullshit it that?" he rants as his eyes narrow.

"Alright, let's go to bed." I tell him. "I think you're done for the night."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Cassius." He sneers as he stands up and pushes me back. I tighten my jaw but don't respond. I know this isn't him right now and he'll regret it tomorrow. "Maybe I should just go to her room, you know, and I'd be really rough and make her cry... and you know what? She'd probably want to bloody marry me for it. Because that's what girls want, isn't it? To be bossed around and told what to do? That's the only way a man can show his love... by being a controlling possessive asshole. That's why all those women.... and girls like my sister and Mom stay with forceful jackasses. They don't want some one nice and understanding. They want someone who's going to hold them down and tell them what's going to happen, don't they?" He sneers a little at the the end and I grab his arm, dragging him to the stairway. "Stop touching me!" He yells but I have the advantage of being sober so I can easily over power him.

When I get him to our room I throw him on his bed. He doesn't protest after that and he keeps on ranting about stupid sluts and how they deserve to be treated like that. I will admit I'm pissed so I go to the bathroom and fill one of the cleaning buckets full of ice cold water. When I get back into the bedroom Byron as his eyes closed as he continues to rant and rave about everything from how whoreish girls are to how bastardly men can be. With out warning I walk over to him and dump the whole bucket of freezing water on his face. He gasps and heaves as he sits up and swipes his dark hair from his eyes.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" He yells at me in a tone of voice he never uses.

"Because you are being a bastard." I tell him with a glare. "You don't know many women, Byron. So stop talking like your an expert on their whole sex." I bend down a little so we're eye level. I can tell he's sobering up as his narrowed eyes look into mine. "And if you ever drink around my sister and say these things to her I will murder you, Byron. I don't care if it's the alcohol talking. I hope you remember that tomorrow." I tell him, knowing full well where that _thing_ between them might go when she grows up. I stand up straight and crack my neck. "Now, go to sleep."

He nods his head and turns away stubbornly as I go to take a shower, deciding to forgo the party downstairs and just go to bed myself. That night I fall into a deep sleep, dreaming about random things like the ocean and merpeople. I wake up at four to piss and on my way back to my bed I notice something amiss. Byron's bed is empty.

"Goddamnit."

**_Lavinia_**

Everyone is staring at me, whispering behind their hands as they speculate about what happened with Potter and how I had something to do with it. For me this is terrible so the whole entire day I kept my head down with my nose pointed towards my shoes as I hugged my books tightly to my chest. I can practically feel their questions burning my skin as I walked down the hallway and the few people that actually asked me what happened left me feeling appalled.

"You were in the hospital wing." One girl said bluntly outside of Herbology. I nodded my head, focusing on ground. "Did Professor Potter... you know." She makes an eyebrow movement and turns to the others who agree. "You know,_ touch_ you."

"What's an old single man doing teaching young children anyways?" Another chick chimed in as I chewed on my lower lip and wished the bell would ring. "It's obvious he did something, the Minister was here and everything."

"Did he rape you?" Someone asks and my face blushed crimson.

"No, nothing like that!" I ended up shouting before storming off and leaning against the greenhouse wall.

I refused to talk to anyone the rest of the day.

It's Friday so the girls of my dorm ended up doing night long makeovers. They were using wands to curl their hair and putting on a ridiculous amount of makeup to make them look older. I didn't participate, however. I was exhausted from the days activities and tired of hiding from questions so I went straight to my bed, got my pj's on, and went to sleep. I wake to giggling. Slowly I crack open my eyes and stretch out my body. The curtains around my bed are open and I can see shadows scurrying in the dark as the moonlight plays off of the beds. I yawn and sit up, running my hands through my hair to tame it... but then I stop and do it again to make sure I felt what I did. I feel the right side of my head once more and try not to panic but when I'm definite that most of my hair is missing I jump out of bed and turn on all the lights.

All the girls are pretending to be asleep as I run over to the mirror. I nearly scream at my reflection. Someone cut my long hair up to my neck on the right side, leaving the left long. It's all uneven and choppy. With a hiss I grab my wand and poke Serena in the back with it as she 'sleeps' on her side.

"What, what is it?" She asks with a fake yawn. When she focuses on me, hovering above her with fierce look on my face she covers her pleased smile with another false yawn. "Oh, Lavinia, what an interesting hairstyle."

"You... you..."I clench my teeth unable to come up with a good word for her.

She merely cocks her eyebrow and sits up with a smirk on her face. "At least I left your eyebrows." She says, letting me know this was her revenge for that whole thing. She sits back and studies her nail, acting like she didn't just cut off half of my hair while I was asleep."The spell I used is going to repel any hair growth potions or spells.... so you'll have to wait it out like a muggle." She laughs at the horrified look on my face. "Oh, dear, I do hope you do something with it. It looks pretty ugly to tell you the truth."

I'm going to kill her. I want to kill her. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath before stomping out of the room. I need to take a walk. I need to take a walk so I don't murder her. That will just make more trouble and I already cause enough of that. I don't even bother with the time as I storm out of the common room and into the dark hallway barefoot and in my nightgown with my chopped up hair cut and my blood boiling. I have no idea where I'm going and I don't even care if I get caught. I'm past that point of reason and officially entered crazy mad territory...

I blindly walk around trying to calm myself and trying not to break my wand that I'm gripping on so tightly that I think it may snap it if I don't let up. I end up running. I don't know why. I guess I just feel like it. I'm sweating and I'm panting by the time I reach the top of the astronomy tower stairs. I lean against the stone wall to catch my breath and I put my face against the window to cool myself down. Now that I'm here I have no idea what I'm doing with myself. Too much has happened to me this year. I hate it. I collect myself and stand up straight, feeling foolish and stupid for doing this so I close my eyes before deciding to go back to the dorms. Maybe I'll sleep on the couch in the common room to avoid those harpies and I'll wake up early and attempt to fix it. That thought makes me groan. I turn to go back down the stairs but when the door to the astronomy room opens I panic and trip.

"Oh, no." I hear someone say in a panicked voice before grabbing my arms so I don't fall down the stairs. I sigh in relief and turn around to thank who ever it was that just caught me from my sure death but I freeze up when I see who it is. "This is becoming routine." He says softly as he looks me over.

Embarrassment flames my cheeks as Byron rakes his eyes over my messed up hair. So I bring a hand up to cover it. "What happened to your hair?" he asks me as his brows furrow together. He almost sounds sad about it.

"Someone cut it."

"They didn't do a very good job." He says with a lopsided smile that I can't bring myself to return. I hate and love being around him. I can't decide which. "Do you want to fix that?"

"Of course I do. Do you think I enjoy the way this looks?" I snap and look down. "Sorry..." I mumble because of my outburst.

"Come here." He says, opening the door and nodding his head towards the empty class room. "I can fix it."

The knot in my stomach has starting to form as I follow him inside and sit on top of one of the desks. He is kind of turning into my knight in shining armor isn't he? I either want to throw up or I want to smile like an idiot whenever I'm this close to him. I really can't bring myself to understand what that means.

"Did your room mates do this to you?"

"That obvious?" I say with a snort as he takes out his wand and steps close, right in front of me so I can smell him but he doesn't smell as great as he usually does... in fact he smells like... firewhiskey?

"Your mates seem like a piece of work." He mumbles. He tries a hair growing charm and he frowns when the short side of my hair doesn't move. "Strange." He whispers as he does it again.

I take this opportunity to study his face with out him really noticing. He looks a little different... his hair is more messed up than usual and his eyes seem glassy, almost bloodshot.

"Why are you up?" I ask softly as he bites his lower lip.

"Oh, um..." He stops trying to fix my hair for a moment and he licks his lips before answering. "I just like taking walks sometimes. It helps me cool down."

"You were upset?"

He shrugs but doesn't respond."I think I'm doing this right." He whispers as he tries again. He takes my face in his left hand and tilts my neck to the side. I close my eyes and pay attention to his warmth but when he tries to charm again I sigh.

"It won't grow back that way." I tell him, finally accepting what Serena said as the truth. "I have to wait to let it grow." I said as I feel tears sting my eyes because of it but I bury them away. I will not cry in front of him again.

"Oh," He says softly, he steps back from me and looks me up and down as I watch him. "I could... if you want me to... I could cut off the rest of it... so it's even, you know?"

I gulp and stare at his hands. "Are you drunk?" I ask quietly, not sure if I care to know the answer.

I've seen my father drunk once and that was no fun. In fact it scared me and him and Mom got in a fight over it. That's when I overheard him call her a stupid c...c-word... that I repeated to Potter when he gave me that truth serum. I don't like it when people are drunk.

He doesn't answer so I look up at him. He looks uneasy. "No, I'm not."

"But you've been drinking." I point out and he takes a step back while flicking his wrist to turn on the lights. I squint as my eyes adjust to the light. "I can smell it on you. It's not any of my business, I guess." I say with a shrug as I cross my arms. I know I must look ridiculous right now. Why do I always have to be like this?

He looks away for a few seconds before turning back to me and looking in my eyes. "Alcohal has never been kind to me." He says before looking down at his wand. "Would you like me to fix your hair, or not? I'm pretty good at it. I cut most of my dorm mates hair..." He mumbles and I can't tell if he's blushing or not.

I don't know what to say so I nod my head. He doesn't look at me as he configures an old ruler into a pair or hair cutting scissors and I raise my eyebrows as he nods to one of the wooden chairs in the room. "Just take a seat." He says and I obey.

My hands start shaking as I do so and when he walks behind me I clench my eyes shut. This is really weird, isn't it? I should just be thankful that he's willing to help because I really have no idea what to do. He makes the first cut and a small whimper leaves my lips without warning.

"It won't look the greatest." He says, trying to reassure me. "But at least it will be even when you go get it fixed by your real hair person."

He takes another cut and red hair falls over my shoulder and unto my lap. "Why do you cut your mates hair?" I ask softly, trying to keep myself from crying.

Another cut echos in my ears. "We don't exactly have a barber here at Hogwarts." he tells me. Another cut and I try not to make a noise. "We usually take turns and it's less expensive than waiting to go to Hogsmeade to have it done...I know it's pretty girly..."

I don't talk to him the rest of the time and by the time he's finished a pile of red hair lays at my feet. I try to ignore it and when he tells me I'm finished I stand up and refuse to turn around until he makes me.

"You look very beautiful. I love red hair." He tells me and my face blushes, even though I'm sure he's just saying that to be nice because I'm still on the verge of balling. "You'll have to style it yourself because that's something I refuse to do but I think the short hair suits you."

He nods his head towards a looking glass hanging on the wall. I turn to it reluctantly and bring my hands up to my cropped hair to feel the difference. I was dreading the worse, thinking I'll probably look like some boyish moron but I was actually surprised. I tilt my head every which way to make sure everything is even and it is. My hair now lies straight and cut in a bob even with my chin. It's the shortest I've probably ever had it and it makes me look so different but not in a bad disgusting way. I have to make sure to be all cocky tomorrow about it to shove it in Serena's face.

"You don't like it." He says flatly, sounding disappointed as I stare in my reflection still not saying anything. "I'm sorry. I thought I was helping."

I look at him in the mirror as he rubs the back of his neck and looks at the floor. I can't help myself. Something close to adrenaline is running through my veins as I turn around and grip the front of his shirt. I pull him towards me as I stand on my tip toes and kiss him swiftly on the lips, with my eyes slammed shut and my face hot. When I pull back he looks stunned and little bit confused and I feel like I'm on the boarder line of euphoria and mortification.

"Thank you." I whisper before running out of the room.

**_Gavin_**

My first order of business with the invisibility cloak was of course to sneak into the girls shower. It just made sense to me at the time but I soon found out that when girls don't think they're being watched they are about just as disgusting as guys are. I left the bathroom horrified... convinced I could never look at Regena Greggory the same way again after witnessing her wax her upper lip and eyebrows. I shudder again at the memory as I make my way down the hallway, secured under my cloak in the darkness. I wonder if I'll blush or if I'll be smug when I see these girls tomorrow considering I have seen them naked. It is a horrible breach of trust on my part but really, what else is a teenage boy going to do with a invisibility cloak?

"Oh, God!" I hear someone yell and my body tenses. "This isn't right."

It's a female voice and it sounds afraid so I follow it to one of the empty classrooms. I grip my wand in my pocket and slowly open the door so I can see where the terrible moaning and yelling is coming from. What I see makes me throw off the cloak.

"Holy Fuck." I whisper as I run towards the body huddled in the corner.

"He's coming back." Samantha Flint mumbles. She's sweating and her skin looks sallow and sickly looking. She sitting in a pool of some kind of dark liquid and I grimace at the smell before taking out my wand and casting a lumos spell.

She immediately squints against the light and my mouth falls open when I realize that the pool she's sitting in is blood. In her pale hands she's clutching a small vial and when I bend down and touch her shoulder she flinches away.

"Get Jason." she says hoarsely, in a voice thick with tears and pain. She screams again and curls into a tighter ball.

"Fuck that." I tell her as I bend down and scoop her up with my arms under her knees and behind her back. I can feel the blood soak my own shirt as she lays her head against my shoulder and I cringe. "Who did this to you?" I ask but she doesn't answer.

Forgetting about the cloak I start running towards the hospital wing. She's dead weight in my arms and I nearly dropped her a few times because of it. The whole way there I'm just praying that she's not dead because I'm sure I would get blamed for it somehow... and I know that Cassius would probably be sad. Doesn't he love this girl? She groans again as I kick open the door to the wing and a frizzy haired nurse looks up from the desk with blurry eyes. The lights flame to life when she sees the state we're in and she comes running over.

"What happened?" She asks as she points to one of the beds for me to lay her down. When I stand up straight after dropping her off I go to wipe my sweaty forehead with my forearm but stop when I see it soaked in blood.

"I found her like that." I say and she gives me a sharp look like I was lying. "Don't look at me like that. I'm telling the truth." I hiss.

"Please, go wait in the hallway, Mr. Malfoy." She says as she tries to find out where the blood is coming from. Another nurse comes over and pushes me out as they pull a white curtain around the bed.

When I'm out in the lonely hallway I lean my head against the door. What the fuck was that? Did Jason Weasley do that? I shake my head and look down at my body.... the crisp white shirt I'm wearing is splattered in red blood and I almost gag because of it. Shower. I need a shower. I start to storm down the hallway, convinced that the nurses can deal with Samantha Flint for the night, it's not my problem. As I make my way down the stairs I see someone, a girl in a blue night gown walking a head of me, in the same direction. I'm too shook up to say anything to them so I speed up to get to my dorm quickly, when I get closer to the little girl I realize who it is.

"Lavinia?" She snaps her head to mine and her eyes widen over her shoulder. "What did you do to your hair?" It's so much shorter now and what's she doing out bed?

"I..." she starts to answer but stops when she realizes something is wrong. "Oh, God, what happened to you?" She walks closer to me and looks me over. "Is that blood?" She asks with a concerned look on her little face. "Oh, Gavin, are you hurt?"

I shake my head, still sweating and hot. "No, you won't believe it if I told you." I tell her. I look around the hallway and then to her with my eyes widening slightly, still not believing what I saw. "I found Samantha Flint bleeding to death in a empty classroom."

"Samantha? Byron's sister?" I nod my head and she pales. I guess it is pretty insane.

"There was blood everywhere." I tell her gesturing down to my shirt.

"That's terrible." she says before running off.

"Hey, where are you going?" I ask her, she's going the wrong way if she wanted to go to the dorms. "Hey!"

She doesn't stop and I don't have it in me to go after her.... because I'm covered in someone else's blood. Yuck. I gag again before heading to my dorm. I would have made a terrible Death Eater.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Lavinia**_

I ran the whole way back to the tower, trying to calm my racing heart because I would have to face him again, but I knew he would need to know. I mean, if my sister was dying I would like to know right away. I turned the corner towards the charms hallway and slide to a stop in front of the statue of the old wart faced warlock to look into the eyes of my brother, Cassius, who was dragging a very sheepish looking Byron behind him.

We both stopped and stared for a few moments before Cass' eyes narrowed at me. "Get to bed." He said flatly, grabbing Byron's arm again like he was a child and pulling him past me. "I'm a prefect, Lavinia, and you shouldn't be out and about." He reminded me like I didn't know.

I tried to catch Byron's eyes but he looked steadily down at the floor and I mentally sneered at him. Some Gryffindor he was. "Wait…" I tried to stop them as they passed me only to get another sharp glare from my brother who was dressed in his pajamas just like I was. "Cassius, please." I said, trying to stall him as I formulated how exactly I was going to say what I needed to. "I just ran into Gavin."

By this time they were almost at the end of the hallway and I had to jog to keep up with them. "That's just wonderful." He said sarcastically. Byron opened his mouth to say something but Cassius cut him off. "I am so pissed off at you right now I suggest you don't speak."

What a jerk Cassius is.

"Sam is in the hospital wing." That made both their footsteps stop. "Gavin said he found her all bloody in some classroom."

This time Byron stood up straight, letting my brother's hand drop from his arm and for the first time his cool eyes met mine. "What do you mean?" He said, like a man coming out of a daze and my eyes watch his lips. It makes my body tingle again but I ignore it.

I look between them both, slightly biting my lip and playing with my watch because I'm nervous and have nothing else to do. I shrug my shoulders and look at Cassius because Byron makes me blush.

"I don't know. He just said it was really bad."

Something must have happened between them because they exchange a look and Cassius nods the slightest bit. With out another glance at me Byron takes off running and I'm about to ask where he's going but Cassius beats me to it.

"Go to bed, Lavinia." He says before taking off in the exact same direction.

Screw that.

I put some of my hair behind my ears, letting myself be surprised for half a second because of how short it is now before following him. I'm curious now and for some reason I want to be there for… him… if he's upset. After all I did kiss him, didn't I? So that should mean something.

Their legs are longer and they're a lot faster than I am so by the time I get to the hospital wing they are already inside. I peek my head inside to see Cassius being pushed out of the room by a frizzy haired nurse.

"It is past visiting hours, Mr. Malfoy." She tells him as she pushes him towards the doorway…. Towards me.

He brushes her hand off and glares. "You're letting Byron stay."

"He's family and I'm only giving him fifteen minutes. Now, shoo."

With one final push he is out in the hallway with me and the door shuts in his face. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breathes before flicking his eyes to me.

"I told you to go to bed." I don't say anything. I just stare at him and cross my arms over my chest because I'm cold. "What happened to your hair?" He says as he puts his hands in his pockets and leans against the wall after finally accepting the fact that he won't be allowed back in the room.

He doesn't know about the whole thing with Byron. I guess that's kind of a relief in a way. "I cut it." I mumble as I bring a hand up to my shorter locks.

He nods his head and closes his eyes, letting his head drop back against the stone wall. "It is too fucking early for this." He says and I look down at my watch to see what the time is.

It's five thirty in the morning. I look out the window and see the dawn starting to break against the trees of the forbidden forest and a yawn escapes my lips. Thank goodness tomorrow's Saturday.

"Why are you out of bed?" He asks and when I look back to him he's looking right at me with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

I shrug. "I couldn't sleep."

"How did you know that Byron was out of bed?"

"What?"

He stands up straight and narrows his eyes as he looks down at me. He's trying to be intimidating. "You were going to find Byron to tell him about his sister after Gavin told you, weren't you?" I stare again, trying to think of what to say. "You knew where he was. Why is that?"

I feel like I'm being interrogated right now and that sharp look Cassius has in his eyes makes me feel like it's my Father who's doing it. I really don't know what to say and I don't want to tell the truth because I have a feeling that would be bad so I just turn away and shrug.

"I was going to Gryffindor tower to tell you guys." I lie.

"Right… Even though the tower is on the other side of the castle. Real believable, Lavinia."

"It's none of your business what I do." I snap, not able to look at him as I watch the window. It's starting to rain and the water is splashing against the glass.

"I'm your brother…" He starts and I shiver at the cold again, trying to ignore him. I don't even know why I'm standing here anymore. It's weird. I should go back to my room. "You're cold." He states, his voice not as hateful as before.

I nod my head. I think it's pretty obvious by the goose bumps on my skin. "Here." I look to him as he said that and he hands me the thick wool jumper he was wearing. "You can wear it."

He folds his arms over the dark t-shirt he's wearing as I put on the blue jumper he offered me. "Thank you." I say softly, letting the warmness from his body help my own.

"You should go back to your room now." He says as he runs his hands through his already messed up hair. "I'm just waiting on Byron and then we're going back to the tower. You won't miss anything."

The stubbornness I was initially holding onto leaves me as I nod my head. I really don't know what good I'm doing by standing here like this. Before I get a chance to leave someone comes barreling down the hallway making me freeze to my spot.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jason Weasley snaps as Cassius squares his shoulders in his direction.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Now they're standing about a foot away from each other. Jason Weasley is wearing a pair of matching flannel pj's with black slippers. His hair is all messed up and his eyes seem thick with sleep, like he just woke up not too long ago. It looks like we're having a slumber party right here in the hallway. If everything wasn't so serious I would laugh.

"Is Samantha in there?" Weasley asks, pointing to the hospital door.

Cassius clenches his jaw and something I can't place flashes in his eyes. "How would you know?"

"Look, she told me to meet her in one of the third floor classrooms at four. I sleep through it and when I got there she wasn't there but there was this… blood on the ground. So I thought…"

"You didn't listen to me, did you?" Cassius hisses and I can tell he's angry. Really angry that something just dawned on him. "I warned you and you didn't listen!"

His yell made me jump and it echoed off the walls. Weasley looked a little out of sorts as well and he took a step back.

"You fucking prick."

With that Cassius pushed him and Weasley stumbled back again, nearly tripping. "I didn't do anything." He hissed as he fixed his glasses that became askew from the impact of the push. "I didn't do a goddamn thing to her."

"You liar. You're a fucking liar."

I walked back until my back hit the wall as I watched my brother ready himself for another attack. I don't think I've ever seen him so angry and I really think he might kill Jason this time. Before he does anything, thankfully, the door opens and Byron steps out. He looks glassy eyed and upset as he takes in what's about to happen before him.

"Is she alright?" Cassius relaxes his tense stance and Weasley gets some color back to his face.

Byron sends one look to Weasley before walking away with out a word. All three of us watch him with blank look on our faces before Weasley finally speaks.

"What is going on here?"

Cass snaps him a glare. "You're going to get kicked out of school for this one, Jason." He says before coming towards me and grabbing my arm. "You're going to bed now. I'm not arguing with you again." He says flatly and I listen to him this time.

Weasley calls to us as we walk away, saying he didn't do anything but Cassius ignores him. He walks me all the way back to my dorm with out uttering one single word to me and that kind of worries me more than anything. The sun is out and shining when I craw into my bed and close the curtains tight around myself to ward off the light as I sit in the center of my bed with my knees drawn up to my chest.

A couple of hours ago I had my first kiss, I actually kissed a boy. Not just any boy…. _The_ boy. I bring my fingers up to my lips expecting them to tingle or be on fire, but they're cold. I think of Samantha and Cassius… and even Jason Weasley in the hallway and it makes what happened to me tonight seem so insignificant. It's disappointing.

I can't fall asleep and I wake up when the rest of my door does. I don't say one word about the whole hair cutting fiasco from last night as I style my new shorter hair and ignore the way the Serena is gawking at me. I get dressed in a green day dress with brown boots and I stick my wand behind my ear as I make my way down to breakfast alone, pulling on my white cardigan as I do so.

I sit by myself and pick at my food as I watch the Gryffindor table, waiting for any sign of my brother or Byron to try to explain to me what's going on. No one comes and of course Gavin won't be waking up until two. So I can't ask him any questions until then. He sleeps longer than anyone I've ever met. As I'm stabbing my bacon with my fork someone sits down across from me and I look up, slightly surprised to see that Daniella girl who Cassius dates sitting before me.

"Room mate trouble?" She asks me as I watch her suspiciously. She shifts some of her dark hair over her shoulder as I raise an eyebrow. "It's just they're all sitting down there." She points to Serena and the rest of my mates at the end of the table. "And you're all by yourself."

I almost ask her why she cares but I stop myself from being rude. "I suppose so." I say softly as I watch her look around the room. Probably looking for Cassius as well… I have to admit the brown hair doesn't make her look as intimidating as the blonde.

"I heard they took your brother into the office this morning for questioning." She comments and my eyes snap to hers.

"Cassius?"

She shakes her head. "Gavin. I heard it's because he did something bad to Samantha Flint." She looks at me and tightens her eyes a bit as I look around the room. Everyone is whispering to each other. "I don't believe that, though. Gavin can be a real jerk sometimes but he's not that bad."

"Yeah," I say as I stand up, letting my fork drop on my plate. "I have to go."

"Do you know where Cassius is?" She asks but I ignore her.

Again, I have no idea where I'm going but I start off towards the hospital wing. I feel all out of sorts now. Like I'm caught up in a story that's not really mine. I pause a second in the hallway to gather my thoughts together. Maybe I should visit Samantha and give her flowers or something. That would be good, right?

As I think about it I hear a faint thump come from one of the classrooms. I hold my breath and tilt my head waiting for the sound again. When the muffled thump happens again I attempt to follow the noise that leads me to a closed door. I turn the handle and let it pop open, almost nervous to see what's inside.

It's an empty classroom that Filch has obviously cleaned recently because all of the chairs are standing on top of the wooden desks. The light coming in from the windows makes a checkered pattern through out the room and the dust shimmers in the sun rays. I hear the thump again and crane my neck to look around the desks so I can see what it is.

Byron is sitting in one of the chairs off on the far side of the room. He's looking out of the window with this flat look on his face, not seeming to have heard me step in…. or if he did he just doesn't care. He lets his forehead fall against the glass and it makes that strange thumping noise again as the window rattles. I take a step closer to him, not totally sure what to do as he bangs his head against the window another time. Is he crazy?

"By… Byron?" I stutter like a fool. He doesn't look at me so I take a step closer. Another thump of his head against the glass has me chewing on my lower lip. "Are you alright?"

Should I go get a nurse? Is he having some weird episode right now? His hands are lying loosely on his thighs and he's wearing the exact same thing he was wearing last night letting me know that he never changed. Another step closer lets me get a better look at his profile. Is he crying? I immediately think of Samantha and how something terrible must have happened to her to make him act this way. Another step closer and another smack against the window has me thinking desperately of something to say or something I could do to comfort him.

I think of my Mother. What would she do if this was Dad? She would probably wrap her arms around his torso and kiss his neck like I've seen her do a million times before when he was stressed, but I can't do that. It's too personal… Another thing she does is run her fingers through his hair to calm him down… she does that to all of us. I bring a shaky hand out and once I'm close enough I timidly touch his hair. When he doesn't throw my hand off of him I carefully run my fingers through the thick hair at the back of his head, feeling how smooth and soft it is.

He breathes in deeply as I do this and he drops his head. Thankfully he doesn't hit it against the window again. What is that all about?

"It's alright." I whisper as I continue to play with his hair, my other hand I bring up to his shoulder in another attempt at comforting him and I let my chest press into his back.

"No, it's not." He says with a sigh. "She won't be able to have kids anymore." He turns his head and looks at me with bloodshot eyes making my hand fall from his hair. "She'll never have a baby and it's my fault. She almost died."

"No, it's not." I say softly, not totally sure what's happening right now. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is." He stands up and I take a step back. "I should have known better. I shouldn't have… I should have known this would happen."

"What are you talking about?" I question as he runs his hands over his eyes. He straightens his spine and looks out the window again, like he's deciding something.

I go to touch him again, just because I like touching him but he jerks away. The move hurts me but I don't let it show. Instead I cross my arms.

"What happened?" I ask softly, while watching him closely.

He looks so sad right now. He reminds me of a painting I saw at Mom's Gallery once of a young man with dark hair who was crying in front of a laurel tree. Apollo's mourning of Daphne was the name and I remember thinking it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. That's what he looks like to me right now… like some God in pain… Jesus, I've turned into some kind of pathetic girl, haven't I?

"Nothing can ever go right." He says, and I'm not sure he even remembers I'm in the room. "Everything around me gets ruined."

"That's not true." I say that because I really have nothing else. I'm not very good at this. "This isn't your fault."

"What do you know?" He snaps and I flinch.

"I know this isn't your fault." I say confidently and he clenches his eyes shut like he was in pain so I touch his arm. His back is to me so I figure I might as well hug him like my Mother holds my Father.

I go to wrap my arms around him but he retracts like I was the plague. "Don't touch me." He says and I feel like he just hit me. "I don't want you to ever touch me again. Do you understand?" I don't so I stare at him with my mouth hanging open. Not totally sure where that venom in his voice is coming. "Do you understand?" He snaps again and I stupidly nod my head.

With that he leaves the room with me staring after him like some kind of idiot. When I'm sure he's away I turn back to the window with tears stinging my eyes feeling like the biggest kind of fool.

_**Gavin**_

"I'm telling you, sir. I found her like that." I hiss again. They seem to not believe me and the head master whispers something to Slughorn who shakes his head.

"Mr. Malfoy. I really hate to say it but you don't exactly have the best reputation with girls in your class."

I clench my fists and stand up. "Why don't you ask her fucking boyfriend what happened to her."

"Please take a seat, Gavin." That's Slughorn and he seems sympathetic to my cause right now. "We're just trying to get answers. You said you found her in one of the old charms classrooms."

"Yes," I sigh and sit down, running a hand through my hair. "I heard noises, like someone was in pain and I followed them. I saw Flint lying on the floor and I picked her up and ran her to the hospital wing."

"Why were awake and walking around the castle at that time?" Headmaster Spinnit asks me.

That question kind of took me off guard because I can't rightly say I was sneaking into the girls showers and was walking around the castle in an invisibility cloak… They already seem to think I'm sexually promiscuous. I don't need them to think I'm a pervert as well.

"I was upset." I lie as I look down at my knees. Time to the play the poor pitiful me card. "With all this stuff happening with my family... I just wanted to take a walk."

"Have you ever had sexual relations with Miss. Flint?"

I'm surprised the old cogger said that with out batting an eyelash. "No." I say in disgust at the thought. "I have a girlfriend."

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to be blunt with you." He sits forward and puts his hands on his desk and Slughorn stands straight and puffs out his chest, making his vest nearly pop off of his fat stomach. "The potion Miss Flint consumed was to abort her pregnancy. It wasn't made properly and will have serious consequences for her for the rest of her life. Now, you were up and in that hallway at the time this was happening and we have more than one account of your promiscuous ways. Please, do not lie to us."

I shake my head. I knew this was going to happen. "She said something about him coming back. She told me to get Jason Weasley before I picked her up and ran to the nurse. I didn't do this."

Spinnit sighed and stared at me for a while, like he was waiting for me to say something, to admit something to him. I flick a glance to Slughorn before standing up.

"Listen, I didn't do this. I don't care if you believe me or not but after what you allowed Potter do to my sister I wouldn't be surprised if they fire you after I tell my Father about this."

When poor little rich boy doesn't work… I have a big bad powerful rich father usually does. I'm not above doing it.

"We'll talk again. You may leave."

Right. I send one more annoyed sneer to them before leaving the stupid office. This has been one totally fucked up year. That's all I can say. I take the stairs two at a time headed towards that charms classroom again where I found bloody Samantha Flint lying on the floor. I forgot about my cloak and I pray that it's still there. It was really fun to have that thing.

The over whelming sense of anger and disappointment I feel when I find that it's not in the room is annoying. That means someone took it.

"Fuck." I say to myself before kicking a nearby chair.

I should have just left her in this stinking room I think bitterly as I make my way back to my dorm with my hands stuffed in the pockets of my jeans. Fucking girls and their fucking problems… I don't think I will ever get married. I don't understand why anyone would. Having a wife and kids would just mess up my life I think.

I'm more like my Dad than anyone and I still don't understand why he wanted to get married so young and so badly. I mean, I know what he did to get my Mom. She didn't even like him then. She didn't want to be with him so he took matters into his own hands. There was a possibility that she would always hate him and he could have been happy with some Death Eater Fan girl who would be happy just to look at him.

It was about sacrifice. My Father gave up a chance at normalcy he could have had with another woman because of his obsession with my mother… and I think my Mom made the ultimate sacrifice by eventually falling in love with him. By choosing my Dad and our family she cut off everything else she knew like her family and the life she had before… Relationships are just too complicated and I'm too selfish to care. I don't think I would ever want to deal with it. See, if I was my Dad I wouldn't have gone to all that trouble to ruin her life and if I was my Mother I would never allow myself to love him. I mean, I'm glad that they worked things out and everything… I would not be alive if they didn't but still… I just don't get the drama.

I give the password to go into my common room and when the door swings open I'm face to face with Lucy Zabini who drops the magazine she was holding as she stares at me. She's been ignoring my existence all year.

"Malfoy." She says tightly as she bends down to pick up her magazine. I don't help.

"Zabini."

"Will you move, please? I need to get through."

See, girls are bitches. "Hey, remember when we use to be friends?" I state as I grab the thing she was holding so I can flip through it. It's the truth too, we use to be really good friends until this year.

"That was before I found out what murdering psycho's your parents were."

"Oh, really." I say as I look through the glossy pages before me. It's a tabloid, totally dedicated to my family. She goes to grab it but I hold it out of her reach. "You know, your father and my father use to be best mates." I bait as I look at a picture of my parents kissing in the snow.

"Shut up and give that back." She says as she elbows me in the stomach.

I double over but in a flare of anger I push past her with the magazine still clutched in my hands. "I could tell you a few stories on what my murdering psychotic dad and your Daddy did back in the day. I'm sure you wouldn't see old Blaise Zabini as the saint you think of him now." I say and laugh when she pulls her wand out and points it at me.

My Dad told me lots of stories of when he and Blaise were at Hogwarts. They were no angels and the way I see it Zabini was ten times worse than my father ever was.

"Give it back, Malfoy." She hisses as I walk over to the fireplace, ignoring the threat of a curse from her wand.

"Why? This whole thing is about my family." I say and she has the curtsey to blush by that. "You know you could just ask me anything and I would tell you."

I flick to a page and smirk. "The Real Draco Malfoy." I read the headline in bold yellow letters. "His life as a Deatheater." I rip the page and throw it into the fire as she hisses at me. "I could tell you all you wanted to know." I say with narrowed eyes as her wand hand twitches. "He became a Death Eater when he was sixteen. He never told me what he had to do to get the mark but it wasn't pretty. He told me once that your Dad had to murder a whole muggle family for it."

"Stop it!" She screams at me and I'm glad there's no one here in the room right now so I can take out all my anger this way.

"He never really regretted his decision but he was glad when it was over." Another tear of the page that I throw into the flame. "When the Dark Lord over took the ministry he went and got my Mom from her home." She lowers her wand and watches me like she wants to kill me but I don't care. "They got married… it was rough at first, granted that she was a blood traitor and he was working his way up the Death Eater latter." Another page goes into the fire. "But things worked out for them I suppose and here I am… I have two younger sisters so we both know things are still working for them in that area."

"I don't care, Gavin. Stop it." She says, now looking slightly afraid of me.

"Why? Don't you want to know?" I tear another page out and read it. "The Minister's private torture of muggle born servants." I click my tongue at the headline. "This I don't know much about but I do know they weren't really servants, now were they? They were more like property and I suspect they were treated more like animals than people. In fact, once I overheard a story about your Dad. Do you want to hear it?"

She shakes her head as her eyes become blurry with tears. I don't know why the fuck she's crying. "My Mom walked in on him fucking one of their servants back in the day. It's still a sore spot between my parents because apparently your Dad was raping her and my Dad took his side, thinking he didn't do anything bad. I would bet money that he was really forcing himself on her." I say just to hurt her because I'm upset right now.

"You're such a bastard." She says as she turns to walk away.

"Don't you want to know more?" I ask as I hold up that stupid magazine that's full of pictures of my family. "You read the books you read the magazines but you don't want to hear it from a source that would know?"

She slams the door on the way out and I glance once more at the thing in my hands before throwing it into the fire. I watch the flames eat it up before going upstairs to listen to music so I can calm down a bit. I kick off my shoes and rub my neck as an owl taps on the window when I reach my room.

It's my Dads and I cuss to myself before letting it in. It's carrying a large package and I pet it's feathers before it flies off with out a treat. It's a pompous animal. Nothing my Dad owns could be modest. I sit down on the bed, staring at the parcel in my hands before ripping open the brown paper and holding up what's inside. It's a blue and silver Falcon's jersey with their mascot sewn across the front. It must be their new uniform.

The small card falls on my lap and I pick it up to read the inscription.

_Gavin, _

_I thought you would like this_. _It's the new uniform the Falcons will be wearing after this season and I helped design them_. _I'm really happy about it so let me know what you think. I hope you like it. Of course your father thinks they look too complicated for a Quidditch uniform but what does he know._

_Can't wait to see you over break. _

_I love you, _

_Mom_

I smile at the smooth material in my hands and I turn it around to look at the back. Number thirteen, Rudolph Leary's number… Mom did good, this does look nice. She really is starting to branch out and do her own thing. I set the jersey on the bed and lay back with my hands folded behind my head like a pillow as I stare up at my green and silver canopy with this weird feeling settling on my chest.

_**Cassius**_

Weasley swears up and down that he didn't do it but I can't believe him. I refuse to. This is all his fault. Of course Samantha is being all tight lipped about the situation. It's like she'd rather have my brother go through the ringer instead of piping up and saying the truth. The truth being that her precious boyfriend who knocked her up almost killed her and fucked up her uterus.

Byron has been ignoring everyone and refusing to speak to people. His Mom and Molly Weasley had to come to the school and talk to Samantha. I was sitting outside with Byron when that happened and they both came out with tears in their eyes because of the situation. Of course I wasn't acknowledged but it still kind of stung when they started talking to Byron, pretending that I wasn't standing right there.

I'm walking down the hallway, holding Daniella's hand as we make our way outside. She hasn't been talking my ear off and I'm grateful for that. I think she understands that I'm not in the mood to talk.

"Do you want to sit down or walk around?" I ask when we get outside. It's warmer out today than it was yesterday but the ground is still all muddy from the rain.

She shrugs and leans into me a bit more. "We could walk around if you'd like."

"Right." I mumble as we step onto the brick lined path that leads towards the lake.

We make it halfway around the lake when Daniella breaks the silence. "So, I read in the paper that your Dad is in Russia?" She says softly. I think it's kind of endearing that she reads the real news paper… I wasn't really sure she could read when we started dating.

I nod my head. "Yeah, he's there trying to smooth out some werewolf problem they've got there."

"Did your Mom go with him?" She asks curiously as she stares at me. She always stares at me. "I always love seeing pictures of your Mom. She's so pretty and she always wears the best clothes."

I rub the back of my neck and a twig crunches under my shoe. "No, Evelyn has a dance recital so she didn't go."

"You're little sister is cute." She says. "She looks a lot like you." I nod my head. Of course she does, because she looks a lot like Dad too. He has a lot of dominate genes I guess. That much is obvious.

We walk the curve of the lake, closer to the forbidden forest and my thoughts travel all over the place until Daniella tugs on my hand again.

"What is it?" I ask, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.

She points off to the edge of the forest. "Isn't that your friend?"

When I focus my gaze I can tell it's him. Sitting on the ground with his back against a thick tree. He's writing in his journal with this intense look on his pale face.

"Come on." I start pulling her the opposite way but she stops me.

"Aren't you going to go talk to him?" She asks with a confused look on her face.

I shake my head. "He won't talk to anyone." I say like she was stupid and she narrows her eyes.

"Go talk to him, Cassius. He probably needs a friend."

When did she become the better person? I scoff at her for a second before she pushes me towards the tree that Byron is sulking under.

"I'll meet you inside." She says with an amused smile.

I shake my head as she walks off and I reluctantly turn around and walk towards my moody mute best friend. I look in disgust at the muddy ground he's sitting on before leaning against the tree with my arms crossed as he scribbles down in his stupid journal.

"It's warm out today." I say to the scratches of his quill. His fingers are stained with ink and a mark is across his cheek.

It's like pulling teeth trying to get him to talk so I just sigh and stand there in silence as he writes what ever the hell it is that he writes.

"Was this what you were going to tell me that one day?" He asks and the noise startles me. He looks up at me so I get a better look at the ink smeared on his face. "That one day when you said it was important and it was about my sister. You knew she was pregnant."

I stare into his blue eyes and nod my head. "You told me not to tell you, remember…"

He nods his head and shuts his journal. "I've been a terrible friend to you this year, Cassius." He says and it catches me off guard.

"No you haven't." I say with a roll of my eyes. He always blames himself for everything.

"I have." He says more fiercely. "You know… You know, I knew about the plan this year."

"What plan?"

"None of it was coincidental." He says and I push off the tree so I'm towering over him.

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I unclasp my cloak and lay it on the ground beside him so I can sit down. When I'm sitting by his side he continues after taking a deep breath.

"Hermione's book, Potter teaching here, Jacob's assassination attempt… It was all planned, you know." He rubs one of his eyes with the heel of his palm. "Even the Weasley's trying to get back in touch with your Mom. It wasn't coincidental."

"What does that mean?" I ask with a tight voice as he stares out over the lake.

"They wanted your Dad gone, out of power and away from your Mother."

"Who's they?" I cut him off and his eyes flick to me.

He shakes his head and looks away. "I'm a terrible friend. I knew and I didn't tell you."

"Why wouldn't you?" I snap at him.

"I don't know." He says softly. "I don't know." He mumbles. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you… but I just couldn't."

Anger boils inside of me as I stare out at the stupid lake again, trying to figure out what I should do with that information. I can't believe he wouldn't tell me all of that.

He laughs a little like a crazy person before stretching out his legs. "Did you know that my Mom tried to kill me when I was a baby?"

"No, I didn't." I say flatly.

"It's one of the stories my Dad always loved telling me when he was drunk. He would tell me that after I was born my Mom hated me so much that she tried to drown me in the sink." He laughs a little again and I'm convinced he's lost his mind. "He said he stopped her but every time I did something wrong he would say that it was a mistake. How he should have just let her kill me. Isn't it funny that it was a monster like Marcus who saved my life, not my own mother…"

"I'm sorry, Byron." I say because what else can you say to that. "It's not fair what you had to go through."

"When Samantha told me she was pregnant all I could think about was my Mom and how unhappy I made her."

"You knew?"

He nods his head and starts chewing on his quill. "She was really upset. She said Jason was pissed at her because of it and she wanted to get rid of it because she didn't want to be saddled with a baby. My Mom was around her age when she had me and I just… I didn't know what to think."

I let my head drop to my knees. This is way too much to handle right now.

"You're lucky, Cassius." He says after a few short moments of silence. I don't feel very lucky right now. "Hermione said that when your Mom was staying with them in that cabin, when you were just a baby… your Mom told her everything about what happened with your Dad. She wrote it in the book."

"I know." I say tightly.

"When she found out she was going to have you she wanted to kill herself." That doesn't make me feel any better. Thanks Byron. "She said she even opened the window and stood up on the ledge…"

"Where is this going?" I snap, annoyed that he's telling me about my family and how fucked up we are.

"She didn't do it." He says, unfazed by my discomfort. "She chose you. My Mom was stuck with me and had to learn to love me but your Mom decided she wanted you from the beginning. I didn't want Sam to have to go through that and she's not like your Mom. She didn't want it."

"What are you saying?" I ask carefully, unsure of where this is going.

"She came to me two weeks ago." He says sadly, blinking his eyes and licking his lips. "She said Jason wouldn't make that potion for her anymore. That he wasn't comfortable with it. She was crying and she didn't want anyone to know. She told me she would throw herself down the stairs if I didn't help her."

"Byron…"

"I made the potion and gave it to her on Friday. I thought I was helping." He looks at me looking totally hopeless. "I read the directions so carefully and I measured all the ingredients. I thought I did it right. I'm not as good with potions as you are but I thought I did it right. You should have seen her, Cassius. She…" He shakes his head and looks away. "So I gave it to her and I couldn't watch her do it. I couldn't… so I went back to the tower where they were having that party. I told her I was going to come back but I started drinking and then I passed out when you made me go to bed so I panicked and got up."

"I can't believe…" He put his hand up to cut me off.

"Just let me finish." I nodded my head as he picked at the leather covering of his journal. "She was fine when I went down there again. She said she was waiting on Jason to tell him that she wasn't pregnant anymore so I left again, telling her I'd stop by later. That's when I met up with your sister."

"My sister?" I snap at him and he nods his head, a blush playing on his cheeks.

"I didn't know it would hurt her. Cassius, I fucked up big time."

I lean back against the tree, feeling like he just unloaded a whole pile of bricks on my chest.

"You have to tell someone."

He nods his head. "I know. Samantha doesn't want me to. She says it was her fault because she begged me but I should have known better."

"They've questioned my brother twice, Byron."

"I know."

I stand up and offer him my hand to help him up. "Come on." I say as I pull him to his feet.

As we're walking back to the castle Byron keeps his head down and I try not to explode as my temper rises inside of me.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Cass."

I sigh as I look at him before we step into the school. "I know you are."

"I just… I ruin everything." He says and I don't respond.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Cassius**_

"Put more sparkles on that, Malfoy." My jaw twitches but I refuse to look up at the Head Girl who's hovering around everyone with a clip board clutched in her fingers. "It looks like some special needs kid made that." I don't know why they decided to put me in with the decorations team so I shake my head and add more sparkles to the stupid cardboard butterfly to please her.

"Now that's too much!" I finally glare at her but she doesn't seem affected. "Jesus, isn't your Mom an artist? This shouldn't be so difficult for you."

"I'm going to take a break." I say just so I don't throw something at her.

I take out my wand from my pocket that I get to keep on loan this week from Sprout because of my Spring Fling duties. I say the spell and flick my wrist towards the stupid butterfly I was attempting to decorate. It shakes a little before bending its wings and fluttering off in the air to join the other decorated bugs flying by the ceiling. The excess sparkles I put on it shimmy off and land all over Victoria, the Head Girl's, literal head.

"Damnit, Malfoy! This is going to take days to get it all out!" She says as she tries to shake the sparkles from her hair.

I ignore her and walk outside where a group of the other male prefects are playing some kind of game in the grass. The dance is tomorrow night and we leave the next morning for Easter break. The teachers helped us make a dance floor outside, attached to one of the patios of the castle so you could go inside or out if you wanted to. I look down at the wood as a few other prefects sweep up some of the dirt that found its way on it. Other kids are hanging large lanterns among the trees while others are hanging them around the dance floor for when it gets dark.

There's a gazebo to the left where couples can take their pictures and the refreshment table will be over to the right. As I watch all these people work to make things look good I have to wonder bitterly how I became in charge of sparkle duty.

"Hey, Malfoy!" I'm brought out of my musings by that voice and I look up to see Cooper, one of the Gryffindor prefects a year a head of me. "Do you want to play?"

"What are you playing?" I ask as I approach their group. They're all sweaty and one of them is holding a weird looking black and white ball.

"Football." Responds one of the Hufflepuff's as he throws the ball at my chest. I catch it and look down at the strange ball in my hands. It's kind of like a quaffle.

"Muggle?" I ask and they nod their heads.

"Muggle."

I look over my shoulder at the crazy Head Girl as she screeches at someone else for not putting the right flowers by the dance floor. Yelling something about how this is her last dance at Hogwarts and how it has to be perfect. That helps me make up my mind. "Alright, how do you play?"

They tell me the general rules of the game and we pick teams. Cooper points to a pair of trees by the forest saying that's where our goal is and then he shows me to large rocks opposite of the trees saying that's were we want to kick the ball. I stand where they tell me to and when the first person kicks the ball towards me I pick it up and someone yells.

"No, you can not touch it, mate!" I drop it on the grass and shrug my shoulders. "Only the goalie can touch it. We have to use our feet."

This game sounds stupid. "Alright." Is say again, kicking it back towards them.

"Good, let's start again." Cooper walks to the center of our make shift field and I squint against the sun to watch him make his speech. It's starting to get hot. "Now, for all of you sheltered, uncultured wizards playing with us today the main rule of football is you can _not_ touch the ball, unless you are guarding the goal. I won't say it again."

He drops it on the grass and we start playing again. It's actually a lot more physically demanding than Quidditch is and halfway through I'm sweating and breathing heavily from running all over the place. I take a moment to take off my shirt and I tuck it in my back pocket before running towards one of my team mates who kicks the ball towards me. I'm close enough to the other teams goal so I line myself up and kick it towards the two rocks. Their keeper… goalie, tries to block it but it goes right past him and I grin as my team mates cheer for me.

"That wasn't so hard." I mutter before peddling backwards.

I run towards the center of the field as their goalie picks up the ball and I wipe some sweat away from my forehead. This game isn't as fun as Quidditch by it does have it's appeal I suppose. We finish our make shift match with the other team winning by two points and I fall onto the grass to catch my breath because my heart rate is about ready to go through the roof. I don't think I've ever run that much in my life. As I'm laying there with the ground tickling my back someone walks by me, shading me momentarily from the hot sun. I crack my eyes open to see who it is. Jason Weasley is carrying a stack of wood towards the gazebo and I watch him as he drops it off with the girls there who are wrapping ivy around the wood with their wands.

He broke up with Samantha two days ago and of course the whole school knows the details. When she was released from the hospital wing they went back to being an annoying couple but things were never the same between them. I can only imagine why. He said it was because he was upset that she kept that secret from him, that she went behind his back to do it, but I think it's because he knows he really can't have a future with her now… and I don't think Weasley is one to adopt.

"Malfoy!" Oh, goddamnit. I glare at the Head Girl as she comes storming over to me. "We only have two more hours before we have to clean up and the underclassmen room is not near finished yet!"

With a sigh I stand up and wipe the grass off that's clinging to my body. "Fine, I'm coming."

I follow her inside towards the sparkle station that I hate so very much. This is just like the Halloween dance because the grades are split up again and we have to pay for our tickets to raise money. The younger kids will be inside and their dance will be a lot shorter than the older kids. So, Lavinia will be in here… with all these freaking sparkly butterflies. I sneer as I look around the room that they painted an annoying moss green color whole walking towards my station.

"Get started. You should have this whole pile done before we leave." I nod my head and she looks me up and down. "And put a shirt on. You're distracting everyone." She hisses before stomping away again.

With a sigh I pull my shirt out of my pocket and I put it back so I can start to work again. I've been trying to put my mind elsewhere and I try not to think about all of the things that are going on around me. Like that thing with Byron. He wasn't expelled like I worried he was going to be. Instead he was suspended for a couple weeks and he had to go home to talk to some therapist again because he was so torn up about what he did. He just came back two days ago but I haven't spoken to him, in fact I really haven't been able to look at him. I don't really know what I'd say to him. It's like he built this wall between us and I don't think it's my job to tear it down. He put himself in this situation.

I told my Dad about what he said. About that plan thing with the Weasley's and all the propaganda that was brought out against him. He didn't say much when he wrote back, just the usual 'we'll talk over break' letter that he usually sends. It's starting to get annoying really. That I have to hear things from everyone else and not from him or Mom.

I finish my stack of glittery bugs and crack my neck as I stand up. I'm going back to my room now and to hell with this stupid dance. My duties are over. I stuff my wand in my pocket and start walking towards the exit so I can go take a shower and lay down. On my way out I run into a girl holding a vase of flowers and it goes crashing to the ground.

"I'm sorry." I say quickly as I take out my wand to repair the damage. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Me either." The girl says as she blushes and picks up the flowers. I help her put them back in vase and I pause a second as I hold one.

"Hey, do you mind if I take this?" I ask and the kinky haired girl nods her head and stutters a goodbye before scurrying off.

I look down at the yellow flower in my hands as I walk out into the hallway. It's my Mom's favorite flower, a daffodil. I learned that when I was seven and found her reading in the garden one sunny afternoon at the Manor. She was sitting in her favorite corner of the large garden on one of the concrete benches that was shaded by a large tree. I was bored and Gavin was with Dad so I went to her and sat by her side, staring at her hair. It fell just bellow her shoulders then and it had a slight wave to it. Because it was humid out the tips were starting to curl the slightest bit.

"What brings you in here, little man?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the book.

I shrugged even though she wasn't looking and got off the bench to look at all of the flowers that surrounded us. "What is the name of this?" I asked as I pointed to one of the purple and yellow flowers by my feet.

Mom put her book down and stepped up behind me to look over my shoulder. "That's an iris." She bent down a little so that her face was closer to my ear. "Do you like that one?"

"Flowers are stupid." I said and she laughed.

"You'll have to know a little about them when you're older." She said and I glare at her. "You can't just give a girl any flower, Cassius. You have to know what they mean."

"Well, what does that one mean?" I asked, pointing to some red thing to the left.

"That's a tulip." She told as she rested her chin on my head and put her arms around my shoulders. "It means a perfect love."

That sounded like some sappy girl stuff when I was seven so I rolled my eyes. "Do any of them mean death?"

"Don't be morbid." She said softly. "See, those yellow roses mean friendship, and the pink ones mean gratitude and admiration."

That all was boring to me so I stepped out of her embrace to touch one of the softer looking pink ones. "Which ones are your favorite?" I asked and she smiled.

"Those right there." She pointed to a little batch of yellow flowers by the bench she was sitting at earlier. "Daffodils."

"What do they mean?"

"Well, they can mean a few things but I like to think they symbolize rebirth and new beginnings."

"Right."

"I hope you're paying attention." She teased. "Your girlfriend will appreciate it if you know this."

I crinkled my nose at her. "Girls are dumb anyways." I said haughtily and it was a mistake because she started to creep towards me with her hands up.

"I'll show you how stupid girls are." She told me before tickling all my sweet spots. She had me laughing so hard I could barely breathe and I fell to the ground trying to ward her off but she followed me to the grass. "Look, a stupid, dumb, old girl is getting you." She said with a laugh as she tickled my stomach. Her hair fell like a curtain around her face and it tickled my nose.

"You're not a girl! You're my Mom!" I yelled between laughs.

She sat back on her knees and let me breathe for a little bit as she smiled down at me with a blush playing on her cheeks from the heat. "You're going to break a lot of hearts one day, Cassius." She said and I wasn't sure what that meant so I sat up and looked at her. "You are much too cute for your own good." She said as she brought her hand out to mess with my hair in that motherly kind of way that she always does.

I was going to tell her that I wasn't cute… that I was handsome because boys were handsome but Gavin come strolling into the garden with a piece of yarn in his hands. That piece of yarn was attached to three year old Lavinia who was crawling on all fours behind him.

"What are you doing?" Mom asked, standing up and looking at them obviously concerned.

"Lavinia is my puppy." Gavin said with a smirk as Mom untied the yarn that was around Lavinia's torso. "Oh, Mama, don't. She's my doggie."

"Your sister is not a dog." Mom said as she took the string away from him.

"Yes, I am, Mommy." Lavinia said with a smile and then she barked. Mom was not amused.

"You shouldn't be crawling around out side like that. You're going to get hurt and look, you're all dirty." She told my sister and I nudged Gavin when he was close enough because he got in trouble. "Where's your father?"

"He said to come find you because he had to make a floo call." Gavin answered and she rolled her eyes.

"That figures." She said quietly as she picked my sister up and dusted her off. "Let's go inside and get a snack. How do popsicles sound?"

That sounded good but before we left the garden I went over to the daffodils a picked one to surprise her with later. She was really happy that I remembered it was her favorite when I gave it to her that night… even though it was a little wilted by then.

I twirl the flower between my fingers as I remember that particular afternoon and I lay the flower on my night table when I reach my dorm. I take a shower and get dressed in different clothes before going down the owlery with the daffodil in my hands to call for Knox, our family owl. He hoots and flies down to me, landing on the window sill where I'm standing.

"Do you think you can carry this?" I ask and the owl nips my fingers. I laugh and put the stem between its beak and tell him who to send it to.

I watch the pompous owl fly off and I stand there for a few moments before turning around to head back. On the way down the stairs I pass Byron and we stare at each before I nod and walk off. I think this is the longest I've gone with out talking to him and it's kind of hard to be honest. I go back to my room and pull the curtains around my bed to give me some privacy as I turn on the wireless by my bed and plug in my head phones so I don't bother anyone.

"The Minister is due to give a press conference at seven to address the ongoing speculation concerning his private life and past that has been brought to light recently. More publications have been coming out this year detailing his…"

I lean back and close my eyes with my hands behind my head as I listen to talk radio and wait for my Dad to come on.

X

_**Gavin **_

"Minister, there are some that worry that, because of your background you may start to reinforce the laws that were in place when the Dark Lord was in power. My question to you is, do you believe in blood supremacy as some say you do? Do you really believe there is a difference between blood?"

"Well," My Dad drawls and I can just imagine him smirking as he leans against the podium to talk into the microphones. "I'm positive there is a difference." He says and the people there start to whisper and scratch their quills against their notepads. Even through the radio I can hear it. "I don't know about anyone else but I'm type O and my wife is type A. There's a difference there but I love her anyways and I don't think I'll be trying to press for a law against blood types any time soon."

I smirk at that answer and kick my shoes off as I get comfortable on my bed. I adjust my head phones before laying back.

"About your first concern…. No, I will not be bringing those laws back. We want to go forward as a society not back. Alright, Mrs. Clary."

I can imagine him pointing to the different press people in the audience as they jump up and down with their hands up.

"Minister Malfoy, we recently found out that Harry Potter was dismissed from his teaching post at Hogwarts following some scandal involving one of your children. Could you tell us more about that?"

"Mr. Potter was dismissed because of inappropriate conduct with a student. I can't elaborate further because it's still an ongoing investigation with the Auror department."

"But was one of your children involved? I have a source that says it was your daughter." The nasally voiced woman presses.

When Dad speaks again his voice is flat and cold. "I gave you my answer. Next question."

"Minister," The voice is softer and male. "There has been a lot of focus on your past this year and it came out that you did, in fact, have muggle borns working in your home at the time you were a Death Eater. You say that no abuse happened but did you pay them for their work and after they were let go what happened to them?"

"How old are you?" My Dad asks.

"I'm twenty one, sir."

"Twenty one. So you were around six years old when all of this was happening." A pause and I'm sure the guy nodded his head. "Many people employed Muggle born witches and wizards to work in their home because they wouldn't have been able to get any other jobs with the restrictions Voldemort placed on them. That system was in place to help those who needed help. Sure, some abused that but they were given food and shelter at a very dire time in our history."

"Minister, can you tell us what you did when you were a member of the Death Eater party?"

Dad takes a second before he answers. "If you weren't a Death Eater during that time than you were dead, or being hunted. There isn't a person in this room who can argue that." Is all he says and then I can hear him take a slight intake of breath signaling he's changing his topic. "There are more important matters going on in the world right now than my personal life." He says and I can hear a few cameras go off through the radio. "We should be focused on different matters than what I may or may not have done in my past."

"I am here to do my job and I understand the people's fascination with tabloid stories like these but the truth is I have bigger things to worry about. There is a werewolf outbreak happening right now with our European neighbors. Gangs of these beasts are attacking muggle's and magical folks alike in Russia, Germany, and France. These gangs are kidnapping young children and adolescents to be raised in a feral environment as monsters. It's only a matter of time until they come to England unless we do something quickly…"

My bed curtains are pulled back and I sit up straight with the head phones around my neck. "What is it?" I snap at Terrance as he sits on the edge of my bed. "What do you want?"

He holds up a brown bottle in his hands and smirks at me as I read it. "Dr. Jenkins forever lasting never breaking always sticking super crazy glue?"

"Indeed." He says. "Do you want to come with us?"

I don't even have to ask them what they're going to do with it. It just sounds fun. I figure I've heard enough of my Father's press conference so I turn off the radio and throw on my shoes before following the rest of my dorm mates out. We sneak out side and wait until everyone's in bed with our backs against the stone wall as Kip takes out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"They're cherry flavored, whatever that means." He says as he hands one to each of us.

I take one and put it in my mouth, lighting the end with my wand and inhaling the smoke. It burns at it travels down my throat and into my lungs but I refuse to cough. I actually don't smoke very often. I'm too lazy to have bad habits. I flick my ashes on the ground and lean against the wall with one leg kicked up as we wait for the castle to go to sleep. Terrance and Kip talk about Quidditch and the other two guys talk about girls but I keep to myself as I let the smoke blow out of my mouth, thinking about how good Dad is at getting people off topic.

It wouldn't surprise me if he was the one who set up those werewolf gangs to get attention away from himself.

I take another drag and put my right hand in my pocket, letting my head fall back against the wall. I could have hung out in my bed for a little while longer instead of coming out here.

"Is everyone ready?" Terrance asks as he pushes off the wall and drops the fag on the ground, snuffing it out with his foot.

The rest follow suit and he digs into his bag to hand us each our own bottle of glue. "I think we should start with the main classrooms and then if we feel brave enough we can go to the teachers suits."

"What exactly are we doing?" I ask as I read the directions on the back of the bottle with the cigarette still hanging from my lips.

"We're gluing doors shut, Malfoy." He says with a smirk. "They'll have to blast the doors down to get them open. I think it's a nice Easter present before we go home."

"Good idea." I say, impressed by the prank.

"If you get caught just yell out so the rest of us know to run and don't say a thing." He says and we all nod our heads. Whatever, if I get caught I'm blaming him. I'm not that loyal.

"Let's roll."

I drop the cigarette and step on it as we walk back towards the school. The rest of the night I spend gluing doors shut and I even get so bold as to use half my bottle to seal closed the portrait that I know leads to Spinnit's apartments. It's just to repay him for all the times I was in his office for no reason… like when he thought I was a baby killer. Thankfully most of the paintings were asleep while I was moving around and when a group of witches bathing in a spring saw me pass by I gave them a charming smile and told them not to tell which made them giggle and nod their nymph like heads. It's helps to be good looking. Life would be much more difficult if I was ugly.

It would be a whole lot easier if I had my freaking cloak, though. Terrance even asked me where it was while I was putting on my shoes and I totally lied and said it was being cleaned…. He's stupid enough to believe that.

When we're finished super gluing doors we jog towards our dorm so we can make it to bed before any one realizes we're gone. On the way there I see Filch's cat and she stares at us like she was going to tell. I've mentioned it before but I'm really not an animal person so before she can go off and tell her rotting old master that kids are out of bed I slide up to her and give her a good kick in the side. She hisses at me and runs away before I race to my common room.

I slide into my sheets after taking off my shoes and clothes, leaving me only in my boxers because it's a little warm out tonight. I sleep deeply and I don't wake up until three the next day.

When I do wake up finally I join my dorm mates in the common room as they sit around on the couches and laugh at all the stories they heard that morning of teachers cutting holes in the doors to get through them and how it took Spinnet three hours to get out because he couldn't blast open a painting. They threatened to cancel the dance tonight if the culprits didn't come out and identify themselves but we all know that's not going to happen. They need the money too much to cancel.

I lounge around the rest of the day, until eight finally rolls around and I have to get dressed for the stupid dance. I just throw on a dress shirt and pull out some black pants from my trunk before going to pick up my date who's waiting impatiently outside of her dorm room with her foot taping against the ground.

When she sees me approach her face softens and then she looks all shy as she blushes. The same color pink as the dress she's wearing.

"Addison." I greet with a slight little bow and she brings a hand up nervously to her strawberry blonde hair. Did I mention I have a new girlfriend? Well, I do and she's a Hufflepuff. I figure she won't be as complicated. "You look nice."

"You look nice too." She says softly and I take her hand to walk her towards the dance.

Wanda thought she'd be going with me but all I asked her was to remove that stupid necklace she gave me. She did so with shaky hands and said she'd forgive me again but I'm done with Ravenclaws and their trickiness. If I must have a girlfriend I would prefer to have a sweet one with no motives.

"I hope you're good at dancing." I tell her when we reach ticket booth and I hand the prefect on duty my tickets. "Because I'm ridiculously good and I don't want to out show you too much." I tease.

"I think I can keep up." She says and smirk at her.

When we reach the out door dance floor I twirl her around once and she laughs in surprise by the movement. "This is cool, eh?" I say as I take in the different colored lanterns floating around.

"It looks really beautiful." She agrees. "Do you mind if I go say hi to my friends?" She asks as she points to the group of girls by the punch bowl.

"Go for it." I tell her with a shrug and I watch her walk towards her girlfriends who screech when she approaches and comment on her dress and hair.

"So did you hear about the prank?" A voice asks and I turn around and see my brother standing there with a glass of punch in his hands.

"What prank?" I ask innocently and his eyes look into mine letting me know he thinks I'm lying.

"I have my money on the Slytherin's." He says, still looking at me with those sharp eyes. "In fact, I think I'm looking at one of the criminal's right now."

"Where's my ex-girlfriend?" I ask to change the subject and to see him make that pissed off face. "Did she dump you because she realized you're just not as good as your little brother?"

"_My_ girlfriends over there," He uses he free hand to point to Daniella who's wearing a yellow dress with a matching flower in her hair. "They're talking about shoes so I slid away. I never knew shoes could be so interesting to people."

Ah, now I know why he's talking to me. I see that one stocky friend he has, Sid or whatever, off to the side trying to hit on some girl who is totally not into him and I notice Flint is off at the edge of the dance floor with his sister, whispering something to her. Poor Cassius doesn't have any friends right now.

"Who's that bloke?" He asks. I flick my eyes to where he's looking and see Lavinia through one of the large windows of the castle.

She's inside where the other underclassmen are having their dance. She's with some boy with sandy hair, dancing with him in a very awkward way as they stand a foot apart from each other, barely even touching.

"I wonder if he has a job." I joke as I watch him step on her toe and she glares at him.

"He's not going to have much of anything if his hand keeps traveling down like it is." He says seriously and I narrow my eyes when I notice the boy's hand going to a place on my sister that it totally shouldn't be.

I take a step forward, ready to pull out my wand, but Cassius puts his hand out to block me. "Watch." He says as Lavinia steps back and brings up her leg, she lets it land heavily on his foot and the boy's hands shoot back up into the right place. "See, she's got it covered."

"Right," I grumble as the dance ends and they separate to their own friends. I don't like seeing her like that, like she's a girl who boys like. I look across the dance floor to see where my date went and I spot Flint again, looking inside where we were just looking. "At least he's her age." I say with a glare.

"Yeah," replies Cassius, taking another drink from his glass. "That's a good thing."

_**Lavinia **_

I stomp off towards my group of friends with a scowl on my face. "I'm going to break up with him." I say when I reach the group. Fiona raises her eyebrows and Serena smirks.

"You've only been going out a few days." She points out like it was hilarious and I sneer.

"Well, I don't like him anymore. I think he broke some of my toes." I say as I take off my shoe and massage my foot.

I don't even know if I actually ever did like him. In fact, I'm sure that I don't. I just wanted a boyfriend to take my mind off of how bad I felt by being rejected by Byron freaking Flint. He's too old for me anyways was my reasoning and it helped deaden the pain because he was so mean to me. I just figure he wanted someone more mature, closer to his age, and probably better looking.

So when I got a note a few days ago from one of the Slytherin boys in my grade I was willing to put aside my feelings and open it with an open mind.

_Would you like to be my girlfriend? Yes No Maybe---circle one_

Okay, so it wasn't the most romantic way to ask a girl out but I thought that Felix was cute and he was my age. Plus it was obvious that Byron wanted nothing to do with me. He never wanted me to touch him, the idea was so vulgar to him. So I circled yes and gave it back and now here I am, massaging my aching feet and glaring at my boyfriend as he talks to his friends across the room.

"Maybe you should wait until after break." Fiona offers as she helps me steady myself to put on my shoe. "I'd feel bad for him if he got dumped at the dance. He was so happy to be here with you."

Right, happy to feel me up is more like it. I roll my eyes and straighten out my dress. It's the one my parents got me for my birthday and it's a pale blue color, falling just above my knees with pearl beading across the neckline. Mom even sent me a pair of her real tear shaped pearl earrings that would match for the occasion. There's not much I could do with my hair because it's so short now but I don't think I look so terrible and on a side note my boobs are getting bigger so that is a plus.

The fast dance that was playing ends and the lights dim down for another slow one and I groan.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I say quickly, trying to avoid dancing with that stupid boy again.

"Oh, no you can't." Serena says as she watches Felix make his way over to us. "He's already on his way."

She's just jealous because she doesn't have anyone to dance with I think with a glare, but I stay rooted to my spot and when Felix finds me he smiles and takes my hand to drag me onto the dance floor. As he places his hands on my waist I reluctantly put my hands on his shoulders I study his face as he looks down at our feet, obviously trying not to break my toes again. He's skinny… I probably weigh more than he does. That's a bit depressing.

I guess he is handsome in a little boy type way. He has dirty blonde hair that's slightly shaggy and big eyes that are surrounded with thick lashes. His face is still a bit rounded like a boy. It's nothing like Byron's sharp angled jaw and strong chin. But what do I care about Flint anyways. I look out the window to avoid looking at Felix when he catches me looking at him. I'm surprised he can bring himself to touch me since I'm so disgusting…. to Bryon Flint, anyways.

"You look…" He starts, sounding nervous and I turn to him. Another thing that's strange is that we're the same height. I had to crane my neck to talk to Byron. God, what is wrong with me? I was never even around him often. "You look very pretty in that dress."

"Thank you." I say politely. He smiles at me goofily and I chew on my lip. "I think you look nice in your vest." I give him a compliment and his eyes light up.

"So, not many people are dancing?" He comments and I look around the room. It's true. Most of the crowd is split up on opposite sides of the wall. I don't say anything, though as I stare outside of the windows at the older kids who are all dancing and having a good time. "Can you believe someone glued all the doors shut to the teacher's rooms?" He laughs a little trying to engage me so I throw the poor kid a bone.

"I think it's funny."

"I do too." He says quickly and then he coughs. "So, um, are you doing anything special for break?" He asks and I notice him take a step closer so the foot between us shrinks to accommodate him.

I shrug. "No, not really. You?"

Another step closer and our bodies are almost touching. "I think my Dad is going to take me to a Cannon game. Do you like Quidditch?"

Again I shrug, trying to ignore the way he is breathing directly on my face.

"I was wondering…" He says and I look him in the eyes as he glances uneasily down at my chest. I cough and he looks up at my face. Pervert. "I like you a lot…" I smile tightly and nod my head. I'm not even sure what his last name is. "Well, I was wondering if you would let me kiss you later."

That kind of stops me in my tracks. Are they supposed to ask permission? I open my mouth a few times because I'm at a loss of what to say and I blush because he put me on the spot with something like that.

"Well…" I say uncomfortably. Am I allowed to say no to a question like that? "Well, I think we should just let what happens happen." I say softly, an easy way to say no, right?

But no, because he smiles and stops dancing.

"Come with me." He says as he takes my hand and starts dragging me out of the room.

"Oh, you know what? I have to go to the bathroom." I tell him as he pushes open the door and walks into the hallway. I glance back into the room seeing that the rest of the chaperones are not paying attention to us. They're pointless. "Felix, we should go back. I want to dance."

"I want to show you something." He says as he takes a side door to go outside. I can hear the music from the older kids dance as he drags me towards some bushes by one of the paths.

"What are we doing?" I whisper because I feel like I should. There's a dim light from the lanterns in the trees but we're hidden from the view of the people on the dance floor. "Hey, where are we going? My shoes are getting dirty."

"Shh…" He whispers and when we're by one of the taller bushes he stops and turns towards me. "My older brother told me about this spot."

I look around expecting to see something worthwhile. "Well, what did you want to show me?"

That's when he grabs my face and presses his lips against mine. The impact smashes my mouth against my teeth and it hurts so I pull back and wipe my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I ask angrily, not bothering to be quiet.

"I was kissing you." He looks uncomfortable.

"That wasn't kissing." I say in disgust. Not that I knew much about the act but still. I knew it wasn't just falling into each other and clanking heads.

"Well, you shouldn't have freaked out. Let's try again."

What? "No, that was terrible." I say angrily and he narrows his eyes at me like I offended him. I guess that was kind of mean. "It wasn't terrible… I guess we can try again."

I am way too nice. He smiles and takes a step closer to me as I stay perfectly still. He puts one hand on my waist and he pulls me closer to his chest. I can hear him gulp as he tilts his head and closes his eyes, ready to kiss me again but I panic and turn my head.

He opens his eyes and glares. "You're my girlfriend. You're supposed to let me kiss you." He says in an annoyed voice.

"Just, just don't attack my face again." I say before putting my hand on his shoulders and letting him pull me closer again.

This time when he kisses me it is much gentler than before and we just sit there like that for a while with our lips pressed together. It's actually pretty boring so I open my eyes and look at his face. He seems to be enjoying being pressed against me so I look up and start counting the stars until he pulls away.

When he finally pulls back I sigh in relief but he keeps his hands around my waist. "You smell nice." He says with a smile and I nod my head.

"You do too." I guess.

"I'm going to French you this time." He says and I almost gape at him. Romantic is definitely not his strong point. "Okay?"

I guess I could use the practice so I close my eyes again as he presses his mouth against mine. This is terribly uncomfortable and I don't understand what the big deal is. Why do people like this? I jump a little when I feel his tongue force it's way into my mouth but I keep my teeth clamped shut so he pulls back to glare at me again. He glares at me a lot.

"You have to open your mouth, Lavinia." He says like I was stupid. "We can't kiss if you don't let me in."

"You don't have to be so mean to me." I tell him, glaring right back. "I've never snogged before."

"Really?" He says skeptically and I nod my head. "Alright, just follow my lead then."

Fine. When he sticks his tongue in my mouth again I allow him to get through and he starts eating my face. Literally eating my face. That's what it feels like. There's saliva flying all over the place, I can barely breathe, and I almost gag on his tongue when he shoves it down my throat. I can taste the food that he had for dinner as well and I crinkle my nose as he pushes my back into his body. This whole kissing thing is disgusting. To punish him for it I close my mouth and nip his lower lip but he did not respond the way I was hoping.

He was supposed to pull back and glare at me again but instead he made this really weird noise and pressed into me again and I felt this hard bulge against my hip. That makes me panic and I pull back, taking a few steps away from him.

"What, what's wrong?" He asks, all out of breath while he takes a step towards me, pulling me back against him as he tries to kiss me with lidded eyes.

"We should go back." I say as I bring my arms up to push his chest away. That doesn't stop him. "I want to go back."

"We can't." He says as he starts to kiss my jaw when I turn my head away from him. "You can feel what you did to me." He says, pushing his hips into mine again and I nearly gag. "You have to fix it or it will hurt tomorrow."

"Not my problem." I say, a little panicked because of the grip he has on my arm now.

"You're my girlfriend."

He says that like it matters. I'm about ready to knee him in the groin and make a run for it but a cold voice behind us makes him jump away.

"You're not allowed to be out here." My eyes flick to the owner of that voice and when I see _him_ I stand up straight and fix my dress and hair self consciously. "I suggest you go inside now before I get one of the teachers." He says hatefully with a cold look on his face.

I don't know if I'm angry or embarrassed that he caught us doing what we were doing.

"Alright, we're going inside." Felix says and he takes my hand to walk back in but I snatch it back.

When I walk past Byron he grabs my arm and I snap him a look as his fingers dig into my skin.

He's not looking at me and he has a twitch in his jaw. "You're hurting me." I tell him as my oh, so noble date carries on inside with out me. Jerk.

He loosens his grip and lets his hand fall. "I think you can pick a better boy than that." He says tightly, still looking in front of him and not at me.

"At least he doesn't think I'm too disgusting to touch." I say as I rub my arm.

That's when he looks at me and I can't decipher the look that's swimming in his eyes. I know he's had a hard month. He was out of school for two weeks because of what he did and I know he still feels terrible… but he hurt me.

"Good bye." I tell to walk away again.

"Break up with him." He says to my back and I turn around with my hands on my hips. Who does he think he is? "He's obviously a bastard."

"Like you're so much better." I sneer and his eyes narrow but he doesn't say anything.

"I'll tell your brother what I just saw." He threatens but I won't let that get to me.

"No, you won't." I say. "Because my brother doesn't talk to you anymore." I said that to hurt him and I can tell it did because he relaxed a little and let his shoulders slouch as he looked away. "I'm sorry," I mumble because he's making me feel guilty. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Why? You're right."

I shuffle my feet as we stand there not looking at each other by the bushes. "I'm going back in now." I say quietly, going to walk away again.

"Wait," I stop and sigh before turning around. "Look, you're young, alright?" Right, too young. I get it. "You're young so you probably don't know that, that guy was…" He points to the castle and then lets it fall to his face. "Listen, just… no guy should tell you something like that. It's not…" He looks so out of sorts right now and he's not looking at me so I'm watching him with my eyebrows knitted together as he struggles to get out whatever it is he's trying to say. "It's just, you're only twelve so. When a guy…"

"What are you talking about?"

He sighs and looks at me with his lips pressed together in a line like he was trying to say something but not totally sure how or if he should.

"I don't want you to see him anymore."

I narrow my eyes a bit. "_You_ don't want me to see him anymore." I repeat back slowly like I didn't understand.

He nods his head and stands up straight. "You're my best friends little sister." He says and something like anger rises inside of me at those words. That's all I am. Just a stupid little sister that's too young to know anything. "And even if he isn't talking to me right now I feel like I should tell you that because I fucked up so badly with my own. And so, you can't see that boy anymore."

God, he's terrible. He's probably just doing this to get back into Cassius' good graces because it's obvious he doesn't want anything to do with me.

"You're not my father." I sneer at him in my most hateful voice possible. "And you can't tell me what to do." I tell him before stomping back inside.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Gavin **_

I dance the last song with my date with my face against her hair. She kind of smells like peaches… I think I like peaches. I just like girls in general if I'm being honest. She rests her head against my shoulder and sighs wistfully as I move around us the dance floor and I smirk when I feel her play with a curl from my hair.

"You dance very well." She says softly against the skin of my neck. I know I do. I can actually do more than the average boy during a slow dance… my repertoire holds more than just swaying back and forth in the same spot. Years of dances at the Manor made sure of that.

"I told you." I say in her ear and she shivers a bit at the sensation.

It's almost too easy.

I let my focus shift else where around the dance floor and meet the sharp eyes of my most recent ex girlfriend who huffs and turns around when I catch her staring at me. She's been glaring at me all night and I could practically feel her anger as she snapped at her friends and tried to murder Addison, my current date, with her eyes. Another complication of relationships is that one person usually can't let go. I think next year I'm going to try to be single the whole time. Single with benefits that is.

The dance ends and I give Addison a soft kiss on the neck before she goes off to get her shoes that she had taken off half way through the dance because they hurt her feet. I go to stand by the doorway to wait for her when I feel a violent tug on my arm, pulling me onto the grass. I catch the head of dark hair and sigh.

"I'm not doing this right now." I tell Wanda as she turns around and puts her hands on her hips. "We've already been over this."

"You're just trying to make me jealous."

I shake my head and almost laugh. "No, I'm really not." I tell her as I crane my neck to see where my date went. Now she's talking to some other girl as they strap on their heels. "I cheated on you and I broke up with you. I think that's hint enough."

"Why are you so mean?"

I turn to her and cross my arms. "I'm not mean. I'm honest."

"No, you're mean." She says as she tightens her jaw and crosses her arms over her chest, matching my stance. "You're a terrible boyfriend and you're a terrible friend. What is wrong with you?" She says like I had a sickness and she was unsure of the diagnosis. "I know you don't have the best example at home for what healthy relationships are supposed to be like but…"

"I'm surprised you can even stand to speak to me since I'm so terrible." I cut her off and she takes a step closer to me. Looking at me like I was an abused puppy.

"I think you have so much potential. I know how you're father treated…"

"I'm done with you." I say flatly. As soon as she mentioned my family that put that last nail in the coffin.

She says something else but I walk away from her and smile when I see Addison curiously watching me from the dance floor.

"What was that?" She asks softly, minus the accusation I'm so use to hearing from girls. She must not know that much about me.

"Nothing." I say as I put my hand on the small of her back and lead her back inside with the rest of the people.

I drop her off at her dorm and kiss her cheek before going to my own. I fall into my bed thinking about Wanda and what she said. Healthy relationship… that makes me snort. I don't think any relationship is healthy no matter what the circumstances are, and any couple that seems perfect has to be the best fucking actors. I don't like it when people pretend to know things like that. Nothing in life is so solid. The next morning I pack for the train and stuff my wand in my pocket before I leave with one last look towards my bed. I will not miss that lump of wood. My bed at home is so much better.

I get a compartment with my dorm mates and I sit by the window with my head against the glass. I close my eyes as the train starts up, wanting to take a nap. I woke up before twelve today and I actually had breakfast…. I need at least fifteen hours to feel functional and I miss breakfast so much that my body isn't really use to the idea of food so early. It just messes my whole system up. I jerk awake when the window rattles and I crake my eyes open, taking in the scenery of the grassy green landscape as it passes by me. Most of the people jump when the door slides open but I close my eyes again. We're not even half way there yet and I intend to sleep most of the trip.

"Hey…" The voice sounds familiar but I'm too tired to care.

"What do you want?" Kip asks hatefully letting me know that the person who just came in was either a Gryffindor or a Weasley.

"I wanted to talk to Gavin."

I snap my eyes open and glare in the direction of the voice and my eyes darken even more when I see who it is. I don't think Byron Flint has ever singled me out to talk since we've came to school. When we were boys, before our Mom's stopped talking to each other, I was always stuck playing with his sister. Which I hated doing because she was always trying to make me play house or dolls with her. Curiously I sit up and crack my neck, fixing the side of my hair that's sticking straight up from the window.

"Well?" I say and my voice sounds heavy from sleep.

"I want to talk to you alone." He says solidly, looking only at me like the other people weren't in the room.

"You do realize I'm the wrong Malfoy, right?" I say snidely but his flat face doesn't change. "I know you're a little messed up in the brain, Flint, so I'll tell you I'm not Cassius. I think he's at the front of the train." I lay my head back down and close my eyes.

"Will you just come with me for a second?" Clearly that irritated him and with a sigh I stand up and follow him to the boys changing rooms. Watching his back and the tightness of his shoulders that is visible under the red long sleeved shirt he's wearing. Why is he wearing long sleeves anyways? It's so bloody hot out today.

"You're not going to tell me you have a crush on me, are you?" I ask as he closes the door and I stretch my arms out. "Because I have enough problems with out having some bloke chasing me around as well."

"I wanted to tell you something." He says, ignoring me as he stands directly in front of me to get my attention. I have no idea what this is about and I know he's a little unbalanced. I hope he doesn't try to cut me or something…. Or worse, kiss me. I shudder a little at the thought. "I wanted to thank you for helping out my sister... and getting her to the hospital wing." I just stare at him as he looks into my eyes. It makes me uncomfortable. "I know they were all over you about it so I wanted to apologize as well. You shouldn't have had to do that. It was my fault."

"Yes, it was." I say, not being sympathetic at all. "You're welcome." I turn to leave but he stops me.

"I have something else to say."

"Why don't you tell Cassius?" I snap at him with my hands in my pockets, fingering my wand. "He's your friend."

Again he ignores that as he tilts his head down and stares at his shoes. I really don't know how Cass stands him, he's so weird. "It's about your sister."

"What about her?" I say calmly, trying to read his face as he glances to me with his hair falling into his eyes.

"She has a boyfriend."

"And?" I ask and my voice gets colder the more he talks because of this topic. I haven't forgotten my suspicions about him.

He does this weird thing with his hands, he clenches his fists as he brings them up to talk before letting them drop like he was frustrated. I look around me to make sure the exit is close by. It's always the kids with the fucked upped childhoods that go crazy and kill people. "I caught them last night, they were snogging in the bushes."

I can't tell what I'm angry about… her getting snogged, or him being a creep.

"Okay." I say shortly, waiting for the point to all of this.

"He's a Slytherin." He says and I stare at him. This is the most I think I've ever heard him talk. "and he was a real piece of work and I don't think she should be with him so I was thinking you could talk to her… or him…"

"You don't think she should be with him?" I repeat back, getting more pissed by the second.

"He was…"

"Why do you care?" I snap, cutting him off.

He stays silent and stares at me in that freaky way that he does.

"Tell me why a sixteen year old cares what a twelve year old girl does." I say slowly to let him know my disgust. "Hm, what's really going on here?"

He shakes his head and clenches his jaw. "This has nothing to do with me. She's your little sister and that kid was practically forcing himself on her when I walked up."

"What?" I say disbelievingly because I saw her sitting by him today at breakfast. They're just kids anyways.

"He used that line… you know the whole you made me hard so you have to fix it line." I narrow my eyes at that. "And she was trying to get away from him while he was pulling her close. She doesn't understand what that means."

"Did you not tell Cassius this because he's mad at you?" I ask, trying to figure out why this is being said to me.

To my surprise he shakes his head. "I just knew you would probably… handle it in a way that she would listen to."

Right. He just knows I'm a bigger dick than my brother is. I stand up straight and eye him up and down. "I have to ask again why you care. You're nothing to her." I say and he flinches a bit because of it. Interesting.

"I like your sister…. I think she's sweet." When I raise an eyebrow he speaks again. "and I think that when she's older…." He lets that rail off and I shake my head.

"You're a freak, Flint." I tell him and he nods.

"I know."

"Are we done here?" I ask. "Because I have things to do." There is a window that is just begging me to sleep against it.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm done." He says softly and I roll my eyes again before turning to leave.

"They're in the third compartment to your left." He says behind me and I pause before opening the door and stepping out.

I pass by my own compartment and ignore the small group of second year boys who jump to get out of my way as I go down the hall. When I reach the compartment I was looking for I open the door and glare around at all the first years who are staring up at me with wide eyes. All except one. Lavinia looks generally confused and I see her snatch her hand back from the boy who was holding it beside her. Hmf.

"You, you, you, and you, leave." I command flatly. The people I pointed at get up and scurry out without protest but Lavinia stands up with a fierce look on her face.

"What are you doing?" She hisses as the boy beside her slides down in his seat uncomfortably. I've seen him before now that I think about it. He is in my house. "Why'd you make them leave?"

"I believe you were one of the people I pointed to, little sister." I say, focusing my gaze on the boy who looks like he wished to become part of the burgundy carpet.

"I'm not leaving." She says with her hands planting on her hips. I don't know where the shy wilted flower she use to be went but this whole stubborn streak is annoying. "You can't just make people leave. Go find another place to take a nap." She says, assuming that's what I was here for.

"Leave now, Lavinia."

"No." She stomps her foot like a child and I give her a stern look.

"Leave or I'm going to tell Mom and Dad what you were doing in the bushes last night when you were supposed to be dancing."

I've never seen two people blush so brightly before. "I wasn't…" She starts but the look I give her stops her. "You don't know anything." She says before pushing past me. "Come on Felix." She says over her shoulder. "Let's let the tyrant have his way."

The boy jumps up ready to follow her out but before he can I shut the door and grab his shirt to pull him back.

"I didn't point to you." I tell him and he gulps. "Take a seat. We're going to have a talk."

He sits down across from me, looking like he wants to throw up as I take my time telling him the things he can and cannot do to my sister if he wants to remain intact for his second year. Like, he cannot touch her, he cannot kiss, he cannot look at her in a way I think is unflattering... normal things like that. He stares at his knees and nods his head as I tell him of all the curses I know and might use if I hear he repeated anything that he did last night with her. I kept my wand out and tapped it against my knee to add to the affect. By the end of my little lecture I wasn't sure if I made him cry or not but I left him with another warning, reminding him that she has not one, but two older brothers, and a Father who use to be Death Eater and now held one of the most powerful positions in the world.

I think I put the fear of Slytherin in him and when I left the compartment I met the glare of my sister who was waiting outside.

"What did you do?" She asks, she peeks her head in where the boy was sitting and then back to me. "What did you say to him?" She sounded panicked so I figure he looks pretty shaken up.

I shrug and start walking towards my own seat. "See you at home." I say and I hear her make a weird squeal noise, muttering something about ruining her life before I find my friends and resume my nap.

X

_**Lavinia **_

I had a boyfriend when I boarded the train and when I exited I was officially single again. I have no idea what stupid Gavin told him but he was pale and he refused to sit by me. He went to the bathroom and had his friend break up with me, saying I was nice but not worth the pain. I don't know what the heck that meant and I have no idea how Gavin knew about the bushes… unless…

I narrow my eyes as I jump off the train and make my way over to my Mom who's waiting for us towards the front of the crowd with Evelyn holding her hand. Byron must have told him… he was the only one who knew after all… I almost squeal in anger again as Mom waves and smiles at me. When I don't smile back she cocks her head to side questionably as I huff towards her.

I'm going to kill both of them.

"Hey, sweetie." Mom greets as I stand beside her and cross my arms. "Bad ride?" She offers but I just ignore her. "Alright then…" She says after I refuse to talk to her.

Cassius and Gavin find us not too long after that and we all start walking towards the car. It's parked in the lot by the train station and when she unlocks it Cassius asks what all of us were thinking.

"Where's Dad?"

Mom opens the door and help's Evelyn climb inside towards the back seat. "He had to work." She says as she straps my sister in.

"So you're driving?" he asks uncertainly when she reemerges to let us get to our seats.

"Yes." She says when she straightens back out. I can tell she was offended by the tone he took.

I usually have to sit in the back with Evelyn and when I notice Gavin and Cassius take their normal seats in the middle I smirk before walking around the car to the front seat.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gavin asks from his seat in the back as I slide into the passenger's seat and put on my seat belt.

I ignore him.

Mom gets in last and puts the keys in the… key thing… and starts the car.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Gavin asks with his hands on my seat. I smack my head back against his fingers and he cusses.

"Watch your mouth, Gavin." Mom scolds as she looks down at all the buttons and knobs and sticks things.

"But she…"

"Shh…" She says because she is obviously trying to remember what it is she's supposed to do. "Alright, so I need to put the car in D." She says as she moves the stick that's in between us a notch down. She straightens up with her hands on the steering wheel but nothing happens.

"Aren't we supposed to be moving?" Cassius asks from the seat behind Mom and I hide a smile.

"I don't need any commentary." She says, obviously upset that we're not moving. "What am I forgetting." She whispers to her self as she moves around in the seat, pushing a few other buttons. The radio blares to life and we all groan and cover our ears before she shuts it off. "Sorry about that…"

"You have no idea what you're doing." Gavin says flatly from his seat behind me.

I'm so mad at him. I turn to Mom and give her a reassuring smile. "You can do it, Mom." I say encouragingly to help her out… and make Gavin look bad.

"I know how to do this." She says as she presses her foot down. The car jets forward and luckily doesn't hit anything. "I always forget about that pedal." She says with a smile as she turns the wheel to drive us out of the parking lot. "See, I got it." She says proudly.

I hear Gavin and Cassius click their seat belts in the back and I know it's because Mom's driving. I try not to laugh.

She presses on the… stop pedal thing… and we all jerk forward quickly before whipping back.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She says, looking around the car to make sure we're all alright as she stops at a cross walk. "Is every one okay?"

"Mommy, that hurt my tummy." Evelyn whines from the very back and Mom sighs while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear that came loose from the headband she's wearing.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll try to not do it again."

"Why don't you let me drive?" Gavin says as Mom takes off again towards the busy road. I grab my bag and hold on for dear life as she swerves into traffic. "I could do it."

"I know how to drive, Gavin." She says with a roll of her eyes. "It just takes me a few moments to remember what I need to do." Someone snorts in the back. "Evie and I got here with out any trouble." She looks in the rear view mirror to check them out. "Didn't we, Evelyn?"

"Yup." She says with a smile as she kicks her feet out. "We only got honked at twice."

Mom gives her a smile and I try not to laugh again. Dad was the one who taught Mom how to drive last year and she thinks she's better at it than he is, but they're both pretty terrible at it if I'm being honest. She nearly rammed into a tree her first time out and after that she only goes ten to fifteen miles per hour. Dad's the opposite, he's a speed demon when it comes to the car.

We make it to the storage garage without breaking any bones or wrecking the car and we portkey home with out much trouble. I run into Gavin's shoulder as I make my way up to my room and ignore him when he calls after me. He does nothing but ruin my life. Dad doesn't get home until late, when I was already in bed and he came in and gave me a kiss on the forehead before wishing me a goodnight and heading towards his own room. I barely even remember it. It's nice to be in my own bed again. With the familiar smells and feeling of home surrounding me as I doze off.

I wake in the morning and go down to breakfast, kind of looking forward to talking to him but he's not at the table so I sit down by myself and eat my eggs silently, wondering if he slept in…. but my Dad never sleeps in. It should take a couple hours for the rest of the family to wake up so I know I'll have some time to myself for a while. That's hard to come by at school.

I start walking around the Manor, headed towards the game room to play something to occupy my time as I think about ways to murder Gavin, but I stop when I hear voices coming from one of the sitting rooms. It sounds like Mom… but that's just crazy because Mom hates waking up early.

"I don't understand how you could do that. I know you don't like Draco. But I just can't believe you of all people would condone that action, Dad."

"Ginny, Hermione had no idea that was going to happen. That boy came to her as a patient and when she was able to unlock his memories he acted on his own accord."

"I find it hard to believe that _Dr. Hermione_ wouldn't know about him being a danger and Percy and his little gang at the ministry have been protecting them like they were heroes… and that book… the letters… even Harry… you all planned this out. I feel so stupid that I actually thought we could all get along again. He almost killed my husband and you all knew and planned this whole thing."

I could tell she was crying so quietly I took a step closer towards the room where she is. I can see Arthur Weasley sitting on one of the couches, looking across the room, probably at my Mom but I can't see her.

"This wasn't done to hurt you." He says softly, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"How is ruining my family and trying to murder the man that I love not hurting me?" She asked and she sounded so young, so unlike the mother that I knew.

"Sit down, Ginny." I hear her sit and he sighs as he tries to find what he wants to say. "You and I both know what Draco has done." He says in that authoritarian voice that I think all fathers have. "I know you're all wrapped up in this life that you've created and I can't blame you for it because of the situation you've been in. I guess it was easier to accept it than fight it…I blame myself for not helping like I should have."

"No, it's different… It's not like it was in the beginning. I know you'll never accept Draco but he's not that same monster that he was. I swear he's a good man now if you only gave that a chance…He's worked hard to get where he is and he really…"

"Two of your brothers are dead." He said, cutting her off. "Charlie and George were killed by Death Eaters. There are just some things you can't forget."

"I've built a family with him… and I just thought. I guess it doesn't matter." There's a long pause before Mom talks again. "I can't help but think…"

I don't get to hear the rest of that sentence because someone touches my shoulder and I spin around in surprise. Dad brings his finger up to his mouth to signal not to speak and makes a motion with his head for me to follow him. We end up in his study and I sit down on the chair across from his desk, a little embarrassed that I got caught listening to Mom's conversation.

"You know better than to spy." Dad says as he leans against the desk across from me. He must have been working because he was wearing a dress shirt and tie, tucked into a pair of dark slacks.

"Why is he here?" I ask instead of responding to that comment.

"He's talking to your Mother." Is his obvious answer and I furrow my brows because of it.

"He's making her cry." I mumble. I have no loyalty to my Grandpa I barely even know.

"It really doesn't take much to do that." Dad says and he smirks when I look at him. "She's like you."

I don't know why he's being so casual about this. They're talking about how terrible he is. "What plan is Mom talking about?" I ask as I look up at him worriedly. "What does she mean?"

He stares at me with his hands in his pockets as he decides what to tell me. "Lavinia," He looks down and crosses his ankles, tapping his polished shoe against the floor. "It's been a tough year." Is all he says and I frown as he looks at me. I have no idea what he thought that would achieve… but that conversation I just heard… They knew about that guy trying to hurt my Dad…and Potter.... it's all very confusing for me.

I remember the last time we were around her side of the family and I sneer a bit. "Why does she care about them anyways? They really aren't that nice and that Hermione woman acts all snooty towards her."

He gives me this sad lopsided smile before answering. "Your Mother… I don't want to say she's naive but she really wants people to be good." He brings a hand up to his hair to touch the back of his neck as he continues. "That's her family, sweetheart, and she just really wanted it to work out which let her let things slide. She also did it for you and your brothers and sister."

"What?" I snap. He knows how horrid those Weasley kids are. "What was she thinking?"

"I don't have any siblings and your Grandma is really the only extended family we have on my side. Your Mom grew up with six older brothers and more family members than she could count. She wanted that big family experience for you guys."

"A lot good that big family did for her." I mumble under my breath before looking up at him again. I know he hates her family. "Why would you let her?" I ask softly as I look at my knees.

"Because it was what she wanted."

I'm about to ask him how Harry Potter fits into all of this but the door opens.

"Draco…" We both turn towards the noise and I see my mom all teary eyed and blotchy. She sees me sitting there and she wipes her eyes. "Hey, I didn't think you'd be up yet." She says softly, like she was trying to hide the fact she was upset and crying.

"Is your Dad still here?" I ask and she looks a little surprised. I guess I wasn't supposed to know.

"Go to your room, Lavinia." Dad said and I looked at him as he stared at Mom. People are always bossing me around it seems.

"Fine then." I say softly. I give mom a sad smile before leaving the room. I look once over my shoulder to see her go into his arms and hug him tightly saying something against his neck as he kisses her cheek.

"I'm sorry. You were right…" I hear her whisper to him and he kisses her again.

I've decided that I hate the Weasley's. They do nothing but make us cry and feel bad about ourselves. I go up to my room and sit on my bed, twisting one of my stuffed animals ears until I nearly tear it off. I'm getting too old for them anyways.

_**Cassius**_

"Get off my bed!" I yell as Evelyn jumps up and down on my green comforter. She laughs and looks right at me as she keeps doing it. "Stop it or I'm telling." I say.

Every time I'm around her I swear she turns me into a child as well. I roll over and pull the pillow over my face.

"Oh, come on, Cass!" She says as she bounces by my head. "I let you sleep in. You promised!"

I groan and entertain the thought of pushing her off the bed… but then she would cry and I would get in trouble. She stops jumping and crouches down by my face, pealing the pillow back with her little fingers.

"Wake up, wake up!" She chirps like an annoying little bird. "You promised to take me out today!"

"I will. Just give me ten more minutes." I grumble but she tears the bed sheets away from me. Leaving me cold and pissed. "Fine. I'm up." I say angrily. I glare at the clock by my bed and resist the urge to push her again. "It's nine o'clock, Evelyn. Sleeping in is not nine."

She ignores me and tugs on my hand to get me out of bed. She really is bothersome and bossy.

"I've been taking good care of Custard for you, Cass." She says as I make her turn around and close her eyes so I can get dressed. "I go down and visit him almost every day."

"That's good." I say with a yawn as I pull up my pants and buckle them. "Do you want to eat before we go to the stables?"

"I already ate, silly."

Great. I take her hand and we walk together towards the back yard, taking the brick path towards the stables.

"Mommy said to make sure to wear your helmet." She tells me and I ignore her. "She said if she sees you riding with out your helmet than you'll be in big trouble."

Right. "Why couldn't you make Gavin take you?" I ask with a yawn against my hand as she speeds her steps up to keep up with me.

"He don't like the horses." She says and I know that's the truth. Gavin hates animals. "He says they smell bad and make his legs feel funny."

When we reach the stables I call for a house elf to help me saddle one of them. Evelyn picks her brown horse to ride. The one she so cleverly named Brownie, and I strap her helmet on her head. She smiles at me, showing off another gap from a lost tooth as I help her up onto the horse's back. I ignore Mom's threats and forgo the stupid helmet as I jump up behind her and take the reigns.

"Alright, where do you want to take her first?" I ask as I lightly kick my heels to make the horse move.

The horse walks out into the grass as Evelyn leans back against my chest and puts her hands on the grip of the saddle. "The lake first." She says and I comply.

I'm like a horse chauffeur.

I let the horse trot towards the lake, that's surrounded by tall willow trees and random flowers. The water ripples from the fish and Evelyn points out every single thing that's around us.

"Oh, look at that bird, Cassius." She says, she leans forward to point and I put my arm around her middle to pull her back towards me. "What kind of bird is that?"

I watch the dark thing fly across the sky as I squint against the sunlight. I shrug. "I'm not really sure." I say honestly. She relaxes against me again as I steer us around the yard. "So, how are you liking your tutor so far?" She started her schooling this year and the woman Mom and Dad chose was different from the lady Me, Gavin, and Lavinia had.

"Mrs. Stanford is nice." She says and then she twists her neck up to look at me. "Do you want to know what I did the other day?" She says with a glint to her eye.

"What did you do?" I ask with a small smile.

"Mrs. Stanford was making me do patterns. Like broom, broom, wand, broom, broom, wand." I nod my head and steer the horse in another direction. "Well, I had to put the paste on the pictures and put them on the board and guess what I did when she wasn't looking."

"What did you do?" I ask amused by the excitement in her voice.

"I putted one of the brooms on her chair so she would sit on it. When she stood up it stuck to her bum the whole time." She starts laughing at that and I laugh too. "She never knew!"

"Evelyn, why would you do such a thing." I ask with a laugh as she turns straight again and squares her shoulders, trying to ride the proper way like she's taught.

"Well," She says like she was trying to remember why. "Oh, because Mrs. Stanford said that Mommy should leave Daddy because he's a...." She stops a moment to think and suddenly I'm very interested to know what Mrs. Standford had to say. "She said he was a recessor..." She said like she wasn't very sure.

"A recessor?" I repeat back, knowing full well she got that part wrong.

"Yup," She nods her head, patting the horses back with her small hand. "A recessor of women." Oppressor of women was probably what she really said. I shake my head and pull the reigns to the left. They should fire Mrs. Stanford. "But I don't want Mommy to leave. Where would she live? We all live here and I think she would miss us. I would miss her too. Wouldn't you miss her, Cass?" She asks, looking up at me again.

"Yeah, I would." I say softly, pulling her against my chest again so she doesn't slide off as we turn.

The horse sneezes and Evelyn leans over to pat his mane. "It's alright, Brownie." She says in that sweet little voice of hers. "I hope you're not getting sick. We'll have to have that old elf look at you when we get back" She kisses his neck and sits up straight again. "Poor Brownie."

We ride around for an hour with Evelyn talking my ear off about her studies, her toys, and about how she hates it when Mom brushes her hair because it always hurts. I keep on thinking about Mrs. Stanford and what she said while she fills my ears. I hate that people think they know everything. I hate that everything that happens in our family is public knowledge. I hate that everyone has an opinion... and I especially hate that I don't have a best friend to complain to right now.

When our ride is over I take the horse back into the stables and help Evie climb down. I un-strap her helmet and put it away as she walks around and stretches her legs, getting use to being on the ground again. She finally lets us leave after the house-elf looks over the horse and declares that he's fine and I hold her hand as we leave. On the way back inside she finds a caterpillar that she names Eddie and she skips along in front of me while singing a song to herself. I watch her almost envious of her situation. I wish I could be so ridiculously happy by just finding a bug on the ground and I wish I could be as blissfully ignorant as she is. I guess I already had my turn, though. I think after I graduate I might just go and live in a muggle village for a year to see what obscure would feel like. I imagine it's peaceful... but my Dad would probably die from the surprise.

"You did not wear your helmet." I look up at Mom as we step inside and take off our shoes.

"I forgot." I say with a shrug. She looks towards my little sister who shakes her head.

"I told him. I did." She says and Mom turns back to me with narrowed eyes.

"You need to wear it, Cass. What if you fell and broke your skull? We didn't buy them for nothing."

"Fine, fine." I mumble before realizing how strange it is that she's just standing here by the back door. "Why are you here?" I ask and she raises an eyebrow because of the blunt way I asked her. It is her house, she was probably watching us to make sure I didn't do anything stupid with the horse.

"We're having lunch now." She says, before turning around with Evelyn trailing behind her.

Lunch does sound nice, and my growling stomach agrees. So I follow her as well. The whole entire family is in the dining room when we enter and I take my normal seat to the left of my father who nods his head in greeting. I'm still a little uncomfortable around him but I'm trying to accept that this is my family and we aren't nor will we ever be normal or perfect.

"How was riding?" He asks as I take my napkin and put it over my lap, like I've watched him do a million times.

I shrug. "It was alright."

Mom sits across from me and smiles before sending a small little glance to Dad who's taking a drink from his glass. Gavin is already eating by my side and Lavinia is staring at her spoon. We usually never eat lunch together like this. Someone is always doing something else and Dad is never home at this time during the day... I don't question it though as I put my head down and start eating my salad.

"How was school for everyone?" Mom asks as she tries to carefully eat a forkful of her food. She's wearing a white dress so I'm sure she doesn't want to spill anything. I look around at my other siblings to see who's going to answer first and I sigh when I realize it's going to be me.

"Honestly, it's been crazy." I state and both my parents look at me. There are so many things I need answered right now and I can't pretend like things are all pleasant and swell.

"I agree." Gavin chimes in with a mouthful of sandwich. I glare at it in disgust and he raises his eyebrows in challenge. Annoying little brothers...

"I can imagine." Dad says and I look to him to see him looking directly at me. His silver eyes look stormy so I look away. "What do you want to know?"

That leaves the door wide open and I look around the table again to see if I should actually ask anything. When Mom catches my eye she smiles a little and nods her head.

"Okay," I say, trying to think of where I want to start. "Did you know that the Weasleys were..." I flick a glance to Mom who's looking at her plate now, pushing her food around. "Did you know they were behind all the stuff that happened this year? Did you know it was all planned out?" I ask and everyone stops eating to listen to the answer. Everybody except Evelyn who's watching her caterpillar crawl across the dining table. She's lucky Mom's not paying attention to that.

"I had suspicions." Dad says as he looks to Mom and then back to me. "The book was an obvious jab but it hasn't just been the Weasleys. It's their whole little group of like minded people who think they're doing what's best."

"That's bullshit." Gavin snorts but he gets glared at.

"Language, Gavin." Mom snaps at him but he just rolls his eyes before finishing off his plate of food.

"What's happening with Harry Potter?" Lavinia asks softly, returning the shy little girl that she is.

"I don't know." Dad answers tightly and I catch Mom putting her hand on top of his.

"The Auror department is looking into it, sweetheart." Mom tells her and she nods her head in acceptance.

"That means nothing is happening." Gavin decides to add another comment but this time Mom ignores him.

"Did you know?" I ask, looking directly at Mom. When she asks me what I mean I sound much meaner than I intended. "Did you know about Potter... all those times you were hanging out with him?" She blushes and looks upset, probably remembering what I asked her the last time we spoke about her cheating on Dad. "Well?"

"Cassius, you do not talk to your mother like that." He tells me sternly and I apologize.

"I didn't know but that doesn't matter now." She says softly, like it embarrassed her. "They've finally brought Jacob Myers back to Azkaban." She explains and I look at Dad to see his reaction. He uses his free hand to drink from his glass and it sets it down, a little heavier than necessary. "And they think that he's too mentally disturbed to stand trial. So he's going to be in a psych ward for most of his life."

"That's just retarded." Gavin sits up straight and his elbow hits mine because he's sitting so close to me so I elbow back. He glares at me before turning back to our parents. "What if he gets out and tries to kill you again? Can't you just go in there and have him offed or something? Mentally disturbed does not sound safe to me." He sits back and crosses his arms at that. "I'm sorry, but that is a stupid idea."

"You have nothing to worry about." Dad says solidly, not really looking at anyone. "It works this way."

I want to bring up how the Weasley's knew about it, about how they wanted him dead but I can't with Mom sitting right there. It would probably make her sad and I think she's had more sadness in one life time than any one should.

"I'm actually glad that you're all here." She says as she looks around to each of us. "Your father and I have something we'd like to tell you."

The last time we had a talk like this Mom told us she was pregnant with Evelyn. I look in-between them as Mom squeezes his hand and I groan. Do not be pregnant, do not be pregnant, I keep on repeating to myself. I don't know why the idea is so distasteful to me. Maybe it's because then everyone in the world will know my parents still.... do that... yuck.

"I think..." Dad starts but Lavinia yells out as she slams her drink glass down on the table.

"You just killed Eddie!" Evelyn starts to cry as she stands up on her chair and reaches across the table. Everyone watches, a little confused, as she lifts the glass and cries harder at the smashed up bug stuck to the bottom. "Lavinia, you are so mean! You just killed him dead!" She screeches before hopping off her chair and running out of the room. Mom stands up quickly and chases after her to calm her down as we all stare at Liv who looks a little shaken.

"It was crawling right towards my plate." She explains as she crinkles her nose at her glass and the green goo that's on her hand. "Ew, ew, what was it doing on the table anyways?" she panics before standing up and running out to wash her hands.

"Well, this has been fun." Gavin states after a few moments of silence. He looks up at the clock and stands up as well. "I think I'm going to go out for a swim." He says before leaving the room.

When everyone is gone I look to my Dad as he sighs and leans back against his chair with his eyes closed.

"What were you going to tell us?" I ask as he breathes in deeply and cracks his eyes open to glance at me.

"Are you sure you don't have some place to be?" He asks because of the absence of everyone else.

I shake my head. "Mom's not pregnant is she?" I ask, unable to hold back my grimace.

Dad laughs a little and shakes his head. "No, she's not." He says, amused by the relief he sees in my eyes.

"Good." I say and he snorts. I start playing with the napkin on my lap as we sit in silence. Dad takes off his glasses and cleans them with his shirt before placing them back on and taking another drink. "So, what is it then?" I ask because I can no longer take the silence.

He looks at me and then finishes off his glass.

"I'm resigning at the end of the month."

I stare at him unable to really say anything to that. What does that mean? What does that mean for us if he quits? He gets up and puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad your home, son." He says before leaving me alone in the room.

I stare at the table, trying to decide how I feel about that. Doesn't that mean that all the people we just talked about…. The Weasleys... Potter... Jacob Myers.... Doesn't that mean that they win?


	29. Chapter 29

**_Lavinia_**

"Is she still mad at me?" I ask when Mom enters my room. Evelyn has refused to talk to me for two days because I killed that 'Eddie' thing.

"I think she'll forget about it eventually." Mom answers as she walks into my room to put a pile of clean clothes on my bed. I don't know why she just doesn't let the elves takes care of stuff like that. "What are your plans for the day?" She asks me curiously as she sits down on one of the white puffy chairs by my window.

I shrug and blow on the ink. "I'm just writing a letter and then I don't know." I say with a shrug. That night after I killed Evelyn's precious caterpillar Mom and Dad finally got to tell us what they wanted to say and a part of me doesn't want Dad to quit. That just seems like failure to me and my Dad doesn't do failure.

"To Chloe?" She asks, watching me as I fold up the paper and put it in an envelope.

I nod my head. I can't wait to hear what she has to say about the whole thing. I obviously can't tell her anything concerning her brother and that makes me feel a bit bad but this is something important. "Lavinia," Mom tries to get my attention as I get up to go find an owl. I look to her and raise my eyebrows. "I hope you don't tell her about your Father's decision to step down. It's not set in stone yet."

I twirl the letter between my fingers. "She won't say anything." I say confidently.

Mom shakes her head and stands up. "But her Mom might, so please don't mention it to anyone just yet. Especially Chloe."

"What's wrong with Chloe?" I ask, not really understanding what that is supposed to mean.

"Please?" She says and after a few seconds of staring I nod my head, taking the letter out of the envelope and crunching it up to throw in the trash bin. "Thank you." She says with a smile before going to the door. When she reaches it she taps her hand against the frame and looks over her shoulder at me. "Your hair looks good."

I totally forgot about it being different and I bring a hand up and blush. "Oh, yeah. I cut it."

She nods. "It was a good choice. I think it suits you... and of course your Dad complained that it made you look older so you know that's a good thing." That makes me feel a bit better about myself and I smile at her. "Why don't you put on some comfortable clothes and take a bike ride with me."

I nod my head and when she leaves the room I let it fall. One thing that's annoying about my parents is that they like to do physical activities, like it was a fun thing to do. Dad works out all the time in the exercise room and Mom is always doing things like walking and... other exhausting stuff that she guilts me into doing as well. I hate it. I'm not good at sports and I hate sweating. I'm just not cut out for the whole thing and I am most definitely an inside girl. Since Mom asked me directly I can't say no so I reluctantly get dressed in a tshirt and shorts, tying my white gym shoes with a sigh before going down stairs to meet her in the front hallway. She's wearing a pair of jean capri's and a white tank top with her hair in a pony tail and she smiles before opening the front door to show me the red and blue bikes we'll be riding.

I pick the powder blue one and sit down on the white seat as a house-elf puts a water bottle in the holder and I mess with the radio attached to the handle bars. I catch Mom out of the corner of my eyes taking out her wand and she points it at me. My skin tingles and I shake my head to rid it of the weird feeling.

"What was that?" I ask as she mounts her own bike, kicking the kick stand up.

"We're pale people, Lavinia. You should know a sun screen spell when you see one." She says with a laugh before taking off. I push my pedals and shakily follow after her. I was never very good at this and luckily the bikes are magicked to never fall over. Because I would probably lose half of my skin on the pavement if they did.

We start riding our bikes down the path of our home and when we go through the giant iron gates they automatically shut behind us. When we reach one of the parks nearby we take the dirt bike path that weaves in and out of the forest and the grassy plane area. I look to Mom as we ride in and see her smiling as she inhales the fresh air like she's enjoying her self. I run into a thin branch and it nicks my arm as a leaf falls on my shoulder. I scowl at it and think again about how much I hate nature.

"So, what's Dad going to do now?" I ask as I speed up to catch up with Mom so we're riding side by side. Kids giggle off to the distance and birds chirp.... both irritating sounds. "What's going to happen to him?"

"He's going to go back to his family business and take over again. The men that have been running it really aren't doing the best job, so he's going to go in and re work a lot of things." She answers as we go down a small hill and my body tenses as I go over a rock. I'm lucky I didn't die because of it.

"Why is he really quitting?" I ask because they didn't give us much of an answer and I steady my handle bars again from shaking.

She glances at me before looking back at the trail. "He thinks it's best." Is all she says and she doesn't elaborate further so I know I won't be getting much more of an answer right now.

We start going up hill and I start sweating from the strain in my legs as I fight against gravity. I always thought flying a broom was hard bit this... This was a terrible idea. On the way down something jumps in front of my bike and I scream as I push on the break. The bike stops and I jump out of my seat a little from the suddenness of it as my heart pounds in my ears. Mom twirls her bike around and puts a foot on the ground for balance as she looks at me.

"What? What's wrong?" She asks, letting her bike drop and jogging back towards me.

I'm breathing heavily in and out with one hand on my heart, trying to calm it down before I have a heart attack. "Something just jumped in front of me." I answer breathlessly. "I could have run into it and I could have wrecked and I would have died. We should go home."

"Oh, come on. Don't be dramatic." She says like what I did was funny I glare at her as she bends down and picks something up, holding it in her hands. "Was this what jumped in front of you?"

I look down at the small toad in disgust. "Why are you holding that thing?" I question as it hops out of her hands and back into the forest. "That was so dirty and disgusting, Mom, and it almost killed me!"

"That was the size of a knut." She says, referring to the gross toad she was holding. What if she has some sort of desiese now from that? "I think you might have overreacted a bit." She says before getting back on her bike and looking back at me. "Come on, you. We're not done yet."

I grumble as I take off after her again. As we ride around I tell her about school and all of my classes while she tells me about her gallery and all the different artists that she's showing now. When we get to the grassy plane that the trail circles around I spot a young couple sitting on a blanket towards the middle, like they were having a picnic, and snogging like it was their job. It makes me blush and look away as I remember my first snogging session with Felix and how terrible that whole thing was. Again I have to pedal hard to catch up with Mom again and I chew on my lower lip before I decide what to ask her.

"Mom," I say to get her attention. She looks at me and asks me what I wanted. "What does it mean..." I look out ahead of me at the never ending trail we seem to be on. "What does it mean to be hard?"

"Hard?" She repeats back like she didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, like when a boy says he's hard. What does that mean?" I really have no idea and when she screeches her bike to a halt to stare at me I figure I really shouldn't have asked.

"Why do you ask?" She watches me closely, like she was trying to read my mind. I shrug and look away as we stand perfectly still with our heavy bikes between our legs. "Did a boy say that to you?"

That tone is bad so I shake my head. "I overheard it somewhere." Is say casually, still unable to look at her directly because I'm lying. "What does it mean? Do girls get hard too?" The whole body changing thing is still new to me and I have no idea.

She sighs and looks down, gripping her handles before looking at me. "Do you remember when I told you about sex last year?" She asks uncomfortably and I nod my head. After I found them in the library doing it she kind of had to. "Well, when a guy is ready to have sex... with his wife who he loves very much," She adds quickly, "their body, you know, their private parts." She points down to her own and I start to become very uneasy. "They get hard."

Oh, that is disgusting. Now what Felix said to me makes me want to vomit and I crinkle my nose and look at the trees. "Why do they do that?" It's horribly uncomfortable but I don't know anything on the subject and curiosity is getting the better of me.

She actually looks more uncomfortable than I do. "Um, well, men and women. They're like puzzles." She brings her hands up and pushes them together to give me some type of example that goes way over my head. "and their bodies just... fit together."

It takes a couple of minutes for that to sink in and when it does I widen my eyes and let my jaw drop. "That's gross." I say. I just thought sex was rubbing up against each other naked... I didn't think... "It actually goes inside?" I sound horrified and Mom nods her head. "But they pee out of that!" It does not sound very sanitary to me.

"That's why you should wait until marriage." She says again quickly before looking forward to start up her bike. I follow and as the wind whips through my hair she glances at me from the corner of her eye as I contemplate what she just told me. I don't think I will ever have sex knowing that... and I can't look at her right now knowing she does that with my Dad. I grimace at the thought. "Is there anything else you want to know?" She asks, like she feels like she should. She explained to me how babies were made when I started my period but she left out that minor detail. I wish I didn't ask. I'll never be able to look at any adult with children the same way again.

"You should never let a boy bully you into anything." She says softly as we ride through the trees, shaded under their canopy. "It's your body and it's your choice. You can always say no."

"Okay." I say softly back. We start heading home and I'm relieved. "Mom?" I ask to get her attention again as we ride off the trail to head back towards the Manor.

"Yes?"

"Why are boys so stupid?" I ask as I remember Byron Flint and how confusing he is to me. If he thinks I'm so disgusting why did he care so much about who I was dating?

She shrugs. "I don't know. I think they're all just born that way."

I snort and she laughs as we make our way home. We park our bikes by the front door for the elves to put away and when we get inside I run upstairs to take a shower to get all that fresh air and sunshine off my skin. I nearly scream again when I see a bug on my shoulder and I smack it with my hand. I get a tissue and wipe it off quickly completely disgusted that it was touching me so I hop in the shower and let the hot water scorch any bacteria from my skin. When I'm satisfied that all the sweat and dirt... and bug goop is gone, I step out onto the tiled floor and wrap a towel around my body, drying my hair out with another.

I pause a moment to look at my reflection in the fogged up mirror and I let my towel drop. I've never really been conscious about my body until this year and I check myself out from all different angles trying to decide if I'm abnormal or not. My hips, inner thighs, and the outer sides of my breasts have these thin pink lines on them now that Mom claims will go away once I'm done growing but personally I think they are hideous. 'Stretch marks happens to a lot of girls during puberty' she had told me when I showed the ones on my hips to her, thinking I had some sort of weird skin sickness. She was probably lying to make me feel better.... I run my hand down my small waist and pout at my body. The way I'm growing now, I think I'm going to have Mom's body type instead of Grandma Malfoy's thin statue like physic.

With a sigh I pull on a pair of knickers and slide into a skirt, trying not to think about my body and how that probably effects the way Byron Flint views me. I did go up a size this year. Again, I know I'm becoming pathetic so I'm determined not to think about it again. As I'm zipping up my skirt the door flies open and I panic and cover my chest.

"Shut the door!" I scream at Evelyn as she stares at me all wide eyed. I pick up the towel and hold it in front of my body as I glare at my little sister. "Get out, Evelyn!"

"I just saw your boobies." She taunts, slamming the door and running off before I throw a brush at her.

When she's gone I hook on my bra and throw on my shirt angrily. Hogwarts is a huge castle, Mafloy Manor is a giant mansion, but some how I can't find one freaking moment to myself in either of them.

**_Gavin_**

"Your Mother's birthday is the day after Easter." Dad told us after he called us all into his study. "We have a charity dinner tonight so I'm having your Grandmother take you four to Diagon Alley to pick out a present for her." He reaches into his desk drawer and pulls out three bags of coins. "Now, you can buy her individual presents or pool the money together to get one big gift." He explains as he hands one to each of us, but Evelyn, who was pouting when he passed by her. "You are not allowed to spend this on anything else, though. Do you understand?"

For some reason he was looking right at me and I nodded my head while the others told him they understood. We had to floo to Grandma's, with Mom thinking we were going over for a visit, and we ate a snack there before we headed out to buy things for Mom's Birthday. Grandma tried to keep us all together by dragging us into antique stores that she thought Mom would like but I became bored after two seconds and asked if I could go off on my own.

"I'd prefer you stay in my sights." she said as she held Evelyn's hand. She was wearing a pale pink hat and dress as we made our way down the crowded street and I couldn't help but think she looked like some kind of doll or a flower in pastel.

"Please, Grandma." I said sweetly, giving her a little smile. "If we split up for a little while I'm sure we'd be done quicker. Obviously we all want to get her different things."

"Yeah, and I was supposed to meet someone here." Cassius adds as he looks around at all the people. He's too noble to lie about his intentions.

Grandma looks upset that she lost control of us so easily and she narrows her iced eyes at me. "Do you know what store you want to go to?" She snaps and I nod my head.

"Yes, I wanted to go to that new clothing store." I pointed down the way, not really sure if there was a new store down there but taking a chance anyways. "They sell these really cool bags that she wants." I lie easily with my hands in my pockets.

"And who do you have to meet?" She asks as we find an empty spot on the sidewalk to stand with out getting trampled.

Cassius runs his fingers through his hair, making most of it stick up. "Just a friend." He says leaving it open and I raise an eyebrow at him before shaking my head and deciding I don't care.

"Please?" I say softly, trying to look nice and sincere. Lavinia shakes her head and rolls her eyes at me before crossing her arms and turning away. She's still mad. "It will only take a minute and we can meet up later."

She looks down at her watch and then around at all the people. "Fine." She gives in and I smile. "Meet us inside of Florean Fortescue's in one hour."

"Sounds good." I say even though I don't have a watch. I turn on my heel to walk away but she calls my name. "What is it?"

"You and your brother stick together." She says, giving me and Cassius both stern looks. "I mean it. I don't want any of you getting lost since it's so busy out today."

I nod my head as Cassius falls in step beside me while we walk away. Once Grandma and my sisters are out of seeing range I turn towards my brother. "Do you want to meet up in front of the ice cream place five minutes before?" I offer and he nods his head.

"You're not really going to that shop then." It's not a question.

"Nope. What friend are you meeting?"

"Byron," he says as he scans the crowd again. Some one passes by me and knocks my shoulder so I hook my foot back and trip them. When they fall I don't even turn around.

"That guy is bloody strange." I tell him and he glares at me.

"No, he's not." He says, trying to be noble and defend the friend he hasn't spoken to in a month. "He's just quiet."

"Yes, he is strange. You and I both know that." I tell him before stopping and patting his back. "Time to go our seprate ways." I say with a smirk. "Remember, five minutes before."

"Right." He mumbles I turn around to walk off.

"Hey, Gavin." I turn around to see him looking right at me. "Stay out of trouble, alright? I don't want to have to explain to anyone if you go missing or something."

My smirk only widens at that and with a wave I leave him there. That's how I ended up standing in front of Knockturn Alley with a piece of paper in my hands. I think Dad's idea to resign is stupid and it will only make him look worse if he gives into these people who are constantly bugging him. Mom probably made him do it because I don't see Dad making that decision himself, his ego is too fucking big for it. I read the address on the paper one more time before throwing up my hood and taking off down the cobbled street. A woman with warts approaches me and asks for money, she's obviously a druggie and I sneer at her. The next person who approaches asks if I want to by a poisonous candle and I decline as I walk past the windows with skeleton's hanging for sale with other random bones scattered at their feet. To me Knockturn Alley is more comically dark than anything else. Like the girl right there, with one tooth who's holding up her skirt to show her leg to me. Prostitutes shouldn't be getting much business during the day, and especially one that looks like her. If that even is a her... it's debatable.

I find the potions store I was looking for with out much problem, a little disappointed that no one attempted to mug me. and I let my hood fall back to expose the very obvious head of Malfoy hair that I have. The place is empty and dark with old bottles of ready made dark potions lining the walls, covered in dust. I walk up to the main check out desk made of ancient looking roting wood and I push down the bell to tell who ever it is that someone is here. Towards the back I hear some shuffling and a glass breaking and when a tall, weedy looking man enters the room, cussing under his breath, I straighten up. The man sees me standing there and gives me a double take as he takes out his wand and cleans off his robes that was covered in some white liquid. He eyes me coolly as he walks over to the counter and leans his elbows on it with his eyes as black as coal.

"Aren't you one of Malfoy's boys?" He asks and I nod my head as I look him over. He's a lot older looking than the picture I remember seeing of him. His hair is a dark brown color and he has a goatee framing his mouth. "It's not safe for you to be here." He says as he watches me like I was up to something.

"I came here to talk to you, Mr. Nott." I say, trying to sound older than I am. He corks an eyebrow and I take out a picture from my pocket and unfold it, sliding it across the counter. "My father told me you were once in charge of the Daily Prophet."

"A long time ago." He says as he looks at the picture and then back up to me. "A lot of good it did me too." He says as he gestures around the room. "I wouldn't be working in this dump if the New Ministry hadn't taken over."

"My Father always said you were the most intelligent friend he had." I gave him a compliment but he wasn't buying it.

"Draco Malfoy never had a proper friend in his life."

"Well, still he thought you were smart." I cover.

"Apparently not too smart considering I'm working here and Draco is the Minister." he says in a scratchy and deep baritone voice. "Why are you here, kid? Your father was almost killed earlier this year. It's not wise to be wondering around Knockturn Alley alone. Especially one underage son of the Minister of Magic."

I snort. "I have a greater chance of getting hurt at Diagon than here, with the Father that I have." With that he laughs a little and tells me that I'm right. "Listen, I was wondering if you would help me." I say, ready to give him my pitch.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" He asks.

"My Father is going to resign this month," I tell him and he watches me now with interest. "because of all the crazy stuff that's been happening this year and these people are to blame." I point to the picture again. "If he steps down I don't know who they're going to get to replace him but I'm sure it's going to be an Order Sympathizer that's going to reinstate the Death Eater trails and interrogations that my father abolished." I tell him, watching his reaction.

My Dad once told me that Theodore Nott was a genius when it came to playing people. It was probably how he got out of jail time, just like my Dad. During Voldemort's reign he was in charge of all publications and propaganda, pulling more people into their cause and convincing people it was the right way to be with the things that he wrote and the posters he designed. When the Dark Lord fell the Ministry took his fortune, leaving him poor and jobless... but he was able to talk himself out of Azkaban because he wasn't in the violent branch of Voldemorts army... he was part of the physiological re-education.

"What do you want, Mr. Malfoy?" He asks, his interest peaked even more.

My Father is too stubborn. I know that. When he makes up his mind about something he sticks to it no matter what so I know his decision to quit won't be over turned by what I think.... but since he's going out. I'm going to make sure he goes out with a bang. I take out the bag of money that Dad gave me and I set it on the counter, on top of the picture.

"I was thinking you could put some of your old talent to work again. I have an idea for a few publications."

"I'm sure any magazine would be pleased to publish any thing you were likely to think up." He says dully. "They'd probably be hungry for it with all the press your parents are getting."

I shake my head. "I don't want it traced back to me."

I explain to him my idea and eventually he agrees to help, just for the old times sake he says, but I think he's just happy that he can be useful again. Before I leave I thank him and tell him I'll owl him soon with an outline and he nods his head, while fingering the picture that I left. I know Potter was the one who took his family home and emptied his Gringots account, another thing that works to my advantage.

"See you around, Mr. Malfoy, and tell your Dad I said hello."

"Call me Gavin." I tell him with a smirk.

"Alright, Gavin. Don't walk too close to the whore on the corner. She has dragon pox."

I tell him thank you for that wonderful piece of advice and start walking away. The door creeks when I open it and when he calls my name again I look over my shoulder. "Yes?" I say, slightly irritated because I want to leave.

"How are your parents doing?" He asks with a strange little smirk on his face.

"They are doing fine, actually."

He nods, "You know, when I first met them I didn't think they were going to work out." He says as he looks down and starts cleaning his finger nails with a potion knife. "In fact, I always assumed one of them would kill the other eventually."

He's pleasant.

"Right, goodbye then." I throw up my hood and start weaving my way through the disgusting sea of people that make up Knockturn Alley. When I reach the main street again I have a little smile on my face as I go to wait on my brother and the rest of my family.

**_Cassius_**

I'm sitting at one of those little cafes towards the center of Diagon Alley with Byron nervously watching me while sitting across from me. We're shaded under the bright blue umbrella's on the outside patio as shoppers walk by discussing their purchasing and the most recent issue of Witch Weekly.

"So, how's your break so far?" He asks, breaking the silence.

I've decided that I can't stay upset with him anymore. He was doing what he thought was right and even though it hurt that he didn't tell me about the Weasley's or even his sister I can't really blame him. Those are heavy things to have to carry around.

"It's alright, I guess." I say, with my butterbeer in between my hands. I'm burning to tell him news about my Dad to get his take on it but I can't. What if he went home and told the Weasley's and they all had one big happy party. I'll admit a little bit of trust has been lost. "It's been hectact like usual." I say instead. "Lavinia refuses to talk to Gavin so I have to relay messages most of the time. I don't even know what's going on there. Lavinia won't tell me and of course Gavin doesn't think it's important." Something like guilt flashes in his eyes and he looks down. It doesn't go unoticed by me but I don't press. "How about you? How's your family doing?"

"Well," he starts, peeling the label off of his drink bottle. "Samantha refuses to come out of her room because she's so depressed over the Jason thing. I keep telling her what a bastard he is but she doesn't listen to me."

That does not surprise me.

"Chloe's good." He says, flicking a glance up to me. "My Mom and Harry are starting to date again."

My temper spikes but I count to ten in my mind and focus away from that. Sprouts stupid lessons worked I suppose. "How you are doing?" I ask to divert attention away from the people who make my life miserable.

Byron shrugs and takes a swig from his drink. He looks thinner, this month must have been hard on him. Actually, I know it has. "They sent me to a new therapist this time." He says, trying to smile at me but failing.

"You mean no more Dr. Lipshitz." I say in a terrible German accent that he laughs at.

"No, more." He says with a shake of his head. "It's some old guy this time with hair coming out of his nose." I smile at that and he smiles back. "He put me on this new medication. I swear I haven't slept in a week."

"That's no good." I tell him sympathetically. Not that he ever sleeps well but he usually gets a few hours in a night.

"He said it should wear off but I have mastered the ability to play chess by myself because of it."

He always makes me feel bad, no matter what he does. I don't say anything to that and we sit in silence for a while, staring around at the people again and sipping on our drinks. After a while I become uncomfortable so I shift in my seat and look at him, trying to think of something to say. He's staring down at the table, deep in thought about something so I chose not to say anything to startle him. I start looking back out at the crowd. There's one girl who is wearing the shortest skirt I have ever seen in my life and I follow her progression all the way down the street until Byron coughs, making me look towards him.

"Do you think..." He starts, still looking at the table as he peals away more paper, letting it fall to the ground beside him. "Do you think we would have been good Death Eaters?"

"What?" I ask him, not totally sure where that came from.

"I mean, if Voldemort would have lived on and Marcus was alive. I know I'd probably be a Death Eater. I just wonder what kind I would have been." He says softly.

I watch him closely with my head tilted to the side. "I wouldn't have become one." I tell him and his eyes snap to mine. "My Father wouldn't have allowed it." I tell him, repeating what my Mom told me.

He shakes his head and looks off over my shoulder. "I probably would have been good."

"You wouldn't have been a Death Eater." I tell him and he looks at me again. "I know you wouldn't have." He nods his head and swallows before looking down at his watch. "What time is it?" I ask curiously.

"A quarter till." He says and I jump up with a cuss.

"Damnit." I whisper as I take out money to pay for my drink. "I have to go buy my Mom's present."

I tell him to come with me and I pick out some silver and jade hair clip that the woman at the counter told me was good for any woman's present, especially a Mother. So I had them wrap it for me and I payed them with the coins Dad gave us. Byron tries to leave after that but I tell him if he comes with me to the ice cream place my Grandma will probably buy him some food so he agrees and make it in front of Florean Fortescue's just in time. Gavin is already there, surprisingly, lounging against the wall with his arms crossed he spots me and then he spots Byron and he dramatically rolls his eyes.

"I'm glad you two made up." He says sarcastically.

"What did you get Mom?" I ask, noticing he's not holding any bags or boxes.

"What did you get Mom?" He counters back, looking down at the red wrapped box in my hands.

"I asked you first."

"So?"

God, he's annoying. I give in and look down at the thing in my hands. "I bought her this clip thing for her hair." I say, still not sure if it's a good present. "Now, your turn."

He just smirks at me again and I wish I could hit him... but I can't do that in public. "It's a surprise." He says mysteriously and I just shake my head at him and go inside to sit down. Byron follows me in and we take our seats at one of the metal tables towards the back. A little while later Gavin, Lavinia, Evelyn, and Grandma walk in. Grandma sees me sitting down and she walks over and takes a seat across from Byron.

"You're that Flint boy, aren't you?" She says kindly with a smile and he nods his head. The rest of my siblings sit down but Lavinia, who is looking at Byron with fire in her eyes. "I haven't seen you in years. My, you're getting handsome." She says and he thanks her softly, obviously embarrassed by the attention. His eyes flick to Lavinia and they stare for a few seconds before he looks away. "What are you doing standing up?" She turns to head to my sister who looks like she wants to throw up or hit something. It could go either way. "Sit down, you silly girl."

Lavinia thumps down in her seat with her arms crossed looking steadily at that wall beside her. Strange. I look to Byron for an explanation as Grandma helps Evelyn pick out what kind of ice cream she wants but he's looking directly at his lap with his eyes narrowed and a tick in his jaw. Stranger.

"Lavinia, sit properly, please." Grandma scolds, not noticing the tension. "It isn't attractive to slouch like a sloth."

She sits up straight but refuses to look at anything else, Byron is still moodily staring down. I'm about to ask what the problem is but he stands up quickly, his chair making a loud screeching sound as it scrapes against the floor.

"I... I need to go. I'm sorry." With that he storms out and I look after him dumbly.

"Oh, my." Grandma Malfoy says in response to his weird exit. "I hope he's not getting sick. Poor boy."

"Don't worry about him." Gavin says dismissivly as he looks over his menu. "He's insane."

"No, he's not." I say again and Gavin shrugs. I look to Lavinia to what she's doing. She's still staring at the wall but there a blush on her cheeks and her eyes are wet.

I narrow my eyes and look down at my own menu. I guess I'm going to have to have another talk with Byron. We eat our ice cream and then go home. Grandma stays with us until late in the evening until Mom and Dad get home from their dinner. I wait until everyone is in bed to dig out that red box from the hiding spot I put it in and I go down stairs towards Dad's study. I know he's in there because there's light spilling out from under his door. Lightly I knock and wait for him to reply.

"Come in." He sounds distracted so I step in quietly and close the door behind me. His eyes glance up to mine and then back down at his papers. "What are you doing awake? It's past one."

"I wanted to ask your opinion on something." I say and he looks up again, giving me his full attention looking pleasantly surprised by my statement. I walk over to him and place the red box on the table, telling him to open it. "Do you think Mom will like that?" I ask.

"She'll love anything you give her." He tells me as he takes off his glasses and removes the clip from the box, holding it up to see it better.

"Well?" I ask as he studies it. "I wasn't sure what to get her and the store lady said that was good.... that it was one of a kind made from China or something and I don't know much about girls hair stuff...."

"She'll like this. You did well, Cass." He says, cutting me off. He puts it back in the box and places the lid back on top. "Green and silver has always looked really good against her hair." he says with a smirk as he hands it back.

I take it and almost turn to leave but I stop myself. I turn back around to face him and shift my feet trying to decide what I'm going to say. He went back down to his work with a quil in his hands. "Dad?" I say softly and he looks up again with a raised eyebrow. "I'm really sorry."

His eyebrows knit together and he frowns. "What are you sorry for?"

I look down and bit my lip before looking back up to him. "For being so terrible this year." I tell him and he opens his mouth to say something but I beat him to it. "I bought right into what they were trying to do. With that book and the stories... I was so mad at you because of it and it was deliberate.... I feel so stupid for not seeing it." I finish uncomfortably.

He shakes his head and stands up, walking around his desk so he's standing right in front of me. I'm almost as tall as he is now. "Don't be sorry, Cassius. Your anger was justified. You shouldn't feel stupid."

I nod my head tightly and run my hand through my hair in a nervous gesture that I have as I look down at his shoes. "I don't want you to resign."

"Cassius--"

"No, I don't want you to. I don't want them to win."

"Cassius," He says to make me look at him. He has his arms crossed now as he watches me. "This doesn't mean they win." He tells me but I have to disagree and I'm ready to tell him so but he puts his hand up and tells me to sit down. I follow him to the couches and we sit across from each other. "It hasn't been easy for you guys this year and it's my fault." He says I shake my head but he keeps going. "There's too much pressure on you, too many people have negative views that affect you and you brother and sisters. There's no point and keeping up with it. I'm not doing my job properly because I'm too busy answering questions about what happened ten years ago. If it's going to make things easier for you guys if I step down then I'm going to do it. Being a teenager is hard enough with out added stress and all of you could do with out the public scrutiny. It was selfish of me not to wait until all of you were older like your Mother wanted."

"You don't have to. It's not so bad." I say, feeling terrible because it's mostly my fault that he wants to quit.

"It's bad enough. The whole thing has turned into a circus. If that's what the Weasley's had in mind then they achieved it but it's not worth it to keep on doing this to our family."

He sits back in his chair and watches me as I look down at my knees. "You worked hard to become Minister." I say, trying to sort this out in my mind because I feel so guilty.

"It's just a job." when I look at him he smirks. "And luckily for me I have a whole business with my name on it as back up."

"I don't want them to win." I mumble, focusing on that one thought. I don't want the Weasley's to be smug and think that they had a victory by making my Dad do this. It's not fair.

"They haven't won anything, Cass." He says, looking into my eyes again, trying to get me to see his point. "I still have my family that's the most important thing and I intend to keep it that way."

He smiles at me but I can't smile back.

"What if they make someone horrid the new Minister. Someone like Potter who's going to try to send you to Azkaban or something?"

This time his smirks darker. "That's not going to happen. Just because I'm going to step down doesn't mean my party won't still be in power. I have the advantage of appointing my replacement."

That I can smile at. After that I help him file paper work before crawling into my bed. Feeling lighter and better than I have in months.


	30. Chapter 30

"No, you stupid moron, you can't do that." Gavin picks up his little figurine and puts him in his box.

"You have to train them before they get any better. They don't know what to do." I tell him with a smirk as my chaser throws the quaffle through one of his hoops making him cuss. "Yelling will do no good.

"Well, it makes me feel better to yell." He sneers. "I think it's pretty obvious that running into the stands with your broom is a bad idea."

I laugh a little as he goes on to yell at his keeper for flying upside down as my little guys play against him. We got this miniature Quidditch set for Easter and we've been training the little faceless men all day. My team is the Blue Rangers and Gavin has the yellow Wasps. It's actually a pretty cool game. The more practices you run with them the better they will get. Gavin isn't a very good coach, though, and he's been yelling at his figurines every time they do something wrong. If they weren't toys I would feel bad for them.

"Damnit, you stupid…"

"Gavin Malfoy." Mom snaps and Gavin looks over to her, trying to look innocent. "Stop with the cussing or I'll take it away."

Gavin turns back towards his men and grumbles about how he's not a child and he glares when I smile at him. My seeker spots the miniature snitch and goes flying after it while Gavin's guy sits on the grass and picks at the ground. This is a fun toy.

"Do you have any purple frogs?" I turn my head over to Evelyn's voice. She's sitting down on the ground Indian style with a couple cards in her hands.

"Go Fish." Dad answers and she huffs before grabbing one of the scattered cards on the table between them. He smirks at her before looking back down at the cards in his own hands. Mom's lying down on the couch with him, using his lap as a pillow as she reads a book. "Do you have any wands?"

"Go Fish, Daddy."

I almost want to laugh at him as annoyance flittersacross his face. She's holding two cards and he has like twelve in his hands. It looks like Dad's going to lose… again.

"Do you have any Unicorns?" He asks casually with his free hand playing with Mom's hair.

Evelyn barely even looks at her cards before smiling a toothy smile at him. "Go Fish." He leans over and picks up another card to add to his many and he sighs loudly before tucking it into his hand. "Do you have any black cauldrons?"

"Hmm…." He shuffles through his cards and then looks back to her with a smirk. "Go Fish."

Mom looks up from her book and her eyes narrow the slightest bit as she looks over Dad's cards. "Honestly, Draco." She says and he looks down at her with an eyebrow raised. Evelyn's hand is halfway towards the table but she stops and looks up when Mom starts talking. "Give her the cards." When he doesn't do anything she glares before grabbing two cards from his stack and handing them over to my sister.

"Must have missed those." Dad says dismissively, like he wasn't just caught red handed.

"I can't believe you're cheating against a five year old." Mom states before lying back down on his lap and opening her book back up.

"She's cheating too. There's no way she beat me at this five times. I'm just trying to keep the playing field even."

That earns him an eye roll but Evelyn smiles at him as she puts down the three cauldrons on the table top, leaving her with one card. "It's alright, Daddy. I'm very good at this game." He snorts but she doesn't notice. "Don't feel bad. I beat everybody."

"Here, Gin." Dad stands up, making Mom sit up from her lounging position. "You play for a second." He takes his glass from the table beside him and walks over to the side bar to refill his brandy.

He passes by Lavinia who was playing with the new kitten she got in her basket this morning. The small black and white cat jumps up and chases after him to attack his shoe lace.

"No, Cato." She gets up on her knees and starts crawling over to her new pet. "Come back here."

The kitten finds Dad's feet as he fills his glass and circles him before pouncing on his shoe. "Don't let your father by your kitten, honey." Mom says and they both look at her as she reorganizes Dad's cards. "He's not very good with cats."

She looks directly at Dad who watches her as he takes a drink. Then he walks back towards her.

"Funny." He says flatly, making her scoot over so he can reclaim his seat.

"No, you fucking retard!" Gavin yells and everyone turns towards him.

"Gavin." Dad snaps and with a tight jaw my brother looks towards him. "Watch it." He warns but Gavin is not affected.

"You cuss all the time." He whines like that was a good defense and I shake my head.

"I'm a grown wizard and you are still living in my house."

"Whatever." Gavin rolls his eyes and grabs one of his figures to put back in the box as punishment.

"Don't whatever me." Dad says coldly and even Evelyn has stopped to watch to see what Gavin will do next.

"Sorry…" He mumbles, taking the smart route and not digging himself deeper into trouble.

Everything is silent for a few moments before Evie looks back at her cards. "Do you have any purple frogs this time?" She asks again.

"Yes, he does." Mom answers, taking the cards from Dad's hand and giving them to my little sister who puts them on the table and jumps up. She starts dancing because she won for like the tenth time against him.

"Alright, it's bed time." Dad stands up and holds out his arms. "Come on, you."

"But…" She slouches like he just rained on her parade but Mom cuts her off.

"No, buts. It's bedtime."

Evelyn makes an upset face before accepting the situation and jumping into Dad's arms so he'll carry her upstairs.

"All of you should be going to bed soon, as well." He says as he situates her better against his hip. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

"I'll be up later." Mom says to him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips and then turning to Evelyn. "Sweet dreams, baby."

"I'm not even tired." She whines as she yawns and I smile before turning down to my Quidditch guys. I start picking them up so I can put them away.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gavin snaps at me as I put things away. "We're still playing."

"I'm going to bed. We'll finish tomorrow."

He stands up and stretches his body. "Fine. I had things I had to do anyways." He says before saying goodnight and walking out the room, leaving all of his stuff out.

"Cato and I are going to bed too." Lavinia says and I look over to her as she cuddles the cat against her chest. "Goodnight and happy early birthday, Mom."

"Goodnight." Mom and I both say at the same time and we smile at each other as she leaves the room as well.

I watch Mom as she stands up and starts collecting all of the cards Evie got this morning and putting them back in the box. She starts cleaning up the rest of the room, picking up toys and clothes that we got today and putting them in separate piles. I finish putting away my Quidditch figurines and I'm about ready to leave the room but I look to Mom as she crunches up candy wrappers and picks up butterbeer bottles to throw away, deciding I should help.

I start putting away Gavin's Wasps team and when I'm finished with that I go to the pile of trash he left by his seat.

"Cassius, you don't have to do that. You can go ahead and go to bed." I look up at her as she watches me.

I shrug as I collect the shells of his eggs that he ate. "It's alright. I like helping."

She smiles at me. "You know, your Dad always hates it when I clean up like this." She says as she throws some things into the trash bag she brought out. "Since we have house-elves he doesn't think it's necessary and if I insist on doing such 'common work' he always says I should at least use my wand to make it easier." I watch her as I walk over to throw some things away.

"Why do you do this?" I ask curiously when I'm standing right in front of her.

She shrugs as she looks around the room that no longer looks like a tornado went through it. "I guess I think it's more satisfying to do things the hard way sometimes. Even if it's something as _common_ as cleaning a room."

"Do you…." I start and she looks at me with raised eyebrows. "Do you think it's a good idea for Dad to resign?"

"Yes." She says as she puts the bag down and places her hands on her hips. "Selfishly I want him to be home more and practically I think it would do more good if he does. He hasn't been able to do the things he has really wanted to because of the hoops he's had to jump through because of who he is and what he's done. If someone else is in there who shares his ideas then he'll have more control than he ever did as the figure head."

"Who's he going to chose to replace him?"

She smiles at me again. "You'll meet him tomorrow at my party." She looks to me and smoothes down some of my hair with her hand as she studies my face. "I can't believeI'm going to be thirty five." She says and I smirk.

"That's still pretty young." I tell her as we leave the room to head to our own bed.

"Thanks." She says as we climb the stair way. "So, did you invite anyone to come tomorrow night?"

"Oh," I say with my hand on my neck. "Yeah, I asked someone."

"Who?"

"You'll meet her." I tell her, giving the same answer I got earlier and she smirks at me.

"It's a girl?"

"I hope so." I answer before stopping in the hallway to turn to my bedroom. "Goodnight, Mom."

"Night, Cassius." She winks at me before walking the opposite way towards the master bedroom she shares with my father. I listen to her footsteps for a few moments before heading back to my own bed and falling asleep after a long shower.

The next day I wake early and help my Dad with a few things around the house that he wanted to get ready for. He's arguing with the caterers when I leave the room to go to the bathroom, on my way back I hear Gavin in one of the living rooms, talking to some man with a deep voice that peaks my interest so I go to spy on him. He's obviously making a floo call but I can't see the person he's talking to as he leans his head into the green flames of the fire.

"I think the money is the most important part." He says and the deep voice agrees with him. None of Gavin's friends sound that manly so I knit my eyebrows together and lean in the door way to watch him. "I found these papers in my Dad's study." He says, picking up a manila folder by his side and throwing it into the flames. "It follows all of the repossessed homes and fortunes of labeled Death Eaters. It's surprising what that money funded… and who it went to when the treasury was under control of the New Ministry. I'm sure the people would like to know. It also says the Ministry was…."

"Gavin," I snap, because he is obviously doing something he shouldn't. He turns his head in panic and then sighs in relief when he sees me. "What are you doing?"

"Go away, will you?" He says, irritated by my presence. When I cross my arms he sneers before going back to the flame. "I have to go. We'll talk again later."

The gruff voice grunts a goodbye and he stands up and dusts off his knees and shoulders. "Who was that?" I ask and he narrows his eyes at me.

"No one you need to be concerned about." He says dismissively as he goes to walk past me. I grab his arm. "Let go of me." He hisses but I don't.

"Who was that?' I repeat, nodding to the fireplace. "And why did you give him that folder. You obviously stole it from Dad."

"It's none of your business." He says as he takes arm back and rubs the spot that I gripped. "God, you Neanderthal. That hurt."

"I'll tell Dad if you don't tell me what you're up to."

"Go ahead, you tool."

I don't know what it is about him that bugs the hell out of me. My temper flairs and I don't try to stop it so I push him. He stumbles back and then charges me, pushing me in the chest so my back rams against the door frame.

"That was mistake." I tell him coldly before tackling him. We crash against the hard floor, rolling around as we try to punch and kick at each other.

"Get off of me!" He yells as I get the better of him hold down his arms to his sides.

"Tell me who that was." I say.

He kicks his legs up and I flip over on my back. "I don't have to tell you anything." He says as he twists my arm with his elbow on my sternum.

"Yes, you do." I say breathless as I get one of my hands free and I smack him on the head. He stops for a second to glare at me before twisting my wrist further and I yell out from the pain. He clamps his hand over my mouth and looks into my eyes, with his own looking dark.

"Will you just accept that I know what I'm doing? You'll find out soon enough alright?"

I glare at him and open my mouth a little. When I bite down on his hand he yelps and lets go of me completely. I stand up and put my foot on his chest when he tries to get up.

"Don't do anything stupid." I warn him, knowing now he won't tell me who that was or what he's going to do.

He grabs my ankle and turns it, making me fall as he jumps up to his feet. "I never do anything stupid." He says, short of breath. "Just trust me on this." He says and I eye him skeptically as I look up at him. "Okay?"

"Fine." I say, accepting the hand that he put out to help me up. When I get to my feet I dust myself off. "But if anything blows up I'm not going to hesitate to tell everyone it was your fault."

He smirks a little. "Deal."

"Anyways." I say, fixing my hair and rubbing my hurt chest. "You need to come help us out in the ballroom. Dad's been wondering where you've been for the past hour."

"Alright then."

We finish up everything we're told and I don't bring up what I saw in the sitting room again. We have dinner as a family before the party where she opens the gifts from all of us. Lavinia got her some kind of calming lotion stuff, Evelyn made her a vase out of clay, and when she opened Gavin's present I couldn't help but glare at him. He drew a picture of MalfoyManor on parchment with regular school ink. Of course she loved it and thought it was so thoughtful and great but I couldn't help but wonder what he did with the money Dad gave him. He obviously didn't spend it on a gift. She decides to wear the clip I got her for the party and I'm glad that she liked it but I can't help but glare at Gavin all night. He's just annoying.

When people start showing up for the party I wait in the main foyer for Daniella to show up. Dad seems to have invited everyone from the wizarding world to Mom's birthday party and lavishly dressed wizards and witches from all walks of life Apparate and floo in and look around in aw at the decorations in the ballroom. One plump witch in a purple dress breaks off from her little group to look at the silver candle stick decorations on one of the tables, she picks one up and marvels at the craftsmanship of the piece before putting it in her purse.

"Hey…"

"Cassius?" I turn around from the kleptomaniac and see Daniella at the mouth of the fireplace, covered in soot.

"Milton," I call the house-elf by his name and the little creature nods his head before snapping his fingers, making the dirt lift off of Daniella, revealing a clean dark green dress. "You look nice." I tell her honestly, taking her in.

She smiles at me and hands me a little wrapped present. "For your mom." She says. "I didn't know what to get her."

"You didn't have to get anything." I say as I take her hand and walk her towards the ballroom. She looks around the room with her mouth slightly open. "Are you okay?" I ask her as she looks at everything with wide eyes.

She nods her head and then turns to me. "You know… I've always seen pictures of Malfoy Manor… but I never imagined that it was actually this big." She says as I steer her towards my parents who are greeting people by the door.

"This is just one section." I say with a smirk before stopping in front of Mom and Dad who look at her and then at me with identical sly faces. Embarrassing.

"This is Daniella," I say as my Mom smiles at her. "Daniella this is my Mom and Dad."

"Hello, Daniella. You look very beautiful." Mom tries to be nice and she holds out her hand for her to shake which my girlfriend places a shaky hand in limply.

"Mrs. Malfoy." She says nervously and Dad sends me an amused look as Daniella struggles to breathe. "Thank you for letting me come to your party. I got…" She looks to the small box in my hands and then back to my Mom. "I got you a present." I hand the box to my Mom who takes it. "They're earrings…. I made them myself."

"That's really nice of you. You didn't have to do that." She says with a smile and I hear Daniella gulp beside me. "Are you alright?" She asks and I look to my left and see my girlfriend sweating and blushing like crazy.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She says and then looks mortified that she let herself say it.

"Oh, I'll show you where it is."

My Mom takes her arm and leads her out of the room and before they get to the hallway Daniella sends me one panicked look before following my Mom again. When they're out of sight I hear my Dad chuckle and I turn to him as he looks right at me.

"She seems nice." He says with a smile and I shrug.

"She's usually a lot more annoying and assertive than that." I say and he laughs again.

"Aren't you sweet?"

"I do try." I say. A couple enters and Dad greets them.

"Darren." He shakes the man's hand and then puts his hand on my shoulder. "I believe you remember my son, Cassius."

"Of course." He says, he turns to me and shakes my hand. He's obviously older than my Dad and I've seen him at the ministry the few times that I've gone in passing. "The last time that I saw you, you were just a little guy." He holds his hand up to his hip to show me how tall I was. "You're obviously going to be as tall as your Dad here. Where are the rest of your mini Malfoys?"

"They're around here some where." He smiles and I look to Dad because I'm not sure who this is. "Cassius, this is Darren Greengrass. I'm sure you remember him." I lie and nod my head. "Mr. Greengrass has been a big help to me when you were small and since I've been in office. He's also agreed to help me clean up after this month." He says, looking at me to see if I get his point.

That's when it hits me. This older man in front of me will be my Dad's replacement. He's Sid's uncle and I guess I do vaguely remember him from when I was a child.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Greengrass." I say as I look him over, trying to judge if he's worth it.

"You too." He says with a smile and then he shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Draco. He looks so much like you it's scary."

"Darren." His wife puts her hand on his arm and rolls her eyes. "They have other people to greet than us. Where is Ginevra?" She asks my Dad who smirks.

"She'll be back soon. She just stepped out for a bit." He answers.

"I have to wish her a Happy Birthday." She pouts and then turns to her husband. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

We say goodbye to them and I help Dad greet a few more people before I catch the purple dressed lady stuffing her face with food so I point her out to my Dad. "That lady right there." I say as I nod her way. "In the purple dress."

"What about her?"

"She stole a silver candlestick from the hallway." I tell him instead of narrowing his eyes or something like that he looks thoughtful.

"Interesting." He says and then he looks at me. "Usually people go for the silver and diamond picture frame beside it." When he sees me looking confused he tries to explain. "When we have big functions like this the house-elves magic replicas of expensive decorations. It's human nature to steal something valuable that you want, unluckily for them it will disappear after they leave the house."

"Brilliant." I comment as he smirks.

"Ah, there they are." He looks towards the doors that Mom and Daniella went out of. They walk back in with Mom looking pleased and Daniella looking like she just threw up. "The Manor is a little overwhelming for everyone the first time." He says, probably trying to be nice.

When I get my girlfriend back I ask her to dance to take her mind off of things and to get her away from my parents because they intimidate just about everyone. As we're dancing Daniella still looks sick so when I ask her if she's alright again she turns to me with sharp eyes.

"You should break up with me." She states as we move around the dance floor.

"What?"

"You definitely should break up with me." She nods her head like she was determined to have it happen. "You are way too good for me."

I shake my head. "Listen, I know the house is pretty big, but…"

"No, you're too good." She says as she looks me in the eyes. "Do you know why I dated your brother?" She asks and I cringe.

"I'd rather not talk about that."

"I dated him because he was rich." I look to her as she looks at my throat. "He was rich and his Dad was powerful and I wanted to marry someone rich and powerful. I didn't even like him that much."

"Okay." I say because what else can I say to that?

"He broke up with me and you were there and you were much too nice to tell me to go away. I just really wanted to marry a Malfoy and you were my next best option. I'm not nice. I'm kind of mean and I wanted you because you were famous and rich." She looks at me again with her brows knitted together. "I'm not a virgin either. I'm not a virgin a few times over."

"Did my… Did my Mom say something to you?" I ask, trying to understand why she's telling me all these hurtful things.

She shakes her head, looking upset. "No, your Mother was so nice to me." She takes a deep breath and looks up at me. "Do you want me to go home…. Because I will."

We stop dancing for a few moments before I start back up again, dancing us around the floor. "No, I just want to dance." I say as I try to figure out what I think about everything she just told me.

Nothing can ever just be fine, can it? I look over to my Father as he speaks to one of his Ministry friends, wishing I had a time turner to go back and restart this year. "I'm sorry. I need to leave." She says as she works her way out of my arms and runs out of the ballroom. I watch her go with a strange feeling settling on my chest but I do nothing to go after her because of what she just told me. Again that muggle village doesn't so so bad right now. With a sigh I walk over to my Dad and he smiles at me, putting his hand on my shoulder as he introduces me to another one of his business associates.

I guess I'll always have family to fall back on. No matter how annoying they are.

_**Lavinia **_

"Did it take much to sneak out?" I ask as Chloe chooses a dress from my closet.

She shrugs as she pulls out a brown dress and then puts it back. "Not really. My Mom's out with Harry so Byron's in charge… but he's on this new medication that makes him act like a zombie."

My ears perk up at the name and play with my new cat Cato, pulling a piece of yarn across the bed for him to chase. "What's the medication for?" I ask, trying not to sound like I care. "Is he sick?"

"Kind of." She says as she pulls out a silver dress. "Will this be okay?" She turns around with the dress held up against her body.

"I think that will look perfect."

She smiles at me before disappearing behind my changing screen. I see her shirt and pants get thrown off to the side as she shimmies into the dress.

"So, what does your brother have?"

"What do you mean?" She asks as she struggles with the dress.

"You said he was kind of sick. Does he have a cold?"

"No, nothing like that." She says, she walks out to show me the dress and I smile at her as she walks over to the mirror to check herself out. "I don't think I've ever worn anything so nice." She says to herself as I pet the kitten's head.

"You can have it."

She looks over her shoulder at me. "What?"

"You can have it." I hold the kitten against my chest as I stand up and walk up behind her to look in the mirror as well. "It doesn't fit me anymore and it looks so good on you."

She smiles at me and checks out the dress again. "Thank you, Lavinia. This is wonderful."

"Sit down and I'll do your hair." I tell her, letting the cat drop out of my arms. She sits down on my vanity chair as I take my hair things out of the drawer.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind that I'm here?" She asks nervously as I pull her hair back, away from her face. "I mean, my mom would never let me come so…"

"Mom and Dad won't care." I reassure her. "They probably won't even notice." I tell her honestly. There are already so many people down stairs.

She looks down as I curl her hair and use all different kind of clips to get it to stay up in a cool looking twist. She really is pretty and I'm almost envious of her long straight black hair. It makes me miss my own.

"My brother's depressed." She says as she plays with the hem of the skirt. I stop pulling a curl up and look into the mirror, watching her face. "That's why he's sick."

I start twisting the lock of hair into the up do I was creating as I flick little glances to her face. "I thought being depressed was a state of being. I didn't know it was a sickness." I say honestly.

Her aqua eyes flick up to mine. "It is for some people." She looks back down, playing with her fingers.

"Is he just sad?"

"He described it to me once when I asked him about it."

"What did he say?" I ask curiously, trying not to seem too interested but desperately wanting to know.

"He told me he kind of felt like he was suffocating slowly sometimes." That sounds terrible and I stop moving completely to listen to her. "Like he was stuck in a glass box or something and no matter where he went or what he did he would still feel that stuffiness because he was stuck inside…"

"That's sad." I comment softly and she nods her head and then smiles up at me.

"He likes you, though." She says and my face turns red, she doesn't notice. "He said he was glad we were friends. I guess because he's such good friends with Cassius."

A stab of bitterness goes through me and I nod my head. "I suppose."

"He usually never comments on anything, you know, he's so quiet. But he said that you make him feel more than indifference…. Whatever that means."

I finish her hair style and sigh with a heavy heart. "I think he was just being nice because we're friends. I really don't think he likes me at all." I say, stepping away from her to straighten out my own dress. I put on some lip gloss and look at her as she stares at me from her seat. "Are you ready to go down now?"

"Yes, I am." She says, studying my face, like she was trying to read my mind.

I give her a pair of shoes to wear and we go down stairs to the ballroom. The place is completely full and large chandeliers hang down low from the ceiling. A giant cake is off towards the side, decorated with yellow flowers and pink ribbon. I smile when I see Evelyn and her group of little hellion girls beside it, carefully swiping icing from it when they think no one is looking.

"What did your Dad get your Mom?" Chloe asks as we make our way through the crowd over to the punch bowl. "It must have been pretty amazing."

"He hasn't given her anything yet." I say as I grab two silver cups and fill them with the red punch. "He's going to wait until the morning he said."

"Oh," We drink and look out over all the people that are here, commenting on the cute boys and the ugly dresses some of the women are wearing. "Is that your brother's girlfriend?" She asks, pointing towards the dance floor.

I see Cassius with that Daniella girl. She looks upset and he looks confused. "Yes, it is."

"They don't look too happy."

"No, they don't." I agree as I watch Daniella pull away from Cass and head towards the exit. He watches her go but doesn't follow.

I watch as he runs his hand through his hair and then he walks off, finding Dad talking to some man that he gets introduced to. I watch him for a few more minutes, not knowing what to think when he doesn't go after his girlfriend who stormed out but I guess it's not my business so I turn my attention back to my guest.

"This is house is so big." She says as she looks around the room. "Five of my houses could fit in here alone." She looks to me in smiles. "I bet the rest of it is really cool."

I remember the last time I gave a friend a tour and I shiver a bit when I think about that mirror room. "I could show you a few rooms." I offer and she nods her head and follows me out.

With a house this big it's easy to have your own place. A place you like to go to be alone or to relax. My Dad's is his study, Mom likes the library, Cassius likes to spend time in the Quidditch theme room, and Gavin likes the game room. Me, my favorite room besides my own has to be the music room. I'm not particularly good at playing the piano, but I'm not terrible either. This year was the only time since the age of six that I didn't take lessons for it and I guess a part of me misses it.

I show Chloe the gallery first and she marvels at all of the statues and famous works of art hanging on the walls, the next room I take her to is the library, showing her where Mom's favorite window seat is and how it looks out into the back garden. I show her a few more places before finally settling with the music room.

It's a large circular room with a giant piano forte resting in the center. Shelves of sheet music for all different instruments from Malfoys past rest along the walls and to the side the spiral stair case leads up to the second floor full of brass and string instruments.

"So can you play this?" Chloe asks as we walk more into the room, making more candles flame to life. She presses a few keys, making the noise echo off of the acoustics of the room.

"I can read music." I tell her as I walk around it. "So I can play but I can't make anything up on my own."

"That's cool." She says as she sits down and bops a few more keys. "I wish I learned how to play an instrument." She looks over to the side where a few music cases are laying on their sides on the small stage. "Is that a guitar?" She asks with her eyes wide.

I look to where she's looking and laugh. "No, what kind of guitar is that big?" I joke as I walk over to the case. "This is Cassius' cello."

"He plays?"

"We all play instruments." I tell her and she nods her head while opening the case and plucking a string from the large wooden instrument. "None of us are very good, though. Cass hasn't touched that in years and Gavin switched his mind so much on what he wanted to play that he never learned any one properly."

She sighs and sits up straight. "I wish I was rich."

I stand up as well and don't respond to that. I guess being rich is nice, but I don't know any differently. "Do you want to head back to the party?"

She nods her head and we walk back towards all the noise and music. The rest of the time we stand off by ourselves, talking about how our lives were going and about all the people in the room. I'm glad she came. It's nice to have a real friend that I don't have to play games with like my Slytherin room mates. At ten o'clock all the lights turn off and the candles from the cake light up, illuminating everyone in the room in a soft glow.

"Time to sing!" One woman who works for Mom chimes in as Mom's ushered towards the large cake.

We all start singing Happy birthday for her and she smiles politely at everyone even though I know she hates being put on the spot just as much as I do. It's darker in here now but I can tell she's blushing and when the song is over she holds her hair back and starts blowing out the candles, which is quite a feet because there are thirty five of them and this is a big cake. The last one is at the top and she can's seem to get to it and everyone starts laughing when Dad grabs her around the waist and lifts her up so she can reach it.

She looks scared at first and she scolds him for it before blowing out the candle and everyone claps as Dad lets her back on her feet gently. He smirks at her as the lights come back on and house-elves start cutting the cake for everyone to eat. The band starts up again as cake gets handed out and there are so many people around that my parents don't even notice Chloe and I are right by them.

"Come dance with me, Draco." Mom tells him, tugging on his hand to get him towards the dance floor.

"You know how I feel about dancing." He tells her and she laughs at him.

"It's my birthday, Mr. Malfoy, and I demand it."

"Well, since you demanded…." He says before letting himself get pulled onto the floor.

The song is slow and they hold each other closely as the song plays on. He whispers something into her ear and she laughs against his neck. I look around the room as Chloe starts talking about some woman standing across from us in a blue puffy dress but I'm not really listening. Evelyn is with Grandma Malfoy eating a huge piece of cake, getting it all over her face and dress. I spot Gavin with a group of younger guys his age, joking and laughing about something as he makes these weird hand gestures. Cassius I find leaning against one of the walls, staring at Mom and Dad as well.

I look down before looking back at them. She's talking to him and he's watching her intently as she speaks. She stops after a while and frees her hand from his to touch his cheek. There must have been something on it because she wipes it off and shows him her finger. He smirks before blowing on it and going back to whisper something in her ear. They pull back and kiss. It's not a passionate kiss, or an awkward kiss. It's a comfortable kiss that you have with someone you are most certain you love and who loves you in return.

I look down and start chewing on my lip. Feeling like I shouldn't watch their intimate moment anymore. They are happy together. I can see that. I know we're not normal but I guess that's the main thing that makes us like everyone else, right?

"Oh, no. It's past ten thirty." Chloe whispers by my side as she looks at the clock. "My Mom will be home soon."

"I'll show you where to floo." I tell her, grabbing her hand as I walk her towards one of the connected fireplaces.

"Thanks for inviting me." She says when we reach the empty room. "It was nice seeing you instead of writing for a change. Could you owl my clothes to me tonight?" She says and I nod my head.

"I agree." I tell her. I give her a hug and then hand her a bit of floo powder. "See you over the summer."

"Bye, Lavinia." She steps into the grate and is about to throw down the powder but she stops her self. "You know," She says to get my attention and I look at her with my arms crossed from the chill in the room. "My brother never says things just to be nice. When he says things he usually means them."

I nod my head and she leaves with a flick of a flame. I go back to the ballroom for a while, trying not to be too bored with myself now. I catch Dad dancing with Evelyn as she stands on his feet and I decide to leave. I go to bed before the party is even over and I wake early with the rest of the family to see Dad's big gift. He gives Cassius instructions for the floo with all of us and he Apparates Mom. When I get to the place he told us I look around the room we landed in. It's large and white and I can hear the ocean coming in through the open windows. It feels light and breezy and it's such a different atmosphere than the darkness of the Manor and even the Villa in Italy.

"Where are we?" I ask when Cassius floos in with Evelyn in his arms. Gavin floos in two seconds later, dusting himself of the soot.

"Looks like Mom just got herself a vacation home." Gavin says as he picks up the sea shell on the mantle piece. "I wonder where?"

I walk over to the lace curtains and push it to the side to look out. It's obviously facing out the front because I see a large porch with a swing attached to the ceiling.

"This place is bright." Evelyn whines as she buries her head in Cass's shoulder from the blinding light coming in from the windows.

"It's nice, though." Cass says as he walks over to me and looks out the window as well.

Mom and Dad Apparate to the front lawn of the house we're in and I can see Mom's eyes open in surprise as she looks at the house. It must be pretty big from the outside. He tells her something and she laughs before clapping her hands and running inside with him following, amused, afterwards. The door opens and we all turn towards Mom as she bolts up the stairs, totally ignoring us.

"I guess she likes it." Gavin says as Dad walks in with his hands in his pockets.

"I think she does." Dad answers. "All of you have your own rooms upstairs as well."

We all look at each other before running upstairs to check it out. I find the door that has my name on it and I push it open to go inside. The room is white and bright like the rest of the house, with different hues of blues and greens as accents. I walk towards the bed and touch the white drapes that frame it.

"Did you see the boat?" I turn around and see my Mom in the doorway, looking all flushed and excited.

"The boat?"

She nods and goes over to the window, pulling back the sheer white curtain. "Come have a look."

I walk over to her side and look out. The house is right off of the beach and docking by the shore I see a large white sail boat with a yellow and teal sail.

"That's nice." I say as I watch the boat sway back and forth. "I can't swim, though." I say, letting my happiness deflate at the thought of drowning and getting eaten by a shark.

She starts laughing at me and when I look at her to pout she puts some hair behind my ear. "You say that like you think we would actually let you drown."

"You like this present then?" I say and she nods her head with a smile.

"I think we'll be spending most of the summer here. What do you think?"

I look around with my lip between my teeth. "It looks clean."

She snorts at that. "I have one more thing to show you." We both turn towards Dad as he leans against the door frame.

She looks to me and smiles excitedly before following him out of the room and taking the gold key that he hands to her. He walks her up a flight of stairs to the third floor and tells her to unlock the door.

When she does she gasps at the small artist studio he set up for her there. "This is perfect." She says as she goes over to look trough the canvases against the wall and the easel's that hold them. "I've wanted to try painting again." She whispers as she looks at the shelf full of paint and brushes.

"I thought so." Dad says smugly and I watch them as she turns and walks over to kiss him.

"This is great, Draco. Thank you."

"I figured I had a few birthday's to make up for."

She smiles and they kiss again. We spend the rest of the day exploring the house and the grounds that we just acquired and I have to admit it's peaceful and I do love it. I imagine I will like spending time here whenever we come. The next day we have to go back to Hogwarts so I pack my trunk and head to bed early to wake in time for the train.

Before we leave the Manor Dad pulls me to the side, taking out his wand as he looks down on me.

"You're getting older now, Lavinia." He says and I look uncomfortably down at his wand. "and you're growing into a very beautiful young girl so I know boys will be sniffing around soon." He tells me and I watch with my eyebrows slightly raised.

If Mom told him what we talked about, I will kill her.

"I wanted to teach you a few spells. Just in case." He says. He lifts his wand and points it at Gavin, muttering a small spell.

Gavin, who was waiting by Cassius with his trunk at his side, just falls to the ground, landing on his back with out any force, and he looks around him as Cassius laughs.

"Oh, Gavin, are you okay?" Dad asks, falsely nice like he just didn't cast a spell on his son. "That was quite a fall, son."

"He's alright." Cassius laughs as he helps my very confused brother up.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Gavin mutters as he stands up and looks around him, trying to find out how he fell.

I cover my mouth so I don't laugh and turn to Dad. "I can't believe you did that." I whisper and he smirks.

"He needs to stop cussing so much anyways." He explains. "That's a good curse to use, though, because the person won't really know who did it to them and it can't be traced back to a wand. If you want to make it more painful you just flick your wrist up a little more when you say the word and the person will fall harder."

He shows me how to do it and the word that I need to say. The next few minutes I spend learning more spells to deter boys from messing with me like my Dad wanted. They're all boils, warts, and blindness, but unfortunately he doesn't practice any more on Gavin even though I think he deserves it.

"Remember, no boy at Hogwarts is good enough for you." He tells me and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "You should hold off on dating until you're thirty."

Coming from a man who got married when he was nineteen I really don't think I can take him serious with the relationship advice but I nod and smile at him anyways.

Mom and Dad both see us off to the train and I hug each of them before kissing my little sister and boarding the Hogwards express. These breaks between classes are like going into a whole different world entirely, like living double lives. I pick an empty compartment and take a seat, pulling out a book from my bag to read to waste time until we get to school as Cato curls up beside me for a nap. A few minutes into the trip the door slides open but I don't look up.

"Malfoy?" It's Rose Weasley but I don't acknowledge her. "Hello, Malfoy? I'm talking to you."

I close the book and set it on my lap before looking up. "Yes?"

"Are you sitting by yourself?"

I look around me at the empty seats and then back to her. "I would say that was obvious."

She steps in and closes the door behind her. "So you know how I told you we could possibly be friends if you didn't act like such a Malfoy and all that."

"Vaguely." I answer even thought I remember quite well.

"Well, over break I talked to my Grandpa… well, he's your grandpa too I guess, but he said I should try to be nice to you and since you are more bearable than your horrid brothers I thought I'd try you."

"Okay." I say flatly as I watch her mess with her puffy hair.

"So, can I sit?" She asks annoyed that she had to.

I inhale deeply before looking her way again. "My Mother's birthday was yesterday."

"Okay, well, that's random." She says, like I was the weird one. Not her.

"Did Grandpa Weasley send her anything or wish her happy birthday?"

She looks at me and blinks a few times. "I don't know."

He didn't. I know he didn't and that's what's making my decision easier. "I know it's a chore for you to be nice, Rose." I say, trying to sound hateful like Gavin. "So I'll make this easy for you." I open up my book again and try to find the sentence I left off on. "No, you can't sit down and I don't want to be nice to you so I don't expect you to treat me any different."

There's a long pause where I know she's staring right at me, trying to decide what to make of that.

"You all are fucking weird." She says before sliding the door open and leaving with a stomp of her foot.

I smirk into my book and put my legs up on the other side to get comfortable. There's no point in trying to make this Weasley Malfoy thing work out. I know what all of them did and that's bad enough but I know that no matter what happens they'll never accept my Father… and he's half of me. So even if they try to be nice they will always hate a part of me. I start reading my book again, getting caught up in the story of an elvin princess getting kidnapped by a troll as the train makes it's way back to school.

"Malfoy." A cool voice says and I look up again. The voice wasn't directed at me so I figure one of my brothers must be out in the hallway.

"Weasley." Cassius.

"Here." I hear some shuffling of paper and I see Jason Weasley through the glass of the door. "I filled out all of the questions for Flitwicks stupid assignment." He hands the papers over to Cassius. I can't see him but I assumed he accepts them. "That way you can write the stupid paper and be done with it."

"Alright." He says. "I'll fill out mine and give them to you tomorrow."

"Good."

"Good."

Another pause and then I hear footsteps. "Well, that was handled well, mate." I know that voice. It's Cassius' stocky friend Sid. "You two were almost civil."

"After he graduates at the end of the year I will be happy if I never see or hear from Jason Weasley again." He says and I see him look into my compartment. Cass sees me and he smiles before sliding the door open. "Hey, Lavinia. Do you mind if we sit in here with you? Sid nearly destroyed our compartment with his stupid warlock game."

"It's a good game." Sid chimes in as he steps inside. "You just have to watch out for the fire breathing dragons."

"Yes, anyways, all the other seats are full."

"I don't mind." I say, picking Cato up and putting him on my lap. I scoot over towards the window with my feet tucked under me as Cassius and his friends come in and take their seats. I can smell Byron's Cologne that he always wears but I don't have it in me to look so when he sits down right beside me I scoot further into the wall.

"I think Easter break should be a month long." Sid says as he takes out a cauldren cake from his pocket. "I wasn't ready to come back to school."

"Me either." Cassius chimes in as his friend takes a giant bite out of his food. I crinkle my nose at him before going back to my book to pretend to read.

"Hey, where's your shadow, Malfoy?"

"My shadow?"

"You know she's about yay tall, brow hair, Slytherin."

"Oh, Daniella..." He says and I look up from my book to hear his answer. He shrugs. "I don't know. Sitting with her friends or something."

"That's news." Sid says with a smirk before taking out a licorice wand and offer one to everyone in the compartment. Byron and Cassius pass but my stomach growls so I take it from him.

"Thank you." I mumble as I take a small bite. Sid smiles and starts rambling on about what he did over break as Cato wakes up and shakes his head. He jumps off of my lap and begins rubbing up against Byron by my side who I have yet to look at.

He sneezes loudly but I try to ignore it. When he sneezes again I reluctantly turn. His eyes look all red and puffy as Cato rubs up against his arm.

"Lavinia, will you get your cat please." Cassius says as he watches Byron sneeze into his sleeve. "He's allergic to them."

"No, it's alright." Byron says in a stuffy voice as I pull my cat away from him. "I'll just go sit some where else."

Of course he would say that. He probably just wants to get away from me. "Don't be silly." I say as I climb on the seat to get Cato's cage. "You don't have to leave just because of the cat." I open the door and put her in side. She meows in protest when I lock the latch. "Unless of course you want to leave." I say in a bold way. Totally different from the way I usually am.

I sit back down and take out my wand as Cassius watches me closely with a suspicious look on his face. I turn to Byron who's eyes are blood shot and his nose is running and I let my conscience get the better of me. "Turn towards me." I tell him.

"What are you doing?" Cass asks and I flick him a glare.

"I'm going to heal him so he doesn't look so miserable." He looks at Byron then to me. "Is that okay with you?"

"When did you get so snippy?" He comments as he sits back and crosses his arms.

I tell Byron to turn my way again and when he does sympathy shoots through me because of how pitiful he looks. I carefully lift my wand and mumble a healing spell for allergies that allows his face to return to it's natural color and his eyes to dry along with his runny nose. I'm good at healing spells and I smile a little at my work before he looks away and messes with his hair.

"Thank you." He says and I stand up to tuck my wand back into my pocket as I grab my bag.

"And I did it with out even touching you." I say before walking over to the door and opening it up. "I'm going to go change."

I leave them there, headed towards the changing room, feeling more confident that I did all of that with out stuttering or shaking. I am getting better at this whole socializing thing. When I get back I open my book back up and ignore everyone that's sitting by me. No one talks the rest of the train ride and when we get off the train to make our way back to the school Byron waits behind for my brother and Sid to leave before closing the door, trapping me in.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he chews on his lip and looks around the compartment like he was lost. "We have to get a carriage now or we have to walk all the way to the gate."

"Listen..."

"No, it's okay." I cut him off with a tired sigh. "I know I'm being difficult but I don't care, alright. You don't have to explain anything to me."

"You don't understand." He says painfully as he takes a step closer to me and I stop my ramblings to stare right at him. "I didn't mean to hurt you I just... you don't understand." He says and I turn my head to the side, tired of hearing that. "You're too young right now and I'm--"

"Children, the carriages are about ready to leave. You best get going." The woman who works the trolley smiles at us with yellow teeth. I nod my head and grab Cato's cage.

"Maybe we'll talk when we both grow up." I mumble as I push past him and find myself a carriage that's full of first year Hufflepuff girls. We ride back to the castle and I lay my head back and close my eyes, determined to have a good, uneventful last quarter.

**_Gavin_**

I am a genius.

I hold the book up again and smirk at the title, _How the_ _Order of the Phoenix ruined our economy- Capitalizing on Grief by T. Holly_. Theodore Nott wrote it in record time. All I had to do was give him the papers and the names and he was able to weave this tale of deception and he turned the heroes into the villains. People are always sensitive when it comes to money and when you point out that most of the members are now rich from taking money from dead families during the war instead of building up our hospitals or repairing old buildings people tend to get upset. I flip through the pages and smirk at the picture in the center. It's the picture I gave Nott that day in his store. One of my Mom's family that we randomly got one year for Christmas, like we were mistakenly on their mailing list because they never sent anything before or after that again.

It was easy really. I just gave him enough money to make it worth his while and enough to publish the first copy ourselves, then we had to shop it around to different publishers who were eager to print it especially after my Father stepped down and his administration verified some of the documents inside of the book. It has had the desired effect I was planning. Potter was always a target in the press but now all those people who hurt my family so bad this year are also involved in the scrutiny and some have been asked give money back to the lost family members of the people they took it from. I doubt the Weasley's like answering questions about it, now they know how my parents feel. Nott is happy because he gets to keep all of the money the book makes and I think it pleases him to have a voice with the people again. I smirk a little and close the book up, putting it back on my bedside table.

At first Mom was upset when it came out, because it was her family after all but eventually she calmed down and didn't feel so bad for them. Of course she had no idea how I was involved and she never will, but I suspect a part of Dad knew because of the letters he was sending me, telling me to be careful and the main rule of being a Slytherin was to make sure nothing got traced back to you. I laughed at that letter. Dad was always smarter than I gave him credit for.

I get off of my bed and throw on my shoes as I grab my towel and bath room bag. I want to take a shower but not in the gross boy dorms. I overheard the password for the prefect bathroom on the third floor and I feel like I deserve a bit of a reward for all of my hard work. I keep my head down as I walk through the hallways and towards the old painting of the mermaid. I'm about ready to give the blonde my password but the painting swings open and something runs right into me. I fall back from the impact and when I look up to scowl at whoever just ran into me I'm surprised to see nothing but shoes. The shoes stand up straight and I narrow my eyes before reaching out my hand and tugging on the invisible fabric. I keep the cloak clutched in my fingers as I stand up and glare at the acne riddled Hufflepuff who's blushing and looking all out of sorts.

"Where did you get this?" I hiss as I show it to him. This is most definintely my cloak. "You stole this from me."

"No, I didn't." he says as he steps out of the doorway and looks over his shoulder. "I found it."

"You found it?" I repeat coldly, ready to tear him apart. He nods his head. "So in the twenty minutes that I left it alone in a room at three o'clock in the morning you found it and took it."

He starts sweating and looks like he's about to throw up. "Well, yeah."

I'm about ready to ask him what he was doing with it but the painting swings open again to reveal my brother, with a towel wrapped around his hips and his hair soaking wet. He sees me standing there and he tilts his head to the side.

"What are you doing, Gavin?" He turns to the acne faced kid by my side and looks back at me uncomfortably. "Why are you just hanging outside the prefect bathroom?"

"Where are your clothes?" I ask and I don't miss the Hufflepuff's blush. Interesting.

"I don't know." He says and he sounds upset. "I think someone stole them as a joke or something. I know I brought them in." He looks me over again, trying to decide if I'm doing something I shouldn't and he sees the shiny cloak in my hands. "What's that?" he asks but I hide it behind my back.

"It's nothing. Will you go get changed, please. No one wants to see you naked." Again the other guy blushes and I glare at him.

"Right," Cassius says as he clutches the towel around his hips. He sends one more uncomfortable look towards the Hufflepuff before walking off towards his dorm.

When he's out of hearing range I turn back to the acne riddle boy and hold up the cloak. "You will tell no one I have this, do you understand?" He nods his head and looks down. "If you do I will tell Cassius that you were spying on him in the shower like a pervert... and for god sakes don't steal his clothes again. That's going beyond creepy." He blushes so darkly it looks like he might start steaming soon and he nods before walking off. "Hey, you." I say to get his attention and he sends me a painful look over his shoulder. "What's the Hufflepuff password?"

"Um... I can't give you that information." He says and I level a glare at him.

"Peeping Tom." I tell him, holding up the cloak. "You know Cassius is wicked with his wand."

"It's Whizbees."

"Thank you." I tell him before saying the password and walking into the bathroom.

I take a long bath in the pool like tub using all different kinds of bubbles and scents just for the hell of it. I get out and get dressed, securing the cloak around my shoulders as I make my way towards the Hufflepuffdorms by the kitchens. I give the password and the rounded door opens up to let me inside. Because I am a clever genius I was able to get up the girls stair way with out any problem and when I saw Addison laying on her bed on her stomach reading the book, my book, I smirk before walking over and closing the curtains around her bed. She looked frightened for a second before I took of the cloak and relief washed across her face.

"Gavin, how did you get in here?"

"I'm awesome." I answer as I bend down and kiss her leg. She giggles and pulls back, sitting up Indian style with the book on her lap.

"Can you believe this book?"

"I know, it's crazy, right?" I answer with a smirk.

"I just can't believe they would do this stuff." She says, always trying to find the best in people. The more I'm around her the more I realize she's like my Mom... but in a good way... not in a freaky way. "They're suppose to be the good guys, you know."

"It is unfortunate." I nod my head and add another kiss to her knee, my other hand I let travel up her leg and when I reach the bottom of her skirt she giggles and pulls away. "What are you doing over the summer?" I ask as I stretch myself out horizontally across her bed, with my head propped up in my hand.

She shrugs as her fingers play with the golden lettering on the book. "Not much really. What about you?"

"We're taking a long vacation." I tell her as I bring my hand out again to massage her calf. "I think my parents deserve it after the year they've had and Mom just got a new vacation spot in California for her birthday."

"That sounds nice." She says as she smiles at me. I smirk back.

"Maybe you could come visit." I tell her slyly, getting up on all fours so I can kiss her. "I imagine you look wonderful in a swimsuit."

"Get your head out of the gutter, Mr. Malfoy." she says as she turns her head away from me. I sit back on my legs and pout a bit at her. I hate being denied like that. "You know, that Rose and Julie Weasley got in a fight today with Melinda Bones because of this book."

"Really?" I say even though I don't care. I'm glad they're going through the same things me and my siblings had to. It serves them right.

She nods her head and flips the books open again. "Do you think any of this is true?" She asks me, referring to the allegations.

I take the book away from her and throw it over my shoulder because it is getting in the way of a snog session I want to have. I smirk at her as I get closer to her face. "Does it matter?" I ask before going in for the kiss.

"I think so." She mumbles but I shake my head.

I know for a fact that most of the time it really doesn't.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Epilogue**_

_Six years later_

_**Cassius **_

"Did you bring any water?" I ask as I wipe the sweat from my brow with my sleeve and readjust my satchel. Byron nods his head as we stop to take a break. "How much further do we need to go?"

He looks around with his hands on his hips before taking out the magical location compass from his khaki shorts. "Well," He says as he studies his equipment. I lean against one of the trees with the sounds of animals and bugs humming in my ears. I bug lands on my neck and I smack it with my hand, successfully killing it and I sneer as I wipe my neck and hand off on my shirt. "Just a few more paces that way." He says pointing to the direction we were already headed.

I narrow my eyes at his back as he starts walking that way. "You said that two hours ago." I remind him and he looks over his shoulder to smile at me. "Oh, you think it's funny to go hiking through the rain forest at midday when it's the hottest." I say to the amused look in his eyes.

"Come on. Complaining about it will not get us there any faster." He scolds me like I was a child and I grumble before taking off after through the dense rain forest. We use our wands to flatten plants and tree branches that get in our way, with the thick tall grass cutting at the bare skin of our legs. Pants would have been a good idea I think bitterly as we walk.

We're in Peru now, looking for some burial cave of an ancient wizarding society that spans back centuries. The locals from the village told us about when we came to stay here a week ago. They said when ever anyone gets close to a certain part of the cliff terrible things happen and the muggles explain it as demonic forces hiding out in the caves, but we know better. We know it's curses from old wizards.

"Look, Cass." I'm brought out of my musings by Byron and I look up at the large wall of rock, "I think that's it." He says, stuffing the compass back in his shorts.

My eyes scan the cliff trying to find a symbol or a sign and when I see the faint shimmer of yellow paint towards the top I nod my head. "This is it." I concur as I take off satchel and start unbuttoning my shirt.

"What are you doing?" He asks suspiciously as I tie the shirt around my waist and take out my wand. "We're not climbing that. It's too far up, we can fly." He says, motioning to our brooms slung over our shoulders.

"Come on, Byron." I say as I point my wand to the cliff and mumble a spell. "The hard way is always more fun."

The rocks start to move and little stepping stones branch out from the cliff to make the climb easier. He looks to me and raises an eyebrow at them and I shrug. "Well, the semi hard way anyways." I say as I make my way towards them and turn my hat backwards as I hoist myself up to begin my climb.

I hear him cuss behind me before following me up. My hiking boots find purchase in one of the large stones and I use it to push myself up a few more feet, with my face scrapping against the warm stone. After we graduated from Hogwarts I tried the whole living with the muggles thing for a couple months before that turned out to be one of the most bloody boring experiences of my life and I got so many letters from the Ministry warning me not to use my wand in that area that I would have been able to build a house with them. So, I went back to England and I enrolled at one of the magical universities, Majoring in Magical History and Archeology. I don't even know why I chose that, I just needed something to work towards and I randomly chose that profession. I'm glad I did and I think I would have done a lot better at the subject in school had the class not been taught by that monotone ghost Binns.

I climb up a little further with the sun beating down on my back now that we're not under protection from the heavy branches of the trees and I take a moment to catch my breath before starting up towards the yellow paint at the top of the cave again.

"Fuck." I hear Byron whisper and a few rocks tumble to the ground. I look underneath me and see Byron catching his balance and grabbing one of the rocks for dear life. He looks up to me with a flushed face, obviously shook up from his near fall. "We should have put a cushioning charm on the ground." He tells me with an irritated face, he wipes his face off with the back of his hand while glaring at me.

"Where's the fun in that?" I ask with a smirk and he cusses softly to himself again.

Byron has a degree in Wizard Anthropology and he graduated a year early so we could travel around together. Most of his problems he's been able to overcome by our journeys but I still consider him socially retarded. He wouldn't do anything with other people if I didn't make him and most people we meet think he's mute. We've been around half the world by now, looking into different sites and meeting all different kinds of creatures and humans alike. It's not as boring as the muggle village and it takes me far enough away from the lime light of home. I haven't even touched my trust fund yet, either. Something which I am immensely proud of. My parents paid for my schooling so I was lucky but Byron had to work his way through in small shops and pubs, barely scrapping by and he's still paying off student loans. So when we decided to travel around we vowed to do it the old fashioned way with just the clothes on our backs as we make money from town to town doing little work here and there. Instead of waking up to four corners of a nice hotel room we mostly wake to the ceiling of one of our tents.

I take in a deep breath and get my footing on another rock. There's a tree growing out of one of the cracks in the cliff and I grab one of it's branches as leverage, but when I hear a hissing noise I pull back quickly.

"Holy fuck, it's a snake." I say, watching the large yellow snake twist itself around the branch I was just touching. I fucking hate snakes. I watch it closely as I slowly back away and start climbing away from it. Far away from it. They give me the creeps.

"Are you alright, Cass?" Byron calls from below me and I nod my head.

"Too bad your step-dad didn't come with us." I say jokingly. "Doesn't he know how to hiss and spit at snakes?"

"The words Potter and Dad don't mesh well with me." He warns as he moves away from the snake infested tree as well. "How the hell did a snake get there anyways?"

Potter married Byron's Mom two years ago but Byron didn't even go to the wedding. He started his own investigation business with Ron Weasley... but after that book came out about the Order's financial dealings they haven't been trusted enough to get much real work so far. Samantha works for them as their case filer but I haven't seen her in years. She and Byron barely talk. He still blames himself for what happened so many years ago and some nights... when she's been drinking she blames him too. Sometimes I can't help but think about her and how stupid I was back then. It's like I'm living a whole different life now. It's actually been a quite humbling experience and it really puts things in perspectivedoing things like this, living this life. Not having everything at your disposable really makes the important things stand out brighter. I wipe some sweat on my sleeve again before climbing up a few more feet. This is a tall cliff I think to myself as we work our way up with my bag and broom laying heavily against my back. Any money we do make we send back to London to pay for our small flat that we split. My Dad has no idea what the hell I'm doing or why, but he's happy that I'm happy. I think he thinks I'll grow out of this phase and come back to take the reigns at Malfoy Enterprises, but Gavin already has that covered and I think Mom actually loves that I'm doing things this way.... it's almost like she expected me to fall right into step with my Father.

I make it to the mouth of the cave, with the shimmering paint that's invisible to the muggle eye and I take out my wand again to check for any curses.

"Anything terrible?" Byron calls from underneath me and I shake my head while doing a few more charms.

"Nothing that will kill us." I comment. I look down at him as he squints up at me. "You're better at curse breaking than I am." I say and he takes my meaning and climbs up until we are side by side.

He does a few spells to break the hexes and curses that were placed on the cave and he whistles to himself. "This is really old." He says as he tucks his wand back in his bag. "Do you think it will be untouched?" He asks curiously as he takes a vial of salt from his bag. He pulls out the cork with his teeth and throws the salt into the cave. It sizzles and whistles, turning the cave red before it dies down, killing whatever trapped curse was waiting for us. Once it's safe we climb up to get closer so we can make it inside.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"Professor Bailey would have a field day if it wasn't looted, wouldn't he?"

"He would probably take all the credit for finding it. That old bat is worthless now in his old age." I joke as we make it to the lip of the cave. I turn to my friend and look into his eyes. "Ready?" I ask before putting my wand between my teeth to hold on to it.

"Ready."

We both grab a hold of the jagged rocks at the bottom of the crudely cut cave and we hoist ourselves up inside. My muscles strain under my own weight but I make it up with out much problem. I look around at the darkness, it smells like old magic and dirt in here and excitement swells within me as I take my wand from my mouth.

"A little help, please." Byron says and I turn to him as he struggles to get himself up. I go to him and grab his arm to help him up, laughing at his distress. "Thanks," He says quietly as he makes it to his feet and he starts dusting off his clothes. He hisses when he sees a bloody cut on his leg and he glares at me one more time before taking out his wand to heal it.

I ignore his grumblings as I lift my wand and make a lumos spell to light up the cave. It's looks bare now, with ancient runes etched into the walls. I go over and touch them, feeling the magic under my fingers and at my feet I see a human femur. Disappointment washes over me as I look around and I turn to see Byron bending down with a small faded textile in his hands.

"Looks like someone beat us to it." He says quietly before readjusting the black bandanna he has tied around his head to catch the sweat from his brow and then he lets his dark hair fall back down on top of it.

I nod my head tightly and kick over a few rocks, looking for anything worth while but the cave is nothing but crushed bones and a few pieces of cloth. "They must not have looked too pretty when they left." I say because all of the curses were still up and working. I kick a rock over the ledge and watch it roll down as I take off my hat and stuff it in my back pocket.

Tomb raiding is a big business in the black market magic trade. If this tomb would have been untouched it would have been full of objects full of ancient magic made out of gold and silver, the body would have been wrapped meticulously in fine cloth, and their ancient wand would have been secured in their bony fingers, decorated with priceless gemstones. It's any looters dream, really, and the museum we work with would have loved it if we came back with some news.

"What a bust." I say as I sit down heavily at the edge of the cave, looking out over the forest.

The sky is very clear today and a light mist hovers above the canopy of the green trees. I follow a line of birds as they sore up into the sky and then dive back down with in the foliage. Byron sits down beside me and hands me the water bottle, with our feet hanging freely over the ledge.

"It's beautiful here, though." He says optimistically and I look at him from the corner of my eyes as he looks out in front of us. The land here makes us look so small and insignificant. Nature favors no one. I take a drink and hand the water back as I watch his profile.

He's filled out considerably since our days at Hogwarts and he wears his dark hair shorter now. He eyes flick to mine and I nod my head. He has dark stubble on his face now because we've been hanging out in this stupid forest for two weeks straight with out the luxury of a bathroom. I scratch my own face and I guess I look about the same.

I look down at my watch and back to the forest. "We should head home." I say and he looks to me. "Lavinia's graduation party is tonight and since I didn't show up for Easter I think I might be banished from the family if I don't go."

I don't miss the look that crosses his face but I don't say anything about it. "She's done, then?" He says trying to sound casual but I know him well enough to hear the tightness in his voice.

"I think Chloe's coming," I say as I study his reaction. "You know you're more than welcome to come with me." Again, he wouldn't socialize with people if I didn't force him to.

"I don't know." He says uncomfortably, taking off the bandanna so he can place it in his pocket. He stands up and runs his hand through his hair, making most of it stick up from the sweat and dirt. "It would be weird."

"Why would it be weird?" I ask him, not totally sure what he's talking about. He shrugs and I stand up as well. "My Mom is constantly asking about you and you know good food will be there." I tell him since we usually live on take out and prepackaged food.... or at our very lowest... things we find. "Come on, I don't want to hang out with a bunch of teenage girls all night."

"Fine." He says with a sigh even though I can tell he secretly wants to go. Well, too bad for him. I look over the side of the cliff and take a few dizzy steps back, finally getting hit with the realization of how far up we are. "Jeez, we climbed up a long way."

"Yes, we did." He says flatly and I laugh at his displeasure. "Are you sure you don't want to climb back down?" he says as I take out my wand to Apparate. "We have a greater chance of dying if we do it twice."

"Funny." I smirk before Apparating to our flat in London. I ignore him when he pops in as I go to take a shower to get ready for the night. I'm sure my parents wouldn't appreciate it if I came to the Manor looking and smelling like a cave man.

I wash my body and shampoo my hair, brushing me teeth two times to get that thick cotton taste out of my mouth. I get dressed in dark slacks and a dress shirt to look half way presentable for the occasion because I imagine there will be a ton of people there. I study myself before sighing. In front of the bathroom mirror I shaveoffthe beginning of the beard I was starting to grow, taking my time so I don't cut myself like I usually do when I'm trying to be quick. I stop a moment mid shave when I see the gold from my ring catch the light. I look at the ring and touch it with my fingers, the Malfoy family crest etched into the black stone. Dad still keeps the charms on all of our pieces. He says when we're finally married he can rest assured that someone else will be keeping an eye out for us but until then... I sigh before bringing the razor back up to my face. It's always weird going back home, I just feel like a different person now.

Byron is already ready and dressed when I walk into the living and I sit down heavily across from him, relaxing my tired body in the comfortable chair. "So, what's your sister going to do now that's she's done with school and all?" He asks as he takes a drink from his water, pealing off the label like he always does. His brown leather journal is sitting on his knee so I know he was writing in it while I was in the bathroom. I still have no idea what the hell he writes about.

I shrug. "I have no idea." I tell him as I close my eyes and lean my head back. "I don't even think she knows."

"Oh, why didn't you ask Farah to come with you?" He asks as he watches me with his head tilted to the side looking much cleaner than he did earlier today.

"We broke up." I state flatly, my luck with girls has not changed since Hogwarts, that's painfully obvious. I'm starting to think there's something wrong with me. "And besides, I don't think my Dad would appreciate a muggle at the Manor."

"It would have been funny." Byron says slyly and I smirk at him before letting my face study him seriously. He's nervously tugging on his shirt sleeves now and I watch him as he shifts around in his seat.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask. He nods his head and stands up. "I'm going to warn you..." I tell him before we Apparate away. "She has a boyfriend."

We both know who I'm talking about and he looks to me with a lopsided smile on his face. "I would be more surprised if she didn't."

Most of the people are already in the main ball room when we show up for the party. I imagine most of the Hogwarts student body is attending and I can see some of the teachers I use to have taking their fill of the free food at the refreshment table. When a Malfoykid graduates it's always a big thing. I shake my head at the ridiculousness of it, not missing the pomp and circumstance at all as I weave through the crowd to find my parents.

It's really hard to miss them... they just stand out from normal people. I don't know what it is. They're standing now in a circle of people and my Dad has a glass of wine in his hands as he tells a joke. He says the punch line and everyone laughs as he places his arm around Mom's waist and she smiles at him in that sweet way that she always does. Now that I'm older I think I understand it more than I ever did before. I make my way up behind them with Byron on my heels and Mom looks over her shoulder. She looks right at me and then turns back to her friends and then, like she just realized who I was, she turns around again with a huge smile on her face.

"Cassius!" She says and my Dad turns around as well, totally ignoring their friends now that they see me. She gives me a tight hug and kisses my cheek. I can feel her Auburn hair brush against my skin and I close my eyes for a second because she still smells the same. She smells like home. "Oh my, you are so tan." She says as she studies my face. "I didn't even know that was possible."

"Enough sunburns will do that to you." I joke as Dad smirks at me. He wears his glasses all the time now and his hair he wears in the same style. It's getting whiter at his temples but you can barely notice because it was so blond before.

"Where were you this time?" He asks as he shakes Byron's hand in welcome. I'm sure he knows the answer to that because of the locater charm on my ring and all... but I think he thinks it's more polite to ask.

"Peru, Sir." Byron says formally and I roll my eyes at it.

"Did you find anything worth while?"

I shrug. "Just a few tree frogs and a huge bloody snake." I say and Mom smiles. "Where is everyone?" I ask, looking around the room for my other siblings.

"Lavinia's still up in her room and you know Gavin is going to be as late as he possibly can." Mom answers with a smile as she takes Dad's arm, intertwining it with her own. "Evelyn's right over there."

She points to my right and I turn my head that way and my jaw opens the slightest bit as I take it the long, lanky girl in the blue dress with the strawberry blonde hair. "She's growing like a weed." I comment as thirteen year old Evelyn spots me and she smiles wide as she runs over. "Jeez, you're tall." I say in amazement as she hugs me. It's only been a couple of months since I last saw her and she has to be a foot or more taller and she's all limbs.

"Oh, stop it." She says as she puts some golden red hair behind her ear. She's tall and thin, like Grandma Malfoy was. I feel like if I hold her too tight I might break her. "I'm not that tall." She says she flicks her eyes to Byron and then back to me. "I'm glad you came home. Things have been dreadfully boring with all of you gone." She says with a pout and I smile.

I still can't get over how pretty she's getting. She's starting to look like a real girl now… it makes me feel old. Where is that annoying little thing that use to bug me all the time? "I brought you something." I tell her, loving the way her slate eyes light up whenever I say that.

I reach into my pocket and take out a necklace that one of the villagers made me while we were searching around in the rain-forest. "It's supposed to be good luck." I tell her as she takes it and puts it on with no concern that it doesn't match the dress she's wearing.

"Oh, thank you, Cassius." She says as she makes Dad fasten it. "I love it."

"I thought so." I say smugly.

"You must take me with you the next time you go to one of those exotic places." She says with a smile as she curls on her toes. "I tell everyone about how much fun you have and I would really love to go."

I look to Dad who shakes his head. "Not until you're at least seventeen." I say, sounding so much like him.

"But... I'll be of age then anyways." She whines and I smirk, that won't ever change. I pity the man who marries her. "I'll be able to do whatever I want anyhow."

"I think that's the point." Mom says softly, sending me an amused look when she frowns.

"Anyways." She says with a roll of her eyes. "You have to tell me all about the places you've been since we last spoke. You know I'm never allowed to do anything." She sends a sideways glance to Dad who pretends not to notice as he drinks his wine. "I have to live through the stories of others."

"Evie, come here!" One of her friends calls and she looks over her shoulder and smiles at the group of girls. "I have to go. We'll talk later." She says as she flutters off like a gazelle.

I watch her go and then turn back to my parents who are watching me closely with some kind of emotion swimming in their eyes that I've never been able to place.

"I'm glad you came home, Cass." Mom says as she fixes my hair that must be messy. "I hate the thought of you two boys in that dilapidated little flat. There are so many health code violations happening there."

"It's alright, Mrs. Malfoy." Byron says as she looks to him. "We're not there often." That's the most I think he's spoken to my Mom since we were six.

"I hope you'll both be staying the night." Dad says and I nod my head. I wasn't planing on it but I might as well. A nice big bed does sound nice. "We have a lot to talk about." I bet we do. I look to Byron who seems terribly uncomfortable being by my Dad this long...he does that to most people.

"I think we're going to get something to drink." I tell my parents. They watch us walk off and I can hear Mom comment on how much older I look now as we make our way to the food table. "There's your sister." I say, pointing to the small girl with black hair, standing in the door way. "She looks a lot like Samantha." I comment and Byron nods his head as he fills himself a glass.

"I should go say hi." He mumbles before walking off in her direction. I watch him go before taking a glass of fire-whiskey from one of the floating trays. I can already tell it's going to be a long night.

I look back to my parents who are off by themselves now, looking out over the crowd and commenting to each other about the people. My Father is probably making fun of the guests and Mom is probably trying to find some good trait about them. I snort at the thought and the differences they have as Dad goes to take a drink from his glass. Mom snatches it from him before he can and brings it up to her own lips. He glares at her as she downs the rest of it and sighs contently when she pulls back. He looks horribly annoyed and irritated as he brings his hand up and wipes a bit of wine from her chin that she spilled. He's obviously scolding her for it as he takes the empty glass back and sets it down on the table behind them but she just rolls her eyes at him, ignoring the way his eyes are narrowed. Eventually he gives up trying to be mean and he puts some hair that came loose from her hair style over her shoulder so he can kiss her neck.

When she tilts away and raises an eyebrow at him I laugh a little and then turn away.

I'm a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley. I think I can accept both now.

**_Gavin _**

"If you want the loan you are going to have to agree to these terms." I say coldly, pointing to the parchment in between us. "There will be no negotiating this."

"This interest rate just seems..."

"You've been denied by Gringotts." I cut him off narrowly and he looks up to me with wide eyes, looking like he thinks I might curse him. "So we're your only option now. If you want the money then you'll have to sign the paper."

The man sitting across from me chews on the inside of his cheeks before picking up the quill and sighing on the dotted line. "It's been a pleasure." I say as I stand and shake his hand. He looks a little lost as he limply shakes my hand with his eyes blinking, not totally sure what he signed for.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." He says in daze before leaving.

When he's out of the room I sit back in my chair and sigh as I rub my eyes. I'm sitting in my office on one of the top floors of Malfoy Enterprises with my feet up on my desk and my hands folded behind my head, trying to relax. Today was stressful and I had lot of boring meetings I had to sit through which is never fun. Especially for me because I hate working, but I'm damn good at this job. People seem to do as I say when I take that cold voice with them and Dad has been steadily giving me more accounts because of it. I like that he trusts me to do a good job.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

My secretary peeks his head into the room and I smirk in his direction. His acne scars are starting to get better. It's amazing what kind of loyalty those Hufflepuffs have, especially when you know a secret of theirs. I didn't blackmail him or anything, I think he just thought it would be best to stay on my good side and I think my girlfriend likes that I have a male secretary so much better than a pretty female in a short skirt. Plus, he does anything that I ask him to which is always a good thing. It helped a lot in Hogwarts as well, when I wanted something or needed some information... he would always come through.

"Yes?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, well, your Mother floo'd again. She said you weren't allowed to be late and if your father can take off work early, so can you."

Hmf. "That's all?" He nods his head and I wave my hand at him. "You can go home now, Rodger. I think I'm done for the day." I pick up my brief case and put on my cloak before Apparating home where Addison is already dressed and ready to go to the party.

As soon as I enter the house I know I'm in trouble because she sets her jaw and has her hands on her hips. "What is it now?" I ask with a whine as I throw off my cloak and loosen my tie.

"Why is it that everyone else at Malfoy Enterprises gets home at a normal time but you never get here until after dark!"

"I'm not doing this with you now." I say as I walk to our bed room to change out of my clothes. She huffs behind me and glares the whole time, burning a hole into the back of my head. "Did you pick up that gift for my sister?" I ask her as I button up the new shirt I threw on. I heel out of my shoes and take a moment to look at the shimmering silver invisibility cloak that's hanging in the closet, smirking as I remember all the things it let me get away with.

"Of course I did." She says as she leans against the door way, her anger starting to deflate now that I'm actually home. "Gavin," She walks into the room with her voice softer than before. She wraps her arms around my torso from behind and starts buttoning up the rest of the shirt. "Are we going to tell them tonight?"

I stop moving and grab her hands as I think about what I want to say. "I don't know if tonight would be a good time." They don't know we're living together yet, any more shock than that might kill my Mom.

She sighs and steps back from me. "They're going to find out soon anyways. It's not like I can keep it hidden forever." She walks over to the mirror and turns to the side, pulling her brown dress tight against her stomach and sighing as she lets it go. "I'm already starting to show."

"No, you're not." I say as I walk over to her. I push a curl away from her face and kiss her forehead then I bring a hand down to her stomach where our baby is starting to form. "You look beautiful."

She smiles at me and lets me kiss her. "I want to tell them tonight. The longer we keep it a secret the harder it's going to be on them. Your Father already glares at me when I come over for dinners..." She mumbles quietly and I laugh at her.

"He glares at everyone. Don't feel bad."

"I want to tell them." She says pitifully and I sigh. "My parents already know."

"Tonight's my sister's night." I tell her softly as I take her hand and play with her fingers. "We'll tell them another day." I tell her and I can tell that upsets her because she looks down and tightens her jaw. I tilt her chin up with my fingers and smile at her. "We'll tell them all about it when we let them know about our engagement."

She looks to me with wide eyes and I smirk as I take the ring I've been holding onto all day out of my pocket and I slide it onto her finger. "Is this your way of asking me to marry you?" She asks breathlessly as she looks down at the giant diamond.

"No," I say and her eyes snap to mine. "This is me telling you."

She rolls her eyes and playfully pushes my chest. I'm only half joking... I'm still a jerk. "You're lucky I put up with you." She says with her eyes still on the ring that looks so perfect on her finger right there. "This is perfect, Gavin." she says seriously and then she puts her arms around my neck and kisses me deeply, letting me lift her up the slightest bit. She really is a small little thing. "You don't think we're too young, do you?" She whispers worriedly and I shake my head.

"We're both twenty one now... so we have about three years on my parents if that puts things in perspective for you."

After a small snog session we leave to go to the Manor with the present for my sister held under my arm. Addison and I had been dating on and off for years since our Hogwarts days. I'd do something stupid and she would get angry and eventually we'd get back together. She's much too nice for me if I'm being honest. I have no idea why but for some reason I love her... which I didn't think I would ever do. In fact, I'm not totally sure why she wants to be with me. I'm kind of mean and she is kind of.. not. Am I ready to get married--probably not... Am I ready to be a Father-- No... but I know no matter how I feel she's ten times more scared by the situation than I am. I kiss her shoulder and she smiles at me before she goes off to talk to my Mother. I grab a drink from one of the trays and my eyes scan the crowd for familiar faces. I see Cassius off to the side drinking and looking all tan and rugged. I smirk before heading over to him.

"I'm surprised to see you here and not backpacking barefoot in some desert somewhere in the middle east." I tell him as I approach.

"I do like to come home every now and then." He says before giving me a quick hug. He pulls back and looks me over with an eyebrow raised. "You're looking as annoying as always... and you cut your hair." He sounds surprised.

"You know I like to keep up my appearance." I say as I pretend to check my nails. "So, how's living with your lunatic friend? Eating fried rats and what not."

"Probably as rewarding as selling your soul to the cooperate devil of Malfoy Enterprises."

I pretend to be hurt by that and I put my hand on my heart. "Aw, Cassius. I think you've missed me." He smiles at me and takes a drink from his glass. "Where is Lavinia?" I ask as I look over the crowd again. "I need to congratulate her on finally breaking free from the Hogwarts penitentiary."

"I was told she was still upstairs in her room." He tells me and I roll my eyes. _Girls. _

_"_Did you hear I closed a deal with Jason Weasley's new company?" I ask, watching his reaction.

"He's still alive."

"Alive and kicking." I say with a smirk. "And now at my financial mercy. I have to say I love this whole big business stuff."

"I'm glad you're happy." He says earnestly and I look at him seriously.

"Are you happy?" I ask as I watch him. He nods his head and smiles.

"I am."

We share a smile and I look away from him when I hear people starting to hush around the room. I have to admit there are times when I do miss my older brother... not that I'd ever admit that of course. I look as the doors open and Lavinia steps in blushing because of the attention and looking horribly uncomfortable that every one is staring right at her. She looks beautiful in the white dress that she's wearing and her hair is pinned up with pearl clips. She let it grow out since she had the shorter hair cut her first year and her bangs frame her face now instead of laying across her brow. She nervously looks around the room and smiles before uncomfortably making her way over to my Mom and Dad who each give her kisses and hugs.

I guess time doesn't change everything.

I smirk her way before looking around to find my girlfriend... no, fiancee. Who would have guessed? I find her standing by my dear old friend Terrance who was only invited because my Dad thinks I like him and we work together at _my _family's business. He tells her something and touches her arm, I watch that arm slide down to her waist as he whispers something to her and my eyes narrow.

"Excuse me." I say, not even bothering to look at Cassius as I make my way through all of the people who have started to dance as the band started up. The noise is loud enough that they don't hear me step up and I grab the wrist of my friend. He jerks his head to me as Addison looks over her shoulder.

"Gavin?" She looks confused so I give her a tight smile.

"Go talk to your friends."

"But they're not..."

"Go talk to your friends." I repeat again, sterner this time and she looks at my hand that's still digging into Terrance's wrist. She looks confused but she nods anyways and walks away, sending little worried looks over her shoulder. When I think she's sufficiently far enough away I straighten my spine and turn towards my friend, letting his arm drop. "If I see you do that again I will cut it off." I tell him dangerously and I'm not joking.

"Malfoy, I don't know what you're talking about..." He starts but I smile unpleasantly at him so he stops.

"I don't like repeating myself." I say flatly letting my point settle in and when I think he's pale enough I smile at him. "Well, I hope you have a good time at the party." I tell him nicely before walking off with my hands in my pockets. Whistling to myself as I go to greet my little sister.

"Gavin, how did the it go?" My Dad asks when I walk past. I stop and face him with my head tilted to the side. "The new account?"

"Oh," I say with a smirk remembering the man's sweaty face. "It went swimmingly."

He smirks and nods his head at me. That Greengrass guy just got re-elected last fall with my father's help. Most of the reforms and laws he's wanted passed that would never go through with him because of his background have been swiftly put through. I think taking back the head seat at the company was the best thing he ever did. He still has say in the Ministry but he's a ruthless businessman and when you're working for the public you really can't let that side show. So now he can be himself with out all of the sugar coating... and he's not as uptight because all of the stress is gone.

"We're not talking business tonight gentlemen." Mom says as she walks over and hands Dad a glass of wine.

"Are you sure you aren't going to take this one, Gin?" He asks her, watching her slyly as he takes the glass. "Because you could go get your own instead of taking mine, you know."

"You're lucky I replaced this one." She says and I have no idea what's happening right now but I smile when she kisses my cheek. "I'm going to go talk to Pam. It was nice of you to show up, Gavin." She says before taking off.

Dad watches her go with a shake of his head before turning back to me. "This is a nice party." I comment and he nods his head.

"Your sister's about ready to faint, though." He says and I turn towards Lavinia as she shakes the hand of some old couple who buys Mom's paintings all the time. "Poor girl..."

"Dad," I say to get his attention and he looks at me. "I've been in contact with Theo Nott."

"Again?" He says flatly, taking a drink from his glass. He knows Theo Nott was actually the author T. Holly. He doesn't miss much.

"Again." I confirm as I watch to gauge his reaction. "He has an idea for another article and he wants to interview you." I say.

After the book came out he had enough money to start up his own paper. _The Wizard Times_. It's been growing in success, especially the past couple years with the new decrees on magical freedom at the Ministry.

"Does he?"

"He does." I say with a smirk. "I think you'll find it interesting."

"Enlighten me."

I look out at the crowd and then back to him. "He's thinking about writing a piece about influential wizards and witches of recent times."

He smiles at me and shakes his head, even though I know he loves it when people stroke his ego. "I would love being on a list with Potter and Dumbledore." He snorts sarcastically.

"Dad," I say, bemused. "Nott's writing it. I doubt he'll even acknowledge their existence."

He smirks into his glass of wine and then he looks to me. "Let's enjoy the party, Gavin, and I think your lady would like to dance." He points towards Addison who's standing by herself, chewing on her lower lip as she looks around. She doesn't know anyone here really besides me and my family. "Word of advise, son." He starts and I cock an eyebrow. "Your Mother and I would like to know we're going to be Grandparent's sooner rather than later."

That kind of took the breath out of me. How did they know?

"Your mother has had four children." He tells me as I look down, feeling like a kid that just got caught doing something he shouldn't have. "Never underestimate the power of women and their observational skills."

I stare at him and he smiles, putting his hand on my shoulder and squeezing affectionately. "Good luck, Gavin." He says before walking off, leaving me there staring after him.

I swear my parents never miss a thing.

**_Lavinia_**

"We're so proud of you." Mom says as she smooths some hair away from my face and smiles at me. She looks like she's about to cry and I sigh as I look around the room at all the people who are looking directly at me. I wish they wouldn't have done this. "And you look so beautiful tonight."

"The dress is a little indecent." Dad chimes in and I blush as I glare at him.

"Draco." Mom snaps at him as she turns to me and shakes her head, letting me know it's alright.

"Well, it is." He says and then he smiles down at me. "Even though you do look wonderful in it. I just don't like the fact that every boy in here is staring." He takes a step closer to me and kisses my forehead. "Enjoy the party, sweetheart." He whispers and he winks at me before he and Mom step away to let the crowd engulf me.

I nervously fiddle with my watch and wish I could drink... but I know it's not lady like to drink in public especially at a party that's thrown in your honor. I smile uncomfortably at all the people that are congratulating me for making it through school and when I'm finally left alone I let my shoulders slouch a little. I smile a little when I feel arms snake around me and a deep voice whispers in my ear.

"It's about time you showed up."

I smirk before turning around and kissing Darius, my boyfriend of one year. "I almost didn't make it." I tease as I fix his tie. He's handsome enough, I suppose. In a boring way. He has brown hair and brown eyes, normal features and a decent body. He's really nice to me and not confusing at all. My Dad even likes him.... well, as much as my Dad can like a person he's not related to.

"I'm glad you decided to make it." He says as he pulls me towards the dance floor. "That dress looks amazing."

"Why, thank you Mr. Coldwater." I say as we start dancing with my arms around his neck and his hands on my waist. Keeping a respectable distance so he doesn't get hexed by my insane family members.

"So, have you been thinking about what I said to you?" He asks and I try to ignore that until he says my name and repeats it again. "Have you?"

"Yes." I say uncomfortably. I don't want to go with him to America. I don't know what I want to do with my life but I know I don't want that. "I just think I should stay in England for a while until I figure things out." I say softly, trying to sound nice so I don't hurt his feelings but I can feel the tightness in his body at my words. That tells me I failed.

"So you don't want to be with me?" He snaps and I roll my eyes.

"Not in America." I say bluntly because he snapped at me before.

"Well, Lavinia. What do you want then?" He says, obviously irritated with me and I really can't blame him. He's been really patient with me this year and I know I'm not an easy person.

I have no idea what I want so I shrug my shoulders. "I want to enjoy my graduation party." Is all I say and he narrows his eyes and looks away from me.

"Fine, I'm going to get something to drink."

He leaves me there in the middle of the dance floor and I can't find it in me to feel bad about it. I like him well enough and he's comfortable, but that doesn't make me feel any thing intense. I walk off the dance floor and off to the side as people stop me to talk, I almost want to run out of the room to get away from it but a gold dress interrupts my vision and I follow the dark skin up to yellow eyes. I smile tightly at Serena.

"We finally made it." She says as she tilts her glass of punch at me.

"I suppose so." I state, trying to sound like I don't care, even though I have to wonder how she made it here. I told her I was having my party at the vacation home in Finland. We don't have a vacation home in Finland and I thought it would be fitting if she showed up there but I guess she caught on.

"I see your older brothers made it. You know, my Daddy said that Lucius Malfoymust be rolling in his grave knowing that his grandson has turned into some tree hugging dirty liberal."

I roll my eyes. I know most old pure blood families fall under into the more Conservative category but I wouldn't go so far as to call Cass a tree hugger.

"Luckily no one gives a flying fuck what your Daddy thinks." I turn to the voice and smirk at Chloe as she places a hand on her hip.

"Flint." Serena says hatefully as she eyes her up and down, trying to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Whatever. Lavinia, come on. I want to show you something." I don't look back as Chloe grabs my arm and pulls me away towards open patio doors. I look around to make sure no one will miss me and they won't. These kinds of huge parties rarely have much focus. I follow her out to the cement railing as she rummages through her small hand bag that she brought with her.

I watch, half amused by the frustrated faces she's making before she smiles and pulls out the small silver box.

"Is this a present?" I ask as I take the package from her and inspect it.

She smirks. "You could call it that. Go ahead and open it."

I take my time tearing off the silver wrapping paper and I carefully open the lid to the cardboard box. A small clear ball rests among the cotton lining and I pick it up, holding it up to the light of the candles from inside.

"A Mood Manipulator?" I ask. I haven't seen one of these in years.

"Your Mood Manipulator, actually." She says and my eyes snap to hers. "I remember you writing about it. Remember? Harry confiscated it and never got it back to you."

"That was like seven years ago." I say as I marvel at the object in my hands. He never did give it back and they are very rare. Grandma Malfoyonly ever gave me very rare and very awesome gifts. "Is this really mine?" I ask as I look to her.

"I found it in his sock drawer." She tells me as she looks at it. "I knew it was yours right away. Harry could never afford something like that."

"Thank you," I say seriously as I clutch the ball in my hands. "Thank you." I repeat again as I hug her. Grandma died two years ago, she caught some kind of sickness and was gone two monthes after the healers diagnosed it and it really shook me up. It means a lot to have this back because I was really close with my Grandma.

"You're welcome." She says when we pull back and she smiles at me. "I'm going to go back inside." She tells me as I put the box on the railing and study the small ball. "Do you want to come with me?"

"No, I think I'm going to let my face cool down for a while." I state, knowing how deeply I've been blushing all night.

She snorts. "Hiding is more like it."

"It works for me." I say with a smirk and she smirks back.

"I'll meet you inside."

I watch her go before turning back around towards the gardens with the Mood Manipulator feeling heavy in my hands. Chloe has been a good friend to me these past few years and I was so excited when she was sorted into Slytherin in my second year. I think she helped me keep a bit of my sanity with my terrible roommates and the press constantly hanging around our house. When Dad stepped down there wasn't as much pressure but we're still so high profile that one paper or another is always around to take a picture or write something up about us. I smirk when I think about that book that came out about the Weasley's and the rest of the Order... I guess my cousins are in the same boat now. I think Cassius was onto something when he disappeared for a while. It sounds nice. I hear someone walking up behind me but I don't turn around right away as I stand up straight and prepare to fake smile at who ever came out to congratulate me on this whole graduation business.

I turn around to greet who ever it is but stop when I see Byron Flint standing there, staring at me with those cool blue eyes of his. The air was sucked out of my lungs for two seconds and my ears began to hum as I looked him over. He definitely grew up and I'd be blind if I didn't think he looked good... and fit... and perfect. I catch myself sighing and cover it with a cough.

"Hey." He says and I don't think I've ever heard a more perfect word.

I open and close my mouth a few times before stupidly turning around and trying to regain myself. I've been in control around him since the end of first year, I can handle this. I take a deep breath before turning around and plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Hello, Byron." I say mechanically and I almost groan because I sound so stupid but I've been spending years ignoring him and keeping my emotions in check when ever I'm around him. I think I can do it now. I just wish he wouldn't catch me off guard like that. Jerk. "I haven't seen you in years."

"I know." He says softly as he looks me over and I blush again, wishing my dress wasn't as tight as it was. Maybe my Dad was right. "So, are you going to use that?" He asks as he steps closer to me. When I knit my eyebrows together in confusion he looks down at my hands at the Mood Manipulator. "That."

"This." I say holding it up and then back down. "No, um. No, Chloe just gave it to me." He raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything as he makes it to the cement railing, resting his forearms on it as he looks out over the garden. Unsure of what to do I turn the same way and put my hands by his.

"So, um... thank you for coming to my party." I offer softly and he looks to me from the corner of his eyes making my heart beat painfully and I hate him for it.

"Cassius made me." He says and it's like a punch in the gut so I clench my jaw shut and cross my arms. Of course. I'm stupid. "Was that boy you were dancing with your boyfriend?" I glance at him from the corner of his eyes as he runs a hand through his hair. He has beautiful hands. God, I really am pathetic."Your brother told me you had one."

"Yes, he is." I say tilting my chin up. I feel the childish urge to rub that fact in for some reason. So he knows that at least someone wants me. "His name is Darius and he's going to move to America to study Herbology under Dr. Thomland." I'm told that's impressive.

"Are you going with him?" He asks and it catches me off guard because his voice sounds so weird and guarded.

"I haven't decided yet." I lie with a straight face.

He nods his head and stands up straight, reaching into his pocket and I take a step back. I have no idea why. He takes something out of his pocket and sets it down on the railing. I look at it with a cocked eyebrow as the candles from the party inside make it shine. "I didn't wrap it or anything." He says nodding to the thing on the railing. I guess it's suppose to be a gift.

I flick a glance to him before picking up the small reddish brown stone. "You're giving me a rock?" I ask, unsure of what is happening.

"It's a carnelian stone." He tells me like I would know what that meant. I run my fingers over the jagged rock. "It has a rune etched into it." He says, turning it over and showing me the symbol. I shiver a bit when his hand touches mine and I scold myself for it. Pathetic. "I found it in India last year and I thought..." he pauses and moment and takes the stone away from me. He holds it up towards my face and smiles a little. "I was right. It's the same color as your hair."

"What does the rune mean?" I ask as he hands it back to me, trying not to blush.

He smiles to himself like it was funny. "It's uh... it's a positive energy rune." Is what he says but I'm not sure if that is totally true. My time was spent with Slytherin's in school. I know when someone is lying.

"Thank you for this." I say as I clutch it in my hand. I know I'll probably keep it forever even though it's a stupid dirty rock. "I should go back inside." I say, realizing how rude I am by standing out here and not mingling at my own party.

"You probably should." He says softly, looking me over once more. "You really have grown up, haven't you."

"I hope so."

He looks like he wants to say something else but he can't quite make it out. "Well, see you around." I say and I close my eyes because of what a stupid thing it was to say before walking back towards the doors. I have perfected being confident and collected but this whole party has just thrown that out of whack.

"Wait."

I stop and turn to face him.

He just stares at me any doesn't say anything for a while so I nervously bring a hand up to my face, thinking I must have something on it or something.

"I always knew you'd be beautiful." He says and my face gets hot again. "But the way you look right now surpasses anything I ever dreamed of."

Breathe.

Breathe.

Keep breathing...

Alright, I've had enough. I don't care if there are hundreds of people inside, after tonight he's going to leave with Cassius and I won't see him for a few more years and I just can't wait any longer for this. I drop the Manipulator and the stone, letting them clatter to the ground as I stomp over to him with angry steps. He looks at me like he thinks I might hit him but instead I bring my hands up to his hair and pull him down for a kiss. I press my body into his enjoying the way his hard muscled body feels against mine and the warmness from his body makes my head feel dizzy. He doesn't do anything for a few moments and I almost pull back and hex him for playing with me again. Who says that kind of stuff anyways? After a few seconds I start to worry and I begin to move back from him but his arms circle around my waist and he pushes me back against the stone wall by the doors. I take in a sharp breath as he tilts my head back, with one of his hands on my face, as he slides his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss. I think I might faint. He tastes like wine and mint and I don't think I've ever been kissed this way before. I feel like I'm on fire as we battle each other for dominance almost painfully and the wall pushes the pearl clips in my hair harshly into my head but I could care less right now. My body feels tight and tingly, making everything else seem obsolete.

He pulls back for air and when his breath comes out warmly on my face I realize how close we're actually standing. I let my eyes slowly open as I study his face, taking in every little detail that makes Byron look so perfect. He's staring at me with this intense look in his blue eyes and he sighs before dipping down and kissing my jaw.

"You're too young for me." He whispers against my skin as he kisses his way to my neck. I tilt my head to give him better access as my body hums and heats up. I can practically feel the blood burning through my veins and I think I could die right now and be content.

"I'm eighteen now." I remind him as I run my fingers through his thick hair, gently tugging. His heart beat speeds up and I imagine it matches my own.

"You have a boyfriend." He reminds me in the same thoughtful tone.

"He's boring."

"You're my best mate's little sister." He says like he was talking to himself as he brings a hand down to my thigh. He lets it travel down to the hem on my dress and he hooks his hand under my knee, pulling it up and around his waist. I gasp in surprise and smile at him when he moves to the other side of my neck.

I arch into him when he lightly bites my neck and I can hardly believe this is real considering I've been thinking about it since I was a first year.

"You are trying to get me killed." He says when I kiss his cheek.

"No, I'm not." I tell him, gripping his arms for better balance

"You're Draco Malfoy's daughter." He explains and that hunger I saw starts to leave his eyes, being replaced with unease. "Have you seen your brothers..." He stops kissing me completely and he steps back, letting my leg drop back to the floor. Suddenly I feel very cold and watch him with worried eyes. "I'm being disrespectful." He mumbles. "That shouldn't have happened."

Anger flairs with in me along with the pain of rejection and I can feel angry tears sting my eyes because of it. "If you didn't want to kiss me all you had to do was say it. You don't have to make up excuses." I hiss at him as I cross my arms over my chest from the chill of his distance. I sneer when I think about those hateful words he told me once. That he never wanted me to touch him. He must have just remembered.

"You don't understand..."

"Stop saying that to me!" I yell and we both seem surprised that I was that loud. He looks around to make sure no one heard me while I take a deep breath and close my eyes before glaring at him again. "Stop playing with me. You did it when I was twelve and you're doing it now."

"No," He shakes his head and he grabs my arm when I go to walk back inside. "No, I'm not playing with you." He says and then he makes a weird frustrated noise when I grab my arm back and narrow my eyes hatefully. "You never let me explain."

"What then?" I snap and he flinches. Quite the Gryffindor he is.

"Do you think this has been easy for me to feel this... this _thing_ for you?" He snaps at me and I glare again. Thing... that sounds like a disease. I'm a disease to him. "I rarely feel anything at all and then you...Listen, I'm weird, alright?" He says and I watch him like he's crazy. "And look, in the twenty minutes that we've been out here I've already made you cry."

"I'm not crying." I say stubbornly, looking away to hide the fact that he's right. I can't wipe my eyes because of my makeup so I'm kind of stuck with it.

"I hurt you and I hurt just about everybody around me." I roll my eyes at his dramatics. " Don't do that." He says seriously. Sounding annoyed by my gesture. "I'm serious. I fuck up everything just like I'm fucking this up right now."

I look at him and we stare into each others eyes for a few moments until I sigh and turn away. That just makes my anger die away, that and the fact that he looks so tragically handsome when he's upset. "Are you staying the night?" I ask as I stare out into the darkness of the garden. "I know they wanted Cassius to."

"I think so." He says, looking the other way as well.

Feeling brave and accepting the fact that after this night he's going to be in some foreign country and I'm still going to be stuck here thinking about how much I hate him and love touching him. I step closer to him again and he eyes me like I was a python. I want a good graduation gift. I lean up and kiss him lightly on the lips with my insides doing somersaults...but I'm tired of waiting and if I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this right.

"My room is the second to the left on the third floor." I tell him and his eyes darken when I bite my lip. I'm crazy nervous right now but I don't care. This might be my one chance. "And my door will be unlocked all night."

He gulps and I smirk before turning around to walk back inside, praying I don't trip and fall on my face. "There you are." My face snaps up to Gavin as he stands in front me. "I've been looking bloody everywhere for you."

I look over my shoulder and see Byron bending down and picking up my gifts that I dropped and placing them in his pockets. I smile at my brother and take his arm to lead him away so he doesn't kill Byron. He seems to not like him very well.

"I hope you got me a very good present." I tell my brother who smirks arrogantly.

"Was there ever a doubt in your mind?"

The rest of the party goes off with out any problems and by the end of the night my face hurts from smiling and my feet hurt from standing. I take a guilty pleasure in sending secret looks to Byron when no one is looking. His hair is still all disheveled and he keeps reaching into his pocket where my two presents reside. My lips still burn from him so when I stand at the door way to say good by to the guests, half of which I don't know, I can't kiss Darius and he seems hurt when I turn away but I can't help it. By one o'clock the family is in their bedrooms and once in the safety of my room I let myself fall against my bed with my eyes closed. Fearing the rejection of him not showing up and fearing even more the thought of if he actually did.

With a smile to myself I walk over to my drawers and pull out a purple nightie that Chloe got me last year for my birthday as a joke. I carefully take down the pearl clips from my hair, letting it fall down in waves down my back as I step out of my white dress and into the nightie. I'm tired of being a virgin anyways, I tell myself as I look into the mirror to make sure I look alright. If this is my one chance to lose it to _the _guy, then I'm going to take it... because I know I'll probably get married to someone boring like Darius because Byron probably wouldn't want me for that long. Years of saying no to the boys at Hogwarts I'm going to say yes to Byron Flint.

That thought's a little depressing but I'm not letting it dampen my spur of the moment goal.

I blow out the candles around my room and leave a few on by my bed as I slide into the covers with nervous anticipation swelling in my stomach. I look at the four corners of my room and huff when I see stuffed animals on the shelves. That won't do. I get up and grab all the little girl things I own, everything pink, purple, and sparkly gets thrown in the closet so I can hide them. I imagine after tonight I will officially be a woman and won't need stupid things like that. I go back to my bed and sit on my covers, chewing on my lip and playing with my bedding. It seems like hours past and as the minutes tick by anger starts to seep inside of me. Some one knocks on my door and I whirl around with my heart nearly busting out of my ribcage. I run my fingers through my hair one more time to make sure it's tame before lightly making my way over to the door. I take in a deep breath before squaring my shoulders and turning the handle.

When I see my little sister there smiling at me I slouch.

"What do you want, Evelyn?" I snap at her and she looks at my outfit, barely containing her smirk.

"What are _you_ wearing?"

I grab my bath robe and put in on while scowling on her. "I'm trying to sleep. What do you want?"

She rolls her eyes and opens the door a little wider. I can tell she has paint or something on her hands and she's wearing a pair of work out shorts and a messy tank top. "I finished your present." She tells me excitedly as she grabs my arm and starts pulling me out of the room.

"Can't you show me tomorrow?" I ask as her pony tail bounces in my face.

"I just finished it." Was her answer and I roll my eyes. She procrastinates with everything.

She drags me all the way down stairs to the craft room and I stand in the doorway with my arms crossed as she shuffles through piles of paper. When she pops back up she has something hidden behind her back.

"Is whatever your holding dry?" I ask skeptically as I take in the blue paint all over her skinny body.

"It will be. Are you ready?"

"Hurry up, then." I say with a sigh.

She brings it behind her back and shows it to me. "Ta-da!"

I step closer to get a better look at the gift. She painted a picture frame all different colors and inside holds a photo of her and I down at the stables. It was taken last year during our summer break and we're having a hay fight by the horses. The picture me and Evelyn are giggling and smiling as we throw large handfuls of straw at each other, getting it all over our clothes and hair.

"So you remember your little sister when you go off and do whatever it is you're going to do." She explains and I take it from her, sighing in relief when I see that it is dry. I smile at the photo and then look up to her as she eagerly awaits my reaction.

"Thank you, Evelyn. This is great." I tell her honestly and I even find it in me to give her a hug.

She is annoying and she likes to steal my clothes and change the sizes on them but I do suppose I'll miss her if I leave. I look down at my watch and sigh. It's three in the morning now. "We should go to bed." I comment and she nods her head while stepping back.

"Night, Lavinia." she says as she skips out of the room.

I watch her go before putting the picture on the table, smiling at the memory one more time before leaving the room. I take the long way back, trying not to feel bad about a lot of things. It's weird that I'm done with school, it's weird that I have no idea what to do next, it's weird that I'm so mad at Byron Flint. Everything is weird. As I pass through the hallways in the dark with my thoughts over taking me I see a stream of light coming from one of the doors at the end of the hall and I hear voices coming from it so I soften my steps.

"Lavinia! Oh, Lavinia look how big you are." That's my Mom's voice and I furrow my brows as I walk up. "Such a pretty little girl."

I make it to the door and push it open the slightest bit. Against one of the far walls a memory is playing and I rest against the door frame to watch it. It's of me when I was a baby and my Mom is behind me, pushing me on one of the swings.

"She looked so cute in that dress." Mom says but it's not coming from the memory. I look to the right and see Mom and Dad sitting on the couch, drinking glasses of wine.

"Is this her first birthday?" Dad asks, Mom has her feet up on his lap and he massages her leg as she nods her head.

"Yeah, it is. Look at her little cheeks." She says in her baby talking voice and I look at the wall again as the baby me pulls off the white hat and chews on it.

"Her hair was really red." Dad says absentmindedly and Mom agrees.

The memory on the wall turns blank and Dad hops off the couch. "My turn." He goes over to the stone basin on the table and lifts his wand to his temple, pulling out a silvery mist and putting it in the bowl.

"It had better not be another sex one or I'm going to bed."

"That was one of my favorite memories." He says with a smirk as he points his wand to the bowl and then up to the wall. It flashes before projecting the memory on the blank wall.

A pudgy baby with blonde curly hair is sitting in the middle of the floor, with chocolate smeared all over his face. "Aw," I hear Mom say from the couch as Dad takes his seat again, placing her legs back on his lap as he refills his glass of wine. "I didn't know you were there for this one."

"I was watching." He say softly before taking a drink.

The baby in the memory leans over and starts crawling towards the box of chocolates laying on the ground. I can hear Mom laughing in the background as he moves. Another blond boy comes into the shot and I can tell it's Cassius.

"Baby boy." He says as he moves toys out of the way for Gavin to move. "Gabin wants candy, Mommy." He smiles up at the Mom in the memory.

"Cassius is such a good big brother." Mom says as she watches. "and I forgot what a pudgy baby Gavin was." She laughs a little and downs her glass of wine. She gets up on her knees and leans over Dad to get the bottle from the table.

"He was pudgy because you let him eat all that chocolate." He says as he watches Mom fill her glass up. Her cheeks are flushed and he keeps on rubbing her back as she reaches toward the table. That tells me that my parents are getting drunk.

"That was the only way he would crawl." She says as she sits back down, closer to him this time as she brings a hand up to run through his hair as the baby Gavin from the memory babbles and crawls. "He was a lazy little man."

"Still is." Dad grumbles as Mom kisses his cheek. I know I should leave soon.

"I wish they didn't have to grow up." She says sadly as she looks back to the memory. Little Cassius is helping Gavin get the chocolate out of the box. "I can't believe Lavinia gradtuated. I wish they could stay babies forever."

He smirks at her and kisses her lips. "We would never get to sleep if they stayed babies forever." He says as he pushes her back on the couch so he can settle on top of her.

Now I know I _need _to leave. I gently close the door so they won't hear it as I start my way back towards the stair way. I debate with myself as I'm going up stairs and with determination I make my way towards the red guest room and I knock on the door. Two seconds later Byron answers looking all upset and surprised. I figure he never intended on coming to me so I want my stuff back.

I push him back and step into the room, closing the door behind me as he watches me with wide eyes. "I want my presents." I say with my arms crossed.

"What?" He asks softly as I study his room. The lights are still on and his bed is still made telling me he wasn't sleeping. I look over to the writing desk and see his journal opend with in ink dipped quill laying on top of the pages.

"My presents." I repeat. "You took them and I want them back."

"Oh..." He says as he walks over to the bed side table and he opens the drawer, taking out my Mood Manipulator and the rock thing he gave me. "Here."

He hands it back to me but I don't take it as I cross my arms and tighten my jaw. I flick and glance to him and then to his hands. "So, you didn't come." I say flatly, hoping he'll say he did while I was gone and walking around the house but the look on his face tells me otherwise.

"This is your parents house." he says like that explained everything.

I'm being stubborn, I'm being stubborn and childish and everything that I hate but I could care less because tomorrow I have to start my life. "You don't want me then." I say flatly and he takes a step closer to me while shaking his head. I take a step back.

"That's not it." I make a hmf sound and put my hands on my hips. He looks me over again and I realise that my robe has fallen open but I refuse to cover up right now and look weak. "What are you wearing?" He asks tightly.

"A night gown." I snap.

"_That_ is not a night gown."

"Goodnight, Byron." I tell him, giving up on whatever it was I was attempting. "If you're ever in America look me up." I turn around and stomp away to leave him. I open the door but it slams shut and I jump a little in surprise when I see Byron's hand by my face as his chest presses into my back. I stare down, trying to catch my breath and understand what's happening as he reaches down by my hip and locks the door.

"You have no idea..." He says before spinning me around and kissing me.

I get lost. My head is dizzy and my body is hot as he pulls the robe from my body and I wrap my legs around his waist when he lifts me up. He walks us back towards the large bed and I fall down onto the covers with him falling on top of me. I don't care if it's slutty or if this makes me easy. I want this and I want him and I am a Malfoy. Which means that I'm use to getting what I want. He kisses my neck as my hands skim down to his pants. I hear him hitch his breath in when I arch my hips against his and I smirk against his lips when he comes up to kiss me again. He sits up on his knees and looks down at me as I smile up at him. He really is the most handsome man I have ever seen. He smirks at me in the most charming way before putting his hands at the bottom of my night gown... no it's not a night gown... and he lifts it over my head. I look up at him as I rest on my elbows almost wanting to cover myself because I'm self conscious, wondering what he thinks of my body... if he can see all the imperfections that I see everyday. I wish I would have thought quickly enough to turn the lights off.

He just stares at me for a while and I feel a blush staining my cheeks so I go to cover myself with the blanket but he grabs my wrists. "Never do that." He says in a deep voice that sends a jolt right through me as he lays down on top of me and kisses me once again and I feel like I'm drowning.

I reach to the bottom of his shirt to pull it over his head because I have this insistent need to feel his skin against mine but he freezes and stops my hands. "What is it?" I ask as I look into his eyes.

"Don't." He says, pulling my hands away and putting them around his neck. "I want to keep it on."

I laugh a little thinking he's joking but when I realize he's not I cock my head to the side. "What do you mean?" I want to see his chest. I imagine that it looks as good with out clothes on as it does with.

He shushsme and and kisses his way down my body, touching every sensitive point I have that I nearly forget how I got in here in the first place. When he pulls the knickers off my body I comply like I was under a spell and I help him out of his own pants.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks as he lays back down on top of me and I can feel how much he likes this against my thigh. It's kind of an empowering feeling.

"I've missed you." I tell him seriously. Even though I was cool around him for the years we were in Hogwarts together I did enjoy being around him just to look at him or listen to his blunt little comments he would make. I run my fingers through my hair and kiss him deeply, trying to put all of my feelings into the kiss as his hands rome my body. "I want your shirt off." I say against his lips because the material is hurting my bare chest. He looks at me with unease and something sad lingering in his eyes and I can't imagine why. "It's only fair." I tell him as I reach back down.

This time he doesn't fight me as I lift it over his head. All those long weeks of hanging out in forests and deserts really have done his body good because his muscles are well defined and hard under his skin as I run my fingers over them with feather light touches, barely believing this is happening. I can feel my body reacting to him as he settles himself between my legs, so much so that it's almost painful for me. I bite my lip as he brings a hand up to my face, looking deeply into my eyes in that intense way that he does and this time it makes me shiver.

"You're shaking." He points our worriedly. I am and I can't say what from. There are so many things going through me right now but I don't care. I want this. I want him. "Are you sure you want this?" he asks, giving me another window out but I refuse to let this go. I nod my head and kiss him, with my legs wrapping tightly around him.

"Hurry up before everyone wakes up."

"Aren't you romantic." he says with a smile as he situations himself to enter my body and a second of panic shoots through me but I try to cover it. "Are you ready?" He whispers softly against the skin of my neck.

Nervously I nod my head and close my eyes.

His breath his warm on my face as he gently pushes in and a ripple of pain shoots through me and I make a noise. He stops completely and looks down. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes." I say annoyed by his worry and wanting this to keep going. "Just go."

He kisses me as he pushes the rest of the way in and the pressure and pain I feel from the intrusion makes my eyes water. I have my eyes clenched shut as he kisses my cheek and rests his lips by my ear. "You should have told me." He says in a strained voice as his arms start to shake from keeping perfectly still.

"I wanted it to be you." I say and my voice sounds whiny as a few more tears fall. He kisses me again and I try to forget about the burning pain between my legs.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No," I say quickly. If I'm doing this, I'm going to do it right, I tell myself again. "You can move now. It's okay." I open my eyes and see him looking at me again. I try to smile reassuringly as I bring one hand up to his shoulder and the other I run through the hair at the back of his neck. "I'm alright."

He starts moving as I grip his shoulders and the pain eventually dulls to where I barely even feel it at all. I watch his face as he closes his eyes with his jaw clenched shut as he moves on top of me. It's strange being this close with someone, this intimate. His body feels heavy against mine and the only sound in the room now is our breathing and our bodies working against one another. I kiss him once more, just because I can, and he makes a little noise into my mouth as his movements start to get faster. I think I like doing this with him.... I like that I'm making his cheeks flush like that and I like the feeling of being full of him. I can let myself pretend that this will be forever and that we'll get married and have kids but I know that is just stupid wishful thinking.

"Oh, god." He whispers and I smile because of it. I'm not feeling that wild build up of passion that every body talks about, but I do feel happy. Just being this close to him makes me happy. His thrusts become harder and I wince a bit before getting use to it. "I'm sorry." He says. "I can't..." With that he takes in a sharp breath and his body tenses.

After a few more thrusts he relaxes on top of me like a blanket and I kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry." he says against my neck as I run my hands up and down his arm, pleased with the fact that I can just touch him like this. "That wasn't very good for your first experience."

He rolls off of me and I can see the red scars on his back. They look painful still, and for some reason I want to kiss them... like that would make them better. A shot of fear runs through me because I think he's going to get up and leave but he picks up his wand and turns out the lights with a flick of his wrist. Once we're shrouded in darkness he rests on his back and pulls me into his arms. This is a place I've always wanted to be and I close my eyes, trying to remember everything about this moment.

"I liked it." I say against his chest. Not that I have much to compare it to but still.

He curls his hand around my hip and his heart beat races against my ear. "It gets better." He says and I look him with a smile. In the sweetest thing I've ever had happen to me he smiles softly while bringing a hand up to put some hair behind my ear, letting his fingers linger on my cheek. Again I have to focus on breathing.

"We can do it again?" I ask and he smirks at me.

"Not tonight." I must look confused because he laughs. "You're already going to be sore tomorrow."

"Oh," I feel dumb again so I rest my head back down on his chest. I bring my hand up and run my fingers down the small scars on his arm and the few long ones on his chest. "How did you get these?" I ask softly. I know about the ones on his back from his journal... I just had no idea how many he had.

He shifts uncomfortably but doesn't tell me to stop as I trace the lines across his torso. "It's a long story."

"Was it your Dad?"

"Some of them." I open my mouth to say something else but he kisses the top of my head and squeezes my hand. "Go to sleep. It's almost five." he says and I don't comment again, thinking if I do this whole thing will be over.

So I close my eyes and let myself to go to sleep with a happy little smile on my face, feeling completely content and full filled. I wake to the sun shining directly into my eyes and I squint against it as I crack my eyes open, wishing I would have thought to close the curtains around the bed. We shifted in our sleep and now I'm laying on my side with Byron's arms wrapped around me from behind. I think we're spooning. I almost sigh out loud in a girlie type way but I repress that urge as I close my eyes and enjoy the way his breath tickles the back of my neck. The hand he has placed by my stomach I take in my own and lace my fingers through his, liking the way they look together like that. My heart nearly jumps when he gently squeezes back and I do sigh when he softly kisses my shoulder. I hear movement outside of the door and I open my eyes again because of it. Suddenly I remember where I am and what I've done and I bolt upright, looking at my watch.

"Oh, no." I say to the hands on the clock. It's nine thirty. In a panic I get up and pull the sheet from the bed as I try to find my clothes. I didn't think he threw them anywhere but for some reason I can't find them. I find the nightie by the night stand and I frantically look around for my knickers.

"Are these what you're looking for?" I look towards the bed as Byron sleepily holds the pink lace panties in his hands. I blush deeply and he smiles at me, with his hair all over the place and the covers up to his waist to cover his nakedness.

"Byron?" We both look towards the door in a panic. "I'm coming in."

"No, Cassius..." But he doesn't get to finish that sentence because my brother opens the door with his wand in his hands, obviously having used it to unlock it.

"I stopped by earlier but you didn't answer so I thought..." He stops mid sentence looking at the state of Byron on the bed with the knickers in his hands and then to me by the window with the sheet wrapped around me. I drop the nightie when he narrows his eyes and slams the door shut behind him. "What the fuck." He says angrily and I'm not sure who he's talking to.

"Cassius..." I try to plead with him as he shoots daggers at his friend.

"No. No, you do not talk." he hisses at me as Byron grabs his pants and slips them on under the covers. "What the fuck is this?"

"I'm sorry." Byron says as he stands from the bed, buckling his belt. "I should have known better."

"You should have known better than to fuck my little sister while you are a guest in her families house?" He shouts, looking like a mad man. Byron flinches but doesn't say anything.

My face is red because of his words but I won't let that make me quiet. "It was my fault." I say as I step closer to my brother who looks like he's about to murder everyone in this room. "I came in here and made him."

"You didn't make me do anything." Byron says gently as he looks at me apologetically.

"Cass, don't be mad." I say, trying to look pitiful as he glares at me.

"I am mad, Lavinia." he hisses and I look down. "I am so mad at you, because now I have to kill my best friend."

"I would deserve it." Byron says solemnly and I shake my head. Stupid dramatic boys.

"Please, Cassius." I try again, walking closer and looking into his eyes earnestly. "I'm not a baby anymore and I wanted this."

He grimaces, probably because he doesn't want to think of his little sister as a sexual being. He looks to me and then to Byron. "You had better marry her now or I'm telling my Dad what you did to his baby girl in his guest bedroom."

I'm mortified so I don't look at anything but the ground, but I guess he gives a favorable answer and my heart skips a beat. Cassius turns to me with his silver eyes flashing.

"Go get dressed. We're having breakfast now. Everyone thought you were out in the gardens." He sneers a bit. "And do something about your neck."

I bring a hand up to my neck before walking towards the door. I stop before I open it and turn to my brother. "Thank you, Cassius." I tell him, because he didn't hurt anyone and I think he won't tell. I look over my shoulder and give Byron a sad little smile.

"I guess you're not going to America then." He says and I can't help but smirk before leaving the room.

I run to my room and get dressed as quickly as I can, brushing my teeth and spraying myself with perfume just in case I smell like sex or something like that. I'm not even sure if that's possiable but if it is my parents would definitely know. I don't want to think about them right now so I do my hair in front of the mirror as I worry about Byron. I hope Cassius doesn't hurt him... I chew on my lip as I study my neck, putting on make up to cover the hickey. I can't believe _I _have a hickey. I feel different now. I wonder if I look different... I wonder if anyone will be able to tell that I've changed now.

I smile a little before leaving the room to have, what is sure to be, the most awkward breakfast of my entire life.


End file.
